Huniepop - A Romantic Comedy Anime
by FadeToBlackNinja
Summary: We all know the story of Huniepop. But what If it was from the perspective of the Love fairy who helps you? This is a story of Kyu's journey about self-discovery, as well as several love stories about several men, falling in love with several girls. Something a little different. Contains alot of swearing, Lemon content, and sexual humor. Reviews would be appreciated!
1. Intro - Enter Kyu Sugardust!

_When I see you…..I see a perfect match. Someone I can be in harmony with….I mean…. Don't you know the meaning of love?...Love isn't a game that you play with…..I had to learn that the hard way…and I a'int talkin' about a hard schlong either…..love is sacred too people…..it can either fill you with so much happiness that it will set you up for life…or it could break you down until your less of a person…..Love is passionate….love brings out the best in you… Love is actually kinda sexy. It's sensitive, it's sentimental, it's talent, it's romantic, it brings joy, it brings heartache, it brings meaning to a person's life. It's an experience…..an experience that you share with someone…And from what I've seen….I'd like to experience that with you._

As we enter the story, the night was young and alit with a gorgeous midnight blue, stars lined up the skies as bright as the street lights that lit up the town. A town known as…. Dawnwood. Yes we're already going there. However, Dawnwood isn't just your average normal town.

It's a beautiful city in the county of Glenberry, full of some of the most attractive people you could imagine. I'm serious; these people give the folks from L.A look like prostitutes from the streets of Detroit. Dawnwood was a little town filled with rarities and beauties, from the colorful, plant filled Botanical Gardens, too the wide and historic University of Glenberry. There was beauty too be found everywhere in Dawnwood. Even from the view of the sky, looking down on the colorful city lights, gazing out into the open space, admiring the flair of the city. It truly was a sight to behold.

You could in fact ask the woman looking out into the city below from a small mountain cliff with her hands behind her back, as she was admiring the city from below right in the middle of the night. She had a curved, slender, sexy physique with fairly small breasts, as well as lovely green eyes that are in-contrast with her hot pink hair styled in pigtails, with fairy clips in her hair. Think of a Cosmo-Wanda color scheme, but without the stupidity or the nagging.

The clips in her hair were silver antennas that hold the pigtails together with her hair extending just past her shoulders. Her outfit was completely outrageous, but was fitting of something like a pornstar & a ballerina mixed with something from Sailor Moon on crystal meth. She had on a pink and white baby-doll lingerie outfit with light-pink panties that have a purple butterfly shape attached to the front of them, and you could see these things too. It's not like she was wearing pants.

She wore a white collared necklace with a pink choker top that has a red heart shape on the front of it, and had large, butterfly-like, translucent fairy wings that are patterned in pink & purple, with light pink stockings which cover the lower parts of her thighs, as well as purple ballerina shoes, before you even ask, NO this isn't a magical girl type of story; this is the story of a little fairy's journey…. A journey into her own sexual intrigue as well as a journey into what she will learn about Love, because she can't learn about sex. She OBVIOSLY knows a shit-ton about that.

The little fairy spread her wings and brought her arms out too her sides as she looked down on Dawnwood with a confident, yet sexy smile on her face that quickly grew too that of a prideful smirk.

"Ok….Let's go make this happen. I hope your ready Dawnwood, because this sexy fairy's about to let loose her love juices all up in this bitch!" With that being said, the little fairy took off, jumping from the mountain cliff and descending into the city with her arms spread wide open.

This little Fairy's name is Kyu. Kyu….Sugardust…..I swear this isn't a magical girl anime. I promise. But why is she even here in Dawnwood might you ask? Well let's get a little background on her. A long time ago, 384 years to be exact, there came too be a place that gave birth too magical beings known as "Love fairies", the guardians of human emotion and sexual feelings. They are the creators of things like passion, Sexuality, Joy, Flirtation, Sentimentality, Sensitivity, Talent, and Romance. This all formed together to create a feeling known as "Love". This is the focal of every known love fairy in the world of the Sky Garden, the birthplace of the love fairies. And Love was their main objective for human kind…eh…. Sorta.

Basically a Love Fairy's job is to help Men, sometimes even women, have physical relations with each other. I.E, too get you fucking laid. And that my friends, is where Kyu's Journey begins.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

So I wake up in the middle of the day, the sky is still as pink as my hair, and as wet as where my hand was last night. I take my hand out of my panties and wake up, damn what time is it? We love fairies have a pretty tight schedule, so I get up, get out of bed, straddle on over too my phone on the nightstand in my room, By the way….my room is FULL of sexy bitches. Like I got posters for days, so many posters it'd be a Hentai, masturbating pervert's fuckin' DREAM. But that's just me. Anyways, I go check my phone and too my surprise…..

"OH SHIT! I'm going to be late! It's fucking twelve in the morning! I knew I shouldn't have been watching Lesbian porn late last night." What can I say? The girls I watched were hot. And they were two cute gothic, tattooed, sexy pastry white bitches too. One was a black haired girl with huge knockers, the other was a red head with some serious cake. Man that girl could lick a bitch raw. But anyways!

I get up, get on my outfit and storm out of the door. I live in quite a big place actually, see we love fairies don't live like normal humans do. We live in giant castles as our apartments! You know like the shit you see in "Fairy tales" n' shit? Yeah like that, except WAY bigger. I'm talkin' Disney world, Cinderella castle times the size of Ron Jeremy's dick levels of huge! ...Don't ask how I know what either of those things are. After I storm out of the door I take off into the skies and fly throughout the kingdom of Sky Garden, everything's lush & beautiful here, most of us are female, there are a couple males here and there, but we're mostly female. I'd say it's about 70% female, 30% male. Just in case you were wondering how we "Breed". What I was doing that morning, or afternoon depending on how you look at it, was important. Cause I was officially meeting up with my boss, the fuckin' Goddess of LOVE, Venus.

You see, I had just graduated from Love Fairy School, yes we have that, And my boss decided it was finally time for me too spread my wings and let this sexy bitch fly! If you know what I mean. And no that was not a sexual innuendo you pervert.

So I'm flying too this even BIGGER castle in the distance, it's all decked out in red, pearl white & gold and shit, and I enter, while stopping at the guard's main entrance into the castle. Oh my god, this shit never gets old. So there are these two guards decked out in golden armor with armored wings just like fairies right? They stand SO perfectly still. They concentrate so hard, any harder and their heads would pop like fuckin' melons. I LOVE messing with these guys. Check this out.

"Hey there boys! Just comin' in too pay a visit to the ol' goddess." I stop right in front of 'em. They just stand there, holding these big ass golden axes with red hearts in the middle of them.

So, what do I do? Oh the usual, make faces, stick my tongue out, blow a raspberry, fun stuff like that. However, when I try walking inside, they put their fucking dukes up and block my way.

"Halt! No one will go and see the goddess Thietena Venus without permission. You must ask the royal Love Fairy courts woman Kamadeva first." See what I mean? However I got a trick up my sleeve.

"Yeah that's all fine and dandy boys, but her royal sexiness asked me to be here sooooo…." And then, right before I finish my sentence… I fondle one of them on the crotch!

HA! He got so flustered he curled up like a bitch and said "Wh-what the hell are you doing?!" Then I said. "That's what Love fairies do! Later boyz!" And I make my way into the castle. Too damn easy. They fall for it like EVERY time. Haha.

 **Venus's Perspective**

"Huuuuh…" As I sighed while sitting on my throne, looking quite bored, twiddling my fingers in my red & white dress while lying lop-sided on my throne. I must say it is rather boring sometimes being a goddess, though helping others with love is very enticing, seeing all of the world's romances and sexual desire play out in front of you, it does get rather boring some of the time. That is unless you have some entertainment…. "My goddess!" Entertainment just came around.

That was the voice of my lovely courts woman and trusted servant Kamadeva. She was a glasses wearing, brown haired girl with one hell of a figure. She had a buxom body just like mine, honestly it made me a bit jealous. But only just a bit. I AM a goddess after all.

She came to me running very fast, quickly breathing and tiring herself out afterwards. "My goddess… *Pant*…*Pant*…*Pant*… My goddess….Your….your most trusted love fairy, Kyu has arrived." Ah yes… Kyu has finally arrived. She's one of my hardest workers; she has a very impressive track record of matching several men with some seriously fine ladies. Her ability to both sleep with men and get men too sleep with women astounds me sometimes. But it's finally time she re-locate too earth in secrecy as a new assignment has come up for her. She just graduated School, and as a Love Fairy that is still fairly young, she still has a long way to go before she even comes close to my level.

"Ah, perfect. Please send her in. I've got a new assignment for her." I said to my little Kami. That's what I call her anyways. "Yes my goddess." She bowed before me and I caught a little glimpse of her massive cleavage. She was wearing an orange dress and had white sashes draped over her with brown heels, as well as long brown hair tied together in a very long and very large ponytail. As well as a cute pair of glasses. The thing that bothered me, was that she was more formal than I was. And that's no fun…. So I decided to mess with her a bit.

"Oh… and Kami." I said to her just as she was turning to leave. "Yes My goddess?" She turned right back to me, and then I walked up to her and took a firm hold of her breasts, which made her blush profusely. She's not as…. "Active" as most fairies.

"Have your breasts gotten bigger? Cause I'm starting to notice a very naughty difference." I smiled a seductive smile at her which made her tense up. You can't imagine how cute she is when she tenses up like that. And it's not like she doesn't like it, we Love fairies don't believe in "Sexual Harassment".

"Uhm…well…I…Uh…Not really my goddess no." She said, her voice was nervously breaking and her face was as red as an apple. But then suddenly, my pupil finally arrived.

"Excuse me?" As I heard the little love fairy's voice, I looked back at her, as did Kami, and she said to me. "Am I interrupting?" while smiling at me.

"No Kyu, it's quite alright. I was just having a bit of fun." I turn my royal courts woman around and then show her out. "Your dismissed kami." while giving her a playful pat on the butt, just for giggles.

"Yes ma'am!" She instantly started running out the door and ran right past Kyu without saying a word. "Good seeing you Kami!" Kyu yelled as she ran right past her. "Man we have got to get that girl laid." Kyu said as she watched Kami run out the door. "Oh come now Kyu, not all Love Fairies are sexually active. We have important matters to discuss anyways."

 **Kyu's Perspective**

And so the ball's back in my court now! So I'm standing in my boss's throne room, as she sits on her throne. "You've got a new assignment Kyu, and this one's rather interesting." She said to me, being formal as ever. "How interesting we talkin'?" I said right back to her. I'm not the "Formal" type, but I know better than too disrespect a goddess. She was chill about it though.

"You've been all around the world, helping others fall in love, Making men into babe magnets, and adding a lot of V-Cards too your collection." It's true. I do have a lot of V-cards. Still in mint condition too.

"But this one will be quite the challenge. The town is known as Dawnwood, it of course has a lot of beautiful women… but the kicker here is that it has a lot of attractive men as well." Interesting. That means more fun for me! "I'm getting' pumped already!" I gotta say I was excited! I could do some serious fucking in a place with some sexy men like that. But before I could say anything else, Venus kinda killed my buzz with this line.

"However….They have attractive men….Who can't really go after the attractive women. About more than HALF of the male population in Dawnwood are virgins, haven't had a girlfriend, or have never even spoken too girls." My. Heart. Sank.

Seriously that's some fucked up shit right there. An attractive town, filled with attractive men that aren't getting any?! Is the presence of god in that place or what?!

"Are you serious?" I asked her, seriously concern. We take that shit seriously. "Yes….And I'm leaving it up to you, too rectify this immediately. Go into this town, find any male you can, and spread the love." She gave me the order, and I took it like I take a hot dog right in the buns.

"Yes ma'am!" I was a bit saddened at the fact that there was some serious V-cred in this "Dawnwood" place. Seriously how can that even be possible? I mean look at the title of the fuckin' city! What is it just a sausage fest? I had too right this wrong! So I packed my shit, got up off my sexy ass, spread my wings and headed straight for Dawnwood with my cell phone. OH, and that is no ordinary Cell Phone. It's something you'll come too known about later on…. Trust me.

And that brings us too now; I'm flying into town, right in the middle of the night. Town looks lively, there are peeps walkin' around. Yeah, they can't see me; I can make myself invisible, or visible too whoever I want! Love fairies have some wicked ass powers, I swear. Anyways, as a love fairy, I have an instinct about chicks. I've been around the world, from London too Pompeii, and when I get hammered, in the gullet, or in the pussy, I study people. How they act, where they go, what they like, and what they don't like. So I went to the first place I could think of where there would be a poor, lonely sap just BEGGING me too sweep him off his feet and turn him into a natural Don Jon…..The bar! I had to make a quick change-up though. Once I landed in front of a local, lit up bar, I stepped to the side, snapped my fingers, and worked some o' that sexy fairy magic too change my hair too brown, and my dress too black & red. I even add a little black jacket just for style. See? I told you Love fairies have wicked powers. Now here is where the magic happens.

 **?'s Perspective**

"Ugh….God! Another fuckin' round bartender!" I slammed my drink down. Man I don't even feel wasted yet! I swear the beer here is for pussies! It really has no kick too it! But I didn't wanna seem like an asshole, so I just ordered another cold one.

The bartender walked over to me and said "You know you can't order that many drinks in one night. You trying to poison yourself?" He asked me while cleaning out those fucking beer mugs….

"Maybe?...Is that any of your fucking business?" I asked him. Pretty damn annoyed that he would ask that question. "Hey man, chillax. I'm just asking because you look pretty damn miserable is all." He said back to me afterwards. I just groaned and held my head down.

"Yeah man…Sorry It's just that….I'm gettin' tired of it y'know?" He looked at me sorta puzzled, Like I just asked a question a foreign language or some shit.

"What do you mean?" He asks me. "I mean I'm tired of females duckin' me. I mean look at me! I'm a built dude, handsome! Got a white ass smile, play for the football team at GlennU, and yet girls aren't going for me! It's like why?! I just got through a bad date, and one of the girls smacked me in the face! It happens literally all the time and I don't understand it." That was my problem.

You see, I'm a 19 year old football player who goes up to the local university called the University of Glennberry. I got a stylin' pompadour haircut, I'm built like a tank, have nice brown eyes, perfectly white teeth, and a kept beard that has been cut short. I'm a bit tan skinned for my age, but not too dark like those weird looking Ethiopian people. Not a racist by the way, I'm just saying those people are darker than kit-kat bars dipped in soot. My name is James. James Monroe.

"Well maybe that attitude of yours is what turns ladies off…." Did he just talk shit about me underneath his breath?! "What did you say?!" I said to him. Raising my voice! How dare he talk about me like that! I ought to fuckin' deck the dude! You know how much pussy I get on the regular?! …. Ok I don't really get that much, because for some reason I keep strikin' out- But I do get some!...Occasionally when the girl isn't a complete bitch.

"Dude relax! I'm just sayin'! There's no need to get angry. Listen how about I just get you that drink?" I just sighed and put my head down. "Alright….sorry to get all antsy….i'm just all kinds of fucked up right now." I say to the guy. With that being said he went off and fucking got my drink.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

So I get too the bar, walk in and survey the place, looking for someone with their head down and a beer mug in his hand. That's like the tell-tale sign that someone's drinking due too not getting any. And I see a red button-up shirt with brown pants and black shoes. He's got a cool-looking pomp hair style and some tan skin. He doesn't look half bad, but he certainly doesn't look like he's having a good time….. He's perfect! I walk over to him, and I introduce myself.

"Hi there!" I just say hi, I'm a pretty friendly girl, so it shouldn't be that hard to talk too guys. In order to be able to get with people, you kinda have to be friendly. No one wants to talk with no bitches or dickheads.

"Uhhh… Hi?" He says back to me. "Not that I'm complaining or nothing…but who're you?" He asks me. "And….are you talking too me?" Bruh. You're the only one at the bar!

"Yep. I'm talking too you champ. My name is Kyu, nice to meet you!" I say back to him, still trying to keep a friendly face about it.

"Oh…Well my name's James." James huh? Like James Bond? This dude should be getting tail on the regular! Oh God please don't tell me I have the wrong client already?!

"Nice to meet you James. You come here often?" I keep the conversation going. "Eh… when I have too I guess. Why're you here though?" He asks me. "Oh y'know, just having fun at the bar, getting a couple drinks, looking for some cute guys." I'm sure that line will get his attention.

"Seriously? I thought your name was already kinda weird, but aren't you a little young too be going to the bar?" A record scratch seriously just went off in my head…. I'm sorry what? I'M YOUNG?! Look at you dude! Your like fuckin' 19 or some shit! I'm over 300 years old!

"Oh sure….. My name is weird. That's nice of you too say. Thanks." really up-ing the sarcasm there.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that… I'm not in the mood right now to be talking too girls." He said to me. That's when I knew…. He's my first victim. "Well your talkin too one now champ! You okay though? It looks like you're having a bit of trouble holding it together over there." I'm actually a little concerned for the guy. I mean he looks down, and I mean like genuinely down about something.

"Not really. My head hurts like hell, I'm just here too drink. So get lost." Damn! What an asshole. He must be REALLY down. "Sheesh….you don't have to be so-" I stop myself….remembering the mission at hand. He might be sort of a jerk. But….

"Wait….y'know what?...this could work. Yeah…Yeah! OH this is your lucky day buddy!" I knew it! I've found my first future babe magnet. "What? What are you talking about?" He asked me, looking pretty damn confused. "Look, I gotta go. But we'll meet again REAL soon? Ok? Niiiiiight!" Then I deliver a good kiss too his cheek, get up out of my seat, and take off.

The reasoning for that is because I need some of his DNA for the Huniebee 4.0. Yeah remember that little Cell Phone I told you about? That's how I get 'em. I touch my lips, use Virtual touch on my phone and download his DNA into the Huniebee. Says his name is James Monroe….hmmm…. this could be fun.

 **James's Perspective**

Can someone please tell me what the fuck just happened? A random bar girl comes in, starts talking to me, kisses my cheek, and then leaves? What was in those drinks? Jesus. Ugh, I need to go home and rest. So I grab my shit, and head on home. My room is pretty standard. But I just have a few posters of some serious hotties here and there, a ceiling fan, a stereo system so I can listen to mah boi Mixmaster Trey, a service desk with a computer for….reasons other than schoolwork, a playbook just in case I need to study or freshen up so coach Withertail won't be on my ass, and a large King size bed. A King deserves a great bed, I get into my PJ's, and hop into bed.

The very next day….I shit you not….is some of the weirdest shit that has ever happened to me. As soon as the crack of Dawnwood greets my eyes… I hear this girlish voice in my room. "Rise n' Shine dude! We've got work to do!" I crack my eyes open, and I see this pink haired girl all up in my grill!

"YAH! What the hell?!" What the hell?! Who's this?! Why does she have pink hair?! How did she get into my room?! And seriously what kind of drugs were in those drinks last night?!


	2. Meeting the Mega Bitch, Audrey Belrose!

_**This is my first author's note! I think I will be able to update this fanfiction every weekend over the course of the summer. Surprisingly I have a lot of free time on the weekends apart from college, so I'll keep everyone posted. The first in my many male OCs in Huniepop is named James Monroe, and he's quite the Douchebag. So you might grow too hate him…. Or LOVE him! Depending on how you look at it!**_

 _ **Alright that's all from me. Enjoy Reading! ;3 Oh and there's Lemon content in this one, so be weary if that's not your cup of tea. ~**_

 **James's Perspective**

"Rise n' Shine dude! We've got work to do!" The pink haired girl said to me. Seriously! WHAT in the hell is going on?! Maybe this is all just a weird dream I'm having. I mean like….this girl is the weirdest, pinkest, tiniest lookin' thing I've seen ever. Almost like she's a fairy or some shit. So I just closed my eyes without thinkin' about it and went back to sleep. I mean? Why waste your breath? It was obviously a mirage or somethin'. Why the hell should I be asking questions? I need my sleep anyways for the big game next week, so I can't be wasting time. Even though it was the weekend, it was Saturday yesterday, today is Sunday. So I just went back to sleep and put the pillow over my head…But then… I found out it was NO dream.

"I said GET UP!" The pink-haired girl talked to me again, this time raising her voice. Is this girl fuckin' for real? Like goddamn, this can't be real. I just decided to ignore her. "Am I gonna have too pull the covers off?" She said too me again, but I just kept giving her the cold shoulder.

This is starting to freak me the fuck out. Seriously, what was this girl's deal? This CANNOT seriously be real. She can't really be talking to me right now. I must've had too much to drink last night. But then she did something that actually proved it real….. She pulled the damn covers off.

"Alright! You asked for it!" She lifted the covers from my bed and I instantly shot up saying. "HEY! What the hell?! I'm sleepin' here!" I yelled at her, looking her right in the eyes, she's real. She's actually fucking real. I can't believe this shit.

"No way dude. No time to waste!" She said to me. I'm wondering what the hell she's talking about. "What the fuck are you talking about?! Who are you?! And why are you in my room dressed like one of those Otaku freaks?! Are you one of those uhhh….. Yonderu girls?" I don't know what the fuck they are called! Does it look like I watch that anime crap?

"It's Yandere! And don't you recognize this ADORABLE face? It's Kyu form the bar!" My eyes widened. Was it really that same girl from the bar?! "WHAT?...Kyu?!" I said to her, looking confused as all hell.

"But you can't be Kyu! She had brown hair! And her outfit wasn't as ridiculous!" She cleared her throat, I'll admit maybe I might've said too much. But come on! Look at those outfits! You gotta admit they look kinda weird. "Clever disguise right? I can change my hair color any color I want! It's pretty sweet." She smiled at me with a gracious smile on her face.

This is weird as fuck, but I breathed in, and just decided to roll with it. Besides, not like I got anything else to do. Anyways…. " *sigh* ….Alright….before I call the cops….tell me…Why are you in my room?" I questioned her gently. If she doesn't give me the right answer, this girl's spending the rest of her natural life in the slammer for breaking and entering.

"Whoa whoa! Hold on. Before you go and call the Po-po, hear me out. If you can't tell by now…." She then spread these enormous fuckin' wings in front of me. "I'm a fairy. Well a LOVE fairy to be exact." Ooooook….

"Question. WHAT the hell is a Love fairy?" I questioned her, raising an eyebrow, seriously confused as fuck right now. Is she a rule 63'ed version of Cupid? That would kinda make sense considering her name kinda sounds like Cupid. "Good question! I'm glad you asked. You see…As a love fairy, it's my job to help poor saps like YOU out with the ladies. It's just….what I do." She clasped her chest and smiled with pride in what she does.

And wait a sec- POOR SAP?! Bitch you better know who you're talkin' too! Ugh… I didn't want to raise my ire any higher, so I decide to roll with that shit too. Anymore shit-rolling and I'm gonna stink worse than an un-powdered ball sack.

"I don't mean to brag, but I have a very impressive track record. Ever since I've been in Love Fairy School, I've worked with clients all around the world. And I've recently just graduated and am now a full time love fairy! Basically, all my clients are walking babe-magnets now. YOU though…. Heheh….let's just say you will be my greatest, challenge YET." Ok. That's where I draw the line.

I grab her hands and say too her, while she had this look of fright on her face with a quivering anime squiggle mouth and a sweat drop on the side of her head. "Alright listen here fairy freak! I don't need help with women! I get plenty of pussy on the regular!" I said to her, still a little angry that she would even insinuate that I don't get any. Does she know who the fuck I am?!

"Why don't you get out of my house?!" I yell at her. "Oh Yeah?!" She swiped her hands from my grasp and walked too my left with her back turned. "If you get so much tail….tell me….how many girls have you brought back here?" I ….Uh…..damn….she's got me there…I swear I've gotten a whole bunch of dates, I'm not lying about that. But…..they always end in disaster for some reason.

"I…uh….Plenty! Yeah! You see those white sheets?! That's from the amount of times girls have climaxed on my bed!" Hah. That ought to show her. I'm not gonna let her treat me like a virgin!...even though I am a virgin.

"OH really? I just assumed you were some kind of bed wetter." OHHHHHH NO YOU DIDN'T?! She did NOT just call me a bed wetter.

"Alright you smart-ass, you wanna go?!" I was not in the mood for her bullshit! "Calm down, Brock Lesnar. I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help you!" She flies high into the air, like up to my ceiling, confirming my suspicions that this ain't no fuckin' dream. "Alright….fine… but why are you helping me? What's in it for you?" I said to her, generally perplexed about it. It's not like I'm friends with this fairy girl that just barged into my room. I live directly on campus at GlennU, so I live in a dorm room by myself.

"My GOD you and the questions! Can't a fairy just help a brother out?" She then landed and put one hand on her hips, she had some thick hips though, damn. I gotta admit, her outfit might've been silly as fuck, but she was generally pretty damn fine. She had small ass tits, but those hips, that pretty face and…strangely enough that hair made her look smokin' hot. I was physically diggin' her. Hey, Flat-chests need love too.

"Yes, but I repeat, WHAT'S in it for you? You pull any strings on me, and I warn you, I'll bite you like a dog. And it'll hurt like a bitch. Trust me." I then pound my hand into my fist and crack my knuckles, firmly making my point that I wasn't playing games with her anymore.

She the gulped and held her hands up, "Hold on! Ok I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to be such a hostile son of a bitch, ok?" I nodded and folded my arms. I was honestly just trying to intimidate her, I'd never hit a woman. Scare them into submission, yeah maybe. But hit them? A gentleman would never do that. That makes you a pussy. And I am no pussy.

"Talk." I told her sternly. She sighed and said to me…. "Alright look….In exchange for helping you out with the ladies….I'd like a little action myself." Wait what? A record scratch literally just went off in my head. What did she mean by "Action"?

"Uhhhhh….. What do you mean?" I raise my eyebrow and back up a bit, as she started to walk towards me, and then it gets even weirder….She grabs my crotch! "Ah!" I moan and then sort of yell at the same time.

"You know exactly what I mean Mr. Sperm Sheets. In exchange for helping you out with the ladies, your method of payment too me shall be in nothing short of a hot and healthy dose of sex!" What?! Is she fuckin' forreal?! "You've got to be joking!" Holy shit she's not joking, she literally just unzipped my pants.

"Does it look like I'm joking? Let's see what you've really got going on down there." She continued too unzip my pants and take them off, my boner was thick and huge, as well as throbbing. Shit I can't believe this….she must be some kinds of nympho too just have sex with me outright….But I gotta admit….I kinda needed this.

"Ohhh….damn your….really doing this?" I asked her as she started to take my bear cock out, she jumped back a bit after seeing how large it was. "Holy shit you've got a big one. Niiiiiiiice." She stroked the underside of it and then slowly started too roll her tongue up the side of it and around its head, then she gave me a damn blowjob right then and there for a bit, and stopped.

"Oh and, this is strictly sexual, nothing more, K?" I looked down at her. "Ok- AAAhh….holy shit…." Her mouth was really good. It felt like heaven on my dick. I thought she was sexy already….but holy crap is she good at giving blowjobs.

"Wow….you're really….good at this….Oh man….Aaaaaahh….." I continued too moan as she started to suck even deeper, harder, faster, better, and stronger on my cock. She then stopped and looked up at me and fondled my balls a bit. "What can I say? I'm a bit of a slut. I love sucking cock, and eating pussy. That's what we love fairies are all about."

I just looked down at her, so ALL love fairies are nymphomaniacs?! Jesus Christ…. "You…your Bi-sexual?!" I asked her, a bit confused. "Yep!" she said to me.

She then sucked my balls for a quick bit, and then got up, stepped back a little, took off that ridiculous baby-doll lingerie she was wearing, and stripped down naked.

"So? You ready? Let's make this quick! Cause there's A LOT of broads out there waiting for you." I just stared at her for a good five seconds before getting up and stepping out of my pants. She then leaned on my Computer desk with her hands and spread her ass-cheeks apart.

"Oh and don't worry about cumming inside, we love fairies can only be impregnated by other love fairies. So your sperm won't work on me. Our magic reproductive system still allows us to feel pleasure, but not get pregnant from humans like you. So give me all you got in both holes!" Holy shit, what a freaky fairy. She wants it in BOTH holes?! Shit, most women would scoff at the idea of taking it from the back. But I didn't have the time nor the patience to argue.

So I went up too her, teased her a bit by rubbing my cock all on her pussy, and she was diggin' it. Despite saying "Oh for fucks sake….don't tease me! Nail me already!" I liked making girls want it more. It makes it more fun. I mean, I was a virgin, BUT I…..remember when I said that I used the computer for OTHER purposes? Yeah. Porn.

Anyways. "Oh shut up….you like it and you fucking know it you little slut." A little dirty talk never hurt anyone. "Oooooh you're a dirty talker aren't you? I like that. But seriously! We don't have time to waste! Just nail me already so we can get going!" Uh-uh. This bitch is gonna have to work for it.

"Ah ah ah, You have to say those magic words. Say you want it." I force her to say that she wants it, making this a fantasy come to life for me. "I want it! Right here!" She spread her pussy lips apart. "Fuck me already!" She says, this time raising her voice.

"Alright! Here goes!" And with that, I throw my V-Card out of the window, and inserted my cock into her gaping, wet pussy. Fucking her hard and increasing my speed slowly with every single hump. "Oh yeah…you're not half bad! Wow! Oh…Ohhh….OHH! YES! Aaahh.. Yes! AH! OH MY GOD!"

She was enjoying it. I started to switch too her asshole and then fucked her right in there. "AAAHHHH! Shit! You don't waste any time do you?!" She moaned, yelled, gasped and moaned some more. Every time communicating deep pleasure, and then just like that, in an instant….. "OH SHIT… I think I'm gonna cum!" I climaxed right in her. "OH YEAH!" She yelled. Fully satisfied by my dick. That…..felt amazing…Wow. I don't know whether to say if this is the best day of my life or the worst day of my life. I just lost my Virginity…..too this random girl. Who was a fairy no less….it felt wrong….but MAN did it feel SO right.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

*Phew* that always feels good…. Damn I love sex. My pussy was seriously wet, all of that cum he released? It was dripping outside of me. And YES, I am quite the nymph. Sexuality is a way of life for us Love fairies you see. We. Love. Sex. And we wish to share the discovery of sex with the world!

I mean, that's what I went to school for after all. Hey! That reminds me of this cool story about my time in Love Fairy Academy. Y'know, the school I went too? This'll provide a little insight as too why I'm such a freaky girl. Hehe!

So going back to the sky garden for a bit, Love Fairy School works similar to that of a Human university, except it has more females than males, and you can totally hear the males in the bathroom fucking the females. Kami knows this a lot more than I do, because she goes off into the bathroom in privacy almost every day with his one guy named Rati. He had silver hair and wore black with white shoes, as well as a pearl buttons on. Every day the two of them would ask to be excused. They'd fucking go into the bathroom JUST too ride each other like a cowgirl and her pony. Well…not like that. Ew. Anyways! That's not important, what's REALLY important is this rumor that everyone spread about me.

So after class, I head out with a couple of my friends named Milda, Kuru & Frey. They are some of the hottest love fairies out there in the school. Guys are always lusting after them. Milda being a girl who likes having only ONE GUY too fuck all the time. Seriously, One guy? I couldn't imagine that. It'd get fuckin' boring!

Kuru being a bit more fertile than the rest of us, but still managing too get lots of tail. And Frey, HOHO man she's a huge slut. She gets ALL the boys. I'm honestly a little jealous. Frey is the girl with the dandelion pigtails in her hair and the blue & red dress, red lipstick and blue eye-shadow, Kuru is the pure white haired chick with freckles, orange dress, and HUGE AS HELL boobs, and Milda is the girl with the Valkyrie get up that looks like your typical blonde girl next door. She has blue eyes, long curly blonde hair, small boobs like me, thank god I'm not alone on that, and quite the nice ass.

We're walking along, and as I continue to walk along the path with my friends throughout campus, Freya's all like "So Kyu, tell us, what kind of mischief have you been up too with the boys lately?" Giving the girls a reason to go "OOOOOOOOOOH." Y'know? Typical gossip girl stuff?

"Oh y'know! I've mostly been getting my fair share of tail from…..humans." That actually surprised them. Milda chimes in with "You've been having sex with humans on earth practically all the time. When are you gonna go after an actual love fairy?" That actually made me sort of mad.

"Oh can it Wank-off. You stay with only one guy!" That happens to be her boyfriend Pan, one of the swankiest guys on campus. He's not only talented in music, but it's also said that he's in touch with nature…likes animals…and has gotten more tail than any guy on campus. But the weird thing is, after meeting Milda, it seems that he's "Fallen in LOVE". Ugh. I hate that word.

It sounds so….gross. Like Love? What is that? Seclusion. That's what it is, as a love fairy, we don't limit ourselves too just ONE GUY. That's not what we do! "Hey! Don't talk about Pan that way. He's my one true love." The rest of the girls snicker at this, they know it's just fuckin' weird. "Seriously? You're "In Love". Come on Mil, you know that's not what we love Fairies do." I know it's kind of ironic that "Love Fairies" Aren't really all about "Love", but it's true! We're more about sex, than Love. Like ACTUAL Love. Actual love….isn't as fun.

"Hmph. I know, but try saying that when you know what actual love feels like. It feels great having sex with someone you actually care about. I tell the girls this all the time, but you, you couldn't even hope to know anything about it." I'm sorry what? WHAT did she just say? Does she doubt my sexual abilities?! Bitch is crossing lines she shouldn't be fuckin' crossing!

"Hold up! Are you saying that I can't get some with someone I like? I know I'm a slut but I'm a loveable slut! I'm…capable of feeling passion. I just like the feeling of unrestricted sex. With no attachments, there are no rules. There's nothing holding you back from going all out." I argued, and she hit me back with "Oh? Then why don't you have a boyfriend yet?" What? What kind of comeback is that? "What do you mean? I don't want one ya dumb bimbo!" She raised her finger at me for a second.

"Hold on, I mean if you're capable of feeling passion, then why haven't YOU had sex with anyone your passionate about? Do you even know what passion is? Passion is the special feeling you get whenever you're with someone in the bed and sex just feels more than amazing. You want to feel every part of your being when you're with them. So I doubt you've actually felt that, considering how many guys AND girls have been inside you." This actually made me growl a bit.

"Tch…whatever! I'm gonna go back home. I'll see you girls later." I stormed off afterwards. Did that seriously make me mad? I don't know what I was so mad about…but It kinda did.

Anyways….that's just a little memory about me. We Love Fairies are all about sex. Nothing more. We're not too keen on "Actual love". There are some who like that kind of thing, and that's good for them, but honestly, I'm not about that. I'm all about the sex baby! And going back to me and Jamesy boy here, we just had sex. So a card appeared in my hand afterwards, it was Scarlett red in color. That must be his favorite! "Aha! So you are a virgin." He looked at me sorta puzzled.

"Wait?! How do you know that?!" He asked me. I then show him his V-Card. "I just gained a hold of your V-Card. Looks like you DO have trouble with the ladies. Once a Love fairy takes away a person's virginity, they gain something called a "V-Card." V-Cards are considered trophies in my world. The more V-cards you have, the better a love fairy you are credited to be. And I just took yours!"

"Oh shit….Fine you caught me. I'm a virgin. Happy?" He folds his arms and looks down. Awww how cute. "Awwww don't be sad gus!" I grab his chin and wiggle it a little, just too keep things light.

"Once I'm done with you, you'll be swimming in a sea of love juices. I promise! Ok?" I look at him with a devious, yet friendly smile and make a few baby noises."Come on, don't make that face! Come ooooooon. Turn that frown upside down." At this point I was just trying to cheer the poor sap up.

"Alright Alright! Jeez!" He then decided to perk up finally and we put our clothes back on. So I folded my arms and asked him "Ok…so in order to get hot chicks, you gotta go where the hot chicks are!" I take out my cell phone, and show it to him.

"Before we begin, I have one last thing too give you, and this is important. Introducing the latest in Love Fairy Technology, the Huniebee 4.0!" He looks at the phone, and then back to me. "What is this? A cell phone? I already have one thanks." I end up giggling a little at it. People always say that like every time. I mean, If I had a dime for every time someone's confused the Huniebee for a normal cell phone, I'd be fuckin' rich as Hugh Hefner.

"Hmhmhmh, no silly! The Huniebee is an essentially lifeline for any player on the go. It automatically registers the info of new girls you meet, and can even track their location. The only flipside too this is that you must make physical contact with them in order for the Huniebee to download their DNA into its memory banks. And NO I'm not talking about getting a hair sample or anything like that, just touch them and touch the phone! It's as simple as that." It sounds creepy I know, but hey whatever works!

"That…..sounds really creepy." He said back to me. "But wait there's more! With it, you can speak directly to me via telepathy, and I can help you out on dates and stuff while I'm not around. I can also help you out by sending you date gifts, feeding you information from the sidelines, helping you figure out what traits girls like, the Huniebee is AWESOME. Trust me you'll need it." With that I handed the Huniebee too him and he took it straight from my hands and looked at it.

"We don't have time to go over EVERY feature, but you're a big boy. So you'll figure it out." He gave me a weird anime-esque look that I swear almost made me cry buckets of laughter. I had too literally hold back my giggles. "Gee thanks….." He said non-chalantly. I'm starting to like this guy! He's funny. Hahaha!

"Okay, I think that's it for now! Let's get out there and talk too some broads!" I said to him, I gotta admit I'm pumped! Let's get ready to do this thing! "*sigh* Alright. Let's get it on." I snickered once again. "Hey? What the hell is so funny?!" It's funny because…hmhmhm… "It's funny because….we just did…Heheh…. "Get it on"." With that I just bust out laughing and imagine "Get it on" By Marvin Gaye playing in his head. HA! That was just too much. But then I straighten up and focus on the situation at hand.

"-clears throat- Anyways…..like I said. If you wanna find hot chicks, you gotta go where the hot chicks are. So I've done some complementary scouting, and I've found several places that contain several kinds of girls. It depends on what kind of girls your into. We can check out the University, the mall, the gym, the park, or the nearby café. So champ…what'll it be?"

 **James's Perspective**

I cannot believe this is actually happening to me. Is this girl really gonna help me find a girl that won't smack in the face every time I go on a date with her? Well….only one way to find out….Out of all those places….Hmm…which ones would the girls really be at? I mean…the University's too boring….The gym seems like a good place, but I might come into contact with some of my teammates there…..The park is even more boring…..And I don't really feel like getting a coffee right now….so the Café is out.

"Hmmm….The mall sounds like a good idea." I say to her. "Good choice rookie! Couldn't have picked it better myself!" She then wrapped one arm around my shoulder in a friendly way, which honestly…kinda creeped me out. And Smacked my ass! Seriously? "You ready? *Smack* Get your game face on!" I screamed out afterwards.

"OW! What the hell?! Only my teammates can do that!" She looked at me with a weird look on her face. "Dude…..you didn't tell me you were bi-sexual." WHAT?! "Wha-wha… No I…UGH! Look it's a football type of thing. You wouldn't know about it. Now let's go before I turn into muff cabbage."

I fold my arms, get dressed, and get ready to head out the door by putting on a black shirt, khakis, a gold chain and some sunglasses. "Looks like a douche, talks like a douche, walks like a douche. Man, no wonder girls don't like you." She said folding her arms.

"Hey! I am NOT a Douche!" I roar back at her. NOW she's beginning to annoy me. "That's just what a douche would say." She walks right past me, I don't think she's intimidated by me anymore. In fact now that I think about it….isn't she magic? Shit. Well…..That was pointless.

 **Audrey's Perspective**

Good fucking GOD! Can this stupid Hispanic skank do ANYTHING right?! She's totally messing up my hair again, I just know it. I'm in the middle of a hairdresser salon, and there's this Mexicana chick doing my hair, I swear she's got the body of a stripper. But that's beyond me, considering she's got a kid, and probably will have more. Fucking whore. Anyways, 'Sup, my name is Audrey. Audrey Belrose. Don't wear it out.

I'm in the middle of the salon, getting my hair done and dried. Once it's finally done and over with, she takes the hair dryer off of my head, I open my eyes and she hands me a mirror. "There? Happy now? Exactly what you wanted." She holds the damn mirror up in front of me…and I SWEAR TOO FUCKING CHRIST! SHE FUCKED IT UP AGAIN! JESUS! I swear I look like the ugly duckling! For fucks sake!

"You messed it up AGAIN!" She was totally taken aback by this. Damn right, stupid bitch can't do her fucking job right! "That's exactly what you asked for!" Someone should fire this taco bender before I lay down the fire on her Mexicana ass. Personally! I will smack a ho!

"OH BITCH! Don't EVEN." She looked at me with one hell of a nasty look on her face. "Your fucking Loco! That's always how I style your ratty ass hair!" WHAT?! This bitch seriously did not just style my hair, and then call it Ratty?! OH You don' fucked up now!

"It's not my fault you can't do you goddamn job right! Why don't you just go and get knocked up again?!" Yeah that'll teach that slut what for. "WHAT?!" She growled at me.

"Awwww… What?! Did I hurt your WHORE feelings?" She gave me a really nasty look, like she was about to start some shit right then and there! I wish the bitch would. I'd knock her on her ass so fucking fast. "…You need to turn around and walk away." She seemed a bit calmer. So she isn't as dumb as I thought she was! A wise decision not starting shit with me.

"Or else what?! What are you going to do about it Chica?" That got her REALLY fucking pissed. "Turn around and WALK AWAY." Fine. I was done with her anyways. "Hmph! FINE! I don't wanna be in this stupid hairdresser place anyways! The service here! FUCKING SUCKS!" And with that I stormed right out of the hair salon. That place was trash. Looks like I'll have to find another place to get my hair done.

 **James's Perspective**

Alright, I'm finally here at the mall. Walking around, surveying the place. Goddamn, 300 hundred bitches in the building, ain't none of them hot! Seriously, what kind of scouting was Kyu doing last night?! I pop open the Huniebee and say "Yo Kyu! None of these girls are really all that pretty! What kind of lousy scouting were you doing last night?!" But then she pops up right beside me.

"I'm RIGHT here dude." Making me jump like crazy! "WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK-" I stop yelling, realizing I'm in a mall….with real people…..Shit. Everyone's looking at me like I'm some sort of crazy person. "Ummm….What were you saying?... Mom?" Kyu just starts laughing in the background as I put my ear to the Huniebee she gave me, and everyone just goes about their business. Thank god. I was afraid I'd look like a psychopath.

A vein mark appeared on my head and I whispered "Kyu! What the hell?! You startled me!" Kyu just kept laughing. "Hahahahaha! I'm sorry man, but you're MOM? That's just too rich! Hahahahha!" I grumbled.

"Now's not the time! Where are these "Hot girls" You spoke about?! Seriously I don't have the patience for your bullshit!" I'm honestly getting seriously pissed with her. She's getting on my nerves. "Alright, Alright. I'm sorry that was just really funny. Anyways, you just have to know wher-" She stopped talking and looks over my shoulder, seeing a red-headed, skinny chick coming my way.

"Fucking stupid ass whore bitch needs to learn…" The red-headed girl said as she walked right past me, looking too be seriously pissed about somethin'. She was walking off in such a huff she barely had time to notice me. "Ooooh she's a little feisty one huh?" I looked at her with a "Ya Think?" Kinda look.

"Obviously." The girl was pretty damn fine, honestly she gives Kyu a run for her money. But IDK, she's a little too skinny for my taste. "That is what we refer to as… a MEGA BITCH. Confidence is key here. She has too know you're in charge, and her bullshit isn't going too faze you. OH! And also don't worry about other people, they can't see or hear me. I'm just a figment of your imagination. PLOT TWIIIIIIIST." WHAT?! I knew she wasn't real "Are you fucking with me again?!" She better not be! Or….better be!...I don't even know at this point!

"Ha! I am, I'm just jokin' I'm crazy real. I just hid myself from other people so I can give YOU advice on the sidelines. You've got to go in strong and be bold. She looks like the type that doesn't take shit too lightly, so make sure your careful in choosing your words. Otherwise you might piss her off even more." She's crazy. She wants me to go after…THAT bitch?

"You're out of your mind. You want me to go after her?" All of a sudden, the Huniebee started to vibrate, and a picture of a nearby girl came up in the phone.

"OH! That's the Huniebee picking up a nearby girl on the way. Once you're done with this girl, you can go after that one next. Now get in there! She's getting away!" She then pushed me towards her, making me drop the damn phone! I picked it up and sighed. I can't believe I'm about to do this.

I'm gonna keep it at one girl for now, maybe as a man who wants to get some serious poon, I can graduate too that level at another time. But for now… "Hey! Wait up!" I run up to the girl really quickly and touch her shoulder, stopping her instantly, and then get in front of her, had too touch her in order to get her information into the Huniebee somehow.

"Uhhhh…could you like….MOVE? You're kind of in my way." She's certainly got a feisty tone of voice. Honestly it's a bit inviting….she could prove too be a challenge. A challenge of someone worthy as me! Alright then mega bitch. Game on! I clear my throat and say "Hold on a second….I'm not finished checking you out. Once I saw you strolling down the aisle in a hurry. I kinda got lost in those red eyes of yours." Her red eyes actually were kind of bewitching. Not gonna lie.

"Hahahah! OH my god. Seriously? You seriously just said that?" She looked at me as if I was an alien or something. Bitch gon' learn today! She's gonna learn who I am and what I do! "Yeah I'm serious. Does it look like I'm stuttering?" Giving her that challenge that she deserves as well.

"What are you even doing at the mall anyways? BESIDES Creeping on girls." She said back to me. Hmmm….I couldn't think of anything to say too that. "Just the creeping thing pretty much." Maybe that'll make her laugh. I don't know.

"Hahahahha! At least your honest." BINGO! Houston we have motherufuckin' lift off!

"You're going to have to do a LOT better than that though. Sorry. Buuut….you did put in effort I guess….and you are kind of cute. I'll tell you what? MAYBE If you're lucky we can go get high sometime." HOLY. SHIT. Getting high is like one of my fucking pastimes bro!

"You smoke weed?" I question her non-chalantly. "Yeah, like Every DAY! Hello? IT's fucking awesome. Plus it keeps me chill as a motherfucker. You down?" Fuck yeah! I like how this girl rolls! "Erryday, girl! Shit!" That's what I'd bet she'd like to hear. "Sounds like a plan. Name's Audrey. Get at me if you wanna make things Crazzyyyyy." And then the Huniebee JUST buzzed on me. But I was too into Audrey too even check it out.

"Now if you don't mind…could you get the FUCK out of my way?!" She then shoved me aside and stormed off, she didn't even give me her number or nothin'….I gotta admit…that girl is a pretty damn fine ass catch. I mean…she's kind of a bitch. But this could be a fun challenge. I'm interested in her.

"Niiiiiiiiice. You did it! You talked to a girl without getting smacked!" I just realized that. "Holy shit…..Your right Kyu! I gotta say…thanks, looks like she might be the first one." I always knew I had it in me. Ha! I'm just that damn good.

"See I knew you had it in ya! You just had to find the right girl first. I didn't know you were into the hot, bitchy types." I'm not really. But seeing as though I'm always going for nice girls, and they always treat me like shit, maybe a total bitch is probably a good change of pace for me…..Let's see where this goes….

 _ **Oh and BTW…..I fucking hate Audrey. I just started with her because I'm going in alphabetical order first, and then going in order of interactions with the huniebee. So after this one plays out, it'll be Kyanna next. Her supposed love interest will be introduced in the next chapter. And just like in Huniepop, the relationship will play out according to 4 dates. So you'll be seeing a lot more of James & Audrey. See you guys in the next chapter!**_


	3. Sensitivity - The First Date

_**Wow an update on Monday? That's pretty weird! I'll have to update every day of the week- LET'S NOT GET CRAZY! My schedule's not changing, but I'll upload on Monday when I feel like it. I've also got a Fairy Tail Fanfiction idea coming pretty soon, and I'm also going to write my own original sonic fanfiction not EXACTLY featuring the Sonic Character, but parts of it takes place in the world of Sonic. Visit my DA Page on my profile in order to find out more! Now let's check back with our favorite Douchebag, James! For his first date with Audrey! Find the song references in this one and you'll get a shout out in the next Chapter! ;)**_

 **James's Perspective**

Alright, it's been WAY too long of a fuckin' day. Kyu's been dragging me fuckin' everywhere trying to hook up with a bunch of fuckin' girls. It's madness! I mean, I love getting some poontang as much as the next guy, but do I look like the kind of guy that bangs every single pair of tits n' ass that I see?! I'm not a whore. She is, not me. So it's the middle of the night, I'm EXHAUSTED. So I go back inside ready too just lay down on my bed.

"That was fun! Right?" She says to me while flying inside my room, then flying right above me.

I just walked right past her and plop down onto my bed, exhausted. Literally she was taking all around the world looking for some seriously red hot chili peppers and I couldn't take it anymore! At least I got like 17 girls phone numbers. Ugh….. I lay down on my bed face first with a tired face and bags underneath my eyes.

"Kyu….I'm fuckin' tired. Can't we just go too SLEEEEEEEEEEEP? I got school in the morning." I groan.

"Hey, there's no need to complain! I got you 17 potential Sex buddies today! You should be thanking me." At this point I was too tired to thank her. "Ugh….I'm too tired to thank you. Can't I do it in the morning?" Have I ever mentioned that I get fuckin' cranky when I'm tired?

"Well someone's a Cranky Cameron. Fine we'll take five for now. But tomorrow it's up an' at 'em bright & early-" I stopped her right there. "KYU. I. HAVE. SCHOOL TOMORROW!" I roared at her, seriously she's been annoying me all goddamn day! Can't she learn when it's time to give it a rest! "I'm not doin' any fuckin' girl hunting ok! I just want to get some sleep, and go to school tomorrow! I have practice, and I can't afford to waste time!" She gave me this kind of somber look, like she was scared of me, but disappointed in me at the same time. "You…you didn't have to yell…." She should know better than to raise my fuckin' ire. 'Specially after today! But the girl did help me I guess…..

"-sigh- I'm goin' outside. " I got up out of my bed and went outside, putting my shoes on too. Obviously I need a joint right now before I end up screaming at my love fairy so much that she bails on me.

"W-where are you going?" She looks at me with saddened eyes. "I'm going outside too smoke. If you need me I'll be right outside the dorm building." This surprisingly wasn't a smoke-free campus, but it had designated smoke areas, and lucky for this guy one happened to be right near me. So I went outside and went to the smoke area right outside of my Dorm hall.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

Sheesh….he didn't have too fucking yell at me. I know he's tired but I'm trying my best here! I just folded my arms and looked down. Maybe I was a bit too hard on the poor guy. I mean he isn't exactly the best with the ladies. Tch, you people think HE got all those dates? No way. I told him what to say too those girls. That was all MY doing. If he wants poon, then he can certainly GET poon with at least ONE of those girls. But what about the little Love fairy? What did she ever do to you?! I just sighed and went outside, I assume he's going to smoke weed, since that's what I heard him and that redheaded bitch girl talk about. I've never tried weed, or drugs period. I'd never dream of doing that too my figure. But weed can't be that bad if he's trying it right?

So I change my outfit too something a little more civil. Remember the black & red dress I came into the bar with, as well as the Black jacket? Yeah I donned that a second time, and also added a hat, concealed my wings, and even changed my hair too brown so people won't notice me. Even though it was night time, and no one was out, I needed to be sure to conceal who I was too Normal folk just in case someone goes crazy and thinks they're high or on LSD.

So I walk outside and I see James in one of those designated smoke areas, yep, he's smokin' a joint. So I non-chalantly walk up to the guy and ask him…. "Room for one more?" I say to him. He didn't recognize me at first, because of the hat and brown hair. Does he have ADHD? possibly, but anyways.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" His voice sounds so hoarse! And his eyes are as red as the dress that I was wearing. WHOA I'm not diggin' the feeling of weed all of a sudden. "It's me, James. Kyu?"

"Oh…Hey Kyu." He took another smoke of his joint and blew smoke out of his mouth. Then he motioned for me to grab one of the joints. I do so, he lights it up with an American flag lighter, and we get too smokin'. This had better be worth it. But that's not why I'm outside; I'm really outside too just get my feelings out in the open. "Hey…I'm sorry for what happened in there. Maybe I worked you a little too hard."

I can admit when I work my clients like an admiral sergeant. I just want them to get as many girls as possible. Contrary too popular belief, I DO care about my clients. Just not in the romantic way. Egh fuck that shit. "Ehhhh…its fine. I'm over it now." What?! Seriously? He's OVER it already?! How? It must be the fuckin' weed. He sounds more chilled out now. What's with this shift in tone? It was really weird.

"Your over it? Why?" "Does it really fuckin' matter Kyu? Let's just smoke up these joints." He said to me, still pretty chilled. I just shrugged and said… "Ok. Whatever." And started smoking them up. But then he smiled slightly and said, "And hey…Thanks for helping me get all those girls today. It might've been a lot of work…but it was fun." He tells me. That actually made me feel better. I smile at him and then say "Oh….Your welcome!" With a much more cheerful tone of voice. I guess he's not a complete douchebag after all! …..Afterwards….We got HIGH.

"HOLY SHIT Kyu I think I'm seein' shit MAAAAAAAN"

"Whaddya see?" Both of our faces were red as an apple and we had faces like Chinese people, snickering like Beavis & Butthead.

"I think I see the gates of heaven….." James said. "Why?" I ask him. "Because…I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Fuckin' high right now." He's so HIIIIIIIIII-EEEE-IIIIIIIGH. Jesus Christ, I was feeling the same way! I felt baked! Like a well-kept Kester at the gym! My ass is already pretty damn hot, but MAN it felt like I was on cloud nine or some shit.

I felt SOOOOO HAAAAAIIIIIGGGGGHHH. Our eyes spiraled, we pretended we were on one of those spinning wheels at the playground, somehow I had an orgy with those two weirdo fairies from that one cartoon, and there was something about a party with Elvis in there. But MAN…good times. Good times.

 **James's Perspective**

It was now officially morning time, as Dawn had finally broken on Dawnwood. The sun was shining ever so brightly into my window, and I was greeted by its warm glowing gaze. As I started to wake up, I folded over pretty quickly, and then turned to the opposite side of the bed, and too my surprise….. KYU was fuckin' there. Naked, in. My. BED.

She had her hand on her cheek and was laying in my bed non-chalantly. "Suuuuuuuuup." She said back to me. This caused me to make a freaked out anime face, and THEEEEEEN….This happened. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! FUCK!"

I ended up falling off of my bed, somehow only in my draws! What the hell happened last night?! "Wh-what the fuck!? What happened last night?!" I asked her, pointing at her right afterwards. "And why the fuck are you in my bed?!"

"Chill out, Harvey Sandman." She said moving her feet back and forth while looking at me. "Last night was way too easy, we were both so high, I managed to get a little action in before we went to bed! Your PJ's are in your closet by the way. I decided too fold them for you." A vein mark totally appeared on my head! She had to ask me first before fucking me! "HEY! Next time you go lookin' for some dick, Ask me first you stupid bimbo!" I made an angry anime face at her.

"Actually I DID Ask you last night. And you said "HELL YEAH!" Like you were Stone Cold Steve Austin or something. I gotta admit! That was so cute. HA! You are too much dude." I grumbled and growled as my vein mark got bigger, and bigger….and BIGGER…AND BIGGER!... AND MOTHERFUCKING BIGGER UNTIL IT ECLIPSED THE WHOLE DAMN SCREEN!

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE KYU CAN'T YOU EVER KEEP YOUR HAND IN YOUR OWN DAMN PAAAAAAAANTS?!" The whole damn Dorm hall was beginning to bump up and down cartoonishly. Shit, all I could hear was Kyu laughing her ass off at the fact that she RAPED ME while I was under the influence. By the way, don't do that kids. Trust me, that's low. Though too be honest I probably would've agreed anyways.

So anyways, it was time for me to get dressed. I slip on my Dawnwood Dynasties jersey, with some black pants and sneakers, not looking too dress in anything too formal for school today, just looking for something a little casual. "Kyu, while I'm at school, could you please not follow me?" She looked at me sort of puzzled, as she also changed outfits. She's now wearing the same hairstyle as when I met her with this weird Blue & Pink outfit with a ribbon tied too her chest plate, as well as green high-heels.

"What?! But why? That is like the perfect opportunity for some serious girl-getting! Don't you know schoolgirls are a bunch of freaks! Rosario + Vampire said so!" She's been in my Netflix again hasn't she? And NO I don't watch anime. She just uses it to watch either porn, sex movies or Ecchi anime. And don't fuckin' ask how I know what that shit is!

"Ugh. You've been on my computer watching Netflix again haven't you?" I look at her before leaving. "Yeah, but I don't see the problem." That's my point.

"Exactly. Now please, do me a favor and just, STAY here. Please? I don't need you meddling in my business at school. We will pick this up when I come home. Ok?" She then groaned. "Alright Fiiiiiiiiiine. But what am I supposed to do while you're gone?" She asked me while hanging over my bed upside down.

"There's a stash of magazines underneath the bed you can read, plus you've got Netflix, my computer too watch plenty of porn, go nuts Kyu I don't care." I figured might as well say "Fuck it" since we've already fucked and we're sort of living together.

"That's what I like to hear. Just do ME a favor and at least talk too that Audrey chick you met yesterday at the mall. She seems fun." She smiles and bats her pretty little eyes. "Yeah I'll be sure to do that. Anyways, later."

I then head out the door, styling my hair cut differently than last time. This time it's more of a Fo-Hawk hairstyle rather than my normal Pompadour hairstyle. My hair is a very dark shade of brown, almost like dark chocolate, so this fit me quite nicely. I'm lookin' like a damn stud!

"Have fun learning!" She said, waving at me right before I left. And as I close the door…. She reached underneath the bed, and pulled out my stash…. "Time for Kyu too have a fun morning." She smiled a weird smile. I'm glad I'm going to school….lord knows I would not want to be there to see what she would do with those Magazines. Anyways…The sun was pretty bright on Campus, and as I drove up to the University, Took my parking spot, and got out of my car, Yes I have a car. I could hear the sound of a familiar face, one that happened to belong to one of my bro-hams.

 **?'s Perspective**

A'ight so I'm hitting the campus, drivin' on the street and puttin' it in park. It was a pretty bright & tight day, so naturally I felt good. Dem Z-rays doe, am I right? Haha! Anyways, I see mah boi, with the Fo-Hawk, rockin' a new style. For a sec I was rollin' in my ride, chillin' all alone and then one of my good buds comes up. So I holla' at him.

"Eyyo! James!" I wave too him and then he turns back to me, returnin' the love by comin' over and givin' your boi a high-5. "Heyyyy Trey! Good to see you back on campus man." My name's Trey Davidson. I might not look like your average Nigga. And that's because I'm in college! HAAAA…that was racist- Anyways!

I'm a black skinned dude with some stylin' hair, glasses, a fedora hat, blue eyes, and a bit of a hipster look. I'm not a hipster; I just think the way they dress is pretty dope. "Yo my boi, wats gud? You've been doin' alright my friend?" We trade off our usual handshake and then give each other a bro-hug. Not a normal hug, BRO-Hug. This is the dude you go out drinkin' with. He might seem like a douche, but trust me, get him in the right mood and he can really make light of a situation

"I've been better. I've had some crazy ass shit happen to me bruh." He says back to me, rolling his eyes. I wonder what he meant? "Oh F'real? Well your boi wants to know all about the kinda trouble you've been gettin' into mah nigga. So tell me, what's been goin' down?"

Yeah I got like a totally thick ass ghetto/New Yorker accent. Yah boi is straight outta Brooklyn, New York. But enough about me right now, we'll get too that chapter later ladies & gents. "I'll tell you about it later man, how's your music career been goin'?"

That's weird. He dodged my question. Eh, I'm sure it's for a good reason, I a'int gon' front on a brother.

"Eh? Oh it's been goin' good bruh, got a gig workin' some pay at the Lusties nightclub tonight. Lots of ladies, and Yah boi is gonna be DJ-ing. You comin'?" You see, I'm a Hip-Hop DJ. I rap, I DJ, I Rap-DJ Remix. Beats for days my friends. Beats for fuckin' DAYS.

"Ehhhhh maybe. I might not due to practice, and some other things that are BOUND to get in the way." Now I think he's hidin' some shit from me. "What's up man? You okay?" I ask him, raisin' my eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah, man everything's fine! It's just that…there's this girl. Right?" WHOA. I know mah nigga ain't got the best of luck with women. So He's got my attention. "Girl?" I ask him. "Yeah, she's been dragging me around the world trying to get-" Just then, his attention turned to a girl hanging around with some other girls. All of them had primary hair colors, with one of them being a blonde with pigtails, the other having some blue hair and lookin' pretty nerdy, and the other Dressed….honestly…kinda like a thot. She had red hair with a patch of blonde right in the middle, was wearing a short red shirt that only covered half of her body and exposed the rest. She was also wearin' booty shorts, and she had on some mary janes with socks. She was cute, but she didn't look like my type. I like the girls with some serious T 'n' A. If you know what I mean.

"Yo James? You cool bro?" I ask him, lookin' like he was fuckin' hypnotized or some shit. The hell? He then shakes his head and looks back at me. "Oh sorry bro. It's just….that girl…..she looked familiar is all." I blinked twice but then looked at him. "The girl with those primary chicks? The red head?"

"Yeah." He answers back to me. "Anyways, I gotta go man it's probably later, we'll be late for class & I might be late for practice. See you later?" Aw now he's leavin' me? Whatever that girl did too him, He must be under some kind of spell or somethin'. "A'ight, I'll see you later man. Peace." "Peace my bro." With that, we bro-hugged, and then he took off. What was with that? And who was that Thottie lookin' girl? Eh it didn't matter. I got band practice pretty soon. So I might as well Mount up!

 **James's Perspective**

Oh my god….Was that…..Audrey?! No way. I'd recognize those sexy red eyes anywhere. That couldn't have been her though, she looked completely different. Eh…. Anyways, I came to my locker, stuffed some shit into it, and then headed off to my first class.

Geometry. UGH. God I fuckin' hate Geometry. The only thing I like about Geometry class was our teacher. Because GOOD FUCKIN' GOD was she damn fine. Her name was Ms. Yumi. She was Japanese, a short broad with a Masters in Mathematics.

She had that "Sexy Teacher" Angle going for her, because she was a total hottie. But somethin' told me she wasn't too enthusiastic about her work…. "Good morning, class! As you probably already know, your professor is out on vacation for the week so I'll be subbing for him! You may call me Ms. Yumi, or Aiko, either is fine by me. Let's see... Oh! Today, we're going to cover the conservation laws of angular momentum! I can get pretty excited when I teach, so make sure I don't go off on a tangent up here! Heehee... Hmm. Okay, let's begin." The moment she laughed, she sounded discouraged for a sec. Well I can't blame her, I'd be pretty fuckin' bored of this too If I had to live up too Asian stereotypes and they'd be this fuckin' boring.

So as we start, she keeps blabberin' on about The Conservation laws of angular…..whatever. And I just honestly kept lookin' at her ass. For an Asian woman, she's got a fine one. Plus those Tatas, *SSSSSSST* WHOOOA she's blessed. That's honestly all I come here for.

But then Twenty minutes pass by, and then…..too my surprise…..SHE comes into the room. The door opens up, and guess who it is? It's Audrey.

"Ms. Belrose you're really late too class." Ms. Yumi says too her. "Ugh, Your lucky I even showed up at all." She says, rolling her eyes. I forgot how much of an attitude she has. "You've been showing up late for the past few weeks too EVERY class. If you're not gonna be here, you might as well not even come too class" Ms. Yumi chimes back. "Hey! There's an idea! Not coming too class, too bad the system says I have too. So can it teach, and just teach us…whatever we have to learn." She says, sitting at her desk, looking pretty annoyed. The sun is actually shining down with a red, orange & yellow fiery glow on her. And she looks….beautiful. I gotta say she had me blushing.

"Oh really? Well you can learn whatever you want to learn in the Dean's office with that disrespectful tone young lady!" Ms. Yumi then pointed towards the door, and Audrey got up in a huff. "UGH! Fine! Didn't want too fuckin' be here anyways!" She then smacked the door open and headed down the hall. Damn, was she always this angry? Something had to be up. I then raise my hand, and try to convince the teach too let me out.

"Uhm…Yo ?" I say to her. She then looks at me and adjusts her glasses. "Yes James?" "

Can I be excused for a quick second?" I say to her. I know this isn't the best idea to start with, but trust me I can turn her around. She puts her hand on her hips and says… "Why exactly?" Raising an eyebrow.

"Because I have a reason to calm down my sister." Remember those two primary girls? Yeah the blue haired one & the blonde. One of them smacked me in the face after I went out with them….but I that's beside the point! They both turned to me and were looking at me like I was crazy. But I knew what I was doing. "Your sister?" Ms. Yumi says, raising her eyebrow even higher.

"Yeah! She's my little sis. Don't worry about her; she can be pretty antsy sometimes. We've had a recent family tragedy happen to us, and she's been really distant. I'm the only one who can go calm her down. She and I go way back. Mind showing a little mercy and letting me go talk to her without her having to go to the dean?" I'm honestly expecting the worst, hoping for the best.

"Hmmmm….alright. But only because you asked so nicely. You're excused." She said. Yes! Fuck I love it when a plan comes together! So I get up out of my seat. "Thanks Teach!" And then head out the door, looking for Audrey.

I looked all over the place, in the school yard, in the gym, in the lunch room, even in the actual fuckin' dean's office! And I couldn't fine the little bitch! Damn! Where the hell did she go! Then it occurred to me….. I've checked every place, but above ground. So I run upstairs to the roof, open the door…..and there she was.

Standing there with her hand on her hips, smoking a joint, and lookin' fine as a motherfucker. I swear she has the most beautiful, be-witching red eyes ever. She might look like a thot, but generally she was really attractive. Now's the time to make my move if there ever was a time. So I walk up to her….

"Hey there. You cool?" I ask her, she then turns to me and looks at me. Puzzled as all hell. "What? Who the fuck are you? Why are you up here?" She says to me. I then raise my eyebrow and smile at her. "Girl, don't tell me you don't recognize this handsome face and chiseled physique." I then flex my muscles. I know girls love these, even if they are complete bitches. She then raises her other eyebrow and puffs her lips.

"What? Who're y-…. Ohhhh. Your that douchebag I saw at the mall." Aw come on! Cut me some fuckin' slack girl! "Yep…that's me." I'll let that one go. But I won't let her call me a douche again that easily.

"What the hell do you want?" She asks me with a maddening tone of voice. "Hey I'm just up here too check on you. Is that so wrong? You left in a hurry. I gotta admit that's strange even for you." I say to her, she then got off the rooftop cage she was laying on and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't act like you fuckin' know me! I barely even know you. I'm up here because the stupid teacher sent me out. So I needed a joint. Now piss off." She continued smoking her joint. But I don't "Piss off" I lay on the cage right beside her. "Mind if I have one?" I say to her.

She just looks at me, and then says. "What? You want to smoke with me?" She says back too me. "Yeah? You said to get at you if you want to make things CRAZZZYYYYYYYYY. Hahahha." I say, teasing her a bit. THAT earned me a slap too the face. "OW!"

"Don't taunt me asshole!" She had an anime angry face and a vein mark on her face. SHIT. I had no idea she was so damn sensitive. Luckily I'm not in the mood to argue. So I say I'm sorry. "Alright, Alright. Didja have too slap me in the face? Sorry…." I say to her.

"Hmph." She says, closing her eyes and handing me a joint. I take the joint, and light it up. Blowing a puff of smoke, afterwards I say to her. "So…..Why exactly ARE you up here?" I say, looking right at her. "I needed a chill-out moment. This is how I chill the fuck out. End of story." She says, not even having the decency too look at me. "Y'know you could look at me when I'm talkin' too you." With that, I make a bold move, grab her chin and turn her face towards me. Looking her right in the eyes. She responds by blushing. "H-hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" I then give her a mischievous grin.

"That's better. Now at least you're lookin' at me while talking. So tell me, besides just chillin' out, what's been eatin' you?" I wasn't gonna let her bullshit phase me that easily.

"Get off my chin! You creep!" She says that, but she's not doin' jack shit too stop me. "Not until you answer me." I say right back to her. She just closes her eyes and blushes.

"UGGHHHH! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! …..Fuck alright. Just let go of my chin." So I do as she asks, she then turns her head to the ground. "Alright…since you wanna be such a nosy ned, Nothin's been happening so far….. I've just been really irritable lately. Maybe it has something to do with all the drugs that I- Wait a minute why am I telling you this?!"

WHOA she said somethin' about drugs! What's she taking Anax? Steroids? PCP? Seriously this chick might've been one mean ass hoe, but she was at the very least intriguing. "OH so you take drugs huh?" I look at her, giving her an inviting smile. "N-no! Shut up I didn't say that! You don't fuckin' know me. So just….Shut up!" Now she's acting like one of those….Sundere chicks from the anime cartoons or whatever….. DON' . Ok so at least I know we're goin' somewhere.

"That might be true…..So why don't we get to know each other? How about a little date later on?" Now I'm throwin' all my cards on the table. I'm in, so I might as well go all out. "What?! A ….DATE?! With you?!" She asked incredibly confused.

"Yeah. What're you doin' later on?" I ask her, generally curious. "Piss off! Like I'd ever go out with you!" She then starts walkin' away from me. Damn, what did I say? ….. *sigh* I guess that's another bust. They say girls like a guy who's straightforward…..guess that was a bunch of bullshit wasn't it?...but then she stops…and stays there. And then I look right at her.

"…Later on tonight…..there's going to be a rave at the Lusties Nightclub…I'll be there performing in a show…..Your welcome too come if you fuckin' want." She looks back at me. Bingo! We have lift off again. I knew I was in. "Alright. Consider it our….."First Date". I say to her, giving her another devilish grin. She then just sneers at me. "GGGrrh…..whatever. Just shut up and come. Later!" She then exits the roof, and heads back downstairs. Hah. I knew she liked me.

Later on that night, I prepare to go out too Lusties Nightclub. Kyu is busy tellin' me ALL about it and how I've been doing such a good job. I put on a white Tank top with a gold chain for flair, a silver jacket, black pants, with some black cowboy boots, roll up the sleeves and begin too head out.

"DUDE I can't believe you scored a night at the club! That's awesome! Good on ya'! This'll be your first date with Audrey. So I hope you're prepared! Cause I'm comin' with ya!" She says to me. I wonder why would she come- OHHHHH….

"Lemme guess…..Lusties Nightclub is a stripper bar isn't it?" I ask her. "DING! We've got a winner!" She says back to me, tipping the white & Pink fedora hat she's wearing. She's wearing the same outfit I saw her in last night when we were smoking.

"How am I gonna get in?! I'm only 19!" I say to her. "Tcccch. Bitch please. Watch this!" She then says to me, and then she waves her hand. And somehow…Bibbidi…Bobbidi…BOOP! She magically gives me a new I.D that doesn't…look fake?!

"How'd you do that?!" I ask her. "DUH. Crafting Fake I.D's that look real are practically second nature for me. Easy as cake with Fairy magic! Now let's go champ! We don't have all day!" I quickly head out the door with Kyu, and she grabs my hand and we head straight too Lusties Nightclub.

The club had a long ass line too. It wasn't a big club, but it certainly was bumping. There were lights on from the outside, a large pink sign that said the name of the club on it, and a large, burly bouncer man who I could swear was taking steroids. Dude had a figure like fuckin' Arnold Schwarzenegger.

After waiting awhile to get in, the dude was like "Stop! Lemme see some I.D." So I show him the I.D Kyu made for me. He paused for a second, and I winced with scary anticipation…

"…Alright you're good." He lets me in. *Phew* Thank god. No…more like… "Thanks Kyu." I say out of my own mouth. She then appears next to me. And thank god she didn't scare me too death this time. "No problem! Now let's go have some fun!"

And with that, we entered the nightclub, wondering what could be happening on the dance floor. Kyu gets a table to watch the show, as there were strippers dancing on stripper poles everywhere. I gotta say it was somethin' sweet! But then guess what REALLY caught my eye? Audrey. She was over there arguing with one of those Blue-Haired girls from earlier.

"Ugh….Audrey can we leave NOW?" The blue haired girl says too her.

"Calm down Nik. We just got here! Plus, I kind of have a show too do?" Holy shit…..Audrey looks so fuckin' hot. She's in this red & black lingerie/stripper outfit. It actually makes her boobs look….passable, at best. They're still small, but she still looks hot as hell.

"Just got here? We've been here for at least an hour!" She's seriously complaining about being in a strip club? Audrey must've dragged her here then. "Come on! Don't be such a downer. Loosen up a little! I'll buy you a drink. What do you want?" She asks her. Audrey being nice? There's a change of pace for once.

Though…I got a feeling this might go somewhere. And I won't like it. "Is that Audrey?" Kyu asks me. I look at her, and then back at them.

"I don't want anything. I'm not even old enough to drink. Let alone even be here!" WHOA? How old is this girl? She looks way too young. The fuck is Audrey thinking bringing her here…now that I think about it….HOW'D SHE GET PAST THE BOUNCER GUY?!

"They don't Care! If they did the bouncer guy would've thrown us out already. Why do you do this every fucking time?! Can't you just chill out for once and like, I don't know…. Have fun!?" I kind of agree with her…but I can understand where Big Blue's coming from.

"This isn't fun! Everyone here is a complete douchebag." AAAAAND She lost me. "I told you I didn't want to come and you dragged me here anyway! Just like last time!"

"Because you can't sit in your room all day! You need too fucking exist or something!" She is kind of right. Being a hermit is seriously bad for your health. Socially and mentally.

"I don't sit in my room ALL DAY!" WHOA Conversation's getting a bit heated. "Whatever! GO. LEAVE. BYYYYYEEE!" She then walked past big blue, bumping her shoulder in an un-friendly manner. That's when I knew, she needed saving for her attitude in order to focus on tonight. I got up out of my seat, and walked on over to her. "No Jamesy! Don't be a herooooooo!" Kyu says to me, honestly I think she's just making a joke.

I walk up behind Audrey, grab her by the arm, and she turns around, shoving my arm off. "I swear to god Nik, if you don- ! YOU?!" She looks at me and backs up a bit. "Hey! What's up? Surprised to see me?" I tell her, while giving her a devilishly handsome smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I didn't actually expect you to be here!" She says to me with her eyes widened. "Well I didn't exactly say I wouldn't be here now did I?" I then hold her chin up with two fingers and give her a smirk.

"Give me a good show out there. Ok Audrey?" She then smacked my hand away lightly and gave me a sneer. "Tch….Your fuckin' weird. You know that?" Then after she said that, we exchanged looks for about…ten seconds.

That is until… "YOOO This is Mixmaster Trey in the building would everybody please take your seats the show is about to begin!" Looks like it's show time.

"Do right by me Audrey! Ok?" With that I leave her too do her thing, and walk away, taking my seat. "Alright everybody, Are you ready for the girls, cause we've got all kinds of girls up in the building today! We've got girls of all shapes, sizes & colors! It's like a fuckin' pre-school up in this bitch!" That joke was not in good taste. But it was still funny.

"So everyone please turn your attention center stage and give a warm welcome too Misty & Audrey!" The crowd was pumped, as they all began to cheer. Some even gave some wolf whistles and woots. I know those were the fuckin' horndogs in the V.I.P section of the club lookin' too get some with the strippers, but hey, it's not like I was complainin'.

"Ladies & Gentlemen…HOW DEEP IS YOUR LOOOOOOOVE!" With that Trey started up the song. Well looks like he really was here. How about that?

As the song started, two girls walked out onto the stage, one had blonde hair and a killer MILF body. She looked too be older than Audrey, but younger than most women. She had blonde hair, light-dark skin, and blue eyes, as well as some serious T 'n' A. Seriously this woman had boobs bigger than her head. And then….there was Audrey. She. Looks. SO. Fuckin' sexy in that damn stripper outfit.

The girls danced, spun on stripper poles, lifted their legs up, and did all kinds of sexy moves. Kyu was over on the side of me… flingin' magic dollar bills at them. "YEAAAAH! Shake it you sexy bitch!" She's delusional, I swear.

But honestly, I was simply focused on Audrey the entire time. She spun on a pole right in front of me and looked down right at me from upside down, naturally causing me too blush. For a moment, she was glaring at me, but once the bass dropped, she grinned at me and winked. It felt like I was in heaven…..

After the show, we caught a table together, while Kyu was still getting it on with one of the strippers, getting her own lap dance. She had this intoxicated look on her face, like she was drooling. "I am SOOOOOOOO taking you home with meeeee." She really is Fuckin' delusional if she thinks I'm letting a stripper into my dorm room.

"So you came here with that Nymphomaniac?" Audrey asks me, while looking at Kyu. "Yep. I came here with Little Ms. Nymphomaniac over there. And believe me I use that term very loosely." VERY fuckin' loosely. She's a nymph, and she might as well be a goddamn maniac!

This got a laugh out of Audrey though. "Hahahaha! Very funny. So what? Do you guys like fuck or something?" I shoot her a look once she says that. "Would you smack me in the face if I said yes?" Seriously I can't handle another smack. I might lose her, plus I'm getting pretty tired of getting slapped in the face. "Dude I don't fuckin' care. It's not like we're a thing. I don't even fucking know you." That's when I grasp her chin with two fingers and bring her face close to mine. "Well then….why don't we get to know each other?...My name is James. James Monroe. Nice to meet you Audrey." I smile a devilish smile at her. She just smacks my hand away. "Yeah yeah "James" ….Whatever….." She looks away from me and then looks back and smiles.

I gotta admit, the way she's acting towards me was kind of cute. She then got up and put her hands on her hips. "Alright then big shot, since you came here to see me. I'll give you a private lap dance." WHOA. I MUST be in heaven. She's serious?!

"Y-you're serious?" I ask her. She just Yanks on my gold chain and says "Did I fuckin' stutter?! Let's go fuck boy!" She then pulls me back stage, tosses me onto a chair and then sits on my lap while putting her hands on my shoulders. She then ran her hands down my chest while taking off my silver jacket, and continuing to run her hands down my chest, surprisingly all the way too my groin.

"Wow…..you're pretty thick…." She tells me, with a more seductive tone of voice. She then begins grinding all on my crotch, while turning around continuing to give me an amazing lap dance. She also strokes my cheek slightly with her fingers and runs them through my chin while continuing to rock her hips back and forth. I make one more bold move and touch her hips, breaking the traditional rules of strip clubs. This causes her too raise her hand for a slap….but she quickly puts it back down. I couldn't see it, but she had a look of annoyance on her face that quickly changed to a seductive glaring smile. Then she practically invited me too touch her by grabbing my hands and running them all throughout her body…This must be the best night of my life…

 _ **That's all she wrote for now folks! Tune in next week for their second date! Leave a review if you can guess the song references! I'll see you next time my Fellow Awesome Bringers! ;3**_


	4. Sensitivity - The Second Date

_**Things might play out a bit differently in this chapter. We'll also find out a few things about James we never knew, plus some info on what Audrey does on the side…. As if you don't know for those who were paying attention in the last chapter. Anyways this one is going too be shorter than the rest, because the last one nearly overloaded my computer. So let's go!**_

 **Audrey's Perspective**

Ok….So I let the poor sap touch me a little. I was born to break the rules bitch. I do what the fuck I want, and when I want to do it. And as far as I was concerned…..He earned the right to touch me, for THAT amount of time. Don't get it fucking twisted asshole. Once I was done my dance, I simply got a quick tip from him and then after a few minutes too many….It might've dragged on. Dude seriously could not keep his fucking hands too himself!

But…. He knew where too touch. He ran his hands all through my stomach and chest and sometimes even up my arms, which gave me a huge sexual rush. I might have to give him a good fuck later, because he was built, cute, and actually came around to see me. I'll give him credit where credit is due. Not a lot of guys would even come to a strip club for just ONE person. Guess I felt a little special… But again DON'T GET THAT FUCKING CONFUSED! I don't like him. I don't even know him all that well…..Something tells me he won't leave me alone that easily though.

For my final dance I didn't take anything off surprisingly. I wasn't about to show him some skin until we got into the bedroom. But I ended my little dance and his arms were literally where they shouldn't fucking be….Around my waist!

"Uhm….excuse me….can you tell me what the FUCK you're doing?!" He wrapped his arms around my waist and wouldn't exactly let go! And then he has the fucking nerve too chuckle a little afterwards! WHAT a fucking douchebag! "Chill out Big Red…. I'm just having a bit of fun with you." He then gave me this snarky ass grin that I swear I was about to wipe from his face. "Uhm….I don't fucking care. Get your hands from around my waist." I said to him, pretty pissed that he would enforce breakage of the rules here.

You're not allowed to touch the strippers here. And if you REALLY wanna know what I'm doing at a strip club working the poles, I'm here on my own accord making some extra money with this as a side job. I figured Why the hell not? Considering how hot I am, I might as well use my good looks for something fun.

"Tch… Alright fine. Jeez." He then removed his hands and I got up from my seat on his lap. FINALLY! Fucking stupid asshole needs to learn to keep his hands too himself.

"Finally. Jesus, just because I let you touch me doesn't mean that you can keep doing it." I told him while sitting my elbows on my hips. "Actually it kinda does. May I remind you that YOU'RE the one who took me back here. Remember?" He gave me another one of those smiles he always gives me. Is this guy TRYING to get smacked?! He's playing smart with me.

But as much as I hate to admit it….. He's right. I don't know why…but there's something I like about him. The way he flirts is creepy…yet at the same time kind of cute. So I guess he's not all that bad but MAN is he fucking annoying. He just doesn't take no for an answer. I mean what's this guy's end goal? Does he want to fuck me or something? Or is he like one of those annoying retards in the Romantic Comedy animes who tries SO HARD to get the girl, but ends up somehow with like….MULTIPLE GIRLS. You know the ones I'm talking about. *Clears throat* HAREM ANIMES. *Cough* Anyways….

"Oh my GOOOOOD…. Well I did a little dance for you, and you've got your fill for the night. So get out." With that I count up the bills in my hand, a job well done I must say. Who says it doesn't pay too be attractive? No body that's who. But then he finally gets up out of his seat, goes over too me, and he does that ANNOYING thing again where he grabs my fucking chin and pulls it towards his face! "Hold on….we're not done here yet." Ok. Now this is where I draw the line.

 ***SMACK*** "OWWW! FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He screamed for a second. "HANDS OFF ASSHOLE! I said get out!" I wasn't gonna let that creep have his way with me. I don't take shit from no one! Even…cute guys. Hmph! Bite me.

He then growled at me and said "Hey I was just being friendly! Why the fuck do you have to be such a goddamn bitch all the time?!"

"Why the hell do you have to be so touchy-feely! The fuck do I look like your girlfriend?!" I said with my arms crossed, raising my voice a little bit too make my damn point heard.

"Maybe….Maybe not. But I'm just willing to explore you a little bit." He said while rubbing his cheek. He then kept fucking grabbing my chin anyways! This guy will have to go to the hospital by the time this is over. "And I'm willing to bet that you want to explore me too. There's more inside you than a stripper I'm sure. So how about we stop with the feistiness and let's go on a second date huh?" Uh-Uh. Not happenin' pal.

I raise my hand for a second slap, but the fucker caught it before I could do anything! "Hey hold up a goddamn second! Jeez. Look either yes, or no? Do you wanna go out on a second date?" For some strange reason… I blushed. I mean….the guy is a total creepazoid and he flirts way too much but…. I don't know. I guess I kind of….like it? OH Fuck you, I don't like it! He's just….fun to be around. But I literally can't get rid of him either. So….might as well just say fuck it.

"Oh GOOOOOOD…. Fiiiiiiiiine! If it'll get you to leave me the hell alone for the night, I'll go out with you a second time. Happy?!" I say with an irritated tone of voice. He just smiles devilishly at me. "Very happy. I guess I'll see you later then Audrey?" He says while looking at me, still smiling. I'm getting used to those smiles for some reason….They're still creepy as fuck…. But….. I guess they…don't make me want to slap him? I don't know.

"Yeah yeah, just get out of here already, the club is about too close soon." Wow total Tsundere Alert! I am not a Tsundere! God…. "You know…it's kind of cute when you act like that." Act like what?...How I normally act?! "The fuck are you talking about?" I ask while looking at him. "When you act like a Sundere…or whatever." OH MY GOD. This idiot doesn't even know how too pronounce it! "It's Tsundere, you dumbass!"

"Hey! Does it look like I watch that Japanese anime shit?!" I keep arguing back and forth with him. He's such a moron. "Too be honest I'm surprised you even know what the fuck that IS!" Now were in each other's faces slightly, closer than ever. He just smiles at me and says…..

"Yeah…whatever. Let me just get your number in my phone here so I can call you and we can decide where you want to go. Ok?" Now he's asking for my phone number. Who does he think I am? A giddy teenager? But, nonetheless….since I know he's just gonna keep fucking asking me…..I write it down and hand it to him. "Here."

My god…..he's persistent this guy. I'm usually all for fucking around, but this guy must seriously want to bang me if he's playing it cool like this. He didn't even get mad about me slapping him. He must think I'm some sort of challenge or something. The annoying thing about him is all of these shitty games he keeps playing, he keeps flirting with me thinking that I like it, when In reality I don't!...Do I?... NO! It's not true. I don't like him. It would be SOOOOO much easier if he would just get to the point and get me in bed. That way, I could just fuck him, and move onto the next poor schmuck who just wants to get his dick wet!...But for some reason….it seems like this guy wants more. Much, MUCH more.

 **James's Perspective**

Yeesh, that was some fuckin' lap dance. At least not everything went sour afterwards. I managed to get Audrey's phone number. At that moment I felt like I had just scored a big touchdown at one of my games. Speaking of which, I left practice early today in order to go to the nightclub too see Audrey. I know on paper that sounds like a shitty thing to do, but if you were interested in a totally hot red-head, whom for some reason, even though it doesn't seem like it, you had a massive connection with….wouldn't you blow off practice too?

Either way….For some strange reason I really like Audrey. She's harboring something inside of her, and even though she's a total bitch, I can see glimpses of a decent human being in there. So let's crack the code and find out what she's hiding insider her safe of a heart.

Now after I left the red room in the back, I saw Kyu, with that blonde stripper from before, the one with the blue eyes, blonde hair & Tan skin? Misty? Yeah her. She was seriously pole dancing right in front of Kyu, giving her more of a show than necessary. "KYU! Yo it's time to go! Let's move it!" I tell her, she just sits there looking like she's in love with the stripper in front of her. With her hands on her face and elbows on the table, drooling like crazy.

"Ehhhhhh…One minute…hahaha…." My god she's delusional. I snap my fingers in front of her face. Yep, she's under her spell. That's just fuckin' great. "C'mon Kyu! I have to get home, I have practice in the morning-" She then cut me off by covering my mouth. Oh shit! I forgot, the bouncers are still outside. If they find out I'm a college student They'll know I faked my I.D…..even though It looked crazy real.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! Let's go. Can I at least bring her home? Please?" Absolutely fuckin' not.

"No." I tell her. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

"PLEASE?!"

"NO!" Kyu then breathes in heavily and makes an anime puppy dog face at me… Oh god here it comes….

"PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAASEEE?!" She bats her eyes twice, and then I just angrily scream at her.

"NOOOO! NOW LET'S GO!" With that I walk outside. It's funny how the music's so loud we're not causing any commotion or nothing. Kyu just sighed, looked at her stripper, and said….

"*sigh*….Alright. Sorry Misty, looks like you're staying in the dog house." Obviously referring to the "Sexy Bitch" line from the last episode. "It's okay sweetie. I'll see you around. Come and visit me again sometime, Ok? And maybe I'll give you a little something in private." Misty then kissed her cheek and went backstage. Kyu was completely ecstatic, with sparks trickling up her spine and her eyes rolling around. She still had that drool monkey look on her face. She was so ecstatic that I had to drag her back to my car! …..Ugh…what am I gonna do with this nympho-freak?

Anyways, once we finally get back home after a while, I was lying on my bed, and Kyu asked me… "So? How'd it go with Audrey? Did you get a lap dance? A cuddle? *gasp* did you fuck her right there in the red room?!" I just look at her with my hands behind her head.

"The first one's in the ball park." I tell her.

"Niiiiiice. Looks like your wings are finally starting to spread. That's amazing!" She then lays next to me in her fairy lingerie outfit with her hand on her cheek and her elbow on the bed.

"There may be hope for you yet. Look at the Huniebee. It's for something important." So I pop the bad boy open, and I see something weird… a green star? What? It looks like something out of one of those weird puzzle games, like Candy Crush…. Or Cookie Jam…..Or Bejeweled… Or Huniepo- ANYWAYS…

"What the hell is that? A green star?" Kyu points too it. "Yep. You see that? You've figured out what kind of trait she likes. That green star represents Flirtation. So just keep flirting with her, and you've got a golden ticket too some pussy my friend. You've done good Johnny. You've done very good…"

She tells me while smiling at me. So that WAS working after all! She can pretend like she doesn't like it, but I know deep down, she loves it. "Oh… did I mention I got her number? She said call too set up a second date. So I think I'll do that tomorrow." Kyu raised her eyebrow at me.

"Uhm…..what? Are you serious? No you're not." Bitch….WHAT?! you can't tell me what to do! Do you even know who I am bro?! "What? Kyu I need to get some fuckin' sleep!" I tell her.

"Dude, it's only like, 12:00 O Clock at night! You've got plenty of time!" She tells me, raising her voice a bit. Ugh….I really don't feel like arguing with Kyu after the night I just had. I just got a sexy lap dance from a sexy red head. Best night ever.

"Just go ahead, call her up, and set up the second date. Don't play those games dude, You know contrary too popular belief, we women like straightforward men. All that bullshit game playing is just going too piss her off even more. So just call her and set it up, will ya?" I grumble a bit, but I end up doing what she asks of me anyways. Well…As an Italian plumber once said in a legendary video game….. HERE WE GO! ….. Don't as how I know what that is either. I'm never gonna tell you. So shut up.

 **Two way Call: 12:05 AM ET**

Audrey: Who the hell could this be? Hello? Oh wait….lemme guess? Its you isn't it?

James: Hey Audrey, glad you answered, like I knew you would.

Audrey: Yeah yeah, don't do that. I thought we already established that I don't like you like that. So knock that shit off.

James: Fair enough.

Audrey: So why're you calling me at fucking MIDNIGHT. I'm about to go to sleep!

James: Well you wanted me out of there so fast, I never got the chance to set up out second date.

Audrey: I…I never said I wanted you out of there. I just didn't want to feds too throw you out.

James: Well, you kept saying "Get out! Get out Get out!" I assumed you either wanted me to get the boot out of the club… or you wanted me like crazy. Hahahahha!

Audrey: *Growls* Alright look asshole! I don't have time for your games, so get to the point! I'm already at my limits with you James!

James: Ok Ok, what do you want to do next week for our second date?

Audrey: I don't fucking know! Something fun! Maybe go get fucked up…..On some weed? Go to a rave party? Shoot some nice hero-

James: YEAH I'm not into that shit. The party I'd be down for, but drugs….no way. Are you saying you do drugs?

Audrey: Well….sort of? I've already told you once.

James: Is there something your hiding from me Audrey? You can tell me y'know….I won't Judge.

Audrey: As if I need your sympathy you creep! Tch…..I'm not hiding anything. I just….take a couple drugs some times. Some PCP, Weed & Crack. Sometimes even blow…But other than that I do it very sparingly. Nothing too burst your tiny brain over.

James: Alright, fair enough. How about something a little different? Maybe a trip to the water park?

Audrey: The water park?! You just want to see me in a bikini don't you? 

James: A man can dream can't he? Hahahahha! 

Audrey: Hahahahah! At least you're honest. Alright fine. I'll do you the honor of letting you see me in a bikini. But you BETTER make this worth my while. If I get fuckin' bored, I'm totally leaving you there.

James: How're you gonna get back home? You don't drive do you?

Audrey:… …..OH fuck you.

James: Heheheheh. Then in that case….bring it on Big Red.

Audrey: Oooooh….. I like that comeback. You're a lot smarter than I give you credit for James. Alright then asshole, I'll oblige. Now I need some fuckin' sleep. Niiiiiight.

James: Alright then. I'll talk to you tomorrow at School. Goodnight.

 **Audrey's Perspective**

Huh…. He's quite the flirt isn't he? Maybe THAT'S why he gets smacked all the time. Then again…. You didn't hear that from me. I'll give him this…he certainly knows how to push my buttons. And not just in the wrong ways. If anything…he's at least got me interested in him. Push me too far though….and I will fucking snap on a bitch and bop the fucking shit out of them. Regardless of whether or not they're a man, or a woman!

Though I wonder….. What's the big deal? Why does he flirt with me so much? Most guys are total horn dogs, and that I'm fine with…..but for some reason, I'm fine with him flirting with me….and not fine with it at the same time. Gah, all this bullshit is making me confused as fuck! Fuck him and his stupid games. I'm going to have to break it straight to him that I'm not in the mood for his games. Meaning that I'm just gonna have too let him down easy, or hard. Depends on my mood that day.

 **James's Perspective**

"Alright! The date is successfully set up for next week. We're going to the water park." Kyu smiled at me and jumped on top of me with her arms right over my shoulders.

"Good job rookie! I'm so proud of you! That was amazing! You're making such great progress. You know what we should do too celebrate? A good, old fashioned, complementary fu-" No. Not right now. I cover her mouth and look her DEAD in the eye.

"I. NEED. SLEEP. Piss off and go to bed. You'll get some in the morning." With that I toss her off the bed and begin to drift away too sleep after turning off the light. I gotta say….for once in my life I'm actually having fun with a girl! And it was working. Kyu might've been annoying, but she definitely helped me get Audrey too at least acknowledge me. So I'll cut her some slack in the morning and let her get some good dick.

In the meantime, I rest my head on my pillow, turn out the lights , and go to sleep…..only too be AWOKEN minutes later by Kyu's loud ass SNORING! God even I don't snore as much! Sheesh. Love fairies make the most terrible roomates…..

Anyways the next day I'm up bright & early, and after a good session or two with Kyu…y'know what I'm talking about. I'm not putting you guys through the torture of watching me fuck a flat-chested fairy again.

I take my shower, Style my hair Justin-Bieber style, and get dressed, wearing my striped black & gray muscle shirt, white shoes, and black shorts with a gold chain. I mean….I know I'M obviously not a douche bag. But….The way that douche could dress and his hair….Dude's got dress game. I'm just sayin'.

Anyways, I head out the door and after class, because let's face it you're really there too take peeks at Ms. Yumi's ass all day. In fact…. "So class if you take away the Product of the vectors, the angular momentum of a particle of mass m with respect to a chosen origin is given by the equation, L = mvr sin θ…" She was writing on the board, and I honestly was not paying attention. Because her ass was bending over and boy did it look super-tight. Afterwards she adjusted her bra and I could see it too! It looked like a black lingerie strap bra with pink highlights behind it. This was weird too, but I could see through her shirt, which didn't really cover up much too be honest.

Ok that's enough of me ogling the teacher, Now let's get into the thick of it with a visit to what I do for a living….FOOTBALL!

The University Of Glenberry has a lot of different sports, Soccer, Baseball, Rugbee, Lacrosse, and even Tennis! But one of the biggest and most popular here at GlennU was football! God I love football, I've been trained in it ever since I was a child by my pop!...Who is now dead.

Unfortunately…..ANYWAYS! I'm at practice, I get laced up, put on my uniform, and already once I get out there…. Coach Witthertail is screaming my damn head off.

"MONROE! Get over here son!" He tells me. Coach Witthertail is a gray-haired old fart whose over-weight, and is giving plays and commands on the field? Seriously what is it with fat, old looking white guys and sports these days? Anyone want to explain John Madden maybe?

Anyways… Coach is probably still peeved about my "Un-satisfactory" Performance at practice yesterday, as well as me leaving early. I lied and said that I had a family emergency. You may now have the right too flame me if you want, Just know that I don't give a shit.

"You've been dropping passes, tackling a lot less harder, making some serious fumbles happen, what is goin' on? You been taking drugs or somethin' son? We need you at LAZER focus! You understand that? Now get on that field and get ready to throw down!" I dunno… I couldn't get Audrey out of my mind. But in order to keep my place on the team as the leading linebacker, I had to focus. But then I saw the cheerleaders talking.

As I was taking my two-point stance behind the defensive line of scrimmage, I looked over and saw two of the cheerleaders speaking, then I looked up and saw…. WHAT!? It was fucking Audrey! She was talking with one of them in the stands! The blonde haired bitch with the ponytails! OH … NOW I gotta put on a show for her.

So once one of the guys on the Dawnwood Dynasties team says "Blue 23! Blue 23! SET! HUT HUT!" And everyone blitzes into action, People start tackling each other, and the defensive linemen then guard the main quarterback, who was running like crazy. The guys on the opposite side began too close on him, but I ran up with my quick fuckin' lightning fast speeds….And sacked one of them! I'm sure Audrey liked that, because she was laughing her ass off at their pain….God she's a bitch. But I like her.

After practice, because I'm not going to go into EVERY detail that went into it, I got dressed, and went out to find Audrey, because she wasn't there for nothing. We started walking and talking, and talking, and I noticed something about her… Her hair was different! It was black with blue highlights. That's weird, even for her.

"Did you do something too your hair? It looks…." I hesitated to say anything, because you know her. She's fucking sensitive too practically EVERYTHING. "What? I change my hair every week n' a half. You got a problem?!" Who is she? Ramona Flowers? Anyways…

"No! No….It actually looks really cute. So does that dress." She was wearing a white & blue Dorothy type dress with ringlets at the bottom that were colored in a blue & white pattern as well as mary janes on her feet that were sepia in color. She also had on a nice blue collar with a white blow. It fit her hair style, hell at least she knows how to dress. She looks really cute in this outfit, it's like something out of a fairy tale with her choice of outfits. And she says I'm weird. Granted I liked her dress style, but Come on! She's got a weirder dress style than A Disney Princess who discovered Lord & Taylor. She blushed at me upon saying that, and then looked away.

"Oh…..well…Whatever." C'mon Audrey, you could be a little tamer than that. Don't make it obvious at least….That just allows me more room to do this.

"Aw come now Big red. Pretty soon I'm gonna have too start calling you Big Blue. Or Big Black & Blue. Heheheh." I get behind her and grab her shoulders, keeping up the flirting. She then scowled at me, and turned around, actually angry. "I'LL TURN YOU BLACK & BLUE!" And when I looked at her…..here eyes were red.

And I'm not talking about her pupils….I mean the area outside of her eyes. Was she smoking too much weed? Then why was she so angry? What's her problem?

"Whoa Whoa! Chill out! What's your problem?" I put my hands up and back away slightly. She just scoffed and then walked away from me. The hell was that all about? Is she okay? I scream at her… "Audrey! Where are you going?!" She just said nothing and left… Ok….?

Kyu then jumped from the bushes, wearing a….WHAT THE HELL IS SHE WEARING?! She's wearing some kind of leaf bikini with a rose crown on! Her hair is tied in a ponytail too. "Kyu what are you doing on Campus?! I told you too stay home!" I told her.

"I should say the same thing! What did you do?! I told you not too piss her off!" I didn't! I just joked about calling her Black & Blue because she was wearing Black & Blue! Or at least her hair was black & blue anyways. I didn't do anything! I don't even know what happened!" Kyu then takes out her version of the Huniebee. God knows why. God knows why anything is happening right now!

"Well look at this!" Kyu then puts the Huniebee up too my face and it shows me…. A Heart? A meter?... A heart meter! And it's at 25%.

"You see this?! THIS is the chance you have of sleeping with her. You need to get that meter back up if you want to have any chance of sleeping with her. So call her back and fix this!" She nags me. Like my fucking mom. Ugh….. I do as she asks and call her back. Surprisingly, within 10 seconds she answers.

"Hello?..." Yeesh…..she sounded winded…..And tired…I could feel a slight depression with a hint of remorse in her voice. Almost like she was kind of sad….This totally took me out of my element.

"You…You okay? You don't sound too good." I said to her.

"I'm fine…..Why are you calling me?" She said. She almost sounded like a robot when she said that. Jesus Christ…

"I'm just calling too ask why the hell you bailed on me like that. What's wrong Audrey?" I ask her. Seriously, she sounds…..depressed. Is she bi-polar or something? Maybe it's…..Yeah. That has too be it. We need to have a talk.

"I told you! It's fine!...Look can we just…..go on our date tomorrow? Please….? I have a pounding headache." Wait a minute…..Audrey?! Using the word PLEASE?! Her name, and that Word, should NOT be in the same sentence! Now I know something is wrong. But for the sake of the date….. I shove it to the wayside. For now. "Alright…..I guess I'll see you tomorrow." With that I hang up the phone…

Now it's time for me to get prepared for my date with Audrey to the Water Park, and with that, I put on some red swimming trunks with black at the bottom, grab a towel, and turn around to see Kyu In that same damn bikini from YESTERDAY! And the worst part is…..she's wearing Scuba Gear! I mean what in the actual hell?!

"Kyu! What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" I say too her with an anime angry look on my face. "Sup dude, I'm going scuba diving once we get to the park! Don't you know there are plenty of fishes in the sea for a love fairy? Hehehe!" Always with her and the Jokes isn't it? Ugh….. Jeez Louise.

"Oh, and I'll be monitoring your date with Audrey this time. To make sure you don't fuck this up. If you're lucky, you could get her home on the second Date! But usually, women always end up fucking their men at night. So it'll take at least four dates for you to get her to like you enough so that she'll want to bang you. Sounds like fun right?" She smiled at me. Her smiles were always welcoming and bright for some reason. I felt a nice warmth too them. That's why this time…I'm gonna be a little nice too her and tell it like it is.

"Kyu….I don't really know if that's even my goal anymore. Just too sleep with her." She looked at me with a weird look on her face, y'know that face that Anime characters make when they go "WTF?"

"Uhm….excuse me?" She said, with a weird tone of voice too. "What do you mean?" She asks me. I decide too just let things go and pick up Audrey, by walking past Kyu, and heading out the door. "Nothing. Nevermind."

And so with that, I went over too Audrey's place by Car. She had the tiniest house. It wasn't a super tiny house to the point where it looked like a shed, but it looked like it only had two small floors. But I wasn't here too take a peek inside, I went up to the door, knocked on it. And Audrey answered my call….in the most….ridiculous….swimming outfit ever!

OH MY GOD! It barely covered up anything! I couldn't hold back my snickering, because this is just priceless! "What?...What?!" She kept saying as I was snickering

"Well…it's just that….Your bikini…. It looks like a candy wrapper! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" AAAAAAAND that was met with a slap. She had her eyes closed and I was on the ground with one hell of a burning handprint on my face. My cheeks were so puffy it's like she punched them. "SHUT…UP." Ouch…..

Anyways, we headed to the water park, and the place was brimming with life and color….And WATER! There were kids, girls, their families & Friends, and everyone & their grandmother was here. There were colored slides, food stands, there was a lazy river, it had the works.

I honestly didn't know there was a water park in Dawnwood until I heard about it from Trey. He once took a girl he was out with on a date there. They've also got a beach named Turtle Bay right near the place. Good thing this was the weekend. It's a nice & beautiful day out too. And even though Audrey's bikini was absolutely absurd….. She looked hotter than ever.

"OH SHIT! I forgot my sunscreen!" She said, sifting through her bag like crazy to try and find it.

"Ah jeez….hold on, I got somethin' too hold you over." I reach into my own bag, stuff it into a locker that I paid damn near $2 for, and take out a bottle of SPF 50.

"Is this SPF 50? That's the only kind of sunscreen that meshes well with my skin." She says to me. She also had radiant, nearly PERFECT Skin. Seriously I could not praise this girl enough on her looks. The only physical trait I don't like about her is the fact that she's fuckin' tiny, Or at least compared to me. I'm like 5'10. She's 5'2 at the most.

"Yeah it's SPF 50. Here take it. Use it all day if you want." I don't really need it. I'm already tan enough as it is.

"Thanks I guess….So…what are we going to do first?" She folded her arms, and looked at me, wondering what we were going to do next. I simply smile a mischievous smile at her….and then I pick that bitch up Bridal style! "Wha- Hey!" She says to me.

"We're going to have a lot of fun. Isn't that what you're all about?" I told her. "Yeah! But not like this! Put me down!" She then shook her arms back and forth and had this adorable look on her face. I simply shook my head no, and headed on out to the slides.

First slide went completely downhill, and it was at least 200-300 feet off the air, heading straight down at a 76 degree angle. Audrey was up first, And MAN did she look scared shitless. She whimpered and looked down at the slide, which I imagined looked like she was high off of the earth's surface in the sky. It's like jumping off the diving board in cartoons.

"Mmmhhmhm…..Do I have to go first?!" She said while looking back at me.

"Well you were next in line, so go ahead! It won't be that bad!" I'm going to help her out a bit, I then wrap my arms around her waist, causing her too blush and look back at me.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She said while still nervous as all hell. "Helping you get a leg up! See you at the bottom!"

"Wait WHAT?!" With that, I tossed down the slide and sent screaming as she flung off of the slide's bottom arch and into the water, with me following shortly after. HOLY SHIT that was awesome. Audrey then came up from the water, and tried splashing the hell out of me.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed. I just laughed it off. "I was scared shitless!"

"Oh come on Audrey, you gotta admit, that was fun. Plus you can't stay scared of water slides forever." I told her.

"I wasn't scared of the fucking slide!...I'm…..terrified of heights alright." She folded her arms and looked away from me. I just went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, while giving her a nice smile and a wink.

"Well I think you just got over your fear Big Red." She looked back at me with a glare, which quickly changed into a smile. She never took her eyes off of me for a second. "Let's just get out of here before I smack you." Heh. I knew it. She totally digs me….This date might actually go a lot better than I thought it would.

 _ **Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Oh and from now on, whenever you see italics in the middle of dialogue, that's Kyu talking and breaking the fourth wall too make a joke. So your welcome. Next chapter might come out tomorrow! Stay Tuned! ;3**_


	5. Sensitivity - The Third Date

_**Sorry I haven't been uploading guys, I've been pretty busy as of late trying to find another Job, and the week I've had didn't go so well. =( Luckily I'm back! Oh and you might also see an honest trailer from me very soon depending on the ideas I get. Time for Audrey & James's third Date! Also I MAY jump the shark a little with a surprise at the end of this one. ;) Enjoy!**_

 **James's Perspective**

So it's been a pretty dope day. We've done everything, from water slides, too hitting the tubes, too cotton candy chowing, too pool hopping. Though we didn't visit the wave pool. Why? Fuck the wave pool, that's why.

Whenever I'm in the wave pool it's always filled with fat, smelly, Italian or Mexican dudes that wear shirts in the pool! Or WORSE… They're shirtless! And due to the massive fluctuation of the waves, you always end up bumping into them! It's fucking disgusting.

Plus there's always some little kid using the pool as a toilet, and there's the perverted Japanese people who act like they're on the subway trains back in their home country, you know what I'm talking about…..Uhhhhhh. Never mind.

Anyways, we still had fun, her and I, the girl with the Black hair & blue highlights, red eyes and tiny frame. She might be short as hell, and was more slap-happy than two high school girls in a fight, but she was actually kinda fun to be around. Overtime she stopped resisting my advances and just gave in. I was basically being a flirt the entire day, and only got smacked ONCE. Thank god, anymore slaps and I think my skin would turn green instead of red. Then we'd REALLY have a problem.

It's now 5:00 PM and everything's chill. We're taking a seat, and getting a couple bites too eat….. Hey that rhymed! Has some of Trey's magic rubbed off on me? … Oh and in case you don't remember…. The girl I'm with is the little mega bitch over there sitting on the opposite side of me with her hand on her cheek. Her name is Audrey Belrose.

It's pretty late in the day, the sun is beginning to set into a beautiful orange-red glow in the sky, and the evening is beginning to come in. I'm sitting there sipping my pepsi, because fuck Coke. Real men don't do Coke, they do Pepsi! And then I look over at Audrey, who's sitting there surprisingly chill, but refusing to look at me.

"Yo Audrey?... you okay?" I ask her, generally concerned about her attitude. Don't tell me I fucked up again? I KNOW she loves the flirting. So don't even give me that fuckin' bullshit. She looks up at me and then looks away like a Sudere; _TSUNDERE YOU IDIOT! TSUNDERE!_

And says… "I'm fine! What?" I smile a bit and say, with general concern.

"Well you've been quiet ever since we've been here. You're not even eating the funnel cake I bought for you." On a date, I heard it's customary for the guy to pay for the girl…..I always thought that was stupid. A bitch better pay for herself! Why the hell do I have to pay for her? She accepted the date! I don't owe her a damn thing. But…..seeing as though I don't wanna strike out with Audrey, I bought her a funnel cake. Something I thought she might like.

"Because I'm full. Is that so bad? Here you can have it." She pushed the basket of funnel cake towards me, I then look at it, look back at her…And scarf that sucker down! There's no way this bitch was gonna waste a good fucking funnel cake! She had this weird look in her eyes. Her eyes were like two large white circles while someone drew….black scribbles on the side. WTF?

 _You and I need to have a talk about anime stereotypes once we go home._

She then blinks and says "Whatever….can we please go home now? I've been up and down this park all day, and I'm tired." I raise an eyebrow, and then tickle under her chin. "Bitch please. You know you had fun today." I tell her teasingly.

"Yeah…..So what?! I had a good time! Don't make such a big deal out of it." She then smacks my hand away and gets up. "Can we just fucking go?! Please? …I'm not used to this." Used to what? Hmmm…..maybe I can figure it out once I take her home. "Alright then. Fair enough."

 **Kyu's Perspective**

My little Douchebag is growing up….. Mommy's so proud! He's totally gonna pork that bitch like a fresh out of the oven holiday ham! All he needs is one more date.

So I check the huniebee, and the chances of him sleeping with her ARE…..….wait a minute….. I pull out the huniebee, and open the chart. And the chances of her sleeping with him are at… 20%?! How?!

That means it went DOWN….how is this possible?! What the hell is he doing? He did exactly as I told him, and yet it's working out like THIS? What the hell?! The sex graph should be going up! Why is it going down?!

Did I do something wrong?! Did I tell him too flirt when I should've told her she likes talent?! Does he consider me his only sperm dumpster?! That's never happened before. So what could it be?... *gasp* ….Wait. I glance over at the two of them leaving. I was in the lazy river the entire time, right near them, and I'm beginning to pass right by him. I see him get up with his date the bitchy red head, who…for some reason is now black & blue. Wow Ramona Flowers complex much?

And soon as he gets up….he goes in too straightforward and holds her hand. Suddenly, I hear the most terrifying orchestra play in my HEAD!

 **DUN! DUN! DUUUNNNNNNNN!**

OH. MY GOD. WHAT in the holy mother of venus's Tig Ol' Bitties is that douchebag doing?! He's romancing her, making moves suggesting he's interested in her! When he should be going in for the Jason Voorhees kill! …. Well not that kind of kill. Anyways, seriously! He's romancing her, what is he in love or something-….. Oh my god it's worse than I thought isn't it?

I am NOT having that shit. My reputation is on the line! I don't give a fuck about "True Love".

So I call James, and I immediately tell him to come to the Lazy River. And this time, people can see me, so this sexy fairy can rock this sexy ass leaf bikini and look better than all of the bitches up in this joint, thank you very much!

Once I get him on the line, I tell him… "James! Come to the lazy river, now!" And then hang up. He gets a puzzled look on his face after looking at the Huniebee he owns. Too which Little Ms. Blue Bomber over there says …

"Uh…James? What's wrong with you? Why do you have that retarded look on your face?" This got him a BIT annoyed. She basically just said he looked retarded. I'd be pretty pissed too, god what a bitch!...She looks like fun! I'd love to party with her.

"I'll be right back Audrey, wait here for me." With that he stormed off, and Audrey just blinked twice. She's probably confused as fuck, don't worry sweetie, all will become clear…As soon as I remind this love struck looney of the mission at hand!

So James comes waltzing on over to the lazy river. And I float right next to him in a tube. "James!" I call out too him. He runs right over too me and says.

"Wha- AGH!" I cut that son of a bitch off by pulling his ear and whispering. "Can you tell me what the fuckshit you think you're doing?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He says to me, whispering back. "I mean what are you doing with Audrey?!" Then I show him the Huniebee. Look at this! "LOOK at this!" Hey I already said that.

"The Huniebee's Sex calculator percentage has gone down! You've gone down a lot since your date with Audrey started. It was at 25%! Now it's at 20%!" I tell him. He just quacks like a duck for some….odd reason. Ok? And then gives me a look.

"…Kyu that's only 5%." It's more than five percent! "It's YOUR SEX LIFE!" Hey that's what I was about to say. Well I mean I did….but Uh…Yeah.

"And the more it goes down, the lesser chance you have of porking that bitch, can you please focus on the mission at hand?!" I remind him. A little forcefully? Maybe. But I have a track record too keep up, and I'm NOT gonna let go of it anytime soon. So….tough love Jamesy, tough love.

He just takes his ear back and says "Yeah yeah, I got it! I'm still workin' on it. So chill the fuck out. I got in handled." He says to me. He'd better! Or else he's not getting' any from me tonight. But in all honesty….. What if he actually ends up in Love with this girl? UGH. I thought guys liked too fuck hot girls. In all my years of helping boys turn into men, the fun way, I've never encountered friends with benefits relationships that end in romance or love or….whatever you wanna call it. And this….This doesn't feel the same way. It feels like…..LIKE LOVE!

 **James's Perspective**

Sheesh…. What the fuck was up with Kyu? I get close to one girl and she acts like I stabbed a damn puppy. Fuck. Forget Wanda McWhorewinkle over there, it's all about me and Audrey.

So once I come back up, Kyu finally lets go of my damn ear, and we finally get too leave the park, we head back home too Audrey's place. Man even her house is tiny! I shudder at the thought of seeing her parents for some reason. I imagine her dad is at least 5'7, while her mom is probably 5'4. I know I'm making delusional generalizations, but HOLY SHIT. I might have to start calling her mouse if we hook up for real.

Anyways… time to make my move. Since Kyu won't shut the fuck up about me sleeping with her, I just decided to say "Fuck it" And go in for the kill.

"So here we are now, but the night's still pretty young. Your parents' home?" I ask while looking at her. She still won't look at me, looking down the entire time looking nervously cute as she does it too. At this point I can't tell if she's nervous or is denying her feelings, but one thing's certain….. She fucking digs me.

"I personally don't care if they're home. I'm my own damn person, so I come and go as I please…..Most likely not though. My dad is….." Then she stops speaking for a second, as I look at her, wondering what she's gonna say next.

"…..None of your business ok? They're both not here. So what of it?" She tells me. "Well Then! I think I'll do you a favor and keep this party goin'. Let's see what your little hot shop abode looks like from the inside?" I tell her while smiling at her, telling it like I'm the boss. She glares like she ain't havin' it, but…. She stays silent…..and we have a stare down that is both intense, and kinda romantic at the same time. I give her a nice devilish smile, she gives me a petty ass glare. After at least ten seconds of looking at each other to the point where it was almost like we were into each other's eyes…

"…..Alright. Your welcome to come in. Go ahead! See if I fucking care." TOUCHDOWN! Damn I'm good! I don't even need Kyu anymore. I got this thing locked up now! …. Though….. Part of me wondered why she hesitated? Was she still working out whether or not she liked me? Or did part of her still resent me? I don't even know anymore. But….I bet I'll find out later on.

So I enter Audrey's house, and it's pretty nice. Her house has a nice living room, chock full of portraits. DAMN so many fucking portraits, it's crazy. Most of them are of her and her "Dad". They must be pretty close.

"Go ahead and sit down somewhere, I got some shit too do upstairs so….I guess maybe once I come back we can share a beer or something. Just don't fucking touch anything!" I put my hands up. DAAAAAYUM girl chill the fuck out.

"Alright alright. Y'know, you should have some ice cubes shoved down there." She looked at me like I was crazy. "What? WHY?" She asked me.

"Because I don't think you know the meaning of the words… "Chill out"?"

 **SMACK!** Audrey had her hand up, and my cheek was pretty red… Ok I'll admit I deserved that one.

"Just shut the fuck up and sit down here until I get back!" She yells at me, and then she storms upstairs. Well that didn't go so well. Note too self, no more jokes for the night.

I take a seat on Audrey's leather couch, which is also red, like her original hairstyle, and I look around at all the pictures. It's honestly kind of creepy how she has so many pictures on her wall. Like damn, did she worship her fucking parents or something? And where's her mom?

I look away from them, but….one picture actually catches my eye. It's a picture with her and her mom and dad…..and she's young. She's smiling in the picture, her father's hands are on her shoulders, and her mom is too the left of her. Everyone is smiling into the camera, and Audrey looks too be at least about 8 or 9, 10 at the oldest.

Is this really Audrey? She looks so different…..so happy. What happened? Ugh….I don't even care. I was honestly too busy thinking about how I was gonna recover from that joke I made earlier about her inability to Chill the fuck out. As well as how my cheek is able to take all of this abuse…..

But this picture…..It still leaves me puzzled. Cause there's a lot like this, ones that contain portraits of her, and her father. The picture I saw…..Well Curiosity might just kill this cool cat.

Because I just take it off the wall, look at it further for about ten seconds… And then I hear a familiar voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" FUCK. MY. LIFE. I'm dead. I quickly turn around and there's Audrey, she changed back into the dress she was wearing too school from earlier, and she…..had a weird white mark on her lip. Like right under her nose. It looked like white powder, plus that….and her fucking nose was bleeding!

"Why the fuck are you touching my shit! I told you not to touch anything!" She then snatched the picture from me and took it back. But I was more concerned about the bleeding nose.

"Hold up a sec Audrey, why is your nose bleeding?!" I ask her. "That's none of your fucking business! I told you specifically not too touch anything! What are you fucking braindead?! Blind?! Deaf!?"

She can talk like a bitch all she wants. But I'm more concerned about why she's bleeding out her nose. It isn't running or anything like that, but I can see blood slowly drip down from her nose for a bit, and plus there are red marks on her nose clearly indicating that it was bleeding before! So I don't answer her for a second…..Wait…..i'm not stupid…..She's been doing drugs again. HARD drugs. And I think she's been snorting some of that Candy….I know she likes sweets. But this has gone too far.

"Why the fuck aren't you answering me YOU FUCKING RETARD! WAKE UP! I'M YELLING AT YOU! PAY ATTENTION!" She reaches too slap me, but I block it once again. I've had enough slaps for one day.

"Audrey…..Why the hell is your nose bleeding?" She just glares and grimaces at me…. "Why the fuck should I answer your question when you won't answer mine?! WHY did you touch my shi-" I cut her off. I've had enough of her bullshit for one day.

"BECAUSE YOUR NOSE IS FUCKING BLEEDING THAT'S WHY!" I get in her face, and give her a serious look. I'm not playing anymore….and once that happens…..she actually folds. She…..gets this look on her face like her life is at stake. Like she's scared. I feel bad for scaring her like this… but….I gotta know what she's doing too herself.

"What did you do Audrey?...I don't wanna yell at you like this, but it's only because I actually give a shit about you! I'm sorry I touched your portrait, I was curious alright! You looked so happy in the picture! I was gonna ask you when you came downstairs! But now here I see you've been snortin' rocks?! It's causing your nose too drench, and I'm not gonna have it. Is that why your nose is bleeding?!" She just shakes…like I have her hand in my own…..so I can feel it shaking. She's scared…..and she doesn't even answer me. It's like she's seeing me as a whole 'nother person.

I see this and back off a bit…letting go of her hand. If she slaps me….then so be it.

"I'm….I'm sorry. It's just that I got concerned seeing you like that Big Red…If something's wrong…..you don't have to play the Tsundere act. You can tell me. I'm here for you if you need me. What's the matter?...why are you so…..bitter? So bitter that you'd need to do drugs in order to keep yourself happy?" I tell her…Audrey looks down…..there are shadows over her eyes…..and an awkward silence fills the room.

"It's…." She just utters. "It's nothing…. I didn't really do….I didn't do any drugs. I was in the bathroom powdering my nose when I slipped and fell and my face hit the sink. That's what happened." Liar.

I knew she was lying….. But….for her sake… I'll let it go. For now. With that being said…..We talked for a little bit, I just asked if she was ok….and she said yeah. I decided to leave it at that…..and give her a nice comforting hug.

I gotta admit…..no girl would ever make me do this. This is completely out of my element, but…..Now I just feel bad for her. Something's wrong, and I want to help her. Maybe there's a reason why she's such a bitch after all…

So with that being said…..I just returned home afterwards… I was pretty weirded out by the bizarre events that just took place. I've never experienced anything like it. It was unsettling too me too say the least. And….not unsettling in the way you read Creepypastas on the internet. I mean unsettling in a way that just….rubs you the wrong way.

At the same time….. I really felt as though I was closer too Audrey. She was hiding something from me still…..I don't know why. But on the next date….I promised myself I'd show her that she can trust me. I've never really felt this way about a girl before….Hell before they'd always fucking smack me in the face if I even asked 'em out! …

But Audrey…..she's different for some reason…..She's not like the other girls….Even though she's smacked me more times than I can count…but with her….I don't know. I feel as though….I'm in love.

As soon as I get home, back to my dorm room, I expect that Kyu is there ready to annoy my head off. But she's sitting at the helm of my bed, simply reading one of my hent- I MEAN porn magazines. She looks at me and says

"Oh your back!" She jumps off the bed, and then flies over me. "Sooooooo, how'd it go tiger? You turn that pussy into a bobcat with your man-meat or what?" She then nudges me and winks, but I just walk right past her.

She looks at me with confusion on her face. "What's wrong pal?" Raising her eyebrow.

"Kyu…..some shit popped off. I don't really wanna talk about it." She kept looking at me weirded out.

"What's the matter?... *gasp* did you fail the mission!? Oh my god! No way?! You struck out with her?! I better look at the Huniebee!" She then looked on the little cellphone thing, and what she saw nearly took her breath away. "10 FUCKING PERCENT?!" What's happened to you?! This is a disaster! What did you do?!" She tells me, freaking the fuck out.

I simply look at my poster of Pamela Anderson, and half-close my eyes, then facepalm myself. I might've fucked up somewhere along the lines… I realize that now. But….when you screw something up… you screw it back down. So I lean up on the end of my bed, and I open my cell phone…

 **Audrey's Perspective**

What the hell just happened?...I don't even…Tch….Fucking bastard. First he touches my dad's portrait, then he makes me feel bad about doin' coke!

Yeah I fuckin' lied! SO WHAT?! He doesn't need to be in my business! He says he cares about me….Well… I don't need him too! I don't need a man to affirm me! I'm my own fucking girl. Ok? I don't need him all up in my business.

If he really cared about me…..he'd…..give me some space…..That's why…When he fucking grabbed me….That son of a bitch!...Sorry….but I just couldn't deal. He's gone too far. I know there's a double standard here, but I don't care! He is NOT allowed to touch me that way. I knew he should've just fucked me and got it over with, unfortunately for him I ain't no slut. So he had to work for it, but….I was kinda scared…..The look he had on his face was just….it reminded me of…..Tch!

Whatever. I don't have to tell you people anything! I'm the Mega-Bitch, remember? GOD I need a rush right now… I was about to go ahead and calm myself down by just smoking a joint…..but OF COURSE. My cell phone rings. GREAT. You know what? I think I'm just going to end it with this asshole! I'm tired of his shit! So I open the phone…

 **Two Way Call: 8:22 PM**

Audrey: Alright listen here you stupid asshole! I'm tired of your-

James: Hold on! Please Audrey, hear me out for a second okay?

Audrey: NO! Fuck you! I'm tired of your bullshit. You scared the fucking life out of me, I thought you were gonna-

James: Hit you?...I'd never do that. Audrey I wanted to say I'm sorry for getting a bit rough with you. I know I over-stepped my boundaries, and almost crossed into physical abuse territory. And for that I apologize.

Audrey: ….. Well…..Good. At least you know what you fucking did.

James: Yeah. Anyways, you maybe wanna give me one more chance and go out on a third date?

Audrey: Hmmm…Alright. Fine. But no more fucking tricks! Got it?!

James: Yeah I got it. And Audrey?

Audrey: What?!

James: …..I'd never hit someone with bewitching red eyes like yours. You're way too beautiful for someone like me too ruin your face. You're not Rihanna, so quit acting like a victim. I know I over-stepped my boundaries…..but it was only because I was generally damn near paranoid about your bloody nose.

Audrey: What bloody nose?...

James: You didn't notice? Your nose was starting to run.

Audrey: I already told you I hit my face on th-

James: YEAH calling bullshit. You did not hit your face on the sink.

Audrey:…

James: Be honest with me Audrey….for once in your life…..Were you up there snorting coke before you came back down?

Audrey: …-lip quivers over the phone- ….Yes.

James: *sigh* We'll talk about this another time. I don't wanna make you feel bad about it but…..promise me you'll lay off that stuff for a while huh?

Audrey: Fine…..whatever.

James: You have to promise me Audrey!

Audrey: Alright!...I promise.

James: Ok. That's all I need for now…..I guess I'll see you next week?

Audrey:….Sure. Whatever.

James: Alright then.

Audrey: And…James?

James: Yeah?

Audrey:…Thanks….I guess…..

James: …You're welcome Big Red. Heheh.

Audrey: That nickname is stupid you know.

James: Huh?

Audrey: You call me "Big Red" When I'm clearly a fucking midget. I don't get that. It's fucking ironic as all hell.

James: Yeah…but you've got a big attitude. Your bark is way worse than your bite. Plus I thought it might help lift your spirits a little. It's refreshing too know you're big in someone else's eyes. You'll always be big too me.

Audrey: ….. –smiles over the phone- Thanks. Goodnight.

James: Goodnight Big Red. –hangs up-

 **Audrey's Perspective**

Ok…..Even I have to admit that was…a little sweet.

But whatever…..it doesn't matter…..it's not like I'm beginning to like him. But ultimately…at least he cares. That's more than I can say for…..HIM…Ugh.

Whatever, I'm not even in the fuckin' mood to do drugs anymore.

All of a sudden though…..I can feel a straight pounding in my chest. Like it's pounding more than usual….. My heart is beating fast. I hold my hand on my chest and….it is. It's beating faster than ever. I've….never really felt this way. How is it even possible? Am I actually starting too like this turd faced jerk?!...He makes my heart beat so fast…I DEFINETLY have got to give him a good fuck later.

 **James's Perspective**

After that whole fucking fiasco that was our "Second Date", a week had passed by, and it was time for our third date. I figured why not just skip the bullshit and jump right into It? I was getting ready for it too. I had my deluxe suit on with a nice red tie. Because we both know Red is the best fucking color on the planet. I also styled my hair back with some gel. Lookin' slick there James! I'll be "bonding" with Audrey ALL NIGHT!...Y-you see what I did there?... Heh…Shouldn't there be an explosion going off behind me- Anyways!

Kyu was still determined to get us in the same bed together. So she kept reminding me and reminding me and reminding me of the damn mission. She came up right behind me and started massaging my shoulders, as if I was preparing for some kind of boxing match. WTF?

"Alright champ. This is the date that'll put you back on the map with Audrey! The Sex Percentage calculator's low right now, but you can get it back up if you stay focused! Make your intentions known, charm her all night, and keep up the flirtation, because her preferred trait hasn't changed…." I take a glance at the Huniebee, yep it hasn't changed. It still says that she loves flirtation and hates romance.

But that's kind of interesting….because I think she's starting too warm up too it. "And if you're lucky…..you might get too bed her tonight! Make it snappy, and don't let me down out there kid! Ok?!" Kyu was in her normal outfit, the one I saw her in with the pigtails? Yeah that, and who is she calling Kid?!

"I'm not a kid Kyu! And I know what to do. Tonight's gonna be the best night of Audrey's life. I'll make sure of it."

"That's what I like to hear Champ! Go get 'em!" AND she slaps me on the ass again….I forgot she's such a nympho that it pains me too be her roommate. Dear god help me…..

Anyways, it's time for that date! I roll straight up to Audrey's place in my Scarlett Red Bentley, YES I have a Bentley, and walk too her door. Wondering if she's ready for me or even if she's gonna be here. Considering she's so damn fragile around me she could break like glass.

But I knock on the door, and after a couple of knocks…. "STOP IT! I'M COMING YOU MORON!" There she is. There's the Bbitch I know and love.

She opens the door….And just…WOW…..SHE. LOOKS. STUNNING. I'm serious; I know I'm rubbing it in at this point. But she is one hell of a P.Y.T. That stands for Pretty Young Thing if Michael Jackson taught me anything.

She had her hair styled in a small ponytail and she died it red once again without her white highlights at the bottom. She also was wearing a pure black dress that fit her nearly perfectly. In fact if fit her so well It….actually made her breasts look big! I'm serious!

She had on lipstick, velvet red nail polish, and….is that eye-liner?! Is this even Audrey?! I blink twice before opening my mouth….

"Wow….you clean up damn good." I then relax my face, and she just glares at me slightly. "Yeah thanks. Let's just do this already." With that being said, I take her too my car, and even open the door for her.

"I could've gotten it myself!...But thank you." This is so not Audrey, she's saying Thank you? Getting all dressed & dolled up? OH this is going to be one hell of a date. I know that much.

With that being said, I started driving off too our destination, Vinnie's Restaurant. I didn't tell her because I wanted to surprise her. I saved up a lot of money working part-time at the coffee shop for 8 bucks an hour. Working a total of 35 fucking hours just too get enough money to come here. So….She better appreciate it.

"So…do you even know where we're going?" And she's actually looking at me while talking to me this time? WOW this is a change of pace for Audrey.

"Yeah….But I'm gonna keep it a surprise for you. It ruins the mystery and fun if I tell you." I tell her while keeping my eyes on the road.

 _"I though girls liked straightforward men? I guess that was a bunch of bullshit." Remember that Jamesy?_

After a few minutes of driving, we finally arrive at Vinnie's. Audrey is pretty damn ecstatic about it too, her eyes widened and she got out of the car in a hurry.

"Vinnie's Restaurant?! Are you serious?!" She actually had a happy look on her face. Everything's so damn different on this date. It might actually go extremely well.

"Yep. I worked extra hours to go here. I figured "Eh might as well go big this time or go home." She was so happy, that she actually ran over and hugged me. Like….ACTUALLY hugged me.

I'm beginning to think I should ask WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH AUDREY?!

But I'm not gonna do that…At least not right now. "This is amazing! All of the rich folk in Dawnwood go here! Thank you!" She sounded so excited, but after looking up at me, widening her eyes, and regaining her composure…She cleared her throat and said

"I mean…..Yeah whatever. This is cool. Let's hurry up and get this over with." My god she's cute.

We head to the stairs that lead inside Vinnie's Restaurant and end up going into an Escalator. Audrey folds her arms when we get in, but when we come out…She is fucking amazed. It's like she's a caveman who just discovered fire for the first time. She looks around like a child at a Toys R Us, as the place was honestly…..Pretty damn fancy!

I mean, shit they have nice, well-kept tables with white cloth over them next to a beautiful viewing window, where you could look out into the midnight sky over Dawnwood….That's perfect. And we were right next to the Fancy Schmancy bar too.

So I asked for our reservation, and we were seated immediately. Right next to the window seat.

The moon's ominous glow shined down on both of us and our table. "Ok, may I take your order?" The waiter asks me & my hot date. In fact… I think I'll use that line.

As I open my menu I begin to get the first word. "You may of course…for me and my hot date."

I wink at her, she just scowls and looks away. She STILL keeps up that damn Tsundere act. Ugh.

"Alright what can I get for you?" I look through the menu, and since I was a meaty type of guy…. "I think I'll have the Seared tenderloin with Butter poached Lobster Tails." Yep. That seemed appropriate.

"Audrey, what are you gonna order?" I look at her, but then I see that she's looking through the menu at a hilarious quick pace…..And why does she have it upside down? "Grrrrr! Dammit there's nothing good on here! Where's all the sweets and shi-"

She then looks at me from over her menu, and then a trickle of sweat drops down the side of her head. "Eheheheh…I mean….I'll have what he's having." She said nervously.

"Alright….I'll be right back with your orders. In the meantime would you like any appetizers?" We both yelled at the guy to get out of here. "NO!" And then he scurried away.

We waited quite a long while for our food to arrive, and during this time I simply looked Audrey in the eyes, flirting silently.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" I just gave her a flirtatious look, like I was lost in her eyes….Which I'll admit…I kinda am.

"I told you….Your red eyes are just bewitching." She blushes and looks away, folding her arms.

"You can stop with the romantic talk. I've told you a million times that I don't like you that way." She's saying that. Sure.

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you even accept my dating proposal?" I say to her, getting a little closer while also moving my hand to the table.

"Because!...Because… Because I don't know! ….everyone needs a good smoke buddy…And… I dunno…I guess I just have a lot of fun when you're around." This'll probably be the only time I'll ever do this tonight since I know she doesn't like it….. but…. I grasp her chin with two fingers, and turn her head towards me, meeting her face to face.

"C'mon Big Red…..don't give me that Tsundere act. Why don't you just tell me? There's nothing you can hide from me, we're way too knee deep into this. So just tell me….what are you feeling?" She then smiles at me with the same flirtatious look I have on my face. Looks like she's finally folded.

"Alright…..Only if you'll let go of my chin." She says too me softly. So I oblige with her request.

"So talk to me. What's the deal?" I say to her.

"FIRST….you have to tell me something." She says while putting her left hand on her cheek and laying her head on her palm.

I also noticed….is she?...Is she actually into this? Because her hand is awfully close to mine. Like….our hands are almost brushing up on each other.

"Ok?...What's that?" I ask. Keeping my cool.

"Why do you care so much? Why do you….care about me? What's YOUR deal?" Her tone of voice is much softer than it was before. There wasn't a hint of bitchiness in it and it sounded like she was genuinely asking me a question. She's definitely folded.

"Well… I dunno. I guess I just thought you were cute. You were a total bitch when I met you before, now you're a little less of a bitch." I tell her.

"Well contrary too popular belief…..I'm not a total cunt. There's more to me than meets the eye y'know." She's now glaring at me while keeping up that flirtatious smile. We couldn't keep our eyes off of each other. We just kept looking at each other the entire time, getting closer with every sentence.

"Oh trust me…I know. That's what I've been trying to find out. Does that mean you'll let me in?" I ask her.

"Maybe…..If you're lucky I might let you into just more than panties." WHOA NELLY! She thinks I mean her panties. Wow, that's pretty bold. I really like the way this girl rolls.

"Heh….that's funny. You think I mean your panties." At this point…..I honestly don't care about getting in her pants…..I was way too into Audrey too even care. I started to have my hand creep up on hers, to the point where mine was over top of hers. She blushes and widens her eyes, but then regains her composure and looks back at me, returning the favor by grasping her hand with mine.

"Then what exactly do you mean?..." She says while looking straight into my eyes.

"Why don't I show you?" I tell her…..and then we inch close to each other…..and closer…..until…..

"Excuse me! Your dinner has arrived."

DAMMIT! Motherfucker! I was just about to hit the bullseye! I had to contain my anger, for the date's sake. But Audrey…..she couldn't do it so easily.

"HEY! WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT HERE! PISS OFF!" Her head was bloated over the other guy, and man was she steamed. She roared at him like a lion, forcing him to drop the baskets of our food, some baccardi & sparkling water, and buckets of ice at our table and run off.

"Oh shit….he dropped some Bacardi! Hold up a sec, I'm gonna pound this." She opens the bottle, pours a couple glasses for me and her, and we get too drinking.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

Time for a little undercover work! I'm at the restaurant by myself, not that hard considering I'm not the "Relationship" type.

I get my table, I open the menus and OH MY GOD There's nothing to eat here! Seriously, this place has some whack-ass food. I'd rather be eating at a dairy queen. LITTERALLY! Even though I know that sounds Ratchet as FUCK, but they have way better options than this.

But the food here isn't my objective, I glance over at James & Audrey on their "Date" too see if James is doing what I told him to do. And…..too my surprise….He's doing exactly what I told him too!-

WHAAAAAAAT?! I glance over and look at the two of them! And they're doing things like holding hands, giving each other lovey-dovey looks, and feeding each other lobster tails!

What in the serious fuck?! He's lost it. He's under her spell! My mission is in jeopardy! I needed to do something quick in order to make him realize what he's doing wrong! And I've got to do it now!...Ooh! A sexy waitress just walked out of the kitchen. BINGO.

I get a nice grinchy smile on my face….and she just happened to be walking by my table. So… I trip her! And she spills butter milk all over Audrey's dress! HAHAH! Now we can get back on track!

 **James's Perspective**

"AAAAAAAGGH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Audrey screams, damn she's pissed!

"Audrey chill out! It was an accident!" I tell her. She….actually calms down? She's seething mad, but she goes into calm down mode, and breathes in and out.

"I-I- I'm so sorry! Really I am, I don't know how that happened! I think someone must've tripped me or something-" The waitress babbles on and on.

"JUST FORGET IT!" Audrey screams. And then she storms into the bathroom in order to clean herself up, which had me waiting for a while. After the waitress cleans up the mess in like, 10 minutes, I get a call on my phone, which is once again linked to the Huniebee. Who could be calling me? Why KYU of course…..Fuck me.

I'm afraid too even open the phone, wondering what she could possibly have too say that would piss me off this time. So…I open the phone….answer the call…..and say…. "Hello?"

"WHAT IN PAPA SMURF'S TINY BLUE NUTSACK ARE YOU DOING?! YOUR MISSION IS TOO MAKE HER CLIMAX NOT COURT HER! GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN THE GAME DUDE, OTHERWISE YOU'LL NEVER GET HER IN BED! SHE'S NOT THE TYPE TOO GO FOR THIS LOVEY-DOVEY STUFF SO JUST GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER AND-"

AAAAAAND I'm done with her shit. She nearly took my head off with all of that screaming. I hang up the call, and wait for Audrey too return. Fuck. That. Noise.  
 _  
OH NOOOOO HE DID NOT JUST HANG UP ON ME!_

After a good half an hour, I was busy looking out onto the city. Damn it takes her that long to freshen up? Jesus. But miraculously…she finally came back. And she was all clean.

"Sorry it took me so long…." I look at her.

"It's cool….what took ya?" I ask her.

"…..I …..Wanted to make sure I looked perfect for you." This made me blush like a motherfucker. That actually made me feel special….Wow…..

"Wow…thanks. That's really nice of you Audrey."

"I don't fucking do nice. So just say thank you." Tch. Still a bitter bitch too the end huh?

"Alright…..fair enough." And with that….we resume our holding of the hands….and finish our dinner.

Later on, I took Audrey home, declaring the date as a complete success. And I walk her up too her door...

"So….did you have a good time tonight?" I look at her while she looks up at me. "Yeah…I guess I did. You know how to show a girl a good time I guess. We should…." She then looked away from me as soon as she said "We should", also while giving me a slight blush.

"Do this more often?..." I ask her. She just looks up at me slightly surprised, and then bobs her head down. I've never seen her so flustered in all my life. She is completely out of it right now…..and it's honestly the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

I pat her head and then bring my hand towards her cheek, grasping it….

"Yeah. I think so too. We should do this more often….."

And with that…I slowly lean in….very….Very….VERY slowly. And I close my eyes…..And then she just fucking GOES FOR IT! SHE. SMOOCHES ME! Can someone tell me what the flying, airborne fuck is GOING ON?!


	6. Sensitivity - The Final Date

_**This is too be the final date between Audrey & James. After this it's a concluding chapter…though I must warn you. Not all the relationships in this fiction end on a happy note…..SO ENJOY THIS ONE! Oh, and there's Lemon content in this chapter, so if you can't handle that, then leave right now. You have been warned.**_

 **Kyu's Perspective**

Ok! So…time for some RECON!

I'm busy hiding in the bushes, with a pair of bi-noculars that I pulled out of my vagi- I MEAN magical pockets! What do I look like, Princess Peach?

Anyways, I see everyone's favorite bad couple, walking right up to the door. I can't believe it!

The entire night James has been fucking everything up! I tried doing it his way, but it's not working. So I scout from the bushes near Audrey's door. I bring out my bi-noculars, and the target is sighted. James & Audrey walking up the entryway.

They just came back from their little "Date". And now things are about to get real. This is it Jamesy! A fire lights in my eyes….

"It's life or death! Truth or Lie! Bang or No Bang! The deciding moment! The final factor! Game over or Game on! THIS. IS. IT! You have to take her in James! Take her in now or don't take her at all!" So It seems like he's talking to her for a bit…..He's going in for a kiss….okay that's a bold move I guess?...But at least he's making his intentions known….Alright…come on!...He's almost got it!...HERE IT COMES!... NYAAAAAAH! …Oh my. I think Audrey might have a mess to clean up in her bushes- WAIT A SECOND! SHE JUST KISSED HIM?!

 **James's Perspective**

WHOA! What the hell is going on?! I was just about too lay a soft one on her….And then she wraps her arms around my neck, and plants one on me instead! ….Holy shit what a night.

I was right. Damn…But then she just shoves me on the ground, opens her door and then slams it and doesn't say anything? WHAT? Ok now I'm REALLY confused…..Happy…but confused

. "Hey wait! Audrey! What was that?!" I get up, and immediately start knocking on her door.

"Audrey! Why did you kiss me?! HEY! Open the door!" I just kept knocking on the door, but wouldn't let up. She wouldn't even answer me.

Then I just turned around and slid my back on the door and just…sat there. Dumb founded. Was that….a declaration? Did she actually like me? Or did she just do that just too get me off her back? I don't even fuckin' know! Then I just say out of my mouth….

"…..Audrey?...Can you at least tell me if your still there?" I ask her….Silence. Nothing but cold, hard silence.  
 _  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHYYYYY GOD WHYYYYYYY?!_

I knock on the door with my finger once…. "If your still there….knock on the door twice." And after a few seconds…..I hear a knock on the door, twice. That actually makes me smile.

So I keep things going by saying…. "Hey….I'm just gonna go now, I see you've got a lot of complex emotions running through your head….Hell! Lord knows I do….considering what just happened. I gotta admit it was nice….but…We'll…..talk about this later. I just want to know if you still wanted to go out with me next week." I said to her….

I might be a little selfish for saying something like that…But what're you gonna do? I'm on a roll and the party won't stop here. "Knock once for yes….Two for no." I was hoping that she would say yes…but after what she just did….. I can't imagine why she would say no.

*Knock* There it is. This makes me feel at peace. "Alright… I'll see you tomorrow then at School Big Red. And I'll…. Probably call you later on tonight." And with that….we parted ways…. And she still didn't say a damn word.

 **Audrey's Perspective**

I slid down the side of the door, just…in utter shock at what I just did…

Seriously…WHAT. THE FUCK. JUST HAPPENED?! Why did….Why the hell did I kiss the guy?! H-He was going for it….but I just felt compelled to kiss him myself!

I don't know what the hell's going on with me… But I really don't like it! Seriously it's confusing as fuck and it's making my heart beat way too fucking fast! It's like I'm gonna have a heart attack! Is he trying to fucking kill me?! Is that it?!...

Ugh….. I just got up….went up too my room…and laid down on my bed. Mom's not home obviously….she's too busy trying to work the corners….so she's never home….

And dad….well I just don't talk about him…Fuck him. Grrrh! I need a damn joint.

I light one up, smoke it right in my fucking room, and just start blasting simple plan….I don't know what the hell's going on….but for some strange reason I just felt compelled to smooch him….I mean holding his hand at Vinnie's restaurant was one thing…. But locking lips with him?! What kind of demon possessed me to do that?! I don't know what to make of it….Honestly I don't….. I never thought I'd even be saying this but I think I might be falling for him….

It was always so much easier just too fuck around with guys and be done with them. It's not like they deserve it anyways…..I don't need anyone too love me….and no one else needs my love….I'm not the dating type! But for some reason this jerk continues to push me too date him…..I mean….he knows how to flirt…..and he's really cute….and I….guess it is kinda funny to see him sack people on the football field…. Ah who the fuck am I kidding? That shit is hilarious! Hahahahha!...

But…. Most of all I just have a lot of fun when I'm with him. Everything feels nice…..And I just feel a lot more at ease when I'm around him….It's like he changes me somehow….UGH! Fuck. I don't even know anymore. I just take a smoke from my joint…. And then I just crash on my bed and lay the pillow over my confused head. But then what happens? The asshole calls me back! He will never learn to leave me alone!... Oh fuck it. It's not like I actually want him too at this point. So I pick it up….and then it begins.

 **Two Way Call: 10:36 PM**

Audrey: …Hello?

James: Hey Big Red.

Audrey: …. Hey.

James: What's wrong? You sound a little sad.

Audrey: Not sad….just…confused as fuck.

James: Hmm Why? Because you can't decide whether you love me or hate me? Hahahha.

Audrey: DON'T- ….. Ugh….Don't play with my feelings right now.

James: Hey I'm not. Let's not pretend like what you did back there didn't happen. Why'd you do that and the shove me aside?

Audrey: I don't know…. I guess I like you or something….?

James: -smiles over the phone- Tch…Well….I like you too. Or…something.

Audrey:-does the same thing- You're an asshole. You know that? Heheheh…

James: Yeah I know. Hahahahha…..anyways….. See you next week?

Audrey: Yeah sure…

James: Alright. Sweet dreams Big Red.

Audrey:…. Sweet Dreams….Jamesy Boy. –hangs up-

James: …. She called me Jamesy Boy. –hangs up-

 **James's Perspective**

She actually called me Jamesy Boy…..Now I know she digs me.

I stand up, stretch, and look out into the moonlight after my call with Audrey. She's not so bad after all…..she just had a tough outer shell that needed cracking. And luckily I've managed to crack that outer shell. Beneath her might actually lie someone that's half decent. But that party is quickly pooped with the untimely arrival of our FAVORITE love fairy…. I hear a loud grumbling behind my back….

And I turn around and jump, turn white, screaming because Kyu is literally in my face, giving me this horrid look on her face. So horrid you can see her forehead vein. What's she so angry about?

"Wh-what?! What's the matter with you?!" Her lip curls with anger and then she keeps looking at me with this silly glare in her eyes that's almost cartoonish in nature… Seriously it's freaking me the fuck out!

"I don't know what you did…But…." She pauses for a moment….And then gets this happy look on her face with a super stretched out smile, rosy cheeks and a happy gleam in her eyes?! DID I MISS SOMETHING?! "You did it!" She says to me, quite excited.

"What?! What do you mean?" Then she shows me the Huniebee.

"Look! The Huniebee Sex Calculator's stats have risen exponentially by 55%! You're more than halfway there! There may be hope for you after all!" She says to me. Holy shit she's right! The Huniebee stats HAVE Gone up!...But honestly…. I just look at them and say…

"I don't give a shit about that anymore." I say to her, and then a record scratch goes off in her head. "Wait…WHAT?!" She tells me, NOW she sounds paranoid.

"Yep… Kyu I don't care about just sleeping with her anymore." She looks at me with this freaked out look on her face. My god this girl changes facial expressions more than that mayor guy from The Nightmare before Christmas.

"What do you mean you don't care about sleeping with her anymore?! That was the entire mission! WHY?!"

As I lay down on my bed, looking out into the stars. I could feel something within my heart. It was kinda racing like it was on a damn Nascar track. And Nascar's the fuckin' shit. So I know that's a good thing.

"Because I care more about Audrey than to just degrade her to a mere booty call. She's more than that Kyu…. She's a troubled girl who needs someone in her life. She was a total bitch at first….but there's something more in her. I can feel it….And I know that she can feel it too. Kyu I don't see her as just a friend with benefits or just someone you date…..I think I'm in love."

 _ **  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Jesus Christ…. I had too clear out my ears for that one….. She was louder than Vader too. Damn, she had hips, beauty, facial expressions, a massive sexual appetite, AND lungs? Fuck me man.

Then she just cartoonish-ly shakes me back and forth and rapidly says "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR IN LOVE THIS IS NO TIME TOO BE THINKING ROMANTICALLY GIRLS DON'T WANT ROMANCE DON'T YOU KNOW THAT HUMANS ONLY REALLY DESIRE DICK & PUSSY! THAT'S THE WAY MAN HAS PRO-CREATED THROUGHOUT ALL TIME AND YET YOUR TELLING ME THAT JUST BECAUSE SHE GAVE YOU BEADY EYES AND SHOWED HER SOFT SIDE A COUPLE TIMES THAT YOUR NOT GONNA BANG HER?!" I then swat her hands away-

"GET OFF ME! Look I'm still gonna bang her of course! I didn't come this far just too fail!... But this is more than just about getting some booty! I said it once and I'll say it again. I think I might be in love. I'm not sure yet, but I'll find out next week…. For sure. And whether you like it or not that's the way it'll stay! So deal with it!" She just looks up to me and sighs…..

"*sigh*…Alright fine Casanova. At least you'll be bangin' A GIRL. So that counts for something." She says while looking down.

"Though Kyu….I really gotta thank you." She then looks up at me, slightly confused. "Huh? Why?"

"Duh!...You helped me find Audrey. If it weren't for your sexual escapades I wouldn't even be here right now at this point…. So thanks. You helped me find a girl that I actually like. One that actually likes me back!" And I give her a thumbs up.

She blinks twice, and then smiles back at me. "No problem pal! I'm always happy too help! That's what I do!" No matter how annoying she gets, Kyu is at least very helpful. And she's not like….The Audrey I met before the Audrey I know now. She's very friendly. So there's that, I'll give her credit where credit is due. She helped me get a girl. That's all I needed.

 **Audrey's Perspective**

It's morning time now…. The sun shines down in my eyes….and I just bring the covers over my head. I'm too damn tired to get up and go to school. I don't feel like it, so I don't go….. But then I remember….

"Oh shit! James is gonna be there!" I instantly shoot up from my bed once I say that, and hop out of bed. I put my school clothes on, head straight downstairs, and….wonder if my mom is around? I dunno…. I use the "Crossing of the street method"…..

I look left….I look right. No sign of that disgusting hooker anywhere…..

So… I slowly start too head out the window….. But then I look too my right….

And IT'S LIKE SOMETHING OUT OF A HORROR MOVIE! THAT WEIRD PIECE OF MUSIC FROM PSYCHO PLAYS IN MY HEAD! I scream out loud like a little girl…. Shut up!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" What did I see that got me so spooked?...

A drunken hoe-bag on the floor covered in booze and bottles!... It was my mom.

She drank too much again. She leans over and looks at me with a drunken blush all over her face. I wasn't kidding when I said she works the "Corners"…..Yeah.

"Ohhhhh hey Audrey….when did you get home?" My mom has scarlet red hair just like me, but couldn't be farther from me. At least I'm not a drunken skank who always drinks herself to death every morning. I just scoff and look away from her.

"I'm going off to school, could you please clean this mess up before I get back? I don't like coming home to you and your drunken bullshit." Truth.

She ALWAYS fucking comes home drunk or high. I mean, I could get drunk or high like anyone else would, but at least I know my limits. She's like fucking super girl, she HAS no limits when it comes to the cuervo.

"Last night I did things I'm not proud of Audrey, get off my back…He was so cute!" She then drunkenly puts her arm around me. "I mean we totally hit it off and I let him hit it a couple times, but he paid in advance! So I had too….though you might be forewarned….Your Last name might change! Hahahahah…." UGH! What does she mean? I then look at her right hand…There's….A FUCKING WEDDING RING?! I then shove her arm off and head out the door.

"EWW! I'm done with you, we'll talk about this later." I then begin to head out the door. "Ok sweetie!... But remember, what happened there stays there….and thank you for helping me up." I stop for a second and then grip my fists….

"….Your welcome…..Mom. And for gods sakes….clean yourself up."

Then I head straight for school on the bus. This day's gonna be a trip, the only reason I'm even going to school today is because of James. I can't seem to get him out of my fucking head for some reason. He's been on my mind since yesterday…. Hell I'd even argue that he's been on my mind since I met him!

I just head straight too my locker before it's time for my first class, and stuff some shit in there. Then someone taps my shoulder…. "AGH! FUCK!" I jump in the air, a bit startled….

Oh thank fucking god! It's only Tiffany. Tiffany's the blonde Goodie-Goodie two shoes who…for some strange reason is my best friend.

"Hi Audrey! Haven't heard from you in a while." She greets me with a bright smile on her face. Sheesh she always has to be so damn…..nice. We've known each other since we were kids, and she knows what I was like….back then. So she's helped me through quite a lot, I guess that's why she's my best friend.

I dust myself off and greet her as well with a sigh… "*sigh* Hi Tiff… Where's Nik?" I say to her, with a kind of irritable tone.

"Dunno. I was really hoping to find you, I was just wondering if you're ok?" She tells me. "

You don't need to be in my business y'know. I'm fine! Just…. A little annoyed…. And confused." She then looks at me while raising her eyebrow.

"Confused? Why?" I then hold my head as if it hurts. "There's this guy that's been getting on my nerves for the past month or so. He keeps coming around for dates, and every time I go out with him we have a good time, but you know I'm not the dating type. I can't tell whether he wants to date me or fuck me. And quite frankly it's making my head hurt…." It seriously was…..even though I kinda lied to her when I said "I can't figure out whether he wants to date me or fuck me.".

"Is he sending you mixed signals?" She asks me.

"Well no…." I tell her.

"Has he made any sexual advances?" She asks me.

"Noooooo…." I respond back to her.

"Has he been excessively straightforward?" Ok what is this!? 20 questions?!

"No! …. I mean yes… I mean- UGH! Look we've been dating for at least a month now and I really wish he would just try to fuck me, last night I did something I never thought I'd do and I don't know why." She then gives me this…..disturbing look on her face. Like she knows what's up.

"Hold it riiiiiight there. I know what's going on." What?! What does she mean she knows what's going on?!

"Wipe that sick grin off your face smarty pants!" I say to her! Pretty annoyed at what she's saying. She just giggles at me. "I'm sorry Audrey, it's just that I know exactly what's going on. You should know…..You can't hide your feelings forever."

"Who the hell's hiding anything?! There's nothing to hide!" I'm not hiding anything!

"Oh yes there is. Trust me…You'll come to know soon enough. Bye!" With that she shoves off.

Ugh, I don't need her bullshit right now. I just go back too stuffing shit in my locker and closing it…..before… "Hey Audrey!"

I turn around and almost yell at the sight of him! It's James. Holy shit my heart nearly stopped.

"AGH! What the hell's with everyone sneaking up on me?!" I say to him. He just puts his hands up and says.

"Chill out, sorry I had to sneak up on you. But I was lookin' all over for you." He was looking for me? What is he stalking me?... Oh shit….I'm starting to feel it again….The pounding in my chest…..my heart's beating slightly faster…. A trickle of sweat goes down my fore head….And it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach….

"Y-y-you have?! What are you, a stalker?!" He just puts his hand on the locker right next to me. "Don't give me that Big Red. C'mon….." He then does that REALLY fucking annoying thing where he grabs my chin….

"We both know what's up….. So drop the Tsundere act already." I gulp my fluids down a bit after he says that and then look down slightly….. While blushing….. Fuck he's got me figured out. Oh well….guess there's no putting on the act now.

After we waste our time in class, in which we kinda just exchanged looks all day, we went on our break between classes and had lunch in the nearby Café, the one where Nik worked at. Maybe that's where she is? I hope so.

We just sit down and I fold my arms, ordering a Caramel macchiato latte while James orders Decaf.

"So….mind telling me about last night?" He asks me.

"You think you can ask now that we're alone?" I say back to him.

"I don't think. I know. What's wrong? Afraid too just admit your feelings-" I cut him off right there.

"Let's get one thing straight here. I said I liked you last night, but that doesn't mean I "Like Like" You. What happened last night was just an impulse, nothing more. I was in the heat of the moment and it just happened! That's all…..I-It's not like I have insane feelings for you or anything…." _B-baka!_

_Come on now girl…_.

He gives me that….handsome devilish smile he always gives me.

"Oh yeah?" And then gets up and goes on my side of the booth! What the hell?!

"What if I were to do this?" He wraps his arms around me, I had to push him away! I wasn't gonna let him have his way with me!

"H-hey! What are you doing? Stop!" I tell him….I might've been resisting only a little. But he looks at me with a genuine smile.

"You know….you don't have to hide behind that thick outer shell anymore. Why don't you let those butterflies out of their cage?" He then turns my head towards him….and leans in….I had no choice but to oblige…..and return the favor…..THEN.

"Excuse me? Am I interrupting anything?" I then look over, as does James when he turns his head, and standing there was a blue haired girl with a gray sweat shirt, white shorts with a gray lining at the bottom, and glasses… Nik. Finally.

I never got the chance to do something I never virtually do… She IS my friend after all.

"Oh…Uh.. Nope! In fact, I'll be right back Big Red. Gotta head to the bathroom." With that being said, James got up, went straight to the bathroom…AAAAAND left me there with her. She gave me an awkward glare that made me look away from her.

"Sooooo…Nik! It's been awhile. Hahahah…." A sweat drop came down the side of my head.

"Yeah….it has. Here's your coffee." She just sets it down and then walks off. Jesus Christ….

"Wait! Nikki come back." She then comes back like I asked, and folded her arms before coming back.

"What?" She asked me with a sour tone of voice.

Keep giving me that 'tude Nik. You'll get more than what I'm gonna fucking give you.

"Look….About what happened at Lusties…I'm really sorry for dragging you out there." Nik raises her eyebrow.

"Wow…that's a first. You are apologizing for something. What kind of drugs have you been doing lately?" She's fucking pushing it now.

"Look! I'm just saying I'm sorry okay? Can't you just accept my apology? Obviously you know I don't do this, I'm trying to be nice hooker. So could you please not act out?" Now I'm the one folding my arms.

"WOW your saying Please too? This is way too different. You ALWAYS do that. You take me somewhere I don't wanna go and drag me along for the ride."

"BECAUSE-…" I calm down….trying not to make the situation worse.

"Because I just wanted to show you a good time. Is that so bad?" I ask her.

"Well no….But that isn't my definition of a "Good Time". I'm not old enough to drink, everyone acted like a complete asshole in that club, AND it's full of half-naked women, who were eventually going to BE naked! Do I look like I want to go through that?" Ugh…. I forgot how different we are. At times I really do question why I befriended this bitch in the first place. But I wasn't feeling bitchy today…..so I just decided to make amends.

"*sigh* No….Alright fine. If it makes you happy, then we can hang somewhere we both like. Deal?" Her attitude finally calms down.

" Alright. Deal." So we finally shake on it. FINALLY! Anymore smartass remarks from her and I would seriously have to smack a bitch. And I got a wicked back hand that would put Donkey Kong too shame.

"So who was that guy you were with?" Nik asks me.

"Oh him?... He's just a guy I met at the club. He's alright I guess…" I tell her.

"So that's the guy you were with? He looks like a real douchebag. He must be more than alright too you if he has you this whipped."…..i'm sorry… "BITCH WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

 **James's Perspective**

You would not BELIEVE how long I've been holding this in! I had got there around 10 in the mornin', and had breakfast around 8 right before I left, so I had been looking for Audrey right before my first class the entire time! Fucking hell. At least I took care of business.

So I exit the bathroom, head back to the table and-

"Wait AUDREY WHAT THE HELL?!" I see her on top of the blue haired girl from earlier!

 _OOOOOOH CATFIGHT! WHOO! BOOM CHICKA AH! BOOM CHICKA AH! BOOM CHICKA AH! BOOM CHICKA AH!MHM MHM MHM MHM! RED COOCH, IS BETTER THAN BLUE COOCH MHM_!

Audrey was on top of her wrestling her to the ground in the weirdest way possible! And I could see her panties too!

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SALTWATER HAIRED SKANK!" She yells at the blue haired girl.

"GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY BLOOD-HAIRED BITCH, ALL I SAID WAS HE'S GOT YOU WHIPPED!" She says back to her.

"I'LL WHIP YOOOOOU!" The two of them then have a cat fight in a puff of smoke with the essential catfight checklist clichés….

Hair pulling? Check.

Face Slapping? Check. Ripping off of another girl's clothes…. Check!

"Ah! What the hell Audrey?!" The crazy girl ripped part of her shirt off like tissue paper.

"Hahahahha! How's that for whipped?!" She laughs while embarrassing the other chick. Even I have to admit that's too much. The blue haired girl covers herself and I just grab Audrey's hand and bolt out of there.

"I swear your dead for this Audrey!" She yells at her while we leave. For fucks sake…..I forgot how much of a fun bitch she can really be.

Once we're back outside we just decided to go back to school and smoke some weed on the roof too calm her down. So that's what we did, we were up on the roof, sharing a couple joints here and there, and I turned to her, and said….

"Audrey what the hell was that about? What happened in the Café back there?" I ask her.

She looks at me as if she did nothing wrong, with a glare in her eye and says

"What? She kept pushing my buttons and getting smart with me. So I kicked her fucking ass. Bitch should learn not to mix her words." I just turn my head without taking my eyes off her.

"God….I forgot how much of a bitch you really are. Heheh." I then take a smoke.

"Well consider that a fucking reminder. I don't take shit from anybody. You'd be wise to remember that." She said to me while taking another smoke.

I then get close to her and wrap my arm around her shoulder while she still looks away from me, but doesn't do anything else surprisingly.

"Well hey….You've taken my shit so far. And you seem to be okay with it." NOW she looks at me.

"Yeah…But you I actually like for some reason. I guess I don't hate you at least….not as much as before." She says to me.

"Yeah…that's a good girl. So…What do you wanna do tomorrow for our next date?" She then looks down wondering what to do, she even does that weird thing where she puts her hand on her chin. Deep in thought much?

"Hmmmmmmm…..this might sound kinda lame…..but you wanna just hang at your place?" Are you kidding? That would be awesome! …..As long as I can kick Kyu out of my dorm room.

"Sure! That sounds perfect. As long as I can get rid of my roommate for the night, we can have lots of fun at my dorm room." She then growls a bit and then points a finger at me.

"Don't get any ideas you per- ….." She stops…. But then gives me this….strangely seductive, flirtatious look.

"Y'know what?...Ok. Fine. Your right….we can. I guess you've earned it after all. Then I guess I'll see you tonight at your place?" That a girl. Now we're talking my fuckin' language!

"8 o clock sharp. Don't be late." We then exchange these….flirtatious grin/glaring looks on our faces. It's like she wanted me, and I definitely wanted her.

Now it's Saturday night, I was busy preparing the place, wearing my natural get up, a red shirt, black pants & shoes, and styling my hair in the pompadour hairstyle I had before.

"I'm so proud of you! The Huniebee Sex Calculator is at 80%! Whatever you did it worked out quite well." That's Kyu by the way.

She's about to leave out in order to let me do my thing with Audrey. She starts sniffing…and…crying?

"Kyu? Kyu you okay?" She's crying tears…..tears of…happiness?!

"I'm fine….it's just…they grow up so fast." She has this anime crying tear face on. My god she's over-dramatic.

"Get over yourself! Jeez." I say to her.

"Anyways…..this is it Kyu. This might be the night where I nail her….but I think I'm gonna ask Audrey to be my girlfriend too." I tell her.

"You sure about this?" She asks me…

"Yes! 110 fucking percent sure!...I love her Kyu. And I'm pretty sure she loves me. Even though she won't admit it. So I'm gonna dish out a dose of the truth to her. She'll come around." I tell her with confidence. She just sighs…

"*sigh* Alright….Well. It's been an honor working with you. But since you're so hell bent on ONE GIRL…..I won't try to stop you again." I actually respect that.

"Thanks Kyu. I appreciate that. It's been an honor working with you as well….You're the worst roommate I ever had." This earned me a saddened look on her face.

"W-what?...I am?" Uhhhhhh… "YEAH! You snore worse than a donkey in a pig pen, you're always raiding my Netflix queue for the ecchi animes I don't watch, making it look like I watch that crap, and you're always on my computer watching porn!" I say to her.

"But…..you'rw still a great friend. So Thanks. If there was any way I could pay you back….BESIDES fucking you…. I would." She then gets up and shakes my hand.

"You've payed your debts….So go get 'em tiger!" She says to me. She then disappears and evaporates into fairy dust…. So long Kyu…

"….I really hope she didn't steal one of my magazines before she left."

Anyways….the night was young; the lights were on in my Dorm apartment….. And it was time. Audrey knocked on my door, and I answered it while jumping off of my bed in anticipation.

"You showed! I didn't think you were gonna actually come." I jokingly tell her. "

I don't know why not. It's not like I can just bail on your ass. I'd never hear the end of it." She then walks inside the room, carrying a weird bag of sorts. "What's in the bag?" I ask her.

"None of your business!" She yells at me. "Geez! Ok ok! Never mind. Shit. So then…what do you wanna do? I can order us a pizza, we could watch and make fun of bad movies, smoke some dope ass weed, Whatever you like." She then looks back at me with her gorgeous red eyes.

"That pizza idea actually sounds like a winner. So I'll go with that. Could you do that for me?" She says to me. So I order up the pizza, a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, and we get too smokin' that grand Ganja. That's ALWAYS gonna remain my favorite pastime. Hands down. I don't do it in the same way Audrey shoots the Ganja, but hell! I'll smoke it till the day I fucking die! Cause that's good fuckin' shit.

In order to spice things up I pull out a bottle of some of the strongest beer around. Corona's!

"You good with Corona's?" I hold up two bottles of Corona Extras.

"That all you got? Beer?! Gimme something stronger." She crosses her legs… Damn she's so fucking hot right now.

"Ok…What do you want big red?" She then looks at me and leans on her side on my bed.

"Well you're not a bartender….But if you can whip up a daiquiri then I'll be seriously impressed." I knew she was gonna say that. Lucky I already checked the Huniebee to see what kind of drink she likes. For once The Huniebee was actually super useful and creepy at the same time too.

"Oohhhh I can do more than that Big Red." I wink at her and then begin to whip up a nice little Daiquiri.

I take out my blender; put 6 cups of ice in it with ½ a cup of lemon juice, ½ cup of white sugar, ¾ cups of rum, 4 ounces of strawberries, 1/8 cup of lime juice, some good ol' sprite, mix the whole thing together, and pour it all into my special martini cup.

Handing it too her, she blushed so hard she couldn't believe it.

"Wow…uhhh…thanks." She says. She looks way too flustered, as I lay right next to her.

"Your welcome. A toast?" I raise my beer bottle, since I was perfectly fine with just that

. "Sure…." Her look and tone calmed down as we toasted our drinks, and got too drinking.

I put my drink down, and say too her…. "Audrey I think I might have something to tell you. No use in hiding it, so…." I pause a bit before telling her.

"Y-you do?! Uhm…Uhhhh…." She's starting to get paranoid. Hell so paranoid it's starting to freak me the fuck out. "Uhhhh…you Ok Big Red?"

"Fine! Just peachy! I'm ok!" She takes a sip of her Daiquiri quickly and her eye twitches slightly, she was possibly nervous….but this is too weird…..Could she have been….

OH WAIT! I hear my cellphone ring.

"Hello?...Yes….Ok!...I'm coming down now….Alright." And I hang up the phone.

"Pizza's here. I'll be right back." Before I leave, I stroke her cheek and grasp her chin a bit just too up the flirting. Can never have too much of that. And then I go downstairs to grab the pizza, and pay the guy who delivered it too us. So that's what I did.

Time to go right back upstairs to join Audrey on our date. I swear this has been the best month & a half of my life so far. I can't get enough time to spend with Audrey, because I know that somewhere deep down lies a sweet girl who just needed some love, love that she clearly wasn't getting anywhere else. I don't know how…but I've managed to break the mold. And I've never felt sweeter because of it. So….I finally get back to my dorm room…. Open the door….

"Hey Audrey, the Pizza's here! And it smells fuckin' delicious-"

And what I saw…..made me drop the damn pizza box. Luckily it didn't spill over…..Audrey's fuckin' snortin' cocaine!

She then looks up at me and jumps back a bit after seeing me.

"Oh no, I didn't expect you to be back here so soon! I-I…." She looks at me slightly scared while lying on the floor….there's white powder everywhere on my floor….No…NOT NOW. My look of shock turned into one of anger….she broke her promise! I can't fucking believe this!

"You….You were doing drugs the entire time…..you promised you wouldn't do that shit anymore." I said to her with a serious tone of voice.

"Uh..Uh…I-I…I got paranoid alright! I didn't know what to do so I just took a little shot!" She told me.

"That's not an excuse!" I yell at her. Shit's about to get fucking real for a minute. "You promised me you wouldn't! So if you're not gonna keep your damn promise, then I'm getting rid of that shit for you!" I grab Audrey's hands and take the coke straw from her. "HEY! Give it back! That's mine!" She tries reaching for it but I hold it up too high for her too reach.

"GIVE IT TOO ME GODDAMMIT!" She then fucking kicks me in the shin! "OW! FUCK AUDREY!" Ok THAT'S ENOUGH!

I've had it. I then push her down, break the coke stick, and Audrey screams…

"NOOOOOO! That was mine!" Then I grab the bag that contains all of the drugs that she was taking….there's so much in here…PCP….Zannax….Coke! Even fucking meth! I'm about to chuck it out the window when Audrey grabs it and tries to take it from me.

"NO! GIVE IT BACK!" She yells at me…. And then I forcefully pull it away from her, causing her to fall over, and then chuck the bag out of the window and into the dumpsters below.

This causes Audrey too look up at me crying…. Her face changes too an angry glare…and then she gets up and….comes at me pounding on my chest…..it didn't hurt at all….but she was sobbing now.

"YOU BASTARD! I NEEDED THOSE! THEY WERE THE ONLY WAY I COULD REGULATE MY FEELINGS! THEY WERE THE ONLY WAY I COULD CHILL OUT! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TOO DO! I DO WHAT THE FUCK I WANT! WHEN I FUCKING WANT TOO! I WON'T LET ANYONE CONTROL ME! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"

She just kept saying "Fuck you" over and over while pounding on my chest….I've decided I've had enough. With shadows over my eyes…..I grab Audrey's hands, bring her close…..And kiss her lips. Making her stop her sobbing.

After a good 10 seconds of kissing…..I release…..look her dead in the eyes…..And say to her.

"I did that because of what the drugs are doing too you!...Look at yourself! There's better ways to regulate your feelings Audrey! How about getting them out in the open?! HUH?!" …..She looked up at me with this….horrified look on her face that was both somber and filled with regret….yet…still scared at the same time….tears were still streaming down her face.

"If you keep all that shit up inside you then it'll build and build until you become so angry and bitter that you won't recognize yourself anymore! WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY!... Audrey I care about you more than anyone else would. So believe me when I say that drugs won't help you! They'll kill you! Your too beautiful too keep your feelings inside!" This causes her eyes to widen….. I just grimace at her while staring her down.

"You have someone to talk too now! So you don't have to keep everything in! I love you Audrey and I'll be damned if I let you kill yourself like this, GOT IT?!" …She just opens her mouth…and we stare into each other's eyes…..there's an ominous silence….as we look into each other's souls…..but…it's time for me to break that silence.

As I grasp her cheek…bring her in close…and kiss her again….laying her down on top of the bed….as she begins too finally return the kiss.

Our tongues begin to swirl around each other's….as a trickle of spit lingers when we release…..I kiss Audrey's cheek down too her neck…her body….and her stomach…. And she begins too moan slightly…as I run my hands all through her stomach, body, and even her breasts….. I begin to take off her baby doll top and…..it seems she's wearing white lingerie…so she did want me. I help her lean up and then share another passionate kiss with her….running my hands down her back in order to strip her top off….and then I see her breasts….they're not big…but they're not that small either.

She still looks amazing either way…..so I begin to kiss them…causing her to yell out slightly in a mouse-like squeak with pleasure.

"Aaahah…..Mmmhhm….." She bites her finger trying to hold in the moans….But I begin sucking on her breasts…..rolling my tongue around her nipples while alternating between them…..then I kiss my way down too her crotch…..and remove her panties….as well as my shirt….and I begin licking down in her G-spot. She moans like crazy…..holding my head and wincing with intense pleasure as I lick her insides….

"Ooohhh…Ohhhh!...Yes…..YES…JAMES!" As I continue, I begin to take off my pants and underwear, showing my large cock…. "Wait….that's too much! You're too big for me…." She says quietly…. I just get on top of her, giving her a reassuring look that everything will be okay.

"It's alright….I promise I'll go slow at first….just tell me when you want it harder okay?" I say to her…. She wraps her arms around my neck as a sign of her saying

"okay". I finger her a bit, making her extremely wet inside, while making her moan like crazy at the same time. And then…I insert it in. My cock is inside her…..I'm thrusting back and forth ever so slowly….exploring every single part of her body with my hands and mouth….making her moan ever so much to the point where I think we might disturb the neighbors….

We switch positions too. Doggy….missionary…Cowgirl…rider…we pull of a natural Kama Sutra. Her skin was so soft….and hot…It was like a marshmallow that didn't melt in the fire…The more I thrusted into her…. The more she kept yelling…

"Yes…Yes…More...More!...Ohhh…OH MY GOD!...Yes…..YES!...OHHHH JAMES!" And then…. I made her climax….. Of course I came outside of her. I'm not aiming for kids yet. I came all over her body….and we finally finished our passionate session of intimate sex. BEST. NIGHT. EVER.

After wards….Audrey laid right on my chest as I held her in my arms….. she was looking down at the covers and I was looking out.

"Hey…..you okay?" I ask her, after what just happened. "I'm alright….I'm just….confused." I wondered why?

"Why?" I ask her.

"I dunno….we just had sex….but It didn't feel like sex….it felt like…"

"Love?" I cut her off. She looks up at me, smiles slightly, and I look down at her….giving her the same smile.

"Audrey….you wanna maybe try going into an actual relationship? Dating might not be so bad once you try it. You have someone who will be there for you when you need it. You don't need to keep your feelings in." She responds by leaning up to me and kissing my cheek.

"Sure….I'll give you a chance. You stupid douchebag." And after she said that….she giggled the cutest giggle I ever heard.

 _ **The story doesn't end there folks! There's still an epilogue! So that's where the chapter will end! Hope to see some reviews from you guys! And if you can guess the reference from the catfight between Nikki & Audrey, I'll give you a shout-out next time! See you all in the next chapter! ;3**_


	7. Sensitivity - Epilogue

**Hello Readers! This is the Epilogue chapter for Audrey X James, and as I said before….not all relationships end on a happy note. But you'll enjoy it anyways! After this is Kyanna & Trey, I think you guys might like that one too. I've recently started writing more on DA so, once I get my profile here in order, Feel free to go too my DeviantArt Page for more Awesome Bringer stories & Fanfictions. And don't worry this one will separate Dialogue from Description. XP I'm also sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been busy with real life constantly knocking on my door. So Enjoy! Oh, and minor spoilers in this one for later chapters, and minor lemon content.**

Before we pick up where Audrey & James left off…. I think I might need to share a few stories with you about Audrey. Do you remember those pictures on her wall? The ones of her as a child? As well as her mother, her anger towards her father, and the like? Well….as said before, there's a reason why Audrey's such a bitch now. And it's rather sad…because there was a time where she was genuinely happy with her parents. Her parents names are Diane & Jeremy Belrose. Diane had dark red hair similar to that of Audrey, she also had a svelte figure with a thin waist, lusciously large hips, and medium sized breasts that were bigger than Audrey's. She often worked as a dancer for most of her life, in which she met the likes of her husband Jeremy. Jeremy was a black haired, light skinned man who was fairly tall, had a great amount of girth _Meaning he's fatter than fat Joe at your local taco bell *snickers*_ SHUT UP KYU! *clears throat".

The two of them met on a fateful night during one of Diane's performances, at that time she went by her stripper name "Rosy cheeks", due to her last name being Belrose, and her…uhhh…large…. Anyways! She performed a scintillating, sizzling, sexy dance as Jeremy came into the club, took a seat… _And made it rain dollars on that red hot vixen!_ KYU I SWEAR TOO GOD! Ugh… Anyways the two were all over each other…. She danced, grinded, and felt all over his body, they even rubbed cheeks! And it wasn't because he was cute at the time. They decided to spice things up with a private dance, with her hands running all throughout his chest and taking off his shirt. All that ended abruptly though….when he broke the golden rule. He touched her thighs. Sorry but when you touch a stripper anywhere in the club, the only type of lovin' you'll get from her is a love-tap too the face. And it doesn't feel very loving either.

Regardless of this the two of them stayed close to each other and started talking. He was a lonely schmuck with not much going for him; she was a simple stripper whose main method of making paper is making boy's trickle tickle in they're pants. Once they met each other and began to give into their romantic urges, the fireworks took off like crazy. They fell madly in love, and over the course of 4 years they got married, and were able to have one child together. After so long, Jeremy finally had someone who could make him happy, he had a reason to live, and a person he could be with. On top of that, Diane was able to get out of her job as a stripper in order to pursue an actual job. So that she could afford to feed & clothe her daughter, who they named…. Audrey.

Audrey had red hair just like Diane, and from the moment she popped out, she looked like her pride and Joy. And it seemed things were going extremely well once she was born! Jeremy managed to get a job as a garbage truck driver in order to support and feed his family and do his part, while Diane managed to land a serviceable job as a dance instructor and a GoGo dancer. Audrey grew up around her folks happily, having an incredible childhood that most children would be jealous of. She had birthdays, met other family, was able to watch cartoons with her mom, and was even taught how to fight by her dad….This turned out to be more useful than you think. Because Dawnwood Elementary is FULL of little monsters. Lady Gaga's fans look like playboy models in comparison. It also didn't help that Audrey had quite the temper growing up, she would easily get upset if she was insulted or if she didn't get what she wanted, she would cry, whine, moan, complain, and especially bitch if things weren't handed too her as a child, so needless to say, she was spoiled too death. But regardless, her family life was very pleasant growing up from her younger years into adolescence. Her family treated her lovingly and put her through school, helped raise her, and tried to set an example for her growing up!... Emphasis on "Tried".

It might've seemed like everything was hunky-dory in the Belrose family, but not everything was black & white. Under the surface, around the time Audrey's age was nearing the double digits, things went south for the Belrose Family, as Jeremy grew addicted to drugs after being married too Diane for over 5 years. They went from completely happy, too not so happy. Things grew sour between the couple, as Diane began to argue with Jeremy about him not being home as often as he should, insinuating that he was out sleeping around. Jeremy coped with this by just smoking weed at first, and Audrey caught wind of this one day when she saw her father smoking a joint outside. Audrey looked up at her father, with confusion on her face….

"Uh…Daddy what are you doing... Out here? Mommy wants you inside." She told her father as he looked down at her.

Jeremy had a somber look on his face, as his rugged beard curled up and his stomach began to sink. His daughter caught him smoking weed, so in order to hide & make up for his not being there, Jeremy told his daughter…

"Just go back inside rosy, I'm just out here trying to calm down. Mommy & Daddy have been arguing a lot lately and I need too take a breather from her for a few seconds. So go back inside." He told her.

Audrey raised her eyebrow, being the rebellious princess that she was, she naturally questioned her father and his authority, not willing to take no for an answer.

"What do you mean, "You've been arguing?". And what's that?" She questioned him while tilting her head slightly.

"I said go back inside, daddy isn't in the mood right now." Jeremy said, raising his voice slightly.

Audrey pouted and said "No. Mom is in there waiting for you and you're out here! Doing god knows what. Can't you go back inside and help mommy? She's had a long day." She tells her father.

Jeremy simply looks at her a little angry, his ire was rising as he started too glare down at her. With Audrey's eyes widening a bit, slightly intimidated by Jeremy's stare. She wasn't naturally scared of her father, but she could tell he was getting irritated, but she wouldn't back down.

"I'm telling you for the last time, go back inside Audrey. I'll come back in when I feel like it." He said right before looking away from her, and then taking a smoke from his blunt.

Audrey still wouldn't back down. She decided to keep pressing on, as she had her father's stubbornness, and her mother's will.

"But dad! Mom is in there crying in silence and she says you're cheating on her! And smoking something called "Weed" or something like that, she says that you said you wouldn't do drugs anymore!"

Jeremy turned too Audrey with his back off of the wall. "This isn't a drug! It's a way to relax. Now Audrey for the last time go the hell inside!" He raised his voice at her, visibly angry at her.

"Not when mom's inside crying like that! Mom works her butt off to take care of me and you! It's not fair that she's inside while you're out here not doing anything to help her! What happened?! Why are you and her arguing so much?! Why aren't you doing anything too stop her from crying-"

Audrey was stopped right in the middle of her sentence, Jeremy grabbed her mouth too shut her up and got close right next to her face.

"SHUT. UP! And go back inside! This is the last fucking time I'll tell you Audrey. Either you shut up, or else I'll shut you up myself! NOW GO BACK INSIDE!" He yelled at her, at this point, for the first time in her life, Audrey was visibly scared of her father. Her eyes were dilated and tears started too stream down her face, once Jeremy let go of her mouth, she looked down and left him alone. Audrey was on the couch crying as well afterwards…

Things only got worse, as The Belrose family went from Not-so Happy…..too not happy at all. Jeremy continued smoking weed, and eventually got right back into smoking itself, which led to him smoking heroin and becoming addicted on the downlow. He ended up ignoring his family, ignoring his hot wife, who resorted to drinking in order to actually cope with the dysfunction, and during all this Audrey grew bitter over her father's exploits, wondering why he never took the time to talk to her mother anymore. Jeremy just felt rather depressed and bored with Diane, and Diane simply longed for Jeremy too keep her afloat, as his love was what gave her the ability to keep going on with life as a dancer. Eventually…. She lost that will once she discovered the horrible truth that Jeremy was addicted too smoking weed & heroin. They had an intense argument over this too…. One that woke up Audrey in the middle of the night. She heard instances of loud shouting that scared her in the middle of the night when she was just 11 years old. And she went over to her parent's bedroom….

"Are you serious?! You said you wouldn't do this anymore! On Audrey's behalf! Now your fucking addicted AGAIN?! I can't believe this Jeremy. I can't believe you would do this, too Me! Too Audrey for gods sakes!"

Jeremy raised his voice over hers. "You know what it is?! You know WHY I'm constantly doing the things that I do? Because your always getting on my ass about something! Whether it be daily duties, keeping Audrey out of trouble at school, Smoking a little bit changes nothing! I taught her to fight so she won't be treated like a punk. Kids are cruel little fuckers! They'll eat her fucking alive if I don't do something about it. Hell, you're eating me alive right now."

Diane gasped at this. "Are you insinuating that I' m a child?!" She said, completely insulted at the fact that he would even stoop to that level.

"Well you keep pestering me like a child, you argue with me like a child instead of letting things go , so I'd have to say YES!" Jeremy continued to yell, scaring Audrey who was right behind the door.

"Because you don't get anything done! You do the very basic minimum of what's required of you. You pay bills, you feed & clothe Audrey, that's it! What about my needs?! What about Audrey's needs and wants?!" She continued to argue with him.

"Well you already spoil her enough, so I figured you'd take care of that." He responds, being a smart-ass.

"Oh and I suppose that's better than teaching her how to be hostile towards children?" They just keep going back and forth with each other.

"It's better than her being a spoiled brat who keeps asking for stuff that she can't get! And don't try and turn this back on me! You're the one who buys her all that cheap shit!" He raised his voice even higher….

You could cut the tension with a knife it was so thick….

"Only because your busy….BUYING DRUGS TOO SMOKE!" Diane says as she goes over to the closet, opens it and takes out a bag filled with needles, blunts, bongs, drug spoons and other various narcotics. "Look at this! Heroin, Crack, Meth! Even cannabis is all in here Jeremy!" Diane continued to raise her voice, she was so angry that her dark red hair came down as a result.

Jeremy folded his arms and said… "I use those too mellow out alright. They…give me closure." He said, But Diane Chimed back.

"No they don't! They give you a high! A high you could easily get by doing your fucking job as a father and taking care of me & my daughter! Honestly if I knew you were this selfish and irresponsible then I wouldn't have gotten with you in the first place!" She kept yelling, at this point it was practically disturbing the neighbors.

But Jeremy wasn't having any of that….in fact he was fed up with her talk. So… he crossed the line and smacked Diane dead in the face. "Don't you fucking talk to me like that! She's my daughter too! You wanna talk about selfish?! How about you constantly needing me too keep you afloat, buy you stuff, and keep me from doing things that I like to do! I have needs too you know! And I'll be damned if I let you take them away from me!"

Audrey was terrified…. Her father had become something of a monster. He became bitter, selfish, and abusive. As time went on things only got worse, Audrey's mother was physically abused by her father on a weekly basis, and Diane felt completely stuck. In the end, when Audrey was 15, she decided it was finally time for her to move out and leave Jeremy. It was over for them, as Audrey & her mother went to live with her Aunt & cousins, Diane had to leave her job as a dance instructor & a Gogo-Dancer once she moved to Dawnwood. She couldn't even make it there as it was hard to find another job, so… she used her sex appeal to her advantage and became a prostitute in order to pay the bills. Both Audrey and her mother...reached an all-time low at that point. She became bitter, depressed, sad, and angry at the same time. Eventually in high-school, around the time Audrey turned 17, she fell in with some hard knockers and experimented with drugs, the same thing her father did for a long time. She found out it helped to relieve her stress and pain…. So she continued to do them for a while, eventually…..She just like her father became the very thing that she once feared. She didn't talk to her mother as much, couldn't care less about her father, became angry, mean, bitter, and spiteful. Her mother thought that she needed positive influences in her life, so she continued to press her into going into college. Turns out Audrey enjoyed college!... Or a significant part of it. She could care less about her academics, but her party girl persona developed when she lost her virginity one night to a random guy she met at a party. That night she decided that life was only worth living if you're out having as much fun as possible. Overtime she met and developed friendships with unlikely people, such as Tiffany Maye, who was the exact opposite of her in terms of personality & goals, and Nikki- Ann Marie, who was similar to her but only In a few instances of personality and tempermant. These two were her only friends growing up into her 20s…..

THAT my friends, brings us too present day. Now I gotta warn you….. This epilogue isn't going to be as funny as you'd want it to be. So without further ado, you're probably asking, how's James & Audrey doing? Well for the most part, they were doing just fine! As Audrey & James's relationship grew, Audrey would always visit her boyfriend James during practice as he played football just too watch him sack other players. She was like his own personal cheerleader, always cheering him on during practices. This got her kicked out of Practice by Coach Witthertail. But Audrey responded appropriately by… bitch-slapping him…. _What? You think her bitchiness went away completely? I called her a MEGA-BITCH for a reason. Hahahha!_ Ugh…..

Anyways, Audrey & James were very much in love. They practically did everything together, smoke weed together, watch football games, go too Lusties nightcub, make out at parties, have amazing sex, and the whole time Audrey never felt so ecstatic. For the first time in 10 years Audrey was actually happy again. James naturally helped Audrey's attitude as well, as Audrey soften up a bit on her tone and even treated people with a decent amount of respect whenever James was around. James even convinced her to continue her studies, when in general she really just came around school just too see James and James only. Needless to say, James & Audrey were perfectly happy together, madly in love. Everything seemed great at the start… However….. They're relationship only lasted for so long. 2 years later, Audrey & James started arguing a bit. Things went south as Audrey kept complaining about James's attitude during they're junior year of college. James's grades were slipping after being with Audrey, and unlike her, he was very concerned with his grades. So he started studying more often, sacrificing some time with Audrey too spend studying and playing Football, this naturally pissed Audrey off. One night, during a regular walk home from the movies. Audrey was all on James's case about how their scheduled date to the movies should've been on Saturday…and not Sunday.

"You couldn't make time for me? At all?!" She said out of her mouth.

"Hey! It's not like it crams into your schedule or anything Big Red. Chill out. For the last time exams are coming up and I needed to study, get off my dick. Matter of fact, shouldn't YOU be studying for the exams as well?!" James said looking at her while walking.

Audrey folded her arms and scoffed. "Psssh. Bitch please. I don't need school. I'm too busy trying to have fun, FUN that I like having with my boyfriend, so why can't you just make some time for me? Can't studying wait?" She said after opening her eyes and looking back at him.

"Well kind of, but I'm not gonna sacrifice both. I could've just canceled out on us completely. But I didn't. I didn't want too." He grabs her chin and brings her close, speaking with a flirty tone of voice while Audrey simply looks down, away from him.

"I simply couldn't leave your pretty face alone, isn't that worth something, Big Red?" He then leans in too kiss her cheek, but she smacks his hand away. Visibly pissed off.

"What the hell Audrey?" He looks at her while she walks forward. "If I want to go on a date with you, then why can't I? I feel like we don't see each other enough. I want to see you most of the time outside of school. But we're just relegated to…. Weekend dates!" She says while looking back at him.

"Hey, I got a job to work at the coffee shop, AND I got football practice Audrey. It's not like I'm not doing shit. Life is about more than having fun y'know." He says too her.

"I know that! Don't try and tell me what life is about." She says back to him.

"Well then don't tell me how to run my relationship." He says back to her.

"YOUR relationship?!" You see what I'm getting at here? They've been going back and forth like this for a while now. And it's been taking its toll on their relationship. The power struggle continued as Audrey tries to decide where they go, always blaming James for most of the trouble they get in, and general getting on his case about most things. She was also very clingy & needy, as she wanted him to be around her damn near 24/7. So the arguments between them continued. And things got even worse….

James did the unthinkable one night, when he and Audrey went to a party held by his teammates on the football team at a local frat boy house. He met a girl named Kelly, and she had short black curly hair, orange eyes, and a beauty mark on her face, she was almost as pretty as Audrey, and had an even more developed figure. She was also taller than Audrey, visibly showing that she was competition in the looks department. James simply was a bit smitten with her, but he initially didn't approach, because most of the time, Audrey was all over him. While everyone else was either on the dance floor, eating food, _Or getting they're dick stuck in a wall while drinking Bacardi *snickers*_ , KYU SHUT UP! …*clears throat* James was always stuck with Audrey. She never wasn't near him, and the two of them even tried making out, As Audrey even motioned too having sex at the Frat House in the University of Glen berry. While she was making out with him, passionately swirling his tongue around his, she made him touch her breasts. This…. Naturally got James aroused.

"Whoa…going a bit far in public aren't you Red?" James said while looking up at Audrey. Audrey didn't really care, she was there to spend time with the one she loved.

"No one cares James. But since your gonna be such a wuss about it…" she giggled right after wards, "I guess we can take this upstairs. But I have to go to the bathroom first. I'll be right back ok?" The whole time Audrey had a love struck look on her face, she then delivered one last passionate kiss too James's lips and climbed off of him. James sat up and sighed as he though too himself… "Dammit….that girl is seriously all over. She's starting to get on my nerves…Fucking hell I can't even party because she's keeping me all too herself." He says to himself. However his thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of Kelly, who walked right up too James and said….

"Hey. This seat taken?" She said. James looked up at the pretty girl and said… "No. Go ahead." Hours later, Audrey came back, and was absolutely livid once she saw Kelly talking too James while sitting on the couch. She stormed over and immediately confronted the two of them.

"Uhm… What the FUCK is going on here?!" She said while raising her voice.

"Audrey whoa! Chill the fuck out. I'm just talking to a girl. Her name is Kelly." Kelly awkwardly waved afterwards….

"I know that! My question is why?! Who's this big-boobed bimbo?!" She said, obviously mentioning her buxom body that James was immediately attracted too.

"Hey! Why don't you calm down and watch your mouth girl?!" Kelly got up on two feet and stood in front of Audrey.

"Why don't YOU get the fuck away from my boyfriend?!" And then… the claws came out. A cat fight started and Audrey started grabbing Kelly's black hair, throwing her on the ground as the two wrestled constantly, she clawed at her so much that she started ripping parts of her dress off.

"Audrey for gods sakes stop!" James yelled as the two fought.

Some of the frat boys started recording the sexy fight, as the two of them started ripping each other's clothes off, and they were eventually down too their underwear, Audrey got behind Kelly and ripped her top off, showing everyone her enormous tits. Kelly covered them, blushed, and was embarrassed that the Frat boys got too see her naked. Most likely due to them not being able to stop talking about it afterwards.

After that, Audrey was taken home by James, where they argued the entire time about Audrey's actions at the party….

"I cannot fucking believe you Audrey! That was a bit much; I thought you had a fucking lid on that temper of yours!" He said too her with an angry tone of voice.

"Oh yeah?! Well I thought that in a relationship, you don't go around talking too big-breasted skanks like that!" She yelled back at him. Causing James too stop the car they were riding in.

"We were just fucking talking! Your acting like I wanted too fuck the bitch!" He raised his voice at her.

"Not you… HER! You saw her body right?! It's obvious she was trying to get in your pants!" She said back to him. "My thing is the fact that you would even speak to her! Knowing that you have a girlfriend!"

"Hold up! Since when can you dictate who I can and can't talk too?! Bitch you don't fucking own me!" He raised his tone louder than ever. He was virtually livid at Audrey, causing her to shut up immediately. "I don't remember dying and making you the fucking queen of this relationship! Lately you've been really getting on my nerves with this over-bearing queen bitch shit so stop it! Otherwise you can kiss this relationship goodbye got it?! I'm done with this shit tonight Audrey!" He never looked so angry in his life. Audrey looked away and quietly said….

"…Ok….i'm sorry…." She said looking down at him while he grimaced at her. He eventually calmed down and then took her home. "Ok then….. let's go home."

You'd think things wouldn't get any worse….but naturally it did. Audrey was so scared of James the two of them didn't speak to each other for a week. The entire time Audrey was afraid of James, even to the point where she didn't show up for practice anymore. James felt so bad about what he said too Audrey, that he even cried slightly on a flight of steps after practice. But…. Strangely enough, there was someone there too comfort him.

"Hey man?... You okay?" It was Kelly, looking up at her, he saw her radiant beauty shining in the sunlight. "Kelly….it's you. You go here?" He said too her as she sat right next to him.

The next few weeks, Audrey felt even worse, she actually thought about James's words and took into account that maybe she was being a bit too overbearing. She didn't want to lose her happiness forever….. So she called James three weeks later in order to tell him something….

All the while…. James was with Kelly. In his room….and they were together, RIGHT when Audrey called, James had too shush Kelly in order too not let Audrey find out. But she called and said that she was sorry, and that she wanted to start a new again. And for the first time, she said that she loved him. Making James feel slightly remorseful about what he was currently doing…. A few hours later…. Audrey walked her way over too James's house. It didn't matter too her if it was a long walk, she just wanted to see him. She wanted to see her pride and joy, and she didn't care if the walk pained her feet. All the while, James was on top of Kelly, both of them were naked, and James was grinding against her pink pussy, banging her on the bed, is dick sliding inside and outside her pussy. All the while, Kelly was moaning like crazy and begging James for more, wrapping her arms around his back and begging him too fuck her harder. Audrey went up too James's apartment….heard the sounds from outside….and couldn't believe it. James cheated on her. She was….in a nutshell….devastated. And instantly ran off crying after wards….

"You…..you bastard…. I knew it….. FUCK YOU! " And the she took off, with tears in her eyes….heartbroken. James got his clothes on and tried to chase after her. But she kept walking away from him. When James approached her…. She smacked him so hard if almost caused his ears too bleed.

"Wait a minute! Audrey! Stop for a second, It's not what you think it is I- **SMACK** " Just like that he was smacked instantly by Audrey.

Audrey spoke with a crying tone of voice, her voice completely broken inside. "Don't give me that bullshit! I SAW YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! DON'T EVER TALK TOO ME AGAIN! WE'RE THROUGH! I FUCKING HATE YOU! AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY AGAIN I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She then shoved him down and left in a rage…..

Things didn't get any better for Audrey…..her psyche was mentally and emotionally broken as a result. She started not coming to school again at all. Developed a deep hatred for men, stayed at home and made money off of doing cam shows, and started abusing drugs again…. It was her only escape. Her mother tried talking to her by coming inside her room…..

"Audrey…are you okay?" She came inside, in her prostitute outfit no less after work, noticing that she never came out of her room. But Audrey simply slammed the door on her.

"GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said screaming at her mother… Her mother was more worried about her than ever…. As were her friends Tiffany & Nikki. Nikki not as much has Tiffany, but that was also about to change.

During Audrey's senior year of college, most of what Audrey did was drugs, cam sessions, late night partying, and her side job as a stripper. She didn't even smoke weed anymore because it didn't get her "Fucked up" enough. She even started too neglect her friend Tiffany, whom she's been friends with ever since she came into college. Tiffany naturally grew worried about her and questioned her on what she's been doing one day when she actually decided to come to school.

"Audrey…are you ok? I haven't heard from you in a while. What's going on? Did you break up with James or something?" She asked her with a concerned tone of voice. Audrey simply slammed her locker door and payed Tiffany no mind. And she looked away from her with shadows over her eyes, and walked away. She then went up into the roof too snort cocaine and got a bloody nose as a result. She was officially so addicted to the high that it was destroying her body, just as James predicted, and just as Jeremy once did back then.

Tiffany, completely scared for her friend, then went to the Café too talk too Nikki. Who was pretty busy at the time, but she decided to make time specifically for Tiffany during her break so they could talk.

"So…like…what's up Tiff?" She said after rolling her eyes slightly.

Tiffany sighed…. "It's about Audrey. Something's wrong with her and she won't tell me. She's been absent for a long time from school, and at this point I'm surprised they haven't kicked her ass out yet. It's really concerning me." She says too her.

"Well… I mean…Audrey did sorta break up with her boyfriend. That might have something to do with it." Nikki says too Tiffany.

"Nikki! Why didn't you tell me?!" Tiffany said back to the blue bombshell.

"Hey, I'm not the one who keeps tabs on that bitch's life ok? And plus, me & Audrey haven't really been hangin' out like we used too. I'll admit I was kinda concerned for her, but she said that everything was fine." Nikki said too Tiffany, re-assuring her.

"I can assure you everything isn't fine! We need to see what's wrong with Audrey! Don't you care at all Nik?!" Tiffany said, raising her voice a little and causing Nikki's eyes too widen.

Nikki's eyes went back too normal as she looked down, and sighed…. "To be honest I'm not really sure anymore…. She's so distant….and plus she wasn't the best friend I ever had y'know. But….i'm sorry I never told you. Y'know…. Me n' her are kinda jealous of you." Nikki says, surprising Tiffany.

"Huh? Why?" She says back to her.

"Because…. You're the only one in our friends circle that has a stable, loving relationship. Me & my "Boyfriend" Had to break up for a while…. And Audrey's probably torn up inside about her relationship right now…." She says, her tone of voice getting lower and lower in pitch while looking down at the floor.

"Then we need to put her back together. C'mon Nik." She says while getting up from her seat.

"Whaddya mean? Where are we going?" Nikki says too Tiffany.

"It's time for a little intervention." Tiffany says. And with that the two of them head off too Audrey's house before she gets home.

Later on that night, Audrey finally comes home from her job as a stripper late at night, and finds that no one's here, she simply goes too her room thinking that her mother is out working the corners again like she always does, but is surprised to find Tiffany, Nikki, and her mother Diane in her room all together. She looks at all three of them, slightly confused.

"Um…what the hell are you all doing in my room?" She asks.

"Hi Audrey…..your friends here have told me what's going on. And I must say a few things… first off I'm sorry. I must apologize…." Her mother says too her…. Looking like she's on the verge of tears.

"Sorry?...For what? Working the corners too make money? If you wanna be a slut mom in order to pay the bills that's your problem not mine-" Her mother cut her off.

"No Audrey…. I'm sorry you had to go through something worse than what I went through. And it's changed you….you've been through so much….and only now since it's been brought to my attention by your friends…." Diane then starts crying her eyes out….even sobbing a little….her voice begins to break as she continues talking…. "I see that I've been such a terrible mother too you…. I'm so sorry…. Because of this you didn't grow up the way you could've…..Now because of this…. Because of him…. You're on drugs, you're doing terrible in school…everything's a mess. And I never noticed you were so broken inside…. I'm so sorry…." Her mother continued, crying in her hands.

"Whoa, Whoa who told you I'm on drugs?!" Audrey yelled at her mother.

"I did." Tiffany spoke up, causing Nikki too shoot her a look that said "Not a good idea!".

"What the hell Tiff?! Who told you, you could spout my personal shit too my family?!" Audrey roared at Tiffany, visibly pissed off.

"I did it because I'm worried about you Audrey! Look at yourself! Your miserable, angry, depressed and lonely! I know your angry about the break-up, but you can't live like this! There's got to be a bright spot. Nik went through a break-up just like you. And She's not on crack or showing herself off too men on camera!" Tiffany said too her, speaking up for her.

"WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT NIK AND HER BOYFRIEND?! THIS IS MY LIFE! I DO WHAT THE FUCK I WANT!" Tiffany was too scared too even talk afterwards, as she looked at Audrey with dilated eyes of fear. So Nikki decided to be the brave one next and speak her mind as well.

"Someone has too….because clearly you don't." Nikki said too Audrey while glaring intensely at her. Audrey went over too Nikki and grabbed her by the shirt, holding her up in the air.

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TOO ME YOU CUNT!?" Audrey said with very clear anger in her voice.

Nikki simply looked down at Audrey and said…. "You heard me. You don't even care. Your just gonna let your life waste away like your deadbeat dad? Is that what you want? Are you gonna strike me like him too?! Huh?!" She's now glaring intensely at Audrey…. "You've got a lot to answer for, and a lot to get over! I get that. But that shouldn't come at the cost of wasting your life away!" Nikki raises her voice at Audrey, practically yelling now.

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU STAY INSIDE ALL GODDAMN DAY!" Nikki then punches Audrey in the face. Causing her mother too scream and Tiffany too jump in terror.

"Nikki stop it! Don't!" Tiffany cries out. "It's cool. I got it." Nikki re-assures her.

"Let me tell you something bitch. I don't stay in the damn house all day! I especially don't stay in the house, whoring myself out too people I don't even know in order to take their money, I don't stay inside taking drugs! And I certainly don't stay inside wasting my time! So I don't wanna hear that from you! I suffered through the same kind of shit you suffered through, breaking up is hard I get it, but your shooting yourself in the foot if you think we're gonna let you keep living like this! I may not like you as much as Tiffany, but you're my friend Audrey! And I'll be damned if I let you kill yourself, got it?!"

Audrey's eyes widened in surprising thought….as those were the exact same words that James said too Audrey when they shared they're second kiss….. Audrey looked down and busted into tears…. She was shaken… so shaken that for the first time in a while….she curled up into her mother's arms….and cried very visible tears…..

"….I hate men….I hate them all…they're nothing but a bunch of greedy….hungry….loathesome pigs!...I SWEAR I FUCKING HATE THEM ALL!" ….. Audrey continued to cry….her friends and her only family….held her and tried their best to comfort her in this darkest of times. All the while…. A certain love fairy….now finished with her Job….was looking out the window…visibly saddened with a frown on her face…..As she sighed deeply….

"….You see?...This is why I don't do "Love". Its better too just have sex." Kyu said, before flying away, going back home as her job was finally done…. At least for now.

 **OK… I know this one is full of the feels and is loaded with Drama, but like I said, not every love story ends on a happy note. This was way longer than I anticipated it too be. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! And thanks so much for the views! This fanfiction has over 1,100 views! Thanks you guys! ;D**


	8. Enter Trey Davidson!

**Hey guys! So I'm only able to upload at the most, one to two chapters every week now. I'm pretty busy most of the time. So let us not waste any time and get right into the chapter shall we? Oh, and thank you all again so much for the views! I'm almost at 1,500! =D I must also apologize if you're not a fan of the word "Nigga". As that is said quite a few times in this chapter.**

A love fairy's job is to make a man into a sex machine, a chick magnet, a lover of all kinds of women, as they are the purveyors of Passion, Flirtation, Romance, Talent, Sensitivity, and most of all, Sexuality. With every person a Love fairy comes into contact with, they become more attached too women of all kinds, from all walks of life. Some might be total bitches, others can be absolute sweethearts. Some can be talented, and others can be total losers. Whatever the challenge, a love fairy is up for it, dedicated too turning any man, into an everyman. But not all relationships end on a happy note. Some are sweet like chocolate, others are sour…and they explode like War heads. And if you eat too damn much, you get this pain on your tongue that stings like a bitch, which is why Love Fairies don't mess around when it comes to their jobs. A love fairy's job is to get men laid, not help them fall in love. Or at least….that's what our little pink-haired, green eyed love fairy tells us.

After the last relationship, Kyu felt as though her job was finally complete, but the victory was really bittersweet. It ended so horribly, that she felt unfulfilled after what went down. Wanna know what happened? Read the last chapter! No time for a recap! Let's get busy! …. Too many sexual innuendos I know. But that's only the beginning. Let's find out what Kyu's up too.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

UGH…. fuck me. After last night I couldn't even sleep. I take a chance on one guy, and he ends up being a total douchebag to the girl I set him up with. I mean, it's not like he wasn't a total fuckin' douche before, but cheating on the girl your with?! DAMN. Is he for fuckin' real? Ah….at least the girl he cheated with wasn't like Flat-Tits McGee. Who's still a total bitter bitch by the way. After what happened last night… I needed a drink. So before I leave Dawnwood to go back to the Sky Garden, I hit up the bar and slip into my favorite disguise. I just slip on a fedora too hide my pink hair. I didn't really feel like wearing my brown hair because it reminded me of…. Yeah. So I pop into the bar, take a seat, and then just order a nice Mojito, nothing like the taste of Rum, Lime Juice and that good ol' minty fresh green to get you goin' after a bad break. Am I right?...Anyone?... No?...

"Well hey there little lady, haven't I seen you around here before?" That's the bartender talking. His name is Todd. I see it on his nametag. Who the hell wears a nametag at the bar? This isn't fucking Shoprite! It's a BAR. Eh, who cares? I'm too baked to give a shit right now.

"Yeah I was in here once before. Can I get a Mo' please?" I ask Todd nicely. Even though I'm pretty bummed about what happened…. I still keep a nice attitude. It's better to be nice all the time. Don't wanna end up like the Mega Bitch.

"Oh uhhhh sure. You come here often?" He asks me while cleaning out a natural glass. You know…. He is kind of cute. And I could try and get some from him. No doubt he'd be into me if he's asking me this many questions.

"Not as much as I should…. The Lucifer juice keeps bringing me back I'm afraid." I say back to him with a sort of seductive tone in my voice. It made him tense up a bit. He just got even cuter.

"Oh…Really? So you can hold your liquor then?" He asks me.

"Oh more than you know… "Todd"." I tell him with a slight giggle. Time to rile him up. Flirtation powers Activate!

"Interesting, I know another girl that comes around here often. She's a beautiful blonde chick with some amazing hooters. I think she might be a porn star, but I'm not sure." A porn star?! I gotta find this gi- ….Wait….

"Did you say blonde chick? AND Porn Star?" I know who she is. Hey writer! When are we gonna get too the porn star with the amazing knockers?!

"Yeah I did. She's a total MILF. But I'm not supposed to say that. She was quite the flirt too." Oh really?

"I see. Well I can see why she would flirt with you. You're a cutie patootie." I give him a nice wink, then he blushes at me.

Next thing you know, we're sharing a couple drinks minutes later once he gets on break, we're in a bathroom, in a stall, having sex, he's inside, I'm tripping the fuck out, my eyes roll inside my head, I start to see my favorite stripper from the club as a…. LOVE FAIRY?! Then I wake up in my room. Fuck what happened last night? Seriously, the fuck did I do? I didn't even party at all last night, I had only a few drinks… I SWEAR. And I just had sex with ONE GUY. He must've been bucking the fuck out of me, he's lucky right? If he pounded me with his bucking bronco so hard that I can hardly remember what the fuck I did last night…. Then he's a keeper. Definetly gonna have too fuck him again sometime. I lean up on my bed, and realize I'm in my jammies this time, but my panties are down with my bottoms at my legs. I must've gone to bed with a nudie mag in between them. I rub my head for a bit and look at the time, of course I was back in sky garden, but I had to change my tune for a bit…. Because at this point in the day…. Things were about to go from Lit….TO SHIT.

All of a sudden, my phone rings. I pick up the little bee and see it's my boss, Venus. "Hello?" I ask her over the phone. "Ah, My goddess! It's so nice to see you… Sorry I didn't answer last night. I was kinda…. Gettin' it in if ya' know what I'm sayin'." I tell her.

Her tone sounded kind of… displeased. So I kinda frowned at that. Did I not do my job right? Was my reputation tarnished?! What happened?! Then I remember….. THE DOUCHEBAG. He cheated on his girlfriend, the mega-bitch!

"Oh…you want too see me right now?..Sure….I'll be there in a sec. Bye…" I hand up the phone and cry anime tears of comedic sadness. I then take a DEEEEEP breath in…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH FUCK!" *Phew* I think that woke up my neighbors… That felt good.

"OOOOOHHH That fucking douchebag! He totally messed up my career! I bet she's going to fire me! FUCKING HELL! RRRGGH! No time too waste though, better get to the castle and explain the sitch! Calm down Kyu, you're a big girl, you can handle it. You got this!" After the little pep talk, I slipped on my Aurora outfit, you know the pink & blue one? Gotta switch it up sometime. I don't always have to wear my Fairy Uniform. And I head straight for Venus's castle. Once I land right in front of it, things look normal, the guards are still there…. I wonder what can I do too these guys this time? I land right in front of them and…. OOH! I know! I make a sharpie appear in my hands thanks too that fairy magic, GOD it feels good to have magic. And I draw on their faces. I think I drew a dick on one of their cheeks! HAH!

"Hey! You guys look like you've had a "Hard" Day." I say to the guards followed by a giggle. No reaction.

"Maybe you guys should chill out, you're looking a little Flaccid." Another giggle. I got puns for days son. Keep trying me with those "No Reactions". I know inside they're dying too move.

"So…. Are you guys gonna let me through or?..." At this point I don't care. They move their giant golden axes from in front of my face and let me through. Finally!

"Thanks guys! You both look like your self-esteem is too low today. Next time try to "Get it up" For me. Hahah!" I walk right past them… I think I heard one of them saying….

"Her puns are cringe-worthy…." "Don't question it. They always do that." Bitch I'll show you cringe-worthy.

 **Venus's Perspective**

It seems Kyu has a bit to own up too. You see…. I've been monitoring her progress on earth. It seems something's come up… something that has never happened before. She's helped someone fall in love. And that has made things rather…. Complicated. At least for her. Since the first relationship she established didn't work out…. I'll have to see too it that the next one does.

Kyu enters my throne room with my lovely Kami at my side. As a free woman I can't help but be drawn too her figure. So luscious and buxom, and yet so…dorky and reserved. She's positively charming. Kamadeva bows before Kyu and Kyu bows before me on one knee.

"My lady." She says to me while bowing. "You may rise young fairy. We have business too take care of." I tell her while raising my staff.

"So….i'm not in trouble am I? Because if I am let me explain! I had no idea the bastard would che-" I cut her off.

"Kyu! You're not in any trouble. I'm simply here too commend you on a job well done. But there is something I'd like to address with you." There is a serious matter. One that Kyu has yet to address. It seems the only way she operates is by a sexual dependency only. But… that is about to change.

"Oh… Well thanks! I try my lady. But what's up?" She looks up at me while I get off of my throne.

"Kamadeva…." I tell my brown-haired servant. She looks back at me blushing and says… "Uhm..Yes M'lady?" She says back to me. I compliment her with an innocent boob grab from behind. "Could you be a dear and fetch Kyu's next assignment for me? She needs to learn her next lesson." I say too her.

"Ahhaahhh….y-yes my lady!" She moaned. I could hear it clear as day. I let her go though and give her a nice little pat on the buttocks, causing her too scurry away like an adorable little mouse. She's so cute. But then I turn my attention back too Kyu.

"Learn….my lesson? What lesson? I thought you said I wasn't in trouble?" She asks me. "You're not. But as a love fairy, you've got a long way to go before you understand your purpose." I begin to tell her.

"Whaddya mean? I thought a love fairy's purpose was to give the fuckboys of the world some poon? Isn't that our job?" True that is a very big part of it. In fact bigger than most of the other parts of the job…but there's much…MUCH more to it than that.

"It is true that a love fairy's main purpose is mostly sexual. But throughout history our purpose has not just been too turn man into a woman's desire, there's more to it that goes into uniting a man and a woman." So with that being said, Kami came back with her next assignment in the form of a blue orb that reveals her next target.

"You see…. Women are attracted too many things. Some are turned on by wealth, others are turned on by physical appearance, some are turned on by morals, and others are turned on by intelligence. But one thing that women LOVE more than anything… is Talent. Talent is a big player within the world of attraction & affection. And Talent is more than just having a skill or… being in a special group of people that can do amazing things, Talent is the ability to stay true to your integrity and take action on the things that you can do most of, and it doesn't have to be a skill or trait that is specifically for you." I say to her.

The blue orb in front of her started to glow and revealed a music note inside of it, all while revealing her next assignment. A strapping young man with caramel skin, black hair, blue eyes, and an affinity for hipster clothing.

A bead of sweat dropped down Kyu's forehead…. "My next assignment is a hipster dude?... I hate hipsters! They think they're so smart and shit. Like, here's a genuine hipster for ya!"

And then she goes on about how pompous and full of themselves hipsters are. "Oh look at me, I'm a hipster, I know things about music and underground Alt-Rock and stuff! I'm a social media expert! I drink Dawnbrew on a regular basis! UHN!"

"Kyu he's not a hipster. He's a talented Gentleman named Trey. He's your next target. Through him you'll learn your next lesson." I fold my hands behind my back after saying that.

"What lesson?! Is this because of that James guy cheating on Audrey?! I had nothing to do with that Lady Venus I swear." She holds her hands up.

"No Kyu. This is something you must learn. Though you are better than most of the love fairies who work for me, there's things you still need to know. You tend to learn a lot better on your own, so I'm sending you off on another little job for me. Make me proud this time ok?" I grab her chin with my hand. She just gives me this un-amused look on her face.

"…. You're punishing me aren't you?" And with that I send her and Kami on their way. "Teehee. Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to find out by yourself. You're both dismissed." Kyu bows before me and then leaves the room. Kami also turns to leave. Buuuuut… I can't go without messing with her at least once. Oh I know I'm such a tease, but she's so much fun to mess with I can't help myself! Hmhmh.

"Oh and Kamadeva?... " I ask her before she leaves the room.

She simply turns to me and says… "Yes my goddess?" She says back to me, looking at me with her adorable pink eyes. "Come too my room later. I have a very… special job for you." I give her a little seductive smile. Was I coming onto her?...That's up to you to decide. She just blushed at me and gulped. "Uhm…Alright My lady! I'd be glad too." For some reason that actually excited me. I say…. I think I might have a fancy for her.

"Oh just run along now. We'll talk about it later." She then makes a mad dash for the exit. She's like an adorable pearl white mouse. And she's my pet too play with. It pays to be a goddess doesn't it?

 **Kyu's Perspective**

Can someone tell me what the FUCK just happened? What did she mean when she said "I have a lesson to learn?" Is she talking about something I missed during training? If that's it, then she shouldn't be blaming me! She should blame those hacks that call themselves teachers! They are the ones who can't do they're fucking jobs right. Anyways, I got a job to do, so maybe this is a chance to redeem myself! I mean… it's got to be a punishment if I'm dealing with a …. UGH….HIPSTER. I mean in all my years on earth, Hipsters are just the worst types of people. They're all so pompous and they're such smartasses! They think they know everything that we normal people don't. But it's not true! I know more than you'd ever know in a lifetime buddy! Anyways, I put on my fairy uniform and switch out of my Aurora outfit…. Mmmmmeeehhhh that outfit is so cuuuuute too. But I take off into the sky, fly down too Dawnwood and greet Mr. Rising Sun. For once it's a beautiful day outside! Boy do I love to wake up too some Morning woo- I mean sunshine! Anyways, I open up my phone, and I realize something…..

"HEY WAIT! He's already in the Huniebee! What the fuck?" Seems I tracked him from before? But how? My Huniebee was linked to James's phone in order to track his progress. So it must've automatically registered this guy's presence in my own…Seems legit.

 **Trey's Perspective**

Settin' the mood up real quick… going too 0 to a hunnid…..I'm in my apartment studio, which contains all that follows, a small livin' room with a TV, Jumbo-Size, and I'm talkin' at least 64-inches on that bitch. A nice rug too complement the space complete with a large black, Sutton sofa, a vase with a plant in it for ambience, an art & recording space to the side of it with my equipment, and that's just for my DJ tracks that be blowin' up clubs on the south side of Dawnwood, a Kitchen, A bathroom, a laundry room, and of course my bedroom, filled with some skater décor, cause I just love dat shit. As well as some musical posters of some of my biggest idols, no one special, just Nas, King Hova Jay-Z, Chief Keef, DJ Pound, Meltraxx, Steve Aoki, Sirah… and if y'all couldn't tell I'm pretty damn big on music. Which is why I'm at my turntables right now…. Gettin' it in by spittin' dis fire. Watch.

"Mixmaster on som' real shit.  
Shipped out to the circus? I ain't a bitch.  
I rock the beats better than the rest.  
Write it on paper, man put me too the test!  
This right here is the catch-up  
0 to 100, nigga ham it up.  
That's what she does, when the sun rise  
Dawnwood such a beauty make a nigga cry.  
I'm a believer in Smash n' Ride, but I can still love you until the day you die  
I think I need a bonnie too my self-Clyde, a girl that blows me up, bombshell certified.  
But they say that love is a Two-way street, that's why our paths cross, and then they meet.  
So when I turn it on, I ask myself, do I play? And If I do, will things end the same way?"

 **CUT. THAT'S A WRAP.**

I take off my headphones because I hear my phone go off. I was just mixin' in a beat too. The soundwaves felt so right and the treble clef was bumpin' somewhere in between one of those bars. Looks like it'll have to wait though. I see my alarm go off and it looks like it's time for me to get it in at school. I've got more band practice. Who knows? I might see my homie James there again. Haven't seen that nigga in days. Where is he? Is he ignoring me? Shit. Make a nigga feel unimportant why dontcha? Eh… I'm sure he's goin' through some shit himself. I mean…. I've got my own shit too worry about too. So I guess that's the least of my worries. But after I stop my alarm…. My phone rings AGAIN. What the hell yo? Can't a nigga fuckin' get dressed in peace? Damn.

So I answer it…and it's my Ex. Tamisha. See… I come from Brooklyn New York. And there was a lot of history there between me & my old girl Tamisha. We sort of had a bad falling out…one that I regret every day.

"Yo, this is Trey. Who dis?...Yeah…. Yes I did! I payed it off Tammy what you want from me?... I already told you, I'm not about to let that stop me. Besides …..you didn't want me there anyways." Next thing you know, I get a bunch a' yellin' in my fuckin' ear. Man ain't nobody got time fo' dat. So I try to calm her down, cause y'know….she likes to argue n' shit. I don't feel like explaining right now… So please just roll with it a'ight?

"Yes! I know! Will you let me talk for a second?! Damn. Look, look, look. I swore to you I'd come back one day and pick up Daequan. I know he needs a father, but right now things are complicated. And you know that. Don't be gettin' on my nerves because of the path that I've chosen. Especially when this wasn't even my fault." AAAAAND more yelling….. fuck this. I just hang up on 'er. Sorry, but I cannot deal with her bullshit right now.

So I just get on my clothes, my fedora hat, my Black shirt with long sleeves that stop at my elbows, I slip on my black undershirt that goes with my long sleeve top and adjust a white tie too match, and I put on my jeans & shoes. Just like that, I'm out the door.

Once I drive straight too school, I'm headed straight for the library too chill before class. Hopefully run into my homie James, but I haven't seen him since he peeped a look at dat' flat chested girl. Strangely enough….. a stack of books plops onto the table in front of me when I sit down. And I'm approached by a girl with another flat chest? Yo what is this? Flat Chest Friday? Ain't even no girls switchin' bodies…. Oh wait that's Freaky Friday….. Eh… They both sound freaky too me.

"Oh Hi there! Sorry I got a lot of books, I hope these don't take up the entire space of the table?" She says to me. She's got pretty green eyes, black hair tied up in a pony tail, a white & pink fedora hat, and a black Jacket with a white shirt underneath…. Honestly if it wasn't for her girly voice I'd think she was a dude. Or even worse…. A Trans. Not that I have anything against Trans peeps. I'm just sayin'.

"Uhhhh… nope. It's coo'. You good." I tell her.

"So uhhhh…. What're you doin' here in the library so early? You just come up here too chill or what?" She asks me.

"Yeah I always come in here to chill & listen to mah music. You come up here too read? Cause you got fatter stacks than Rossy." If you can guess which rapper I referenced, you deserve bonus points.

"Oh yeah totally! I mean, sure me being a hipster and all I just love to read, gain knowledge…" She goes on and on.

"You're a hipster?" I take off my headphones and look at her.

"You're not?" She asks me.

"Uhhhh….no?" We just stare at each other awkwardly…then she tosses the books away.

" _Oh thank god I don't have to read anymore…_ … OH! Well then, fuck these books and hipsters am I right?" She says with a sweat drop dropping down her forehead.

"What?" "What?" We say back too each other.

"Ooooooook? So you don't like books?" I ask her raising my eyebrow.

"No, I really just came over here because I thought you were cute." Oh shit, that escalated quickly.

"Ohhh…Uhhh…Well…I…Uhhhh…" Damn she got me blushin'. Shit… It's because it's so damn awkward! What do I say?

"Sorry If I threw you off for a second, but I think I have an idea. Allow me to introduce myself first, The name's Kyu." She says to me. Kyu?

"What is that? Japanese?"

"MY NAME IS NOT JAPANESE!" She roars at me while making an angry face.

"Alright girl, chill! Dayum. I'm sorry it just sounds Japanese." Stereotypes people?... Stereotypes. Yeah.

"Well I'm not. It's just really aggravating sometimes when people make fun of my name. They either say it's weird or… "OHH Are you from Japan or something?" GOD. It's so annoying." She says while looking away.

"Well sorry about that. I didn't mean to insult. Trust me I know how it feels to be profiled too." I really do. When you're a black man in America like me, you go through some shit. Shit that I can't talk about without being racist.

"You're not very good with your words are you?" She looks at me with a displeased look on her face.

"Hey! Whatcha mean?! " I raise my voice a bit, this girl is startin' too irk me a bit.

"You're not very good with your words…especially in front of girls….Your perfect! I'll see you later. VERY soon. I gotta go right now, but we'll meet again. BYE!" And then she leaves? Like that?! DA FUCK?! Ugh….. I honestly don't know what just happened. But part of me feels… it can't be good.

 **Once again I apologize for the constant racial slurs used (If you consider them racial slurs when used in the context that they were in.) Plz don't hate me ;w;**


	9. Meeting the Hairdresser, Kyanna Delrio!

**Ok I'll try to make this chapter relatively shorter than the other chapters because not too much happens in it, But it's still gonna be a fun time nonetheless! And we get too meet one of my favorite girls in this chapter, Kyanna Delrio! So I hope you guys like it! ;3 And once again thank you so much for the support, almost 10 followers and 2,000 views! Keep being Awesome!**

 **Trey's Perspective**

Ok in all my years at Dawnwood, hell even in all my years back home in Brooklyn, I've never seen a girl just talk & walk away before as fast as that pink-haired girl just did. What was going on? And what did she mean "You're not very good with words?"? Like what? She better learn not to get it twisted. Then again I wasn't exactly cool throughout the ordeal.

She threw me for a loop when she said I was cute, and it's not like I have no experience talkin' to women. I get mad bitches….I… Just don't know how to keep 'em. It's a bit difficult for me for some reason. I don't know why. But that's not even the worst part. She said she'll see me later! Is this girl gonna stalk me or some shi-

"Uhm…Are you okay?" Huh? A nerdy voice just greeted me. It sounds all weak and fragile n' shit. I then look up, and it's one of mah boys. I see a red-haired dude with black glasses on just like me, wearing a white button-up shirt with a bowtie & black buttons, as well as black jeans and black converse chucks. He was pretty thin and scrawny lookin', got a white chocolate Steve Urkel feel to 'im. This guy's name is Devin McAllister. He's the nerdiest dude I ever done seen. I shake my head and then hold it with one hand cupping mah fo' head.

"Oh shit….must've spaced out for a sec. Sup Dev'? You good?" I walk up and give the dude a bro-shake. He sorta winced a bit, but ultimately he said… "Yeah I guess. I came up here to study for a bit. I was pretty busy in class earlier." He says.

"A'ight bruh. Take it easy." With that I give him another handshake, and he heads into the library section. I don't hang out with him or nothin' like that, but if he needs help or something with sayyyyy….. SOCIAL issues. I got 'im. Anyways….

My day went pretty good at school, I had band class, which was always fun. My passion has always been music, ever since I was a boy. I've always had dreams of becoming a big Rapper who fuses EDM with Hip-Hop seamlessly. And so far I've been doin' it! I'm known around Dawnwood as "Mixmaster Trey". I be blowin' up the clubs & hoppin' the DJ booths nightly & daily. I make music and distribute it too major labels outside of Dawnwood too! I'm lookin' to make it big! Around here they call me the next Deadmau5 or Deorro. Give me… Ten years and I'll be signed with a deal. I'm an expert at playing the trumpet, but I really like the guitar, piano & bass. I play the trumpet in band class & I always have a fun time doin' it. Next time this year and YES I was jokin' 'bout dat "Ten Years" Shit. I'll be well into my thirties by that time! I'll be livin' a life of sitting on my ass on couch days watching Access Hollywood while eating a bowl o' ramen out of my cup by then.

You see I'm a firm believer in health, fitness, and livin' life doin' what you love RIGHT. THE FUCK. NOW. And that's why for the next scene I'm about to hit up the gym. After school's done, I head straight home! I put on a white- beater T-shirt, some sweatpants & slip on a beanie for some Gym time. Getting' ready to kill it while lookin' damn fine doin' it. And I mean… DAMN FINE. I mean, I'm not vain or nothin'. But sometimes you gotta admire the greatness in you when you look in the mirror….

"*whistles*…..Trey. Trey. Trey…You look good enough to eat mah nigga!... Mhm…MHM!..." I was lookin' pretty good. I'm fit, got muscles on my muscles, and I'm a hot ass black man. Also how many black guys do you know of that can pull of blue eyes? But I suddenly look to my left and…. "*Insert Cartoon Sound Effect Here* Mind If I have a taste?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" YO! What the fuck?! There's like this pink-haired fairy girl on the front end of mah bed! How'd she get here?! What the hell is she wearing?! I stumble back on my ass and back up onto my dresser.

"Who the fuck is you?! Why you in mah room!? Da fuck is goin' on!? Yo, get out before I call the cops-" I keep saying in a panic before things get any weirder.

"Hold your horses! Just hear me out for a second, you'll be GLAD I showed up! Remember this adorable pink haired face?" She gets up off of my bedside and starts walking towards me. I adjust my glasses and squint my eyes….NAH…IT CANT BE?!

"KYU?!...Is that YOU?!" I ask her. "Yep!" She then does one of the weirdest things ever… She slams her foot against my dresser right next to my face! I can see her panties yo! WHAT IN THE NAME OF NICKI'S BIG ASS TITTIES IS GOIN' ON?!

"D'ah! Wh-what are you doing?!" I ask her…. I feel like that one dude I saw from a picture of him and this blue-haired girl. Dat nigga was cowerin' in freak mode. And not the good kinda "Freak" Either. It's dat "WTF" kinda freak.

"Yep! That's me! I'm Kyu, the girl you met at the library. And YOU my friend are my next client. Your probably wondering, "Kyu, what up with the fairy wings n' shit? Dat shit is freaky as hell mah boiiiiii." …I do NOT fucking talk like that. I make an angry face and yell at her. "STOP TALKING LIKE THAT! IT'S IRKIN! AND WHY ARE YOU SNEAKING IN MAH ROOM?!"

"Good question! I'm glad you asked! I'm a love Fairy if you couldn't tell, and since our conversation was SOOOOOO totally awkward. I decided to help you out with the ladies!" She seriously didn't just say that.

"Well thanks, but I'm pretty damn good wit' the ladies! I got plenty o' pussy on my own.?" I tell her while straightening my glasses.

"Oh really? Then tell me how many dates you've been on?!" Ehhhh…my eyes twitched. There have been SOME….but not a whole lot. Just some.

"Oh I mean y'know….an….amount. Like at least….. 15 or 20. I've had three girl friends in the past….soooooo-" I say too her before she cuts me off.

"Oh my god it's worse than I thought isn't it?" YOU SAID THAT LIKE 4 CHAPTERS AGO!

"What?! Now you listen here-" She puts one finger too my lips.

"Don't worry! Even though you dress like a Hoodlum, I'm gonna do my very best to get you laid! You're a tall, cute drink of chocolate milk, so I should have no problem molding you into a REAL man! Let's just say you'll be one of my greatest challenges yet….." OH. OOOOOHHHH BITCH YOU GOT IT TWISTED.

"IRK LEVELS…..RISING….." My head starts steamin'…..literally. Like steam literally comes out of my ears. My face turns red and I forehead flex mah veins out so much they my burst or pop.

"You okay dude?... Your lookin' a little red around the Adam's Apple." She says too me. And then in a sudden burst of cartoonish rage.

"I AM NOT A HOODLUM! AND I DON'T NEED HELP WITH WOMEN! I GET PLENTY OF BOOTY ON MAH OOOOOOOWN!" ….. Damn. The house turned upside down.

Ok so once I chilled out, I was fine. Usually I don't get so riled up. Girl didn't even let me speak! Shit. Let a nigga talk next time. So I grabbed some juice from mah fridge, sipped on it, and everything was cool after dat.

"Sorry 'bout the meltdown, I'm usually chill as a mothafucka." I take a sip. "But don't call me a hoodlum, there's a stigma associated with that-" She cuts me off AGAIN?!

"The stigma that black people are nothing more than troublesome hoodlums committing crimes of violence & constantly living in poverty?" I look at dis bitch like I done see a ghost or some shit.

"How'd you know that?!" I ask her. "Dude I've been on this earth a lot longer than you have. Trust me, I know things. And I said you dress like a hoodlum. Not you ARE one. Know the difference." I was about to correct her…. But then I thought about it….. Yeah she right.

"Alright you good. And I'm sorry 'bout blowin' up on you." I look at her while folding my arms. "It's cool dude. No harm done." She gives me a pleasant, warm ass smile. She's pretty cute for a love fairy. I mean…. She a'int got nothin' up-top. But dat BOOTY DOE….. SSSSSSSSSSSHHH… WHOOOO! Damn. Lord have mercy. God must've baked that cake for a while. Shit.

"Soooo why are you here again?" I ask her. "Duh! Didn't you hear me before? It's MY job to get guys like you laid. I'm here to help you out with the ladies. It's just…what I do." I raised my eyebrow like she lyin'. "I don't mean to be rude or anything…. But what da hell is a love fairy?"

"Good question, I'm glad you asked. As I said before, my job is to get you laid, but not just with one girl, with MANY girls. And I'll have you know I've got quite the track record. All of my clients are walking babe magnets now, so I can guarantee you'll become a %100 bonafide stud. As long as you promise me… ONE thing."

She got me raisin' my eyebrow too much. Better not be no shady ass shit goin' on. "Alright….and…..what's that?" She breathed inwards….. "BE PROFESSIONAL!" AND she yelled at me. Damn I can't get women to stop yellin' in mah ear. What's up with that, seriously? "Uhm….. mind tellin' me what that means?" She got in my face, grimaced, and grabbed me by the shoulders. "It MEANS you do as I tell you. Not as you want too. I'm here to get you laid! Not help you find your "Special One" Or help you "Fall in love." Got it?! That's it! Nothing else!"

"Then why are you called a love fairy? Shouldn't you be called a "Sex Fairy" Instead?" I ask her, she has a surprised look on her face, the one with the big ass circles. "I….Uh….. I don't….know…..?" She pondered over it for a few seconds…. "That is a good point though…."

"Well when you figure it out Kyu, tell me. Aight so what it do. What're we doin'?" She quacked and looked at me funny. Causing alarm with a duck face on my own. "…..What?" I asked her. " Why do you talk like that?" She asked me. "Like what?!" I respond back to her with a pissed off look on my face, like one of the anime characters you see in Japanese cartoons 'n shit.

"I swear you people have like… NO concept of grammar at all. Not to be racist or anything but could you talk….I don't know… NORMAL?" She put her hands on her hips and I KNOW THIS BITCH A'INT MAKIN' FUN OF MY ACCENT!

"Can we just get this show on the road before I have to slap a bitch?!" I roar at her. Jeez Louise she's annoying.

She puts her hands up and says "Ok ok! Sorry jeez. I'm just saying that shit won't fly around the hotties out there. You need to speak in a way they can understand you!" She says back to me.

"I THINK they can understand me just fine! And I told you…I don't need help getting' the bitches. I get mad bitches." I say to her while putting my hands behind my head.

"Tell that too the "Amount" of dates you've been on. Let's not beat around the boner over here." She then holds up a blue cell phone like device. "Eh? What's that" I ask her. "It's a handy-dandy little device called the "Huniebee 4.0"! It's handy for tracking down several girls, analyzing they're personalities and traits, It's cool for a bunch of stuff! Here, I want you to synchronize it with your phone." Synchronize? What does that mean? "Just bring your phone up to mine."

So I do so. I put my phone in front of hers, and automatically, somehow it registers all of my information in there. My birthday, my taste in liquor, my favorite season, everything! This is a CREEPY gadget if I ever saw one…. But kinda nifty.

"Ooooook. Now what?" I ask her raising my eyebrow for like the ump-teenth time. "NOW it's time to go out and talk too some broads! So I've done some scouting across Dawnwood, and I've chosen several places that-" I'm goin' nowhere but the gym. So I cut her ass right off.

"Hol' up. I'm goin' to the fitness club. I gotta get my workout in." I tell her. "That's perfect! Plenty of hot chicks go to the gym! So let's get going!" Then she…. Comes behind me and groups my man-boobies?! I mean- NOT Man BOOBIES, more like…pecs? Pecs! Yeah I got pec-muscles for days!

"AHH! What're you doing?!" I ask her for a quick second. "Duh! We've got to get started! No time to waste pal! I'll discuss payment later! Now let's TAKE OFF!" Then with a gleeful smile across her face, she spreads these THICK ASS fairy wings and takes off while holding me above the sky! Yo I don't like heights!

"AAAAHHH! Eyyo get me the fuck down! I'm no good with heights!" She just looks down at me and says. "Oh stop being such a baby! This'll be more fun! WHEEEEEEEE!" And then we continue our way too the fitness Club while the entire time my ass is screamin' worse than a goat on a rollercoaster. Later on at the Fitness club…

 **Kyanna's Perspective**

*Phew!* First thing you see when you enter the gym is me pumping some iron! I REALLY love to lift in this place! It works the chest muscles and gets the blood pumping! It can also really work your shoulders if you do the right workout. I guess that's why I have such big… *clears throat* "Chest muscles". Hehehehe! Hiiii! My name is Kyanna! At 21 years, I'm the oldest sibling in my family out of two brothers and three sisters. I work part time as a hairdresser, but I spend most of my time at the gym getting super fabulous. I like to keep fit and stay pretty, because one day, I'm going to be a famous celebrity. Bet on it! I'm aiming to become a famous singer. Or maybe an actress! Or a model! I haven't really decided yet.

So I'm working my ass off in the gym, sweating like a pig. That's the only bad part of the gym, it makes you sweat horribly! But then again, sweating brings out your natural pores. So It's sort of a win-win. Anyways, right after I finish my session on the Bench Press, by the way I can bench AT LEAST 150 pounds. WHOOP WHOOP! Go girl! I see a friendly, familiar face. My good friend Tiffany!

"Yo! I didn't expect to see you here Tiffany? What's up?" I ask her just as she comes walking up too me! In case you guys weren't paying attention, she's the pretty little blonde girl with the pigtails.

"Yeah, my English lit class was canceled. So I came here! Just trying to make good use of the time." She says. I assure you Tiff it's time well spent! That actually reminds e of something….

"Hey listen, Thanks SOOOO much for watching Phillip the other day. It means a lot too me! And I know it was last minute…."

Yeah about that…. I'm KIND OF a lone mom. You see I had a kid at the age of 20. I'm 21 now, but I had a child at the age of 20. The father isn't really in my life right now, we kinda agreed that it wouldn't workout and we separated. Leaving me… kind of on my own with Phillip. He's my son and I love him TO DEATH. He can be sort of a handful at times, trust me. But honestly, he's a good kid. I know it to be true. Tiffany might've had some trouble with him though, so I just had to thank her last minute. I still owe her a paycheck after all!

 **Trey's Perspective**

Damn, we FINALLY landed on ground! That was some intense shit… This is why I hate to fly on planes. Yo as soon as I touch dat grooooound…..WHOO! Ya boy was kissin' it and praisin' the lord like never before!

"Oh sweet ground! Thank you! Thank the lord above for sweet ground!" I know I look like a wuss, but I'm scared of heights I can't help it! Kyu was just sitting there laughing. "Dude come on! It was just the sky! Hahahahah!"

Angry face, on. "Eyyo shush! The sky is the devil! A nigga could die up there!" I yell at her. A question mark appeared over her head. "…Why do you use that word? Isn't that a racial slur?" She asks me.

"What? Wh-… No! Listen, NiggA…. Is not the same thing as nig-" She put her hand over my mouth. "SSSHHHH! Don't say that! Fanfiction might remove us for racial profiling!" What?

I begin to say to her in a muffled voice. "Girl what the fuck are you talkin' bout?" She removes my hand from my mouth and says… "Ohhh nothing. Never mind." And then she compliments what she said with a smile.

"Ugh… Look, the "N-word" And the "Other N-word" Can be used differently. It's a black people thang. You wouldn't exactly understand it." She just puts her hands on her hips. "You don't have to tell me twice. Now let's get down to business! Time to get started!" She then opens the huniebee…. And…. Wait a minute… RECORD SCRATCH THE FUCK OUT OF THIS BITCH.

"Uhhhhh…. Kyu what is tha- AAAHAHAHAAAAAHHH." Yo my nose…is bleedin'…. OHHHH GOD.

"Uhhhhhh heheheh… Sorry I kinda left my own picture gallery open. Gotta remember to keep my synced account private." A sweat drop came down my fo' head. "Damn girls….Wait… ey…..Since our phones are synchronized….. You think we could-" She cut me off right then and there. "NO I WILL NOT TRADE PICTURES WITH YOU!" OKKKKKKK…. going inside the gym now.

So we head inside the gym immediately and begin looking around for some ladies. Kyu was on mah back though…. Like she was literally piggybackin' me!

"Kyu…why do you HAVE to stay on my back? And why do you have an eye glass?!" And moreover…..where did she get it from?! "Duh! I'm scouting for some hot ladies! You've got to be very, very diligent in a gym. Some hotties might go here, but it's mostly sweaty dudes that bang n' clang. I'm just tryin' to weed 'em out. That is unless your gay?"

I am not! "Watch it. Your irkin' me." She really is. "Jeez can't a love fairy Joke around without someone getting on her case? Shit."

So, Ignoring Kyu's nonsense, I look around and…. HOL' UP. I look to my left and I see this….just… WOW.

"Oh don't worry about it! I was happy to babysit Philly. He's my little buddy!" I see this one Blonde Haired girl with pigtails talking too this shawty with some REAL proportions. She's gorgeous. Long ass legs, black hair, caramel skin, violet eyes, thin waist, Large hips, and DEM TITS.

*Boing noise as we get a nice close up of Kyanna's tits*

I think the pupils in my eyes literally just turned into hearts. OH LAWD HELP ME. "Nonsense! I won't take no for an answer." I see the Black-haired girl say to the blonde girl. "Too late! Have a good workout Kyanna!" She then starts to leave her behind. "Hey come back here! This isn't over!" I think they were speaking to each other in a playful way. But GAWDAYUM. This girl is like an angel, she's seriously beautiful. I gotta get me some of that sugar.

"DUDE! Will you get a load of these two? I'd KILL too have tits like that!" Kyu said out of her mouth. I just look at her with my lips curled anime style. "This girl is CLEARLY out of your league, but there may be hope! She's looks friendly. So go in with the same attitude. OH! And since she's probably the hottest girl here, you should get to work on a machine so she'll see you! I have an idea, wait until she's done, and then steal the machine she's on once she goes away." What?!

"A'int that like stalkin' the girl?" Kyu looks at me with a duck face and then plucks me head. GIIIIIIIRL. "Ow! What was that for?" I ask her, raising my voice a bit. "Silly! No! It's SCOUTING. There's a difference. Your just strategically trying to get at her." Still feels like creepin'. "So…you think you're up to the challenge?" She starts rubbing my shoulders, that actually feels good! I'm pumped now!

"Just watch me get! I'mma bag me a bad bitch tonight! Take her home and give her dat good shit. She'll be callin' me daddy by the end of the month!" I had a confident look on my face. "Oooooh Trey I didn't know you were THAT freaky." Wait…..what does she mean?...OH- OHHHH! NO! "That's not what I meant you Nympho-freak! Damn!"

Aight, so ya boy is basically sitting on a bench waiting for the girl with the bangin' bod to get off of the abdominals right? Once she leaves, I immediately sprint over there and get right to work on it. After a few minutes… "Hey are you finished with that machine? I have one more session to jam out." She does seem pretty cool n' friendly, so that's a plus. I'm not into bitches, and by that I mean I'm not into bitches who treat other people like shit.

"Oh… uhhh yeah go ahead, it's all yours." I get off the machine and let her use it. Ok I know I've said it before but this girl's body is straight up BANGIN'. She's got the longest legs I ever done seen in my life. She out classes Tamisha by a long slide.

"Awesome! Thanks so much!" I had to think of something to say too this girl before she scurried away from me. I wasn't gon' let a fine P.Y.T like this girl just do her workout and slip away from me. So once she got on the machine and started usin' it….

" Forgive me for saying this….but yo' body is seriously straight bangin'." This illicited a laugh from her. That's progress.

"Thanks! I try." She then gives me a good look. "Say…I've never seen you around here. You must be new! Have you been here before?" I adjust my beanie hat and say too her. "Actually yeah. I've been goin' here for the past year or so. I just usually go on the weekends. I decided to finally workout during the weekdays in my free time. Just to get some more workout in." Her face kinda lit up when I said that. She's exciteable, that's another good thing. I'm likin' this girl.

"Wow, that's cool! You should workout more often here, it's great! So in that case My name is Kyanna. Kyanna Delrio! Will I be seeing you here more often?"

BINGO! Ya boy just got in. I pause a bit with my mouth open slightly, surprised at….how easy this was. She's literally the friendliest girl I've ever met. This however doesn't assure that I'll be tappin' dat. I'm honestly just diggin' her vibes right now. All of a sudden though, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I didn't pay attention to it though.

"Oh of course! Damn skippy. As long as I get too see your pretty face on the weekdays." She giggled. The power of flirting ladies & gents. You either got it or ya' don't. "Hehehe! Thanks, your sweet. I like to know all of the regulars here on a first name basis! So trust me, you'll be seeing me here a lot more. I guess you could say I'm a little obsessed with this place. Hehehe."

Oh believe me I can tell. "OH! Dude, you know what? You should totally try one of the Yoga classes they do here! The instructor here is AWESOME. I think you'd dig it!" She says while smiling dat gorgeous smile. How could I say no to that?

"Oh word? I'd be down fo' dat sure. Sounds fun!" I'm in baby! Put me on som' cloud 9 shit cause I'm about to get lifted. "IF you don't mind being in a room full of sweaty girls that is…. Heheh!" …. She testin' me. Nice try! "Not at all. Sweat brings out the pores. Girls need that too look as good as you do. So I'm cool wit dat. No trouble at all." Solid. Keepin' it cool.

"Awesome! Hrrrgh. Tagggh. Sorry I just finished my session, I'm such a Lunk-head. Hahah! Well there's a class later on today! I hope I get too see you there! It was really nice meeting you Trey! See you later." With that she walks off, and I just watch her walkin'….. "Never in mah life have I seen such a beautiful creature…." I look at 'er from top too the bottom and GODDAMN is she fine. It's like love at first sight. Seriously…. I was just lovestruck over this girl…. I spent a few moments starin' before… **SMACK** "OW! What the fuck Kyu?!" She smacked me awake! Damn.

"No. WAY! You did it! Well with MY help of course. I gotta admit I did NOT expect you too pull that off." Tch. Bitch please. "You should know I got mo' confidence than you give me credit for." Damn right! "Tch. Beginner's luck. Don't let it go too your head." …..I'm sorry what?...WHAT?... BITCH WHAT?! "Beginner's luck?! GURL you better-" She cuts me off for a sec. "Oh and Uhhhh… word of advice. They can't see me or hear me….but they can still see and hear YOU." And with that….I look too my left….everyone is starin'…Shit…. How embarrassing.

 **And that's that for this chapter! Next chapter's gonna be the first beach episode in the series. Implying there will be more. See you later guys! ;D**


	10. Talent - The First Date

**Sorry this is so late guys! I've been job hunting recently, and I've found a new job! So I'll still be posting. My new fanfiction that takes place in the sonic universe (But doesn't entirely rely on sonic) is coming as well. It's gonna be in script, so get prepared for that. Anyways, on with the next chapter!**

 **Kyanna's Perspective  
** **  
**Oh my god…. I just met like the cutest urban guy EVER! He had a sort of spiky hairstyle, a beanie on his head, hipster glasses, and an urban hoodie. He looks like he might be a hoodlum, but he seemed so friendly.

He might walk ghetto, he might even talk ghetto…. But I like him! He seems like a really cool guy. His name was Trey, and after I finish my gut-busting workout routine, I'm looking forward to him being in class with me. But for now I think it's time to put the work in! Cue the workout music!

 _What kind are we lookin' at here?... We've got… "You're the best" from Karate kid… ooooorrrr…. "Livin' La Vida Loca" From Ricky wait?! How does THAT count as a workout song?!_

I think I'll take The Ricky Martin Song!... Wait who said that?

 _Alright. If you insist. God we're only 3 paragraphs in and this chapter's already getting weird. Whatever! *plays the Ricky Martin Song*_

*Phew!* I swear working out is really hard on your body but it is SO worth it! I simply start with a lot of stretches to relax and stretch out my muscles, as if my proportions need more stretching. I also bend down and touch my toes too!

 _*Slaps on a pair of black glasses* DAT FUCKING ASS. You readers at home wish you could see it don't you?_

Once I'm done stretching, I get in a little cardio for about thirty minutes on the treadmill! Cardio's always important especially if you wanna keep your heart rate up. They say that the treadmill doesn't work, but It's worked WONDERS for me!

The only problem is my breasts, they're so big! They keep bouncing all the time whenever I run.

 _And then the perverts who walk by keep staring and bump into the poles in front of their faces…._

*crash sound* OW!

 _HAAAAA! HAHAHAH! See what I mean?! Hilarious!_

But afterwards, I always aim to do weight training, Powerlifting, and then push-ups in order to work my thighs & abs. I sweat like a damn pig whenever I do push-ups!

 _Just imagine the picture you saw of her doing push-ups in the game, in anime form. Moving. The sweat dripping down her large, luscious boobs…. Her sexy sultry skin…..the huffs and puffs of her working her amazingly hot body…. Ohhh…. OHHH…. OH YEAH! *Song stops*_

 _…Whoops. Clean-up on Aisle four? Heheheh…._

WHEW! All done! Workouts usually take me about an hour. Then I immediately check in with the Yoga instructor, Beli in order to get my Yoga on! Yoga's like SO relaxing! It teaches you spirituality while just letting all the icky stuff out of your body. It's amazing I highly recommend it.

I go inside the Yoga room, everyone's there! Everyone in their Yoga pants. Again It's mostly girls in here sweating like crazy, with the exception of MAYBE a guy or two. But surprisingly… I don't see Trey anywhere. I told him that the class starts later on, where is he? I mean…. I know I just met the guy, but I know he'd really dig this class! Plus when a lady asks if she'd see you more often and you don't keep your word when you say that she will, it's kind of rude!

So I look around and to my surprise I see Beli, the Yoga instructor. She's a gorgeous young brown-skinned girl with black hair that goes way down to her hips & groin. I THINK she might be indian, I mean her clothes look like something out of that one Disney movie I saw as a kid! So yeah she might be indian. I walk right up to her and tap her shoulder, telling her about the new guy that has been going here for quite a while but never visited the Yoga class.

"Oh. Good evening Kyanna. Class is about to start so you can grab a mat and we can begin, Yes?" She says to me. I swear she has like the cutest voice ever! She's so adorable.

"Uhm… Actually Beli, there's someone I was waiting for. It's this guy I met in the gym today. I convinced him to come to our class." Her face lit up when I said that.

"Wow! Thank you Kyanna. It feels great to have more students join the pursuit of Spirituality." She says right back to me.

"Yeah, totally! I thought he might dig it, but he's not here. Is it cool if we extend the waiting time? I just want him to fully experience class." I want him to be here just to see if he would really be into being Yoga buddies. Granted I'm Yoga/Workout buddies with practically everyone here, but you can never have to many Yoga partners! Hehe!

"Well… I guess that is alright. We can extend the waiting time by 20 minutes." Oh thank god! "Beli you are SO cool! Thank you!" I say to her pretty excited. 20 minutes pass though…. And he's STILL not here. What?... Is he really not coming?

"Kyanna…" Beli approaches me from behind… She puts one hand on my shoulder and says… "Time has been extended long enough, people are getting very restless. I'm sorry but we have to start the class." My face sorta flushed. "No! I mean… He'll be here! I promise."

"I really wish I could believe you but we must start the class now. I guess I could wait for five more minutes. But the other students are getting rather restless and impatient. This brings bad vibes into the class." She's right….. I just sighed a little disappointed inside…. I really thought he was coming.

"Alright….Let's begin." Right after I said that though…..

"Yo!" I look behind myself and there he is! Trey's here! He switched hats and is now wearing a cute fedora with a black tank top beater shirt & sweatpants. He actually looks…. Extremely handsome. Oh my….

"Sorry I'm late y'all, I had some business to take care of. Ey Kyanna." He then shoots me a wink. Which…. Honestly kinda makes me blush for some odd reason! I just smile and look away slightly, then I look back at him.

"Hey. You jerk I almost thought you weren't gonna be here!" I say rather cheerfully, and completely relieved! Talk about cutting it close dude.

"Yeah I apologize, I'll explain everything later. I promise." I'm sure he had a good reason though; to be seriously honest I'm just glad he's even here! We are so gonna rock this Yoga Class!

 **Trey's Perspective**

WHOOO! Hot DAYUM! So many ladies in one spot, sweatin' they sexy asses off! And yet…. I couldn't stop lookin' at just one girl. Kyanna. I know I've said it a million times, but this girl is fine as HAYELL. Yeah I said it like that. Emphasis is key! I'm gonna spare you the details of the class, and just skip it so you won't get bored as fuck. Let's go straight to after class, when everyone's preparin' to leave.

"Thanks so much Beli for extending the class so Trey can enjoy it!" I see KiKi smile at dat beli chick. She's the Yoga instructor, to be honest she kinda gives KiKi a run for her money. She just bows before her graciously and says…

"Your very welcome Kyanna. And Trey welcome to our class! You enjoyed it, Yes?" She's doing the indian thing. She must be indian.

"Yeah it was tight. I feel really relaxed!" Nah for real. Yoga must be some fuckin' voodoo magic shit or somethin' cause it feels like all the pain that came from workin' out is gone. That's the goodshit.

Beli smiled and said "I am very happy for you. I hope you come by again and enjoy our classes weekly!" And with that being said! Time to bounce. So I started walkin' out with Kyanna, and not one to leave her empty handed, there was no way I was goin' to leave without her number. So I walked her all the way to the bus stop since… she couldn't drive? Yeah.

"See I told you you'd dig it! I'm glad you actually stayed. What took you so long? I was worried you wouldn't come." Damn girl. She was worried about me?

"Don't ask. Trust me you don't wanna know. It's some annoyin' shit." I'll explain what kept me from class later.

"Oh… ok?" She sorta changes looks and looks down slightly… SHIT! I'm losin' her!

"Uh-uh-.. But I'm here now! It's all good right?" Her face sorta perks up.

"Well… I guess your right! What matters is that you're here. So you wanna be Gym buddies?" She says while smiling dat beautiful smiles. Fuck that gym buddies shit. I WANT this girl. And I'm gon' have 'er.

"Actually Kyanna….. mind if I just get yo' number?" Goin' straight in. Her eyes expand and she sort of blushes. Then she looks down slightly.

"Ohhhh…." Then she looks at me raising an eyebrow. "So all this time you talked to me just to get my number?" Oh this girl is testin' me again. I know the signs. She thinks she can play dis nigga? Nah-uh. The glasses don't lie baby girl.

I just smile and look away from her while still walking with a gym bag strapped too my chest. "Maybe. But lord knows you too fine to just be "Gym buddies" with. I a'int gon' front on you Kyanna, You cool, and I'd really like to get to know you a lil' better." Makin' my intentions known, but tryin' to play it cool. I know she's out of my league. To be honest I'm sweatin' bullets right now. And sort of shakin' in my knees a bit, but fuck wit me man, you know I got it.

KiKi raises another eyebrow and gives me this "look". I can't explain it, but it's like she was flirtin' & testin' me at the same time. "Alright. I like your attitude, and your hipster style of dress isn't too bad either! Heheh!"

So I made it in. I got her number, and then wished her a goodnight, sayin' I'd call her when I got back home. I intend to hold true too dat. But before I get into all that madness…. Let's get into the reason as to WHY I was so late. Remember the last chapter? Where I was supposedly screaming at "Nothing" in the eyes of on-lookers?...

 **Kyu's Perspective  
** **  
**WOW! I can't believe he actually pulled that off. That girl was WAY too fuckin' sexy. Even for him. Guess "Fake it till you make it" DOES have some precedence to it doesn't it? But when he was screaming at me afterwards, and everyone was looking, I had to run out door. I almost died laughing!

All though…. Now that I think about it I probably should've told him. My god, sometimes I really hate being stuck inside my own perverted mind. I'm always in the gutter. I would've told him….. But I was too busy staring at the tits of the girl he was with. THIS got me even more yelling….

"KYU! Dafuq bruh?! Why a'int you tell me that people can't see you?!" I cried comedy anime tears. "I'm sowwwwyyy! I was too busy looking at that girls boobies…." He gets rather angry. "You couldn't take your eyes off of them for one damn second?!" Vein mark alerrrrrt! "Not really…" I squeak out of my mouth.

"Ngggh. It's coo' I guess. People don't think I'm some lunatic so I guess it's a'ight." He folds his arms and looks away. "I guess I kno' why doe." Huh?

"What?... Why what?" I am literally so confused right now. "I understand why you was lookin' at 'em. You being a DLC & all." I raise my eyebrow. "DLC?... I'm not a video game dude. This isn't a video game."

"NO! Ugh….. When I say "DLC" I mean Delicious Flat Chest." …. OK…..WHAT?! Did he just compliment & insult my chest at the same time?!

This earns a grumble from me! I grab his hands and plant them right on my chest! "Hey?! What're you doin' kyu?!" I'm not lettin' you get away with that one asshole!

"Watch what you say! FYI these tits are super-perky! They might be small, but I'm proud of my chest thank you very much!" That reminds me…

"Why are you makin' me grab your chest?..." He says rather awkwardly.

"To prove a point…..This actually reminds me of your…. "payment"." Oh… HERE'S the good stuff.

"Payment? I gotta pay you to help me get bitches? What kinda bullshit is that?" Oh trust me….

"It's not bullshit at all…. There's a certain form of payment I need from you in order to continue helping you get girls. If you want Kyanna to fuck you….. You'll have to fuck me first!" I shove him into the bushes without alarm!

"Wait wha- WHOA! Ey! Da hell?!" I then sit right on his lap. I could feel his hard throbbing cock pressing against my panties. It's making me pretty wet.

"Whoa….uhhh… Kyu You cute n' all but IDK about havin' sex with a…fairy. I don't have a condom on me." He says.

"Oh don't worry about it. We love fairies can't get pregnant with your seed. So If you want me to help you get Kyanna on the opposite side of your bed…." Then I strip off my baby doll lingerie & get nekkid…..

"You'll have to cum inside me!" And with that I un-button his pants, take his throbbing black cock out, and get to work!

I begin with some simple licks up and down, with a passionate tongue-rolling right on the base of his penis. He moaned and tensed up as I began to stroke him off while rolling my tongue all over his thick rod. And once my mouth was fully around it, he yelped a bit.

"Ah! ….. Damn, why are you doin' this…now?...oh shit…" He couldn't resist.

"Duh…. I'm obviously collecting my pay. Fucking is how you'll pay me. So just enjoy it… pretty please?" I ask him nicely, and I begin sucking on his cock. After a good long while of sucking, moaning, lip smacking, side –dick licking, and jerking & caressing, I stand up, take my panties off and slide it inside of me. Causing me to moan intensely, as he bucks me back and forth while riding me. He's a strong stallion too! Black guys do it so much better than white guys… come on you all know it's true. He's a total animal! He's fucking me so hard... it's hard to imagine just how good it feels. I was moaning so loud he had to silence me just to keep things quiet. Luckily we didn't take too much time and we finished quickly. It was just a quickie. That' all I needed.

So I got dressed again, man that was fun! I think out of all of the guy types that fuck the best, black guys are totally my favorite.

"*phew*…. So is this gonna become an ongoin' thing with you?... or?..." Oh yeah. "Yeah, this is literally how you pay me for your services. Dude I don't need your money! I could generate money with my magic like *snaps fingers* THAT If I wanted too."

"Huh? You could…. Think you can give me $20?"…

"*smack* OW!" He's right to be left on the ground with a red hand print on his face. I would never stoop so low as to counterfeit for him. What kind of idiot does he take me for?!

"Broke niggaz don't get free money. Work for it first you moron!" He wheezed a bit. "Please don't add insult to injury….." Ok I admit that was a little harsh.

 **Trey's Perspective**

Soooooooo….. yeah. Now I feel like a dirty ass nigga. I mean I just met Kyanna & all, but it still felt a little wrong to be honest. Makes me feel like a fuckboy. But whatever. Now Kyu's runnin' around half nekkid in my apartment. She's laying on the bed with her hands behind her head, one of her legs curled up and one of them straight. I gotta admit Kyu is sexy as fuck. She a'int on KiKi's level, but she's certainly got it.

"So you got her number right?" Kyu asks me. I'm sittin' there lookin' out the window wonderin' what she could be doin' right now. I was about to get in my nightly sessions on the keyboard, workin' on a beat I was makin'.

"Yeah. I got 'er number. I was about to call her…." I can't get her out of my head…..that and the fact that I just had sex with something that shouldn't exist. Also there was somethin'… ELSE botherin' me.

Kyu raises an eyebrow at me, comes over and wraps one arm around my shoulder. "You okay there pal?" she asks me.

"Huh?...Oh yeah I'm good. I just…..feel sort of wrong." "Wrong?! About what? The fact that we had sex. Come on dude, it's not like you were dating anyone. Kyanna's a new girl you just met. It's not like you two are freakin' married or some shit like that." She says to me in a friendly tone of voice.

"Yeah I know….. It's just…." I just walk away from 'er slightly, shoving her hands off lightly.

"What's your deal trey? You look like something's bugging you." She asks me.

"I jus' feel sort of like a fuckboy." I say to her.

"Nani?" What language is she speakin'?

"What?" "What?" We say back to each other. And then there's this long-ass awkward stare…. AAAAAND…

*cricket sounds* ….

"….O…KKKKKKK….. Let's try that again. *clears throat* Tell me… what's eating you?" She asks me.

"Why exactly do you care? I thought all you wanted to do as get me bitches & bang." That is kinda true.

"Not true….entirely. I do wanna get you bitches & bang. But I do care about my clients enough to know how they're feeling. Stop avoiding the damn question! What's eating you?!" Sheesh she's serious….

"Well….You know how when you have sex one night….and you….get a girl pregnant?" I then look up at Kyu while looking down…. And she just FREAKS THE FUCK OUT.

"*gasp* …OH….MY…..GOD…. **PLEASE** dear god don't tell me you knocked some other girl up?!" She had her hands on her head, givin' me this crazy ass look!

"NO I DIDN'T KNOCK ANOTHER GIRL UP YA DUMBASS!" I had to put on an angry anime face for that one.

"I…HAD knocked one up before, and had a kid. His name is Daequan, and he lives with my ex back home… her name is Tamisha." She looks left…then right…. "…And?..." She shrugs and shakes her head as if to say "Okay?...What else?"

"I mean…. I know this is gon' sound stupid….but when we had sex….it just kinda reminded me of her…..and the mistake I made a long ass time ago. I don't wanna talk about it, but…. Let's just say I made a huge mistake that I can never take back." I say to her while looking down.

"Oh….that's all?! Dude….you need to let that shit go." My eyes shoot RIGHT the fuck back up at her. "What?!" I say while raising my voice.

"You heard me. Let that shit go. Look….. there's things in the past that you can never change. So you got a girl pregnant that you didn't want too. There's nothing you can do about it now that she's had the baby. So the only thing you can do is A. Forgive yourself and stop being so damn weird about it. And B. Do your job as an adult & a father. Take care of the kid. In fact you & Kyanna have more in common now that I know you have a kid!" Huh…. She's so positive about it….that's re-assuring.

Kyu then grabs her huniebee and holds it up. "So now….I believe you have a girl to call. Why don't you tell Kyanna about "Daequan"?" She tells me. "Oh… that's a weird name by the way. Just saying." Angry face activated.

"YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRITE!" anyways….. I grab the phone….And dial Kiki's number….

 **Two-Way Call: 7:14 PM**

Kyanna: *Answers* Yo! 'Sup?

Trey: Eyyo Kyanna, it's Trey.

Kyanna: Oh hey dude! I was wondering if you'd actually call me. I was thinking you'd be like one of those guys who play "Games" With other girls. Hahhaaha!

Trey: Gurrrrl you lyin' out yo' ass. You know I'm straightforward. Heheh.

Kyanna: Your so receptive! I like that. Ok, so what's up?

Trey: Well Kyanna I'd just like to get to know you better, so how 'bout we go out for a bi-

Kyanna: Hold on!... let me ask you something first!

Trey: Ok? What's gud?

Kyanna: *clears throat* …. SEE… I have a kid. His name is Phillip. And….. I KNOW what you're going to ask. I personally don't want to rush things… but I have nothing to do next Friday. So keep in touch with me and we'll see how that goes. Ok?

Trey: A'ight. Fair enough. And you have a kid? *Internally Screams*

Kyanna: Yeah! His name is Phillip, and I love him SOOOOOO So much. He's only a year old too!

Trey: _BABY MOMMA DRAMA! WHY YOU GOTTA BE FOLLOWIN' ME E'ERYWHERE?!_ You don't SAAAAY?

Kyanna: Heheheh! Yeah. I know I seem a little young to be a mom, but it kinda happened so, there it is I guess! Heheh…

Trey: Yeah… that's cool. Wait, does that mean you got a boy?

Kyanna: Actually…..No. The father….left our lives a while ago.

Trey: Oh…. I'm…..sorry 'bout dat Kyanna.

Kyanna: Hey man, it's cool. To be honest our break-up wasn't even that bad…. I mean…. He was…. A really sweet guy and all. But we just….. mutually agreed that it wouldn't work out between us.

Trey: Damn. I see.

Kyanna: Yeaaahh…

Trey: Uhm- Hey! I got an idea!

Kyanna: What?

Trey: Listen Kyanna…. We're both…well we obviously both have a lot on our minds. So why don't we go somewhere where we can just…get together and let our cares fade off. We can ust have some fun together? You down wit dat?

Kyanna: That sounds lovely! Sure! What did you have in mind?

Trey: How about…. The beach?

Kyanna: The… Beach?!

Trey: Yep. Think of it, the sun, the sand, walkin' 'long dat boardwalk, ice cream, the waters, some surfin'. It'll be da shit. We'd have fun the entire time. So what'cha think?

Kyanna: You just want to see me in a bikini don't you? Hehehehe!

Trey: Hahahha! Ey' a nigga can dream can't he? Heheeh….. ehhh…

Kyanna: Alright, you seem to be making all the right moves. I'd love to go out with you to the beach!

Trey: Awesome! I'll text you later with the address for the beach n' all like that. We can meet tomorrow for coffee & discuss the details.

Kyanna: Sounds good! I'm looking forward to it.

Trey: A'ight Kiki! We rollin', I'll see you next Friday!

Kyanna: Did…you just call me Kiki?

Trey: Oh uh…. Yeah. Is that coo'?

Kyanna: It's cool. Just threw me off guard for a bit! Hahha! Anyways…. Sleep well Trey!

Trey: You too girl. Goodnight!

 **Kyanna's Perspective**

Wow… this guy is so confident and charming. He actually makes me a bit giddy! Maybe….. he could replace Drew?...Drew's my ex. He's not….. in our lives anymore…I'd really rather not talk about it- But! I'm actually liking Trey. He's really cool. Plus he makes me SO estatic! I've never been so excited to go to the beach before! See that folks? Confidence is always key too success!

 **Trey's Perspective**

I throw Kyu's phone on the bed like I'm throwin' a fuckin' baseball! HOT DAMN that was not easy! I almost lost my fuckin' lunch talkin' to her about her baby momma drama!

"So… I take it the call went well?" I start breathin' a lil heavy. "Yeah…. You could say that. Holy shit….." I fall back with my eyes spiralin' n' shit.

"Yo that was NOT easy Kyu….. now I gotta date the girl." Damn. This might be harder than I thought.

"Well let me make it easier for you!" She grabs me by my white beater & pulls me up, then shows me her phone. I see a…..blue music note? Inside of a bubble? "Da fuck is that?" I say to her while pointing at it.

"THIS is a Talent symbol. I've finally figured out her preferred trait in a guy! The Huniebee determined her trait. She really likes Talent. So if you show off your skills during a date, it'll massively impress her. You've been doing good so by keeping up your confidence! But you'll have to keep it up until you score with her. And above all else dude….when you go on the damn date…. DON'T take that baby momma baggage with you."

She looked me in the eyes as I said that. I looked down at the floor and then right back up at her and nod my head slowly. "….A'ight….Let's do this." And so we shake hands. She's my partner now. And we in dis together! So now I'm about to bag me one of the hottest girls I've ever seen in my life…. should be hella fun!

 _Now you get to see a scene full of bikini hotties! Enjoy readers! *grabs part of the scene and then slides it across to transition to Turtle Bay Beach*_

Ahhhhhh…. Turtle Bay Beach. The luscious sand, the gorgeous sun, and the LOVELY LADIES OF THE BEACH! You know an anime is never complete without a beach episode full of hot girls in bikinis! Doing things like getting a tan! Playing volleyball, and strutting their stuff up and down the beach side! All the girls look incredibly hot, as you can see they're sexy asses, they're boobs bouncing once they spike & hit volleyballs, the whole nine yards. Hey? Who said we can't have fanservice in our fanfiction?

A'ight, so ya' boy pulls up to the beach, wearing a blue & yellow Hawaiian' shirt with some black trunks. Jet Black has always been my favorite color, Black n' proud baby! And I walk onto Turtle Bay Beach's boardwalk, waiting for Kyanna to show up. It might take her awhile since she don't drive, but hey I'm patient, I can wait.

Before she arrives, I take a look into the Huniebee, to see what time it is. And it's like at least 1:54. It's almost 2:00, she should be here in like a few minutes. I hear a voice that kinda sounds like her walk right up to me and say. "Aloha!"

I look to mah right excited! "Yo KiKi wassup-" … OH…it's just Kyu. Wearin' a leaf bikini. Though I gotta admit, that bikini is dope.

She simply waves at me and says… " 'Sup? You're here early today."

I just facepalm myself. "UGH…. KYU! I was waiting for Kyanna! What're you doin' here?" I ask her a little annoyed.

"Look Casanova! I'm here to offer you advice on the sidelines, AND remind you of your mission, this is your first date with Kyanna, so remember. She likes Talent. She probably wants a decent guy due to all of that baby momma drama. So show her you can be that decent guy! And then you've got yourself a one-way ticket to poonsville! Clear?" She bends down at me with a smile. I swear it rubs me the wrong way yo….

"Ugh…Alright." I say to her scoffing. "What's your deal?" She asks me while opening her eyes again.

"I dunno Kyu. My aim isn't just to fuck her. I've got my eye on that girl. And I like what I see. So I'm goin' after her." This caused for alarm from Kyu.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! What did I say about-" All of a sudden I heard her voice. "Treeeeey!" There she was. Running down the boardwalk and running up the tropical waves of the beach with the sand trailing in her feet. She had on an ocean blue bikini with cerulean stripes. She looked amazing.

"KiKi!" I wave to her and then whisper to Kyu. "Get outta here. I got dis." She whispers back to me. "Ok, but the moment you mess up, expect me to be here. Call m when you need me."

"Right." I whisper back to her. "What am I saying. Of COURSE you'll need me." She's way too sure of herself. "Would you get outta here?!" I whisper-yell at her, causing her to finally leave.

Kyanna runs right up to me and says… "Hey! You look well. I'm glad you made it! I brought a beach towel, a beach umbrella and a beach body! Heheh." Clearly! Hot DAYUM.

"I brought my surfboard, some trunks, and…." Just as I finish my sentence, I pull out a nice picnic basket! "Ta-da! A nice pic-a-nic basket!" Kyanna's mouth is wide open. "WOW! Coool, you brought a picnic basket! Awesome. Thanks Trey."

She reaches for the basket, but before We fill our stomachs, I decided to stop her for a second. "Hold on there! I know your hungry, but if we eat, we'll get a cramp once we go surfing!" I say to her with a smile.

"Surfing? Right now? Are you sure? I'm pretty darn good at surfing you know." I look at her as if I'm challenging her. "Gurrrrl shiiiit. I can ride them waves like no other. I've got surf skills that'll call for a wipeout." I follow up that comment with a little smirk.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" She asks me. "Depends if you willin' to surf it up! You down?" She grips her fist in anticipation! "You're on! Let's surf the shit out of these waves!" And with that the games began!

Kyanna brought her own surf board from the nearby surf shop and we started paddling our asses out into the open blue. We swam and paddled until the waves got huge and once the big Kahuna rolled around, we stood up on our boards and surfed the fuck out of that bitch!

"Whoo-hoo!" KiKi was havin' great fun. She was surfin' like a pro, but I wasn't to be outdone by her. I surfed right past her just to show her up a lil' bit. Not to make things to competitive. "Hey!" She yelled at me. I wink at her and surf ahead.

"Oh it's like that is it?" She smiled confidently with a slight glare in her eyes and then surfed along the pipeline, and then rebounded off of the pipeline, pulling off an aerial 360! Impressive. But I wasn't about to be outdone that easy.

She landed right next to me and together we bobbed and weaved through the waves and came right out of the barrel of the pipeline, and once we were out, that allowed me to perfectly land my own aerial 520 trick with a Nosedive spin. Kyanna was so impressed that she fell right off her board- Wait WHAT?!

"Oh my GOD-" Kyanna just got washed up by the wave! "Oh shit! KiKi! WHOA!" Damn! We both fell into the water below and ended up falling down and getting washed up in the waves below. We washed up on the beach in a total wipe out with…..KiKi on top of me? And….. is she half naked?!

"Mmmm….. Damn…. Sorry about that Tre-" ….. KiKi blushed. She was literally half naked. She lost her Bikini top in the water, luckily it washed up right next to her, but the worst part…. Or best part depending on how you look at it….. Her chest was right on top o' me…..

"Uhhh…Uhhh KiKi…" My face was red and my nose was bleedin'. I couldn't hold it back. "I'm-I'm sorry! I didn't plan this I swear!" Kyanna said while extremely flustered. "I-It's okay! Just get off me real quic-" I reach for her shoulders to help her get off…. But I end up grabbing her….. chest.

"*gasp* YOU PERVERT!" **SMACK!** "AH SHIT! I'M SORRY!" Damn…. That hurt. Internally and externally.

 _Wow, Comical misunderstandings are always such a bitch in anime aren't they?_

Later on…. As the sun begins to set. We're finally sitting down on the beach eating our little picnic lunch I packed. My cheek still hurts like hell doe….

"I'm REALLY sorry! I didn't mean to smack you in the face, It just happened!" Kyanna's been apologizing for the past hour or so. She's such a sweetheart it just might kill me.

"KiKi! For the last time I told you it's COOL. I didn't mean to grab your… chest. You didn't mean to smack me. It's fine. Chill for a second." Kyanna looks down slightly, but then back up at me with her head down.

"Well…. Ok. But-" I then shoved a grape in her mouth playfully. "Ah. Not another word. Just eat yo' daily greens." She takes the grape out of her mouth and then shoves it back in. "How'd you know I like fruits & veggies?" She says with a more relaxed tone. "How else did you get that awesome body?" That is true. But to be honest I just looked up her shit in the Huniebee. That little trinket does come in handy.

"Hahahah. That is true. Is it weird that I like veggies so much?" She asks while smiling nervously. "Not at all! Hell lord knows veggies are my shit. It's like my own personal soul food."

 _Does Trey actually eat soul food I wonder? Hmmmmmm….. Hey Tre-!_

" _Shut up Kyu! Now's not the time to make Racists jokes." Well then fine! I wasn't gonna make a racist joke. I was gonna ask if you eat Kentucky Fried._

"Uhm?... Trey you alright?" She asks me for a quick second. I shake my head. "OH SHIT! Yeah I'm good… just… nothin' never mind."

"Is everything okay?" She asks me. "Hey! I got an idea." Gotta change the subject before things get crazy. Kyanna just looks up at me and says "What?" I simply extend my hand out too her. "…..You wanna take a walk? Along the boardwalk? So we can get to know each other a lot more?" I know I'm over-stepping my boundaries here, but hey, takin' bold steps of faith is how shit gets fuckin' done.

"WOW….that's a little romantic. Are you trying to seduce me?" She asks rather teasingly.

 _OH SHIT! We've been had dude! The jig is up! GAME OVER MAN! GAME OVER! ABORT MISSION! ABOOORT!_

"Well you could say that. But I really wanna just get to know you. So wanna do it?" She grabs my hand and stands up. "Sure. Why not? Let's walk along the beach."

And so we were off…. The sun started to set on the beach, glowing in the sky with a beautiful sunset radiating with hot reds, oranges & yellows. We were actually walking hand in hand, damn I got her addicted to me already. Shit I don't even need Kyu. So we started talking about everything we wanted to know about each other.

She told me her dream is to become an actress/ Fashion model/ Singer. She wanted to be famous, and that her main obsession was body image. She loved to work on her body and keep herself "Super fabuous". I told her about my exploits as a musician/rapper/DJ. And that I loved to make music.

"WOW! That's so cool! My god your talented Trey, I didn't know you made music?" She asks me while looking right at me.

"Yeah! I've been makin' music now for 5 years. Ever since I was 17, I've loved rappin' and electronics. I just combined the two, and now I'm known as Mixmaster Trey. That's my stage name, and I've had a decent career in the past few years as an artist. I got a fan-base, a mixtape, workin' on an album, playin' shows, the works!"

Kyanna's face lit all the way up. "Oh my god that's incredible! Are you still in school?" She asks me.

"Oh yeah of course! I'm workin' on my bachelor's degree in fine arts, and then going to graduate school for my masters. What 'bout you gurl? You in school?" I look at her and then she…. Slightly looks down?

"Uhm…." What's goin' on? "KiKi you okay?" I ask her. "Well…. No actually. I kinda had to drop out to take care of Phillip." Damn. You see this is why I don't do kids. That's why Tamisha havin' kids was a mistake. They get in the way of everything you set out to accomplish and place needless responsibilities on you. A'int nobody got time fo' dat shit.

"Oh… I see. Huh…." Although…. That does make me feel kinda bad though…. About Daequan…. Then everything turns sort of awkward and we both end up looking down.

"ANYWAYS! HEheheh…" Kyanna awkwardly laughs. "So, what else did you wanna know? I'm a total open book Trey, so you can ask me anything you'd like!" She looks at me with a smile, but I sort of have shadows over my eyes…. I keep thinking of Daequan & Tamisha….

"Trey?... Are you alright? Was it something I said?" She looks at me with great concern and then I say out of my mouth….. "KiKi….Mind if I just ask you somethin' a little personal?" I know I'm jumping the gun here…. But something about it needs to be addressed…..

"Uhm….sure, I guess?" She blinks twice and looks at me a little confused.

"…..Once you had a kid….YOUR Kid…. Phillip?...Why do you think the baby-daddy left?" Her eyes spread wide open. "Trey…. That's a REALLY personal question. I mean…. You're really cool….and we're friends and all….but I don't really know if I feel comfortable answering that question."

"Then how about this?... Were you happy once before in your relationship?" Kyanna calmed down a little bit but was still submissive….

"Well…yeah… before… Then…he kind of did something that…..just….devastated me." I stopped her right there….. and then smiled.

"Stop. It's cool. You don't have to go any further. That actually makes me feel better. I've gained all the info I needed, more than you could give me in an entire monologue."

"Wow really?" Oh yeah gurl. Really. "Yes….."

"Oh… well… why'd you ask?" NOW I'm in deep shit. How was I gonna explain my past too Kyanna? She'd never go out with me if I told her what I did to Tamisha & Daequan!

 _Like I fucking told you! ABOOOOOOOORT!_

"Uhhhhhhmmm….-" She put a finger to my lips. "Wait…. Never mind. I don't wanna know. I'm not gonna force you to spill your secrets if your not gonna force me to spill mine. Thanks for that though. It shows me that I can trust you." She smiled brightly at me. Her beauty shines even bright in the glare of the sun. She's so gorgeous…..

"Ohh….Cool then." And so we continue walking. "So you said you're from Brooklyn right?" She asks me. "Yup, I'm from Brooklyn, New York." I tell her. "Oh, you never told me where you're from!"

"Oh right! Hmmmmmm….. then in that case I can share ONE more thing with you. I feel as though I can trust you for now, so I think I can share with you how I got here all the way from the west coast. I'm from Mérida, Mexico, and….. My dad Pedro moved us here all the way from there in order to provide a much nicer lifestyle in the Americas. I didn't come from a poor background or anything like that…. But my father did have to work in order to get us into America. Y'know…..because apparently everyone here is…. Racist."

Damn…. She on some real shit now. I felt that one. "I know what'cha mean KiKi….I can relate. I was subjected to racism too." We take one look at each other and she walks forwards, folding her arms behind her back.

"Yeah…. But daddy Pedro…. Her worked so hard to provide for my brothers & sisters…. And especially me. He's the one who convinced me that hard work, dedication and perseverance in the face of adversity can lead to massive results. He took care of us, and nurtured us until we grew up. And I was the youngest out of the family. He had more of an impact on me than anyone else…. I wish there were more guys like him…. Responsible…. Dependable… righteous…. Honorable…..caring….nurturing….inspiring."

Wow…..That's something to think about….. isn't it?

 **Yeah I REALLY apologize that this chapter is so long, but like I said it took awhile to finish guys! So forgive me.**


	11. Talent - The Second Date

**Dammit I'm late again! DX I'm sorry about the lateness guys, but I've been very busy. On top of that my mom's been on my computer getting some things done lately, so I haven't been able to update. I'll try to get an upload in early next Friday, but I can't make any promises because of the people I live with. Anyways, enjoy Kyanna & Trey's second date!**

 **Kyanna's Perspective**

Oh my god it's SOOOO Late! We've stayed out for way too long. See…. I had such a good time with Trey, that after we walked along the beach we went out and got something to eat at a local restaurant right off the coast of Turtle Bay Beach.

It was splendid, we got ice cream, ate some Caesar salad. I know I'm totally cheating my diet, but today felt kind of special. I don't know why I feel so nice around Trey, he seems so open and fun and fresh to me. Like a fresh-cut apple from an apple tree! We basically sat inside of a local diner near the beach that acted as a beach side shack for eating food, and surprisingly Trey ordered a lot of meat, fish & some fries. I couldn't mess around with that stuff because I'm a vegetarian, but they didn't have too many vegetarian options.

"Aww man the vegetarian options here are so limited. Hmmm…. Maybe a Caesar Salad?" I said to myself while chuckling.

Trey was on the opposite side of me and he was busy going to town on the food he ordered! My god, I've never seen someone scarf down so much food before.

"Trey?" I ask him. He just kept shoving food into his mouth….. "Trey?" I ask him a Second time, a little annoyed he's ignoring me…..

"TREY!" Trey responded when I asked him a 3rd time to pay attention to me! I mean I know black men have seriously huge appetites but really!

He looked up at me, swallowed the chicken tenders he was eating and said nervously …. "Eheheh…..sorry about that Kyanna. When a black man is hungry…..he tends to go ham on his food." Clearly!

"Well at least now I have your attention." I then put my chin on my hands with my elbows on the table, I know its bad etiquette, but we're in a diner! No one cares! Besides I don't think Trey would mind it.

"So I'd like to ask you something real quick." Trey stopped eating, finally his eyes were on me. Like he was literally staring at me like he was love struck… It was so adorable! Hehe!

"Yeah Gurl? What's gud?" He swallowed and blinked twice…. But the question I wanted to ask him was going to be…..a bit personal. He asked me a personal question, now it's my turn to ask a personal question.

"Sooooo yeah…. I just wanted to ask….What do you think about kids?" …..His eyes sort of widened…. like he just grew extremely nervous. I also saw him gulp through his throat muscles and he started sweating a bit. Does he…. Not like kids? What's wrong with kids?! Kids are like little blessings. I don't understand, does he not have a good track record with kids? Is he involved with some baby momma drama himself? This is…..seriously turning me off….

"You…..ok?" I ask him. "Cause your sweating bullets right now." This is a new side too Trey I haven't even seen yet. And this is our first date….. Could all of that Confidence just been some kind of ruse the entire time?

 **Trey's Perspective**

 **SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**

Out of all the things she has too bring up, why KIDS?! Ugh….. I'm sorry but yo, I a'int good with kids. I've tried baby-sitting jobs back home, couldn't fuck wit' 'em. I tried workin' at a daycare, didn't work out. I had a kid when I was in a relationship back home, didn't work the fuck out! I'm no good with kids, but I didn't want to lose Kiki. Also on top of that she noticed that I'm basically freakin' da fuck out right now. SHIT! What do I do!? What do I say?!

"Don't just sit there looking stupid! Say something!" I hear Kyu's voice? Wha? Is she right next to me? My eyes trail off without turning my head left and I do see Kyu to the left of me.

"You need to convince her that you're an ideally responsible man! Say you love kids!" She says too me. I assume Kyu can't see her.

" _But I hate kids!"_ Ok actually I don't hate kids, I just can't deal wit' 'em. They be meddlin' in mah life way too fuckin' much. A nigga a'int got time to be dealin' with baby momma drama. I've got my own life.

"It doesn't matter! Say it before you lose her! NOW! She's noticing you acting like a chicken shit!" CHICKEN SHIT?! BITCH YOU BETTER- …..Ugghhh…. yeah fuck it she's right.

"Trey?! Answer me please!" Kyanna said, raising her voice a bit. I just shake my head, pull myself together, and look Kyanna straight in the eye…..

"….I think kids are lil' darlin's! They bring a lot of joy into your life. Plus I have experience taking care of them!" *Phew*….. imma hate myself for lyin' too 'er sexy ass like dat later, but at least it saved my ass!

"Wow really? That's great! Maybe I can trust you to help me babysit Philly sometime when I go out on my own? I'd really appreciate it." * **Record Scratch** * Bitch Whuuuuut?...

I a'int tryin' to do no favors for her! A nigga tryin' to get at 'er! Not just in her pants, but I'm literally into her! And if she's already givin' me shit to do like I'm her friend or some shit I might get stuck in the dreaded… **FRIEND ZONE.**

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! *** **Strike of Thunder***

"Dude chill out it's not that big a deal." Kyu says to me with a poker face look. "Just tell her you'd be glad too, but you'll have to see if it'll fit with your schedule. You're losin' it here!" Ok…. Here goes nothing.

"Of course I'd be able too! I'd just have to see if it fits my schedule. I am pretty busy most of the time, but if I have some time off I'd be glad to babysit Phil. No sweat." Kyanna finally perked up after I said that, I was in the fuckin' clear.

"Oh wow Really?! Thank you so much Trey! I gotta admit I've only known you for a little over a week, but you're already the best!" She then grabs my hands and clasps them affectionately. Makin' a nigga blush like crazy.

I then look up at her, and she looks back at me with her gorgeous violet eyes, she's so beautiful…. It's worth it if I gotta deal with some baby momma shit. Hell SHE'S worth it….

Later on, we left the beach and I took her home in my car, stoppin' right by her house. She had a fairly small home, but it's not like it was a fuckin' shack or some shit, just an apartment building. I was wonderin' if she was sharin' it with someone else, but that thought quickly escaped my mind as soon as she was about to leave.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now! I had a great time Trey, we really should do this again sometime!" She smiled a bright smile at me, and it was the middle of the night too.

"Yeah, me too Kiki. I'll call you later tonight and tell you wassup with next week. I've got a packed schedule, but I can always make time for you." Damn right. She's part of my life now, there a'int no way she's not gonna be a priority in mah schedule.

"Awwwww you are just the SWEETEST. Aren't you?" She then leans over and… Kisses my cheek?! Holy shit that escalated quickly. That sent chills up my spine, chills of excitement! She's into me! Hell yeah! Hearts also formed in mah eye sockets like in da Saturday mornin' cahtoons I used to watch as a young bull. Those were the fuckin' days yo…..good times.

"I'll see you later! Have a good night!" With that she opened the car door and went back to her apartment. I sank in my driver's seat…. Literally love struck as FUCK. It's officially I'm in LOVE with this woman. She is way too fine, friendly, pleasant, and downright attractive to just consider a crush. I had to make this girl mine. But there was ONE problem I had with that…. SHE HAD A FUCKIN' KID!

 _What's wrong? I though Uncle Trey LOVES kids? Get your balls up dude!_

So I went home, plopped onto my bed and needed a quick fuckin' rest after tonight. It was 9:00 PM at night…. And I just layed there, sweatin' bullets after what happened. I nearly lost my shit. Why do kids make me so…ANXIOUS? I dunno….kids just aren't my thing. Maybe it has something to do with…..?

"* _clears throat*_ " I hear someone clearing they're throat. Who could it be other than?... "Kyu…..not now. I'm not in the mood." Kyu was sitting on the window sil with her red dress on and her hair in a ponytail, she was also wearing white stockings with black Mary Jane shoes on that had straps & laces wrapping around her hot legs.

I looked up at Kyu and said… "Oh…hey Kyu wassup?" She then folded her legs and said… "Wassup? That date could've gone either way! What happened tonight? You totally lost it when she brought up the topic of "Kids". Do you have some internal demons that need to be cast out of you or something? You should tell me what's wrong with you before I use some of my magic fairy dust to make you tell me."

She was serious… *sigh* …guess there's no turning back now. I gotta tell her. "….*sigh* …..Alright. I'll tell you. It all dates back to when I was In Brooklyn….You see….I-" Just before I was about to tell her, I hear my phone ring. And then I get a call from… Kiki?! Kyanna's freakin' callin' me?! Wow… I didn't expect that to happen!

"Who's calling?" Kyu asks me. "Kyanna….I don't even know why!" I tell her. "Well buck up mister! Put that "Charisma" of yours too work and stop acting likea sad sack!" She tells me. I then clear my throat, gather my thoughts,retain my composure and answer the phone….

 **Two-Way Call: 9:20 PM**

Kyanna: Hey, Trey! Hehe, surprised that I called you instead of you calling me?

Trey: Actually yeah! I was about to call you myself.

Kyanna: Well after settling Phillip into bed, I decided to not wait for it and call you myself.

Trey: Awesome. Thanks Kiki I really appreciate it.

Kyanna: Hmhmhmh! Wouldja stop calling me Kiki? *giggles* It's embarrassing.

Trey: Get used to it! That's my nickname fo' ya'! Hah! Plus you know you like it.

Kyanna: You son of a bitch! Heheheh… Anyways, enough flirting for one day, it's obvious to both of us we should go out on another date, so what do you think we should do?

Trey: Hmmmmmm…. Well…. I DO have a gig coming up at a small venue nearing the bar & lounge. I can get you in for free, and then afterwards we can go and get some drinks.

Kyanna: That sounds wonderful! I'd love to go out and get some drinks! And plus the concert would be perfect, I was wonder what you were like as a music star.

Trey: I'm not exactly famous yet, I gotta get signed first. But in general, yeah I'm pretty big 'round Dawnwood. Niggaz know me, so you'll get what you came for! Think of it as our second date then.

Kyanna: Sounds like fun! I hope you take care of yourself! And don't let me down okay?

Trey: You bet I won't!

Kyanna: Also Trey, why did you tense up a bit when I asked about kids? It seemed a bit… weird.

Trey: *gulp* Uhhhh…. Tcchh…Alright if I were to be completely honest with you Kyanna…. I'm not exactly the best with kids.

Kyanna: Huh? Whaddya mean? I thought you said you were experienced in taking care of kids?

Trey: I wasn't lying about that, I've taken care of kids lots of times. I've just….had my share of bad experiences with kids.

Kyanna: Oh well that's okay. Not every experience with children is going to be a pleasant one. Just know I've got your back in case something goes wrong with Philly or something. He can be quite rambunctious.

Trey: Heh, thanks Kiki.

Kyanna: You're welcome! Sweet Dreams! I'll see you… when is your show again?

Trey: Friday night at 8 PM sharp!

Kyanna: Then I'll see you Friday! I can't wait! Bye Trey!

Trey: Later baby girl! *Hangs Up*

Kyanna: Did…. Did he just….my god he makes me blush! Heh! *hangs up*

 **Kyanna's Perspective**

And just like that I was so taken by his demeanor that I couldn't wait until Friday rolled around. He's so talented! And he seems like a responsible, honest, caring guy. I gotta say I like him a lot, but it'll take more than that to get on my good side. And by my "Good Side", I mean it'll take more than that for me to date a person! Phillip needs a strong role model, someone that is for him and will raise him up right. Maybe Trey could be that guy? But I'm still not too sure yet. Looks like I'll find out tonight!

Because it's Friday, and Trey sent me a text with the address to a completely different nightclub that acted as a performance venue within Dawnwood. I didn't even know something like this existed! It's a club deep within the city that is NOT a strip club, though the name would have you believe otherwise…

Its name is Peach Scully Beach club…. Right off the coast of Turtle Bay Beach. Not near it, but somewhere off the coast. Please don't ask me what that means it's already awkward enough trying to explain it.

Anyways! I put on a nice sweatshirt and black skirt with some black lace up high heel shoes, and made my hair a little shorter. Then I called my good friend Tiffany to come and babysit Phillip. I couldn't leave him alone. Before I left, mommy cuddled her little baby Philly, because as a mom you gotta show love to your child.

"Don't worry pequeño bebe, Mommy will be back soon. Ok?" And then I rubbed noses with little Philly, he ended up pulling my hair a bit but he giggled anyways! See? He's such a playful young kid. He's Mi orgullo y alegría. My Pride and Joy.

"You sure you can handle him for tonight Tiff? I'm sorry I constantly have to ask you to babysit. " I said to her, I mean Tiffany does work hard in school a lot, I just feel a little bad having to call on her to babysit all the time. Plus it takes time away from my son.

"Kyanna I already told you, it's no trouble at all. You go out and have fun tonight! I'm gonna have fun with my little buddy." And then she smiled at me. It's a good thing she likes babysitting! But then Philly started crying….I could hear the sounds of him wailing, as he wanted his mommy.

"Awwwww don't worry little niño…. Mommy will be back very soon I promise." And with that I kissed Phillip on the cheek, and left him in Tiffany's arms. As I immediately headed out the door. I always wonder how Tiffany would be able to handle Phillip. I meant what I said when I said he's a…. "Rambunctious" kid….

"Alright Philly! It's time for Din-Din and then we can play a bit more until it's time for night-night. Whaddya say?" Tiffany said to him while softly and playfully grabbing his nose. Phillip did the same….except he pulled on it…

"OW! No Philly, that's bad." Tiff said to him, just as she finished her sentence…. Philly sort of spit up on her skirt…..Yeeaaaahhh

"WHY ON MY SKIRT?! WHYYYYYY?" _You see ladies & gentlemen, this is why we Love fairies don't have kids._

So FINALLY when I make my way into the Turtle Bay District, the club I'm at is CRAZY bumpin'. I mean EVERYONE in Dawnwood must be here! There was a massive line stretched across the street of people trying to get into the club, which had I guess a sort modern feel to it as the club itself looked like a top hangout spot in L.A or Las Vegas….*sigh* sometimes you have to appreciate the beauty of Dawnwood and all its glory.

As you probably would guess, I don't really go out to these kinds of clubs much, I'm usually at home because I had to drop out of high school in order to take care of Phillip. I never really get any time to hang out with anyone, let alone do anything by myself. So tonight was just going to be a night where I cut loose and enjoy the music…. Of a certain handsome young black hipster! I mean his posters were everywhere. **ONE NIGHT ONLY: MIXMASTER TREY** ( **B-SIDES HONEST)** I didn't really get the B-Sides part, but what struck me the most Is Trey and his performance. I was excited and I couldn't wait to see what he would bring to the table!...That is…. If this damn LINE WASN'T SO FUCKING LONG!-…Sorry. I lost my composure there. Did I mention I HATE waiting? Yeah I REALLY hate waiting for stuff, especially when I'm excited as all hell. I just couldn't contain myself!

Alright so I finally get inside the club, and I grab myself a lovely Pina Colada, because coconuts & Pineapples are muy dulce. *Mwah!* And I bring my attention to the stage, because there's like a large stage with a small DJ stand and this whole club was mostly interior with an open sunroof. Why with the sunroof though?...

The crowd started to bump up, everyone began to cheer, as Trey FINALLY took the stage! I was so READY! Oh I couldn't contain the excitement! If everyone was giving him this much praise, then he must be a lot better than I thought he was! I even began to cheer myself!

"WHOOOOO! Yeah Trey!" I said as Trey took the stand wearing a black leather Jacket, black glasses with glowing rims- OH MY GOD that's so cool! As well as intensely bright cufflinks and his signature hate with a neon colored glowing headband around it. All of the sudden the dancefloor came alive as a beat started and Trey mixed into a beat that…. I swear I've heard before.

" **Girl, I'm gonna love you.  
Fuck you and yo' friend too.  
Come with me, I'll show you what you WANT-WANT-WANT  
NO I'm not a nice guy!  
Take me while I'm nice, WHY?  
Come close to me, I'll tell you what you WANT…**

 _I'm Dangerous!"_

….Those lyrics don't sit right with me for some reason. I kinda sat there with this weird look on my face I mean… You know that look that anime characters give when they're confused as fuck or freaked out? Yeah that was me right now….

 _Hey, he's solving one of life's greatest mysteries for you, Girls often don't know what they want until they HAVE IT…. This sexy bitch included._

"Bad boy on the A-team, makin'steam  
Gimme yo' desire, baby you a dream  
I see you in yo' getty, I wanna take a chance  
Don't wanna hit on you too hard, but you make my snake wanna dance, CHECK IT OUT."

"Rapid flow,wanna blow this joint and take you home with me tonight  
Here's my plight, girl tell me your desire, and I'll bring the fire in and out of the red room, kill anotha' bedloom, wanna spoon, or get your groove on, on the dancefloor, chance for a little romance on, I'll take you, make you hot when I dance on you."

OH. MY. GOD! The club is going crazy for his music, the beat is so catchy and everyone is just dancing like crazy… In the most disgusting way possible. I mean everyone's grinding upon everyone else, one guy even tried to ask me to dance but I said NO because I was here for one person and one person only. Trey, and that's it! Though… it was kind of sad to have no one else to dance with. But I didn't mind it! That is…. Until he shined a spotlight on me and continued repeating lyrics from the chorus, as if he knows I'm here and was giving me a nice shout-out! I waved too him like a total idiot, I know! But I couldn't help myself, I was having the time of my life, and it was made even more special when he tipped his hat and winked at me. Convincing me to actually continue dancing to the music! So if you'll excuse me, I gotta get down with my sexy self!

 _Ok, I'm pretty sure you guys don't wanna stomach Trey's ridonculous rapping as much as I do, so let's go ahead and skip to the next scene, shall we?_

"HEY! Wait a second! RIDONCULOUS?! Girl I oughta pimp slap the magic off yo' love fairy as-"

 **Trey's Perspective**

I swear imma get her ass for that one. Anyways, the performance was a complete success, plus I saw Kyanna there, and she HELLA enjoyed herself. She was usually chipper as a chipmunk, but SHIT. Tonight she got turnt up, and the night only got better once we went out for some drinks by the bar & lounge.

"Trey that was SOOO cool!" She said while sounding incredibly excited.

"Thank you Kiki, I try my best on stage. I'll admit right then and there that the lyrics weren't the best, but as long as you dig them, I'm good!" I then complemented her with a smile….and an actual compliment.

"Oh by the way, you look beautiful tonight. You've been waitin' fo' this haven't you?" I playfully said to her.

"*giggles* Kind of. I haven't had time to have this much fun doing anything." She raised her glass of rum a bit higher. "It feels good to relax and unwind with you after that enthralling performance." She my groupie now. You hear that y'all?

"Awww you make a nigga blush Kiki…Heheh." I'm literally blushing right now.

"Oh stop, you make me blush a bit too y'know. OH! There's something I also wanted to ask you." I look at her right in the eye.

"Shoot." I tell her, and she says… "I'm…fairly certain that-" She takes a sip o'that ol' Cuervo."OH….Jeez… OK…..That was pretty strong…..I really need to watch my alcohol intake…Whooo." She can't hold her liquor?!...Eh…shit neither can I. Heh. That's why I only stick with beer & the good shit, like Malt Liquors or Vodka & Wine coolers. Sometimes I might shoot some Gin, and don't tell anyone this…..But sometimes I like to get Turnt up with mah boys & drink some good old fashioned Lean.

 _Huniepop does not condone the use of drugs ladies & gentlemen. Don't be whack, stay away from crack. Also you're a dope if you smoke weed! See what I did ther-_

KYU BE QUIET! I don't even put codeine in my lean…. *Clears Throat*

 _Then it isn't LEAAAAAAAN. It's basically Grape soda!_

Shut up KYU!

 _OK Grapevine, don't get so salty on me. HAHA- I'll be here all week ladies & gentlemen._

*sigh*… anyways. Kyanna looked like she couldn't hold her liquor so…I convinced her to put it down for a sec. Not that it was her fault! Just… maybe she should slow down.

"Whoa… you okay Kyanna? I mean, it looks like you gettin' a lil' drunk over there." I ask her with concern.

"Oh me?.. I'm okay, just a little tipsy is all." She did sound a bit drunk. So yeah I took the drink from her.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" She asked me raising her voice a bit.

"I think you've had enough drinks for tonight, we don't want you goin' home drunk to little Philly now do we? Why don't we just chill for now Kiki?" She wants someone responsible? That's me being responsible, making sure she doesn't come home embarrassingly drunk throwin' it back up in her toilet.

She shakes her head and says back to me… "Awwww thank you Trey!" She then wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me sweetly, whilst smiling right behind my back…. Her hug felt so damn warm. So I wrapped my arms around her back and hugged her back….. I tell ya' a nigga has never blushed so hard in his life up until now…

 **And before you even mention it YES that's another version of Lusties Nightclub B-Sides by WorldofWandag, just with different lyrics. All rights go to WorldofWandag (If it is really the same song) And hopefully I can get another chapter out soon! So keep reading on everyone! And thank you SOOOOOO MUCH for over 2,600 views! I really appreciate the support!**


	12. Talent - The Third Date

**Holy shit, I'm almost at 3,000 views! Thank you guys so much! I never expected my fanfiction to get that popular. If you could leave a review on my chapters that would be most appreciated, it helps me grow as a writer and an artist! Also I tried updating the formatting and can't fix it, so to compensate I spaced out the paragraphs for you guys. Hopefully it's easier to read! Enjoy! ;D** ****

 **Trey's Perspective**

Tonight was a good night, I just got through an amazing performance at the Peach Scully Night Club off the coast of Turtle Bay Beach. The entire place was bumpin' and feelin' mah music, diggin' my rhymes & relishin' in my phat-ass beats.

 _You mean the beats on your head? Didn't know you had ears bigger than your chocolate meat log. Too bad I can't lick those…Or CAN I?_

…You tryin' to insinuate a fetish aren't you?

 _Oh myyyyyy….. You ARE receptive. I'm such a naughty little love fairy. Heheh….y'know we could actually-_

 **NO.** Anyways…. I had kilt it at the club, and in order to celebrate I went out drinking at the local bar. But the true highlight of my night….was being in the arms of this gorgeous Hispanic angel with her arms around my neck. She had black hair, bewitchin' violet eyes and a body fo' DAYS. Her name was Kyanna Delrio in case you forgot…. And she MIGHT'VE gotten a lil' drunk. Her arms were wrapped around my neck & shoulders in a tight, but warm & welcoming embrace. It was the best part of my night, and I slowly but surely returned the favor by huggin' her back, wrapping my arms around her back…

She then peeled back a lil' bit and had one hand on my chest while the other was over my left shoulder, she looked up at me and blushed as her eyes widened a bit, but then the nervous look on 'er face changed to something a lil' more… "Seductive".

"Oh…look at that. Getting a little close aren't you Trey?" She says to me, sounding a bit intoxicated. Gurl you da one who hugged my ass!

"Actually I think it's you that's gettin' close Kiki." I tell her while returning the favor with a lil' smile of my own. She then leaned up against me and curled one of her legs towards my own. THIS caused me to tense up a bit, she's goin' a lil' too far. This is a different kind of Kyanna that I haven't seen yet, so I'm wonderin' what's up?

"Hahahah… I'm sorry, I can't hold my liquor, I normally don't act this way…" She then tilts over to the left a bit, she mo' tipsy than one of those Libra scales used in courtrooms.

"But you're a special case in my book, so I let the cuervo hit me today…..do you want me to stop?" WHOA so she's doin' this shit of her own will?!

 _DO IT! JUST DO IT! PUT ON YOUR LITTLE WHITE NIKES & HIKE THE TRAIL UP TOO PUSSY MOUNTAIN DUDE! HERE'S YOUR CHANC- Wait a minute….. Doesn't that count as Date Rape?...Nah it doesn't- GO FOR IT DUDE! IT'S A FREE RIDE! GET ON THE KINGDA KA AND RIDE THAT GOLDEN PUSSY!_

Ugh….she's too much I swear. But she is kind of right….. I DO have an opportunity….so I might take it. "Nah….I actually invite you to keep going…. I feel a little tipsy myself." Just when I was about to give in… She leaned into me ….and…. we- * _Record Scratch_ *

"Wow, look who decided to show up!" I hear a familiar voice calling my name… I stop leaning into Kyanna to see that… My boi James is in the buildin'!

"Ayyo, James! My Nigga! What's good homie?" I walk up to the bull, give him that welcoming hand shake and we exchange a couple greeting words. Kyanna's just stunned at this, drooping with her mouth open.

 _This doesn't really apply to girls, but since she's the one who leaned in first…. *clears Throats* Kids? You know that feeling you get when you're totally about to pork a chick and then all of the sudden someone or something interrupts you and then it feels like a 100-ton brick was just dropped onto your wang? Yeah….. we call that "Cock-Blocking". And she just got cock-blocked by another cock. The irony is strong with this one._

Seems James is here with his girl to, we're both 23, and she's apparently 21. So we can totally party together!

"Yo dude, I caught your show with my girlfriend man, it was tight! You killed the verses and the beats." Psssssshhhh. FuckwithmeyouknowIgot.

"Maaaaan ya boi always kills it. I mean, I'm not one to brag, but in general you know I'm always makin' some dope ass music." I confidently retort to my good friend James.

"True that, true that. Ey, you and your girl wanna share a couple drinks with us?" That must be the reason why he hasn't been sayin' much lately, he's been with this girl.

 _*Pauses the story* We would like to take this time to inform readers that this current situation is taking place 2 years in the past during the beginning of James & Audrey's relationship. Just in case anyone thinks we don't know what continuity is. Shut up and don't question it. Thaaaaanks! *Continues*_

"I'd love to bruh! KiKi you down?" I turn to her and ask her, she has this…. Sort of weird look on her face. And her… eyes are twitching for some reason? I don't know.

Her left eye twitches as she looks at me with this kind of pissed off, yet crazed and annoyed smile on her face. "SUUUURE…..Why not?..."  
 _  
*SSSSSST* OOOOOOOOOOOOOH I can feel it burn like_ _roasted marshmellows on my graham crackers! On the bright side she's hotter in more ways than one now!_

So James introduced me to his girl on the other side of the bar, she was a petite lil' young thang, had red hair, a small frame, didn't know James was into the small shawtys but 'ey, tiny chicks need love too. She was pretty attractive lookin' though, she had a slim body, nice thighs, pretty red eyes and- WAIT….. A'int this that one chick that James was oglin' at that one day in the parkin' lot?

"Trey, this is Audrey Belrose, my new girlfriend." He introduce me to her, she was too busy smokin' it up.

"Yo what's up Audrey, I thought you looked familiar." She didn't really look at me when I asked her what's up. What's up with that? She turned to me though and said…. "Hey. Aren't you the guy who played that loud EDM/Rap noise at the Peach Scully?" NOISE?!

"Uhhhhh… Yeah?" James you betta' get yo' girl, she about to catch these hands boi! Audrey takes a smoke out of her cigar and says… "You should keep the EDM , leave out the rap." Rap is part of my repertoire. I a'int leavin' out shit.

"And who are you to judge?" She was about to say somethin' smart out of her mouth, but then James killed all that noise real quick. "Audrey, be nice eh? He's a friend of mine." He tells her.

"Oh alright fine. I'm not in any place of authority where I can tell anyone what to do with "Music" anyways." She says with a sort of attitude, whilst looking away from me & James. I'm….not diggin' this chick at all. She's kind of a bitch. And I don't dig bitches. Things…..get a little worse once Kyanna rolls up onto the scene.

She curls on my shoulders with her hands and gives them a light tug… "Trey what's wrong? Aren't you going to introduce me to your frie-" She stops herself in mid-sentence, and then her and Audrey lock eyes. I could feel something was up…. They did NOT like each other.

 _Now all we need is a "rival glare" cliché inserted here and…._

Both of them glared at each other, and even though I couldn't see it, I could see the sparks of animosity sparking form their eyes.

 _There we go! Cross another anime trope OFF the list._

"What are YOU doing here?" Both of them say out of their mouths. "Whoa, ladies?" I say first. "What's goin' on here?" James says. "Calm down, Audrey what's got you so worked up?" James asks Audrey.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine. I have no problem with a certain hispanic hussy being in my presence. I'm perfectly okay." …..Wow… this shit just got awkward.

"Same here, I just wish the midget queen would get off her high horse for a second and learn how to behave like a princess instead of like a bi-" Kyanna caught herself once I shot her a look of contempt. I a'int havin' that shit.

"Hey, why don't both of you act like adults please? We're here to chill and have some drinks, not fuss & fight." Both Kyanna & Audrey folded they're arms and look away from each other. "HMPH!"

This warranted a facepalm from me of course. But….let's keep pressing on and see where this goes.

 _I don't think your gonna liiiiiike iiiiiiiit._

So after the bartender got us a few drinks, we were all sitting together talking about my performance at the Peach Scully, James had his traditional beer, while I pulled out some Jolly Ranchers & mixed some vodka with a nice cup of sprite & purple drank because that shit's amazing. And we all started chatting.

"So dude that performance was pretty tight. Did you record the track yourself?" James asked me.

"Hell yeah! It was a new kind of track that I was workin' on, blowin' up the clubs and radio stations I think it's fair to say that it's totally bomb." I take great pride in my work, as you can see.

James's girlfriend Audrey seems a lil' busy sippin' on that Daiquiri, while Kyanna steadily sipped on her Pina Colada. Somethin's seriously not right with these two, are they enemies or some shit?

"Hey Big Red, you haven't said a word all night? You ok?" Audrey lifts her drink from her mouth and opens her eyes looking squarely at James.

"Of course I am. I'm fine, what of it?" She givin' her man lip? Damn.

"Uhhhhhh…. Your kinda freakin' me out with your attitude. Your usually not so quiet." James says back to Audrey.

"Yeah well, what's the need for idle conversation? I talk to who I want." Audrey says to James with even more 'tude. This bitch sounds like she need to be put on time out.

Kyanna's also drinkin' a bit to much as I see her gulp down the rest of the Pina Colada she had in her hand, then lift the drink from her mouth to finally break the ice. " Well…. *hiccup* The need for Idle conversation is to try and be friendly. You'd know about that wouldn't you?" She shot her a look as if she was bein' smart.

"OH and like you're so friendly? Tell me more about your exploits in friendship Little Ms. Cabron." SHOTS FIRED.

Kyanna leans up a bit and says back to Audrey… "Look at that Big Red thinks she's better at making friends than I am, says the girl who won't even speak. You think you're like a red skittle that everyone can pop into their mouth and taste the rainbow don't'cha? Hahah…." MORE SHOTS FIRED!

Audrey also leans in with this weird ass glare on her face….. Like it was REALLY weird looking, almost as if it was something out of an anime. Y'know 'dem Japanese cartoons where they make all the faces?

"Well I don't see you trying to pick your toppings wisely, If you like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain I suggest you stop focusing on cutting the meat and giving me a hard time Taco Bender." My god anymore shots fired and this place will look like swiss cheese.

"Audrey that's enough! Chill out you're not drunk." James said to her, changing the tide of the situation. Audrey folds her arms and says…"What? She's the one being a pain in my ass."

"I'm sorry I'm just a little tipsy at the moment let's try and find gold at the end of this rainbow huh?" Kyanna said. Yeah….she's drunk.

"Alright, that's it." So I pick her up bridal style. "WHOA Oh my Trey…. You haven't even presented me with a wedding ring yet!" She says to me.

"Gurl you drunk off yo' ass. Excuse us James." Time for her to go home. Hopefully she'll sober up once I bring her back home. However…Audrey wasn't gonna let us leave the convo without a bang.

"Finally." Audrey says. "Audrey come on." James says. "Alright, I'm sorry. But please get a handle on your friend over there? Last thing we want is for her to get drunk again and accidentally get knocked up a second time." And THAT'S when she snapped back out of her drunken state.

Kyanna shook her head and said "HUH?! WHAT YOU SAY?!"

Then both of them made angry anime faces with intense rival stares being thrown left and right, they got in each other's faces and the insults started flyin'!

 _OH MY GOD! I can see it all now, Red Haired Mega Bitch Vs. Big Boobed Bimbo! LIVE on Pay-Per-View!_

"I did not accidentally get knocked up you Crimson Cow!" Kyanna said to Audrey.

"Yeah, then how do you explain your baby daddy walking out on you, Taco Bender?!" Audrey said back to her.

"Velvet Leprechaun!"

"Boobzilla!"

"Blood-Haired Bitchface!"

"Chaquita Cunt!"

"Cocaine Follicles!" She's referring to the tip of white hair Audrey has on her red hair.

"Sunburnt Skank!"

"MEGA-BITCH!"

"BIG-BOOBED BIMBO!"

"Alright that's it you wanna go you little trite?!" Kyanna raised her hand for a slap….Oh no….

"I thought you'd never ask! Let's settle this right here and now!" Audrey did the same thing…. This can't end well….They were about to have a-

 _ **CATFIIIIIIIIIIGHT-**_ _Yeah not really.  
_  
Wait WHAT? All they doin' is just waving their arms about slappin' each other's hands! WHAT? I think there's….some hair pulling too? And there's a lot of yelling with words like "OW! STOP IT! YOUR PULLING MY HAIR! OUCH! YOU SMACKED ME IN THE NIPPLE!" Or….something like that- FUCK THIS IM DONE YO.

We then left and I immediately took Kyanna home. My god what a night that was. I gotta admit though…. That catfight was funny as shit. But still…

"Kyanna what HAPPENED? Jeez louise you was on some' cray shit tonight." Kyanna was a bit embarrassed that she would be that irresponsible. So she looked down with her hands on her knees.

"I dunno what happened. I got too drunk and foolishly caused a ruckus….I'm so sorry that I ruined the night for you Trey." She looked at me a little sad. But…. I was JUST about to cheer her up!

"Naaahhh don't worry about it. That was GREAT! In fact, tonight was one of the most fun nights I've had in a long while." Kyanna's expression changed from sadness to confusion.

"It is? Why?" She looked at me puzzled. "Because, I got to drink with a beautiful young woman, and got to see her fun, drunken side. Granted you can't handle yo' liquor fo' shit. But you're a lot more fun when you're drunk. THA-That isn't to say you're NOT fun when you're sober! It's just that you're a bit sillier when your drunk and that made for a hilarious ass catfight."

But y'know….it is a little weird when the most mature people in the room are the men. But then again Kyanna was drunk, so it didn't really matter. Kyanna perked up and looked down, blushing brightly.

"Aw….thanks Trey. That really makes me feel a lot better….I mean I didn't mean to get so intoxicated I only intended to drink a little. Hey?..." She says to me while looking back.

"Hmm?" I say to her.

She then opens her mouth to say something….. but then closes it. "Never…..never mind. It's nothing." Whoahohoooo. You think I'm lettin' that shit slide?

"What? What is it Kiki?" I ask her.

"It's nothing…..really. You should go on home." She then leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "You can call me or I'll call you later on tonight. I promise. We can work out the details of our next date then."

With that, I blush…I say "Yeah….Ok. I guess I'll see you later then." And walk out of her apartment. What was that all about? Eh…..guess I'll find out later tonight. Once I get back home to my place.

So before I go to bed I got the stereo pumpin' in my room because y'know, ya boy stays up late workin' on dis shit, spittin' some wicked rhymes that are mostly about…Well…

"Sunny Beauty, Cute & tooty, freshly cooked Hispanic dame  
hot like the sun, still drippin' wet like rain, wishes for fame  
But can't seem to get a grasp on it. Without realizin' that she don't even  
Need to ask for it, to restore it, & give life, protect what you have  
To love or to lose, all you want or all you hav-"

"DUDE!" Kyu just popped up? What now?! "Kyu I'm busy here. What's up?"

"What do you think?! How did that date with Kyanna go?" She asks me while leaning forward a bit.

"It went well, I got a kiss on the cheek from her, so ya boi is on the right track. Trust me!" I KNOW I'm on the path of gettin' her to be mine. She's totally diggin' me.

"Well that's GREAT!...If it weren't for the fact that the huniebee sex calculator percentage HASN'T CHANGED!" She then put her cellphone thingie in my face and showed me the …. "Sex Calculator"? What? Eh, whatever- anyways, she put it in my face, make a nigga have to adjust his glasses n' shit…. And…wait….

"It's still at 50%?! How?" I don't know. It could be because she was drunk that she kissed your cheek. But all I know is, the calculator hasn't gone down, or up. So it isn't THAT big of a problem, but that date was practically insignificant in your efforts to sleep with her." Oh you gotta be kiddin' me?

You know one of those moments in cartoons where you hear like a pipe organ playing a sour note? I just felt that…. WHYYYYYY?! Ugh….

"Hol' up a sec. That can't be right. Imma just call the girl N' see if she wants to go on another date with me. She'll be all over me just wait n' see." I tell Kyu.

Kyu then waves her magical fairy hands and makes my phone appear in my hands. I will never understand how she's able to do that, I swear it's like some sailor moon, magical girl shit.

"Go ahead. And whatever you do, don-" I stop her with a finger to her mouth and get in her face a bit with an unamused look. "I…..KNOW. No baby mama drama. You don't have to tell a nigga twice." Kyu just smiles nervously….After all that shit on the first date… I don't want to hear the words "Kids" again….

 **Two Way Call: 10:46 PM**

Kyanna: -answers- Hello?

Trey: Hey Kiki!

Kyanna: Oh hey Trey! Sorry if I sound a little groggy, my head HURTS like hell after tonight.

Trey: Blame it on the juice?

Kyanna: Got me feelin' loose.

Trey: Blame it on Patron?

Kyanna: Got me in the zone! Hahahahh.

Trey: Haaa! Anyways, you sure you're okay? And how's Phil doin'?

Kyanna: He's fine, I just put him to bed in fact. Actually….

Trey: Huh?

Kyanna: I'm glad that you caught me…I was just thinking about you, and I JUST got out of the shower…..

Trey: -blushes like crazy over the phone- O-Ohh….R-really now?

Kyanna: Yeah….Hold on I'm sending you something really quick through my phone.

Trey: Uhhhh okay. –gets a picture of Kyanna wrapped up in her towel, nosebleeds over the phone- NNNNGH! My god….

Kyanna: Bet you wish the towel wasn't there don't you? Heheheh.

Trey: Well… can't lie and said I wish you'd keep it on actually. Heheheh.

Kyanna: Hehehehe. Think of it as a little gift for bringing me home safe. If I drove we'd probably crash into a tree.

Trey: Saaaayy…. About that? You think we could do a lil' somethin' less….public next time we go out?

Kyanna: Sure! I'd love to go somewhere more private. Hey, I have an idea! How about tomorrow you join me on the hiking trail? We can have lunch somewhere nice?

Trey: That sounds like fun. Plus I don't have school on the weekends so we can come back early, that way Tiffany won't have to work overtime.

Kyanna: Now you're getting it! Actually…AGAIN. Hahahah! Ummm….Could you do me one small favor?

Trey: Ummmm?...Yeah?

Kyanna: Since we might be coming back early, I DO have to work a double shift at the mall. I'm going to be taking a morning hike so….could you babysit Phillip while I'm at work?

Trey: Sure! No prob Kiki. Anything for you.

Kyanna: Really?! Oh Trey you're the best! Thank you so much.

Trey: No problem! Have a good night a'ight? And try to clear your head up.

Kyanna: Don't worry, the shower cleared it right up on the contrary, though it still feels like it hurts a bit. Goodnight!

Trey: Goodnight Kiki! –hangs up-

 **Trey's Perspective**

Awwwwwww….. FUCK MY LIFE! I just drop my phone and plant my face on the bed. Kyu's all like "Dude, what's up? What did she say?" She asks me….

"She wants me to go out on an early morning date with her….but when she get s back….she wants me to babysit….." I said to her.

Kyu facepalms her face. "Oh great….. will you relax?" Then she just climbs on top of me. Wait, what the hell is she doing?!

"Whoa, Kyu what you doin'?!" I ask her in alarm. "You mister, need a way to relax. And I've got the perfect way to do that for you." She then begins to strip down to her bra & panties- Ohhhhhh…..wait I see where this is going.

"Let's play a game, you and I are gonna play some body Yahtzee. And every time you make me cum, I'll scream YAHTZEE! And you can release your stress into me instead. How about that?" She was looming over me, I kinda had no choice but to accept, so as the night went on, we got it on and got it on hard. I kinda forgot we were friends with benefits…..REALLY makes a nigga feel like a fuckboy. It's so wrong….yet it feels SOOOOO Right.

 _Bitch, don't act like you don't love it._

Go home Kyu, just go home.

 **Kyanna's Perspective**

The very next day I woke up to a beautiful sun-shining morning. The birds were chirping, I felt a little dizzy and tired, but was up and ready to attack the day! But then I heard Phillip crying. He wailed at a really high pitch and tone, I think he must've wanted his mommy.

"Ohhh don't cry Philly, mommy's here." I picked him up, held him, and rocked him back and forth until he calmed himself down.

I am a very dedicated mother you see, he's my little baby! And without a proper father figure in his life….well someone has to be responsible in order to take care of him. And so far, that someone is me. Most girls nowadays wouldn't think twice about unplanned pregnancies. They'd either get an abortion, which I personally think is wrong, or they'd put the baby up in foster care after "taking care of it" for a while. Or they don't even do the job correctly!

*sigh* but sometimes taking care of him can be quite a hassle….especially when he has to eat, because he'll play too much and throw his baby formula back in my face. He just baby coos and laughs, kids are little darlings aren't they?... *sigh*…

But enough about that! Time for my morning hike, I always take up a morning jog down the hiking trail on the weekends, just to keep my stamina up. Plus it's just really good for your legs. I also have to meet a certain, handsome, chocolate gentleman at the hiking trail today. This should be so much fun! I slip on a comfortable green top with some loose fitting black shorts & green sneakers and head on out.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

Alright, the sun's up, so we've got some serious work to do. In order for Trey to truly be able to sleep with Kyanna, I've got to crack the whip down on his black-ass! So….I wake him up with a nice blow horn !

"AHHHHHH!" HA! He falls out of his bed, and flat on his face. Y'know he looks very handsome without those glasses on. But in general, yeah he fell out of his bed after I blew the air horn into the air.

"WHAT DA FUCK, KYU?! WHY'RE YO-….What the?..." Your probably wondering why he's giving me some kind of weird look like he saw a Rule 63'ed version of a certain sexy love fairy. And trust me, this is the internet….that kidn of thing exists. *shudders* Wellllll…. It's because Commander Kyu is large n' in charge!

"Wake up, private!" I tell the little soldier! "Listen to me! You were supposed to be up n' at that coochie at 07:00! Get your ass outta bed! We've got to get up and get ready to make this day shine boy!" Anyone who comments that this is racist needs to go sit in the corner. Seriously, I won't be havin' that shit.

"Kyu what the fuck are you doin-?" I shove a little pole in his mouth to silence him a bit. "Silence, soldier! It's about time for you to become a true warrior of love! Today we are lookin' to bang the buck, pass the torch, go balls deep, earn your red wings, get down n' dirty & fuck for Ol' mother glory! So get up off your lazy ass and GET MOVIN'!" I then give him a little smack on the behind for motivation! Being a sex sergeant is fun! You guys should try it sometime.

After Trey gets dressed for the hike, I pull out a diagram of Kyanna and start to point with my little ten-foot pole at several parts of the diagram. "Alright so we don't have a lot of time, I'll make this one quick! You better listen private!" I tell him, like a sargent! I feel so… COMMANDING! And usually I'm the submissive one….Heheheh.

Trey just facepalms and says…. "Your seriously doin' this?" Yes I am! I then whip the pole at his feet, causing him to jump.

"Don't question my methods private! Today, I'll turn a boy into a man, I'll make you a stud! I'll give you a new man card! There's somethin' you should know about today. On this picnic I'm gonna supply you with some new cargo." And with that, I work that sexy fairy magic to give him…. A Date Gift!

Next thing you know, there's a small blue perfume & some blue hydrangeas in his hands. "What're these?" He asks me.

"Those are date gifts! Use those to get her on your side. Girls LOOOVE date gifts private!" I grab him by the shirt and bring him in close. "So promise me you'll use the fuck out of that bitch? You promise?!" I ask him very….COMMANDINGLY!

"Yeah yeah! Just let go of my shir- AAH!" WHOOPS! Looks like I let go too soon! Hahahah.

"Good! Now get your butt out there and start bonin'! I want to see you back here by 09:00! Affirmative?!" Issuing a salute.

"Ughhh….yeah yeah…." Oh come ON?! What was that?

"I Said AFFIRMATIVE?!" I roared at him.

"Yes! Yes ma'am…" He said, he needs more enthusiasm.

"I can't hear you!" I tell him again. Say it with feeling this time….

"Yes Ma'am!" He says back to me

"What was that?!" I tell him raising my voice.

"Yes Ma'am!" he tells me once more.

"ONE MORE TIME!?" I tell him for the final time!

"YES MA'AM!" And with that being said, I salute him and…then give him a little pat on the booty, sending him off on his way. That was fun.

I snap my fingers and change my outfit back to normal. OH and I'm still gonna follow him on his outing. Gotta make sure he doesn't fuck it up of course. Though I do like the…. "Magazine" choices that he has in his closet. Who knew black girls had such AMAZING keysters? Talk about Badonkadonk.

 **Trey's Perspective**

I swear to fucking Jesus Christ, she's fucking weird. Anyways, I run as fast as possible, And I take the… "Date Gift" that Kyu gave me with me. I'm straight up Jogging to the Hiking trail, and I finally meet Kyanna up there, just in time. It's like 10:00 in the freakin' morning! Damn. Oh well, it's a bright and sunny day, perfect for hiking during the morning.

"Oh my god HI!" She tells me. "Well damn, someone seems excited." Before I can say anything else she runs over and hugs my neck. WHOA. That caught a nigga by surprise.

"It's just such a nice day! I'm really glad to go on this hiking trail with you Trey!" She then peels back for a bit, and for a split second, our eyes meet, face to face. Her hands are on my shoulders and my arms are around her waist. We both blushed and our eyes sort of widened, and then we nervously pulled away from each other.

"*clears throat* so uh…want to get started hiking? I brought another picnic lunch for us to eat." Even though technically it's a "Brunch" not lunch.

"Uhhhh sure! Yeah let's go!" And with that said, we started Joggin'." We jogged for at least an hour to a place where we wouldn't be disturbed along the trail. And after a long while of jogging we finally sat down. I layed down a nice towel for us to sit on and we got to eating our brunch.

"OH MY GOD! Look at this spread." Yeah I brought a lot of good tasting, healthy food for us. Ya boi don't play when it comes to his food.

"You like it Kiki?" I ask her. I got everything from Ham Cheese & Spinach puffs, to Mini Nutella Pancake Kabobs. "This is amazing! How'd you make all of this?" She asks me. If anyone wants to know how I made all of this…. I didn't. Kyu prepared it all for me the night before when we were gettin' it in. We had a quickie and then she prepared some food for the brunch picnic last night by searching shit up on Reddit….. Yeah I use Reddit. Bite me.

"Let's just say…. I know people. Anyways- OOH! Before I forget…." Time to make good use of this date gift….here goes nothin'. I pull out the date gift bundle and give her the Blue Hydrangeas & Perfume.

"Awwwww….thank you so much. Are you trying to win me over with gifts? You sly dog!" She tells me. Now she's just bein' cute.

"Nah, I got that for you because you've been so cool to me for the past couple weeks. It's been great hangin' wit you Kyanna. I'm serious." She then sprays the perfume on herself and smells the hydrangeas.

"These smell great….Wanna see how the perfume smells?" She then begins too….crawl…on top of me?! WHOA What's goin' on here?! Is she drunk again?!

"Whooahooa….Kiki you getting' a lil' too close fo' comfort." She just looks down at me with her….my god those things are big.

"Oh come on. It's not like I'm harassing you…" She then runs one finger down my chest very slowly. "I'm just paying you back tenfold for all the great things you've done for me. I'm lucky that Tiffany was available early in the morning on a Saturday…..otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do this with you. I gotta say hanging out with you has been fun too." She then leans in and kisses my cheek, causing me to blush profusely. Damn she leavin' me hot & bothered…it's because of her boobs! They're hanging over me.

"Uhhh…Uhhhh…" I'm so nervous right now. Curse this girl for bein' so damn beautiful! I'm usually not this flustered!

"Awwww what happened to all that confidence from before? You get flustered like a baby when the girl makes a move?" She looked at me raising her eyebrow.

I gave her a challenging look back, and then smirked a lil'. I saw what she was doin'. "Nah….You just caught me off guard is all."

"Oh really? Then maybe your glove will be open enough to catch this…." She then leans in again….is she tryin' what I think she's trying? Well….I just shove another grape in her mouth.

 _D'OH! You dumbass! You almost had her!_

"Hold on Kiki…..we don't want to rush things now do we? I gotta admit I like you too, but, we can have fun later. For now I got somethin' else for you to catch." I tell her.

"What?" She says, taking the grape out of her mouth while lookin' down on me. That's when I playfully throw a grape back in her face.

"Catch these grapes!" I then get up and have several of the grapes in my hand.

"You son of a bitch! That's the second time you've shoved grapes in my face! Oh it's on!" And the grape war begins! So that's why Kyu was a… "sex sergeant?" before. She was preparing me fo' dis grape war!

 **Once again thank you so much for your support! I'm literally almost at 3,000 views! And I just recently reached over 10 followers! This is amazing. I can only see myself growing from here. A review of this and my other chapters would be very appreciated! And about chapters 3-6, I unfortunately can't fix them. The formatting doesn't translate over. If anyone has any advice on how to fix this issue as the formatting stays exactly the same despite me changing it in the Doc Manager, please help me out!**


	13. Talent - The Final Date

**Sorry this took me SOOOOOO long to get too guys, Real Life keeps me busy as all hell. XP But thank you guys SOOOOOO much! This fanfic has reached over 3,500 views! That is insane! Thank you all so much, my fanfic is officially popular! And the numbers keep growing from here! I've got new fanfictions in the works too, so look out for them. Without further ado, let's get to the final date between the Talented Trey Davidson, and the Voluptuous Kyanna Delrio. Oh…and Lemon content all in this bitch. So beware!**

 **Trey's Perspective**

The day is as bright as ever in Dawnwood yo…. The skies are so much bluer….the grass is so much greener…The sun is so much brighter. And it's all because I'm in the presence of one hella fine Hispanic Shawty.

We were right in the middle of a grape war though, so all that trainin' with "Sargeant Kyu" paid off. We playfully lobbed grapes left and right at each other as they hit our persons.

"Ah! Stop it Trey! Hahahah!" She laughed, she was diggin' it. Shawty was havin' a damn good time. We always have a good time whenever we're together it seems.

"Nope! You gon' catch these grapes girl! Haaaa!" I began to playfully chase after her once she started running the other way, still giggling. Once I caught her I wrapped my arms around her waist and we stayed still for a moment. After an honestly romantic moment of silence, she touched my hands, and wrapped them into my own. Yeah I think it's officially, shawty digs the fuck outta me.

She blinked twice before closing her beautiful violet eyes and then looked at me, and I peered over her shoulder and looked back at her. A moment of Romantic tension arisen, but she started to ask me…

"Trey?..." She said slowly, as I started to lean into her.

"Yeah Kiki?" I said back to her, she leaned in close to me, so close that our lips were almost touching…and right before she was about to plant one on me….She asked me….

"Do you know what time it is, because I have to get out of here pretty soon." *Record Scratch*

 _BITCH WHAT?! Why does she always have to ruin a moment like that?!_

Mah face went blank as fuck yo. But I answered her question regardless.

"Uhhh…..it's….." I check my watch. Oh shit it's almost the afternoon. "It's about 11:33 AM in the morning." Kyanna suddenly pulled away and seemed alarmed as hell.

She gasped and then said "OH MY GOD! I'm going to be late for work! I've got to get home now! We'll have to do this later Trey, but can you please get me home as quick as you can?!" She leaned against me and looked up at me like she was late for an appointment. She was also grippin' up my shirt lightly.

"Uhhh sure! Just couldja stop grippin' mah threads girl?" She was close to gripping my pecs. Damn she must take that Job Seriously.

 _Actually I believe the proper term is "Man-Titties"._

KYU I SWEAR TO GOD!

 _Hahahahahah- I'll be here all week ladies & gentlemen!_

 **Kyanna's Perspective**

Fucking shit! I'm SOOOO epically late for work! I've spent so much time with Trey that I forgot my shift starts at 1:00 in the afternoon!... Wow, when you think about it that's kind of mesmerizing. He's had such an effect on me that whenever I spend time with him, time kind of just….stops. He's so charming, handsome, talented, sweet, and caring, that every one of my cares go away whenever I'm with him. Also he makes me do things I'm not really used too. Anytime you can make me get slightly wasted without forcing me to do so, that's someone really special.

I'm not %100 sure yet….but I think I might be straight up in love. I don't know, just a hunch, I mean…..I let him throw grapes at me, and hug me around my waist like TWICE. And he just makes me so giddy! But there's ONE last test to make sure that I'm totally head over heels. Because he's got everything I'd want in a man…except responsibility.

So he bought me back home to my house, and we walk inside, hand in hand, talking about my Job. Again, I'm just a part time Hairdresser at the mall, but I need a certain way to make money in order to finance my dream of becoming a beautiful celebrity! Funny I should mention that too….

"Your that obsessed with body image huh? You should be a runway model." He started to say as we were walking hand in hand towards the door of my apartment down the hallway. That honestly made me blush like crazy….

"Ohhh…thank you. You're not just saying that are you?" We stop right at my door, and he makes a move that sent excited chills down my spine. He grips my chin lightly!

"Would I ever lie to you Kiki? I'm serious, I respect da shit outta you for being able to take care of yo' self while bein' a mom gurl. You're so beautiful, you deserve to have those dreams, and you don't let that get in the way of what you wanna do." He then winks at me…I AM. SOOOOO CLOSE to just wrapping my arms around him and just giving him one big ol' smooch! *giddily laughs*

"Awwwww….Your so sweet. Don't be too sweet or else I'll get sour." We let go of each other's hands.

"Yeah you right girl. Let's just go inside and take care of Phillip." Now we're talking!

"Ok!" So I open up my door, and when we come inside, Tiffany's…..on the couch? And Phillip's crying?!

"OH my god, thanks for coming! I've tried EVERYTHING to get little Philly to stop crying but he won't stop!" Tiffany comes running over to me; she looks like she's had a rough morning with Phillip. It's probably because I wasn't here. Philly gets very cranky in the morning when his mommy isn't here to help him.

"Oh my goodness! Tiffany you look terrible." Her hair was messy a bit, and her eyes look like she hasn't had any sleep.

"Yeah girl, what happened to you?" Trey asked.

Tiffany made a face that looks like her soul left her body…..Eeeegh….

"Well first off I stayed up the whole night studying for exams so hard because I couldn't understand the material that Miss Yumi gave us, which was right after Cheerleading Practice on Friday which lasted 3 hours into the middle of the night. Then I had gotten a call from a guy I'm talking to named Devin and he offered to help me out with the material, but then we just started talking more and more and he wouldn't shut up so I stayed up until 1:00 in the morning and then I had to wake up at 6:00 in order to get ready to babysit at 8 but then I started watching Game Of Thrones and couldn't stop so-"

" **TIFF! KEEP THE STORY TO 20 WORDS OR LESS PLEASE!** " ….She was RAMBLING. I don't have time for this…This isn't me. Jeez what's going on inside my head?

Tiff picked herself back up and shook her head. "Basically I had a rough night staying up when I should've and I'm like REALLY tired. Philly was crying so much I accidentally fell asleep and left him in the kitchen. NOW I know what you're going to say and to my defense, I was right outside, just asleep on the couch."

That's understandable. She's had quite the night, though next time she really should get some sleep. "It's cool Tiff, Trey's gonna babysit Philly now, so you don't have to stay here anymore! If you needed sleep you should've just went home and gotten some sleep, you didn't have to stay." I tell her.

"OHHH GOOOOOOOD…thanks. I think I'll go to sleep now." With that she…..started to tip backwards…..and…fell on her back and went to sleep. WOW….she must've been REALLY tired. Me & Trey just awkwardly looked at each other like "WTF Just Happened?".

 _Talk about Sleeping Beauty & the Beast? Am I right Ladies & Gents….Anyone?...No? –she gets a tomato thrown at her-_

 **Trey's Perspective**

Damn, well that was a fuckin' trip. Kiki took Tiffany upstairs and went to change clothes, while I sat downstairs waitin' for her to come back down. Once she came back down she wore the same clothes I saw her in for the first time and was carryin' her baby Phillip. She then handed him to me from her arms to mine.

"So what's gud with Tiffany?" I asked her as she came downstairs and flipped her GAWWJUSS hair.

"She's all tuckered out. Give her an hour or two and she'll be out of here." She said while sitting next to me and crossing her legs. I had to look her up and down before responding to anything she said.

"So I'm going to be gone for at least 5-6 hours Trey, since I think my shift ends at 8 O clock." She kept going on and on about her Job, and I was listening of course, but I was also just looking at her too. I couldn't resist, she was wearing a nice blue striped crop top with blue shorts, hoop earrings and white high heels. But the buck really stopped when I got up to her breasts, which honestly with the shirt she's wearing….it exposed A LOT of cleavage.

Once she noticed I wasn't listening anymore… "So if you have any trouble call me ok? …Hey!...Are you listening?" She then plucked my forehead. I shook my head and was completely honest with her. "Ah shit!" I said out loud.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Oh she not likin' this. I'm in trouble. "Of course I was listening!...I just couldn't stop starin' at those puppies." She giggled again. "I know they're big, but try to focus ok?" She said back to me.

"So anyways, there's always food for him in the cabinets and in the fridge, make sure he gets his bath, always has his binky on hand, doesn't get towards the TV, and is put to bed by 7 o clock before he comes home. He also likes to go to bed with his binky, so make sure he has that and an extra toy too." Gotta make a mental note of all that.

"Aight cool." I said to her. She then got up and I got up and we shared a hug. "Thank you so much Trey!" She then kissed my cheek again which made me blush. "I'll see you later!" She said to me. With that she took her pretty self out the door…..

*Phew* Hoooo lord…Today was a TRIP! I'm SOOOOO Close. I can already taste it, her luscious legs wrapped around my waist, my hands on her chest, runnin' all down her body, her delicious lookin' Milk Chocolate skin, dem curves all on my waist…. It's goin' DOWN tonight! "Yes!" I tell myself as I give myself a pat on the back. Who else comes in to thank me? Kyu of course.

"My man!" DAMMIT! "AH!" I jolt backwards for a second. This cause Phillip to start wailing, due to bein' scared…or startled in this instance.

"Dammit Kyu! You scared Philly!" She took me by surprise. How could he not be scared?!

"Hold on! I've got something for that. Just hand him to me." I'm not sure about that….

"Uhhhhhh….i'm not too sure about tha-" She cut me off. "Who do you think I am, ?! Hand him to me dammit!" She then opened her arms, and since I'm in no mood to argue, I did as she wanted me too. She then began to rock the baby back and forth, and began to sing a lovely lullaby to him.

" _Good night_

 _Sleep tight_

 _Don't let the bedbugs bite._

 _And if they do,_

 _Take your shoe_

 _And squash them_

 _Till they're black and blue._

 _I'll love you forever,_

 _I'll like you for always._

 _As long as I'm living,_

 _My baby you'll be. "_

Wow….it actually worked…Kyu's voice was so soothing that Phillip went right to sleep. "I didn't know you knew nursery rhymes?" I asked her.

"It was a lullaby that I'd always hear whenever I went to sleep. I remember my mom always singing it too me…" ….A MOM?! She has a MOM?!

Eh….whatever. Later on, Phillip was asleep and we sort of got tired, because It was around 6:00 and we've been takin' care of this child ALL Fuckin' day. Givin' his ass a bath was the worst part of it too.

 _Because he wouldn't stop splashing fucking bubbles in my eye! FUCKING BUBBLES! I will never take bubble baths the same way again!_

You can at least understand why I don't like kids. But then I sorta realize somethin', I left my backpack downstairs. The one I had taken with me on the hiking trail. It had all my shit inside of it, including some left over food from the brunch picnic me & Kyanna had together. Also….Phillip's Binky was down there on the barista.

So I go back downstairs to get it…and then I get a call. Who could this be now?... Shit. It's Tamisha, she's callin' me from Brooklyn again. I'm wondering what she could possibly want at 6 in the evening? Plus I'm kind of busy right no-…..Maybe it's not just her?...

I Immediately pick up my phone after thinking about it and start talkin' to her….

"Hello?...Yeah it's me Tammy…..What?...I know but I've been short on the trip. Seriously I've been making the money in order to go up and see him but…..Damn why you always got to be blamin' me fo' shi-…STOP THAT! Don't you interrupt me!"

Kyu was looking at me from the couch a little concerned….especially since there was a child upstairs.

"I ended that relationship for a reason, but you wouldn't even let me keep our son! Maybe if you'd quit blaming me for shit that I don't do instead of thanking me for shit that I do do, we'd still be together….YEAH! I just went there. You're the one who started this argument in the first place-" I'm interrupted again by the sound of Phillip crying! Dammit.

"Yo look, I wish to see him as much as you want me too, but calling me about it and getting on my nerves a'int doin' shit to help me. It's just pissin' me off. I got another kid I need to take care of and-….NO I didn't knock up another gi-…..What?! ….." I'm grippin' my shit up in anger….Fuckin' bitch said things that she shouldn't have said…..I know I don't show this side of me….but I can get pretty damn mad when people constantly dwell on the past….hence the reason why I'm hanging up on the bitch.

I put my phone on the Barista and then throw everything off in a huff. Which causes Kyu alarm.

"Whoa! Dude, chill the fuck out! What's your deal?!" She grabs my hands. "DUDE! Calm yourself for god's sakes, there's a kid in the house!" At this point I'm breathing a bit heavily…..I grip my fist…and regain my composure….

"I'm sorry…..it's just that Tamisha called me….she makes me so damn mad sometimes…..I have to go and see my kid Daequan….but I don't wanna have to see her ass again…..It's bad enough that she has to take custody of him…but she just can't forgive a nigga…." I tell her with gritted teeth.

"Ok we need to talk about this mister. Let's sit down." Kyu sat me down and we began to talk about…..my past.

"What's got you so riled up?" …..It's….the mistake I made so long ago.

"Remember that one night? When I was on some depressed shit after Kyanna called me?" I tell her.

"Yeah?" Kyu said.

I hesitated to tell her…..I didn't really know If I could trust her….I mean it's not like I couldn't…I know that she cared…It's just don't know If I trust her enough with THIS.

She then put her hand on my hand in a comforting way. "Dude….you can tell me. I'm only here to help. Just tell me what's wrong? Just because we're fuck buddies, doesn't mean we can't actually be buddies. I'm here for you." I smile at her and give her a nice, warm hug. She's a good person.

"Thanks Kyu….It's just….back then when I was 18….I met Tamisha at a party one night…She was fine back then…and she was diggin' me too….but I was young…and impressionable…..So we hit it off….And we fell for each other, but when we had sex for the first time…I foolishly didn't use a Condom and got her pregnant." Yeah obviously.

"*SSSSSSSTT* OOOOOOOOH that's bad. Always were protection dude!...But go on." Says the love fairy who is a literal human cum dumpster.

"Well…anyways….I had no idea what I was getting into. I did NOT want a baby at the time, because a baby would just be too much responsibility for me. But I tried my best to make it work. I sincerely did, by the time I was 19, I was ready for college, but I had to make sure that I was working hard on my music. " Way back then….

"Tamisha wanted me to spend more time with Daequan, but she got clingy and started blaming me for not doin' my job as the father. I did exactly as I was supposed to do. I bought Daequan food, clothes, put him through school, spent a majority of my down time with him, everything. The whole fuckin' nine yards….but for some reason I wasn't happy. Because the relationship I was in always had some kind of problem with Tamisha at the center of it. She was naggin' the shit outta me fo' this, and naggin' me fo' that. And I…..I just didn't enjoy the relationship. It was making me less and less happy over time, so I ended it with her. "

"She tried to keep me in the relationship for Daequan's sake…but I said no and moved out. We had a custody battle over Daequan and she won in a nutshell….And I was kind of left alone. The worst part is I don't know if it's my fault or hers…..I felt weak and pathetic. The fact that she's got my son in her arms….Whom I miss every single day….It just pains me….And she has the audacity to say I should come up there and see him when she'll just start a fight, makin' me not want to even be in her presence….." I bury my face in my knees and grasp my head with my hands….

Kyu taps my shoulders, and I look straight at her with this somber look on my face. "Trey….Believe me I'm not relationship or parenting expert…but If you really love your son….should it really matter?" I pondered on that for a second…..She's kinda right…..

"….Not really….But I just can't stand her ass." Kyu put her hands on her hips. "Well then don't let her bullshit phase you. It takes a mature, strong, responsible young man, to stand up to a verbally abusive bitch of a girlfriend. I thought you were strong, mature & Responsible? Was that just a lie? Because that's not what I learned about Talent. And trust me dude….YOU have a lot of talent." Awww….thanks.

"Aren't you the one who said "Do what you gotta do." ? Well then you should really practice what you preach…..Because until you make up for your own mistakes you'll always be haunted by them. You don't want that shit to carry over you, it's like a black cloud over your damn head waiting to strike thunder & lightning down on you. So get it together and take care of business wouldja? Stop hiding like a boy, and be a man." ….Damn…..Kyu spittin' some real shit right now…..She's right.

I just look down and start crying…..I felt like that hit me harder than anything she's hit me with before…. I've been such a dumbass…..I just give her the tightest hug I could ever give her….and we hold the friendly embrace, as I silently cry, and quietly say to her….. "Thank you Kyu…You're a miracle worker."

She hugs me back and says "Nah….I'm just a love fairy. But Miracles are fun too. And….your welcome. It's what I'm here for."

Later on I pack all of the shit that fell onto the floor, most of which was mine, give Phillip and extra toy, and once Kyanna comes back home, Kyu & I just dip. As I went back home I actually thought about Kyu's words, they struck a serious chord with me…..If I truly am in love with Kyanna…..which I'm almost certain I am….Then I can't let this baggage get one over on me anymore. I decided at the end of the week I'm finally gonna let things go and begin a new with her. But….then I got another ring from my cell phone…I was thinkin' it was Tamisha again, but it was actually Kyanna! Oh thank god…..Wait….she don't sound too happy.

 **Two Way Call: 8:47 PM**

Kyanna: Trey where is Phillip's Binky?

Trey: It should be there, on the Barista…That's where I left it isn't it?

Kyanna: Well it's not there dude. I checked. I plopped down onto the bed in order to get some sleep, and I wake up to him crying his eyes out because he doesn't have his binky.

Trey: …Oh shit.

Kyanna: What?! What do you mean "Oh Shit"?!

Trey:…. Please don't be mad…..but I think I might've accidentally put it into my bag once I picked up a bunch of shit off the floor.

Kyanna: WHAT?! Trey!

Trey: I'm sorry! I was mad!

Kyanna: Mad about what?! You know Phillip needs his Binky! I told you t put it with him once he goes to bed!

Trey: I know! I made a bit of a mistake Kyanna, right before I had dumped all that shit onto the floor I talked with someone that made me seriously mad and-

Kyanna: Did they make you so mad that you couldn't remember to give Phillip his Binky?!

Trey: ….You could say that….yes.

Kyanna: Ugh! I can't believe you. I trusted you for one day, and you do this too me?! I feel like you weren't listening to me. Just staring at my enormous hooters! Do you think I'm some sort of Booty call or something?! Because I'll tell you right now I'm no-

Trey: Kyanna!...Please…Relax….I'm really sorry I accidentally stole Phillip's Binky. I promise, I'll bring it back tomorrow, and I'll make it up to you. Not only will I make it up to you…..but if you give me another chance, I'll prove that I can be as responsible as anyone else you've met. I've just been….hurting a bit lately. It's something I haven't told you about, to make it up to you, if you allow me too….We can go to the Outer Lounge, outside of town. I'll take you there and get reservations and we can have a nice, romantic dinner. Just the two of us…. And I'll explain what happened. I promise…..

Kyanna: -sighs-….Your really lucky your cute. But ONE more chance. You blow this and I'm done with you, got it?

Trey: I understand….I'm really sorry about tonight.

Kyanna: -sigh- ….Well….It's fine I guess. It was just one mistake, as long as it doesn't happen again. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, it's just that I care SO much for Phillip. And he needs a father figure in his life.

Trey: Well if you'll let me be that Father figure….I promise I can bring joy into his and your life.

Kyanna: -blushes over the phone- W-we'll see about that. I guess I'll see you next week?

Trey: Sure. I'll see you next week Kiki.

Kyanna: AH! No. You have to re-earn the right to call me Kiki.

Trey: …Uhh…Right. I'll see you next week Kyanna.

Kyanna: Goodnight. –hangs up-

 **Trey's Perspective**

….. **FUCK! FUCKIN' SHIT! ASS BITCH CUNT SHIT DICK NIGGA GODDAMIT FUCK!** How could I be so goddamn STUPID!

I'm standing there gripping my fist angry at my damn self! Kyu just looks at me blinking and says….

"Yo…Trey….are you alright?" She asked me. Lookin' at me like I was possessed or something.

I then take the lampshade on my desk and throw it at the wall in a rage, which causes Kyu to Jump.

"GODDAMIT! HOW COULD I BE SO DAMN STUPID?! FUCKIN' BITCH! WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE?!" I go over and un-zip my backpack and then take out Phillip's Binky.

"You took his BINKY?!" She asked me.

"I was pissed alright! I wasn't thinking! DAMMIT!" I then get a slap from Kyu right in the face…what the hell?!

I slowly turn back to her….looking like I was ready to beat the shit out of her….my anger is kinda volatile…..you piss me off….and a nigga is goin' to jail for murder. Yeah…Kind of why I left Tammy…..well one of the reasons.

"Snap out of it! Your boarding a train to fucking crazytown!" I then blink my eyes and remember the moment we shared in Kiki's living room.

"Don't you remember What I said?!" I blinked my eyes twice…Yes I do remember what she said.

 _"You don't want that shit to carry over you, it's like a black cloud over your damn head waiting to strike thunder & lightning down on you. So get it together and take care of business wouldja? Stop hiding like a boy, and be a man."_

…..I started to look down again….Kyu put her hands on her hips.

"For gods sakes man….please do yourself a favor and don't dwell on this. So…..you made a mistake. Beating yourself up isn't gonna fix anything. You only have ONE chance to prove yourself. Focus on that instead of focusing on the bullshit you go through with your Ex. Tomorrow, it's gonna be about YOU and Kyanna. No one else. Infact, I've got the perfect date gift tomorrow for you to give her….as much as I hate to give it to you." I looked up at her ass puzzled. What did she mean?

She presented me with A. A bouquet of Roses, and B. A Sapphire ring, oh shit….I see where she's going with this.

"Wait…I thought you weren't about love?" I asked her.

"I'm not….but seeing as though you can't ignore your feelings, I figured "Eh? Why not? He's still gonna bang her anyway." Besides after all the shit you've been through in relationships, you could use this. So I say….go get 'er tiger." She winked at me. I decided to take the gift and put it on my nightstand.

"Thanks Kyu….you're the best." She really is, she might be an annoying smart-ass some of the time, but she's a really good friend….And she's promiscuous as all hell because she wrapped one leg around me and ran one finger down my chest!

"Whoa, what you doin'?!" I ask her in alarm.

"I didn't say that it was going to be free." She then grabbed my lapels and brought me in closer. I smiled a devilish smile at her and said… "Alright gurl….Your on." I told her, we shared a lustful kiss then. I figured she earned it. So…as we were busy sharing tongues, I laid her down on my bed.

We started makin' out for a bit before I felt on her body all over, and then took off her panties, I also took off my pants and underwear and slipped it right inside of her.

"OHHH! Yes….." She wrapped her arms around my back as I began to go in and out of her creamy pussy. She still felt good everytime…. *sigh* Life is good. I gotta remember that always.

"OHHHHHHH YES!" Oh….that was her climaxing.

The very next weekend, it was night time, and I decided to skip out all of the bullshit and focus solely on me and Kyanna. The funny thing is that Tammy had also called me the night before as I was making reservations at the Outdoor lounge, we actually managed to negotiate a time for me to go and see Daequan, I'm scheduled to go and see him next week. He's only 3 years old so…. I personally can't wait until then. But that's then, this is now, So with my fedora hat, hipster glasses, black jeans jacket, bowtie, silver pants & black dress shoes on, as well as god as my witness….I will make Kyanna Delrio MINE!

I turned to Kyu to ask her "How do I look Kyu?" Asking her nicely. She puts her hand on her chin and rubs it. "Mmmm you look good enough to eat. I hope your ready?" She asks me.

"I'm more than ready. Tonight it's just gonna be me & her. Thanks for getting me through all of this Kyu, you've helped me in more ways than one." I say to her with a sincere tone of voice.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for. Now I must bid you adieu, for there's nothing left I can really help you with. So…I wish you the best of luck pal!" She winks at me before leaving.

"Wait your leaving already?! But there's so much I wanna learn about-" She puts one finger on my mouth…stopping me. And then she kisses my nose.

"Don't worry my nigga…..you'll see me again. Someday! Byyyyyyye!" She then waves a delightful goodbye and vanishes without a trace. Man….I wanted to know if she ever found my stash of Ebony porn in the clos- I MEAN…Twerk videos on my computer! YEAH! That.

 _Like that's any better. You're a low-key pervert aren't you?_

…Y'know what?...Go home Kyu….. JUST. GO. HOME.

So now it's finally time for my final date with Kyanna….I took all that Kyu had given me on the date with me. And I drove straight up to Kyanna's door. I knocked on it and she immediately said "Hold on! Wait a second! I'm coming!" And then she opened the door…..OH MY GOD.

Lemme tell you, I know I say she looks beautiful all the time, but believe me when I say….she has NEVER looked more gorgeous than right now. She's rocking an amazing Belleza haircut with a Lemon Cream yellow shirt, a swamp green skirt and lovely pink shoes, all o' that is really hugging her curves too.

"Wow Kyanna….you look amazing tonight." I tell her. She just blushes at this and puts her hands behind her back while rocking a bit. "Awww…thank you Trey. But there's a bit of a problem." Hold that thought!

"Hold on a sec, I got somethin' for you." I present her with the bouquet of Roses Kyu gave me. She gasped almost breathless.

"OH MY GOD! These are so beautiful. Thank you!" She grasped them happily and sniffed them. "They smell so nice…Awwwwwww….Trey…." She wrapped her arms around my neck and got so close it made my face turn bright red, but I quickly regained my composure and held her by her waist in my arms.

She then peeled back a bit and still remained close. "You're going all out for this aren't you?" Damn right! "Yeah…I wanted to make it up to you Kyanna. So I got you those roses, there's something else at the end of the night just for you as well." Kyanna then started to look down. Which put up a red flag for me.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. "Come inside." She then took me inside and sat me down. "Listen I want to go on this date as much as you do….But I kind of can't. Tiffany wasn't available tonight. She just called me and said that she also kind of has a date as well at the Carnival downtown…..so I'm kinda stuck here." WHAT?! Are you serious?! NO! I can't let this one chance slip away from me!

"Ohhhh….So then maybe we could have a date here?" I ask her.

"Maybe! But I'd rather you not waste your reservations….I'm so sorry Trey." She then holds my hands. "I wanted to go out with you tonight SOOOO badly…but now I can't. I'm so terribly sorry….." She looks down, a bit disappointed in herself. Uh-uh. Fuck that shit! I'm not lettin' her get away from me that easy! Just then….a bit of serendipity hit me. Someone knocked at the door.

"Huh?...Who could that be?" Kyanna then got up and answered the door. It was this brown-haired girl with green eyes, a black jacket, a white fedora, and a red dress on….Could it have been?...

"Hi there! I believe a Davidson asked me to come here?" The girl raised her hand and then winked at me. It was her! Kyu's back! And apparently she has brown hair now.

"Oh really?" Kyanna said. "Yeah! He told me he needed a babysitter, so I am that babysitter. If that's alright with the mother of course?" Kyanna brightened up and looked at me. "Awwwww! You think of everything don't you?" She ran over and threw her arms around me, and I hugged her back too. I then look at Kyu, and then she gives me a wink. I wink right back at her.

Kyanna then puts her arm around mine and says, "You're the best Trey." We exchange smiles as she looks at me, and then says too Kyu… "Please take good care of him, and make sure he goes to sleep with his binky!" She tells her, I brought it back with me don't worry.

"Will do. You two have fun!" With that being said… "Shall we?" Kyanna looks right into my eyes. "Of course Kiki." I believe I've earned that right again. And it seems Kiki agrees with me, because she giggles and we head out to my car. THANK YOU KYU! I swear she a blessin' from god yo.

Kyu then picks up Phillip as he's crying… "Ok….So….You like cartoons? Let's go watch some Steven Universe or even better!...Teen Titans GO! How about that?" WTF are those shows?

Phillip ends up Cooing over this in agreement. "I like your style kid! Let's go have some fun!" And with that she takes the baby away….I'm starting to regret leaving her there with Phillip now for some reason.

So we've arrived at the Outdoor lounge, as you'd expect it's outdoors. Right on a veranda with many different tables, lit lampshades, and it's right next to the sea side. The best part? It's just us, no one else is around, it's only me & the beautiful Hispanic angel in front of me….as a result…it's finally time I made my move.

Once We ordered and got our food and stuff (They don't call this a lounge for nothing.) We started talking finally.

"So tell me….What was the big deal?" She asked me while looking square into my eyes.

"What'cha mean?" Her expression changed into one of annoyance.

"What do you mean "What'cha mean?" ?! You said that you'd tell me what happened the night you accidentaly stole Phillips Binky!" OH SHIT! I almost forgot about that.

"Oh…right. It's a bit hard for me to talk about….But…basically…my Ex called me and started one hell of a fuss." I say to her, my tone sort of growing a bit sad….this is not how you start off a date.

"Really?...Ok, and?" She motioned me to keep going.

"Long story short….She started to argue with me about me not going to see my son, despite the fact that she's the one who has custody over her…you see….I made a great mistake a few years back that I haven't been able to get over. They haunt me to this day. Don't get me wrong, I love my son, I go to see him every month…..But more often than not…I get frustrated with Tamisha….my Ex…because she always startin' shit." I folded my arms.

Kyanna looked at me awkwardly. "Ohhh….I see…."

"Yeah….we aint compatible no more, cuz she always got somethin' to hold against me. She did this back then too, and it cause me serious un-happiness. So I left her, and when we had a custody battle for my son Daequan, because I had got her knocked up….She won…and now she has my son. I think it's because she wants me to come back to her and take care of her. But she not willin' to take care of me, even though I'm on my own shit…..so I just couldn't fuck with her…but then she said….as I was talkin' to her on the phone that night….That I was a man-whore." This took Kyanna by surprise. She immediately jumped back in her chair.

"Yeah…she said that because I was hangin' out with you and takin' care of Phillip. That's what got me mad. I'm sorry Kyanna….I know it wasn't right of me…..but I had to leave her and Daequan behind. I had to get away from them, because of her shit. It was causing me grief…..Even then…I should've made it work." She then touches my hand softly….

"It's okay….you did what you had to do. To be honest….you're a lot more dedicated than you give yourself credit for." Say what?

"Y'know…there's something I never told you about my dad Pedro….Remember him?" I looked up at her and blinked three times. "Yeah?"

"Well….he came to America in order to find a better place of work for us….and once he actually got a job and provided for his family….He built up his wealth, established a business….and got the chance to live the dream even while taking care of kids. He also met a lovely woman who would later be my mom….but she took more than he bargained for from him. Looooong story short….she was kind of a gold digger. So he left her once we grew older in order to run his business, but he never lost contact with his kids. I even speak to him to this day, but not as much as before. He was dedicated to raising us, even if someone tried to take away from him. That's what I see in you…I'm beginning to see my daddy Pedro." That made me blush and smile….

I got up out of my seat…It's finally time I told her about how I felt. "I'm so happy that you said that Kiki….these last few months have been just the best with you. And I know I fucked up before….but I'm willing to be the very person that Phillip needs in his life. All for you. You've turned me into a responsible, passionate young man Kyanna…." I grabbed her hand as she stood up and presented her with the ring….It caused her to start crying with happiness.

"Oh…Trey…." Her voice also broke a bit too.

"Kiki…Baby girl I love you. So much….What do you say?...You wanna take care of Phillip together?" And then I slipped the ring on her finger….I'm not asking her to marry me BTW. Don't get it twisted. I a'int ready for THAT kind of commitment yet!

"Yes….I love you too!" She threw her arms around me as quick as she could and laid one hell of a smooch on my lips…..I wrapped my arms around her in a passionate embrace and kissed her back with passion. At this moment…..i've never been more in love with someone than I am with her. She's perfect, I swear.

We then peeled back and looked into each other's eyes, as I held her in my arms, and she laid against my chest…

After a few drinks too many….we finally went back home.

"I'm glad I called a babysitter….because I don't think I'll be going home tonight…." Kyanna said as we pulled right up to my place.

"Oh f'real?..." I said while blushing profusely.

 _Looks like somebody wants the D!_

We went inside, I got us a couple of glasses of sparkling wine, as to not get her more drunk. And we drank for a bit.

"Mmmm too us Kiki." We toasted our glasses, then Kiki put hers down….and put mines down. "Whoa uhhh…Kiki what're you doin'?...Kiki what you-" She got right on top of me, her chest on my chest….It seriously made me feel hot & bothered….the best part of it was….I knew she wasn't doing it because she was drunk.

"Come on….I think you and I both know why I'm here…..I don't wanna waste your time since it's so late in the night…." Well….it's now or never.

So I end up stroking her cheek….her skin felt so luscious. "Alright then….let me make some sweet music with you." With that being said I pulled her into a passionate kiss, our tongues started rolling around each other's, and Kyanna pressed her body onto mines….it felt so good…. Hers on top of mine….it was like a dream that I didn't want to wake up from.

I reached over and ran my hand through her legs, as she wouldn't stop kissing me… she even bit my lips softly to show that she wanted it, and wanted it BAD, as our tongues continued to swirl around each other's mouths as we started to lean up and make out. I ran my hands all throughout her sides, and up her stomach and thighs, and right onto her breasts. They felt just as soft as they did big in my hands….

Then for a second I stopped kissing her and kissed her neck, causing her to moan….I kissed all the way down to her breastplate, and then I teased her by reaching under her shirt and stroking her belly button…running my two fingers across it while licking up her neck very slowly…It drove her MAD.

"Ohhhh…..ohhh Trey….you're so good at this…." I stopped for a second. "You like it baby?" She wined a bit and opened one eye, looking at me. "Oh I love it….I gotta admit I'm a little nervous….but I'm ready for anything! Really….I'm all yours baby…." With that….I got her off the couch, and plopped her against the wall, we started our passionate love making session by putting on some Boyz ll Men…..you know the song I'm talkin' about. I held her leg up as we continued to make out like crazy, running my hand all through it and taking her shirt off before exploring her body and taking off her skirt. We shared another kiss as I got behind her and ran my hands through her chest, body, waist and legs, kissing her neck lightly in three places before kissing her cheek and giving her a rush.

She moaned so much…. "Ohhhh…GOD you're driving me crazy…Yes….OH YES…Yes….OH my god….OHHHH Baby…" She loves it. I know she does…that's why I grab her breasts from behind…She even gives me a lil' extra by wrapping her legs around my own once she turns around….she takes off my hat and glasses and lays them on the table as I grab her ass and she runs her own hands down my chest…while sharing the last kiss we'll share in the living room before going upstairs.

Once we stopped lip-locking, which lasted for quite awhile… she whispered in my ear as she ran her hand through h my crotch… "C'mon…let's go upstairs now." This caused me to moan….as she could feel how damn hard I was. Wait until she sees what kinda heat I got packin'.

So we went upstairs, and I forced her against the wall again, made out with her for a bit and said to her… "Come to daddy mamacita…." I kissed her down to her breasts before un-hooking her bra and sucking on those giant thangs. I sucked slowly and lightly before using force to make them bounce as my lips smacked them. And then I rolled my tongue around them both….even once at the same time…

"Ohhhh…Ohhhh….Yes….Yes!...OHHH…YES….OHhhhh it feels so good…..Haaah….HAAAH!" She tensed up and her legs curled a bit…as I had sent my hands down her panties. I started rubbing her lovely pussy and she was going insane with ecstasy over it…moving back and forth and even tensing up when I touch it…

"OHHHOHH….AAAHH trey…..OH BABY…..Ohhhh…." I took off her panties and went down low,running my finger all through her pussy before starting to finger her for just a bit, and then I began eating her out….causing her to yell out with insane pleasure.

"OHHHHHH! Yes! OHHH that feels amazing…..Don't stop….Don't stop!" I was goin' in deep too, as I did this for quite a while. I licked and ran my tongue all throughout her insides, even managing to lick inside her G-spot.

"OHHHHHH GOD!...*breathes in* YES!" She gripped my head and brought me back up and then kissed me, right before un-zipping my pants and taking them off. I got behind her and grabbed her naked breasts, grouping them in my hands while she stroked me off slowly, before going faster and faster.

We both moaned with intense pleasure at the same time, before plopping onto the bed. I took off my shirt and got right on top off her, spreading her legs open.

"You ready baby girl?..." I asked her, looking deeply and romantically into her eyes. "I'm all yours sweetheart…." She tells me before wrapping her arms around my back. And with that said….we shared another kiss….and I inserted it into her pussy.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! OHHHH YES!" This made her scream with intense pleasure.

"Ohhhh your so big….OHHH..YES!...Fuck me please! Give me more! OHH BABY! Make sweet love to me!" She really wanted it. Damn, could she be a low-key freak? Well anyways…. I went back and forth, and humped her sweet, succulent pussy. Starting off slow, and then getting faster and faster, making her say that she wants it more and more. We switched positions a lot too, we did the Doggy style, we did the cowgirl, rider position with my grabbing her breasts, we finished however in face to face, where I was looking into her eyes before starting to suck on her amazing breasts, using my tongue to suck on her nipples. They were way too damn hard for me not to suck on, I even bit them a little.

"OHHH I'm going crazy! OHHH Yes! MORE! MORE! YES! YES! I'M GONNA CUM TREY! OH I LOVE YOU! YES! YES! **YEEEEESS!"**

I looked into her eyes one last time before finishing. "I LOVE YOU TOO KIKI!" She wrapped her arms around me and gave me the most passionate kiss ever, before I finally climaxed with her, finishing her off.

"AAAAHHHHH!" With that….we fell on top of each other….breathing heavily. I have never had such amazing passionate sex….damn…not even Tamisha could top this…..Like I said….Life is good Yo. Life is real damn good.

After a couple minutes of heavy ass breathing….We looked at each other….and got so close….holding each other in our arms. We didn't even need to say shit….We just layed with each other….looking into each other's eyes…..eyes filled with loving passion. Damn do I got a talent fo' dis shit or what?

 **I hope that scene wasn't too racy for you guys, I went above and beyond with that sex scene. Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get more chapters out later on, it's just that life REALLY keeps my busy. But once again, thank you all so much for the 3,500 views! Remember to leave a review if you can! Awesome Bringer Out!**


	14. Talent - Epilogue

**Welcome back readers! I hope you enjoyed the new story I posted. I think I might get a little more serious about writing because I have a TON of amazing stories I'd love to share with you guys. Make sure to go and see the rest of my works on my FictionPress page. The link to it is in my Fanfiction page bio. Now without further ado let's see how Kyanna & Trey's relationship turned out!**

The very next day, as the sun glistened in the sky and shined down brightly onto a little apartment in what seemed like a rural area in the town of Dawnwood, Trey Davidson was asleep, when the sun kissed his face as much as his new girlfriend did, causing him to open his eyes and awaken with a bit of yawn and a grumble.

"Hmmmm….yo…what happened last night?..." The chocolate skinned young man said…before he could get an answer, he felt a sudden rush of pleasure come over him. And he moaned slightly, as this feeling of pleasure continued to grow more and more…

"Aahhhh ahh…wh…what the?" He looked down and saw that someone was underneath the covers, he pulled them up to reveal his new supposed girlfriend, Kyanna Delrio. The Hispanic beauty had her mouth wrapped around his cock and was sucking him dry, her enormous breasts were also wrapped firmly around his thick chocolate meat log as she continued to suck on his cock more and more.

"Ahhaa…..Kiki…Goddamn!...This is…some way to wake up…." Kyanna noticed his being awake and looked up at him with her lovely Violet eyes. "Oh…good morning Trey. I thought you deserved a more… "Pleasurable" way of waking up today. Consider it a reward for all you've done so far." With that she continued sucking his dick, making Trey moan louder and louder as she eventually went deep and shoved his cock down her throat.

"Ohhh shit girl….You must be some kind of low-key freak…." He put his hand atop her head as she continued sucking. Kyanna peeled back for a bit and said while moving her breasts up and down on his thick rod… "Well I'm no slut….but I'm not shy to sex either." She also began moaning as her breasts felt electric touching his large penis. Both moaned together as Kyanna gave him an electric titjob unlike anything he's felt before…

"Ohhh shit...Girl you got some major tits….AHHH FUCK….AAHH!..." Trey felt like he was going to climax at any second. As Kyanna shouted out… "Oh Trey…You feel so good!" She made a lustful face with her tongue sticking out and one eye closed as she continued sandwiching her tits between Trey's cock.

"Ahhh fuck! I'm gonna cum baby!" Trey said as he lifted his head up, he couldn't take the sensation anymore! "It's okay….Go ahead and release it all on my breasts!" Kyanna was so in love with Trey she would actually let him cum on her tits?! Wow that's dedication….. she's a keeper.

Trey couldn't take it anymore, he blew his load of love juice all over Kyanna's breasts as her mouth hung wide open. Her tits were covered in the white stuff as she moved from underneath the covers and stood on her knees…a little embarrassed that she would do something so dirty.

"Oh Trey….you make me do things I normally wouldn't do. I must really like you, huh?" She then gave him a pleasant smile, but He gave her a napkin of all things. "Huh? What's this for?" She took the napkin from him and gave him a puzzled look.

"It's to wipe off dat cum all over yo' twins baby." Kyanna's face then lit up, he was so gentlemanly. "Awww…." She then wiped herself off and then cuddled next to Trey, staying close to his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Your such a gentleman Trey. Forget like….I love you." She said while giving him a romantic look in her eyes. Trey then stroked her cheek and looked back into them. "I love you too Kiki." And the two of them shared another passionate kiss, with Kyanna getting on top of him and their kiss turning into a passionate morning makeout session.

 **Trey's Perspective**

*sigh* …..Life is good. Life is DAMN good yo. I've got a solid career, I'm in school, I've got a decent future ahead of me….and now I've got this beautiful, Hispanic bae on my arm. I feel SOOOO fuckin' good right now y'all. Y'all don't even know….. I feel euphoric right now. The feeling of looking at her…while the sun is shining down on us after we kiss, it's just…..fuckin' bliss.

After we made out for at least…..I think like 10 minutes or so, we both got dressed in some robes I had in my closet. I didn't have a robe for women because… y'know I'm a male nigga. So I just gave her a blue robe I had. She tied her hair up in a short ponytail and asked if She could use the bathroom.

"Sure go ahead babe. Just make sure you lift up da seat when you're done." I then shoot her a wink. And she giggled at that and winked back at me. "Sure, I will."

"Ey, I'll be downstairs ok? Imma make us somethin' to eat fo' breakfast ok?" Kyanna tilted her head a bit, not in confusion, but just because, she was amn near swoonin'.

"Awwww Trey you don't have to do that." She said, as I got up and put one finger to her lips. "Nah…don't mind it baby girl." I then gave her a little peck on the lips. "I want to do it. It's only fair, especially after last night, and this morning." I said to her, making her smile and giggle. "You're so sweet….ok! I'll be downstairs in a minute, I'm gonna take a shower if you don't mind?"

"Cool by me Kiki. Breakfast will be ready once you come down alright?" She nodded and then shared one last kiss with me before going into the bath room. I took my ass downstairs and said that I was gonna cook something special just for her. At this point I'd do anything for that girl.

I got a couple of eggs from the fridge, some salt and freshly ground pepper to taste from the cabinets, 2 to 3 teaspoons milk, 2 teaspoons unsalted butter and extra virgin olive oil, a ⅓ cup Roasted Winter Vegetable Medley from the freeze, and finally 1 tablespoon crumbled feta and mixed that shit together into two omelets for both of us. I'm not goin' into how I made the shit because that would take WAAAAY too fuckin' long. 'Dis a'int the cooking channel or some shit, and I a'int a austrailan white ass dude yellin' n' bitchin' at people when they don't cook shit right!...Even though I just sounded like him. Oops.

Kyanna came right back down stairs with her clothes on and her hair still in a ponytail, wearing those lovely heart hoop earrings that somehow match the same clothes she wore last night. I wondered why she was wearin' the same clothes, but it's not like she had time to change, and she didn't have a spare change of clothes just in case we was gon' do it, so she wore the same clothes. Her face lit-up and she gasped once she saw the omelets.

"Oh my GOOOOD Trey! This is amazing! Roasted vegetable omelets? I didn't know you knew how to cook this well?" Well I can cook a lil' bit. I a'int no expert or nothin', but I got skillz girl. "Yeah, all for you Babe." So we sit down and we talked about last night.

"Last night….you meant what you said right? About?..." She's referring to what I said at the Outdoor lounge. I said that I loved her and I damn meant it, and to show it…. I grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "Of course I did Kiki. I love you girl. More than you know. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my life. And I'm so glad you're in it and it a'int a dream, or I'm not being cat fished." This made her chuckle a bit.

"Well it's definitely not a dream. Last night was pretty crazy though. Are you still reeling from the night before where you….lost your temper?" A beat of nervous sweat dropped down her forehead and she gave me a nervous smile.

"Nahhh I'm good. I gotta go see my son though…And I ain't lettin' tammy's bullshit phase me no more. I did that once, shame on her. I do it twice, shame on me." That shows a nigga don' learned his lesson. Damn Straight.

"Good! I'm glad you learned your lesson." She smiled at me with a bright smile and touched my hand. "It shows you know how to handle yourself. That's what I love about you. You know how to handle yourself." She said to me. That made me feel…so proud.

" Awwww… thanks baby. It's a bit tough at times, but you I got it….besides…. I miss my son. I love Daequan with all my heart and I'd give anything to see him again." I meant that too. Daequan is my son; I ain't the type o' hood nigga that would just throw away my son like he ain't shit. That's low, scummy and wrong.

"Then you should go and see him. I'll always be here when you get back. I promise." We continued to converse as we ate our omelets.

"Thanks Kiki….." I blushed at her and she blushed right back at me. But then as she plopped another piece of omelet in her mouth, she swallowed and said to me…

"Hey….about….last night…when we had sex…." She said to me. I looked u pat her while stuffing my mouth with omelet. "Yeah Kiki? Wassup?" With my mouth full…but I swallowed so it's all good.

"Jesus didn't your madre ever teach you to chew with your mouth closed? Heheheh." She laughs at everything I do, she's so damn chipper I love it. "Anyways….last night when we had sex. I just thought of something about it…."

I stopped eating for a quick sec. Wondering what she meant by that. "Hmm?..." I said while looking up at her. She hesitated for a quick second….

"Did you….use a condom last night?" OH… **FUCK my black ass.**

I suddenly turned white as the room filled with awkward tension instead of romantic bliss, I also ended up dropping my fork on the table as it clanked on the surface. The room grew dead silent and Kyanna had another beat o' sweat dripping down her forehead with her eyes in wide circles.

I said to her nervously right after gulping…. "…No…." Her eye also twitched at me as she looked at me…..with this weird look frozen on her face. "Then can you please take me to the hospital?..."

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!**_

We immediately went off to the mothafuckin' hospital, as we dashed out of the house and into my car. We was out dat bitch and drove straight to the hospital in order to see if I had actually gotten her pregnant. I had to hold it together as I paced myself back and forth, wondering if I actually got her pregnant.

"Keep it together Trey…she's prolyl not even pregnant. You've got nothing to worry about….besides. Having a baby with her won't be so bad. It just means that I've got three kids to take care of now…..Shiiiiit. You can do this." I started taking small, quick breaths and repeated "You can do this." To myself over and over, until Kiki finally came out of the waiting room and approached me with her hands behind her back.

"So? What did the tests say?" I asked her a little frantic, but still keeping my cool. "Well….The results came back from a stick test that used water….and it came back pink…..Pink means Positive." My eyes widened in shock…. "You ….You mean?..." Kyanna made a nervous smile and shrugged and said… "Yep….I'm pregnant. Heheheh….."

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!**_

I just bobbed my head down. "*sigh* ….Y'know what? It's a'ight. I'm cool with this." She blinked at me twice and then grabbed my hands lovingly. "Really? Your actually cool with this?" She asked me while looking down at me. I brought my head back up and met her face halfway…..

"Yeah…I'm okay with this because I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I mean….we're both mature, responsible adults right? We can take care of two or three kids. It a'int no trouble. And we're both attractive, we got goals, dreams, ambitions, all kinds o' shit goin' for us. Plus….." I brought her close to me, causing her to put her hands on my chest and blush brightly, looking down at my hands while I looked down at her with love struck eyes.

"We're together. We a team now Kiki….having another child won't change the love that I have for you baby girl. And just think….." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and brought my hand out in front of you, swishing it across the air slowly.  
"We could live out our dreams together. I could be a famous musician, you could be a famous model, we'll be rollin', just you an' me girl. And unlike the last boy who left you….i ain't leavin' anytime soon. I'll always be right here for you." She blinked twice and shed tears of joy, and then hugged me softly. And sobbed a bit…. So sweet.

"Thank you….Thank you so much….you make me so happy….Drew never made me this happy…." Is that her old man? "That your former boi?" I ask her while holding her close in my arms.

"Yeah….we had a bad falling out in our relationship….Long story short…..he cheated on me. And left me alone….we worked it out….but mutually agreed it wouldn't be helpful for Phillip to live with all that animosity in the relationship….plus I couldn't trust him. Not after what he did….But you….." She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought herself closer than ever. "I can trust with my life." I wrapped my arms around her waist and we shared a passionate kiss together….A kiss I wished would last forever. I can safely say I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this girl…at one point I might marry her…..but for right now…. I'm just gonna enjoy this relationship for what it is.

The next day, I had left Dawnwood for a while and had went back home to Brooklyn. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to see my son again. I popped back into da neighborhood. And niggaz started recognizing your boi. Shit I was damn near famous 'round these parts. Couldn't keep the bitches off me, and couldn't keep the niggaz from wantin' to rumble. But I dodged dat bullshit and went straight to Tamisha's house, where she was takin' care of Daequan.

I rang the doorbell, and she opened it….greeting me with a bit of a somber look. "Oh hey…You came back for Daequan Trey?" She said with her hand on her hips. I gotta admit she still had a great body, but shit she was lookin' a lil' winded. She had wrinkles in her face and bags under her eyes. It could be because she wasn't wearin' makeup, but fuck even Kiki looks ten times more gorgeous than she does without makeup. "Well hello to you too. May I come in?" She let me inside and stepped aside. I made my way into the living room, and there he was. Daequan was only three years old, but he was a growing boy. He could talk, walk, eat, and do all the basic shit. But it looked like he was gonna stay here. Seems like she's havin' trouble with him as well, I don't know why though. It's just one kid. Shit.

"Eyyyy Dae Dae. What's up lil' man!" I picked up my son and held him in my arms as he said "Daddy!" His voice communicated child-like innocence. An innocence I've always been fond of. I take back what I said, I guess for now I love kids. And I'll grow to love them even more in my new relationship.

Tamisha closed the door, folded her arms, and leaned on the wall, but a smile struck her face. I bounced Daequan in my arms, and looked at her, wondering why she was smiling of all things. "Yo….you feelin' alright? Why you smilin' like that?" She closed her eyes and just shrugged. "No reason nigga….I just think it's kind of cute how you and Daequan get along…." And then her smile…turned into a frown. "Yo….Tammy you aight? You look down and tired. And that's not a good combination." She then shot right back up at me. "I'm fine! None of yo' business…." Well shit!

"Hey! You can't blame a nigga for tryin' to help you. Damn, why you always got to be trippin'?" Bitch ALWAYS trippin'! F'real!

"Cause you askin' shit you shouldn't be askin'. You gonna take Daequan out or what?" Nah. She a'int dodgin' this. I put Daequan down and walked right over to Tamisha. "Yo…what you doin'?...Nigga get the fuck off me!" She struggled as I pinned her ass to the wall. No more runnin'…and no more takin' her bullshit either. "No…you listen to me! I'm tired of dis bullshit from you Tamisha! You ain't gon' hide it from me nor are you gonna try and nag me to make you feel better so unless you want me to do somethin' I'll regret then tell me what's gotten into you!" Her face changed a bit into something a bit more frightened….she finally let her guard down. About damn time.

We sat down on the couch, I told Daequan… "Yo young bull….Mommy & daddy have to talk…so go ahead and play with your toys. Daddy will be with you in a minute. Ok?" Daequan nodded and went off somewhere else in the house.

"So what's been goin' on?...why're you so…beaten?" I ask her looking at her with some genuine concern. "….It's because I made a terrible mistake." I raised my eyebrow at what she said. "Ever since you left Trey…I've been tryin' to fill da void…..the void in my heart…I've gotten with like…a couple niggaz…but they didn't do me much….damn…niggaz nowadays don't even know how to take care of me let alone take care of themselves….and here I am…..stuck with three kids instead of one." Bitch what?! "Three kids?! Since when did you get three kids?" I asked her, completely surprised. Seriously dat shit threw me off guard.

"I gave birth to three kids over the course of the 3 years. Each year I got a new man….but he didn't stick around. One was a drug dealer…. The other was just a bum-ass fuckboy…..I'm not gonna say who they are….but I lost them. And now I can't get 'em back. So now I'm stuck with three children." Suddenly I hear crying upstairs….sounds like she was right. She's got three kids instead of one. Damn.

"I planned to put one up for adoption…since I can't take care of three kids at once. But one I wanted to keep…That's why I had to call you back…That's why I urged you to come back cause I needed someone to come and help me out! Baby…" She then desperately clasped onto my arm and begged me to stay with her….

"Please! I can't do dis shit on my own! I'm sorry about before…I just wanted you back so badly that I grew tired! Cranky! I needed someone in my life! I got to have you back I'm begging you to help me! I still love you…." This caused me to light the fuck up. And not in a good way…..she's tryin' to get me back with her…..But I shove her arm off….and get up and stand in front of her.

She just looks up at me…and starts to cry a bit. "Baby?... " She says to me. "I'm sorry…..but I got a girl now." Her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe I was taken. "Besides….I would never go back with you after all that you put me through…..but I can clearly see that your tired….and I'll be damned if I didn't help you out….so let me take Daequan." I tell her, straight up. No games.

"What?! Not Daequan…I love him as much as you do!" She yelled. "And yet you don't deserve him as much as I do!" I tell her straight to her face while grimacing. "The fact that you'd put me back in this situation shows how selfish and needy you are. It's sick, and plus, Daequan can't grow up here by himself. He needs a man and a woman to raise him right. And I'mma be that man. My new girl and I will take him off your hands and I'll leave you to do whatever the fuck you want wit' you' other kids. If you didn't want kids then you shouldn't go out lookin' for men. That makes you a floozy! I don't remember fallin' in love with a floozy." I tell her….giving her that tough love….she just looks down and starts crying….silently. But….I give her a slight hug…..Holding her close in comfort….she shouldn't have to bear such pain and anguish. Even if she's kind of a bitch…..

"….You don't NEED a man to make you happy. You have to make yourself happy….learn how to take care of yourself first….then you can take of others. You should've been more responsible…..That's why I'm takin' Daequan off your hands. He needs someone more responsible….and you need to take a chill pill." Then…. I let go of her, and we looked at each other. She squinted her eyes….and looked down…then closed them. "Yeah….*sniff*….you right…..I gotta get my shit together first….i'm sorry I didn't realize that the first time."

"It's cool….at least now you know." And with that…I called Daequan downstairs, and after a while of spending time with him, I told him we were gonna go somewhere else, and that he wasn't gonna come back to mommy. He was gonna meet his new mommy, and that he was finally coming to live with me. He took it hard at first, crying a bit after awhile….but soon enough he came around.

Once We got back home, Kyanna greeted me with a smile and hugged me in booty shorts, converses and an ocean blue shirt. She still looked beautiful. Daequan was so taken by his new mommy, they warmed up to each other immediately. Looks like Kiki was growin' a baby bump, because she got a lil' fatter. But I simply smiled….and look up into the distance….ready to embrace my new life and my new family. But then I saw something…. A….shining glimmer?...But it's the middle of the day?...What could that be-….Ohhhh…..I know what it is.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

I shed my wings and shined as bright as the sun to let trey know I was happy for him. Again….I'm not one for love….I prefer sex….but this…..this isn't too bad after all. If it makes him happy…then I'm happy too. And making someone happy….that's sort of like sex right? I mean everyone's happy during sex. How the fuck could you NOT be happy during sex?! It's in-humane! But hey…..as long as he's happy….. I looked at him and the Hispanic chick as they shared one more loving kiss before taking their son, and walking off. I sighed….and said….

"That man is so talented. He deserves such a girl….He can certainly fuck well. So I hope you enjoy that dick mi hermana." And with that I fly off into the big, bright, blue beautiful sky…..

 **A happy ending! How about that huh? So different from the last one. Anyways, after this is a special chapter, then we get into Tiffany's relationship! So I hope you guys keep reading! And once again thank you for your support! This fanfic is almost at 4,000 views! That's INSANITY! And there's only more to come!**


	15. Trey & Kyanna's Christmas Card!

_**Hey Guys! It's been awhile I know, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated this fanfiction in awhile! But recently I've been doing some thinking about my entire life, and digging deep about who I am as a person. I've discovered that I can't be lazy and expect anything to get better for me, so I've abandoned laziness and have decided to get serious about updating Huniepop, and my other fanfictions as well as my personal fictions.**_

 _ **So I have a schedule now, I'll be updating Awesome Bringers Okami Adventures Once a week, And Huniepop: A Romantic Comedy Anime TWICE a week, EVERY. SINGLE. WEEK. This I SWEAR to you my loyal watchers!**_

 _ **And guys…..I REALLY have to thank you! Over 5,000 VIEWS?! I don't even update this fiction and it's a massive hit! That shows me what you guys want from me; even though I don't have a huge fanbase, you people really seem to like this fiction. So here's a little Christmas gift from Kyanna & Trey! Happy Holidays!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ All of the songs used in this fiction are for the purpose of parody and are respectively owned by the original songwriters. Reader Discretion is advised, it gets kind of dirty. _ ****_

It's Christmas time, and as the air was thick with a plate of snow in the midst of a local cul-de-sac in the projects, awash with Christmas decorations, blinking light shows, sleigh bells, Santa floats, festive garland and boughs a'holly.

The neighborhood was washed with intense joy as the spirit of Christmas was alive, where was this local town so jolly? Why none other than Dawnwood of course. And no one was happier about the Christmas season than that of Kyanna Del Rio. Her local apartment building felt the Christmas spirit all around, as we head back to her place for a little Christmas magic! For it was the night before Christmas….and ALLLLLLL through the house. Not a creature was stirring… not even a-record scratch-

 _Ok my turn! Hey everyone, bet you missed this sexy fairy didn't ya?! Well I' m required to speak in rhyme for the next few sentences, so I'll say this. I missed you! It's good to be back! And I promise no more leaving you high & dry and not calling back. WHOOO sexual innuendos all day! C'mon you know I had to make one eventually. Anyways…. *clears Throat*_

 _Twas the night before Christmas  
And all through the house  
One sexy ass chica  
Walked around in a red blouse  
She tied it up with a bowtie  
Around her lovely waist  
And even put red lipstick on her gorgeous face_

 _She tried to get everything ready  
Being ever so meticulous  
For her boyfriend was coming over  
To say something completely ridiculous…._

 _So she put on her reindeer ears  
And a golden bell on her neck  
And cleaned the entire place  
So everything would be in check  
She swept up the hallways and vacuumed the floors  
She spruced up her kitchen  
And dusted her drawers_

 _She was super excited! Her first Christmas together  
With the person she knew she'd be with forever  
Also three little elves that came out of her man's dick  
She made the place come alive with the spirit of ol'  
Just for the kids! What could go wrong?_

There was a knock at the door. "Hey! Yo it's Me Kiki!" It was Trey Davidson! Kyanna's loving boyfriend! And you know what that means?

"Oh he's here! Daequan go upstairs and get daddy's present!" Kyanna instructed her 4 year old son." I'm taking over as narrator thank you very much Kyu. Anyways….

 _Fuck you and your boring commentary! This is my time  
I didn't even get to finish my goddamn rhy-_

Yeah no one cares. Anyways, Kyanna Delrio celebrated the spirit of Christmas with her new family in a formidable togetherness by wearing a red Christmas blouse with a black bow tying it together around her waist. She also had black stockings and red Christmas shoes on with a red & gold hair bow in her hair.

She was incredibly happy to be able to celebrate such a holiday with her family, as she went to the door and opened it, Trey was standing right there, but it stormed inside her place! "Aah! Trey come on in! Hahah! Don't let the blizzard in here!" Kyanna said, as the storm outside blew hard inside of her apartment.

Trey rushed inside very quickly and shut the door closed as fast as he could, not wanting to deal with the terrors of a blizzard outside. He shivered and sunk on the wall, as his glasses contracted frost, as well as his green coat and red & green scarf. Shivering he said "Yo….niggaz don't l-l-like…t-t-the…..c-c-cold….That's the only part I hate about Christmas…..THE FUCKIN' COLD DAWG!" He said while whining slightly.

Kyanna loomed over him with her breasts hanging slightly down. "Hey now mister. That's no way to talk on Christmas eve! C'mon and get up. I know how to make you warmer." She said back to him with a bright smile following afterwards.

Trey stood up on his feet and dusted the snow and frost off of him with his Jet Black Leather gloves and said "Oh really? How?" Kyanna then responded by kissing his cheek sweetly. This made him light up just like a Christmas tree!

Trey rubbed his cheek and blushed, "Ok Ok girl. That's one way." Trey then took off his coat and hung it up, putting on his trademark Fedora hat and wiping the frost off his glasses. "Hey Sweetheart. Merry Christmas!" Kyanna ran into Trey's arms and the two shared a sweet hug. As Trey held Kyanna in his arms, she pointed up.

Trey looked up above, and then saw a mistletoe was there. "Awwwww you sneaky shawty. I see you. Shoulda known you'd do some sneaky shit like that." Trey said in a playful way. Kyanna then giggled and wrapped her arms around Trey's neck, giving him a passionate kiss underneath the mistletoe.

"Daddy!" Daequan had come downstairs with a green present in hand for his father. "Eyyyy! Dae Dae! What's good? Has Santa's little helper been a good boy this year?" Trey asked his son, playfully.

 _As if he actually believes in Santa._

Kyu shut up. Anyways, Daequan held up a present for Trey, and then Trey took it from him gently, pleasantly surprised at the fact that Daequan would give him a present this year. "Santa's got yo' presents, but you won't see them until the morning. So why don't you leave mommy & daddy alone for a bit and go in the kitchen? I'll call you back once we're done talking alright?" Trey says to his son.

"Ok Daddy! Merry Christmas!" Daequan says with youthful innocence. He then hugs his father tightly, and then goes upstairs.

Kyanna just giggles and says "You've been such an ideal father to him, I think this Christmas just might be a celebration of just you being around him so much. He's constantly asking me what you got him for Christmas." She says while looking at Trey.

"I got him something very special this Christmas. In reality, I just wanted to be together with my new fam." Trey then wrapped his arm around Kyanna's waist. "I love all of you guys, and if I ain't spendin' Christmas with my girl, I'm not celebratin' Christmas at all." Kyanna then put her hand on his chest and giggled. "But babe, you come around like all the time. Daequan also lives with you, but he wanted to see Mommy this year. That's why he's constantly asking me what daddy got him for Christmas. I'm just happy we're all together." She says, sounding ever so blissful.

"Well….Christmas time is a time of joy and togetherness. More so than any other time in our lives. So let's celebrate that togetherness with-" Trey's conversation was interrupted by Daequan, who came back out from the kitchen with Christmas cookies on his plat- AHHHH! MMMPPHMMHMHMHMMMMHHHMMMM!

 _Ha! Fairy magic for the win. Oh don't worry folks. I just covered him in a vat of snow. Maybe if I put a hat, a carrot nose, a scarf and a few grapes on him, he could become the new frosty. Imagine that? *insert devious Grinch smile here* Anyways! Let's get back to the rhyming._

 _With a plate of Christmas cookies  
From the kitchen Daequan came  
With his adorable childish laugh  
And a name that puts Rudolph to shame  
He said "Daddy, look! Christmas cookies! We made them today."  
"You better leave those cookies out for santa on Christmas day."_

 _He must be joking right? That has to be some kind of Joke  
"Hey I got an idea. How about this? Where's my extra piano? Is it still broke?"  
Oh god….._

 _"Actually it's right there, right behind the Christmas tree."  
The big-breasted chica said, while giggling with glee.  
So the hipster made his way to the piano,  
Donned with gay apparel  
It looked like he was set to sing a Christmas carol  
"C'mon little man. Sit on santa's lap."  
Oh so that's what he meant when he said that….._

 _People that are reading this, don't look at me.  
You're the ones thinking what you're thinking, I plead not guilty.  
Daequan climbed on his father's lap  
With his Heart all aglow  
And Kyanna sat right next to him,  
Looks like he's about to put on a show  
And remember what I said before? About "What could go wrong?"_

"Christmas time is family time, so let's give them a lil' somethin' to get them through the holidays." Trey said while looking at Kyanna.

"Liiiiiiike a Christmas card?" She said while looking back at him.

"Somethin' like that…..it goes like this." Trey began playing the piano in the key of This Christmas by Donny Hathaway….. "Sing Kyanna baby, Sing!"

 _OH god he's gonna do a Parody of a Christmas song._

Kyanna cleared her throat and then began to sing a slower version of the song with a jazzy kind of tone similar to that of an R & B singer…. "Hang all the mistletoe…..I'm gonna get to know you better…. THIS Christmas. And as we trim the tree…..How much fun it's gonna be together…..THIS Christmas….."

Daequan hopped onto his stepmother's lap and cuddled into her arms, as Kyanna smiled down on him. "The fire side is blazing briiiiight….. We're Caroling! Through the NIIII-IIIGHT! And This Christmaaaaass…We'll beeeee…a VERY special….Christmas….. For me…Pick it up Trey!" Trey picked up his piano playing and the song started over in a newer tone that was severly- OWCH! KYU!

 _Drenched him in presents. I thought he'd love it! Let's get this Yuletide Carol started!_

Trey: Sleigh bells are ringing, There's an angel singing, these blisters on my skin in the cold air are stinging. The snow? It's a no go, I wouldn't fuck with it though, can't go out there when the blizzards roaring so bad it makes your clothes go, flying off faster than misty's Panties.

Misty(Jessie): I heard that handsome.

Trey: Sorry I got a girlfriend with a much bigger fanny, fruitcake on point, Mixmaster in this joint, let's take for a ride in this Christmas rap yuletide!

Kyanna: Presents and cards are here!

Kyu: You should be filled with fear, once he coooooomes, THIS Christmas. Santa comes in your house, with intentions to stalk.

Trey: OH BE QUIET! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!

Kyanna: Babe who are you talking to? THIS Christmas. The fireside so blazing briiiiight….

Kyu: He'll be getting egg nog, from his future Wiiiii-iiife. –snickers-

Trey: KYU!

Kyanna: And this Christmas! Will beeee, a very special Christmas! For meeee. YAY!

Kyu:-shaking bells while dressed as an elf- How'd I go from a fairy to an elf?! I hate these big ass pointy ears! They could totally poke someone's eye out. I want to be a reindeer for Christmas! I mean they are just the cutest! –she turns into a sexy Rudolph- There we go!

Trey: Hey wait, don't do us like that Kyu!

Kyanna: Babe who are you talking too?

Kyu: WAIT! I have an even better idea for a Christmas parody! –snaps fingers, and the magic begins to happen as the song changes to "It's the most wonderful time of the year", Kyu puts on a lovely but scantily-clad Christmas dress complete with a hat- _It's the MOST wonderful tiiiiiiime of the year!_

 _ ***DING DONG! DING DONG!***_

Kyu: _With all breasts in-bouncing, ugly sweaters denouncing the cold from their REARS! It's the most…wonderful time! Of the YEAR!_

Trey: Wait what? HEY I was playing the piano wait a second-

Kyu:-is playing the piano somehow- _It's the HAP-HAPPIEST seaaaaa-son of ALL! Mega-Bitches wearing red, shopping sprees causing dread on black Friday at the MAAAAAALL!_

Audrey _: I will smack a bitch to get to that sale just fucking try me!_

Kyu: _It's the Hap-Happiest season of ALL! Horny teachers masturbating and nerds still degrading her by looking at photos on their wall!_

Aiko:-shivers- Don't remind me…..

Kyu: _And children breastfeeding, and vaginas bleeding-_

Kyanna: Wait who said that?!

Kyu: _It doesn't just happen in the FAAAAAAALL! It's the most wonderful tiiiiime of the yeaaaaarrr!_

* _ **DING DONG! DING DONG DONG!***_

Kyu: Frat boys will get stoned, Party hard then go home and say "How did I get here?", it's the MOST, Wonderful time OF THE YEAR!

Chorus: They'll be girls all a-plenty, all different, so many, some sweet just like chocolate you know?

Lola: Oh they know.

Kyu: They'll be dicks telling stories, of how in the glories, they slammed that hot chick from back Home! Even though they're totally lying out of their hairy ass. –winks- It's the MOST! WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR! They'll be hearts all a glowing, and dicks up for blowing once your lover's NEEAAAARR!

Trey: KYU STOP! That's way too inappropriate.

Kyanna: Seriously babe who are you talking too?

Trey: No one never mind. We need one more sendoff…..Just to finish this Christmas card off.

Kyanna: …..How about this? –clears throat- _I don't want a lot for Christmas…..there is just one thing I need…_

Kyu: _That ultra-sweaty pair of panties that your girl had used last week? OW! –_ Trey had thrown a snowball at her head-

Kyanna: _I just want you for my own. MORE than you could ever know…..Make my wish come TRUUUE….All I want for Christmas….. Is YOOOOOOUUUUUU….  
_  
*Jingle Bells start ringing*

Trey: Alright girls one more time! WITH that Christmas Spirit!

Kyanna: _I don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need!_

Audrey: Someone to buy me tons of free shit, and then put it right under my tree!

Tiffany: _I've been a good girl, so listen baby_ , _I want a present for my good grades!_

Aiko: Someone to dominate me or you, you call me master and I'll call you slave.

All 4 of them: _I just want you for my own! More than you could ever know, make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is YOOOOOOOOUUU! YOOOOOO-HOOOO BABY!_

Beli: _I would like a peaceful Christmas, There's not much that I require…._ AAHAHA!

Jessie:-grabs her breasts from behind- Just a little bit of your skin on my skin, think we can cuddle up by the fire?

Lola: _I just made a list and sent it, Up to the North Pole for St. Nick!_

Nikki: I'll need someone to stay here with me, so I can troll online COD-tards just to see them act like pricks.

All Girls: _Cause I just want you here tonight! Lovin' me down it feels so right. What more can I do? BABY All I want for Christmaaaaas is YOU!_

Kyu: I'll take it from here girls…. _Oh my! All these lovely ladies! Bringing Joy to men everywhere! And all this bump and grind!_ MAN it's so unfair…. _While I'm just sitting here ducking….everyone else is FUCKING! Come on little drummer boy, get it up for me!_

Trey: Girl you better realize that dis dick ain't FREE!

Kyu: _Oh I don't want a lot for christmas! This is all I'm askin' for! I just wanna get down to business!_ Now shut and get over here you sexy little who-

Trey:-slaps a piece of tape on her mouth-

All Girls: _OH! I just want you for my own, MORE than you could ever know! Make my wish come truuuuueee! BABY All I want for Christmaaaaaaas….IIIIS!..._ _ ****_

Trey: Bring it home girls!

All Girls: _**YOOOOOOOOOOOOU! YOOOOOU BABY!**_

Trey:-plays them out,then stops- *Phew*

"Well that was fun right Kyanna?" Kyanna just stared at the camera, then looked at Trey like she had seen a ghost. "What the hell just happened?" She asked him, genuinely freaked out.

This caused a beat of sweat to drop down Trey's forehead. "Nuthin' Kiki, let's just have the camera fade out and cut to us making gingerbread houses." And so they end up in the kitchen making gingerbread houses! Just….like they said they would.

 _Well I hope you've enjoyed this holiday hunie  
We hope you felt joy, and thought it was funny  
And before I fly away, just hear my christmas plight  
Merry Christmas to all! And to all dudes, go out and get some tonight!_

 _ **I promise I'll update this as much as I can from now on. I hope you guys enjoyed that, It was a lot of improvisation in a short amount of time. And once again thank you SO much for the views!**_ _  
_

 __


	16. Enter Eros & Devin McAllister!

**It's been a long time hasn't it readers? Now it's time to finally jump into Tiffany's relationship! I'm still developing this story as I go along, so please bear with me if it seems like this one is virtually shorter than the rest. It's only an introductory chapter to her supposed love interest. Enjoy!**

When love forms between two human beings, who's usually the one who set up the two lovebirds in the first place? Love fairies. Love fairies are the protectors of Passion, Flirtation, Talent, Sensitivity, Joy, Romance, Sentiment, and most of all, Sexuality.

Love fairies are the ones that unite man with woman, keeping the intimate, sexy fire alive between couples with their magical abilities, playing the ultimate game of "Cupid". One particular love fairy is way too damn good at her job. Though she might've messed up a few times over the course of a couple months, she's incredibly dedicated and is willing to throw everything on the line in order to turn little, thirsty boys, into confident, babe-bangin' grown ass men. Her name…as ridiculous as it sounds, is Kyu Sugardust.

Though in recent memory, Kyu has explored the "Other" side of sex & love, after such a successful relationship with her former client Trey Davidson, he's now much happier with his new girlfriend. The lovely Kyanna Delrio. Kyu's walking down a brand new avenue, and this Avenue might just be bringing something a lot more interesting than just sex. Now let's see what happened to Kyu after her successful attempts to get Trey laid.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

*sigh* ….The sun feels way too good right now. I feel like a plant just growing its roots. If I was a tree…I'd be the sexiest damn tree in the entire park baby! That's actually where I'm at right now, relishing in the glorious warmth of the sunlight, welcoming me with its sunshine for a job well done.

It's weird though, I felt strangely happy about Trey's relationship. I mean shit, I wanted the guy to bang a bunch of girls, not go to seclusion island! But I couldn't help myself, I was proud of the work I had done. Maybe it was because Trey felt happy as well, because he wasn't as much of an asshole as James was. So if he's happy, then I'm happy!

And what of little old me? Well I'm just taking a nice walk in the park. Hey love fairies have to relax sometimes too. We're not always jumpin' on Jocks & getting guys rocks up all the time. We're magic, but we function mostly like humans. I mean…. We have penises and vaginas too. So if my va-jay-jay needs to relax, then I should relax. I switched outfits this time though as it was kinda hot outside, but it was slowly growing colder and colder, almost like winter!

God I fuckin' hate winter! It's super cold, There's a bunch of snow falling down, the trees empty and their leaves and look like dogs that have just been bathed and skinned alive, It's fucking cold, all of the cute guys stay inside, all of the cute GIRLS bundle up and show no skin, it's fucking cold, People put out they're Christmas decorations way out of season in like the fall (Insert shameless plugin for last chapter here), Kids always throw snowballs! There's fucking ice everywhere to the point where you slip on the shit! Don't even get me started on black & Yellow ice, Ugh talk about gross, giant ass icicles kamikaze your ass reigning death from above, TRAFFIC, and ALL of the crappy, lame looking sweaters, because it's MOTHERFUCKING COLD!

*clears throat* I like summer better, but I digress.

As I'm simply walking through the park in my white outfit with pink straps, a glittery pink bow with a heart choker necklace, black shorts and stockings with white high heels on, some guy who doesn't watch where he's walking bumps into me!

"OW!" Shit, I fell on my hot ass. He had bumped into me and seemingly fell on his own. "Hey buddy! How about keeping your eyes open next time?!" I got up and dusted myself off. "You should be more careful…. Jeez." I said to him while dusting myself off.

"Aww I'm sorry about that. You cool?" He said to me as I looked at him. "Yeah I'm pretty good- "HELLO. He's a HUNK of man! HOLY SHIT, SEX-BOB-BOMB ALERT! Kyu knows who she wants to take her home!

He blinked like, twice and looked at me with these gorgeous yellow eyes, he also had long blue hair, wore a black Leather Jacket and blue sunglasses, grey pants and white dress shoes. Dude….dress game on POINT right now.

I just blinked back at him and blushed profusely….I've NEVER seen a guy this cute. Seriously he was so cute that he kind of made me…. "OH uhhh…... Crap."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I think I just watered the plants. My roots are totally expanding right now." I'm not telling you what that means. Figure it out for yourselves.

"Hahahahha. That's pretty funny." Ok, now we're back on course captain hot-ass.

"Oh, well I am a pretty funny gal. Thanks." I got up and just dusted myself off. "Sorry about bumping into ya'. I was just taking in the glorious sun, it's perfect for my skin." Natural sunlight can actually make a person feel really good. It's weird, but strangely true.

"Guess that's what you meant when you said, "I just watered the plants."?" He said back to me.

"Uhhhhhhh… not exactly. Heheh…." I rubbed my head and a nervous drop of sweat dropped down my forehead. Gotta keep my cool, so I instantly perked up.

"Well, you're already a cute looking girl, even with that pink hair. Take care of yourself." And with that he left. I just watched the guy leave for some reason. I blinked twice in confusion, wondering why I just decided to let him leave. Normally I would jump on a chance to hop onto some hot dick like that! But today…..

"He was a weird one….." I said out loud. Suddenly, I got a ringing in my pocket, and I take out my trusty, lusty Huniebee. It says that Venus wants me to go right back to Sky Garden for my next assignment.

Aw yeah baby! Can I say Promotiooooon? Time to claim my next victim. Hehe, nah I'm just fucking with you guys. My job is to earn several men, and SOMETIMES *cough* _thoughunfortunatelynotinthisfanfiction_ *cough* women too, they're man/women cards. The FUN way!

 **Venus's Perspective**

I've been waiting FOREVER for Kyu to come back. I recently heard she did a fine job on her mission to earn Trey Davidson the lovely lass he has on his arm right now, and I not only wish to congratulate her, but also give her a much harder assignment. One that'll test her true abilities to mold a boy, into a man. That last one was too easy for her, considering the man from before only had issues to work out with his ex. This next assignment I'll give her will be the ULTIMATE test. If she can manage to land this boy a lovely young lady…. I'll be incredibly impressed.

"My lady! Your loyalist, right hand fairy is making her way here as we speak! I just got off the phone with her." Once again coming from the mouth of my adorable assistant Kamadeva. She just alerted me that Kyu is on her way.

"Yes I know Kami, I'm waiting for her as we speak. I've got something juicy in mind for her." I say with a hint of suggestiveness in my voice.

Kami just blushes and asks "Uhm….wh-what do you have in mind my lady?" She asks while tensing up.

"Oh nothing special…. Just a "Reward" for her efforts. She's a hard worker, and as a hard worker she needs to be "Worked" even harder. She seems to like putting gin work whenever I give her the good stuff." Her face was turning so red, like an apple! Hahahah… she's so adorable.

"UHM…O-OK MY LADY." Oh my…... steam's starting to come out of her ears now, maybe I should stop.

"Uhm… Kami? Are you alright? Your emitting more steam than a sauna." I asked her, actually concerned.

"I'm fine my lady! Nothing's wrong! Excuse me but I have to leave now!" And then she runs out of the room. Awwwww… party's over already? Oh well. She'll be back.

But as Kami left and ran out of the door, a young man stepped in and stopped the door from closing. He opened it back up and entered my throne room.

"My lady Venus, I have arrived like you asked." The young man said before me.

"Ahhhhh… yes my hardest working male love fairy. You've been quite a naughty one haven't you? "I asked the young man. He bowed before me in an apologetic way, still keeping his natural cool.

"I apologize my lady, you know I do my very best every time. Trying to aim for a promotion to god is hard work of course." He's got a big dream ahead of him that he can become a god. I believe in him, but he has a LONG way to go before he can accomplish such a feat along my level.

"Of course it is. Now are you ready for your next assignment?" I ask him one last time before he came back up and looked straight at me. His hair was blue, his eyes were yellow, and his name was Eros. My best, and quite possibly most handsome love fairy.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

Ok! So now I'm back ladies & gentlemen, MAN what a trip. Going from earth to the Sky Garden is harder than you think, but man is it fun. Coming down from the pink sky, I fly right to Venus's castle in the distance, waving to most love fairies who say "Hi". Because this sexy bitch is popular around here boys n' girls. *Wink Wink*

Anyways, I'm gonna skip the whole spiel about the knight guards with the heart axes because, you guys already know how that song n' dance goes.

" **BAWK! BAWK BAWK BAWK!** "One of the knights said as I walked in. "OH MY GOD! How could you?!"

"Have fun with your new cock boyfriend! Hahah!" I turned one of the guard's heads into that of a chicken. Don't worry it'll wear off in a couple of minutes. At this point, they've Gotta know just to let me in.

Anyways, I'm walking straight down the corridor towards Venus's throne room, it's really far down the hall which is a hassle, but hey it's good exercise right? There's also someone else walking down the hall as well.

I had my eyes closed and I was humming the main theme to the Ice Rink as I walked. Y'know the one from the Huniepop Soundtrack? C'mon guys you know that's the best song on there. But suddenly as I'm walking…

"OW!" The asshole bumps into me! That's like the 2nd time today! I fell to the ground on my butt and said "Hey watch where you're going you jerk-" I look up from where I was planted on the ground and saw the same guy from before….except…..

"Wait a minute…I know you….You're the same guy I bumped into before!" He's a love fairy?!

"What are you doing here?! You didn't tell me you were a love fairy!" I asked him, he offered his hand to help me up.

"Well sorry I didn't give you the memo. You never asked." His face was so…. Bright and welcoming. It made me feel…. strange. but I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Fancy meeting you here, you going to talk to the big-breasted boss man too?" He said with a pleasant tone of voice.

"Yeah…. Wait did you come from Venus's throne room too?" I asked him.

"Yeah I did. She just gave me my next assignment, a blonde girl down in Dawnwood, real looker too. They say that blondes have more fun, so this should benefit both parties involved." He said with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh really? What're you gonna do to her?" I ask with this sort of drooling look on my face. I LOVE blondes. They're kinda stupid, but SOOOOOO much fun to be around.

"Hey whatever I do, I keep it private. But I will tell you this, she's a cheerleader, and I'm gonna get her to cheer the name of the lucky guy I set her up with straight until mornin'!" We shared a laugh, I like this guy!

"Hahahahah. You're alright, my name is Kyu." I introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you Kyu, I'm Eros. The one love fairy aiming to become a god someday." That actually made me blush a bit. A GOD?

"A…A god?" I asked him looking at him with a straight face.

"Yeah. It's not for the bitches though, it's because spreading love is one hell of a sexy pastime for me. And if I don't do it better than anyone else, then what kind of love fairy would I be? Anyways, I gotta get started on my assignment, I'll see you later Kyu!" And with that…he was off.

What just happened? I just watched him walk away with his hands in his pockets…. I don't know what came over me that made me just…... SHUT OFF like that, but he is insanely cute, charming, and ambitious to the core. I think I know who I wanna fuck tonight.

*********

Anyways we finally get to Venus's throne room, and I enter through the main doors. Seems like she was waiting for fuckin' ever.

"Kyu! About time you finally made it. What took you so long?" Venus asks with her sexy long legs folded sideways on her throne.

"Well flying from earth, traveling through space, jumping into hyperspace and flying tons of light years all the way to heaven isn't exactly a trip to the gas station my lady." I said while walking inside of the throne room.

"You flew here? Why couldn't you just teleport here?"

"Where's the fun in that?" I'm no daredevil, but I like having fun. Dodging meteors and shit like that, flying without gravity inhibiting your flight control, THAT shit is fun. Plus, the feeling you get when flying at such great speeds is like riding a rollercoaster when it drops at the top of a lift hill. That "Tickle" in your pants feels SO good….

"Well…..Alright I agree with you there. But you're here now so that's all that matters. Anyways, I commend you on your successful assignment with Trey. This definitely makes up for the fiasco that happened with James." She said while looking on with approval.

I bow before my goddess, "I aim to please my lady! So what's next?! And gimme somethin' good!" Eager beaver I know.

"Slow down there little love fairy. I've got your next assignment, but first you must take a small walk with me. I must tell you something that I think you'll find useful on your next assignment." Wait what? Another lesson?! UGH! Can't I just jump right in? Geez….

"*sigh* Seriously? Well alright." So without question, Venus got up off her throne and we walked outside to the fountain of youth. This is how we love fairies never really age. Whenever we feel like we're aging too fast, we just drink from this endless, gorgeous pink fountain and BOOM! Young n' sexy again! I've been alive for over 300 years. Did you guys seriously think I kept up this sexy visage naturally?

We stop right at the fountain and take a drink from it with our hands. "Now Kyu, I know that you think that most of what we do revolves around sex." She started to say as I was still drinking. I opened one eye and looked at her, stopping my drinkage.

"Well yeah! Sex is the most fun way to bring two people together. Everyone loves sex! Who doesn't?" I say to her.

"Most of the clients you've worked with have a natural desire for sex. That's human nature Kyu, most human beings, whether they be boys or girls have an animalistic instinct that drives them to crave human skin-on-skin contact. But bear in mind I said "MOST" clients, not ALL clients." Eh?

A question mark appeared over my head. "Well… I know not ALL humans are sex-craved perverts. I just focus on the ones that are." I said back to her.

"Yes, which is why for your next assignment, you're going to be working with something a little different." Different? What the hell did she mean by-…. OH GOD WHY?!

"What do you mean by different?" I asked her. She just raised her hands and the fountain of youth started to split apart! Not the stone obviously, I'm talking about the water. This fountain was seriously huge and spat out an enormous amount of water, to the point where it was almost like a waterfall. She managed to somehow make it split apart, when she says goddess she really fucking means it.

I was taken aback by Venus's power, but a pink light started to shine from inside the fountain as it opened up, next thing you know I saw a heart like orb inside of the fountain. It floated right towards her and shined brightly in her hands.

"THIS…Is passion. Now Kyu …. what if I told you there was a way to make sex MORE pleasurable?" Houston we HAVE lift off!

"Seriously?! Out all the years I've been alive you've never told me? Wait…. that's Passion isn't it? but Passion involves LOVE. Lust is a lot sexier." I say to her while folding her arms.

She immediately responded back with. "Not exactly Kyu." I looked up at her in confusion.

"It's true, lustful sex feels great to all human beings and love fairies alike. But passionate sex, when your passionate about someone you truly care about, that kind of sex has a special edge to it. And the only way for you to truly learn about it is to take on your next assignment." The heart shaped pink orb, then shined brightly and showed a dorky looking kid with red hair, freckles, glasses, like the whole nerdy nine yards…... Oh man I Gotta deal with another one of these "Mega-Virgin" types.

"Ohhhhhhh… When I said something good. I didn't mean SOMETHING IMPOSSIBLE!" I mean look at him. He looks like he hasn't even talked to a girl ONCE. Let alone tried to date them.

"This is your next assignment Kyu. His name is Devin McAllister. He's quite the nerdy virgin yes, but I want you to make him into a confident, passionate young man. Think you can do that for me?" She said while looking at me.

"Y'know what? Bring it on! I can do this! No sweat." I'm not gonna just give up automatically, when she said challenge though…. I didn't think it would be THIS kind of challenge! Well…. Here we go.

"That's what I like to hear. Keep in mind though, regular lust won't really appeal to this kind of young man. Work with the mechanics of passion, and you might find it more useful than you think." I just sigh and say… "Alright. I'll keep that in mind."

Passion involves love. And I am NOT about love. Love is a singularity; you guys know that. If you're in love, how will you be able to have more fun with other guys & girls! Especially when you become attracted to them. She says passion is more fulfilling though… Well…. Time to see what all the hub-bub's about!

 **Devin's Perspective**

 _Electroman's log: Stargate 05/17. I am lost in the deep recesses of space after fighting off such a perilous enemy in the midst of the stars. A massive parallax demon regurgitated from the Darkstar Legion's biggest defenders had tried to swallow the planet, but in a desperate attempt to stop the earth from being sucked into a giant black mouth hole with better suction than a vacuum, I plunged deep into the beast and fought with inside._

 _Going Straight to the source I immediately went after its heart, while its insides tried to drown me in stomach acid. Being entirely made of electricity I immediately utilized my electricity powers and supercharged its heart until it gave out! Causing a neuro-static chain reaction in which all of its blood cells dried up thin and its heart gave out! But it was too close for comfort, the acids reacted negatively to the super charge, bubbling inside of it and causing a chain reaction! Which made the entire thing explode in the atmosphere! CAUSING SUCH A BIG SUPERNOVA EXPLOSION IT NEARLY KNOCKED ME OUT OF THE SKY-_

"Devin! It's time for bed! Why are you still up? Aren't you supposed to go to school tomorrow?" …..that's my mom. I have… nowhere else to go so….. kinda stuck here.

"*sigh* Yeah mom… I'll be in bed in a second." I tell her while still on my computer.

"It's your choice. If you want to keep those grades up you'd better get to bed. You said you wanted to become a writer right? An ACTUAL writer? Not a little fanfiction writer who lives out his fantasies inside of a computer." She tells me…..

"Well yeah…. But mom…." She just cuts me off.

"I don't want to hear any butts. Your constantly stuck in here, not doing anything with your life, just being stuck on that computer day in and day out, doing this so called "Role-Playing" thing that you like doing so much, trying to be someone you're not!" I sort of put my head down…. She always nags me like this….

"Until you start getting away from that goddamn computer and go out and make some actual friends, people that you genuinely can hang out with, You won't be able to do anything but work, and get through school! For god's sakes Devin you're an A-student! You should be doing better than this! Get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow. The semester's almost over, and you still need to get your act together." With that being said…... she closed the door finally.

You see what I have to deal with right? I'm just a sort of secluded nerdy kind of guy with a passion for writing. I've been writing stories ever since I was little, and coming from Florida state, all the way this local town called Dawnwood, it still wasn't easy growing up. It's not that I don't work well with people, I'm just…... an introvert. I work better when I'm by myself. Or at least I think so.

I've been pretty much picked on, as you could… probably guess, most of my life. So I'll admit I'm not the best with people. But I don't hate other people, I just don't relate to them much. I didn't have too many friends in high school, just a couple of buddies I'd usually hang out with at anime & gaming conventions. We'd play Dungeons & Dragons, Watch plenty of Ecchi anime which is SO HOT…... BBGRGR! Uhm…. Yeah.

So yeah I'm a bit of a reclusive nerd, but I have a passion for writing. I keep my grades up fairly well, and I'm only 22 years old. It can't get any worse right? Mom always said to be positive so, I guess there's my ounce of positive. As long as you care about something, and there's a gut feeling in your heart that tells you about it, that's when you know your destined for something. Oh and uhhhhh…. Hi? My name is Devin McAllister. Nice to meet you….

I'm busy closing my computer, and I hop into my plaid PJs, ready for tomorrow. The very next day the sun is shining in my eyes, which are a bit ruined by the glasses I always wear. Not to the point where I'm blind or anything, but they sort of put this weird strain on my eyes. I can't exactly pin why. I go to school at the University of Glenberry as a junior student about to enter into his senior year once the semester is over.

So I'm busy walking with my hands on the strap of my bag and….who else but the biggest resident douche canoe on campus?

"HEY BUDDY!" I feel a tight slap on the back and someone putting their arm tightly around my neck. Great…. It's James Monroe.

"OW!...What do you want?" I said looking at him with slight disdain. "Hey?! Can't a I guy say hi to his BEST FRIEND? We're pals right Ali-baba?" He calls me that all the time. It's so demeaning. Does he even know who Ali-Baba even is? Ali-Baba is a fictional character from the Arabian Nights tales! I'm not Arabian!

"No." I said back to him. He tightened his grip on my neck. "What did you Say?" he asked me with a slightly hostile tone of voice…. Getting a little frightened now.

"UH. I MEAN- yeah. We're total pals!" I smile at him nervously as he keeps his arm around me.

All of his friends and teammates from the football games started to gather around me too, there were only three of them, but they followed me as I just wanted to walk to class….

"Great! So as your pal, I got somethin' for ya!" A gift from him? For me? I don't trust it…. But I have no choice….

"What is it?" I look down at his hand, and it looks like…... A DVD?

I take it from him and examine the DVD. "What's this? "Misty Maye in Summertime Sex Bomb Island 5- This is a porno!" Him and his friends started bursting out laughing.

"Hahahahahah! Hope you have some fun with that little buddy! LATER!" Him and his dumb cronies walked off laughing and hi-fiving each other….. You see what I have to go through daily? You see what I have to deal with? Ugh… Well…. I'd be lying If I said that I didn't like pornography but…. Why do they have to be such assholes about it?! Hmph….. I bet he probably gets off to porn on the regular. Hypocrite.

 _OH boy you have NO idea._

Anyways…. I secretly hide behind a nearby tree and just stuff the entire DVD into my book bag. Mom would kill me if I was caught with this so once I get home I have to hide it as quickly as possible. But I also check my digital watch….

"Aw shit…. It's 8:20! I'm almost late for class!" I hurry on to class to try and get there in time. It's all the way on the other side of the campus so I'm already late! Dammit!

 _The entire time ladies & gentlemen, this girl was spying from a nearby bush. Looks like this will literally be my greatest challenge yet. Come back next time ladies & gents, just to see how I'll mold this nerdy, red-haired Napoleon Dynamite reject into a natural Don Jon. *wink*_

  
 _  
_ _ **And that's it for now ladies & gentlemen! I hope you like the new avenues I explored with these new characters introduced, and once again THANK YOU! Almost at 6,00 views! I never expected it to get this popular. Leave a review telling me how I did in this chapter, I'd greatly appreciate it!**_


	17. Meeting the Cheerleader, Tiffany Maye!

**Like I said I'm going to be putting out Huniepop – A Romantic Comedy Anime twice a week now. I don't know for how long, but I can guarantee you it's not going anywhere. Anyways, Kyu makes her move in this chapter, and it's time to introduce Devin to Tiffany. Oh and fair warning, there's Lemon content in this one so watch out.**

 **Devin's Perspective**

Goodness gracious, only two minutes left to get to class! I'm running so fast my heart feels like it's gonna shut down any second! I'm pretty anal about being late for class. Anytime I'm late I always tend to punish myself, or mom does the punishing for me by never letting me hear the end of it! So I bolt it to class, but then I end up tripping all over my shoe laces like a klutz & falling on my face….

"Owwwww…." I said as I see spiraling stars in my eyes…. I'm in college and yet it feels like I'm in high school all the time. Everything's the same. All the total dicks, all the stuck-up chicks, all the frat boys, they're all completely immature. IDIOTS!

 _Don't start de-crediting my jokes please._

I hear a couple of students snickering in the background, but then they go back to their lockers once I sneer at them. I get up immediately and start heading towards my signature class. First thing in the morning I have to take AP Arithmetic. The best part about this class is the fact that James isn't there. And I only have to take 3 classes a week! One of them is AP English, and the other is my personal favorite, Biochemistry.

I'm not really into science, Math & all the academic stuff like that, it's just my favorite because it's the easiest. It's so stressful having to work hard in AP classes. *sigh* Just another day in the life I guess…..

But back to my class, AP Arithmetic is with the Forensics teacher Mr. Deymond. He's like some kind of smooth talking, deep-voiced professor that all the girls fawn over… if only I could be that smooth. It seems like he's already talking about the Progression formula, which could only mean one thing! My time is up. I'M LATE!

"Good morning class, take your seats now. Welcome back, I'm Mr. Deymond and today we'll be examining the Progression formula in Arithmetic, but before that I need everyone, and by everyone I mean those who actually did it, to hand back the take home quizzes I sent to yo-"

Suddenly the professor heard a loud _**THUD!**_ I kinda…. Hit my face on the door in a massive rush. I know this is college, and you have more freedoms, but seriously! I can't stand being late. You know how much my mom gets on my nerves during the day? Imagine what I'll go through during the week if I'm late for class.

I just open up the door and let myself in….. "Mr. McAllister you really shouldn't rush in here…. At this rate you'll break your glasses next time." The rest of the students laughed at his joke, But I really don't know if they were laughing at him or me…

"*sigh* Sorry professor…. Just continue." So anyways…. I just take my seat, and get out the rest of my tools, utensils & workbooks. We're pretty well into the semester so there isn't much that I don't know about already. But then I look to my left…..

You know how in high school, you always had a mad crush on this one girl? But you were too afraid to ask her out or sometimes even talk to her, because she was so pretty? You couldn't even approach her, because all you'd get is a pit inside your stomach that makes you feel as though you're about to cough up your lunch once you say one word. If you're a nerd with social anxiety like me…... then we've all been there.

There's this gorgeous young lady in my class, she's blond with blue eyes, a perfect figure, with two twin pigtails with red ribbons in her hair, a plaid skirt, with a white shirt & red buttons, thigh-high stockings and black shoes. She's one of the most active, popular, and most gorgeous girls on campus. And her name is Tiffany Maye…..

She's pretty much focused on what Professor Deymond's talking about, I just sneak a quick look at her, but end up staring a bit. I can't help it. She's way too damn cute! Those alluring blue eyes… That happy expression on her face, the way she ties her blonde hair. It's super long by the way it almost like, goes down to her hips. But then that's where I fucked up….

"Suppose that we want to find the sum of the first _n_ terms of a geometric progression. What we

get is Sn = a + ar + ar2 + ar3 + . . . + arn−1, and this is called a geometric series. Now the trick here to find the sum is to multiply by r and then subtract-" He was still talking about Arithmetic, but he looked back and saw me staring at Tiffany….

"Mr. McAllister!" I immediately tensed up like a spaz and swung around, looking at our professor. "Y-yeah!?" I ask out loud.

"I know it's hard not to look, but my eyes are up here. Tiffany's eyes are down there. Don't get yourself caught next time." He then shot me a wink and everyone just giggled and chuckled and snickered…... man how embarrassing.

The entire time Tiffany looked at me, but then looked away as soon as I turned my head right towards her. I don't know if she was just looking away from me out of embarrassment, or if she felt the same way I did…... OH who am I kidding? What girl would ever want to go out with a dork like me?

 **Kyu's Perspective**

OH. MY. GOD. It's even WORSE than I thought! This guy has virtually NO confidence in himself! At all. He's totally nerdy, stares at girls in class, gets picked on by jocks, and worst of all…... HE'S A GINGER!

I watched him from the bushes with a pair of binoculars in my hands, looking at him the entire time to watch his mannerisms. He was walking along with his head drooping down the entire time, probably a little embarrassed about what happened in the class room. Is this guy seriously in college? This guy is like… THE OPPOSITE of the last guy I had to deal with. It's like if Steve Urkel had his genes spliced with Dexter from Dexter's Lab! Thumbs up if you remember that cartoon. I know I do. ;)

 _… What? I'm over 300 years OLD People. I was around in the 90's. Oh and between you and me…. *whispers her next line* I THINK THERE WAS SOME HIDDEN INCEST IN THAT SHOW. *wink*_

Back to the binoculars! I'm scouting my target out and it seems like he's headed up to the Learning Commons of the University. Perfect. I can corner him there. Time to turn on the ol' Kyu level charm and take action!

So I rise from the bushes, use the "Crossing the Street" method to see if anyone was around, and once the coast was clear I looked at my Huniebee to see what this guy was like.

"Ohhhhh…. Ok. So he's 21 years old, A student in college OBVIOUSLY. His Libido is WHAT?!" I looked at the Huniebee and it said his Libido is Conservative. Oh come on! A red-haired, glasses wearing nub cake like that has to be at least Jackin' it to some tentacle porn on the regular!

"Ugh… whatever. I can still work my magic. Says here his favorite hobby is writing, Favorite color is Tiger Orange, he likes to hang out in the Learning commons, and he's quite the nerd…... Hmmmm… I know JUST what to do." Time for Kyu to bring sexyback into Nerd Culture.

I snap my fingers and a pink puff of smoke explodes around me, then I change into some new clothes with a pair of nerdy red glasses, black tight pants, a red shirt with tiger orange buttons, and my hair is in a ponytail. Before leaving out I crack my fingers too, time to work my fairy magic.

 **Devin's Perspective**

I'm gonna have to study double time if I want to even hope to pass Prof. Deymonds exam at the end of the week. I never feel like how hard I work is good enough. If I had a nickel for every time I'd come home, and mom would eventually have something to complain about I'd be as rich as the blonde guy that owns the Dawnwood Country club. But enough about me, I'm sitting here studying my textbook on AP Arithmetic, when all of a sudden I hear a slightly fragile….yet pretty voice.

"Excuse me?" It was a girl… and she sounded quite soft too. I look up from my book, and see this gorgeous pink-haired girl with glasses on leaning over the table I was sitting at…. I can kind of see a little bit of her cleavage. I mean…. She's sort of small in size…. But man is she really pretty…

"Uhm...uhhhhhhh… *noes bleeds* OH SHIT!" A drop of blood ran down my nose! I quickly grab the tissues my mom packs into my backpack in order to wipe off my nose quickly.

"I'm really sorry to bother you…. But I was looking for a certain section within the learning commons that might have books on Theology. Do you know anything about that?" Theology? What is she doing studying religion? She must be taking a world religions class…..

"Uhhhmmm…. Sure…. I…I.. uh…I-I-I could direct you to a section like that. I know my way around this entire library." That's just like me. Squirming around like a dork when I see a pretty girl in front of me….

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. I need this kind of stuff for my World Religions Class and I don't have the money to buy any books." She said while curling her finger around her mouth…. Looking so cute and innocent. There was also a pink gleam around her and several bright spots with heavenly glares around her….

"Uhm….ok! Follow me." And with that I led her to the Theology section of the Learning Commons. It's a very quiet place where students can study in peace, but if you're lucky to get up here in the morning, you can catch the entire place nearly empty from the hours of 8 – 10. I went there around 12, so the place was naturally crawling with librarians and a few professors….

We rounded the corner and there we were, we were right across from the Fiction Novels too.

"So what is it that you're looking for? Or studying?" I ask her while digging through the books to try and find an appropriate one.

"It's a simple textbook for my Theo 111 class. It's ALL the way up there." She pointed up to a book high up in shelves. I had to get it for her… not like I can go back on that, so I reached for it foolishly as hard as I could.

 _Heheheh….. Showtime._

"Wait don't stretch too much. You might hurt yourself!" The girl exclaims.

"Don't worry! I've got it. I can get it for you." I said to her, re-assuring her I can get it. I'm only 5'6 , but I'm not exactly short either. I can reach it.

"Wait! Your gonna cause the books to fall!" She said out loud, and then turned me around and pinned me to the bookshelves! What?...What's going on?...

"Hey! What're you doing?" We're right in between the library shelves! And she's got me pressed up against the bookshelves…. Her body is literally all over me, she even curls up her leg next to mine!

"I'm sorry…I just fell." She looks up at me with these innocent, but lovely looking green eyes…... I have to say I'm a dumb sucker for a girl in glasses…. But I don't know if I can…..

"What's wrong?" She said while looking up at me with this weird seductive look on her face…... This is crazy. Is this girl crazy or something?

"Uhhhmmm…n-nothing…..nothing at…at all." I just kept stammering. I-I didn't know what to do! I'm no good in sexual situations, I just prefer to stay at home with my Hentai games!

"Well it's alright. I've got a better idea…." She then just strokes underneath my chin, and runs her finger down my chest. This is making me SO hot and bothered…. I don't know what to think! My mind and my heart is racing and beating so fast from the adrenaline! And plus…. ACTUAL contact with a girl! And I didn't even have to beg on my knees for her to go out with me- … I'll explain that later.

"Are you sure?... Your face is looking red. You tried to help me, so… why don't I help YOU?" She then got like really close to me, and then leaned in, and tried to kiss my-

"Excuse me!" Both of us looked to our left, a librarian with yellow hair was there. Looks like we were caught….

"Do you both mind? This is a quiet establishment. Go do that somewhere else." The librarian said.

"What?! No! Nonononoonon- We weren't doing what you think…we were doing…." The librarian walked away before I could finish my sentence… Honestly could this day just get any weirder?

I saw the girl lick her lips all of the sudden. I don't know what that was all about? "Hey …. what's going on? And who are you? And…. Not that I'm complaining but why are you into me all of a sudden?" I asked her.

She just grabbed my cheek, and went in close. Causing me to tense up nervously. "Listen to me…. You'll find out the REAL reason I took you back here later. But for now…. Know that my name is Kyu. And I'm here to turn you into a real man." I felt a slight tousle in my lower regions…. Did… did she just?...

Shivers just went up my spine….. "You'll see me later on tonight. I promise when I see you again…. Things are gonna change for you." She then kissed my cheek and went off without a word…. WHAT. THE HELL. JUST HAPPENED?!

Ok…. Enough of that weirdness….. I just wanna go home. So that's what I did, after I was done with classes I hopped into my Jeep Grand Cherokee and went on home. Luckily it's still a little early in the afternoon so mom's not home…. Ugh. She doesn't come home until 8 o' clock at night, so I'm pretty much alone in my household.

"Man what a weird day….. I've had a cute, nerdy girl come onto me, been given a porno by that mouth breathing idiot James Monroe, and I've managed to embarrass myself in class….. *sigh*" I sighed.

Then I set my bag down and sat on the couch. I started to take out the porno that James gave me….. well….. I mean…. It's available….. So….Oh man I can't believe I'm about to do this.

I look left for my mom, and right for my mom. Nope she's not there, so I go into the utility closet, grab some tissues, and a jar of Vaseline….. Well if I'm gonna do this I might as well enjoy it.

But I can't watch it downstairs, mom might come in and see me, Instead I go up too my room and watch it up there. But as soon as I open the room with my door, which is laced with Thor Posters on the inside and out because Thor is my favorite Marvel Superhero….

"Hey! You gonna watch that porno all by yourself?" I turned around after closing the door….. and this pink-haired girl with pigtails is in my room!

"WAAAAH! WHA-WHA-WHA WHO ARE YOU?! ARE YOU A CRAZY OTAKU OR SOMETHING!?" I pointed at her as she sat on my bed with her legs crossed. Is that the same girl from the library?! Kyu?!

"What's crack-a-lackin'? I see you made it back from school. Didja have a good day?" I just gulped.

"Mmmhm….could've been better." I say while shaking nervously in my shoes. Was she REALLY coming onto me?

"Well your day's about to get even better!" Kyu got off my bed and then out of nowhere…. She sprouted these…. Weird looking…..Giant, colorful FAIRY WINGS?!

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! THAT'S AN ILLOGICAL IMPOSSIBILITY!" I pointed at her and screamed like I was losing my mind, followed up by a slap from Kyu.

"Thanks." I told her while rubbing my cheek. "No prob." She said back.

"But wait?! Who are you?! And why do you have fairy wings? Am I dreaming?!" I asked her specifically.

"No way hombre, you're not dreaming! Don't you recognize this luscious pink hair? The adorable green eyes? This lovely set of legs, and this amazing ass?" She then turns around, shows her….. rather large butt, and then snaps her fingers and changes into the same get-up from before! It is Kyu!

"KYU?! You followed me back home?!" I asked her alarmed as all hell. "Yep! And before you go callin' the cops on me! I'm here for a reason. Back in the library, I said I'm going to turn you into a man. As you can see, I am a fairy. A LOVE fairy to be precise. I'm gonna skip the bullshit and tell you, that our purpose in life is to turn prissy little prima donnas like you, into lean, mean sex-machines baby!

"What?! Bu-but…but…But-bu-bu-but-" She…. Silenced me by putting one finger on my lips. "But WHAT? Come on dude, don't tell me your so afraid of girls that you can't even speak to them?" She said back to me.

I swat her hand away in protest. "I am not afraid of girls!" I yell at her. "Then why are you acting like you just got in trouble with your mom?" She said back to me. That is not funny.

"Well…. I just never really…uhhhhmm…. I don't know how to handle girls alright. I just don't talk to them. As much as I should….." That's my best answer….. Oh man….

"THAT'S your best answer? Oh come on. Oh yeah, your definitely my greatest challenge yet. _And I know I say that with every client, but this one is literally the greatest._ " Who was she talking too?

"Anyways, my job is to get you laid kid. And it seems you have a distinct fear of girls. So what's your name?" She asks me with a slightly friendly smile.

I just kind of shyly twiddle my thumbs like a dork and say while stuttering….. "Uhm….M….M-my name is Devin McAllister….. HAGH!" I knew she was grabbing there!

"Ok then Devin McAllister, It's time you faced your fear." She said, while grabbing my fucking crotch!

"Wh-what are you doing?! Why are you-"

"I'm relieving you of your fear. Don't worry about it, I'm not here to hurt you or anything, just let me ask you a question. Are you tired of being stuck at home?" She asked me…..a personal question…..

My eyes sort of calmed down and I looked at her. "Well…yeah?"

"Feeling like you're not good enough?"

"Yeah."

"Like everything you do isn't all that great?"

"Yeah. How do you know so much about me?!"

"Because kid, I've seen this kind of character a THOUSAND times. You sir, have NO confidence. Especially with girls, but I'm about to relieve you of that right now." She's…grabbing my crotch…. I can actually feel myself getting an erection….

"Ohhh….No Kyu….what if mom comes back and she sees this?" I say to her while grimacing and closing my eyes.

"What time does your mom get off work?" She asks me.

"Uhm….. 8 o clock?" After I finish my sentence, she un-zips my pants and OH MY GOD SHE'S GRIPPING MY PENIS!

"Then who gives a shit? This kind of thing will only take a good hour or two! So you're a virgin right?" She said to me while grabbing my penis…. Oh god she's so hot….. This is too much….

"Y…Yeah?..." I say to her.

"Then let me teach you my own class on female anatomy. *wink*" She then keeps rubbing my penis and stroking it back and forth… eliciting a lot of moans from me.

"This is something called "Sex". I'm sure you've heard of it." Hey I said I'm a virgin, not a toddler.

"Yeah?..." I say back to her while opening one eye.

"Well, whether they want to admit it or not, Women. Love. SEX. So first thing's first, as a love fairy I have to not only build up your confidence, but also train you into bumpin' bed sheets with women. So for this lesson I won't be doing any pleasuring." She jerked me off for quite a while, but then finally stopped after a bit…..

"Why'd you stop?" Then all of a sudden, she just….. stripped! Right in front of me! Down to these really scantily clad pink underwear garments!

 _The proper term is "Lingerie" thank you. God he really does have a lot to learn._

"This is a woman's body. Pretty hot right?" She posed for me… wow…. She's incredible….. her legs are so long and luscious…. She's got major hips too….. I guess what I saw in the library wasn't just my imagination.

"Now come here." She motions me to come to her, but I take my pants off completely and just give in and come to her.

"So in order to please a woman, you have to know the right spots to touch. Go ahead… run your hands all over my body. And I mean ALL over." I actually know what to do…. But my heart was beating super-fast… and I was nervous. I've never really done this before… but I've seen it a thousand times. So it can't be that hard.

"*gulp* …. Ok." I reach out to her and try to touch her breasts first. Which elicits a slight moan from her, while moving down her chest and all the way to her slender body, through her hips, legs, and around her back and even on her butt.

"Ohhh…wow you have titillating hands…. All those years of jackin' it payed off?" She said to me.

"Now get behind me, take off my bra and, try and get a feel for the situation. Your natural intuition will tell you what to do from there." She expects me to just wing it?! Ugh….. oh well. It's not like I have a choice.

So I get behind her, put my thumb on her bra and unhook it. I managed to learn as a kid, because one time I scrambled through my mom's underwear drawer….. It got me grounded for a month.

But once her bra is unhooked, I put one hand on her chest, and then run my other hand all through her stomach and thighs. I think maybe I'm supposed to swirl two fingers across her bellybutton…. And I seem to be right.

"Ooooohh….. you're a fast learner aren't you?" Because it's working. She's feeling the pleasure.

"Keep going Ginger snap…." Ginger snap?! Ugh…. I'll be angry about that later. "Ok….. here goes nothing…." So I kept feeling her up, and eventually my penis was in-between her thighs…. She was really into it too…. Am I actually having sex with a real girl?! Is this happening?! This can't be real this has to be a dream. I even pinch myself to try and wake up!

"OW!" Kyu looked back at me confused. "What the hell?" She asked me. "You okay?"

"Uhh….yeah. Sorry that was nothing. Let me see here….. I think I know what to do next." I tell her, but then I make a move to take her panties off… but she grabs my hand.

"Wait, not yet Casanova. You need to make me wet first. I can feel the heat in my skin, but I can't feel the soakage in my snatch. So do that first, then I'll let you hit it. If you figure it out, you'll ace your first lesson." She then looked back and winked at me.

"Oh…Ok…." So what do I do now? I tried doing what I did with her bellybutton using two fingers, but my penis was still in-between her legs, so I started thrusting back and forth. Wow…. She really is loving it.

"Ohhhh…ohh yeha Ginger Snap….that's right….work that dick boy…..Work for it!...You need to get an A in order to pass….. so make my pussy drip…..OHHHH…" Something tells me she was enjoying it a little too much.

So I continued rubbing all over her body, and even used one of my hands to stimulate her nipples, and I also made WAY too bold of a move and licked them as well, running my tongue all up her neck. Just to up the pleasure I elevated my thrusting to the point where my groin was slapping on her butt. I feel so dirty….. it felt so wrong… but MAN did it feel good….

"Oghhhh…. Kyu….." She grabbed my face. "Time for the 2nd part of your next lesson Devin!" She kissed me and then we fell on my bed, her tongue was also all over my mouth, as it swirled around my own tongue vigorously.

"It's ALL about kissing too. Remember that, chicks dig lip locking in bed. It's ULTRA sexy. So you think you're ready?" She said while looming over me.

"Ready for what?" I said while blinking twice.

"Uh… DUH? The main course?" She then got up, took off her panties and was FULLY naked. There's ACTUALLY. A NAKED GIRL. IN MY BED. Thank you god for this amazing gift!

"AHHHH….." My mouth opened wide, as she grinded her bare vagina on my penis…. I could actually feel it's intense wetness, she was slightly soaked like a water fountain….

"Time for actual sex. Intercourse, we're bumpin' the sheets boy! So get ready…. I'm about to enter you. Don't let me down now. Ok cutie?" She called me cute?... The last time I heard something like that it was from my mom….

"Uggh….Mmmhgg….AAAHHAAH!" She inserted my penis into her vagina and started riding me like there was no tomorrow.

"Ohhh…Yeah…That's it…. Y'know the fun thing about you types of nerds?... Your all hentai watching, masturbating perverts…. And yet your so low-key about it! We love fairies…. We're not so low-key… we're proud of our sexuality. And that's what makes us sexy! Because we have confindence….. IN….OURSELVES!" Oh god no…. I'm gonna end up busting a nut inside of her!

"OHHH KYU….. I'M GONNA BURST!" I tell her out loud.

"Go ahead cum inside me! Cum inside me you nerd!" Oh man if I get her pregnant I'm dead meat!

We both uttered pleasure filled yells as I came inside of Kyu, releasing a lot of ….ummm… "Love Juices?" Yeah we'll call them that.

"*phew* ….. Good job Ginger Snap. You passed. Now I can offer you my services in exchange for a daily dose of great sex. Keep that up and you'll be a man in no time." Wait…..

"You mean…. You want to keep doing this?! Why?" I can't believe it… it's like a dream come true or something!

"One. Because your cute. Two. Sex is my form of payment, I don't take money since I can generate that shit on my own time. But A daily dose of cum inside of me doesn't hurt! And don't worry about getting me pregnant. We love fairies can't get pregnant from your seed." Oh….. well there's one load off my back.

*********

Well…. After we did what we did. We got our clothes back on and Kyu held up a Tiger Orange card that said the words "V-Card" on it.

"Another one bites the dust!" She said while holding it up in the air.

"What are you talking about?" I said to her while looking back at her and putting my pants on.

"I got your V-Card. You weren't playing when you said you were a virgin. We love fairies take virginities as trophies, they come in the form of V-cards, and I've got TONS of them." She then winks at me… I can't believe this.

"So….. this entire time I was just a trophy to you huh?" This changed the look on her face.

"What?... No! Dude that's not-"

"You just had sex with me to collect a V-Card. Sorry but I don't like being used like your local bar slut." With that I got up with shadows in my eyes…. I thought she might actually sort of care about me.

"Hold on! Where are you going?!" She said to me as I'm walking away towards the door without answering her.

"HOLD IT!" she jumped in front of the door and grabbed my shoulders. "I didn't say that! Stop jumping to fucking conclusions! Look, I AM here to help you! But you gotta work with me understand? I know I came on to strong, but I'm not just here to use you as a fuck toy. Believe me I've got plenty of those back at my place." She lives in an actual place of residence?

"Then tell me why you came on to me in the library…." I ask her with shadows still in my eyes, "Ok ok!... Look I knew what I was dealing with from the start. You can say your libido is conservative, but inside we're all really just animals. A red-haired, freckled face boy in college still living with his mother? Yeah, I could tell you wanted SOME kind of girl to come and blow your cock. But I did it to make contact with you, so I could find you and help you out!"

"So you were stalking me?" I said to her with my hair covering my eyes.

"Well…. Sort of. Yeah. But it was for good reason. Look weren't you the one who said you wanted things to change?" She said to me, still blocking the door.

But I managed to get my hair out of my eyes, and I looked at her through my glasses. "…Well…. Yeah?"

"Then let's change things! I'll show you how to gain enough confidence in yourself to the point where you could bag any girl you wanted! Trust me. I know I might seem rapey and skeptical…. And maybe a bit stalkerish. But I promise you I'm only here to help you, all that I ask is that we have great sex every day. And in return, I'll teach you how to pleasure a woman! For real. You get two lessons for the price of one. Sounds like a deal?" With that she extended her hand out to me….

I looked at it and then back at her…. And then I finally shook it. "Deal." I'm gonna take a chance…. Since this was indeed real, I felt everything we did, there's no denying it. I have to see where this goes. I just hope this doesn't land me in even deeper water….

***********

Anyways….. the very next day, I went right to campus, and somehow my mom managed to not see Kyu on the way out. Because she was walking right next to me the entire time. She did this thing where she made me pancakes right behind my mom's back. She even put up bunny ears and made faces. She's kinda fun honestly….. I actually enjoyed that. She also made me pancakes… so that's a start.

Anyways we went to GlennU and Kyu insisted that she goes with me. I voted against it, but then she reminded me that people can't see her, so I let her come along. She also gave me this weird version of my cellphone and called it the HunieBee 4.0. It has a lot of pervy features like stalking girls locations and stuff… as if my life couldn't get any weirder….

But enough about that, I'm not just here to get my classes done for the day. We're here to scout out plenty of girls to find. Which is not something that I'm good at! …. Ohhhhh man….. I get so nervous around girls….. especially… ONE GIRL.

"What's the deal? WHY are you so shaky? Your shakin' in your friggin' boots man!" She says to me while walking and massaging my shoulders at the same time.

"Come on don't be so hard on yourself! You can do this! If you can make me wet, you can do anything." Oh god…. Now it feels like I have voices talking to me in my head.

"Just pick a girl. Any girl. And I'll direct you over to her. Remember no one can see me, so I can tell you what to say just in case you fuck up anywhere. Now… you see any hot girls you like?" She asked me as we kept walking.

I took a deep breath in, then another one out. And I opened my eyes and looked around the campus….. and there she was. The ONE girl.

 **Tiffany's Perspective**

"Oh ! I'm glad I ran into you. Have you had a chance to grade our exams yet?" And just before I thought that I was done for! I mean if I hadn't caught her I would've never have gotten that jump start I needed. I'm talking to my teacher Ms. Aiko Yumi. She's the Japanese teacher with the glasses who has a master's degree in mathematics. She also wears a lot of skimpy clothing, but that's her thing!

"Uhhhhh…. Remind me what that was on again?" Did… she forget? Oh well! No problem. I'll just remind her. That is if I can remember what it was called myself.

"Y'know, the conservation of Whatever-you-call-it." See? I'm an honor student, and even I'M completed baffled by these fancy math terms. Good thing I have Ms. Yumi to help me out! Right?

"Ohhh! Yeah, yeah….. I…. think those are on my desk…. Somewhere." Huh? She seems a bit off today. Usually she's so chipper in class. But now she sounds a bit down.

"Ohhh, ok! Do you know when you will be able to get them back to us?" I ask curiously.

"Later. Next week probably. I'm sure you did fine Tiffany." She says back to me in a kind of annoyed tone.

"You think? I hope so… I don't know. I was having trouble with some of the material." It was extremely confusing. This is why math isn't really my favorite subject, but it's necessary to become a nurse. That's what I'm aiming for!

"Do you know what we're going over next week? I'd like to try and get a head start this time." Speaking of head, she grabs her forehead like she's slightly in pain after I finish my sentence.

"Next week? …. I don't know yet. Actually… I have a pounding headache right now. Can we do this later please?" She says, now I can tell by the tone of her voice she's annoyed. Better knock it off.

"Yeah, ok. Sorry to bother you Ms. Yumi." I say back to her while bowing slightly.

"No it's fine. I'll talk to you later Tiffany." With that she shoved off and walked away. You don't think I was the cause of her headache do you?... Nope!

I know I was pestering her a bit, but I take my grades very seriously! I've got a 4.0 grade point average and I won't lose it. After all I'm on the cheerleading squad, step team, volleyball team, in the A.V club- PLEASE don't tell anyone. I'm in the speech club, and I'm even in the literature club. Just because I actually like reading books! My favorite happens to be Harry Potter.

I know I seem like the typical innocent, little goody-goody two shoes girl, but trust me! There's more to me than you think. I'm just a college student right now, and I'm pretty confident something bright is within my future! So I'm gonna work until I make it. Oh I'm sorry! I haven't even introduced myself. The name's Tiffany! Tiffany Maye! Nice to meet ya!

 **Devin's Perspective**

There she is….. Tiffany Maye. The most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my life. Every time I look at her I imagine her running down a beach with the sun glaring down on her perfect skin while she runs up the beach, and her medium sized breasts bounce back and forth as she bats her blue eyes-

"HEY! Ginger Snap!" Kyu snapped her fingers in my face! I was kind of staring at Tiffany with loved dazed eyes.

"What's with you? You droolin' over another girl already? Where's the lucky lady?" So…. I guess it's…. time.

I point her out. "Over there…. Her name is Tiffany Maye….." I said to Kyu nervously.

"WHOA. Is this chick serious? That school girl uniform is a LITTLE on the nose don't cha think?" What does that mean?!

"Kyu what does that mean?!" That's what I just said! Why am I repeating my…. Never mind.

"I'll tell you later. Let's focus on Tiffany, she's cute though. Blonde too so uh…. BONUS Points." She does have a lovely shade of blonde hair…..

"Ok so this is your classic "Girl Next Door" situation. She seems really nice, so don't do or say anything to scare her off. But don't be afraid to take a chance!" Wait what?!

"Y-you want me to go over there and talk to her?!" Looking at her is one thing, but talking to her is another!

"Uhhh…. YEAH! That's why you pointed her out doofus. Why would I go out of my way to help you find her if you're just going to not talk to her and ogle at her like a creep?" … She's got a point there.

" but I…. I'm so nervous! What do I say?!" I say frantically while biting my nails.

"Don't worry! I'll be right by your side the whole time and she won't even know you're here. Just watch & learn from the master. Now go!" She pushed me over to Tiffany who was about to leave, but I walked over and hiked up my backpack while my hand was on my arm nervously.

I've never been so nervous in my life….

"Tap her shoulder & ask her a question. And for gods sakes!" Kyu cracked my back to fix my posture, and slapped my hand away from my arm, then pulled my chin up.

"OW!" I exclaimed out loud. "Fix your damn posture! Chicks don't like seeing men act like a lost puppy! Stop looking so un-confident. Haven't you heard of "Fake it till you Make it"? Now just go ask her something! Anything!" She said to me….

"*sigh* …. " So that's what I did. I tapped Tiffany's shoulder and she turned around and looked at me.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the student union?" I tried not to sweat bullets, but my legs were shaking slightly, so I couldn't help it.

"Oh! You just go past here and take a left at the fountain. You can't miss it!" Then she smiled at me. She has this strange cheeriness to her that's intoxicating….

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you starting this semester?" She says… breaking my spirit. She hardly notices me…..

A drop of anime sweat dropped down my forehead… now I gotta tell her who I am. "My name is Devin McAllister…. I'm the guy who was…. Looking at you from inside the classroom? Prof. Deymond's class?" This made her cover her mouth slightly in surprise.

"OHHHH. Your that guy. Well I'm really flattered by what you did in there, but next time just try and pay more attention to the board and not me y'know? I guess it must've been the blue eyes huh?" She said to me. Wow, she's really…. Friendly! Normally girls would kinda walk away and think I was a creep for staring at them.

"Well… Yeah. They just go so well with your blonde hair." I say to her complimenting her eyes and hair all in the same sentence.

"Thanks! I really appreciate it." She said.

"I've actually been going here for a while now. I'm in my junior year of college." That much is true.

"Hey me too! Heheheh! My name is Tiffany by the way. It's nice to meet you." She said.

I can't believe this! I'm actually talking to her! This is great! And we're on an even level. I didn't expect her to be this friendly and welcoming. Kyu did say she was a nice girl, maybe all that fear I had of talking to her was for nothing?

"Nice to meet you too Tiffany." I say back to her.

"You seem like a nice guy Devin, hopefully I'll get to see you around Campus! I gotta go now, so whenever you find me on campus, I'll see you then!" And with that she waved at me, and shoved off.

"WOW. I didn't even have to say shit! You actually talked to her. There might be hope for you after all! Look at my little ginger snap." OW! She's pinching my cheeks like my mom when I was younger!

"They grow up so fast!" I smack her hands away in protest.

"Hey stop it Kyu! I'm an adult, and stop calling my Ginger Snap!"

"What? It's my nickname for you. You're a ginger, so I call you Ginger Snap! It has a nice ring." No it doesn't!

"Well I don't like it. So stop it already!" But she keeps pressing on…..

"Ginger Snap! Heheheh!" I'm getting mad now!

My face turns bright pink, I glare and tense up, and I feel so mad that I just…. I JUST! "You… YOU….YOUR A BIG POOPYHEAD!" * _Record Scratch*_

 _…. What?_

"What?..." _I'm just….who….who gives people insults like that? Fourth graders?_

"I'm a what?" She says back to me.

"You heard me! You're a …. Poopyhead! Ok!" We were silent for a few moments…..

Kyu face palmed and said "Ok…. We have A LOT of work to do. Your coming with me mister." So she grabs me by the collar and drags me away.

"Hey where are you taking me?! I have class!" I tell her with my arms extended out.

"Class can wait! If you say you're an adult, then you need to grow into your skin mister. So I'm gonna teach you how to be a real ADULT around women. Now let's go!"

"NOOOOO! KYU! WHY ME?!" oh man… Well at least I actually got to talk to Tiffany. Maybe this'll be good for me. Who knows what's gonna happen?

 **This was a long one, and a bit of a long time coming. Anyways, there might be more Lemon in each chapter going forward. As Devin has A LOT to learn about sex, love, relationships, and maturity. So tune in next time readers! Also remember to leave a review so I can improve my writing! Thanks for reading. ;)**


	18. Passion - The First Date

_**I am SOOOOO Sorry! It has been far too lon**_ _ **g readers. My apologies, work has kept me very busy and I've also been suffering from Writer's Block. My computer is also busted so I've had to resort to using my mom's iPad to type & the computers at school to upload. Honestly there's a lot going on in my life right now.**_

 _ **But now I'm back to writing and I've noticed that a lot of you are still viewing the fanfiction! Over 7,000 views?! I never expected my Fanfiction to get to that much. To all of my loyal watchers & followers I'd like to thank you for your constant support and patience. I know it's been a long time coming.**_

 _ **So in order to show my appreciation, I'll be writing Huniepop episodes back to back for 8 days! Over time. That's right, I think since it' been almost over a month since the last time I posted a chapter I owe you guys 8 of them. So you'll be seeing a new one out today and tomorrow. And possibly something else along the way. Thanks again so much for sticking with me through this!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All respective properties in this chapter of Huniepop belong to their respective companies.**_

 **Devin's Perspective**

"Huh... so much for going to class..." I said with a tired sigh. Last time I had come close to actually exchanging words with the girl of my dreams, Tiffany Maye. She was still as beautiful as ever, but I sincerely was still a bit shy. Luckily she was actually kinda friendly and sweet.

It's weird y'know? Usually the head cheerleader has the stereotype of being the Queen-B of the school with some sort of attitude like she's the queen of hearts. One funny look at her and it's off with your head. But no... she's strangely approachable.

Which...Made it even worse once Kyu tore her away from me and decided to bombarded me with all these books about dating & romance & junk! I don't have time for this. I have to get to class!

Kyu slammed a giant stack of dating books in front of me on the library table. "W... what are these?" I asked her while looking up at her.

"These my little Ginger Snap are how you will study women. I figured since you're a nerd, then maybe you'll be able to retain information better once we get to doin' the real thing." She said while bending down at me, making me blush...

"W-w-w-what's the real thing?" I asked her nervously, stammering in my words all the time.

"Uh... DUH. You've already earned your red wings, now. We've got to make hot fire later on. That's how I'll teach you, and that's also how you pay me." She grabs my chin with her fingers... I am so nervous right now my ears are steaming!

"Why so nervous? I swear you're a nub. You have a long way to go before you can get down n' dirty with that chick. In fact, that's your first lesson!" She let go of my chin.

"My... first lesson?" I asked her while looking up at her in her nerdy outfit with the pigtails from before.

"Yes. In order to truly get with women, you can't be afraid to talk to them. I realize you're a shut-in, but damn kid burst that bubble and make some rubble if ya' know what I mean?" She nudges me, but I just look down for a second.

"Huh?" Kyu looked up at me surprised. "What's wrong Ginger Snap you ok?" She asked... at least she was being true to her word. She does care.

"I dunno Kyu... it's just that..." I get up out of my seat, holding my arm nervously. "I dunno if I'm ready for girls yet. I mean... most of my life I've kind of spent being a shut-in. Generally with my mom all the time..." That much is true... not only am I a shut-in who plays Nintendo games such a Mario, Zelda, Kirby, and hell even other games like the new Sonic the Hedgehog Games. And NO I'm not talking about the explosion of ass-puke that is Rise of Lyric... UGH.

"I kind of just want to get through high school and become a neurosurgeon ... like my mom wanted me to become. I mean... sure I love Tiffany... she's amazing... but I just don't know If I have the courage too-" She stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey. Straighten up soldier. Why do you think I'M here?" She asked me while turning me around.

"To get on my nerves, make sexual jokes and molest me every second?" I say jokingly with a low tone of voice.

"Hahahahahha! No. _**WHIP!**_ " She whipped me on my dick with two fingers!

"That stung Kyu!" I cringe and hold my crotch, it didn't hurt that bad, but holy shit did it feel uncomfortable!

"My job here is to turn you into a damn chick magnet, a stud, a fuckin' Don Jon who has the bitches traveling at his feet just beggin' him to sleep with them! And that's what I'm gonna do. Now let's get up and get ready!"

"Get ready? Ready for what?" I asked with my hands up.

"DUH. For the "Training Montaaaaaage"! Training Montage? What the hell is she talking abou-... Oh my god she's not gonna do what I think she's doing...

 _Oh yeah baby. Time for me to make a man out of you... CUE THE MUSIC!_

*Music to I'll Make a Man Out of You Starts*

"No... nonononono. I don't think this is necessary Ky-" She pointed at my nose!

"Nope! It's more than necessary! You need Confidence! Swag! Appeal! And you need to actually talk to the girl you want! So I'm gonna show you how through an old classic. Now Come On!" She's grabbing my hand!

"Wait, Wait Kyu! I'm not ready for this!" Someone PLEASE STOP HER?!

 _Kyu: Let's get down to Business! To give her... THE BONE! If you don't learn to go HAM, then you'll be stuck... AT HOME! You're the saddest dork I've ever met! But you can bet, before we're through._

She got in my face again, giving me this seductive stare, followed by a smile.

 _Kyu: Ginger, I'll... make a MAN... out of you._

Are we really doing this right now? _Yes, they're making a live action version of it, they'll forgive us later._

 _Devin: OW! -_ Ear is being pulled on by Kyu-

-images show Kyu having Devin read several books about sex, love, relationships, and confidence in men-

Kyu: _Cuter than a rabbit! ... But obsessed with comic lore!_

 _Devin: -is reading comic books behind Kyu's back-_

 _Kyu:_ GIMME THAT! -vein mark- _Once you find confidence, your will surely... SCORE! You're a red-haired, Steve Urkel Look-alike! Who wears dress socks with his shoes for school?_

 _-_ Kyu looks at him like "Wtf" and Devin shrugs-

 _Kyu: Somehow I'll make a man, OUT OF YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!  
_

-images show intense studying of the books Kyu gave him, along with practicing... "Other" techniques-

 _Kyu: C'mon your already out of breath?_

 _Devin: How long are you gonna do me?!_

 _Kyu: Well you gotta seal the deal every time! Now FASTER!_

 _Devin: Eggghh..._

 _Kyu: Hope the audience gets gist. ;)_

 _Devin: My brain is getting a little mushy... __

 _Kyu: You know what they say "No Pain, No GAAAAAIN"._

 _ **BE A MAN!**_ _You must be slick like your lying Ex's!_

 _ **BE A MAN!**_ _Fuck like a monster from J-Cartoons!_

 _ **BE A MAN!**_ _With more sex-appeal than a Calvin Kline Model!_

 _And land a kiss on her mouth, under the light of THE MOOOOOOON!_

 _-Devin continues reading and reading, understanding the concepts- "_ Ahhhhh I see now... but I still don't know-" OW!

Kyu: _-_ Pulled on his neck with a cane- _Time is always flying by! When you're having this much fun! Now that you've gained information, it's time to put, you on the run!_

 _Your well-equipped, and HERE'S a tip. Please don't stare, you know IT'S RUUUUDE._

 _Devin: HEY I don't stare!_

 _I think IIIII just made a man, OUT OF YOU!_

 _Devin: But wait how do I-_ _ **BE A MAN!**_ _You must be slick like your lying Ex's!_

 _Devin: But Kyu I got the info how do I-_ _ **BE A MAN!**_ _Fuck like a monster from J-Cartoons!_

 _Devin: Kyu will you stop singing and listen to me-_ _ **BE A MAN!**_ _With more sex-appeal than a Calvin Kline Model!_

 _And Land a kiss on her mouth, under the light of THE MOOOOOOON!_

 _ **KYU!**_

"What? I was in the zone." She said... I can't believe how quickly you can gather information just by montaging. Anime logic never makes any sense does it?

 _You hear that folks? If your wanna learn something quickly without putting in any work whatsoever, just do a montage! You'll learn everything you need to learn in about 3 minutes' tops! It works every time! *Wink Wink*_

Several Hours Later -

Aww man... I can't believe I skipped class just to do what Kyu told me to do. I'm such a nub. But it IS only one day, so I guess it's not too bad... I just hope that mom doesn't find out about what I've done. Otherwise I'm gonna have a real migraine going to sleep.

"See I told you that was fun wasn't it? So worth skipping class just ONE day." I look at Kyu with a slightly angry look on my face.

"What?" She asked while widening her eyes.

"Kyu I skipped class! We might have more free will in college but now I have a missing assignment on my hands!" I looked down and away from Kyu, angry that she forced me to skip class and miss out on handing in my latest assignment.

"Oh Pshaw. Ginger Snap I'm way ahead of you. I already took care of that." She said WHAT?!

"Wait what?!... HOW?!" I turned around and asked her genuinely surprised. "How'd you know what assignment I had to do?"

She then took out two cell phone like things. "Easy! I used the Huniebee 4.0 to track your location, then last night while you were asleep I looked through your schedule & found the assignment you needed. Dude, that shit was way too easy. I didn't even need magic to finish it!"

"Wait Kyu you know about Bio-Chemistry?" Kyu doesn't seem like the type to know about anything related to science.

"Well when you're on earth for more than 300 years, ya kinda' see shit that virtually EVERYONE else sees. Even if... no one really knows you're the- *ahem* I'm sorry what were we talkin' about?" She coughed and then changed the subject? The hell is up with that?

"Kyu... why did you do that?" I asked her.

"Do what?"

"Change the subject?"

"What subject"

"The subject you were just talking about?!"

"I was talking about kittens & Rainbows & Unicorns & Butterflies whatthefuckwereyoutalkingabout?"

"What?" "WHAT?" ...Ugh. She's crazy.

"-face palm- Forget it. Why do you have 2 cellphones?" I asked her, a little annoyed, but willing to let it go.

"OH! Right this is your Huniebee 4.0 It allows you to track the locations of girls you meet, and can even tell which traits they like in a guy. It also tells you what food they like, their alcohol tolerance, and like a shit-ton more. It's amazing. Trust me you'll need it if you wanna bag that Cheerleader Next Door buddy." She said as she handed the Tiger Orange phone to me.

"Ummm...ok if you say so." I guess there's no harm in... Hey wait a minute!

"You said these things track girls?!" I asked her pretty alarmed.

"Yeah! Awesome right?" She's got major problems...

"So this whole time you used your Huniebee to stalk me...?" I said with a drop of sweat dripping from my forehead.

"Well... yeah. But that's not important right now." She said.

I check my watch and saw that I was almost late for my other class. "Aw shit! I'm almost late for my other class. I gotta go Kyu I can't be late for my other class!" I told her and rushed off in a huff.

"Hey wait! What about-"

"BYE!" I waved goodbye to her as I rounded the corner racing to get to my next class.

Kyu simply pouted and said. "Hmph. The things I do for love... Er- Sex... Whatever." 

So now I'm on my toes, because my next class is with Ms. Yumi in Algebra. I really can't wait for that class! Not only am I doing so well in that class alone, but I also get the chance to get some sweet, sweet eye candy in the form of Ms. Yumi. God she's gorgeous...

But unfortunately, as fate would have it... There was one big-ass roadblock in my way in the form of the biggest douchebag in the world.

"OW!" I had bumped into some one and fell on my ass, dropping my book bag and some books as well.

That person turned around and said to me "Well well well, look who it is. Scrambling around the school like a little mouse. You weren't in class today Ali-Baba. What happened?" He was alsow its one of his football teammates, making the situation even worse for me...

"Uhmmmm... uhh...uhh... I-i-i was ... J-just tied up. I'll be going to class now." I got up and started to leave, but James put one hand on my chest and pushed me backwards slowly.

"What're you doin' out here Ali? Don't you know that you're supposed to be in CLASS?" He asked me with a slight smirk.

I was kinda intimidated, I mean I didn't know what the hell he was going to do! He's been passive aggressively picking on me for years, thinking I'm some kind of pervert.

"Hey James! Look at his shirt." One of his football friends pointed to the stain on my shirt, there was a dark blotch on it downward towards the left.

"Ah- Ohhhhhh... What's this now?" James started to reach out with his finger.

"I-It's nothing! Seriously!" I said back to him, tensing up as he ran two fingers across my shirt.

And then what he did was kind of disgusting, he SNIFFED it. What an asshole.

"Hmmm... this is... Semen. Infact..." He then felt the moistness between his fingers and moved them back and forth... Ok so I might've been Jacking it during that "Song Parody" Kyu did, but still for god's sakes!

"I think you must've been Jackin' it on the toilet haven't you?!" Oh shit... I'm doomed.

"NO! ...N-no I..." I answered nervously while blushing.

"I think you're lyin' to me Ali-Baba. How about this? I'll take you to a special place where you can Jack off ALL you want? Let's help out our little friend here Trevor."

"With pleasure." Trevor's the guy with the straight brown hair and slightly tanned skin.

Oh no... they both grab me, and drag me too... *gasp* THE FORBIDDEN ZONE...

"Perfect place for a peep show right compadre?! Hahahahah!" James said, laughing with Trevor.

"No please! I beg of you, don't throw me in the girls' locker room! It'll take weeks to get rid of the bruises and black eyes to come!" I said back to him, knowing what I'm getting myself into.

"Don't worry! We'll be right here to take you back out! But we won't throw you in there..." *Phew*... maybe now they'll put me down-

"We're gonna send ya' flyin' in there!" WHAT?!

"Ready?. One..." They started swinging me back and forth...!

"Two...' No no lord please no I've already been through enough weirdness today!

"THREE!" And then they threw me all the way in as my face crashed through the doors and into the head of a locker. I was seeing stars afterwards and my eyes were spiraling like crazy.

"Hah! Take that ya' perverted loser. Now you'll have plenty to jerk off too. Remember to keep that shit at home, where you can eat yo' meat, AND beat yo' meat. LATER!" With that being said he slammed the doors to the girls' locker room, and locked it completely.

I had gotten up and rubbed my head, immediately sprinting to the door and trying to get it open as fast as I could... but I couldn't. So now I'm gonna miss my NEXT class! ... Why is life so unfair to me...?

I tensed up, fearful that the anime cliche of being trapped and then beaten senseless by a bunch of naked women was going to befall me... however, as I turned around no one was there.

"*phew* Thank the lord. No one's here. I thought I was dead." Thank goodness, I almost thought it might've been over for me... but then I heard a voice, a familiar one too.

"Hello? Hey anyone here? Is someone in there? Because I'm about to lock up before practice starts and I'm also changing right now!" ... OH. FUCK ME.

 **Tiffany's Perspective**

I had heard something, or... someone in the girl's locker room! You see it was about time for Drill practice and I was usually the first one in the locker rooms because I'm just an early bird like that. But I hear someone else saying something. It's weird because I also heard the door opening. Eh, I just figured it was one of the girls coming in to start changing.

But then the voice Identified was... A boy!? Nah, it couldn't be. That's so crazy! Don't boys know the dangers of going into a girl's locker room in an anime? Nevertheless, I decided to check it out. I round about the corner from my locker and to my surprise...

"*gasp* Hey you! What are you doing in here?! Why are you-" Wait a second...

"*Gasp* WAAAAH!" The boy covers himself... I reckon he looks kinda familiar. "Please don't hurt me! I didn't come in here on my own I swear!" He says, cowering in fear.

"Whoa whoa relax Frosted Flakes... everything's ok." I assure him everything is fine for right now. With that being said, he puts down his arms, and reveals himself...

"Hey...I know you. You're that Devin Kid from before right?" Oh man... now this is a little embarrassing. I mean I'm wearing a coconut palm underwear top with just a little skirt & panties...

He looks at me like he's staring... and then his face just lights up a bright, colorful red.

"Uhh...you okay there?" I ask him, smiling a little nervously. Steam comes out of his ears and he just... faints?! Oh my god he actually fainted! His eyes are spiraling and there's blood coming out of his nose! Is he having a stroke?! A seizure?!

"Ohh my god! Hold on are you ok? Speak to me Devin!" I shook his body constantly, but no response...

*********

So he… finally woke up. Thank goodness, I thought I might have to call the nurse. What alarmed me was that his nose was bleeding out and it seemed like he was going through aftershock. Was it because I was half naked?

"Mhm….. mmhhh…..." He's opening his eyes.

"Hey you ok?" I ask him. I know I should be angry and I kind of am that he's snooping on girls in the bathroom, but still I at least had to help him out, so I laid him on my lap so the blood would stop pouring out. I also got him a few napkins to wipe his nose just because I'm nice like that.

"Uhhhh…. I…. I think so…." He opened his eyes and saw me in my cheerleading outfit, I managed to change pretty quickly considering it's 30 minutes until Drill practice starts. But then he kind of freaks out on me and jumps back!

"WHOAAAH! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He said, cowering in fear like I was gonna lynch 'im.

I just held up my hands and said "Hey hey, relax. It's ok, I'm not gonna beat you up or anything. You remember me don't you?" I said to him.

"Well… of course I do. Your Tiffany Maye…..." He said while putting his arms down, dropping his guard.

"Yeah we met earlier. It's uhhhhh…. QUITE a fancy seeing you in the girls Locker room. **Why are you here?** " I said while gritting my teeth showing just a bit of anger.

I'm not too mad, but still what if he was peeping? I have no tolerance for perverts…. Trust me perversion kinda runs in my family. You'll know why soon enough….

"E-e-eh Hey it's not my fault! That Jerk James Monroe and his buddy threw me in here and locked the door!" Oh. HIM. That makes sense.

"Oh. So that's why. You weren't peeping on girls?" I asked him while looking straight at him. He looked away from me shyly while blushing. To be honest it was kinda cute.

"No of course not…. I-I would never do something like that. Especially not to a girl like you." Awwww that's sweet! Hehehe.

So as a reward, I make a couple of moves so we can talk on an even level. "Hey buddy…." I grab his chin and pull it towards my face so he's looking directly AT ME and not at the ground.

"My eyes are up here y'know." I say to him jokingly.

"Uhhhmm… Yeah. Sorry about that. _C'mon Devin calm down…... remember what Kyu said you need to be confident, cool and charismatic._ "

"It's ok. So that douchebag locked you in here?" I asked him.

"Yeah…. He is a real douche-canoe isn't he?" He asked me while looking down at the floor slightly.

"Yep! I should know…. He tried to go out with me once." This caused him to jump back a bit.

"Wait what?! He asked you out on a date?!" He said out loud.

"Whoa there tiger, take it back a little you almost blew my ears off. Heheh." He was kinda loud, but I was honestly just playing.

"Oh… uh sorry. Anyways are you serious?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm serious. Of course I turned him down because I don't believe in dating douchebags. Plus, the way he came onto me was just so unnatural. He's a creep." His face actually lit up upon me saying that, I looked back at him and we exchanged glances for a few seconds before he snapped back to reality.

"Oh uh… yeah! Total creep. I don't know who'd wanna date him right? Always wearing muscle shirts and what not….?" He nervously chuckled while smiling a bit.

"Yeah, and smoking that disgusting drug weed that my friend Audrey smokes…." We started exchanging gossip back and forth.

"And constantly smelling of body spray."

"Dude smells like a metrosexual Skunk with that much stink on him. Heheheheh!" We both shared a giggle together.

"Heheheheh. Yeah… Oh might I ask why you're in here by yourself Tiffany?" He asked me kindly.

"Oh, y'know just getting' an early start. Mama always said that the early bird gets the worm! Hehehe…Yeah. I usually just hang out around campus all the time, so it's not like I wasn't going anywhere. So I decided to come here and do some studying for my Algebra class." I really am an early bird aren't I?

"Algebra class? With Ms. Yumi?" He asked me.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" I told him.

"I take the same class! We're just in separate sections." He said back to me.

"Oh wow….hey you mind if I ask you a favor? I know we just met n' all…. But I'm having some Serious trouble with the material. And I was wondering if you could help me out with it?" I asked him sincerely.

"You mean like…. Tutor you?" He asked while blinking twice.

"Yeah! We could y'know… get together? Do a little study session? Heck we could even be study partners since we're in the same class, help each other out y'know?"

"Y-yeah! That sounds great! Sure! I'd love too!" Whoa, someone's ecstatic. Guess he really wants to tutor me.

"Ok great! How about I come to your address and we can study together? Does that sound good?" I asked him, very chipper in my tone!

"Sure thing!" He wrote down his address and handed it to me. FINALLY I get some help understanding this hard-ass math- OOP! …. Oh no I cursed. I'm sorry but this math is just so frustrating! I can barely understand it at all. But now I've got a cute Ginger nerd helping me out. This should be much easier now.

"Alrighty! It's a date then! Now you might wanna get going because I won't beat the crap out of you for being in the girls' locker room… but the other cheerleaders might." I say to him while pointing to the door.

"*gasp* OH MY GOD! Your right! I gotta get outta here! Just come to my house on Friday or something around 2 o clock! My mom won't be home! BYE TIFFANY!" And then he bolted out of the door like the building was on fire. Hmhmhmhm, I gottta admit he's a total nerdy spazoid with nervous tendencies, but he's kind of cute. Plus, he's the only nerd in this school who isn't a jock or hasn't tried to come ONTO me like a Jock. You would not believe how rough it is being attractive in a school full of perverts.

 **Devin's Perspective**

"No. Freakin' WAY! You actually did it?" Kyu excitedly said to me while holding my hands. I was back home after such a long day at school and I managed to make it home before Mom came home. Hopefully she doesn't know about my skipping class.

"Yeah, I actually got Tiffany to go out with me!... Sort of. She's really just coming over to study with me." I said while looking down, Kyu then held my chin up.

"Hello! That's progress Pointdexter! Now this is your chance to charm her! Get to know her, try and create chemistry between the two of you. Remember everything the books told you." Kyu was repeating so much at once….

She held up one finger and went on a HUGE tirade…..

"Don't slouch because slouching is a sign of weakness you have to be confident so smile stand up straight and whatever you do DON'T look away from a woman's eyes a woman's eyes are the gateway to their soul and if you break that concentration it'll be like breaking glass also try and look presentable to her you don't want to look like a geek in front of her like that show her your smarts but don't make her think that your some shut-in loser even though you kind of are and-"

 _ **KYU!**_

She jumped back a little. "What? Jeez I'm just going over the basics." She tells me.

I just hold my head…. DEAR…. GOD…... "YOU SOUND LIKE MY MOM! STOP!" She was driving me crazy with all that fucking nagging! Shit….

"Ohhhhh… whoops heheh. Guess I over did it huh? Look I'll simplify it for you. Just be cool, and everything will be fine. And get to know her and what she likes. If there's something your lost on I'll direct, you. Sounds good?" She tells me with her fist held out in front of me.

I look down at it, but then close my eyes, re-open them, smile and pound it. "Yeah." I say to her in agreement.

"Awesome. Now let's celebrate your progress! How about a little pussy?" … Wait what?

"What are you talking about Kyu?" I asked her.

"Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." She then pushed me onto the bed and got on top of me! She's not gonna do it right here and now is she?!

"W-wait! Right now?! Are you seriously horny right now?!" I ask her.

"No. But you need a good lesson in how to pleasure a woman. And I'm about to give it to you, so…. Let's get down to business." Then she started taking off her clothes again. Wait! I'm not ready for this! My face is bright red and steam's coming out of my ears! The girl of my dreams is coming over and she wants to fuck right now?!

 _ **12 Minutes Later**_

"…Can we please not tell anyone about this?" Me & Kyu were sitting on opposite sides of the bed…...we were both naked… but I kind of… came too early. And then when it happened I made a mess all over her…..Yeah I'm not gonna go farther than that.

" Your pull-out game…. SUCKS. What happened you used to be a natural at this before? Where's that porn that douchebag gave you?" She asked while turning to me a little miffed about coitus.

"Well I Uh….. kinda threw it out."

"YOU WHAT?!" Kyu blew up at me like I broke the law!

"That was perfectly good porn and you just wasted it. How could you...? " Now she's crying anime tears and twiddling her fingers. I swear this girl has Bi-polar disorder or something-

*Bell Rings*

"*gasp* Oh my god that's Tiffan-" Kyu covers my mouth.

"SHHHH! If you say shit your gonna blow your cover! You'll lose her completely if she finds out we've been grinding the gurdle! Now just get dressed and answer the damn door." She tells me while letting go of my mouth….."

Tiffany rings the bell again in order to get an answer. "Hello...? Hello Devin you there? I'm here like you asked! At 2 o Clock!" *rings doorbell*

"Coming!" And so I answer the door and I'm greeted to one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen in my life…...

"Hey! What's shakin' bacon?" She greeted me with a bright smile and wave, which I also smiled back at her.

"Nice to see you actually came. Ladies first." I said to her, trying to be cool. So I let her inside.

"Nice place you have, it feels rather homey. Small but homey. You wouldn't believe where I used to live, it was huge compared to this. WAY huge." She said. It used to be pretty huge? Hmmmm….. That's kinda interesting.

"Hey you mind if I make us a couple of drinks or a snack or two? I don't wanna be un-hospitable." I tell her.

 _You idiot stop trying to kiss up to her! That's how females get you! And don't you look at me folks, you know you all do it too!_

"Sure thing! If you've got a lemon drop that would be fantastic. Or a milkshake would suffice as well." She said.

"What a bit of serendipity. Because I was just about to make us a milkshake for quick sweetness." I said back to her while walking towards the kitchen.

"Then that works out perfectly! Heh… hard to believe a cheerleader like me who has to watch out for her figure would be into sweet stuff huh?" She asked me with a bashful smile on her face.

"Well yeah. Your into sweets too?" I said back to her.

"Of course! I know I'm like, SOOOO bad for it but I LOVE candy. Jelly Beans, Lollipops, Candy Bars, I can't get enough of the stuff! I reckon I got a sweet tooth. *giggle*"

I can't believe that she actually likes sweets! That's amazing. "Then we're in the same banana boat, because I love sweets too. I'll get started on that milkshake for you. Then there will be two sweet things in the room." Flirtation powers activate!

She blushed and got a little flustered at that comment. "Oh… uhm ok sure. Heheh…" I saw that. And now I think she's actually into me! This is going so well!

I can't believe what's happening to me, I'm actually spending time with the girl of my dreams, Tiffany Maye! Sure most of the time it was just me tutoring her in boring Algebra, but once we were done with that we decided to share that milkshake together and talk. We chatted about so many things…. Like how she's in college to become a registered nurse. Then we got to what I wanted to do for college….

"C'mon tell me!" She kept pressing on.

"No no… I can't it's dumb." I said to her being somewhat modest. Maybe…. A little too modest.

"Oh come on tell me I wanna know! I'm dyin' to know where the wind will take you." Heh. Clever analogy.

"Alright…. But only because of that clever analogy." We both shared a chuckle afterwards.

"I'm really….. in college to become a writer. I want to write books." Tiffany's eyes lit up upon hearing that.

"OH. MY. GOD. I love books! I read 'em all the time! That's so cool, what kind of stories are you into writing? Mystery? Drama? Romance?" She kept pressing on, but I was a bit reluctant to tell her what I was REALLY writing…..

 _Just be cool, and everything will be fine. And get to know her and what she likes_ …

What Kyu said echoed in my mind…. I have to be cool… the girl of my dreams is sitting right in front of me and I haven't struck out so far…..

"Well… To be honest I'm writing a graphic novel. A comic if you will." Her expression lowered a bit.

"Ohhhh….that's pretty cool. I guess."

 _*facepalm* DUMBASS! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GO FOR FIFTY SHADES FANFICTION OR SOMETHING?!_

"Yeah it's a comic about a super-hero named "Electroman". He starts off as a simple boy who longs for a purpose in his life due to his memories being erased as a child…." Her eyes started to light up a little more as she turned her attention back to me.

"His parents were taken away from him by unknown means, but he discovers that he has intense powers, powers that he can use for the good of the people and to find out the puzzle revolving around his life as he tries to piece together his entire life and reclaim all of his loved ones, saving many people in the process while trying to figure out just who he is….. it's nothing special I know. But-"

"Dude are you kidding?! That sounds epic! It's really intriguing. Do you think I could read it?" She's…. asking to read my… OH MAN.

"Y-y-y-y-you….you-you y-y-you w-want to re-read my story?!" I asked stammering like a yutz.

"Yeah! It actually sounds like an intriguing read! I'm not the biggest action fan, but something like that sounds like a Rubix cube of a story! How long have you been working on that kind of plotline?" She asks me.

"Well…. Ever since I was 13. I love this story. And writing is my personal passion, that's why I'm going to school for it." Tiffany seemed rather ecstatic.

"I like that Devin. Tell ya' what? Why don't you give me the book to read tonight, and If I like it…... I might just go out on another "Date" with you again. Maybe then we can really get to know each other!" She gave me another traditional smile…. She's so beautiful…... I often just get lost in her eyes…... one of these days I'm gonna tell her that too.

"O-ok! Sure! That sounds great." So I went upstairs then got the manuscript of the book I was writing. It was all finished but I just didn't know how to publish it.

Tiffany stuffed it into her backpack and zipped it up. "Thanks a bundle. I'll be sure to read it tonight! It'll give me an excuse to not study. Heheheh!" We shared a laugh together again. She's so personable and friendly.

And to think I thought her being the head cheerleader of her school she'd be a complete stuck-up bitch like the rest….. but Tiffany's different. She's warm, compassionate, friendly, kind, and I know I'm rubbing it in like rubbing salt onto a wound at this point, but OH. SO. BEAUTIFUL.

"*gasp* Oh crap what time is it?! Mom might be home any minute!" I said in alarm.

"Relax it's only 4:30, you said she comes home around 8 o clock right?" She said back to me, calming me down a bit.

"Oh right sorry….. It's just that I honestly can't stand my mother sometimes." Tiffany looked away from me when I uttered that sentence, but still maintained a smile on her face.

"Yeah…. I can uh… Kinda relate. Heheh." She sounded a bit… distant when she said that. I noticed a change in her tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Wha? Nothing's wrong! Everything's fine!" She said while waving her arms back and forth.

I'm smart enough to know that she's hiding something at this point. "Tiffany…" I said, pressing her to tell me.

"*sigh* Ok, I don't really like my mother as much as the other girls…. In fact, …. Me and my mother….. aren't on very good terms." She said while turning her back to me, she must feel a bit strongly about this….

"Why is that? I mean, I can't stand my mother because she annoys me all the time with her nagging, but at least I talk to her. Your acting kinda weird when you mention your moth-"

"It's none of your business alright! She's just….. a dumb, drunken…. Immature child that's all. She's done nothing for me growing up….. nothing but live in the lap of luxury." Lap of luxury?

The room went silent afterwards….. who knew a conversation could change so quickly?... I wonder what could she possibly mean by saying something like that?... Did her mother really do something to hurt her?

 _ **Again guys I am REALLY sorry that I haven't posted any chapters for almost over a month. But I promise I'll be uploading chapters back to back for 8 days straight! They may come late at night or early in the day I don't know. But considering how much free time I have on my hands in the upcoming days, this is something I can promise you. After that it'll go back to uploading once or twice a week. Also I've been writing my other fiction series Hollows Eve on my FictionPress page! Go check that out by clicking the link in my profile description and show some love!**_

 _ **Remember to leave a review as it always helps me get better as a writer. Thanks once again for over 7000 views! Here's hoping I make it to 10,000! That would be SIIIIIICK. ;)**_


	19. Passion - The Second Date

_**This one's a bit late but I'm keeping my promise like I said. Here's the next chapter of Devin's Relationship with Tiffany. We also get a little backstory on Tiffany's relationship with her mother, who you all know as Jessie!**_

 **Devin's Perspective**

This date isn't going as well as I hoped it would honestly... There's a constant silence coming from Tiffany that I've never seen before. Usually she's so chipper and pleasant, always wearing a happy expression on her face. But now that the topic of mothers has come up... it's like she's turned into a block of ice. Frozen with no words...

"Uh... Tiffany?" I asked her silently.

"Yeah...?" She asked me without looking back at me, I could see the shadows underneath her eyes.

"If you have... some kinda problem you know that you could talk to me about it right? I mean... Your a very nice girl so you could just call it "Paying it forward" if I do something really nice for you. Right?" I put her at ease... but then I gulped down the phlegm in my throat. Gross I know but... I was nervous to make this move.

So I walked right up to her... and grasped her shoulder. "Look everyone has trouble with their moms, me and my mom honestly don't get along most of the time, but I know deep down she cares about me, because in general she does more for me than anyone else. She raised me, gave birth to me, and did so much else for me growing up. If there's something wrong with you and your mother... then-"

"Just forget it." She then lightly thruster my hand down, and turn around faking a smile. "I'm fine! Nothing's wrong at all, I'm sorry I just got in a tizzy like that. Everything's ok!" ... I can't believe it...

"Tiffany... don't do that. Don't lie." Tiffany's face was shocked and her eyes were wide open, she reached for a slap...but then put her hand down.

"EGH! I'm just being honest! Please don't!" I told her while tensing up.

"...I'm sorry... i gotta go! You have my number right?" She asked me.

"Uhmm... Yeah sure." Her number and position was downloaded into the Huniebee when I touched her. That thing might be creepy, but it sure does work.

"Great... I'll uh... see you later." And with that said she left... UGGGGHH!

"D'OH MAN! I'm so stupid! Stupid Stupid Stupid STUPID! " I kept beating myself on the head and saying "Stupid" over and over again and again. How could I constantly pester her over something so personal?!

"Hey!" Huh? Is that a voice? I couldn't hear it over my constant rambling about how stupid I am...

"Oh man now she's mad! Her mood has all changed and it's because I dug too deep! Why would I be so stupid as to ask a personal question like that?!"

"Hey Ginger Snap!" The voice kept calling me, but... only Kyu calls me that. So is it Kyu?

"GAAAAHH She probably hates me now! AH I'M SUCH A LOSER! HOW WILL I EVER GET WITH HER NOW-" * **SMACK***

... I felt someone smack me senseless. Yep it was Kyu, she had her hand raised in the air and looked straight into my eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Jesus you spaz out worse than Spongebob Squarepants on speed. Will you chill the fuck out?" She began to put her hand down...

"Tiffany's not angry with YOU Rolie Polie. You just struck a bit of a personal cord, for gods sakes don't you remember what I told you?! You needed to be COOL! Stop thinking that everything is your own goddamn fault!" My eyes widened a bit... When she said that... it sparked a memory... a memory of me and my mom... when I was young.

 _Looks like it's Flashback time ladies & gentlemen!_

I saw my mom with her brown hair... and 17 year old me. Just standing there in the kitchen...

"Are you serious?! Look at this mess! You call this doing the dishes? I call this half-assing the dishes Devin. I didn't raise you to Half-do everything!" My mom said to me...

"But mom I made sure everything was clean look!" I showed her all of the dishes, but one of them had a gravy spot still left on it.

"Yeah of course you did. This plate would say otherwise. Why is it that you never really put your all into anything? It's strange to me how you THINK you could be a writer and yet you only write one page a day. You spend more time doing that Online MMORPG shit more than you do taking care of things. Don't you know that everything YOU DO reflects what I DO?" She said to me...

"Well mom... I-i try my best. You make it sound like I don't do much else-" She cut me off again.

"You dont! I don't see you going out there and socializing, going out with friends, hell even getting a girlfriend. Your a shut-in, constantly staying inside, watching hentai like the little pervert that you are and you're constantly playing games. Not going after what you really want! It pisses me off and it's _your fault...!"_

 _End of Flashback... ouch..._

Kyu stopped glaring at me and looked concern. "Hey...What's wrong? Why are you ...?" I couldn't help myself... I started to cry so badly...I even sobbed a little.

"Why are you crying?! I didn't mean to smack ya' that hard. Don't cry on me dude, dudes don't cry. That's not sexy." She said...

"Tch...ghhhg...*sobbing* ..." I just couldn't stop crying...

"*sigh* ...alright. Come here Ginger Snap. Bring it in." Kyu opened her arms for a hug.

I ran into her arms and hugged her tightly... still crying hard, but the crying slowly settled down after a few seconds of hugging.

We peeled back and then Kyu asked me. "Ok... clearly I've been going about this all wrong. It's time to get into the thick meat of the situation. You wanna tell me what's wrong?" She asked me.

"*sniff*... sure." I nodded and answered her quietly.

"Great. Now let's go upstairs to your room and talk about it. I'll be your little love fairy therapist, Dr. Sugardust Ph.D." It's a good thing she's so nice and caring...Wait?

"Your last name is Sugardust?" I asked her.

"LAUGH ABOUT IT AND I'LL KILL YOU INSTEAD." She said while gritting he teeth. SCARY...

"AHH! Ok never mind let's go upstairs!" Note to self: Never mention Kyu's last name ever again.

 **Tiffany's Perspective**

I reckon I don't know what happened back there... but I kinda lost my mojo. *sigh* Nothing a little orange juice back at the apartment won't fix. As I'm walking back home though... I feel kinda bad for not letting Devin finish what he wanted to say. But... I don't want any mention of "Her" in my life.

So I just enter my apartment, set my stuff down, grab a cup of juice, and one of my girlfriends actually calls me.

"Hello?" I answer over the phone.

"Tiff you blonde bimbo where were you today?! You were supposed to be at the coffee shop earlier! Nik's always waiting for you there for gods sakes! Now you make a no-show?! Seriously if you blew us off to blow off another dude I am going to be SOOOO fucking pissed." I'd know that bitchy tone anywhere. It's Audrey.

"Egh, No! I wasn't... "Blowing Off" another dude. Someone offered to tutor me, so I took him up on his offer. I had a lot on my plate tonight Audrey." I say while laying on my bed.

"Well next time call a bitch before dippin' & diving! You think I wanna be left alone with that awkward, glasses wearing hermit Nikki?" She's playing. Honestly she is!... I hope.

"Well no. Tell ya' what I promise I'll come by the coffee shop tomorrow. No sweat." That was a promise made. And I always keep a promise!

"You'd better! Anyways i gotta smoke, get your ass in gear next time! Bye!" And with that she hangs up. Sheesh... Audrey's my friend and all but I seriously wish she wouldn't have such an... attitude. Makes me wonder why I'm friends with them in the first place? I don't know. People call us the primaries, and it seems like we were all friends in the beginning, but now Audrey has just turned so... Sour. Ever since her unfortunate break-up... She's been doing nothing but partying, drinking, and trying to hang out with the last sliver of people she calls her "Friends".

Don't get me wrong! I'll always be there for her! She' my bestie for sure... I just wish she wouldn't depend on me & Nikki for sustenance... I wish she could become a better person again.

I look to my left and see a picture... It's a picture of me and my mom... Y'know... A lot of sour relationships plague my life. I might seem happy & chipper most of the time, but... behind this chipper o' wood, lies an old bark that's grown weary of having no leaves to grow on its tree branches.

I just sit up... look at the picture... and glare at it. It was me when I was young... And then I throw it into the wall. "NGH!" The Plexi-glass on it broke and laid there... shattered. Then I sat there on my bed. But then... I remember something!

"*gasp* Oh my god! That's right, I forgot about-" I start digging through my purse, the story that Devin gave me! I haven't read it yet... Maybe I should...

"You thinkin' about reading it too?" A voice said to me, someone was leaning on my wall...

I looked up and saw him there. "Well yeah of course...Anything to get my mind off of what happened with Devin. I totally lost my cool back there."

"Well most of us lose our cool sometimes, we all have our own issues, but if you take lessons from other people, you might find the perfect solution. You ever heard of the phrase "A Picture is worth a thousand words?" He said to me while lying on the wall.

"Well yeah who hasn't?" I said back to him while holding Devin's story.

"Well the right words for the right person... is worth millions. Go ahead and give it a read. You might find something intriguing about it." And with that the figure walked off. How did he know about Devin's story? Has he been spying on me? Or... Him? Oh well. That Yellow-eyed Slick Rick knows what he's talking about. So... Here goes nothing.

 _Electroman's Log: Stargate 05/20. There is still no word from my parents on their maiden voyage through Andromeda. In this world I'm feeling like both a nobody and a super-powerful being at the same time, without a friend to his name or family it becomes... rather lonely. The nights get darker, the mornings start to rain down harder. Which puts a strain on my powers whenever I morph._

 _Exploring the world of Andromeda? It has been fulfilling in it's own ways, we just took down a gigantic chimera with the help of Ven & his Sirius Galant. The Darkstar legion constantly bombarded his village when we explored it, but we fought them off. I've only managed to nab so many on my team, but all of them have fallen to the Darkstar Legion. They're either dead... or taken. Especially... my sweet Emilia. She was always the light of my world, like the mother I literally never had. She had kept me safe as a child, but was also taken from me when I was young by the Darkstar legion._

 _That's why I'm on this path of revenge, my parents are gone now so there's nothing I can do but fend for myself with my only teammate Ven here to help me. In all seriousness though... I'd rather not have them here. I've grown up stronger without them, it's the people that truly love you, the ones that took care of you when your evolving as an organism existing in a world filled with deceit that truly matter. They weren't even there when I was a baby. So now... I only have Ven to guide me. Part of me though... wishes that I had a family that loved & respected me. So they could see the warrior and savior that I am. Hmph, kinda puts a twisted spin on "You don't know what you have until it's gone" Huh?_

 **Kyu's Perspective**

HOLY. SHIT. I didn't know this kid so much going on underneath the surface. I can't believe i'm about to say this... but this sexy love fairy made a BIG mistake going the traditional route.Next client I get, I really should try better to get to know the client first. Because not everyone is treated the same way.

It's a lot like sexual preference, most guys would prefer good ol' fashioned pussy monsters, but some guys actually WANT the D. Just like some girls love suckin' on another girl's snatch. Personally I prefer both, but that's besides the point.

I talked things out with Devin, and he mentioned a lot to me. Ever since he could remember, growing up he's always been in this... "Bubble". This social bubble that has kept him trapped for a long time. He grew up a momma' boy and didn't have a father because... well his dad was a drunken asshole who showed up wasted to his son's birth. WELL... gives a new definition to the word "Bastard" Am I right?

-rim shot-

...Anyone?... Anyone?...No?... -gets a tomato thrown at her- Alright I get it that joke was in bad taste. Moving on.

"I see now. I see what we have to do with you." I closed a... "Book" I was reading and stood up, looking like a therapist with my hair tied back in a lovely ponytail.

"You do?" Devin said while leaning up and looking at me.

"Of course. You need a Change of pace mister. I can't believe I've been going at it all wrong. You don't need to learn about "Sex" or "Charm" just yet. You need to build your confidence as a person! You need to get outside and away from your mom! And you need to learn to stand up for yourself! All of the teasing you've suffered has kept you in a state where your constantly inside. And that in itself has distanced you from people. But I'm telling you you can break that mold!" I told him with re-assurance.

"All you need is an image change. And tomorrow I'm going to help you do three things that can help you with tha-" *ring ring ring*

"The phone... it's ringing. I'll answer it." Devin said as he got up and ran over to answer the phone. Well there goes my big Plan announcement. This Coming-of Age story is really starting to look like revenge of the nerds with anime characters.

 **Two Way-Phone Call : 7:12 PM**

Devin: Hello?

Tiffany: Uhhhh... hey! Heheh.

Devin:-blushes over phone, nearly drops it- Uh-dguh- Hey! Tiffany how are you?

Tiffany: I feel much better now. I'm sorry about that little "Episode" I had earlier. Everything's cool though right?

Devin: Of course Tiffany. I was just worried about you that's all. Is something the matter? You can tell me anything. Plus you can't keep secrets, those big. Blue, beautiful cesspools of sapphire that you call eyes reveal everything to me.

Tiffany: -giggles and blushes- Oh stop. Your just saying that because you have glasses on.

Devin: Well ok true. But still Tiff, what's the matter? You can tell me anything.

Tiffany: -sigh- ... Well... I just have a problem with my mother. Back then when I was young she was in my life a lot... she took care of me... then... she started doing...Ugh I don't want to get into it but when I got older, she basically stopped taking care of me, paying attention to me, and lived in the lap of luxury with no time or regards to me. So that' why I sort of got upset. I didn't mean to take it out on you!

Devin: I can understand that. But y'know... family is sacred. You should try and talk to your mother about these kinds of things. Lay out any feelings you might have, if she's not doing her best then tell her so.

Tiffany: I tried that! But I swear she's so selfish. It's like she doesn't care.

Devin: Tiffany... believe me. I know that deep down, she cares. If she didn't care, then she would've dumped you a LONG time ago. So just go talk to your mother.

Tiffany: *sigh*... Alright. I'll do it. OH! And I read your novel by the way!... So heartwarming. Infact... I think I found EXTRA incentive to go and talk to my mother finally. So guess what you just earned yourself mister?

Devin: What?

Tiffany: A second Date! Hehehe!

Devin: Really?! ALRIGHT- *clears throat* I mean uh... cool! Yeah awesome.

Tiffany: *giggles* You don't have to pretend like that. If you're excited then your excited. No need to be someone your not.

Devin: ... Really

Tiffany: Yeah! Just be you. I still like you either way. Your novel is amazing, I think I might keep reading it despite it being... y'know an "Action" novel. Blegh.

Devin: Hey! Action novels can be very intriguing. I bet you won't find superheroes taking on Mastodons in Fifty Shades Darker.

Tiffany: Hey don't mess with my book you jerk! Heheheh. Anyways, I think I should hit the hay, it's been a long day.

Devin: Me too. One more thing though, since we're going on a second date. How about I take you through one of the most beautiful spots in all of Dawnwood? The Botanical Gardens.

Tiffany: That sounds lovely! I'll see you then Devin!

Devin: Good night Tiffany.

Tiffany: Hmhmhmhm! Don't let the bed bugs bite! -hangs up-

Devin: -hangs up-

 **Devin's Perspective**

Oh my goodness... did that seriously JUST happen?! Holy shit! I can't believe it I scored another date with Tiffany Maye! WAHOO!

"Yeah! HAHAHA! I did it I actually scored another date with Tiffany Maye! I can't believe it!" I jumped for joy several times! I was soooo friggin' happy!

"Are you serious?!... Damn I'm better at my job than I thought." Kyu smiled and rubber her knuckles on her chest with pride.

"Thank you Kyu!" I hugged her tight and smiled brightly.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Get off me Ginger Snap!" Awww she shoved me off. Why?

"Your not out of the woods yet. You've still got a long way to go before you get to tap that ass. And you still have much to learn. So stand up zhao dre! And let' the training begin for your next date." She said while pointing at me.

"Training? What kind of training do you mean?" I asked her while standing up.

"You'll see what I mean in a second." She then started to crouch down...and... "HGGGH! KYU NOT NOW!"

 _What can I say? A girl's gotta have her principles and this man has to learn how to fuck. But for now why don't I introduce you to a sexy old MILF who's a big expert at that?_

 _You know how there's always those "Nice" parts of town? Well we here in our sexy town of Dawnwood have what we like to call the "fat cat" District. Where all the big wigs & rich people live... OR maybe that's just something I made up. Anyways, those people are all on the other side of town livin' it up. Luxury, car, clothes, bitches & hoes, every rapper cliche you can think of, just without the rappers. And on a lavish white estate near the Dawnwood Country club, is where you'll find a certain blonde Pornstar who just so happens to be the mother of our favorite perky cheerleader._

 **Jessie's Perspective**

"*sigh* ...Now THIS is the life. This is how it should be...what I deserve... to be pampered."

Steam was radiating the room and just...oooh touching my skin, making it ever so soft and moist. It felt like a heavenly sauna in here. Even though i was just taking a simple bubble bath. Don't think you perverts will get to sneak a peek, the bubbles cover these puppies VERY well. However... If your really that curious I could be a little generous and sneak you a little peek baby. ;)

You might know me from my pornographic films as the actress "Misty". I've won several awards for my work in porn and my acting skills are second to none. Plus I got a body that could go ALL day, with a horny appetite to match. But... you can call me Jessie.

The estate I live in isn't exactly big though. It's pretty small compared to most estates, but I live here all by my lonesome. Wishing that my sexy prince would come and rescue me, whisking me away to a land of real red hot passion. But... that's a dream for another time. I suppose I'll just lift up a couple legs, splash a few bubbles around, enjoy some smooth sexy jazz and relax.

*bathroom phone rings*

"Hmm? Oh now who could that be? And at this hour?" Oh damn. So much for my relaxing bath. I was planning on rubbing one out too. Bet you'd like to see that image in your heads wouldn't you baby? Don't worry, I stepped out of the shower just now to get the phone... with NO towel on. Enjoy that image sweeties. ;)

But once I get out of the bathtub and answer the phone naked, I answer the phone and can't believe who it is! "Hello, this is Jessie." I answer.

"Mom it's me." ... I nearly dropped the phone. My daughter's actually talking to me?... It's been forever. I can't believe this... I hope she still isn't holding that petty grudge. Or WORSE, is saying her goodbyes completely.

Next thing you know she's telling me to meet her at the Bar & Lounge, so I got dressed in my finest casual wear, caught a limo and rode out there. Oh... and I didn't have any money to give him due to me constantly rushing out of the house. THAT... and I've been a little "Naughty" with my Money if you know what I mean. So I decided to be a little more naughty and give the limo driver something "Else" for his troubles. The happy expression on his face is what I took as his thanks.

 **Tiffany's Perspective**

So I pull right up to the bar & lounge right off Bender Ave. & Juce Street. I am an independent 20-year old young woman who CAN drive thank you. But... I swallow my pride and go into a place that I personally would NEVER go to. Honestly I felt like I was a rich, suited businessman walking into a barn. Foreign territory that's just too dirty or nasty to walk into for me. The smell of booze and babes greeted my nostrils as well... so nauseating.

Hell there's even a couple making out like crazy in the back! They're all tongue kissing and what not- EEEUGH It's so gross! So I just look around for my mother, trying to find her as soon as possible. I figured she'd be here first. So-... Wait someone's tapping my shoulder.

"You called me darlin'?" She said. So I turn around and- "AGH!" I jump back, it was actually my mother. Jessie...

"Sheesh your like a lost child in a haunted museum. Need help findin' your way around these parts?" I don't know why she uses that classic southern drawl every time we talk. It's so demeaning.

"You know why I'm here mom." I tell her while folding my arms.

"Actually I don't. I'm wondering why you even called me here in the first place, I thought you were done with me?" She said while folding her arms too.

"Well I reckon somethin' brought it back up." Dammit now I'm doing it too!

"Well... sit down darlin' and let's talk. Mind if I get you a drink?" She asked.

"I don't really drink... but I guess a lemon drop would be nice." I said back to her while looking down.

So the bartender pours me a lemon drop while mom orders a martini and we take our seats. "So why'd you call me all the way out here? I try to talk to you and you hardly respond to me. But once you talk to me I come runnin' back to you." She said...

"*sigh* Look... I'm just clearin' the air with you." I said to her.

"Clearin' what air? There's no air on this balloon because you haven't blown up yet. *chuckles*" She's playing games with me... So I slam my fist down on the table to get her attention.

"This isn't a damn game mom!" I said to her, raising my voice. Everyone started looking at us too.

She put her hands up and said "Hey calm down. They're just harmless jokes. Chill out. Look if you've got something to say to me then say it. " She said, finally getting serious.

"Alright. I know it's been... a long time since we've seen each other." I said.

"2 years in fact. And within those 2 year I've tried to redeem myself." She said back to me, trying to garner sympathy.

"Redeem? Within my teenage year you were too busy being a floozy in order to spend time with me. And now you wanna "Redeem" yourself?" I say back to her.

"Hey, remember back then? When you were... I don't know- A CHILD? I was pregnant with you when I was 16. I had to do something to pay the bills & put food on the table. But I'll admit... my vices got the better of me. That's why I've been trying to reach you for so long. But you keep pushing me away." She said while slightly glaring at me...

"Well it's hard to accept the fact that your mother is a pornographic skank who smoke a lot, whores herself out on webcams, and drinks so much that it's like her "Medicine". I became my own person, and you barely helped me with my development." I said back to her.

"I tried too! But you just wouldn't let me. Is it that you don't want to see me happy? Is that it? Is it that you don't want me to live my own life?!" She started raising her voice as well.

"What I wanted was a MOTHER!" I yelled so loud... everyone could hear us. So we decided to quiet down.

"...I just wanted you to forgive me. That's all." She said while looking to her left.

"Well... glad we at least understand each other... I can forgive you." I said to her, causing he to light up a bit.

"You can?" She said.

"Yeah... IF you stop all of this pornographic non-sense and come home. We can be a family mom... you just have to stop being a... being a..." I hesitated to say it.

"Go ahead... say it." She egged me on... I gripped my fist.

"...A slut. Stop being such a slut!" I said too her.

"Well guess what? This slut not only clothed you, fed you when you were young, taught you proper family values, and helped your through elementary AND middle school, but she also payed for you to go to college. I'll admit we grew apart when you grew up... but that doesn't mean I don't love you at all. You act as if me being a Porn star is some kind of sin!" She say with her fists gripped.

"Because it is!... Do you know what I had to suffer through in middle school? In high school?... *sigh* I'm sorry. But... at least I understand how you feel." So I got up and started to leave.

"So that's it. You only brought me here to argue?" She said as I started to leave.

"No mom...I thought that I could maybe persuade you to come home. But now I don't know. Only time will tell at this point... It was good seeing you though...Now I got a date I have to prepare for." I said to her while turning away from her.

"*gasp* you've got a date? How nice! I might have to meet him at some point... I hope he can handle you." ...Y'know... sometimes I have to think her joking nature is meant to piss me off.

 _Oooooooooooook! This Is is getting awkward, we'll come back to that later folks. Let's change the scene up before this turns into your average episode of Degrassi. -grabs the side of the screen and changes the scene to the Botanical Gardens-_

 **Devin's Perspective**

Oh man, this is completely out of my element! I don't even know if I can really do this!... Not in this outfit! "Kyu why'd you dress me like this? I look like a hipster." I told her.

"Oh nonsense! You look great. Nice, handsome, clean and pressed. Just how she would like it. Now after this date there's something that I have to help you with so you won't be so socially awkward. This date will help you get over that social anxiety you've been harboring for years. Plus it'll be fun! You guys could just take a nice walk through the fields and see the beautiful plants, maybe bump hips a little, and if your lucky, You can even make it to second base!" She said with words of encouragement.

"Gee thanks Kyu. You have that much faith in me?" I asked her, perking up a bit.

"Oh pshhh NO. Part of me knows you or gonna flip out and make a Steve Urkel out of yourself." Thanks for the re-assurance. Anime tears commence...

"HA! I'm just fuckin' with you dude. You'll do great. Just remember what I said. BE COOL. Also pay attention to the huniebee." I crack open my Tiger Orange huniebee and it shows what kind of... trait she likes?

"You've figured out she likes flirtation. So flirt as much as possible. Play with her, tease her, compliment her, do cute things, hell even get caught staring at her nice rack and play it off as a joke! Y'know that kinda shit." Kyu told me... staring at someone's chest and playing it off as a joke is not flirting. But whatever I digress.

"Well ok... If you say so. I'm ready for this-" I hear a voice calling out to me!

"Hey! Devin!" There she is! Tiffany Maye is running up to me in a lovely sleeveless bluish-gray sweatshirt and a pair of jean-booty shorts. Dear god she looks even better than before... My eyes LITTERALLY Popped out of my head when I saw her.

 _I had to slingshot them back into his eye sockets, so I'm a witness. What is this an anime or a Hanna-Barbera Cartoon?!_

"Hey! Glad to see you made it. You look pretty nice." Tiffany said to me. I was wearing a periwinkle long-sleeve shirt with a white undershirt inside. The shirt had plaid black stripes on it, and I was wearing a pair of levi jeans with some cowboy boots. WHY Kyu picked out cowboy boots I will never know...?

"Hehe thanks. You look pretty nice too. No scratch that... you look just as beautiful as these gardens." She said flirt, so I'm flirting.

"Heheheheh. Oh stop you're just saying that you jerk!" She's blushing, it's actually working! Kyu was right!

"So shall we?" She said to me.

"Sure. Let's go." I said to her, and we started walking off, but suddenly I had felt a good ***SMACK*** on the ass! "OW!"

Tiffany looked at me confused. "Huh? You okay?" She asked me

"Uhhhh... yeah I'm good." I could feel Kyu behind me... with rapey stars in her eyes. EEEGGHH!

"You go ahead a few seconds I gotta do something. Just wait for me ok?" I said to her.

"Ok?" And then I scurried on over behind a tree.

"KYU! What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at her with an anime angry expression on my face.

"That was for good luck! I was trying to tell you before you left, go get 'me Tiger! Or should I say, "Ginger Snap"!" And she gave me a thumbs up.

"Ugh... Thanks I guess. And stop calling me Ginger Snap!" And with that I re-joined Tiffany for our date.

 **Tiffany's Perspective**

OH Wow! The garden is SOOOO beautiful! There are all of these amazing plant sculptures! There's a bunny, a cat, a fish! And it's SOOOOOO colorful here! So many colorful flowers. Petunias, Daisies, Irises, Snapdragons, and especially Roses. Roses of all colors too... kinda heightens the romance when you think about it.

"So uh... Tiffany? What did you and your mom talk about?" He asked me.

"Huh?" I said while looking at him. "You said you'd have a talk with your mom, right?" Oh yeah!

"Oh right, of course. Well... I tried to get on even terms with her... buuuuut we're still on the fence. Let's not focus on that ok? I kinda wanna just spend time getting to know... how you came up with such an amazing novel!" I was actually very interested in his novel. The story is heartfelt, and it kind of strikes a few emotional chords...If you know what I mean.

"Oh... well Electroman I've been writing ever since I was a kid! I've always been into superheroes and I just wanted to creat one myself. I was always inside because kids would always kinda pick on me for being a nerd. Y'know... normal nerd stuff. Heheh." He nervously shrugged.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I was kinda picked on too as a kid." I told him straight up, which is actually true by the way.

"What?! Seriously?! A P.Y.T like yourself being picked on at a young age? That's unfathomable." He said in surprise.

"Hmhmhmhm! Oh my god you're such a dork. You just used the word "Unfathomable" AND you made a Michael Jackson reference? How lame can you get?" I was teasing obviously. I actually really like Michael Jackson.

But then he made a move on me and put his arm around my shoulder... "Well I guess I'm just a nerd like that. Your hangin' out with this dork, so maybe that makes YOU a dork too." Oh. He's good.

"Hmhmhahah! You Jackass!" I pushed him away playfully. He's actually kinda fun to be around! This date is going well. I like this guy.

"So what about you Tiff? What's your deal? Why are you going to school?" He asked me.

"Ohhh to be a registered nurse. My major is un-decided though so, I'm just getting my core classes out of the way until I decide what I want to do with my life. I mean don't get me wrong! I have things to do, one of my favorites is cheerleading! I LOVE cheerleading. I'm the head cheerleader for the Dawnwood Dynasties in fact." True story, but you guys already knew that.

"Is that why James asked you out?" He asked me in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah. Guess he watched too many frat boy movies huh? Hahahah!" We shared a laugh while continuing to walk through the beautiful garden.

"Hahahahahah! Yeah!" But then he...grabbed my hand?

"Uhhhh..." I looked at him grabbing my hand, and then looked at his face. He really is kinda cute, I mean clothes make the man, but glasses add a touch of Je Ne Sais Quoi that that goes the extra mile.

We looked away from each other blushing profusely, and he scratched behind his ear. "OH uh... sorry if I'm going too far. Hehe." It's only been a few weeks since we've known each other, but still... I think I'm comfortable with him, so I'll let him have this. For now.

"Don't worry about it." I actually grab his hand to return the favor. "I actually think we should be moving faster!" I said with a bright and cheery smile.

"R-Really?!" He started to blush and tense up like I thought he would! Ha, he's so adorable.

"I meant down the pathway you dummy! Heheheh." He calmed down afterwards. That was just me messing with him.

"Your so cruel you know that?" And then he bumped my hips. So I bumped back and we held hands while walking through the luscious garden.

"Oh hold on! I think we need to make a pit stop." He said, and with that we did stop and he picked up one of the pink roses and gave it too me. "For you." He said... wow.

"Pink is my favorite color... how'd you know?" I said, genuinely surprised.

"Ohhh... I just had a hunch. Hehehe." I put the Rose in one of my hair bows and wrap my arms around his arm. He's not such a bad guy! I actually like him, despite the fact that he's a total nerdy spaz. I actually think it's kinda cute. It make him more fun to mess with!

"Ooh look! There's a special veranda we could go up too, I thought ahead and did something I think you're gonna like." He said.

"Oh I like surprises! Race ya?" Game on!

"You're on! On your mark, get set GO!" And we raced off, playing with each other all the way. There was a little bit of shoving, and false accusations of cheating, but we were playing and flirting so much that it was just too fun.

He's not like other guys, he's actually really cute, nice, genuine, and fun! That's how you know you made the right choice Tiff! I'm glad I went out with him again. This is exactly what I needed to get away from this whole situation with my mother.

Even though I'm not exactly sure what to do about my mother in particular, he at least tried to help. We do have a lot in common... and he's smart too. I Reckon I've found me someone I can wrangle in and take home! I'm so gonna ride this pony all the way till the end... *gasp* OOPS!

 _You just ended this chapter on another spicy zinger sister! Come back tomorrow when things get even spicier!_


	20. Dr Kyu's Therapy Session

_**Hello once again readers! Just a quick update before this chapter begins. If I don't get the episodes of Huniepop - A Romantic Comedy Anime out today, then I'll get them out the following day. This is because I'm pretty busy most of the time and only have but so much time to write for two whole hours. And writing a chapter takes at least 3 - 4 hours. So please bear with me. Anyways, it's time to explore a new side to Devin we've never seen before.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The following works referenced, quoted or parodied in this fiction belong to their respective creators and is not owned by the writer of this fanfiction.**_

 **Devin's Perspective**

This day has just been so great. I'm currently within the east side of the beautiful Botanical Gardens outside of Dawnwood, and the lush green, bright colors, and gorgeous plant life are all really nice. But they don't compare to the amazing young blonde right in front of me.

It was a nice, bright, and sunny day with the sky so blue and the sun shining down inside of a nice veranda we were sitting in. It was me and Tiffany Maye, and I gotta say... I'm still a little nervous. I mean she's a nice girl don't get me wrong but... wh-what if I say something bad or mess something up?!

I mean... I've done it once before. So what if I do it again? I'm sorry I'm just a perfectionist like that, mom instilled that mentality into me at such a young age. So naturally I'm inclined to make no mistakes... but here I am making mistakes already. But this time... it seems as though Tiffany is a little bit forgiving.

"Hey? What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." She says cheerfully while sitting down opposite of me.

"Huh? Ohhh it's nothing really. It's just hard to believe that I'm still on a date with the most popular cheerleader in our college." It really is hard to believe when you think about it. I mean... a scraggly, ginger nerd like me? Going out with this beautiful, young cheerleader? That sounds like something you'd see in a movie. In fact... I think that is something I saw in a movie!

 _Revenge of the Nerds. DUH. I told you._

Tiffany blinked twice and asked me "Why? I'm just a girl!" Oh Crap I'm already saying something wrong!

"D'AH! I'm sorry! I Just... dgh... It just seems like a pipe dream to be able to go out with a cheerleader who fits the "Popular Girl" Mold. Especially for a nerd like me. Granted I'm grateful that your actually taking a chance with me. Really I am. But... why ARE you going out with me if I may ask? You have so many other options at your disposal. And you pick me?" I asked her questioning her logic.

Tiffany looked down and face palmed herself.

 _RED ALERT! RED ALERT! SOMEONE'S TRIGGERED!_

"*Sigh* ...You want to know WHY I actually went out with you?" She asks while looking back at me.

"Well yeah. And again I'm incredibly grateful that you chose me. But you could just call me curious." I think I saved myself with that line.

Tiffany looked down and folded her arms. "It's like I said... you're not like other guys. I seriously don't like that "Popular Girl" Moniker everyone throws on me just because I'm a pretty girl who loves cheerleading and being active and friendly with everyone. I'm a human being with needs and preferences. Not just the popular girl who cheers for the football team at their games." ...Wow... she's so sure of herself. She's great.

"I've always been approached by several guys who wanted to "Date" me, but never truly get to "Know" me. Your the first guy I've ever been with that actually seemed genuine. Plus... I can relate to you. Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't always Little Ms. Popular... I've been bullied and picked on before. You know that don't you?" This is something new... Tiffany Maye? Picked on?!

"Oh... but why would anyone pick on you?" I asked her while blinking twice.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Just know that I've had my own fair share of being picked on in the past. And plus both of our mothers get on our nerves, and we're both striving for something... well me not so much. I mean, sure I want to be a registered nurse! But... I'm kind of still figuring out my major." She's laying out her feelings to me... She really does like me.

I smile a bit and touch her hand to offer her comfort. "Hey. Y'know if you like cheerleading so much, maybe you should just do that. You could still become a registered nurse asa side job and pursue a degree in Medical studies, but if Cheerleading is your passion, then you should do what I do." Tiffany looked at me slightly confused.

"You mean... like writing?" ... That came out wrong.

"Uhhhh... no. I meant do what you love. I love to write stories and fiction, you love cheerleading. So do what makes you happy. If you're a human being, human beings should have the free will to do what makes them happy. Your a bright, peppy, cheerful young girl with tons of spunk and personality, so I think you'd make a great cheerleader as a pro in the big leagues." I said to her with a smile.

She actually smiled back and blushed. She really BLUSHED! Ohhhhh I think I might explode! "Thanks Devin. You're really sweet. You know that?" We looked at each other, both of us had blue eyes so it was almost like I was staring into a mirror.

"Yeah. Thanks..." She started to close her eyes with a bright smile following and then she leaned in to me... *gasp* Is she going to plant one on me right here and now?! OH I can't believe It! The girl of my dreams is gonna kiss me!

And so I pucker my lips up REAL big, but then she opens her eyes and notices, peeling back a bit in surprise and puts one finger on my lips.

"Mhm?" I grunted. "Let's... not go too far. Yet. I'd appreciate it if we take things slow Devin. Ok?" She said with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Oh... Ok! Sure yeah..." I said slightly awkwardly... AWWWW MAN! I messed up again!

"How about this? Eskimo kiss instead?" ... That works for me.

"That would be perfect." And so we rubbed noses and I got up out of my seat. Offering her my hand to lead her out of the gardens.

"Madamoiselle. If you would?" I said playful.

"Oui Oui Monsieur." She said, as she took my hand and got up and we walked out of the garden hand in hand. I don't know whether to call us officially dating or just really close friends now, and maybe our relationship did develop a little quickly considering I've only known her for several weeks. But I know without a doubt in my mind I'm head over heels in love with her. And I'd do ANYTHING to make her mine.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

I'm so BOOOOORED. I'm just sitting on Devin's couch trying to watch something on TV. I know I wasn't supposed to go with him on his date, considering he's got a good grip on what I told him a few days back. But now I wish I had! Because there's nothing on TV! UGH!

I'm browsing through the channels and all I can see is news shows, dumb political red state reports, super drole cooking shows, and... OH hello? On Demand is your best friend.

I'm busy scrolling through it... I see the Adult section... I click on a title called "Fertile Fairies 9" Starring Misty Maye... OOOOOOH let the games begin.

But suddenly *gasp* THE AREA HAS BEEN BREACHED! The doors opening! SHIT! I dropped the remote too quick and it fell on the floor, but I picked it up and turned on Harvey Beaks instead. I wasn't sure if it was his mom or not, if it was I had to disappear quick!

"Kyu I'm back!" Oh thank god... "Ohhhh it's just you Ginger Snap." I went back to on demand. Thank fucking god.

"What's up with you?" He asks me. "Oh nothing, just chillaxin' back like a balla' watching... Cartoons."

"Watching Cartoons?"

"Watching Cartoons."

"Watching Porn on my TV?" Oh shit he's seen TFS.

"Watching porn...?"

"Are you?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. "No." I said with a squeaky voice.

"Good cause that'd be bad." How bad you might ask? "What exactly is "Bad"?" I ask nervously...

"My mom would kill me, and you'd have no sex for a week." OHHHH Shit that's bad.

"That's pretty bad... HEY WAIT! You're paying me to help you! That's not fair!"

"Yeah well this is my house. And as long as your under my roof, you'll do as I ask because it's MY house. Or... rather it's my mom's house." Wow... *sniff Sniff* They grow up so fast.

"Oooooh well look at you. Mr. Back-sass over here. You've learned well my young Padawan." Now the chosen one is ready to become a Jedi. He's so close I can feel it! My little Ginger Snap is taking root... Damn I'm good aren't I?

In case you're wondering what exactly I said to him that one night I played Dr. Sugardust with him, I'll take you back and reflect on what exactly has been going on in his head.

 _Flashback Begins_

So imagine, we're sitting in a room, I'm on a chair wearing a sexy therapist outfit, similar to the one I wore before when I first met this dude, and I have a clipboard in my hands ready to take down some serious notes.

"Alright, now tell me what's been going on inside? Start from the beginning... or middle... Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing because I don't have a doctor's license, but tell me shit anyways!" Hey calm your tits people, I'm givin' it my best shot here!

"Well...as far back as I can remember...I've always been put in this...Agh it's hard to explain." He said to me while looking at the ceiling... Don't know why he's looking at the ceiling. Why do people always do that in therapy sessions? Like dude, I'm right the fuck over here. The Ceiling can't talk.

"Well then don't "Tell" me. Show me by telling me about your experiences." It's funny though, the writer can't forgive himself for the mistake he made in the last chapter with the writing itself! HA!

 _Kyu I swear to god!_

Alright, Alright chill out jeez. I was just kidding.

"Well... I guess I should start back from when I was a boy..." And now ladies & gentlemen... A flashback... WITHIN a flashback! *gasp* FLASHBACK-CEPTION! GO!

 _A flashback WITHIN a flashback begins_

 _"As far as I can remember, my mom has always been the hand that rocks my cradle..."_ Ew. Gross.

"NOT LIKE THAT!... Egh... _But what I mean is she's the one who raised me, taught me everything I know, and instilled this... passion for writing inside of me. She kept me protected, and made me feel safe and warm."_

I can see Devin being born... his mother holding him in her arms...

" _What a beautiful baby...Hello little one...he has...oh my gosh he has his father's freckles... and his eyes..."_ SPEAKING of his father...Just as her mother was talking...

" _Sorry I'm late honey...!"_ And the man of the hour arrives! He was a red-haired man with a short-cut hairstyle and freckles just like Devin. He had beer stains on his shirt which was slate colored with buttons, and he was lamenting with his mouth drooping down. You could litterally SMELL the booze on him from like... A mile away.

Everyone turned and looked at him like "WTF?" As he strolled in and fell to his knees intoxicated. " _Did I miss the party? I'm sorry honey... I was out tonight. You knew I was gonna come sooner or later! Right? Lemme see our baby."_ The father, who's name is Dwayne by the way, reached out for little baby Devin. But mama bear wasn't havin' that drunken bullshit.

" _I cannot believe you Dwayne... you show up late for your child's birth?! And your drunk no less?! How the hell could you?... Y'know I know your constantly sad and depressed over your lost dreams, but that doesn't mean that you have to drown out your sorrows in beer! Your such a deadbeat now that I can't even trust you with our baby!"_ She yelled.

" _What...? What did you say?! He's... he's my soon too dammit!...Give me... my ba..by... "_ And he fell over, piss-ass drunk and threw up.

The scene shifted back to us, and Devin continued to relay to me his past. " _Ever since then... mom has been so protective. She never wanted me to grow up to be like him, because she could never forgive herself for the mistake she made. She became rather bitter, but in a way you couldn't see. She worked so hard to be in my life that... she felt as though I was her only joy."_

The next scene is between Devin and his mother, you can see Devin being read a story by his mom. Sparking his love of books and writing.

 _" So the boy . . . the boy must die?" asked Snape quite calmly._

" _And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."_

 _Another long silence. Then Snape said, "I thought . . . all these years . . . that we were protecting him for her. For Lily."_

" _We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength," said Dumbledore, his eyes still tight shut. "Meanwhile, the connection between them grows ever stronger, a parasitic growth: Sometimes I have thought he suspects it himself. If I know him, he will have arranged matters so that when he does set out to meet his death, it will truly mean the end of Voldemort."_

 _Dumbledore opened his eyes. Snape looked horrified. "You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?"_

" _Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?"_

" _Lately, only those whom I could not save," said Snape. He stood up. "You have used me."_

" _Meaning?_ _"_

" _I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter —"_

" _But this is touching, Severus," said Dumbledore seriously. "Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?"_

" _For HIM?" shouted Snape. "Expecto Patronum!" From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe: She landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office, and soared out of the window. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were full of tears._

" _After all this time?"_

" _Always," said Snape._

 _"Mom...Is it true that Harry has to die?..."_

 _"Yes son. Sometimes hard decisions have to be made for the good of others, but not everyone has the strength to build up the courage to make those decisions. Dumble did what he thought was right."_

 _"But... that's not right. He raised him just for him to die in the end. That isn't right mom!"_ She's reading him Harry Potter books at the age of what... 8? 9? 10? No wonder the kid is a shut-in.

" _I know it's not right In context, but the benefits of it will benefit others greatly. You have to pick and choose what needs to be done and make sacrifices in order to make things work. Even if it tears you up inside... and out in the end."_ Kinda reminds you of someone doesn't it?

With that being said... the flashback is almost over. But now we shift to the school scene, elementary my dear friends. As Devin is seen reading more Harry Potter...

" _My love of books and writing kinda distanced me from other kids... while most would be on the playground, playing on the jungle gym, or simply running around playing tag or sliding down the slide... i'd be in the corner reading Harry Potter."_

Devin's just sittin' there reading, minding his own business, when all of a sudden some kids come up to antagonize him. Because Y'know, kids are little fucking assholes.

" _Hey freckle face!"_ One of the little boys said. Devin looked up at the boys, there were three of them standing over him, and took his attention away from the book he was reading.

" _Your stuck reading again?"_

 _"Your such a bookworm! How about you come and actually do something instead of burn your eyes out in that long boring book!"_ Devin really didn't know how to respond, but he just said...

" _I-I'm perfectly fine reading my book thank you."_ *sigh* ... poor kid.

" _Oh yeah? Let me see what you're reading!"_ One of the bigger kids snatched the book from him and held it upside down.

" _Hey! Give it back! I was reading it!"_ He said. " _Harry Potter and the... What is this word?! Pho...e-nix?"_ The kid said out loud.

" _It's pro-bounced Phoenix! Now give it back!"_ The kids would exactly let up, so instead they tossed the book back and forth Monkey in the Middle style. Making poor Devin cry his eyes out.

" _Hey guys catch!"_

 _"Yeah over here!"_

 _"GIVE IT BAAACK!"_ Devin screamed.

 _Flashback within flash back ends_

" _And so... ever since then I've been the victim to constant teasing. Even through middle school I was teased, for being a ginger nerd who likes books so much. But the worst part of it was how my mom... she never got better throughout her divorce. And constantly forced her own ideals on me..."_

His mom was a bit of a workaholic herself, she would always make her son study more often ass a child so he would get into a good school for long hours, not really giving him time to have friends. It wasn't until he grew older that he found people he could actually relate to. He went to college... and then... _Everything changed..._

 **Devin's Perspective**

"Oooooh well look at you. Mr. Back-sass over here. You've learned well my young padawan." She's using Star Wars references now? Just what HAS she been watching on my TV?

"What do you mean Kyu?" I ask her while raising my eyebrow. Kyu got up off of my couch and patted my head.

"Oh nothing Ginger Snap." She's calling me GINGER SNAP AGAIN!

"I thought I told you not to call me that?! Stop it Kyu or else I'll eat all of the nerds candy in my stash under the bed and make you watch!" She likes Candy as much as I do, so watching me eat it all would be torturous for her.

"*Gasp* ...Well watch out ladies & gentlemen we have a badass ova' here." Kyu then suddenly grabs my by the crotch! What is with her? She's fucking crazy!

"Ahaha!... Why are you?!"

"Yep! Your balls have finally dropped kid. Looks like you've finally learned how to stand up for yourself. I gotta say your a fast learner." She said to me. I kinda looked own and smiled.

"Well... actually I've always been able to do something like that. I just... never had a reason too. That is... until I fell in love." Kyu slightly groaned once I said that.

"Huh? Kyu what's your deal?" Seriously? Isn't she supposed to be happy for me?

"... *sigh* ... Nothing man. Y'know what?" She turned around and smiled warmly. "I'm happy for you! I mean... I just wanted to make you a babe magnet, or at least get you laid. But clearly, the mission has changed. So whatever floats your boat I'm cool with at this point... it wouldn't be the first time I've helped a person fall in love." She said to me.

"Well isn't that what you're supposed to do?" She is a LOVE Fairy after all.

"Ugh! NO! Love fairies are supposed to make babe magnets, not cute couples. We're all about the sex, not the love. Some people get that confused and-" I'm gonna stop her right there.

"Well maybe there's more to being a love fairy then meets the eye. You just haven't learned it yet." I told her.

"Excuse me?! Are you trying to tell me how to do my job?" She said while raising her voice.

I put my hands up in defense and a nervous sweat drop poured down my head. "Hey hey not at all. I'm just saying. People develop Kyu, and we learn new things. You might be over ... 300 years old. But in terms of maturity, your still developing. You know a lot of things I don't, but that doesn't mean you can't figure out something new. You've taught me something... so I thought that maybe I could just... tell you something you never knew." I say back to her, telling her with the utmost sincerity.

Kyu's eyes widened... "...Wow...I... I never thought of it that way. Thanks Ginger Snap." *sigh* ...Y'know what? Forget it. I'm not even mad anymore.

"You're welcome Kyu." She held her hands out for a hug, but as soon as I come into her arms for one, the door starts to open.

"OH SHIT! I'M GONE!" She dissapears within a pink puff cloud of smoke! What?! Just like that?!

"*cough cough cough* Kyu! *cough Cough cough*" I tried to get the pink smoke out of my face, but it was hard to see anything in here. And when the smoke finally cleared...

"Devin..." Mom was standing right behind me.

I turned around and looked at her. "Oh... heheh... Hi mom." She was wearing her business suit and had brown hair that extended past her shoulders, as well as mom glasses and her hair wrapped in a small ponytail.

 _Wait... is that? ... No way! That game doesn't take place until three years later! ...I think?... Man the timeline of the Huniepop games are so damn confusing. How is it that Kyanna ages forwards and Tiffany ages backwards?_

Mom hung up her coat and asked me if I had left the house. "Actually I did leave the house today." Mom gasped! Wondering why I would be outside.

"You did?! Oh my goodness finally. What did you do today? Did you go out and actually search for a job? A scholarship? Or did you just go to the library again and read books & play MMORPG's all day?" She's stereotyping me again. I hate it when she does that...

"No mom. I... Actually went out with someone today. A friend. A REAL-LIFE friend." I said to her.

"Ohhh that's good. How did that go?" She asked me.

"It went better than I expected..." It truly did.

"Well I'm glad for you sweetheart. Your always locked in your room so much, it's refreshing to see you expanding your horizons. Maybe if you get a simple job then you could afford to hang out with more people." She's a business woman so... she's always pressing me to get a job, or start my own business when in reality I just want to write books. But I find it funny how she's the one who read books to me as a child and sparked my love OF books, and yet she wants me to open up like... a book shop or something.

"Thanks mom. But I have other friends Y'know." I said to her.

"If you do then why don't you call or talk to them?" She said while leaning on the counter top folding her arms.

"I dunno, I'm busy trying to figure things out I guess."

"That's the problem Devin! There's nothing really to figure out, you just need to get out more. I hate seeing you stuck inside this little bubble of yours. As your mother it's my duty to make sure you grow up right, so some social interaction might be good for you." She said.

"Wish you had said that when I was younger..." I had said underneath my breath.

Mom's eyes widened, and she looked kind of angry. Then the next thing you hear is the footsteps of her heels... and then ***SMACK*!**

My right cheek was red and her hand was up... "Don't you EVER get smart with me young man. I am your mother and you will respect me as such..." She had an angry but... remorseful look on her face. I looked down in shame and apologized for what I said.

"I'm... I'm sorry mom. You're right that was out of line." But then she stepped down to me. And hugged me.

"Look Devin... I know back then... I held you back from the world because... well I was afraid that if you were exposed to it to early then I'd lose you and you'd end up like your father...the world is a cruel and horrible place to be in sometimes... and if there was ever an instance in which it would taint the heart of my little baby boy... swallowing you and drowning you in the booze of... of corruption and darkness... then I would be the one to protect you from it." She said while looking down.

"But that time is over now... you're all grown up. And I want you to spread your wings and fly. So I'M sorry... sorry I didn't let you grow up the way you wanted... but it was all just to protect you and raise you the right way. If I could go back... I'd do it a more efficient way. But just know... it was all out of love honey." I hugged my mother and returned her loving embrace.

"...Thanks mom."

 _ **Sorry this came so late guys, but this is just a little mini-chapter to hold you over until I can get a handle on my schedule. I MAY come out with a chapter tomorrow though, so stay tuned.**_


	21. Passion - The Third Date

_**Hey Everyone! I'm back under a new moniker, and like I said the Huniepop series isn't going anywhere. I'd like to thank you all again for all the views I've been receiving. I'm almost at 9,000 views! That is MASSIVE. So again thank you all so much. I didn't think my fanfiction would get this popular.**_

 _ **So now we return to Tiffany & Devin's relationship. We also see another side of Devin we've NEVER seen before. Also, I promise…. PROMISE that this time it won't take me over a week to bring you these episodes. There's a legitimate reason as to why I've been slacking as of late. And it's not just cause I'm busy all the time, that's only part of it. I'll explain at the end of the chapter.**_

 **Tiffany's Perspective**

Things are getting really hot n' heavy… I'm sweating a bit, and it's especially jarring as the sweat is trickling down my neck and into the cleavage in my shirt making it all icky and wet. Things felt sort of tingly inside, the sensation that you get when you're in heat and you just KNOW you have to do something to make the feeling go away.

So I took off my skirt, unbuttoned my shirt and opened up my locker. I could already feel it down under… so I started to take off my panties…. As well as my bra…. And once I took them off I decided I need some extra support….

So I opened up my locker and got out my gym bag, then brought out a new set of clothes! Immediately changing into them afterward. Yeah, I had just come from cheerleading practice and I was SOOOO sweaty. Cheerleading can be physically exhausting sometimes y'know?

 _What? Were you expecting to see something? You dirty perverts. =w=_

Guess who's waiting for me outside? Of course it would have to be my "Best" friends, Audrey & Nikki. Nikki is only waiting for me because she has to go to work and she needs a ride, and Audrey… well I can't get rid of her! Hahahah… Well I literally can't. If I didn't come with her to the Nutmeg then I'd never hear the end of it.

I'm spending as much time as I can with them…. But with what's happened recently, priorities are changing. Or at the very least, things are getting interesting. You see, I've been spending a lot of time with this guy I like. I mean sure, he's a ginger faced nerd who's a little on the scrawny side, but he's genuine.

He's really nice, knows how to push a girl's buttons the right way, and can keep me up at night for hours with his riveting stories! By the way they're all written down, I don't do oral. He's not like everyone else that I've currently met that tried to lust after me. In fact…. Instead of "telling" you…..

 _Ok ladies & gentlemen… FLASHBACK TIIIIIME! AGAIN! And what is WITH all of the flash backs in this arc? I know we're supposed to tell a story here but, come on! I wanna get to juicy stuff! Don't gimme this short trip down memory lane filler bullsh-_

Do you guys remember James Monroe? Yeah, your favorite uh… *clears Throat* Douchebag? Excuse my French. Well like I said, he tried to date me once…. It didn't work out well to say the least.

He's the Linebacker for the Dawnwood Dynasties team, and with him being the star player, and me being the captain of the cheerleading squad, EVERYONE started shipping us together worse than Tumblr devs who ship random Disney couples together that make no sense. There was always talk about how we would make such an "Interesting" couple because of how he was so popular and how I was so popular.

Take this for example…. Imagine the girls' locker room again but this time we're in the…. *sigh* shower room. Keep your hands to yourself. I had just come from a nice, relaxing shower after a long day of practice outside in the field with the girls, and then two of my other friends, Rachel & Kelly decide to start chatting me up as I start to change back into my normal school girl outfit. I love my outfits; they are so CUTE! Especially the one with the little red bows that tie up my pigtails.

"So Tiffany, I heard a couple things around campus that I'm not really sure you'll like to heaaaaaaar…." And then Kelly starts giggling, but Rachel comes in putting her bra on as well, then starts to slowly bring her legs into her panties and pull them up.

"Kelly, drop it. That's not even true and you know it." She said while lacing her bra up.

"What's not true?" I asked them while looking back and forth between them.

"I've heard a couple things around campus that James Monroe has the hots for you. Y'know the Line-back of the team? The one with the brown eyes?" Kelly said.

"Oh my god he totally has AMAZING brown eyes." Rachel said while strapping her bra on.

"They're like Hershey's kisses inside of a white chocolate Reese's cup. *MWAH!* Perfection." Kelly stated while smacking her lips with her hand. Now they've made me hungry…...

"Oh my god I know right?!" You know that annoying gossip thing that girls do? Even in college? *sigh* Oh man…. I guess Bowling For Soup was right after all…... N-Not that I listen to Bowling for Soup I just uh…. I happen to know about a few songs by them. Heheh…

"HEY! Can I get an answer as to what you're talking about? What about the linebacker having the hots for me?" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Well DUH. He's hot, so you should TOTALLY go and date him like… NOW." Rachel said.

I just continued packing my stuff in my locker and without giving a uh…. Oh my what's the best word to replace this kind of thing? Uhhhhmm…. Without giving a Fudge. YEAH! That. Without giving a FUDGE I just responded like "Yeah sorry not interested."

"WHAT?!" Both girls gave me looks as if they've seen a ghost or something. They're mouths were hanging wide open too.

"B-but it's practically traditional law that the popular, blue-eyed, blonde girl dates the best and most popular AND the best-looking guy on the team! Haven't you seen I Love You, Beth Cooper?!" Ok I think Rachel needs a reality check.

So I turned around to her and said… "Ok. ONE, I did see that movie. And the popular blonde girl didn't end up with the jock in the end, she ended up with a nerd. Or at least considering him as a romantic interest. And Two. Why should I date someone I don't even know all that well? This is not Disney, Fairy tale, high school romance status-based fiction that was written by a 16-year-old who just discovered what "Sex" is. So I'm sorry but I'd rather check things out for myself." And I walked off without a word. Leaving them relatively speechless.

 _And NOW the flashback is over. Damn that monologue was real…. And kinda meta in a way. Respect Cheerleader. Respect._

And now it's back to present day, where Audrey & Nikki are waiting on the sidelines for me on the bleachers. Nikki's kinda just looking out into the field while Audrey's just sitting there texting her life away wondering where I am. She gets pretty impatient sometimes so I gotta hurry up a bit before she blows her red top off!

 _Hey don't even make that kinda joke! She doesn't even have tits like that. I know how it feels to be a DLC character…... *sigh* The Struggle continues._

"Urgh. My god! What is taking Tiff so long?! It's been over 25 fucking minutes!" Audrey yelled as she looked at her phone waiting for a response while holding her fist up in the air.

Nikki just blinks twice with her arms on her knees and says to herself "Maybe she's hiding from a banshee that could break windows with her voice…." Nikki that's…. jeez that's so hurtful.

 _OOOOH Mama felt that burn! It hurts like a BITCH._

"EXCUSE ME?! I can hear you y'know!" Audrey heard Nikki say what she said. Nikki looked back at her.

"Well excuuuuuuuse me Princess. You might wanna yell a little louder though, I don't think they heard you all the way on the other side of the field." Ooooooh and that just made Audrey's ire go up even higher…. Hey that rhymed! __

"-facepalm- Nikki…. I swear to god…. If you take that tone with me ONE MORE TIME…. I'm going to go to your home…..dump all of your game systems in a bucket of piss, and then have a prostitute use the game controllers as vibrators if you keep GETTING SMART WITH ME!" Oh my…..

Nikki swallowed a bit after hearing such cruel and disturbing words. "You wouldn't dare…." Nikki said with a spooked look on her face.

"I've been a stripper before, so I know people. TRY ME." Audrey put her hands on her hips, asserting her dominance over Nikki and telling her that she wasn't gonna tolerate that sass.

Nikki sat down like she was taking a seat in the emo corner. "I'll just be sitting here playing my Nintendo 3DS now…. reasons like this are why you're never invited to my house." She said out loud.

"OH come on Nik. I was just kidding! Do I look like I know any prostitutes? But seriously cut that shit out it's getting fucking annoyin-"

"Hey!" And here I come! Waving my normal cheery wave. I gotta go get my girls of course, seemingly they're the only friends I got in this college besides the rest of the cheer squad. Out of everyone I know on campus, and trust me there's A LOT of people I know on campus, they are the only ones I hang out with….. Is that weird?

"Tiff! There you are, ya hooker! It's about time." Audrey said with her hands on her hips while I make my way over.

"Sorry, I had to get dressed first! You seriously didn't expect me to go out with my cheerleading outfit on did you?" I only wear it during the games. Plus it could get really dirty! You know how expensive this thing was?

"No I expected you to go out wearing a two-piece string bikini with a tampon in between your legs- OF course not! I was just getting impatient. –frown,accompanied by a small fart noise-" Did…. Anyone else hear that?

"Sorry to keep you waiting girls. Eh-…. What's wrong with Nikki?" Nikki looks like she's seen a really scary horror movie or something. And she's shaking in fetal position?

"OH hey Tiffany. Don't mind me I'm just playing my Nintendo 3DS while a certain red-haired bitch picks up the slack for violating my private space." What?! What does she mean by that?

"EWWW! Don't make it sound like I molested you! GOD get out more you freakin' hermit! And I said I was kidding. Now why don't we just get out of here already? –sniffs the air twice- It wreaks of douchebag…" You can smell the cologne he's wearing from a mile away? Just how many times were you guys on each other? Though to be honest, douches aren't exactly hesitant with their cologne. They spray so much they end up smelling like an old lunch lady during sloppy joe Tuesdays back in the day. YUCK.

\- Nutmeg Café, 4:43 PM-

"So then I was all like "Yeah well next time I should be on top." and he was all like "But you like being dominated." Like a fucking mind reader or some shit! I mean sure I like being dominated sometimes, but throw a girl a bone and her ride a pony sometimes for gods sakes! Though to be fair he did have a good pull-out game but I…."

That's Audrey. We're all sitting in the middle of Nutmeg Café on Nikki's day off. It seems like she's not really enjoying herself…..

She's just kind of sitting there with her hand on her face just looking like she can't stand Audrey's stories of her exploits with her … "Ex" James. It's hard, but we both agreed to be there for Audrey. I don't want her to go back into her drug habit, but neither of us are willing to tell her to just forget about James. I mean she can't really let it go… and I don't really blame her.

What he did was in-excusable, and I hope he gets his Just Desserts for what he did to Audrey. But still…. I wish she would just leave him alone and cure her drug habit. She's so miserable…. But that's why we're here. To try and cheer her up! Make her happy.

"So when I was about give it up to him he had the GALL to try and thrust me against the wall, then the little cock tease used his little guy to titillate me with his body heat. I swear he had a-"

Nikki cleared her throat for a second.

"Ok….. first of all, a "Cock Tease" only applies to women. And second, it sounds like he was teasing you pretty good. Isn't that what you wanted out of sex?" She's kind of got a point…. N-not that I would know anything about that! …. Uh… Sex I mean…..I'm a virgin so….yeah.

"What?! No! Either give me the real thing or don't give it at all. I like it hard and rough, not this playful, romantic….. STUFF! Although I mean…. I DID love James at the time but as of right now I regret ever fucking with that asshole. He's probably bangin' the boobs off of that stupid Kelly bimbo right now." Audrey folded her arms on the table and looked away.

Nikki just sipped her cup of Decaf, then after putting her cup down she said "Y'know he's not coming back right?" She continued sipping.

"I know that! I don't want him too. What I want, is to just continue living my life and having as much fun as possible. Love was cheap shit anyways, who's got fuckin' time for it right? Just a bunch of frilly, froo-froo, ooey-gooey, lovey-dovey, cutesy-wootsy-" She kept going On and ON and OOOOOOOON…..

Nikki looked at me while Audrey continued to ramble, and then put two fingers to her head like she was shooting a gun. Then muttered the words "Kill me." Inaudibly while making a face. I gotta admit that made me giggle a little. Hhmhmh! But still that's not ok. Audrey really needs help right now.

"*Ring Ring Ring* Hey Is that…. *hears the huniepop theme song* Ooooh!" That means my phone is ringing. Looks like I gotta take this. It might be a literal call or a text I don't know?

"Ohhhh it's just Devin." Thank goodness. He texted me, I needed to see him. I can always count on him to brighten up my day, hehehe!

"Goo-Goo Gaga, gag me, frag me, valentine, hearts, chocolates, candies & roses materialistic, maddening, idiotic, fake-ass, fairy-tale BULLSHIT!" Audrey got so angry that she pounded the table with her fists making me drop my phone and Nikki spill her cup of Decaf…. All over her lap shorts….

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GODDAMIT AUDREY!" Nikki looked mad, considering she had a coffee stain right on her pants I would be kind of mad too. Though I wouldn't shout….. THAT loud.

"Oh…. Whoops. Sorry about that Nik." Hey! She said sorry! That's different, right?!

There's a BIG vein mark on Nikki's head, but she decided to let things go for the better right now and clean things up. "IT'S OK…I PROMISE IT'S OKAY AUDREY…" She squished her cup and crushed in her hands, trying not to get super mad over what just happened.

Oh man this is getting awkward! I gotta do something! "Uhhhhhhhhhh…. So hey guys have you met this guy I'm going out with?!" I immediately showed them both Devin's picture, starting off with Nikki first. Please break the ice, Please break the ice, PLEASE break the ice?!  
"Huh? You're going out with someone? When did you have a boyfriend?" Nikki said to me.

"Oh he's not my boyfriend YET per se. He just uhhhh…. Well we've been hangin' out recently." And it's been awesome!

"Seriously? Your dating someone? Tch. Well good luck, I just hope he doesn't break your heart." Thanks for the sentiment Audrey….

"Do you EVER shut up?" Nikki said.

"Do you ever stop giving me sass?" Audrey said back to her.

"Here girls!" I yelled out loud, causing both of them to look at me.

"Why don't you check out his picture?!" I said nervously while my eye started to twitch.

I first gave my phone to Nikki like I said. It looked like she approved of his nerdy look. "Hmmmm…. He's alright looking I guess." That's her way of saying she likes him.

"Thanks Nikki! He's a really sweet guy. He's not like all the other douche-nozzles in our school." Truth.

"Well if he makes you happy, I'm good with that." She then non-chalantly just tossed my phone back to me.

"Audrey you wanna check him out?" I looked at her and asked.

"Why? Afraid I might steal him from ya?" She said giving me a sly smile, she was just kidding! We both shared a laugh to lighten the mood a little. I mean she HAS to be kidding right?... Right?!

"Here just look at him." I said after laughing a bit with Audrey. She then took the phone from me and after two seconds she had a look of disapproval on her face. "Who's this Briefers Rock wannabe?" She said…..

"I-it's my uhhhhhh….. he's just a friend of mine. I know he kind of looks like a nerd, but he's really cool!" I said to her trying to keep up the cheer.

"Kind of?! Tiff, this guy looks like a straight up nub. I've dated a douchebag before, so that's saying a lot. You deserve soooooo much better than this whimp. You should get yourself a guy who is much more attractive looking than that. I mean sure he might understand you n' junk, but does he pack it in the sack? Can he rub one out? To be honest I bet he probably rubs one out to your cheerleading photos on the school website. Hemhmhmmh." …. I cannot believe she just said that….. This is where I draw the line… I got up out of my seat…..And Audrey looked up at me with Nikki doing the same.

"Hmmm? What's your problem Tiff?" She said…

"Excuse me…. I have to go now." I then snatched the phone from her hand, and Audrey gave me this surprised look on her face. I then huffed it and puffed it out of there.

"What the hell? Was it something I said? The fuck is her problem?" She said while looking back at me leaving. "I was just being honest!"

"A little too honest if you ask me…." Nikki said while folding her arms. "She's not even in a relationship, and yet your joking about stealing him, and then you joke about how he might be jacking it to her photos? That's going a little far Audrey. You've been running your mouth too much again." Nikki also got up from her seat and started to leave.

"You've somehow become even MORE of a bitch with him gone than you were with him in your life. We've tried helping you out…. But now you're just a bothersome burden to bear. You should seriously get your act together. Or at least get some counseling so you can get over yourself. But why should I tell you? I have only told you like….what? 350 million fucking times by now?"

Audrey blinked twice and then looked at Nikki speechless. Her friends were leaving her behind…. I almost feel bad for her….. but I can't be near her right now with what she said. Devin's… not like that. He's supposed to be different. Right?

Nikki then continue out the door and left Audrey to sulk on her own. She was just left sitting there to stew on what we've said. This got Audrey to think…

" _Awww shit…man…..why do I always have to be such a….?"_ Audrey was so pained and hurt…..she shed a tear. But this time she had no one to blame but herself and her bitterness.

Now back to me, I'm outside, walking fast towards my car. I have had enough for one day, so I just decided to go home. But before I could reach my car, I passed by a mysterious figure on a nearby tree.

"Hmmmm?" I said while looking to my left. "Ohhhhh…... It's just you. What's shakin' bacon? You come to make me feel better with your black magic that you call "Charm"?"

 **Devin's Perspective**

Im walking up the steps to the learning commons AKA the library of the University of Glenberry. But this time it's not for studying, nor is it for reading books….. It is for…. SOCIALIZATION! That is if… I find him up here. Trey Davidson. The guy you all met during Kyanna's relationship arc? He can be usually found up here or in the band room. You know how guys love getting into study groups and talking inside those little cupboard rooms with chairs and tables & sealed glass doors? That's where I'd imagine he'd be.

So I creeped around a little bit, and I found a couple study groups. One for biology, one for Anatomy, one for yoga… eeeegghh one for martial…arts? Are they holding clubs in here- _*HIYAH!*_ OHHHH….. wow I didn't… know you could take down a guy like that using his neck.

 _No innocent college students were harmed off-screen at any time during this fanfiction._

  
As soon as I got to the back of the learning commons, I finally came across Trey and his girlfriend who is- OHHHH MY GOD. She's hot. And I mean HAWT. She has a body that looks like it was drawn by Hiro Mashima. Plus her boobs are like two enormous pillows that you'd seriously want to just…. Lay on.

I can't help it, I know I'm supposed to love Tiffany but my thoughts went inside a dream bubble and I started to imagine myself nestled between her mammaries…. While she had wings that flew me over a field of pastries…. Specifically donuts….. MMMMM DONUTS…..

"Yo?... Yo Dev? You good?" Huuuuh?... _I can't hear you I'm flying over the donut plains while riding the pussy wagon…. Please call bac-_ OH SHIT! I FORGOT I'M STILL IN THE LEARNING COMMONS!

"AH! Ohhh… sorry dude." I spaced out. I must've been watching too much Ecchi anime. What can I say, boobs are the best part of a woman's body.

Trey blinked at me twice and put his hands on his sides, raising his eyebrow. "You alright bruh? It seemed like you was trippin' on som' shit."

"Oh I'm fine I just kinda…ate a lot of donuts." If I told him WHY I was "trippin'" I'd probably find myself in a trash can somewhere.

 _-later-_

"Hey! Thanks for joining us. Trey was getting restless in here. Anymore time together and I thought he'd get frisky with me. *giggles*"

"Oh hush girl! You know what happens in the sack STAYS in the sack." Trey playfully bumped his girlfriend on the side. *sigh* …. I wish I was like that with Tiffany. Speaking of which! Why hasn't she answered my text back?

"You're welcome. I needed someone to study with anyway. Although is it really just you two in here?" It does seem a little awkward to be studying with a guy & his girl.

"Yeah pretty much. Though we don't mind any company. It's coo'. So what's been good manz? You uh… "Gettin' it in?" Trey said while wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Uhhhhhh…..Yes?" I didn't know how to answer that.

"OH F'real? What's yo' kill count? Are you getting out more or bringing some peeps in?" What's he talking about? Is he talking about sex? Friends? Parties?! All three?! I'm so confused?

" Uhhhh…. You could say that. I have been going on dates with this one girl recently." Trey's girlfriend gasped.

"Wow really? That is Awesome! And Unexpected. I mean, no offense but you don't seem like "Dating" material." SOME taken.

"Ugghhh….. None taken! None at all." Trey could sense the sarcasm, he looked at Kyanna with a duck face look, this gave her all she needed.

"Ok I'll be quiet now. TwT" She cried silly anime tears and had a cat like smile on expressing her embarrasement.

"Anyway… that's dope bruh! Who's the lucky lady?" I took out my Tiger Orange Huniebee and showed them Tiffany's picture.

"*gasp* Oh my god! It's Tiffany?!" She sounded so surprised. This response is actually kind of normal. As offended as I was, she is kind of right. It's still a bit iffy to believe that she's really going out with me.

"DAAAAAYUM. You goin' out with the finest cheerleader on the squad? Mah boi you are gettin' it!" Trey gave me a hand-slap, clap and then snap kind of handshake that honestly kind of hurt my hand. My god he has a firm handshake.

"Ouch…." I said a little quietly.

"I can't believe your actually going out with the hottest Cheerleader on the squad! Tiffany's great, I'm sure you'll love her! Good for you man! You know what? ….. I take it back! If Tiffany sees something in you, then I'm sure your dating material after all!" She said. That….. made up for the last comment %110. And it made me feel better about myself. I blushed a lot…. But hey it made me feel good. I blush when I feel a little….. bashful alright?!

Suddenly though, my phone started ringing. And it looks like….

"Oh speak of the devil. That's Tiffany right now, she's actually calling me. You guys mind if I take this for a second?" I ask them politely.

"Sure dawg." He said while giving me the thumbs up.

\- Two-Way Call: 4:54 PM-

Tiffany: Hello?

Devin: Hello Tiff?

Tiffany: Hey….

Devin: What's the matter? You sound sort of miffed.

Tiffany: Oh nothing! I'm just…well….. I wanted to….you mind if I…?

Devin: Speak in syllables, not fragments my beautiful, young cheerleader.

Tiffany: Oh shut up! Hmhmhmhmh! …. Uhhhhh… sorry I'm out of whack today. My friend Audrey said something that….. "Got" to me. But I'm fine now! I was wondering if you wer eon campus?

Devin: Yeah of course I am. I actually have night classes.

Tiffany: Sounds great! You mind if we just hand out a bit before class starts?

Devin: I'd love too!

Tiffany: OK!

Devin: Yeah! Tiffany: Sure! Both: Sounds great! –both blush over the phone- Uhhhhhhh….

Devin: You go first. Tiffany: No no- You go first, I insist.

Devin: Nah it's ladies first remember?

Tiffany: -sigh- …. I'll… I'll just see you when I come on Campus. I'll meet you at the front entrance ok? We can just… I dunno sit around and chat about stuff, or maybe explore the campus or go read some books in the learning commons or something.

Devin: To be honest Tiffany…..that does sound a little boring. Maybe we could jazz it up and do something a little more fun. I have a couple of ideas.

Tiffany: If I was being honest… I don't really care if it's boring. I just wanted to spend some time with you.

Devin: -blushes profusely- ….Wow…y-you really want to see me that badly?

Tiffany: Well uh….Yeah you could say that. I don't need to repeat myself do I? –blushes as well-

Devin: No…. I would like that. I'll meet you at the front entrance soon.

Tiffany: Great! I'll see you then!

Devin: Alright!

Tiffany: Bye-bye ya' big adorkable ginger! –hangs up-

 **Devin's Perspective** __

She called me "Adorkable" ….. I turned to Trey & asked him… "Hey Trey? Is it a compliment o an insult when someone calls you "Adorkable"?" I surprisingly didn't understand the difference. I can gather what it means, but…. Is she calling me adorable or a dork?... Or both?

"Uhhhh…. Well it's kind of like a catch 22." I scratched my head.

"Huh?"

"Well its sort of like a Pseudo-Compliment. She's calling you and adorable dork. She thinks you're adorable, but your also a dork."

That really stings this tiger's pride. She's sending me mixed signals….

"Anime crying face….. TmT"

"Kiki can you help me out here please?" He said while a beat of sweat dropped down the side of his head nervously.

"Don't take it to heart dude. It just means she thinks you're cute!"

"Really? That's fantastic….She is into me! YES! I gotta go, I have a date with a beautiful cheerleader!" And with that I shoved off running as quick as I could to the front of the school's entrance.

On my way there, I bypassed other students. I even managed to accidentally knock a guy's homework papers all over the place.

"HEY ASSHOLE I WAS WORKING TILL 6 IN THE MORNIN' ON THAT PAPER! THE ONLY THING THAT KEPT ME UP WAS GIN AND JUICE!" I hope he's talking about the song because if not…. That doesn't make any sense.

"Sorry! But I have somewhere to BEEEEE-" Oh shit, I tripped on something! I managed to fall flat on my face and I dropped my bookbag in the process.

"Whoops. Sorry there Ali-Baba. I didn't see ya' there. Hope you've had a nice trip from all that running though. Heheheheahahah!" I know that scowling, condescending, jackass voice anywhere…

James Monroe. And his newer, hotter girlfriend Kelly was standing over me. I looked back at them and got up annoyed. Brushing myself off.

"Gee thanks. It's no problem at all." I said with clear cut sarcasm.

"Well shit, what a way to thank me. With blatant Sarcasm. Next time you trip, I'll make sure you fall on your ass. Maybe then I'll lite a bigger fire in you. Eh? Eh?" He elbowed his girlfriend Kelly lightly. Causing her to giggle.

"Where the hell is the fire anyways you ginger geek? Missed the Sgt. Otaku's Lonely Hearts Club gang meeting again?" Ok I'll give him that. That was a clever reference.

"No. If you have to know I'm going to meet someone out front. In fact… she's a cheerleader." I smirked after saying that, proud that Im hanging with a cheerleader, and HE'S not.

"What? You? Hanging with a cheerleader? I don't buy it." Kelly said.

"Tch. What kind of cheerleader would wanna hang with a loser like you?" James said while putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"THIS kind of cheerleader." James & Kelly looked behind themselves…. There she was! She was standing right there for me. Tiffany was right behind them. She fearlessly walked between them both and then wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I couldn't tell if it was a friendly way or a…. *clears throat* "Romantic" way. But she was showing how she felt about me for sure.

"This cheerleader likes hanging with this loser. So why don't you two get lost instead?" She said back to them.

"What?! Why you little two-tailed blonde skan-" Kelly was about to say something she shouldn't have. But James cut her off.

"I got this babe. Don't worry about it." James then walked over and looked Tiffany in the eyes. "Y'know I could've been dating a cheerleader by now. IF you hadn't smacked me in the face for making a move."

"How could I not. You tried to force me into a kiss. And don't you try and talk to me about "Dating". What the hell would you know about it?" OH MY. She cursed…. I… never hear her cuss. At ALL.

James jumped back a little bit upon hearing this. "What did you say…?" If this keeps up it might turn into an average episode of Degrassi….

 _Don't mind me folks! I'm just enjoying an episode of Degrassi: The Next Generation! *stuffs popcorn in her face*_

"You heard me. With how you force yourself onto other girls, you think you have the right to talk about dating? Especially when your nothing but a no-good, lousy, dirty-cheater?"

"Tch. Don't talk about that alright. That's none of your business-"

"I know one thing though. It messed Audrey up. Y'know you and your sick actions turned me into her babysitter. I guess your brunette-haired bimbo of a girlfriend can fill that role too. Because she has to be able to take care of a child who only thinks with his penis." Ooooohhh…. This is so out of character for her. Why would she be doing this?

"YOU LITTLE… I know you can't be serious?!" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Heheh… Considering you come from a family of bimbos who only think with their privates…. You have no room to talk either."

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Tiffany gasped and gripped her fists, knowing that James just struck a nerve. "Hah…. What cheerleader? Did I strike a nerve?! You should learn to keep your mouth shut you little blonde child. It's cute how you tried to talk all tough, but we're adults here. So why don't you just go back and play with your new boy-toy! All he's good for is jackin' it to pics of you on his ceiling! Hahahahah!" James started laughing at both of them. With as much pent up fury and anger inside of him, Devin decided that he has had enough. He then slugged James across the face as hard as he could. Kelly & Tiffany both gasped in shock & awe as James hit the ground holding his nose.

"GGGGGH…Shit….I think he caused a nosebleed…" Kelly went to his side and helped him up.

"You should learn to do the same damn thing You prick…. Don't ever talk about Tiffany that way! Otherwise I'll kick your ass so hard you'll be coughing up pieces of my fucking shoe. I've had it with your constant taunting, and name calling and persecution….Tiffany doesn't need that kind of talk from a douche-canoe like you. You can do it to me…. But the minute you do it to her. You've fucked up."

Devin then turned away and grabbed Tiffany's hand, dragging her away from the scene. She was still in shock and complete wide eyed with cartoon-ish circles of black & white in her eyes.

"What…..just happened?" She said as she was being dragged away.

"James are you alright?!" Kelly said while helping James up. James rubbed on his nose and said….

"Yeah….i'm fine. Just go get me a towel….." Kelly did as she was asked. But in his mind…. James started to change perspectives about his adversary…..

" _Huh….. looks like that blonde bimbo has got you pretty whipped…..damn. You're more of a man than I could ever be. You win this round….._ Damn…. My nose really hurts. HEheheheh…..Hehhh…."

-later on, outside the building-

"What was that?!" Tiffany said out loud while they were outside. "If one of the teachers would've seen you, or hell even the Dean you would've been toast! Why would you do that?" Devin looked down with shadows in his eyes.

"Hello?! Earth to Devin? I'm talking to you?! Why did you do tha-" Devin cut her off.

"I should ask you the same thing! You came in to defend me in my time of need. I've never seen you like that. What happened back there?" Devin asked her while slightly staring at her with a glare in his eyes, a glare that spoke seriousness, but at the same time sentimentality.

Tiffany blinked twice and looked at Devin with a look that communicated a bit of shame on her part. "I…. I dunno. It's just that when I saw him picking on you….I just couldn't take that. Plus he was with that stupid cheating slut Kelly. Me & her don't exactly "Get Along" anymore after I found out about what she did to Audrey. If anything…. She's the skank. And….James just makes me sick. He got me so mad….. When I heard him call you a loser….. I just had to say something. Y'know what I mean?"

Devin looked at her with a straight face, then smiled nicely. He felt her sentimentality for him, and took it as a sign that she cared. "Yeah…. I know what'cha mean." Devin then walked over and held Tiffany very close, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Tiff. You didn't have too, but thank you." Tiffany wrapped her arms around Devin's neck and hugged him back. "You're welcome."

After the two retracted their hug, both of their hands were on each other's chest. They could feel a very fast heartbeat after looking up at each other, causing the two of them to blush intensely while looking into the other's blue eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that ya' perv!" Tiffany playfully pushed him away, blushing like crazy. She could barely contain herself. Especially when he's looking her dead in the eyes with the same crazy look she's sending right back to him.

"Hey you hugged me back! That's not fair!" Devin denounced Tiffany's dash of flirtation by wrapping his arms around her waist and getting super close.

"Hahahha! Stop you jerk! Let go!" Tiffany was winking, and Devin wasn't letting go. The sun was beginning to set, and the beautiful sunset beyond the college's boundaries made it all the sweeter that the two of them got to spend time together instead of worrying about all of their problems.

"Hey….. Tiff?" Devin said to her.

"Yeah?... What's shakin' bacon?" Tiffany said back to him as both of them look out towards the sunset.

"You uh….wanna forget this ever happened and just….forget all of our cares for one moment?" Tiffany grasped his hands with hers in response.

"I'd like that." She said while looking back at him from behind.

"I guess I'm gonna end up missing class again…." He said while blinking.

"What? But you need to go to class Dev! So do i. I mean…." Tiffany wiggled her hips back and forth bashfully while blushing.

"I want to be with you tonight, but you know how anal I am about class…BUUUUUUT I guess I can miss one class! Heheheh!" She hugged his neck and Devin returned the hug by spinning her around in his arms and keeping her close, as they closed their eyes and looked back up at each other.

"Amazing…. So…what do we do now?" Tiffany then pulled out a key she had been keeping in….. uhhhhh?

 _Don't ask where she's been keeping it. It'll spoil the moment._

ALLLLRIGHT THEN. Moving on.

"I've got a few ideas." Tiffany then turned Devin's face towards the left, and layed a big smooch across his cheek. Hearts started to beat inside of his eyes.

"Follow me!" She said, as she continued to walk off with Devin following right behind her.

\- 6:40 PM, Gym/ Swim Club Pool-

It was finally night time, and the moon had dawned on the University of Glenberry. A couple of kids were sneaking around places they shouldn't have. However, it's not like they gave a shit anyways at this point, even though it increases their chances of being kicked out of GlennU. Young love. Am I right?

Devin followed Tiffany down to a secret place below the Gym floor of the school. She still had the key in her hand from earlier. "Tiff we're going kinda low arent we? You do realize if we get caught we're done for right?" Tiffany shushed him for the moment.

"I get that! Jeez. Just be quiet, your gonna love this I promise!" She then inserted the key she was holding into the keyhole in the door, and then opened it to reveal a large swimming pool beneath the school!

"Wow…..The swim club pool? How do you have access to this?"

"You would not believe the perks of being a cheerleader! I get to be a part of all kinds of crazy events. I've even competed in the swimming team before. That's what being active will get ya'! You could learn a thing or two." Tiffany playfully laughs while Devin rubs behind his head and smiles nervously.

"Yeah I could… heheh." He chuckled to himself.

"You stay here. I'm gonna go to the girl's locker room and change. I'll be right back!" She then winked at him and ran off daintily to the girls room. Devin then sat down and he really couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I can't believe this…. The most beautiful, and most popular girl in school is actually falling for me! This is amazing!" Devin got over-excited and starts popped into his eyes. "I AM SO GOING TO TELL THE GUYS ONLINE ABOUT THIIIIIIIS! WAAAHAHAHA!"

 _Uggghhh…. Does he have to be a yutz RIGHT NOW?!_

After a few minutes too many, Devin was almost ready to fall asleep. But he heard Tiffany's voice rang out…

"Ooooohhh Devin! WAKE UP!" Tiffany scared him awake.

"AHHHH! SHOOT THE ALIENS! DIE TERRIFYING, REPULSIVE SPACE INVADER!" He screamed out in alarm.

Tiffany just laughed. "It's not a space invader you dummy. It's me!" Tiffany was wearing a blue bikini that fit her body incredibly well. As a cheerleader, she had an amazing body that rivaled that of a supermodel's figure.

This caused Devin to look up in utter awe at her beauty. He felt like he was just a frog, looking up at a princess. "Hey? Are you gonna get changed? Or just stare at me all night ya' loon?" She then giggled and handed him a pair of swimming trunks that she found in the boys room. She figured that since no one was around, she should at least make use of the time they have alone.

"Oh and do me a favor?" Tiffany took off Devin's glasses and set them on the stool beside him. "You should take your glasses off. You look so much cuter without them on. Let those baby blues shine!" She smiled a big, bright and beautiful smile at him. Causing him to blush.

"O…Ok." He said, as he started change right in front of- HEY WAIT NO!

"AH! Don't do it in front of me!"

"SORRY! Sorry!" Tiffany turned away for a few seconds.

"Ok I'm done." She then turned around and saw a half-naked Devin wearing nothing but red trunks. Devin was a bit on the scrawny side, but he was very slim and slender for his age. And he might not have had the most built figure…. Nevertheless, he certainly was a very handsome ginger.

"Wow. You're cuter than I thought you'd be." Tiffany waltzed over to Devin and placed her hands right on his shoulders while also curling up one of her legs near his own. This sent a chill down his spine, and he couldn't help but feel ecstatic, but nervous as all hell at the same time.

"W-w-what are you doing Tiff?" He asked nervously.

"Oooooohhhhh nothing. Just getting the Date started!" Tiffany then shoved him into the pool head first."WAHH!" Devin splashed into the pool and came back up towards the dock side.

"What was that for?!" He asked.

"That was for changing in front of me dummy! Don't you know you're not supposed to change in front of a lady?" She held her hand on her chest in order to mimic a "proper" tone of voice.

"Tch. Well I'm sorry lady. Let me do something else to make up for it." Devin then grabbed Tiffany's arm and pulled her into the pool with him.

"AAHH!" She yelped playfully, getting her pigtails wet. She then came back up and engaged in an epic splash war with Devin.

"You jerk! Hehahahaha!" The two of them exchange laughs, giggles, splash-backs and playfully chases for a bit. They decided to swim together too and even went underwater, but then went back up.

"I bet you can't do a cannonball flip underwater?" Tiffany dared him.

"Watch me!" The two of them then went back underwater and somersault backflipped underneath the current. This caused Devin's nose some serious pain…

"OW! Dammit my nose!" He had to blow for a few seconds too. Yeegh….

"Hahahahha gross! Don't blow near me!" It seemed like they were having fun. And nothing would really come between them. No selfish, rich moms, No cheating douchebags, no back-stabbing, stupid slut-faced skanky best friends, just him and her.

"Whoa! Uhhhhh…" Tiffany had her back to the wall with Devin on top of her in the pool. She was blushing like crazy, but so was Devin.

" _Wait….. this might be it…..this might be the moment that seals the deal…if I can just get one…..ONE kiss underneath the moonlight…..it would make my night."_

"Uhhhhhhh…Tiffany?.." He asked her slowly while looking directly into her eyes. Their faces were so close their noses were practically touching.

"Yes….?" She asked out loud. Devin then slowly and steadily grasped Tiffany's cheeks, slightly puckered his lips and leaned into the beautiful cheerleader…. As Tiffany accepted his offer and wrapped her arms around his neck as well… about to graciously return the favor.

 _ **AND that's all she wrote for this chapter! Christs crackers this was a long one. Ok so two things. ONE, I dropped the Awesome Bringer series because of a RP-based problem that was getting out of hand. It was getting so out of hand that it affected my day-to-day activities as well as my life as a whole. The world I would RP in with a couple of old friends I no longer associate with took over most of my life and became an addiction. So I had to leave the series behind and everything related to it in order to escape it and get back into the swing of things. And now I'm back in black baby!**_

 _ **TWO. I got my computer fixed! WHOOT! So now I can bring you guys huniepop on the regular, as well as some new stuff I'm gonna be coming out with! So once again thank you all so much for the views! Peace out! ;3**_ _  
_


	22. Passion - The Final Date

_**It's go time once again! We're almost at the end of the road with Tiffany's relationship. Next is Aiko's, so stay tuned. Also I'd like to take this time to insert a Shameless plug towards my original fiction "Hollows Eve". It's a fantastic horror/Halloween-ish story about a girl that is thrown into a world that she does not understand. A world that she fears.**_

 _ **It's available for viewing on my FictionPress page (Which is linked on my profile) so if you're curious go ahead and give it a look. Now let's get to Tiffany & Devin's final date! And of course because this is the last one, there's A LOT of Lemon content in this one. So you've been warned.**_

 **Devin's Perspective**

"Whoa! Uhhhhh…" While we were in the pool just playing around I had Tiffany's back to the wall all of a sudden… I mean I didn't like… force her on the wall or anything. We kind of just got a little to close and before you knew it, I had her back to the wall completely. I don't even know how it happened…. But I looked straight into her gorgeous blue eyes with my own….. with my hands on her waist. And as I looked into her eyes, I started to think to myself….

" _Wait….. this might be it…..this might be the moment that seals the deal…if I can just get one…..ONE kiss underneath the moonlight…..it would make my night."_

"Uhhhhhhh…Tiffany?.." I started to ask her…. I couldn't really finish what I wanted to say…. My heart was beating so fast. It's never beaten this fast before….. we both blushed as we couldn't take our eyes off each other for a second. This is one of the most romantic moments of my life… but it was also nerve-racking, because I wanted to…..

"Yes….?" She asked out loud. I decided…. In that instance…. That I wouldn't tell her what I should do…. I'd take Kyu's advice during my time in training…I remember and old saying. "If the time is right…. Go for it!". Well now it's that time. I grasped her cheeks with care, and I closed my eyes, leaning into her ever so slightly. She returned the favor and wrapped her arms around my neck….. closing her eyes….. leaning in…. puckering her lips as I did…..and then we-

*There's a door opening sound* HEAR A DOOR OPENING SOUND?! NOT NOW!

"OH NO! Quick, hide!" Without warning or thinking, Tiffany dunked my head into the pool and we stayed underwater. The pool cleaner came in and was whistling in a familiar tone….. it sounded like something from a video game. It sounded like something chipper and sunny, like something you'd hear while walking towards the farmer's market. Not like it matters though because WE ARE SO DEAD!

"*whistling Farmer's Market while tossing keys up and down, notices Devin's clothes* Hmmm? Spare clothes? The hell?*" AWWWW MAN. Now we're toast. Complete toast! Why the fuck didn't I put my clothes in the boys locker room before we- Ohhhh right because Tiffany shoved me into the pool without warning… the one time being playful works against her. Kind of Ironic isn't it?

The heavy-set pool cleaner picked up my clothes and looked at them, while Tiffany put her finger to her mouth while holding her breath underwater telling me to be quiet. She carefully peaked up from the water and looked at the pool cleaner holding my clothes.

"Huh….. Someone must've been here earlier…. Or….." Tiffany's eyes expanded a bit after hearing the cliffhanger-esque statement the pool cleaner made. How do you think I'm feeling?! I'm trying not to turn this crystal clear blue pool into a yellow one!

"…..Or maybe one of the swim team left their spare gym clothes out?" The pool cleaner then turned around, and Tiffany ducked back underneath the pool, hiding from the pool cleaner. Both of us were on edge, all we could hear was feint footsteps from the pool cleaner as he passed us by while we were underwater. It was already hard to see AND hear underwater so we weren't even sure if he was gone or not. But my face started to turn blue…..

"BBBBBBLLLGGG!" I can't breathe! Tiffany grabbed me and then we immediately went to the surface! "AAAAAHHH…. *cough cough*" we coughed, and gagged, and I even scraped the water out of my ears. But luckily it looks like he wasn't here. I looked around and saw that he wasn't there.

"*whew* …. That was too close." I said while rubbing my wet hair, Tiffany's bangs were covering her face and she started…. Chuckling? Why is she chuckling!? "Hmhmhmhm…hmhmahah….Hahahahahah! Oh man that was so crazy! I thought we were dead meat for sure." She said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Huh? Tiffany we would've been dead meat! Why are you smiling?" I asked her questioning her logic.

"Because I'm just grateful we didn't get caught. Besides I haven't felt that much excitement in my life. I'm so used to being such a law-abiding citizen that it's kind of invigorating to do something different…. You make me do things I'm not supposed to. You jerk!" She then playful splashed me with water, while I covered myself.

"Heheheh….well….if I had gotten us both in trouble I'd take the blame. I wouldn't want my favorite blonde cheerleader getting in trouble." I said while blushing profusely- …. What's she doing?

"Now I believe you had something to give me before we took a dive captain?" She threw her arms around me and pressed up against me…. Curling her lovely legs on mine…. Sending intense chills up my spine…. Hey that rhymed! So did that! MAN this ginger is on fire today!

"Uhmmm…. Yeah I uhhhh…. I did." I said while blushing more than I've ever blushed in my life.

"Well then before he comes back, I don't want this moment to die on me…. So how about I give you something instead?" Tiffany then took my lips by surprise. My first kiss…. She kissed me right in the pool! My first kiss! And it's with the most beautiful girl in the entire college! WHOO HOO! YES! YEAHAHAHAHA! YEA- …. Sorry I uh…. *clears throat* got over-excited.

I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist, but unfortunately…. Our kiss wouldn't really last long.

"*clears throat*" The pool cleaner had come back. Looks like he wasn't gone after all…. Me & Tiffany stopped kissing for a second, then looked up at the pool cleaner. At that moment it was like I could feel the jail bars coming down on me. We were caught….. "Oh shit…."

_

"What are you kids doin' up here so late?! You're not supposed to be here after hours?!" The pool cleaner demanded to know why we were here….

"Listen mister, this is all-"

"This is my entire fault!" I said out loud, Tiffany looked at me wonder why I would claim the blame for this one. But I already told her why, that doesn't mean she wants me too though….

"YOUR fault?" The pool cleaner asked. "Yes sir…. I had an extra key to the pool room downstairs, and I was using it for feint practice. But I just decided to bring my uhhhh…. *gulp* girlfriend here with me. She used to be a member of the swim team herself, and of course as you know, all swim team members have the right to use the pool on or during school hours. And as of right now it's…?" I was asking him what time it was.

The pool cleaner looked at his watch and said… "7:38… You kids are lucky. If you had come inside this pool room after 9 o' clock things would be different. But now you're out. I have to clean this pool so get your shit and get goin'." The pool cleaner then walked off without a word…. He didn't have to be such an asshole about it.

"Oh and kid….." He stopped in his tracks. "….I know most of the members of the swim team…. The girl I actually remember….. but you're WAY too skinny to be a swimmer. Consider yourself lucky. VERY lucky." The pool cleaner then walked away, and I breathed a sigh of relief that we're not in trouble.

"That was awesome Devin! You really had that situation handled." Tiffany smiled at me, and I nervously smiled back while uttering a chuckle. Guess I have learned to take charge huh?

 **Tiffany's Perspective**

*PHEW!* Oh my god… that….was SOOOO CLOSE! I almost thought we were gonna either die drowning, or get the proverbial gavel pounded on us! But we made it out of that ordeal "Alive" so to speak. Hmhmhmh, look at us. We're supposed to be adults, and yet we're having fun like young teenagers or something. Though to be honest…. That was kind of my fault. I pushed him into the pool before he had a chance to really get his clothes and put them back in the locker room.

"Hey….. I'm really sorry about tonight." I had to apologize, we were fully clothed, and walking back towards the front entrance of the school both feeling kind of bad, but really good at the same time. The time we spent together was just good ol' fashioned fun. And that's the way I like it!

"Hey there's nothing to be sorry about. I had a good time. So did you based on what you planted on me back there." Awwww I knew he was gonna bring that up! I totally blushed upon hearing him say that and couldn't really do much more…. I was kind of embarrassed…. but at the same time wondering what he was going to do next.

He grabbed my hand and stopped me…. "Hey. There's no need to be embarrassed cheerleader. I absolutely enjoyed what happened back there. And even better, we're off the hook! That was the most fun I've had in a while. And if you'll let me, I'd love to keep having fun with you." He started poking me…. And then tickling me! OH DAMMIT!

"Hahahha… HAHAHAHAHAH! DEVIN STOP! HAHAHAHAHHA! CUT IT OUT! HAHAHAHAHHA! STOP IT! AAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" He's become such a flirt! Guess a little of my charms have rubbed off on him with all the time we've been spending together. After he finally stopped tickling me, we ended up in the same spot we were in last time…. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Sooooo….. you wanna?"

"You know I do. Of course. But I gotta get home, and YOU have to get off of the school's grounds. If anyone sees you out of class your mom will have your head right?" I said to him while looking at him without moving my own head.

"Yeah that's true, she'll yell up a storm that'll put Godzilla's atomic breath to shame." We shared a cute laugh together and I grasped his hand while he had his arms around my waist. I felt so comfortable around him. He's so cute.

"Well I…. Uhhhh…. I guess I'll see you later then? Heheheh?..." I said while looking down and blushing.

"What's wrong cheerleader? Looks like I'm the one making you blush now." He kissed my cheek causing me to tense up a bit…. And blush even more.

"Stop it Devin! Hmhmhmhm…. This is too much. I'll call you as soon as I get home Ok? I promise." Devin insisted though…..

"But Tiff there's still un-finished business. Why'd you….. Kiss me back there?" He asked me.

"Because you dummy! I really like you….I thought that would be obvious at this point. I mean weren't you going to kiss me?"

"Well I was until that stupid pool cleaner came around. Does this make us…?

"Boyfriend & Girlfriend?" I said before he finished his sentence. "Hmmmmm…. I dunno. I don't want to rush things. But maybe just ONE more date will help determine what's going to become of our relationship. So again, I'll call you as soon as I get back to my apartment OK?"

He then turned me around and kissed my forehead. "Ok. I guess I'll see you later Tiffany." With that he just walked off, but stopped for a second. Looking back at me with a smile on his face. Of course I had to return the favor by smiling right back at him….

Honestly I've never really felt this way before about anyone. I don't know whether to call this "Love" or what but this much I know is true. He's someone I want to be around most of the time. So…. *gasp* Oh my god! I almost forgot!

"Devin!" I ran right after him and grasped his hand making him stop dead in his tracks. "Huh? What's up Tiffany?" He asked me while turning right towards me.

"I almost forgot…. The Dawnwood Dynasties are having a game next Friday, and of course the cheer squad is going to be there. It would mean the world to me if you were there with me to see it happen. So could you swing by Glenberry stadium next week and see it? I know football isn't exactly…. the most "Interesting" game for you, but I'd really love to see you there!"

He blinked his eyes twice and grasped my hands fully into his own. "Sure. I'd sooner watch the super bowl commercials than watch the actual super bowl itself. But for you…. I'd do anything." We shared a nice hug afterwards. His hugs were kind of warm too, and that's coming from a girl who just took a super-cold dip inside of a pool.

"Thank you….."

 **Kyu's Perspective**

Hey wait a second! I wasn't anywhere IN the last chapter! I was just sidelined to make 4th-wall jokes and Panty & Stocking references! What the hell man?!

 _Aren't you making a 4_ _th_ _wall joke right now?_

No! I'm venting about the fact that I didn't get any action IN THE LAST CHAPTER! I mean no fun fairy flirtation, no watching the cheerleader's mom rub one out on the tube, no sex with Ginger snap, NOTHING! DA FUCK MAN?!

 _Chill out it's not like you couldn't get yourself off._

Hey genius! I didn't mean action as in Sex. I mean in general. I got sidelined so much you'd think I was just there to watch Tiffany & Devin on the sidelines off-screen.

 _Did you say watch from the sidelines…?_

Uhhhhhh….. OK! So I'm at home! Devin's house I mean! And I totally wasn't watching them on their date if that's what you were thinking!

 _You have issues….._

Shut up and introduce the next chapter already…..

_

*phew* Finally the line has been drawn on what I can and cannot do with Ginger Snap. And it looks like he's learned well. Because the Huniebee Sex Meter has never been higher! I pop that bad boy open and see what's goin' on.

"*gasp* OHHHH My god! 83%! Dayyuuummmmm. Someone's being a smooth operator. Honestly maybe I'm doing my job a little too well. I thought this would be a challenge, but it turns out, this guy actually had more cool in him in the first place." Although…. It's kind of disappointing.

I mean all this time I've been doing nothing but getting men laid. Turning them into undeniable bad-asses with the ladies, chick magnets of the highest degree, complete studs that would put those old perverted farts Hugh Hefner & Ron Jeremy to shame! …. But now all I see is just a bunch of dudes falling in love. That's literally all that's been happening to me so far. I don't know why it's happening…. But maybe that's just what these boys need. Especially this one. Maybe that was the challenge. After all…. The right girl can change the right boy, and shape him up into a man.

"Kyu! I'm home." OH shit look who it is! Ginger Snap snaps back into action!

"MAH MAN! What is up playa playa?" Gotta give those rosy cheeks a little pinch. Because mama is a proud bird today!

"Look at you. Your finally growing up! Your balls have dropped! You've reached the pinnacle of sexual maturity!"

"Kyu…. What the hell are you talking about?" He asked me with a slightly annoyed tone of voice. So I showed him the Huniebee sex calculator.

"Duh! Look. The Huniebee's stats are at an all-time high! Your so close I could feel it in my panties this morning!... Literally." =w= Heheheheh…..

"*sweatdrop* Ewwwww… *sigh* anyways, Kyu. I've decided something. I'm absolutely in love wi-" Hold on. I cover his lips with my fingers.

"Hold on!... I'm gonna stop you RIIIIIIIIGHT there. Let me guess….. your "In Love" with her aren't you? And by in love, I mean you don't wanna just get inside her pants. You want her to be your girlfriend right?" I asked him.

"Well… yeah I thought you knew that already? But it's more than just love Kyu. I have an amazing time with her, and she has an amazing time with me. I want her to be mine." OOOOOOH…. A man that knows what he wants! ….. It makes me cry and it makes me wet at the same time…. *sniffs* Beautiful. TwT

But enough about that….. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Y'know what Ginger Snap? I'm with you. We're gonna make her yours! Your already close! You know what she likes, you know what she wants! You know how she likes it. But trust me, if you get her in bed, then you're gonna keep her." I say to him.

"Kyu, I doubt that Tiffany is the type of girl that would even WANT to have sex so pre-maturely in the relationship." He said while putting his hands on his sides. "So I don't think I can get down with that-"

"Wait a minute!" I had to shove him against the wall to snap some sense into him. "Who's the Love Fairy extraordinaire here?!" I asked him while looking directly in his eyes.

"Uhhhhh…. You-"

"And WHO is the one who set you up with Tiffany in the first place?"

"You did."

"Exactly! And trust me man…. She might look like the type of girl that would bring you breakfast in a pic-a-nic basket Red Riding hood style! But in reality, all girls LOVE sex. And I'm willin' to bet in her dreams…. She's creamin' over the idea of slatherin' herself in syurp like a pancake & callin' herself your "Aunt Jemima." Teheheheh, Ok I really made that idea up to mess with him.

And it worked! Because it made him blush like crazy HAH! "A…Aunt… Jemima?..." Oooooh I can hear George Michael in the background. Imagine it….. a sexy blonde cheerleader on top of a plate of waffles, syrup dripping all over sweet, sensual body…. Her tongue running across her lips just BEGGING you to lick it off…OH god…. Mama's gonna have AN EARLY BREAKFAST TODAY! *Record Scratch*

Whoops….. I accidentally put crème filling on my own pancake instead whilst in the middle of narration. I think that's enough being meta for one day.

 _Dear god what have I created….?_

Oh please! I bet the fanboys definitely enjoyed that image of the syrup-laden cheerleader. Your welcome boys! …And possibly girls. That'll hold you over for the night you sexy bitches! ;)

"Heeeeeehheheh…." Oh god he's drooling. "Snap out of it Ginger Snap! *smack*"

"GUOOO! OW!" He said while grabbing his cheek. "What did you do that for?!"

"Look! You love this girl right?"

"Of course!"

"You want her to love you?!

"Yes…."

"You want to love her?!"

"Yes."

"You want to hold her?!"

"Yes!"

" **YOU want to please HER?!"**

 **"YES!"**

 **"THEN YA GOTTA-GOTTA TRY A LITTLE TENDERNEEEEEEEESSS!** Trust me, chicks dig that shit."

"THAT"S ENOUGH! Jesus Kyu your like a broken record. Shit. Anyways what do you mean?"

I raise one finger about to explain what I mean….. but on second thought. "Rather than tell you what I mean….. why don't I show you?" Time for the pants to come off! I start un-buckling his pants.

"AH! Kyu! Not now we're in my living room."

"I can fix that. *snaps fingers*" And now we're in his bedroom! Ta-da! Easy peezy Sexy breezy.

"How'd you do that- …. Fairy magic?"

"Works WONDEEEEERS. Right? Now. I have nothing more to teach you Ginger Snap, so it's time I taught you one last lesson about ….. *sigh* …. "Making Love" to a woman." I'll admit…. Even I am not the best person to go to when it comes to "Making Love" to a woman. "Making Love & Having Sex" are two completely different things. That doesn't mean they can't equally be as freaky though….

"M-m-making love?" Exactly.

"Now be careful Ginger snap…. It's time for your final lesson. And this time, I'm going to give you one of the best lessons I've ever given you. Since you're a "Special" case. Now take off those glasses, strip down them pants…. And let me see what kind of man you are boyfriend." I wrap my arms around his neck, curl my leg on his own leg, and get up REAL close. This makes him blush a bit….

"K-Kyu wait! This doesn't feel right, I'm in love with Tiffany remember!" Oh shit that's right.

"Oh yeah…. Well then what if I did….. THIS?" I step back a few feet, then snap my fingers again. A pink puff of smoke follows, and the next thing Devin sees?

"Shape of… a sexy, blonde haired cheerleader!" Surprise!

"GGG…GGAAAAHH! OW!" Oh shit I gave him a nosebleed.

"Oh god… how'd you d-…. Never mind! OH MAN I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Calm down Devin geez. Just imagine me AS Tiffany." I even sound exactly like her, so here's a little preview to what comes later down the road. Look away kiddies!

"You can do this Devin. I know you can. Just follow her body language and you'll make her yours. First thing's first. The foreplay." So I walk right back up to the kid, and do the same thing I did before.

"Remember what I taught you? …. Just pretend I'm Tiffany…. Don't you want to touch her?... explore her body? Make her a real woman? … Come on Devin….. make me yours. Don't you want me?" The look on his eyes communicated that he couldn't resist it. So he hit the lights and turned them off, and turned me around.

He ran his hands down my waist and stomach and even perched his crotch ever so close to my ass. "Ahhhh…. That's it Ginger Snap….. I MEAN- Devin…. Let your animalistic urges out…. Just don't go to hard…..let the passion build…..Ohhhh…" His hands are so hot….the way they glide across my body makes me feel such amazing chills of pleasure…. He's better than the last time. But of course I trained him, so y'know.

He continued doing what he was doing while kissing my neck in three places, and then ran his hands all through my chest. "Ohhhh…. Getting a little brave huh?" He then circled my nipples back and forth with two fingers and undid my bra. And YES I was wearing my own underwear, not the cheerleader's underwear, but he undid it nonetheless. With ONE hand too. He HAS learned well…. That turns me on even more.

He grabbed my medium sized breasts with such force…. "Ooooohhh…. It pays to have bigger breasts doesn't it? … Aaaahhh…" He ran his hands up my stomach, and I just had to get in on this action. So I turned his head towards me and shared a kiss with a little tongue in there just for good measure.

More and more I started to moan as he fondled my breasts…. I felt him getting hard as his boner poked the back of my bum. But he teased me even more by pulling on my nipples!

"Ahhhh… I'm not sure if the cheerleader would like that…." I personally love it. But the cheerleader…. This technically is her body though. So that's pretty much a no go. But regardless, he continued…. Right down to my panties…. Licking my neck from head to toe…. Taking off his shirt….and his glasses…. Sharing one hell of a kiss…. Ohhhh it's making me so wet…. And he could feel it too! He was all up in there….he started to circle my pussy and finger me inside my panties….And just before I could let out the big O…..

"Ohhhhh… Yes… OH Devin…..OHHHHH YOUR GONNNA MAKE ME….MAKE ME-"

"Devin Honey! I'm home" AWWWW GODDAMIT!

"*gasp* Crap it's my mother! Hide!"

I could hear her coming up the steps. She came into Devin's room only seconds before I had time to hide. Luckily we hadn't stripped down so much, so as soon as she came in he was on the computer playing his MMORPGs.

"OH hi mom I didn't notice you were home." He said.

"Hi. I had just gotten back. I…. hope everything is okay after that little talk we had earlier." She said with the door open.

"Oh yeah sure mom. Everything's ok- ! GGGh…. "Heheheheheh….. I'm such a bad bitch.

"Uhhmmm….. is everything ok Devin?"

"Yeah mom…..everything's….OK….Yeah…. I just…have an itch that's all. Gotta scratch! Is it okay if I have some privacy please?!"

"Well alright. But remember you can't stay in here all night. Goodnight." And with that she closed the door. Your favorite Love Fairy cheerleader was sucking Ginger's Snaps big rod underneath his computer desk. I'm SUCH A naughty bitch I know.

"KYU! For god's sakes I almost got caught! You couldn't wait a second?!" He whispered to me.

"Well you're to blame Ginger Snap! You got me super horny. Now it's time to finish what you started. Here's the 2nd part of the lesson…." So I got from underneath the table. Sat him down on the bed, and whipped out his Johnson.

"The 2nd part is of course Oral. I'm giving you a freebie first because I like ya'. But you know what has to happen first right? It's all about the girl, not you."

"Right….. I have to give it to her fir- AAAAHHH…Ohhh Kyu….." I got to work on that Ginger dick pretty soon as if to say "Correct". But y'know saying it out loud could work as well.

"Correct Ginger Snap….." I licked from the base of his penis to the head, rolled and twisted my tongue on it a bit, then got to fully sucking on it.

"Ohhhhh Kyu….." He grasped my head to make me swallow it a little more. He knows what moves to make. Guess that's another thing off the list, but enough oral. Let's see if he can please me the same way.

"Alright….. Your turn Ginger Snap." So I sat on the bed, removed my panties and spread my pussy lips out. He got down to my level and ran two fingers across my vajayjay…..

"Oooohhh…. Don't tease me man….jus- AAAH! ….." Damn. I had to cover my mouth for that one. He inserted two fingers into me and started fingering me like there was no tomorrow.

"You don't have to tell me what to do from here on out Kyu. I think I know." And with that being said, he got down to my level and started eating out my pussy. His tongue had reached my G-spot….

"Ohhhhhh god so deep! Ok we have to make this quick before you make me sing like a canary! And I think you know what I mean. So time for the 3rd and final lesson. Official intercourse."

"Got it." He said, and then he rubbed his member all across my pussy, teasing me even more. "Tell me you want it first." Oooohhh he's become a dirty little freak.

"Come on man do you really have time for this?" Secretly I wanted to do it, but we were under fire so I gotta be responsible.

"C'mon Kyu I'm only doing what you told me too. You're the one who said girls love a little dirty talk. So if you want me to fuck this sweet, succulent love fairy pussy…. Then tell me you fucking want it." GODDAMNIT. I've created a monster. OwO

"Fuck me right now you sexy ginger!" He leaned over me and shoved it right in. I tried my hardest to hold in my moans, as he humped my pussy as hard as he could making me just moan louder and louder.

"Ohhh god… Yes… harder…ohhh yeah…. Fuck yeah…. More!...MORE!...OHHH GOD…..I'M GONNA CUM! Spray that hot ginger jizz inside me Devin! CUM INSIDE ME! YES! _**OHHHHH!**_ "

WOW I came way too much. Hopefully his mom just thinks he wet the bed. Infact I came so much…. He snapped me right back into my fairy form. Damn… that's never happened before.

"Wow….. you've learned so much. I'm proud of you Devin. Looks like my work here is done." I said while looking up at him from missionary position.

"Yeah…. Thanks for all your help Kyu-" *Ring Ring*

"Oh. Looks like your Huniebee is ringing."

"MY HUNIEBEE?! OH shit it's Tiffany!" Damn I've never seen a man run off his bed and head face first into the floor as fast as this kid did. He grabbed the phone and then immediately answered it.

 **Two Way Call: 8:16 PM**

Devin: Hello?

Tiffany: Hey, what's Shakin' Bacon?

Devin: Ohhh Hey Tiffany. Did you miss me?

Tiffany: More than you know. I just got an idea. If you come and see the game next Friday, you can take me to the carnival afterwards.

Devin: The carnival? What Carnival?

Tiffany: The Corkscrew Carnival! There's one right outside of town.

Devin: How'd you know that?

Tiffany: I have people that gather information for me.

Devin: ….. Should… that alarm me orrrr-

Tiffany: No.

Devin: Ok then. Sure. You can count on me to be there and I'll take you for some fun afterwards I promise.

Tiffany: Sounds Awesome! I can't wait.

Devin: Great. And uh…. Tiffany I….. Can I just say something before I let you go?

Tiffany: Sure. What's up?

Devin: …..I've been wanting to say this for a long time now….But now I think is definitely the right time. I love you.

Tiffany: *blushes profusely over the phone* Ummm…wow….that was unexpected…..

Devin: …..It's okay if you don't want to say "I love you" back right away. I'm in no rush either.

Tiffany: -blushes- Well…..that's the thing. I love you too Devin.

Devin:-blushes even more- …. Thanks. I appreciate it.

Tiffany: I'll see you at school ok?

Devin: Of course. Goodnight.

Tiffany: Sweet Dreams. –hangs up-

Devin: -same-

 **Devin's Perspective**

She said it. She officially said it! She loves me! I'm in love! "Tiffany just admitted it to me…..Kyu…" I stood there with my voice breaking a bit.

Kyu laid there naked on my bed with her feet hanging in the air. "Yeah?..."

"Thank you for all you've done. You might be just a love fairy to some….. But to me…. You're a miracle worker. And the best friend a guy could ask for." I looked back at her with a few happy tears streaming out of my eyes.

Kyu's eyes expanded a bit, and she looked down slightly while blushing. "Jeez Ginger Snap…. Why are you cryin'?... Men don't cry ya' doofus….if she sees you like that she's gonna think you're a whimp. Heheheh…." She was being modestly playful. So I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at her.

"Yeah…. You're right! I gotta man up don't I?! Heheheheheh."

_

 **Next Friday: 6:25 PM**

So now fireworks are filling the skies…. Kind of. I've got my own little front row seat at the Glenberry Stadium for the next game featuring the Dawnwood Dynasties. Sheesh there's so many hyped up football fans here. This is why I don't really come to football games. It's so annoying how everyone gets hype right before the game even begins! But I didn't really care. I got a front row seat so I could see Tiffany specifically. Being the boyfriend of the captain of the cheerleading squad has it's perks. Heheheheh….

I sat down in my seat, and looked out into the field as the marching band started to roll out and perform a routine for the coming of the team. No doubt James is gonna be out there…. *sigh* Y'know part of me kind of regrets breaking his nose. But another part of me doesn't REALLY….. Maybe I should apologize? I dunno.

But wait… I see the cheerleaders coming out and greeting the band themselves after they perform a set to this song I could've sworn I heard only in a basketball movie from the 90's featuring the Looney Tunes.

The crowd went nuts as the band started playing and the cheerleaders all lined up in formation, but of course the only one I'm looking at is Tiffany. "READY?! OK! GO GO! DYNASTY! DON'T MESS WITH THE GUYS ON OUR TEAM! WE ARE THE DAWN, YOU ARE THE NIGHT! WE'LL KNOCK YOU DOWN IF YOU LOOK FOR A FIGHT! GOOOOOOO DAWNWOOD!" She cheered with such amazing team spirit. And the other cheerleaders lifted her into the air as she performed a dance that I swear you'd see in a music video.

She also however jumped into the air and… OH MAN I can see her panties. That's totally ok… I'm not bleeding. I mean…. Technically I've seen my girl's panties before. So… Uhhhh…. Yeah that's not new.

 _Looks like someone needs a towel. Hehehehehehe._

S-shut up! I'm not bleeding! Ugh… SCENE CHANGE!

_

So of course since, you guys obviously don't want to be bored with all of that boring football shit, The dynasties won! And Tiffany joined me in the stands in her cheerleader outfit after the game, hugging my neck with intense love. The game lasted about 2 hours so we still had time to go to the carnival which I think closes at like 10.

"We won! I knew you'd come and see me. Did you like my cheers? Didja think I kept the team's spirit alive enough?" She said with such amazing enthusiasm.

"You were amazing out there Tiff. The best of the best! In fact you honestly made the game bearable to watch. I might start coming to football games more often." I told her while rubbing the back of my head.

"You prick! Football's not that boring. But then again you're a nerd who's into video games & books n' stuff. Maybe I should do more o' that too. Hehehe!" She laughed. We turned to share one more kiss, but then I heard a voice clear… Her throat?

"Excuse me." The voice said. We turned around and it was Tiffany's old friend Audrey.

"Hey. Mind if we talk in private Tiff? Over there?" She motioned her head to lean over to the other side beyond the bleachers.

Tiffany looked at me for approval. "Go ahead Tiffany. I'll be waiting for you right here." I said to her. She kissed my cheek and gave me her thanks. Pretty soon afterwards she was off with Audrey. I looked up to the sky, and I could still see it was young. The night was still young, and I had never felt better in my life.

"*sigh* …..if you're out there Kyu….. I wish I could thank you more than I already have."

 _Don't worry about that Ginger snap. The amazing sex I had with you is thanks enough. But I'm not done yet. Us "Love" fairies have to do our jobs. And so….. looks like I get to have a little more fun with you. Says the fairy sitting perched on top of the scoreboard with her sexy legs crossed._

Once Tiffany was done talking to Audrey, we went straight to the Carnival. The carnival itself looked rather large in size compared to normal carnivals. It had an entrance, a ferris wheel, a merry go-round, a haunted house ride, a swing ride, cotton candy, popcorn stands, food stands, carnival games and everything. During the ride there, Tiffany told me about what happened between her and her best friend Audrey. Audrey actually pulled her aside and apologized about her actions. She said that without them…. She doesn't really have anything and that she wants to get over her cheating douchebag Ex…. When I found out it was James…. That just made my blood boil…. But I let it go. I swear if I ever see that motherfucker again I'll break his nose….. AGAIN.

Regardless, we went inside the carnival hand-in hand. We played Carnival games, such as the one trick bottle-throwing game where I knocked down enough bottles to win Tiffany a prize! They gave me a….. doll that looks kinda weird. It has pink hair…..and fairy wings?... and a pink baby-doll lingerie top- KYU?!

 _*chuckle chuckle chuckle chuckle* There's a memento! Take that to sleep with ya'!_

*sigh* Well Tiffany likes it anyways so it's an…. Interesting prize? Anyways we decided to share cotton candy afterwards, feeding each other with me feeding her some blue cotton candy, while I feed her some pink cotton candy.

Then we went inside that Haunted Mansion. The haunted mansion ride was not scary at all, it was just your standard jumpscares and animatronic ghosts n' goblins. But you wanna know what the best part about this ride is?

 _ **BOO!**_ "AAAAH! *holds onto Devin's arm out of fear*" That. That's always nice.

Anyways, after getting on a rollercoaster ride in which I puked my brains out, eating Funnel Cake that made me throw up even more, going on a spinning top ride that for some reason AGAINST my better judgement I went on and of course…. It made me puke even more….. We decided to just chillax on the ferris wheel before the Corkscrew Carnival decides to kill me.

"Geez… .you puked like 3 times Dev. Are you sure you're okay." I felt so queasy. TmT

"Y-yeah… I'm fine. No big deal. It's just a few carnival rides ride? *gulp*" My face was green, but I held it in as much as I possibly could. I swallowed my sickness, hoping it would pass while also taking a couple breath mints. I couldn't kiss her with puke breath.

"*sigh* despite all of the incessant spit-ups….. this was one of the best days of my life so far." I leaned back and sat on the wall inside of the gondola we were riding in.

"Mine too. It's been fantastic hanging out with you Devin. Y'know…..I'm kind of glad Audrey apologized earlier." She said out loud.

"Why?" I turned to her and asked her.

"Because…. We shared a conversation about you. She told me how she was proud of me for finally finding a boyfriend, and that she was also jealous of me. That's why she said those things that she said. Imagine that? The mighty red-haired queen B Audrey being Jealous of me. What are the odds huh?" We shared a laugh at the thought of Audrey being jealous of her best friend. I mean…. I don't know Audrey "Personally" But I assume she can't be the friendliest of people if she said what she said to Tiffany.

 _OHHHHHH you have NO fuckin' idea Ginger snap._

"Anyways…. She also told me something. She told me not to make the same mistakes that she made, constantly being on your boyfriend's case, trying to spend time with him 24/7….. that got me thinking. I've decided to take you up on your offer." What? What offer?

"What do you mean Tiffany?" I asked while raising my eyebrows.

"Remember how you said to me you should pursue your passion? Well I thought that you were kind of right. Back then…. Growing up I had to evoke my own passion because y'know…. Mom wasn't in my life as much. So I just decided to surf around and get my core classes out of the way myself. I wanted to become a registered nurse because I thought the medical field would bring me plenty of cash, and it does sort of. But in general, that's not me. Not to get all "Oh you helped me realize what I REALLY wanted to do in my life" on ya' or anything. And in a way you did, but I just wanted to thank you for helping me along a bit."

Tiffany grasped my hand lovingly and scooted next to me, sitting ever so close to me as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "You did much more than help me embrace my passion, you helped me at least try to re-connect with my mother, you've helped Audrey learn a lesson, and you've even gotten me in trouble! Hehehe….well okay to be fair that last one was my fault"

"It was fun nonetheless." I told her while looking at her. I turned her face towards me and said…. "Hey…. You can thank me for a lot of things. But all I want to thank you for is for giving me an actual chance. You made me a much better and stronger person than I once was. Thanks Tiff….." We leaned in to share another kiss as I planted my hand on her leg…..

 _Hold on there cowboy! Let's give things ONE more push….. bibiddi, bobbidi BOOP!_

"Huh?" I saw flashing pink lights outside. The ferris wheel! It was lightining up with glowing vibrating pink hearts flashing on the wheel…..

"Awwww wow! Now that's cool. Kinda fits the moment doesn't it?" Tiffany said while looking down at the flashing lights.

It was time. Kyu….. I'll never forget you for this. "Yeah… it sure does." I turned her head near me one more time and immediately planted one on her without warning, while wrapping my arms around her and holding her as close as I possibly could.

She passionately kissed me back and even added some tongue in there too…. throwing her arms around me as we shared one hell of a kiss amidst the flashing pink lights.

 _AAAAAAAAND There it is! The Huniebee Sex Calculator has reached 100%. NOW my work here is done._

We kissed at least for 30 seconds and then released looking up at each other ever so sweetly. "What was that for?" Tiffany asked me.

"Now we're even." I told her while sharing a nice giggle with her.

And she began to speak as I held her in my arms. "Hey…..you wanna just….get out of here? Go home….and this time we can just go back to my apartment. Maybe we could watch a movie or something?" *Gasp* …Oh my god…. Do you know what this means?!

 _OHHHHHHHHH SHIT! NETFLIX & CHILL! YAAAAAAAS!_

So we finally went back to Tiffany's apartment. She had a small little place just off the coast of GlennU, so it wasn't too far away from the school actually. Then again I can't expect Tiffany to be too far away from the University. She practically lives there.

We went inside giggling and sharing little kisses and flopped onto a couch in the middle of Tiffany's living room which wasn't that bad looking. She had her own place with homey decorations and everything including a fancy old clock. She's so independent.

"Hahahah wait! We're supposed to be watching a movie remember?" She asked me, I just kept on kissing her. Sharing little kisses inbetween our words.

"I don't see you trying to stop me." I said while still kissing her inbetween.

She lifted me up with her hands on my shoulders. "I don't really want to but….. maybe this is going a little too fast? I dunno…." She blushed.

I simply kissed right underneath her chin causing her to moan only slightly.

"Stop it Devin that Tickles! Cut it out…..ah….Wh-what are you doing?..." Looks like it's time to put Kyu's lessons to good use. Here's the final level. 1st stage… The foreplay.

I simply grasped Tiffany's cheeks softly and kissed her right one down to her neck, and then her chest. She still had her cherry cheer outfit on so I ran my hands down her breast plate.

"Ohhhh… Devin wait…you don't have to….Aahhh…." I placed my hands inside of her own hands and ran them down her arms to titillate her even more, licking ever so slightly with the tip of my tongue up the side of her neck.

"I don't have to what? Do you want me to stop?" Tiffany tensed up and was blushing so bad I thought she might turn into the exact color of her outfit.

"I…I don't know…" She said while tensing up.

"Well let's see….." I leaned upwards and took Tiffany's hands in mine, bringing her right up to my level so we could share another passionate kiss with our arms wrapped around each other. She swirled her tongue on my tongue, so I took that as a sign that it was time for me to officially take off her cheer shirt. So I kissed right in the middle of the heart-shape on her cleavage just to tease her a bit more.

"Stop….your being so mean….." I could tell, she was loving it. I pulled from underneath and took of her shirt….. what I saw next might just be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her breasts were amazing to look at. And I didn't even get a nosebleed this time! I've technically seen the before…. But this is the REAL Tiffany. Not some girl that has her body…..

She got up off of the couch and stood up on her feet, and then began stripping off her skirt in order to reveal herself in pink underwear. "I hope you like pink….. I picked it out just for you." She said. I blushed…. I had never felt so special.

"So….since we're so far along….are we gonna do this thing or what?" She said to me. I invited her to come right towards me, and just like that, she did.

She climbed on top of me and laid me down on the neck of the couch sitting on my lap. We shared a passionate make out session as I began to run my hands all throughout her body…. Her skin was soft and perfect. It felt even better than it tasted…. I kissed her cheek all the way down to her neck and then stripped her bra off. Immediately afterwards I had to go and suck on her succulent breasts….

"Oh…Ohhh…..Ahhhh…Nnngghh…" She bit her fingers to keep from moaning too much. It looks like things were gonna stay down here for the moment. So I looked up, paying attention to her body language and continued sucking, circling, and even softly biting her breasts.

"AAaaaahh….y…Yes….Ohhhh it feels so good….Yes…..Yes…." She moaned as I turned her around and fondled her breasts, squeezing them with just enough force to get her to squeal.

"AAAAHHAAHH…Your actually making my panties wet down there….." I am?

"Oh… then why don't you just lay down?" I took off my shirt and Tiffany laid down on the couch. I spread her legs out, but she covered her vagina.

"Wait I….I don't know if I'm ready. I mean….. I'm so nervous." She said while blushing.

"Hey it's okay. We've made it this far…..trust me. Your ready….. I promise you'll love it." That's the same thing she said to me when we went swimming that one time. Now it's time for me to return the favor. Time for the 2nd stage…. Oral.

So I went down on her and rubbed her bare vagina back and forth with my fingers, eliciting subtle moans. But then when I circled her clit with both my fingers, the moans just got louder and louder.

"Ohhhh…Aaahhh…..Ohhaahhh… OHHHH….DEV…..DEVIN….AAAAHHH" I then began to stick my tongue inside of her, and licked only gently before speeding up my licking and making her bend backwards from the pleasure.

"OHHH…NOT SO ROUGH…AHH…YOUR DRIVING ME CRAZY…..OHHHH..OAAA! AAHH! YES! YES!" I ran my complete tongue up her pussy and groin and kissed every single part of her body all the way until I reached her lips, where I took off my pants and finally got completely naked. It's time for the final stage, actual intercourse.

I began to poke and prod her pussy with the head of my penis, just to tease her a bit more….

"Ahhhh…. Stop teasing me….just do it already." I got close to her ear and whispered… "…tell me you want it."

Tiffany's eyes widened. "What?" She said.

Just to tease her even more I ran the fullness of my shaft all over her pussy back and forth. "C'mon Tiff…. Just tell me you want it. Tell me how much you want me to go inside of you and I'll give it to you." I said to her.

Tiffany blushed so much she literally looked like a cherry. See I told you? "Mmmmmm…. Give it to me already! Just…..Just….please make sweet love to me! FUCK ME ALREADY! I want you to de-flower my virgin pussy!" That's a good girl.

"There we go…. Wow Tiffany tonight has turned you into a bit of a dirty pervert…." I said to her while rubbing my penis all over her pussy.

"I should say the same to you….Now shut up and c'mere." I got on top of her and then finally without hesitation…. I penetrated her.

"YAAAAAH! IT…..IT HURTS…." OH NO….

"Does it hurt too much?! Should I pull out?!"

"No….just…keep going…..The pain will pass….i've never really had sex before….so ….. It's just kind of new to me that's all." She said while looking back up at me, we share a passionate kiss before releasing and looking into each other's eyes.

"Ok…. I'll be gentle I promise." So I started moving back and forth slowly and gently at first. With my penis going in and out of her pussy, she wrapped her arms AND legs around my neck & waist. Moaning ever so much at the amazing pleasure I was giving her….

"Ohhhhh…..yes….Yes…Ohhhh…OHhhhh Devin you feel so good….." She grasped my cheek. "I love you so much….." We shared a deep kiss as I took that que to speed up my humping….. If this is a dream I will KILL whoever wakes me up, even if it's my mom.

"Ohhhhh… OHHHHHHH YES…..YES! OHHH MY GOD IT FEELS SO AMAZING! YES YES…. MORE…MORE…OHH MY GOD IT'S STARTING TO FEEL FANTASTIC!" Tiffany started yelling with insane pleasure.

"Ohhh Tiffany…. I love you too… OHHHH I think….I THINK I'M CLOSE….." I felt the pressure build…. The sensation was creeping right up my thighs and seeping right into both of our bodies as I started moaning in conjunction with her once I started fucking her faster and faster. I grimaced with incredible pleasure.

"OHHHHHH PLEASE DO IT OUTSIDE! RELEASE OUTSIDE! OHHHH GOD I THINK I'M GOING…."

"I'M GONNA CUM!" I immediately pulled out and released it outside, climaxing all over her lower half.

"AAAAAAAAAHAAAHH!" *phew* …..good thing Kyu also taught me about the pull out game. Damn…..

After our passionate session together we laid there on Tiffany's couch and cuddled close to each other. "How was that Tiffany? …. Did you enjoy your first time?" I asked her.

"I most certainly did, because it was with someone genuine and not some stupid douche-canoe. Hehehehe!" That's all I needed. It feels good to be the king of the jungle for once.


	23. Kyu Says Thank You!

**Hi guys! It's FadeToBlack.**

 **I know this isn't exactly a "New Chapter", but I'm writing this little mini-chapter to say a couple of things. And address a couple of concern that I'm sure a lot of you have. Guess who's here with me?**

 _Heeeeeeeeey, its Big Momma Kyupid in the building! It's been so long my sweet fanfiction readers. We're both writing this little mini-address to take care of the big elephant in the room. And I'm not just talking about my trunk or the writer's junk!_

 **You and the cheeky humor never stop do you Kyu?**

 _You know how I roll by now. Besides you know that was too easy! Anyways, you're probably wondering_ _ **"What the fuck is this? Where the hell is the ending to Tiffany & Devin's relationship!" **__Whoa Whoa Whoa! Hold your rotten tomatoes folks. We need to address where the hell the writer's been first. But before Waldo takes his hat off and explains himself, I gotta say thank you so much! You got this fanfiction WELL over 10,000 VIEWS! That. IS. INSANE!_

 _It's so insane that I think my wings might start turning stiff & glistening once the sun comes back out. Damn spring time rain and it's supposed to be so beautiful too…. *sigh* at least I can say I've got spring fever._

 **I have created a monster…. UGH. Anyways, Kyu is correct. Thank you guys so much for all the amazing views and support. Despite me not even updating it, it seems like this fanfiction has gotten even more traction. I'm almost at 20 followers, and I'm well over 10,000 views! Once again, thank you so much guys. Now it's time to address where I've been.**

 **So, first things first. I've been searching around for a job recently. Most of my time has gone to that because I NEED a job in order to survive, function, and move forward in life. Luckily I've finally found one that pays me a good amount weekly! So, this fanfiction is not dead. It's just been on an unofficial break as of late. Huniepop – A Romantic Comedy Anime will resume next week on Friday and will make its official return. I can finally end Tiffany's relationship and begin Aiko's!**

 **Secondly, this series actually takes a very long time to write. A usual episode (If written all in one go), usually takes me 4-5 hours to write. And that takes up A LOT of my time. Also It cuts into the writing time I could spend on my other fiction story that I want to write called "Hollows Eve", which I've also neglected writing. I had some personal issues to work out, but I've finished working them out and getting a hold on my schedule. I've decide to keep writing for both fictions at least one hour per day to try and achieve a balance. So once I get a handle on my schedule, Huniepop will be back! This I promise to you.**

 **So now Kyu isn't the only one here saying thank you. I brought all 8 of the other Huniepop girls to say thank you for all of the positive feedback and views!**

Aiko: Thank you for all the views! I know one of you was imagining me bending over in front of the blackboard in my classroom. Heheh ;)

Audrey: Huh? Oh yeah whatever thanks… Can I fucking go now? And where's my $50 bucks?

 _Yeaaaaahhhh about that?... I totally fuckin' lied._

Audrey: WHAT THE FUCK-totally not intentional cut off-

Beli: Oh yes of course, Thank you so much for all of the views. You'll come back of course? Right? …. AAH!

Jessie: -grabbing Beli's waist from behind- Of course they will Beli. And thank you once again dear viewers. We've got even more hot n' heavy romance waiting for you when you do. –blows a kiss-

Kyanna: Thank you so much! You guys are awesome! =)

Lola: I'm still waiting for my chapter to come, but thank you all so much for your patronage!

Nikki:-playing on the new Nintendo Switch- ….

Audrey: NIKKI!

Nikki: Huh?! Oh… Uhh…..thanks?

Tiffany: Here's to you guys!

 **Thank you** **all so much!**

 _Ughhhh….. so much text language. It looks like a chain message on Discord._

 **Well what did you expect me to do? Have them lift up their shirts & expose a message that says "Thank You" like Ryan did?**

 _That would be a lot more fun. =w=_

 **You just want an excuse for them to take their shirts off. T3T**

 _HEY! That is… 100% True! But I'm a dignified pervert, not everything I do is sexual y'know._

 **Oh yeah? What else do you do on your free time besides looking at porn on everyone's computer?**

 _Play ball with the boys on the diamond mound! I can reach 2_ _nd_ _, 3_ _rd_ _, AND 4_ _th_ _base like magic._

 **Oh well that sounds nic-…..Wait a minute.**

 _AAAAAAHHH I'm such a cheeky bitch. See you in the next chapter everyone! ;)_

 **  
**


	24. Passion - Epilogue

_**Hey Readers! You thought I was kidding when I said Huniepop is coming back didn't you? Well I'm not. I'm making more of an effort to be more consistent with my work, so Huniepop's not going anywhere.**_

 _ **Quick thanks to all of my watchers that have either signed on recently, or been with me since the Fanfiction's inception. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter that FINALLY ends off Tiffany's relationship with Devin.**_

Welcome back everyone, we're about to jump right into the last part of Tiffany's relationship with Devin, but first let's weave a little tale of Tiffany's past like we did with Audrey, because there's a lot of unanswered questions regarding her relationship with her mother, as well as how she became such an individualistic young woman, who's just as lonely as her partner. Back then Tiffany was just as naïve and innocent as any small child at the age of 6 was. But she was remarkably smart. She had a sharp intuition, got good grades in school, and had an ability to learn faster than everyone else.

She excelled in pre-school and was even allowed to skip 1st grade straight into 2nd grade. On the come up, it seemed like Tiffany was the ideal student for a long time, and her relationship with her mother contrary to popular belief, seemed like the ideal mother-daughter relationship for a while as well. The two of them were very close, mostly because Jessie was home most of the time caring for her daughter. She got pregnant at the very young age of 16 and has been taking care of her young daughter ever since, dropping out of high school, and disregarding college in order to provide for Tiffany. Her mother, Jessie Maye did exactly what she was supposed to do, she kept Tiffany out of trouble, made sure she studied every night, always read her a bed time story, and even watched a couple of cartoons with her every now and again.

Growing up, Tiffany's intelligence at such a young age might be something she picked up from her mother. Jessie might've gotten pregnant at such a young age, but she's not dumb. Jessie is just confident, independent, and sexy. She knew who she was, and overtime her independence rubbed off on Tiffany. Tiffany simply took an initiative to educate herself as she grew older, and with every passing birthday, She looked up to her mother. They were actually much closer than you might think…. Infact….

"Go to sleep now honey, mommy's got to get her own kind of rest too." This is a scene back when Tiffany was eight. Her mother would always tuck her in at night. But….. things felt different this time around.

"Ok momma." Tiffany looked at her mother with the strangest look of fret and worry, her mother was looking slightly down at the ground whilst pulling the covers over her daughter's chest. She instantly perked up afterwards however.

"Ok now that you're all comfy n'cozy, I hope you continue to have those sweet dreams." She toussled her daughter's hair but her daughter looked at her strangely. Tiffany could tell something was off.

"Momma, is something wrong? " Tiffany said while leaning forward on her bed.

Jessie blinked twice and then looked and Tiffany with a re-assuring smile. "Oh nothing's wrong honey. Let's just say…. Mommy's thinking about some things right now, some very private and kind of important things. Things that…. Mommy has to handle. Don't worry though, everything's fine." She then kissed her forehead and wished her good night. "Good night sweetie. I love you." And then she turned off the light and left the room.

Tiffany laid her head down in order to sleep, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was bugging her mother. The feeling continued as Jessie, wearing nothing but country booty shorts with no shoes on, a blue jeans jacket in order to cover up most of her cleavage ( _Even though it didn't cover up much. HEHE.)_ As well as a green Daisy Duke-esque top, she went outside, lit up a smoke and then proceeded to blow.

Jessie leaned on the outside patio of her surreal home within Tennessee, as she looked out into the space between her and the street, she saw a natural couple walking on by. The man in the relationship cuddled the girl close and then proceeded to grab the girl's bottom, causing the girl to giggle, wrap her arms around the man and the two started making out while standing right then and there. He even gave her ass a little smack.

Jessie responded to this with a slightly blank stare at first, but then looked down as shadows came over her eyes, she remembered the days when she was like that….. with her old boyfriend. But then she got pregnant… And now the rest is just history.

Years later when Tiffany started to enter middle school, things radically started to change. Things weren't going so well for Jessie, as she struggled to make ends meet. Her relationship with her boyfriend turned out to be an even bigger "Mistake" than she thought…. Or rather… the one passionate night she had with him. Ever since Tiffany came along, Jessie has worked tirelessly to provide for her daughter, but ultimately it wasn't enough. She had to go on welfare in order to gain enough money to even buy her school supplies, and had to get a food stamps card in order to provide enough food for the house that she lived in. She never had any time for herself, it was always about Tiffany. She eventually lost her individuality, and didn't know how to claim it back.

Tiffany however was consistently growing as a woman, when she entered middle school she went through countless experiences. One of which is the very thing that one would say drove the biggest wedge between their relationship. Jessie at the time was out of options, and would constantly struggle in order to survive. She lived in a run down, wooden home in Nashville, and even that was hard to keep up. Her parents unfortunately were not in her lives, practically disowning her for her past mistakes due to their views on sexuality and how she got pregnant. They distanced themselves so much from her that you might as well have figured they disowned her without the need to even say it to her. Jessie only had ONE alternative… she knew she was a hot young ticket. So she in turn used her body to her advantage. By the time Jessie had turned 23, she turned to prostitution for her main source of income, but even then it was hard to make ends meet still.

 _Wait, whoever heard of fuckin' prostitutes in Nashville? Are you sure you're reading the right backstory? That's like if I said that Chewbacca from Star Wars decided to work on the Death Star in order to bring back the legs of Stormtroopers for the Wookies to munch on!_

… *clears throat* Anyways, the point is Jessie had to find ways to use her sexuality to her advantage. But Prostitution didn't work out due to… obvious reasons. So instead, she turned to pornography. And surprisingly it worked! Jessie broke out as a pornographic actress and started having sex on camera for money. She even turned to the cam girl business and was charging $4.99 a minute for guys just to speak to her. She had a naturally sexy voice, so this was a worthwhile use of her abilities.

Jessie quickly became enamored with the life of a porn star, she grew to love the life that she once dreamed of as she gained more fame and even adopted a different stage name from her original name. But it wasn't really that different, her stage name was "Misty Maye". As she got more film offers, she grew up into her late twenties extremely wealthy. She began to go out late at night and attend parties, get drunk, and come home severely wasted with her hair in a mess.  
However, things changed a bit for Tiffany going into her middle school years, she might be distinctly popular now in college, and was just as popular in high school, but back then…. As you know she was the subject of bewilderment from her southern peers….

"Hey Maye!" one of the red haired kids in her middle school walked up to her as she was looking in her locker and started to talk to her.

"Huh?" Tiffany turned around and asked the kid.

"I hope your mom's gonna be at Career day today in class! That should be fun right? Hhahahahah…" The kid walked off laughing. Tiffany did not know what in the hell he was talking about, but in that instance she realized that all this time she never asked what her mother did for a living. Or if she even had a job to begin with! So… she decided to hear it straight form the horses' mouth.

"Mom?... What do you do for work?" Jessie was cooking pancakes in an apron with only a shirt and some underwear underneath. She stopped cooking only for a second, and then turned around to look at Tiffany.

"Huh? What do you mean honey?" She stooped down to Tiffany's level and decided to look her in the eyes.

"Like….. what do you do for work? How do you get so much money for us? I mean you bought us a brand new house and everything, with brand new windows, a balcony, a downstairs play room, everything. How'd you do it?" Tiffany asked. Jessie dreaded this day, she knew it would come eventually. Her eyes widened a bit once her daughter had asked, but then she proceeded to look back up at Tiffany with a calm look on her face.

"Oh of course, I never told you. I'm an actress honey, I perform in tons of…. Rather special movies. Movies that a lot of people often don't get to see in theatres." She then tousled her daughter's hair.

Tiffany was rather excited at the idea of her mother being a famous actress, I mean what child wouldn't?! "Oh my gosh! Then you have to come to Career day next week-" Jessie cut her off unfortunately.

"OH no no no no no no, Mommy has to go to work sweetie. She also has some business to take care of. I've got to film, connect with agents, you know all that jazz right? Now I reckon you should go and sit at the table so I can serve you your pancakes. Ok?" Jessie then turned back and continued cooking the pancakes while Tiffany looked down, somewhat disappointed in her mother, but also sad and confused at the same time.

"Oh… ok momma." She then took her spot at the table.

Things only continued to get even worse as she began to finish middle school, throughout middle school Tiffany was subject to plenty of bullying. She was picked on for her mother's supposed "Profession" …..

"Hah! Look at Maye in that skimpy cheerleading dress! I bet she gets down in even skimpier clothing." Remember the old red-headed gentlemen who for the sake of time shall not be named? Yeah he's gossiping with his own little group of primaries. At a time when Tiffany was well into her teens, she took up an interest in cheerleading, despite not exactly being the most popular of people in Tennessee. She was doing a regional cheerleading practice with her squad as a new recruit, with a renewed sense of energy and enthusiasm she performed her cheers so well that when she flew into the air she caught the attention of several other boys….. that didn't roll over well.

"WHOA. I see London, I see France, I see a blonde bimbo's underpants! Hahahah!" The boys laughed when Tiffany landed gracefully, and of course she took notice. If you remember her confrontation with James…. Then you know she's not one to take that shit lightly.

"'Scuze me boys? You fellas got a problem? I reckon your all peekin' at my panties in the nosebleed section." The funny thing is that she was at the top of the bleacher seats outside where they did drills. You do the math on that one.

"Tch, funny cheerleader. We just find it pretty interestin' that you would take up cheerleadin' with what you & your momma are doin'." The red haired boy had said to her.

"The hell are you talking about?" Tiffany scowled at them and put her hands on her hips as the boys snickered. "Oh what? You don't know?" The blue haired boy to the left of their crimson leader had said to her.

"MAYE! *whistle blows* Come on, we don't got all day to wait for new recruits! Let's go!" The cheerleading coach had spoken her words. Tiffany gave them a distinct glare….. "I reckon I'm gonna find out." And then she left for cheerleading practice. Afterwards, Audrey called her up on her cellphone and asked if she could come

Things only got worse as Tiffany continued pestering her mother about her profession. One day she came home before her mother, ready to ask her straight up if she was lying about being an "actress", but she took a while to get home…. Like…. WELL into late at night.

Jessie came back home in a limousine and stumbled into the house she was currently living in, which was pretty lavish compared to what she was living in before. It was a full house with two floors, a kitchen, dining room, and everything else that Tiffany had mentioned. It even had two bathrooms. Jessie stumbled inside in a massive drunken daze holding a bottle of gin, it was full so she had to take one home for the night. She felt like she had to go and use one of those restrooms, but she also never felt so alive. She partied so hard…. That when she went inside she didn't even notice that her daughter was sitting right there on the couch wondering where she was as she turned on the light.

"Hey mom. Where've you been all night?" She asked her.

"Oh…hi sweetie I…. thought you'd be outside relishing in your youth y'know, going out and hanging with friends." Jessie leaned back slightly and gave her a drunken smile.

" Well actually not really, I've been gaining some friends on the cheer squad but not too many people are….. fond of me. I wonder why….?" She said, making Jessie suspicious.

"What do you mean darlin'? Is something the matter?" She asked while looking at her strangely.

"Yes mom, something IS the matter. People keep patronizing me for reasons I don't understand! I've never done anything to anyone, and they keep directing things all the way back to you. Mom….. what do you REALLY do for a living? Is there something you've done that you're not telling me about? Because everyone else seems to know besides me." She said with blunt honesty.

Jessie simply looked down and began to tell her the truth, she knew she couldn't avoid this day any longer. So…. She told her about her career as a porn star, how she got all of the money she acquired, and how she managed to take care of Tiffany all those years despite being… technically unemployed during her years as a child. She…..didn't take it very well to say the least.

"WHAT?! So this entire time you've been lying to me?! You're not an actress, you're a sex model! Out of all things why would you choose to be….. THAT?! In Tennessee of all places?!" She said, blowing up at her own mother.

"Now honey, It was the only way I could provide for you. I'm sorry I lied but I wanted to wait until you were older so you'd… y'know understand." She said to her.

"That doesn't change the fact that now I'm a big fat laughing stock because of the fact that you basically have sex on camera for money. Also, prostitution?! REALLY?! I'm only 15 years old and I know that that is a shameless way to make money." She said with a cold sense of distrust.

"I did what I had to do for you Tiffany. I had to sacrifice a lot in order to get to where I am today. You are in no position to speak to your own mother that way!" Jessie in turn blew up on Tiffany in a slow, but emotional manner, which silenced Tiffany.

"I'm going up stairs, it's been a long night. Make sure you get to bed early." Jessie said as she shook her head, and then scrounged up the stairs. Tiffany couldn't believe that her mother would say something so….. selfish. What happened to the mother that she used to know…? The one that she looked up too…..?

Things only got worse and worse. Eventually Jessie got so enamored with the porn business that she took a job in a different state. The town in which it took place was named "Dawnwood", so Jessie moved out there with Tiffany in tow. Tiffany was sort of against Jessie doing anything Porn-Related, but secretly she was glad about this. Mostly because everyone talked about her so much she was pretty alienated from everyone in her middle school. So once she finished middle school, her and her mother moved out to the town of Dawnwood.

And that leads us to Tiffany's high school days, where everything eventually changed for the better….. OR worse. Depends on how you look at it considering her relationship with her mother…. went down the toilet. One thing Tiffany had gained from her relationship with her mother is her own sense of Independence. When she arrived at Dawnwood everything changed for her, she gained her brand new set of friends named Audrey & Nikki, who at the time were completely different from her, but she surprisingly helped to break them out of their shells.

She became more of an independent blossoming flower, socializing with many people and continuing her status as a Straight A student. She was incredibly good at cheerleading up to that point, so good that she was promoted to cheer squad leader during her junior year. Her friends Audrey & Nikki would often come to her games in order to just see her, considering they couldn't give a shit about the football games. Especially Nikki…..

So not only did Tiffany gain friends, realize her love of cheerleading, and become the ideal popular girl she always wanted, but she also got a job to support herself! She needed to consider her mother at the time was never really home. They lived up in the fat cat district of Dawnwood in a private mansion, one that Jessie was proud of living in.

She continued her days of reckless partying, drinking, and living in luxury, while Tiffany started thinking about college. She knew college was going to be a big step for her, so she decided she would have to gain her own independence…. without her mother.

"I'm moving out mom." She said to her mother whilst packing her things. She was not kidding.

"What? Already? You're taking a big step hun, are you sure you're ready for the outside world?" She said to her, oblivious to her maturity.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure, it's not like you were so what would you know?" WHOA that's a little on the snippy side. Tiffany walked past her mother as with her eyes closed as Jessie looked back at her with an offended scowl.

"Excuse me?! I reckon you did not just take that tone with your mother? Are you serious?" She said. Jessie followed Tiffany down a flight of steps, and then continued to chase after her, grabbing her arm before she was just about to head out of a pair of large, white doors.

"Young lady, explain what that meant! How dare you talk to your mother that way! Do you know half of what I've done for you when you were young?!"

"Yeah. When I was young." Tiffany didn't turn to her mother; you could tell she had an apparent resentment towards her that she held from her childhood.

"When I was young, I reckon you were a great mother. One that I personally looked up to…. But it seems like you've matured backwards. All you know nowadays is ignorin' the hell out of me in order to party, drink, and have sex with strangers on camera." She then snatched her hand away from her.

"I'm sorry mom but I'm not like that. Not like you, I'm gonna try to go to college, so I've been savin' up my own personal funds for it from the job I worked as a cashier at the mall. It's been a steady climb for me from childhood…. but you….your trying to live backwards. You think that NOW is the time for a bunch of partying and drinking? What about me and MY needs mom?! You didn't really think of me when I was a teenager, sitting at home wondering where you were all the time, always wondering why you'd come home smelling funky, with a bunch of other Tennessee kids silently talking a bunch of smack behind my back…? Did you?" She said whilst not looking at her. Jessie couldn't really sum up the words to respond….

 _"_ Yeah, that's what I thought. You weren't there for me growing up, I had to be there for myself. I had to sacrifice a lot in order to get to where I am today… So you are in no position to speak to me as if I'm the immature one. I'm leaving; I can't stay here with you and the way you live. It'll kill my individuality. So goodbye….see you later." Those were pretty much the same words Jessie said to her daughter….How heartbreaking…

_

We cut to a pair of opened blue eyes, Jessie had apparently flashed back most of the events of Tiffany's past as a bit of a reflection following her argument with Tiffany inside the bar. She leaned up on her bed in a white robe, and silently started to grieve….. She somewhat felt remorse for what she did long ago. But…. She wiped her eyes and got out of bed to look at a picture of her and Tiffany when she was young. They looked so happy together as Jessie held her by the shoulders and Tiffany smiled with a country parka on made of straw that Jessie's dad had given her as well.

Jessie simply looked at the picture, sighed with a hint of depression, and then put the picture down."Well….it's a new day I reckon. Let's see what'll happen if I do something out of the ordinary." She said in a weird, non-chalant tone….

 _MY GOD this is depressing. Can't we please go back to Tiffany & Devin now? This was even longer than Audrey's backstory!_

Fine, fine. You've really got to stop speaking for the audience.

 **Tiffany's Perspective**

I can feel the glorious warmth of the sunshine touch my skin, as the sun began to come up and grace the sky. Devin was actually the first person to open his eyes, as he managed to curl up a bit once the sun hit him as well. He's almost as squeamish as a vampire! Hmhmhm.

"Mmmmhh…. Aww the sun…. it's so bright today….Ouch….Mmmmmm…." Devin sat up in his bedside on the open end and scratched his scalp full of ginger red hair. Of course he was completely naked if you…. Know what happened in the last chapter. Heheheh…..

"Mmmmm….. Hey sunshine. Good morning." Looks like your favorite ball of sunshine was wide awake! I was pretty much naked too. So I looked over to my right and I saw him look back at me and jump out of bed while being naked, he seemed a bit startled. Is that how it works in animes? You know that weird cliché of when a boy sees a girl naked even though in disguise he's a major pervert?

"AAAAH! Whoa T-Tiffany?! Are you naked?! Holy crap this isn't a dream is it?! I-I mean the sun is out and…. OH man I'm naked too! Does that mean we-"

"YES you dummy. We had sex last night…. Infact uhhhh…. You kind of took my virginity. Heheheh." I blushed, I will admit he was a bit rough, but I absolutely enjoyed it.

"Oh…. Well it's not a dream." He got right back into bed and grasped my hand lovingly, oh he is so adorable I could just eat him up!

"Thank you Tiffany, I'm glad we uh…. Y'know… "Did it" last night. It was really fun. I never expected our relationship to… y'know…. Move this fast." He said back to me while looking straight at me.

"Hmhmhmhm. I'm glad too. I really enjoyed it last night. Truth be told I never expected this either, but love works in mysterious ways."

"Oh trust me I know. Hahahaha!" he said to me whilst chuckling with me.

All of the sudden though, I heard my cordless phone ring… "Oh! I've got a call, I'll go get it and then I'll you to some good ol' country style pancakes okay?" I told him.

"Sounds delectable Cheerleader." He said right back to me. We then shared a quick kiss and I got up out of my bed in order to answer the phone. I couldn't believe who it was….

"Hello? … Wait….mom? Is that you?" It was my mother! Why would she be calling me at a time like this?

"Hi sweetie….it's me I….was just calling to see how you were doing." She said with a more somber tone than usual. That's weird.

"It's kind of early in the morning to be calling dont'cha think? Why call this early?" I asked her.

"Oh….you could just call a mother curious?" She said to me…. I'll admit that got to me a bit.

"Ok seriously mom why are you calling me?" I ask her with a blunt tone. I'm not in the mood to deal with her playful smart-alecky….. ness.

"What? Can't a mother call about her daughter once in a while?! The instant I start caring you get on my ass. After that fight I at least assumed you didn't hate me anymore so…. I don't know I just wanted to see how you were doing."

I folded my arm underneath my bare breasts and kept the phone up to my ear…. "Well… ok I apologize for that. I never said I hated you by the way….but….I'm alright. I just woke up with my boyfriend Devin." I covered my mouth afterwards! OH DAMMIT I shouldn't have told her!

"*gasp* Ooooooooh, you have a boyfriend now?" She said in a taunting tone of voice! Aw man!

"N-no! I didn't say that! It's none of your business mom!" I said in a hyper, nervous pace all at once.

"Oh come now darlin', you know I know what you said. What's the scoop Tiffany? Did you two bump bedsheets last night or what?" Oh dammit…. I guess the cat's out of the bag.

"*gasp* …..m-maybe…. But that's none of your concern! I-I …. I gotta go ok! I'll talk to you later! And…..thanks for checking up on me mom. It…..means more than you know…. OKIGOTTAGOBYE!" Instant hang up, I was not going to be subject to her immaturity.

"Jeez Tiff. Don't you think that was a bit much? I thought you and your mom were cool?" He said to me while holding the covers.

"Not exactly.. but…. I at least don't really hate my mother anymore. I never really did actually…..just….." I didn't really look at him at first.

"You just…what?" He said while bending over a bit. That's when I turned to look at him.

"I was just mad, that's all. Now it feels like all of that pent up anger and frustration…. It's been lifted from my shoulders. You forced me to face it…. I really have to thank you for that Dev." I said back to him with a smile.

"Oh wow…..you're welcome Tiffany. I'm glad I could- …. *gasp* Oh my god…. OH MY GOD! I got it!" Huh? Wait what's happening?

"Eh? Whaddya mean Devin?" I asked him.

"I got the perfect idea on how to end my book! Electroman Adventures! And now I have you to thank for it Tiffany! You're the best babe." He got right up and hugged me, giving me a sweet kiss on the cheek too. But it also was kind of weird….. Considering…..

"Uh….Devin?...We're still naked."

"OH! OH yeah right-right sorry, sorry! I uh….I got caught up in the moment." He then let me go…. Oh jeez he's as hard as a rock. I tried not to look down at his… "little guy", and blushed when I looked down.

"Why don't you put on some pants while I go downstairs & make us some pancakes now? You're in my house after all so it's only fair." I told him.

He then responded with a kiss while I had my eyes closed, that's so….romantic and unexpected. Wow he really has grown. "Sure why not? Thank you cheerleader." I giggled! I just couldn't help myself, God I love that ginger cutie pie.

 **Devin's Perspective**

 _Electroman's Log: Stargate 07/18….. As I run a log out from the space catacombs of the great Trioid, I reluctantly say that I've finally figured out what and where everyone has gone. I just couldn't believe where it all came from, and where it has come too. Throughout the adventures in space that I've had I've always had this sneaking suspicion that I wasn't alone. And I'm not talking in the sense of someone's following me. I know I once had a past life…. I just wondered why I could never find out about it. Turns out the entire time…. -_

"Devin honey!" Awwww mom. I'll never get this damn book finished with her constantly prattling around. Oh wait… have I told her that I have a girlfriend yet?! SHIT! I totally forgot to tell her!

"Y-yes mom?!" I yelled from inside my room.

"Open on the door honey, I just want to talk." I immediately got up out of my writer's seat in front of my computer and opened the door for mom. She was standing right outside.

"Oh uh… hi mom! What's up?" I asked her with a nervous look on my face.

"Devin…. Did you not tell me that you have…. A girlfriend?" She looked at me with a disapproving look on her face as well as her hands on her hips. I know this is gonna sound weird but….

 _OK! I'll say it for you before this gets a little creepy. His mom is INSANELY hot. She's got TnA in all the right places. Though I think little Ginger snap is taking in the view of breast mountain._

I tried not to look at them…. But I couldn't help it. She's just got some really big t-… Anyways! I shook my head in order to gather myself and I responded accordingly. "Yes ma'am….. I-I-I I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you got home! I just rushed upstairs to finish the book I was working on and-"

"OH I'M SO HAPPY!" She grabbed me, and then boob hugged me! Shoving my face in between her large breasts!

"BLLGH! MOM I CAN'T BREATHE!"

 _Irony is a cruel mistress. Got any extra whips in that sexy play room you call LIFE?_

"OH I'm sorry Devin. I'm just very happy for you. You've finally grown into a man. There's no need to stress about the fact that you didn't tell me. Though…. I wish you would've! Why didn't you?" She then dropped me.

"I'm sorry mom. It's nothing against you really, I was just excited to finish my book. I plan to become a writer and…. Tiffany- Eh…. That's her name Tiffany, gave me the inspiration I needed in order to finish it! She thinks it has the possibility to become a best-selling action novel." I said to her, slightly excited about the possibility of that happening.

"That's fantastic. I'm so thrilled you've finally found someone who inspires you that much." She then hugged me softly without her breasts being shoved in my face.

"I'm so proud of you Devin. You're a very talented young man, but your also growing AS a man. You're a lot less like your father….honestly I don't know what I was so worried about. You continue writing that book sweetheart, I'm gonna get out of your way! I hope to meet this "Tiffany" girl very soon." She then brought me back up and grasped my shoulders.

"Don't worry mom! You will…thanks mom. I love you." We shared one final hug….

"I love you too ginger snap." Wait what?

 _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET REKT BEE-YATCH._

"Uhhh…. Ok I'm gonna go back to writing that book now. Don't you have somewhere to be too mom?" I asked her while a nervous drop of sweat trickled down the side of my forehead.

"OH! Yes of course I have an important business trip to go on." She kissed my forehead and then started to make her leave. "Bye sweetie!" And with that she left.

I'll admit I was a little…..MIFFED at the nickname she gave me. But I shrugged it off and went right back into writing. "*sigh* …..moms. Who can figure 'em? They're always bugging you about something."

 **Kyu's Perspective**

Seems the school year is much closer to ending than I thought, cause the sun is blazing down like a BITCH. But it's a damn sexy day outside, so it's totally chill as fuck. And shut up that sentence was so not ironic.

Anyways, looks like Ginger Snap's prowlin' around GlennU looking for his cheerleading girlfriend. He takes a few good looks using the street-crossing method, but then comes across James & Kelly, you know the Douche-canoe & The Big-Titted tramp?

*Sssssst* OOH Looks like he suffered a good slobber knocker, cause that dude's wearing a nose-brace. He walked right past Devin while hand in hand with Kelly.

"If you're lookin' for her, she's in the GlennU fields." Wait what? How does he know about their relationship?

Devin smiled slightly. "Thanks James. How's that nose of yours holding up?"

"It still hurts like hell, but I'd say it's healing up. Go get her tiger. You're lucky, I won't let you get away with that again." Say WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

"Hhmhmhm. Just watch your mouth next time douchebag."…CAN A LOVE FAIRY GET A DAMN LETTER OR SOMETHIN' HERE?!

Don't tell me that Ginger snap actually- ….. OHHHHHHH. *sigh* that boy has become a man. Damn I'm good! Well…. He then went straight into the GlennU football fields, and who do we find there doing a couple of fantastic cheerleading drills? Why Tiffany of course! Surprisingly, Nikki's waiting for her in the stands, do those two wait on her hand n' foot? Jeez I know they're besties and all but it's like they stalk her. Damn.

However a peculiar red-headed bitchface walked up to a seemingly bored Nikki who sat there with her hand on her chin and her elbow on her knee. Once she noticed her presence, she looked up and stared at her.

"Audrey?...Tch, you're the last person I'd expect to see here. Why are you-"

"Can it blueballs. I'm not in the mood, I AM however in the mood to support my best friend, who I'll tell you has forgiven me for what I said earlier. So why don't you do us both a favor and keep your condescending bullshit to a minimum. Get it? Got it? Good." She then sat down next to Nikki and looked out at Tiffany doing drills. Damn I've got to remind myself to party with that bitchy redhead. She looks like fun.

After a while, morning drills of course were over, and Devin had finally came by, watching his girlfriend do her drills the entire time. He gave her a little leeway to hang with her cronies so she could reconnect thought. They pretty much talked up a storm over there like they were teenagers again. They even shared a couple of forgiving hugs. But eventually…

"Hey Tiffany!" He approached them unannounced. Looks like all that girl on girl action is over.

"OH! Hey Devin! What's shakin' bacon?" She ran up, hugged her boyfriend's neck, and then kissed his lips ever so softly. But then she retracted because she was still hanging with her friends.

She looked back at them and let out an awkward "Uhhhhh…"

"Bitch go have fun. We can't tell you what to do, so do whatever the fuck you want. I don't give a shit." Audrey folded her arms and legs and looked away from Tiffany.

"Thank you Audrey! Let's go Ginger Snap." She smiled at him. I knew that would catch on. Seemed like he didn't mind when she called him that though. Maybe he's been called that so many times he's just used to it by now?

Now the next thing you see is the two of them walking hand in hand together through campus. I gotta admit, I was watching from a nearby perch, and they do actually look cute together. Maybe love isn't as bad as it seems. I mean if Devin's happy then I'm happy!

The wind started to blow as the leaves on the trees began to fall down slightly, only a few of them. But some of them got on Devin & his girl. Don't ask how I did that. Just know that I did that.

"Hmmm? Why are the leaves falling? It's spring." He said out of his mouth.

"I dunno…that is kind of weird?" Devin then blinked twice and looked back up at the trees…. OH Shit he saw me! Nah, I'm just dickin' around I wanted him to see me. I waved goodbye at him and he waved right back at me.

"Thank you so much Kyu, you're a miracle worker I swear." A….miracle worker? Damn well…. Teheheh…no one's ever called me that before.

"I hope you know that you made life so much better for me." He then winked at me and left with his girlfriend. Wow….that was kind of nice. So nice that I almost shed a damn tear…I guess love really isn't all that bad after all. What was I thinking right? …..

Sex is still better though.

 _ **Alright that does it for Tiffany's story! Once again thank you all so much. Now I'm at 11,000 views! Let's keep this gravy train rollin' as next week we jump straight into the next lucky guy that's gonna be the bachelor for our sexy, down-to-earth teacher Ms. Aiko Yumi! See you next week! ;)**_ ****

 __

 **  
**


	25. Enter Hweng Deymond!

_**Sorry this one's a little late readers, but nonetheless here's the next part of Huniepop – A Romantic Comedy Anime. Also I kinda made a mistake last chapter near the end, if you've been paying attention most of you would've noticed it by now. I'd like to apologize for that, TBH that chapter was a bit rushed. Remember to leave your thoughts on new chapters! They come out every week or so.**_

The sacred bond between a male & a female human being is often one of many emotions, that being mostly associated with the idea of "Love". Love is a treasured feeling that everyone wants to have, however the true bearers of the relationship ideal, the ones who wear the pants, the beings that are the true bosses when it comes to penis & vagina relations are the women.

Women are the real bosses of both Love, and especially Sex. It is one of the many things that they mostly have over men, as most men nowadays often want to only get their dick wet. So who do the men turn to in order to get it up for the women? Why the love fairies of course!

Love fairies are the true protectors and torch bearers of the human relationship between the fairer sexes. Using the power of Passion, Flirtation, Talent, Sensitivity, Joy, Romance, Sentiment, and above all else, Sexuality, Love Fairies are the winged matchmakers of the world. But how do the love fairies draw the line between Love & Sex? Who's to truly say that Love Fairies are mostly about sex only?

That would be our favorite little Love Fairy, Kyu Sugardust. She's all about the sex with no strings attached; however she'll soon discover the true purpose of a love fairy, as love continues to surface through the air. Kyu is about to gain a whole new perspective on life.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

"So what will you have?"

"Hmm just give me a nice cappuchino with some whipped cream, sugar & chocolate on the rocks. OOH! And do you have those amazing muffins with the chocolate chips inside them? I love those things!" That's me, I'm at the nutmeg café after a job well done! I deserve a little snack of course.

"OOH also can I have like 4 chocolate chip cookies? And maybe a hot chocolate too? Oh and also a-"

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK….with your order." Jeez. Talk about rough service, I wasn't even done. Try that shit in real life blue's clues & you'll get a one star rating on Yelp complete with cuss words in the review. But I'm not stressin'! Because this sexy bitch just got a mega-nerd, mega- LAID. Aaaaahh…. This is great. Another successful mission! I swear I have to start giving myself pats on the back, because boy I am damn good at what I do.

Don't give me that stare behind those keyboards & computer monitors! I think I've earned a little boasting thank you very much, sitting down in a natural booth with my hands behind my head, laying back in my casual outfit with my adorable pink & white fedora hat on. I say, it was a bit of a rough ride, but I managed to book ol' ginger snap a one-way ticket to Poonsville…. Well ok not really. I actually just set him up with one girl, the cheerleader Tiffany Maye. And I've never seen him so happy. The last time I remember feeling so good about the job I've done was when I set up my last client with that Mamacita with the big tatas. I don't know what it is, but I can't help but feel great about it. Maybe it's because I haven't had any sex in a week or so. It's officially been a week since the day those two got together… and maybe I'm losing my touch.

That and I haven't had a Playfairy or Rustler magazine in-between my legs when I go to sleep, my god what's happening to me?! Am I going soft? Or… is this what Lady Venus was talking about? _***ring ring***_ Oh hello? Hold that thought. My trusty, lusty, busty, dusty Huniebee needs me. Try saying that five times fast. I pick up my phone and answer it as quickly as I possibly can.

"Yo! This is the Pink Purloiner speaking, how may I brighten your daaaaay?" I say in a sing-song kinda way. Am I feeling too chipper? I think I'm feeling a little too chipper today. "OH! Lady Venus, of course. Yes I managed to succeed with the client, it was a bit rough, but I totally succeeded in setting him up with the perfect girl….. Yep! The lovely blonde Cheerleader from before! I had to pry pretty deep in order to set him up with her, but this sexy pink pirate struck gold baby!... Already? Shit…." I said in my casual outfit. She wants me to come back for ANOTHER assignment! Can't a Love Fairy catch a damn break?

"Alright, I'll be up there in a few minutes Lady Venus. OH by the way….. There's something I wanna talk to you about when I get up there, something that perplexes me. I'll tell you when I'm there, Ciao!" Aaaaaand hang up. Don't worry, she said her goodbyes and all like that, I wasn't gonna go rogue on my boss. But in general there was something I was wondering about…..

"Well, fancy meeting you here!" Hmm? A familiar voice just struck my eardrums. It sounded rather pleasant with a hint of deepness that made my panties melt. Right before me stood the same guy I met in the Sky Garden from before! Y'know the blue-haired, yellow eyed dude? Eros was his name I think.

"Whaaaaat? Dude what are you doing here?! It's been awhile. I gotta say I didn't expect to see a fellow love fairy here." He took a seat right in front of me and we got to chatting about how our jobs are going.

"Yeah, I just finished my part of the Job. Work was hella rough, but I think managed to make it out without breaking a wing. Heheh!" Ohhhh psssssh! Stop tryin' to be modest man.

"Oh please, someone with your swagger? You must've been going on a killing spree." Eros looked at me with an eyebrow raised, wise to the joke I was making.

"Well, they don't call me lady-killer for nothing. I line 'em up, and shoot 'em down." HA!

"MURRRRDAAA!" We both said out loud. If you can guess where that's from, congratulations you are now a fangirl. And yes that applies to boys too.

We both shared a nice chuckle, keeping the mood light right before I continued on by saying "So what's your kill count at so far? How many sexy bodies have you claimed huh?" I asked him.

"Well…contrary to popular belief, I've actually only been on top of one girl." ONE? Just one? I call shenanigans.

"Really? Well that's disappointing." I say with a rather let-down tone of voice. But I immediately perk back up and say "Well, regardless! Who's the lucky gal?"

"Well…She's a nice blonde girl. MAN you should've seen her, she was pretty, had great curves, a nice life ahead of her, newly-related dreams and aspirations. She seemed like that girl that everyone liked…" This is starting to sound AWFULLY familiar….

"She was also a bundle of joy and confidence! Her smile could really light up a room! She was so energetic and friendly in fact, that you could call her a…. CHEERLEADER." He then looked at me with this sly ass look on his face. YOU cheeky motherfucker.

"*gasp* NO WAY….Get the hell outta town! You banged the cheerleader?!" I asked with my hands clasping the table.

"Yep. Totally bagged the girl next door." Playa Playa!

"ALRIGHT! Gimme some man!" We give each other hand-claps for a job well done. I gotta say that's pretty awesome, getting to bang the cheerleader like that. We'll have to take his word on it because, y'know it's not like I'm gonna force you to go back a couple of chapters just to see him bang Tiffany… even though I totally want to see that. SHUT UP! Don't judge me.

"That's totally sweet! Y'know I'm guilty of being a little naughty myself. I've already banged her boyfriend. TWICE." Now THAT I don't need to prove. You guys saw it happen.

"Oh WOW, someone's a Pretty Pink Promiscuous Princess isn't she?" Well don't you have a slick way with words?

"Heheheheh! What can I say? Kyu's the name and Sex is the game! The best part about it is, I actually managed to set him up with Tiffany. So I hope she doesn't feel bad about banging a love fairy before banging a nerd. Hahahah!"

"Oh yeah I know." *Record Scratch* Wait what?

"You knew? How?!" I asked him generally confused. Like WTF? Is he stalking me or something? Does he take notes of how I dominate my profession? How does he know about me setting up Devin with Tiffany?

"Who d'you think helped Tiffany notice Devin in the first place?" And the SLY ass smile just keeps getting' bigger.

"*gasp* SAY WHAAAAAAAT?! YOU were helping me out the entire time?! I feel cheated now…." Oh how the anime tears from my gorgeous cosmo-green eye sockets fell like waterfalls… TwT

"Aw come on. If it's any consolation, Lady Venus was the one who gave me the assignment." That just makes things worse!

"What?! Venus told you to help me set up Tiffany with Devin?! … Ok look dude. You're a cool guy and all, but I don't NEED anyone's help doing my job. We could totally hang out some time, and I'm always available if you need a little stress relief. *winks* BUT… I kinda like flyin' solo. If y'know what I mean." I say while putting my arm on the table side.

"Soooooo, no Cloud 9 then?"

"What?"

"No cloud 9? You usually do it yourself so I guess if your that high off your own juices then I'll stay out of your way." Wait what is he talking abou- OHHHHHHHHHHHH…. YOU CHEEKY MOTHER FUCK-

"VERY….CLEVER…." I said while grinning with slight annoyance. Must. Resist. Urge. To make. SNAPPY. COMEBACK. WILL JUST. FUCK HIM…. LATER!

"Hehehahahah! I'm just messin' with you. I know what you mean. But in general there was no way I wasn't going to take the assignment Kyu. So naturally she told me to keep it on the down low. Besides, we got the job done right?" He asked me while folding his arms.

"Well yeah! But I thought that I got the job done! Now I feel cheated! And besides, This sexy love fairy always works alone. I have been workin' it alone, and baby…." I got up, and gave a little pat on my booty, wiggling it at him with my pink panties showing underneath.

"I'll keep workin' it alone, so please don't take this the wrong way, but you can kiss my ass!"

He licked his lips like a predator about to pounce on his prey for dinner. "That can be arranged…."

"OH….You're good." I turn around as we looked at each other and gave rival glares, though to be honest I'm….kinda jealous of the guy. He's doing my job too. and doing it a bit better than I am…. Shit.

"OH SHIT! That's right I gotta get back to Lady Venus's castle soon! I'm afraid this is where I bid you adieu. Remember, I can do bad all by myself." I say while holding one finger up as I start to walk off.

"Oh I know, Just don't FUCK yourself over ok?" OOOOOOHHH HE'S SO LUCKY I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS.

"OH SCREW YOU!" I say while heading back to the Sky Garden, spreading my wings outside and taking off into the beautiful blue skies.

 **\- Sky Garden -**

Pretty soon those beautiful blue skies turned straight into pink, as I managed to fly straight into Sky Garden with all of its luscious floating islands, castles, and of course it's gorgeous gardens. They don't call this place Sky "Garden" For nothing people.

I'm gonna skip the bit with the guards this time and get straight to the good stuff, wanna know what I did to them THIS time?...I turned one of them into an air balloon and watched him fly away!

"Have fun getting Mario down Luigi!" I said to them as I walked right past them in my Fairy Uniform. One of them was inflated like a giant balloon while the other jumped up to try and get him down by grabbing on his shoelace! Hahahaha! My god that shit never gets fuckin' old.

 **Venus's Perspective**

The castle walls seem rather shiny today, the murals were officially painted and sculpted with the mesmerizing pictures of the great love fairies of the past that came before yours truly, the sun was baking down on my body, and I felt rather hot. You could just see the sweat, trickling down my delicious body as it crawled into the crack between my breasts. I was so hot in fact…. You could even see my nipples through the dress. This was not intentional ladies & gentlemen, make no mistake….it's just really hot outside today, and the goddess of love prefers to walk around without underwear. It's more comfortable and FUN that way… hehmhmhmmh.

"Kamadeva! Darling!" I wave my hand to my servant Kami, you know the darling brunette haired girl with breasts that rival my own and this absolutely precious pair of glasses?

She immediately came into my room and ran up to me as quick as she could, coughing and wheezing once she came to a stop. "Y…Y….Yes…My lady?...What can I do for you?" … She said with her hands on her knees. My goodness is she really that tired? She has the figure of a goddess. Why does she get so tired while running?

"Kamadeva, I'm sure you've noticed by now but it is so dreadfully hot…." I said to her while fanning myself with an actual fan. My green hair blew in the wind as I looked at my finger nails to check and see if the sweat got underneath.

"Yes of course my lady, it is rather hot in he-" Kami looked up at me, apparently flustered by my little Wet dress. Granted it wasn't TOO wet, but it was sweaty enough to the point where you could see….well you know. Just a little bit, but still you could see them.

"Could you be a dear and go get me a drink please?" I asked her while putting my hand on my resting throne arm.

"Y-yes ma'am!" And just like that she was off, and back on again. Coming back with a lovely iced-tea and lemon. I would much prefer a nice cup of Whiskey, but the heat isn't exactly the best place to be getting drunk. "Here you go your highness, a nice cup of iced tea just for you!" Ohhh time for a little bit more fun with her. I put on a devilish smile and lean back in my throne with my right leg bending a bit and tilting upwards. My left leg is still let down so you couldn't see underneath my dress. I also flip my hair back, and put my hand on my head.

"Ooooohhh…. Kamadeva…" I say to her in a rather sultry tone of voice that feinted a flirtatious weariness.

"It's so ridiculously hot in here, I don't think I can go towards the drink. Do you mind coming over here and giving it to me?" I say to her, looking straight at her afterwards.

Kami's face just blushed and turned bright red, to which she went right up to me, swallowed her "Pride" and had one of the most flustered looks on her face I've ever seen. "S-s-s-sure Lady Venus…."

"That's a good girl…." I say to her. She then proceeded to grab my chin and feed me the drink as I leaned up. The juice managed to trail down my chin and neck, straight into my breast-cracks…But it seems like the party's over before it even started. Because….

*Door slams open* "Hello?" I hear the familiar voice of my best female love fairy. Kyu Sugardust just entered the room. Giving Kamadeva free reigns to high-tail it out of there.

"HI KYU! HERE HAVE A CUP OF ICED TEA AND FEED IT TO THE MISTRESS!" She scampered away. Awwww….And the fun was just beginning too.

Kyu watched as Kamadeva left in quite a hurry. But then she immediately looked back at me and said "I smell Ecchi shenanigans." She said with a perverted look on her face.

"Oh humdrum. I was just messing with her. She didn't even have to do what I said for her to do, her real directive was to hand me the drink, not feed it too me." I said while waving my hand back and forth in a "Don't mind it" manner.

"You are so mean Lady Venus. Hahahahah!"

"I'm terrible I know. But I promise that won't happen all the time….Keyword being ALL the time. But enough about that, let's get down to the serious business." It was high time for Kyu's next assignment… but this time…. Things were going to be a BIT different for her going in. Time for a change of pace…. Her next lesson will be a bit more…. HANDS-ON.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

Anyone else get the feeling that Kamadeva has like a TOTAL lady boner for my boss? I mean who wouldn't? She's the fuckin' goddess of love! She's got a body like no other. I personally want to lick her up and down like a lollipop! But alas….we are not meant to have nice things.

"Alright! So what's next boss? Gimme somethin' good I'm SMOKIN'!" With this much confidence I think I might have to retract my previous statement.

"Of course. Very impressive work as usual Kyu, you actually managed to turn that ginger dork into a confident stud with a lovely lass on his arm. Splendid. BUT….let's see what you can do with a man who's been married 3 times…." WHOA…MARRIED? Like…. **ACTUALLY MARRIED?**

I blink twice in confusion, racked with distraught….….I gotta admit that kinda threw me off. But I quickly gather myself! Because Kyu don't back down baby! Mama takes on all challengers! Lady Venus extended her arm and then used her powerful magic to create a large green orb in front of her face. The orb had a small green star inside of it….

"So what's the big deal this time? This another part of the "Lesson" I'm supposed to learn or something?" I ask with my hands on my hips.

"Not exactly Kyu, this is just your assignment. I'll tell you about that little "Lesson" you're supposed to learn later." She said to me with her legs crossed. Goddamn she's got some sexy ass legs…..Sorry I was distracted.

"This is called the power of "Flirtation". I'm sure you already know about the massive effect flirtation has on the ideology of love & sex?" She said to me.

"Duh! Flirting is awesome. I love a good flirt, and I'm pretty flirtatious myself. So yeah totally!" I say with my hands behind my back.

"Well of course, Flirtation can be used for Sex. But what if it can be used in love, FOR sex?" Huh? Is she speaking some kind of weird language or something?

"That….doesn't make sense Lady Venus. Using flirtation in LOVE, for SEX? Aren't those two like polar opposites?" I say to her while scratching one of my twin pigtails.

"*Tsk Tsk Tsk* Oh Kyu. You have a lot to learn after all." Hey! Wait a second!

"What is that supposed to mean!?" I ask her, only raising my voice a little after hesitating to answer. WHY is everyone trying to piss me off today?!

"Oh nothing. You'll find out soon enough. Now look inside." The orb approaches me and I clasp it in my hands, looking inside of it I see a glasses wearing, Asian looking guy grading papers. He had on a plum purple collared shirt with emerald green eyes and slick black hair.

"That man is named Hweng-Jun-Seyong. But most people call him by his American name, Hweng Deymond. He's been through some very troubling marriages in his life, so he needs some guidance on the right path." Alright! Now we're talkin'! Someone who's been through a couple of bad marriages huh?... Yeeesh. Marriage is like the WORST way to kill your sex drive. You should be doin' it like a couple of young, wild teenagers in love. Not like a married couple! Married couples do nothing but argue.

"Now, there's actually a little "Provision" I've put in place for you to complete this assignment." She said to me.

"Oh really? Well I'm ready for anything! Bring it on boss!" I said, eagerly awaiting what she has in store.

"I don't think you're going to exactly like it…..But only because you asked! Eros!" Wait…did she just say Ero-

"Yes m'lady?" OhHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK ME.

I look back and there's that handsome devil standing RIGHT FUCKIN' THERE! She cannot be serious…. I turn back to Lady Venus with my head creaking like a rusty gear the entire time it's turning. "Uhhhhhhhhh…..Lady Venus….what's he doing here?" I ask her.

"Well Kyu, He's going to be helping you on your next assignment." FML.

"WHAAAAAT?! B-b-b-bu-but Lady Venus! I've always worked better alone! Why now?" I said with a rather disappointed tone of voice. Why is she making me work with someone I want to fuck with?! I'll be too horny to focus!

"I have my reasons, but they won't be revealed until you complete the mission. Eros is going to be working with the female who will be matched up with the likes of Hweng once he finds her." She says to him.

"What?! This isn't a game of matchmaker! With all due respect my lady, but I thought we were about making men into babe magnets! Not playing Cupid!" I say to her with my arms flailing about. I'm totally spazing out right now!

"My goodness Kyu you really ask too many questions. Eros will you please take care of this?" Take care of this!? What do you mean?! Don't deny me boss!

"Of course my fair lady. I'll come back for my assignment in the meantime. But for now!" Hey! He just picked me up by my hips and legs bridal style! DAMMIT I DON'T LIKE MARRIAGE!

"HEY! Put me down you big brute! I will not be denied! I demand worker's compensation! You haven't heard the last of me! I will go on strike! I'll protest! I demand answers! I'LL GET THE HARDICK BOYS ON THIS IF I HAVE TOO! I WILL NEVER BE SILEEEEEENNNNCCCCEEED-" And the doors closed as he carried me out of the room….. Goddamnit.

_

Back outside in Sky Garden….

"Let me go dammit!" I'm still flailing around like a spaz, virtually pissed off for what happened inside. There's even a vein mark on my head! Dammit I will not be cheated like this!

"Yeesh! Alright your more feisty than my sister." He then sets me down and I put my hands on my hips, demanding to know what was going on.

"Ok hot shot, WHAT the fuck is going on?! You know something that I don't! I demand answers!" I said to him while pointing at his face.

"Hold on!" He said putting his hands up. "Now now, if I told you the secret of my magic tricks, there wouldn't be as much fun in the secret now is there?"

"I know more magic than you."

"You can't prove that."

"I can prove your lying by using magic."

"Why do you need to know anyway?"

"Knowing is half the battle."

"You're not G.I Joe"

"And you don't have a show in Las Vegas. Who's complaining?" Would you like some fries with that extra salt?

He started to growl a bit while gripping his fist, but then he just sighed in defeat…. "*sigh* ….Alright fine. I guess….I'll work with you on this case. Who knows it might be fun?" But don't think for a second I'm gonna give up my title as top love fairy!

I offer my hand for a shake, and he shakes it. Goddamn he has a really hard ass shake, good grip on ya'. I can only imagine what those fingers of his could do.

"Y'know Kyu…..I don't want this to be a competition between us." Wait…..huh?

I blinked twice and responded with… "H..Huh? Y-you don't?" sounding a little flabbergasted.

"Not at all. We're both love fairies with things to do and goals to accomplish. I'm not here to de-throne you as top bitch. I'm here to assert my status as a god, I just though you should know that. Also, you're really fun to mess with. Heheheheh!" He put one hand behind his head and chuckled heartily.

My cheeks puffed up in embarrassment as he made me blush red….wait…no one ever makes me blush red! What the hell is happening to me?! "Yeah well….I'll mess with you later. I've got to go find this Korean guy Hweng. See you on the surface!" With that I took off into the sky.

"Alright! Once your there, one night we should get together and just go have a beer! Or a martini! Or something! I'd like to get to know ya' a little better! Messing with you isn't the only thing I wanna do!" Ohhhh I'm sure Casanova….i'm sure.

 **Hweng's Perspective**

The blazing glare of the sun touched the grounds of the University of Glenberry early in the morning, it was a fairly radiant day. The students continued to walk around the college campus, scurrying off to class, some of which they were late for. There were students of all types, shapes, sizes, and ethnicities here, a thing that I appreciated about this university, welcoming all races with open arms was a rarity in the world. In my personal opinion, this is one of the most racially diverse & ethnical universities I've ever worked for. It also had the best-looking women and the fairest of young ladies. As a university professor, my job is to simply survey the school on my downtime and take in the grandure of beauty that Dawnwood provides, but when it's officially go-time I teach biology & occasionally sub for AP Alegbra classes on the eastern side of the campus. It is a fairly high-paying job, and I do enjoy it immensely.

"Alright students, let's get ready to open up your textbooks & study the structural parts of Molecular Biology." I was wearing an emerald green vest with a red tie inside and a white shirt, as well as black pants & brown shoes with a hairstyle & glasses that might remind you of a certain boy who lived. I was simply writing down several beginning notes on the board before pulling down the projector tarp to present the college slides to my class, though I don't think they were paying attention…. mostly the females.

"Now now, let's snap back into reality and try to keep things right here." I had to level with my class, some of them were giving me these looks, though… I can't say I mind the attention. I do have rather devilishly handsome good looks if I do say so myself. I keep in fair shape, and I'm quite tall for a man my age. Even though I just started going into my 30's, so right now I'm starting out my mid-life crisis being ogled at by university girls with hearts vibrating in their eyes rather cartoonish-ly. Did I mention that my name is Hweng-Jun-Seong? I'm an Asian man from Korea who is the head professor of Biology with a graduate degree in science at the University of Glennberry. But you can call me Hweng Deymond, my American name. It's a pleasure to meet you.

"I know it can be rather hard to focus with me at the helm, but let's try and shoot for those high grades now ok?" I adjusted the pair of glasses I was wearing and went back to the projector. "Molecular biology is a study of the interactions of the various systems within a cell, including the interrelationships of DNA, RNA, and protein synthesis and how those interactions are regulated…" I continued to go on and on as the class (Or mostly the females) diverted their attention from myself, to the notes on board.

Later on, after the 1.5 hours in class were up, several of the females at the University approached me, asking for their grades on a quiz I just gave them last week in class. " , is it ok if I have my test results back now?!" One of them was quite ecstatic. There was a brown haired one, a red-haired girl with freckles, and one of my best, brightest and most beautiful students, Tiffany Maye. She was the blonde school girl in the cute red & white outfit straight out of a gift box from Christmas time.

"Yes well… I don't exactly have all of them graded yet ladies. You'll have to wait till next week. My schedule is fairly busy." As they all crowded my desk the ladies sighed a sigh of disappointment, but then one of them leaned on my desk, exposing a decent amount of her cleavage. Although I must say I am enjoying the view…..

"But sir, I want to know if I got a good grade or not! If I didn't, is it alright if you take me in for tutoring?! You take tutors right?!" Only two of them acted this way, Tiffany was just sitting there minding her own business waiting for the other two to leave me be.

I raised my hands up and decided to take them up on their offer. "Uhhh...yes ladies well I'd be glad to take you both in a private session of tutoring. But not right now I must get prepared for AP Algebra in the morning. Here just turn your papers in and email me, we can set up a time & place then." I told them, just to remain formal. I know what you're thinking…..

Is the red-haired girl one of Tiffany's friends? The answer is now; remember I did say she had freckles. The girls let out a disappointed "Awwwww" as I said "Now now girls, just turn in your papers and we can begin a new tomorrow. Let's just turn in our papers for now hmm?" I calmly let them down easy and sent them on their way.

"First world problems professor Deymond?" Tiffany was the next one to hand in her paper. I must say out of all of them I do enjoy her the most, she seems like the most well composed, as well as the most gorgeous blonde on campus. Though I have no interest in her, because I prefer girls my age.

"You could say that yes…." I said as she handed me her paper. "It's nothing though; I wouldn't even really call it an issue, just a minor annoyance. I don't know what is up with the females on this campus. Are they all this fertile?" I asked her. "No offense!"

"None taken sir." She said while smiling. "They just love hot guys with deep voices. That might have something to do with it." I raise my eyebrow in an attempt to joke with her.

"So you are calling me "Hot" hmm?" I tell her with my hand on my chin.

"Oh! Well uhh…hehehe! I'm just calling it like I see it Professor! You're a very handsome man." She says to me.

"Thank you very much Tiffany." I said to her with a smile. "Your welcome professor, see you next class!" With that she scurried off into the campus. I gathered up the papers together and put them in my suitcase, ready to head off on break for the moment. Being a university professor isn't a demanding job, actually it's my pride and joy. But it can be a bother with so many unwanted you girls pervading their way into my privacy. Especially with what happened to me back then…

 **Kyu's Perspective**

Ladies & Gentlemen the sexiness has landed! After arriving on earth once again and getting away from that sexy bastard Eros, it was back to scouting out for my assignment. This time I was on top of a rooftop above the university and looked out to try and find the poor sap. Using my magic fairy goggles that were pink obviously, I surveyed the entire campus.

"Ok…. Nothing yet…..birds playing in the campus fountain…A group of nerdy dudes walking…..An awkward schmuck dropping all of his supplies…" HA! Schadenfuerde.

"Let's look over heeeerrre…..tooooo…the… *gasp* HOLY SHIT!" My mouth just dropped in awe of what I saw! It was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life….

"There's two hot red haired chicks making out in a vacant classroom in the building across from me! Ooooohhh…. Now one of them's goin' down south….OH MAN this is hot…." You can take a look for yourself. Lemme just turn the camera this way…..

The next thing you see is just two girls with red hair of varying shades having a passionate moment…..OH MAN I WANNA JOIN THAT SEXY PARTY SOOOOO BA-Record Scratch-

"OH GODDAMIT! Don't lose focus." Now I gotta turn my attention back to the stakeout. I have to find Hweng Deymond. He should be a Korean looking dude with black hair & green eye- OH MY GOD A TEAM OF FEMALE SWIMMERS IN SWIMSUITS!

"RRRRRGGHH! WHY DOES THIS SCHOOL HAVE TO BE SO SEXY! FUCK!" I only gaze at the sexy swimmers for a moment…..or two….or three…Fuck you I wanna stare at the girls in swimsuits. My magic binoculars can't see through walls for nothing.

"Huh? What's that beyond the windows though?" Right behind the windows in the building housing the swimming pool… I see my target! _Phew._ I thought I might've had to rub one out to pass the time here. ***bell rings*** Saved by the bell! Alright Hweng, prepare to meet Kyu-pid!...

*puts a gun to her head then it goes off and transfers over to the next scene*

 **Hweng's Perspective**

It's now evening time outside, as the lunar moon's heavenly glow shined down on the university, I was preparing to leave and go home for the night. Getting my coat out of the supply closet, and securing my bag full of papers that are going to need grading, I made my way to my car and drove home.

Like I said being a university professor is never a demanding job, but grading papers will almost ALWAYS be a pain in the ass. It's often so boring and there's often way too many to truly grade, but I don't complain because it's what comes with the territory of being a university professor. However….. It wouldn't help to have someone alongside you in order to help you out in your grading.

I stop in the menial suburbs of Dawnwood right across from the regional houses of the district, those houses are rather small, but regal in appearance with a bit of an Asian charm to them. Though they look no different than any normal American house, so there really isn't anything too glaring about them that sets them apart from any other houses. However the one that sat right across from my apartment complex is truly what caught my eye. There was this lovely garden there that I couldn't help but admire as I went past every time. In fact I started to drive right past it as I went home and turned on the street I lived on from the intersection….

 _Gotcha! I'm right here buddy boy, I hope those Korean stereotypes aren't true! Cause Kyu's comin' to get ya! Oh BTW I'm right above his roof on the apartment complex he's on. ;)_

After admiring the lovely garden across the street, I got out of my car, went inside the apartment I had, and closed and locked the door. Another fact about me is that I actually own the apartment complex that I live in! It's not a very large complex, just a simple building with simple apartments but I invested in it so I could make more assets to pay off most of my liabilities. I have to make money someway other than just teaching. Teaching biology is my passion for sure, but I did come to America to see what all the "Hub-bub" was about in the land of the "Free" and the home of the brave. So according to American customs, those who make more money thrive and survive here. Same back home as well, just not exaggerated to a degree. Looking at you Gangnam district.

After closing the door to my apartment complex, which was quite large & luxurious, I looked over at a picture. It was me, and a woman I….once knew…..I picked up the picture and sighed at it.

"Chun-hwa…" I said to myself…She was….my former wife. I'd rather not talk about how we split up…..but in general I also try not to think about it. I keep that as a reminder that…..Well…here's another fun fact. When it comes to "Love" and the fairer sex… let's say I don't exactly have the best of luck.

For the night I simply adjourn to my desk and begin grading papers for over an hour, then I watch a round of some …. "suggestive" films for about an hour. Hey everyone does it, it's not like I'm exactly "Getting Some" anyways. And cook myself some nice teriyaki for dinner. Once all of that is done I take a shower, and head off to sleep in my emerald green night clothes.

At night I can only dream of one day…. ONE DAY things would've been different with Chun-hwa….she's one of the reasons I just left Korea. Not only was I un-happy there…..but it seemed like everything just going wro- Ouch. Something poked my nose! I open my eyes and then look up, blinking twice…and then what I saw mystified me, and at the same time completely startled me…

 _"Hey. Are the rumors true? Do Koreans really have small dicks?"_

 _ **That's all for now folks! And again I apologize about all of these late submissions, but I'm currently working a new job and trying to get all of my last assignments in before the semester ends. Studying hard is no joke. So thanks to all the people who bear with me through it all. I'll try to be more consistent in my upload schedule.**_ __

 ****

 __

 _ ****_


	26. Meeting the Sexy Teacher, Aiko Yumi!

_**Welcome back readers! Again, I apologize for this being three weeks late, but work had me running around like crazy last week. Lucky I got off until Saturday so I'm free to write the entire week!**_

 **Hweng's Perspective**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing….It is literally like something out of a fairy tale storybook, something that only the imagination would think of. Was I dreaming? Or did someone just break into my apartment without any real consent of person or privacy with this strange costume on? Either way it was quite strange…. I mean…. It's not every day you see a pink haired fairy girl sitting on her knees looming over you while you sleep. And to make matters even stranger, she asked this question….

"Hey. Are the rumors true? Do Koreans really have small dicks?"

"AH!" Out of instinct I knocked her off the bed and got up with her bottom hitting the floor with a ***THUMP*.** She must have one big rump if she hits the floor and causes that much noise. Might awaken the neighbors…..I have to be careful.

So I point at the strange girl and demand to know her business in my humble abode. "Who are you?! And why the hell are you wearing such a ridiculous costume?! What are you doing in my apartment?!" I ask in alarm and confusion.

She simply gets up and wipes herself off. "Jeez! Touchy! Shit….Y'know that's not how you treat a lady!" She says while putting her hands on her hips.

"You broke into my apartment. How did you get in here?! Answer my questions or else I'll be forced to call the police." I said with commandeering gusto.

She held her hands up and said "Whoa whoa whoa! OK! Sheesh you people are getting harder and harder to deal with on the first meeting. Listen pal, what you see is what you get." She then expanded what looked like fairy wings on her back, releasing them and radiating a magical aura that was bubblegum pink in color. I could actually feel the magical presence inside of her…. What is going on in my life right now?

"I'm a fairy, and since we don't have time, and the audience has been through this shtick before, My name is Kyu, and I'm here to help you!" She said, not really explaining what she means.

"What do you mean "Help"?" I ask her.

"I MEAN help you out with gettin' some poon! My job as a love fairy is to help you get laid and find that one special girl who-"

I began to cut her off and immediately elaborated on what she said next. "You're here to help me in my sexual frustrations and to transform my love life by pairing me up with someone who you think would help me figure myself out in an attempt to achieve happiness in a relationship with my apparent soulmate. But judging by your usage of slang earlier, you really just want to help me be sexually active again. Is that correct?" I'm a very factual person when it comes to assumptions. No one comes into your room and looms over you with such a ridiculously pink outfit and feigns being "Cupid" like this. You'd think they were a lunatic.

"Ooooohhh smartie huh? Does that mean the rumors ARE true?" Very funny.

"No they're not. I assure you my penis is quite l- Wait a minute why am I talking about this with you?! I have no interest in pursuing sex."

"WHAT?!" She looked devastated, as she turned white and her spirit started to float outside of her body like she had just seen a ghost. She also fell to the floor in shock, I ended up poking her, generally wondering if she was alright.

"Uhhhhh….are you ok?" I asked her.

She immediately sprang back up and said to me in a raised and rather frantic tone of voice "What kind of man doesn't want the booty?! HOW can you not want the booty?!" She asked me.

"If you must know, I have no interest in pursuing sex, or getting into a relationship right now because I just got out of a bad relationship….. I do not feel like pursuing one right now. So take your love juju somewhere else." I told her straight up. After what happened with Chun-hwa….. I'm just not really feeling the idea of "Love" or "Sex" right now.

"Wait…bad relationship? What happened in your last relationship?" She asked me point blank.

"WHY should I tell you?"

"UGH! You and the questions! Can't a fairy just help a brother out? Why are you so shut-inside with relations to the fairer sex? I mean a sexy love fairy comes into your room and you're not at least a LITTLE interested in what she has to offer?" She says to me while I put my hands behind my back.

"First of all, you came into my room unannounced. How do I know you're not some crazed burglar or something?" I question her on her presence here.

"Have I stolen anything from you yet?" She retorts back.

"Not…that I can see?"

"Then do I LOOK like I'm robbing Fort Knox here?! I have no ski masks or black hats or crowbars so chill out homie! God." She says with her arms folded. What sass….

"Wait a minute….how did you even know where I live?!" I asked her again.

"WHAT IS THIS?! Jeopardy?! 20 Questions!? Ugh…." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pink cell phone of some sort. It has the appearance of an average smartphone. "This little wonder is called the Huniebee. I was given my assignment and downloaded it into this. This magical little device is able to track a person's location."

"You have a cell phone that allows you to stalk people? You don't think that's at least a LITTLE strange?" I ask her.

"…..No, why?" She shrugged. This fairy woman is out of her mind.

"You…..have issues." This was a faulty move on my part, as she decided that my comments were too much and decided to grab the place where the sun don't shi- **OUCH!**

"ALRIGHT. You're pushin' your fucking luck Gangnam Style! Now listen here, either you listen to Mama Kyu, or else I'll confirm the rumors & stereotypes about Koreans in the worst way possible! Stop with the questions already!" Sheesh, talk about out of character.

"ALRIGHT! Just let go of me!" Her grip on my privates loosened a bit and then I felt a slight jump in my pants. I could tell she was feeling it too….

"Aaaaahhhhh….. so the rumors AREN'T true." Oh my god…..

"Now that we've got that out of the way, it's time for introductions. And this time, let's TRY to start things out on a positive note ok? My name's Kyu Sugardust. And yours is Hweng-Jyun-Seong or Hweng Deymond right?" She even knows my real Korean birth name? What can't that little devious device do?

"Yes….Now I hope you don't mind me asking this Kyu, but what purpose do you have for wanting to help me with my love life? What good is it to you?" I ask her.

"Well in general, it's just what a love fairy does. Our job is to turn boys to men. To change little virgins into alpha males! To transform peasants into kings! TO-" She's going on and on about her job. She must really enjoy it.

"I GET IT! …. *sigh* but is that really all you do this for? Because it's your job?" I continue to ask her.

"Well I also do it because my boss tells me too. The Goddess of love Venus, but sex is my pride & joy. My one passion, and uniting other human beings in love & sex….well mostly sex but sometimes love too, is something I enjoy doing. I guess you could call me "cupid" in that sense, but I'm mostly about getting people laid." With that outfit on I wouldn't expect otherwise.

"That seems a bit…..counter-intuitive." I tell her. It does if you really think about it.

"What? What do you mean "Counter-Intuitive"?" she says back to me while looming over me with her baby-doll pink lingerie top.

I put my hands up and tell her to step back a bit, because she was kind of looming in my personal space. "Whooooaaa…. Ok back up a bit little miss cupid." She does as she is asked. "First off, you may need to try and focus on improving your grasp of the concept of personal space. Secondly, what I mean is if your goal initially is "Sex" then what's the point of being called a "Love" fairy? Wouldn't that imply that your trying to help people find "Love"?" I tell her.

"Y'know Devin said the same thing when I worked with him….." She said while looking down slightly, her arms still folded.

"Devin? …as in Devin McAllister?" He's actually a student of mine in AP Algebra.

"Yeah! How'd you know? Do you teach the little Ginger Snap?" She said to me.

"Yes I do. He's a student of mine in AP Algebra. I teach up at the local university." I said back to her.

"Wow. It's a small world after all. Anyways…. Well yeah I guess you're kind of right. I mean in general, I prefer sex over love. But…. *sigh* I GUESS love is cool too." She says with a rather "Yeah sure, I guess" kinda tone.

"Kyu, if I may call you that, love and sex are completely separate from each other. You do know that don't you?"

"Of course I do! Don't assume I don't! Who's the professional here?" She says back to me.

"You might be a love fairy, but that doesn't mean you know everything about love & sex. On the one hand, Love & Sex do go hand in hand in a relationship, but to find true love, there has to be a connection on multiple levels. That's hard to pull off in real life. That's why I find that this is pretty hard to believe. Love is a complex process, while sex is easy. So what are you really after? Love or sex? Because right now I'm not really interested in eith-" She pointed at me and waggled her finger in front of my face.

"Alright that's it! I'm tired of you telling me how to do my job! You think you're so smart huh?! Well since you say I should be a love fairy, I'll show you how damn good I am at my job! I'll stick around and find you the best possible love interest so you can be happy without having sex! I know I'm damn good at my job and I'll prove it too you! In fact, I'll show you by telling you about something I know about YOU." Oh goodness….I feel stalked now. Like she's been stalking me for an unspecified amount of time….

"What exactly do you mean?..." I say, raising my eyebrow in suspicion.

"I know that you've already been through three different, horrible marriages." She knows about that?! …..

"*gasp* ….." I grunt and sighed, then looked down.

"Hey…..if it's any consolation….. I apologize for how I came in here and tried so hard before. I know that you're still hurting, and to be honest I don't know the details of the relationships that you've had. I just know you've been through three bad marriages. But if you let me help you out, I can turn that around for you and make things right. Or at least…. help you make things right." ….Something like that…..

"That would be…nice. Thank you. I guess I'll engage with you on this adventure and see where it takes me. But next time, please don't go sneaking into people's apartments without them knowing?" Kyu nodded and put her hands behind her back.

"Sure. I won't next time…. *cough* If I can help it."

"What was that?"

"OH nothing! Your looking tired, why don't you go back to sleep and I'll leave you too it. I'll bother you tomorrow and we can get started on the babe hunt. I'll explain everything else on that day, sound good?" She said to me only once.

"Yeah sure. Just be sure to knock first so I know you're here."

 **Kyu's Perspective**

OOOOOOOOHHHH That stupid, four-eyed, Korean, Smart-ass, Green Goblin, shit-eating, know-it all! Who does he think he is, telling me how to do my damn job?! I am a love fairy dammit! I know who I am and what I do, Love & Sex!... But mostly Sex! Who's a human to tell a magical being like myself how to conduct human relationships- ….Oh wipe that stupid grin off your face behind the computer monitor I know what I said!

After our little "Chat", by the way that was a GREAT way to start off our partnership; I took refuge on the roof of his apartment complex and stared out at the moon in frustration. I looked up at it, with its shining glow coming down on me, and then looked down past my knees and began to think about what Hweng said. I mean that shit REALLY got under my skin! Seriously, how can a love fairy not know what love is? I know what love is! What, just because I've never felt that kind of thing doesn't mean I'm incapable of feeling it, or even knowing what it is forreal! I know exactly what it-

"Hey there!" Who is that? I look to my left and…. *sigh* Here comes the fairy pretty boy. It's Eros walking up towards me with his angel wings spread out. He folds them in and then walks up to me with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh hey hotshot…..you find any good girls yet?" He stops about halfway from where I'm standing.

"Not really. It's baffling though, this is one of the sexiest towns in the state. You think there would be some decent women out here to pair up with a decent guy. I'm sure we'll find some sooner or later." And then he sits next to me as I continue to look down past my knees.

"What's with you Kyu? You look down. That's not normal." No shit Sherlock.

"My client is being a smartypants." Eros chuckled and then snickered right next to me!

"Hey! That's not funny asshole!" Is everyone trying to piss me off today?!

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just the word "Smartypants" sounds kinda funny coming from you." He said to me while chuckling and looking at me.

"Hmph….. That Korean jerk tried to tell me how to do my damn job. He said I don't know the difference between Love & Sex! And that my job as a "Love" Fairy was hard to believe." I told him, with a very noticeable anger in my voice. You don't tell mama Kyu how to do her job. I've been doin' this WAAAAY longer than anyone else. Except for maybe Eros. Only Venus knows how long he's been at it for.

"Well Kyu….He's not exactly wrong." Bitch WHAT?!

"EXCUSE ME?!" I say with a VERY angry face! =( - Yeah! Just like this one!

"Whoa! Ok hold on, listen what I mean is, we love fairies seem to be all about the sex. Now as a love fairy whose purpose is to one day become a god like Venus…..I can tell you that's not true. Try looking back on all of the relationships you've brought together. They didn't end in friendships with benefits, they ended in total romance. If you're going by the original standards set in by love fairies before you…..then you do kinda suck at your job." My eyes sort of widened, a stream of waterfall tears fell down my face.

"YOUR RIIIIIIIIIGHT! *whines* I've been whipping boys for weeks now! Turning them into romancers instead of sexual studs! I don't know what happened to me…." I put my hands into my face and just sit there whimpering….maybe Hweng was right.

"Hold on, before you go into a spiraling depression…..flip it over." Wait what? I take my hands off of my face and look at him strangely. Giving him this "Da fuq" kinda look.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" I ask him.

"Flip it over. You know how when you sleep on a pillow and the cool side gets really warm and uncomfortable? Just flip it over and then the bottom half is automatically cool again, same with your job. If you flip it over and draw on the perspective of just making others happy with whom they are with….You've worked miracles. I can't believe you don't see it." He then proceeded to grab my chin and look at me like he was flirting.

"Look at it with open eyes and try not to focus only on one thing. You'll find it a lot more fulfilling if you dial back a moment and not focus entirely on the sex. You do it so much it almost turns me on." I glare at him slightly, but then let my guard down and close my eyes for a bit.

"I mean…. Just look at what happened with "Ginger Snap" and your client beforehand. They're pretty happy now, as they've been set up with the girls of their dreams, for you that should be an accomplishment." He then gets up and looks down at me with the moon's glow highlighting the best features of his cobalt blue hair and stunning yellow eyes. My god he's so ridiculously cute….

"I'm sorry if that sounded a bit harsh before. But try not to beat yourself up ok? You did a good thing. I mean, a love fairy that's' ACTUALLY about love? Tch, what are the fucking odds right? Anyways, I'll see you later Kyu. I've got to continue girl hunting." He then spread his wings and flew away…

Hmmm…I guess a change of pace wouldn't exactly hurt. I mean, my initial goal with that korean Harry Potter look alike was to get him a girl for the night, not a girl for a lifetime. But….maybe that's what's best for him, and what's best for….me? I ponder over that thought for a moment while lying on the roof of Hweng's apartment complex, continuing to look out at the stars in front of me…..

 **Hweng's Perspective**

Many hours into the morning sunrise, I awoke to hear a knock on a wooden surface ringing in my ears. I was sort of groggy since it was early in the morning, but I still got out of bed to answer my door in my underpants…..don't ask why I was in my underpants.

The person at the door kept knocking and I got up and smacked my lips in order to wash the taste of morning breath out of my mouth. I usually go and get myself a nice cup of coffee & prepare for my morning before I head off to work, but this time is completely different. I had to answer the door because part of me knew who it was….

"Hello…..?" I answered, clearly sounding a bit fatigued from all the sleep I managed to get last night. Surprisingly, Kyu was the one to greet me at the door. She stood there in her normal outfit, the pink-baby doll lingerie she came in with her hands behind her back. She had an…admittedly adorable look on her face.

"Rise n' Shine! its morning, and you've got a lot of work to do today Hweng." She said with a bright smile on her face and a pair of closed eyes.

I simply responded with a yawn and then said "*yawn* of course…Just let me get my coffee ready and I can get ready to teach at the University." Kyu's eyes opened back up. "Wait wha- NO! I mean we gotta start scoutin' for some ladies!" She came inside and closed the door to my apartment.

I started up the coffee maker and put some coffee beans in a brewing cup, then put water in the pot and turned the coffee maker on in order to gets come easy coffee to start my day. I felt much more energized and relaxed after sipping on a full cup of coffee while fully getting dressed. I know I have to abide by Kyu's purpose for being here, but in general my career always comes first.

"Kyu, I have a responsibility as a university professor, I can't just neglect my job. You know that." I said to her as I took another sip.

"*sigh* Yeah I know. And plus if ya' don't work you won't get any munie. And no munie = No hunie. Well what time is your break?" She asks me.

"*sips another cup of coffee* It's around 12:30 when my first class is over. Why?" I asked her while looking at her.

"Duh! In-between classes we're going to play a game. You said you wanted to find love right?" My eyebrow was raised, looks like she's holding up her end of the bargain. "Yes….?"

"Well then my friend, is ready to play matchmaker!" She said while patting my back. "But first, we're gonna have to set a few ground rules." I was puzzled, I didn't know that ground rules had to be set in order to help me find love…..

"Ground Rules?" I said while raising my eyebrow even further. "YES Ground rules. For one, you'll need this little beauty." She handed me an emerald green cellphone like device. Strange….this isn't like an cellular phone that I've seen in America…..

"What is this?" I asked her while holding it up to my face.

"Remember that awesome cell phone I had before called the Huniebee? Well that's yours now! You've got your own version! With this you can see what girls are doing when you meet them. By physical touch, you can interact with girls and track their location once you meet them! It even has an advanced tracking module that downloads data on other girls inside the Huniebee data banks. You can also determine their favorite traits, their preferences, a whole bunch of stuff!" This thing is the ultimate stalker weapon…..god help the women of America if this gets in the wrong hands…

"Something like this shouldn't exist…Ugh….Alright well I'm a responsible adult, so it's in good hands." I said to her.

"Wait….DUDE! Don't make me think of such horrendous things!" Oh no, what have I done?

"I-I- I said nothing! Don't mind it, I just said this shouldn't exist! I wasn't suggesting anything!"

"I know you said that men shouldn't wield such power inside of a phone that only crazy Ex-Girlfriends would be capable of! That's so sexist dude." What?! But that's not what I said!

"You're putting words in my mouth!" I said with quite a riled-up tone of voice.

"Hahahha, yeah I'm just kidding man. Look I'd never trust someone if I knew he was…. "Like that". I get the drop on my clients before working for them. Mama Kyu ain't no foo'." She has a strange way with words.

"Anyways, Grab you shit! We're goin' to school! Tell mama we'll be back by 3 o' clock n' make sure she's got cookies on table because we'll be having a hard time calculating all the time it'll take to call all the numbers you'll get! Also, there's ONE more thing." I raised my eyebrow and gave her a suspicious look…. "What exactly?"

"I'm gonna need a form of…. "Upfront Payment" of course. This ain't free." She said while folding her arms.

"Oh of course, I should've figured. Although I don't know what a Love Fairy would want with earthly currency." I got out my wallet and started to bring out some dollar bills from last week's paycheck. "So how much do you charge…..?" She started to bring my wallet down and gave me this….look. Like her eyes were inviting me back into bed, and my intuition tells me it's not just to take a nap.

"Oh no…I don't want your money. I'm here to bust a myth. My form of payment is nice, wholesome, good ol' casual sex." WHAT?!

"Are you serious?! Sex in the morning?!" I said while looking at her funny.

"What's wrong with sex in the morning? It's just a quickie, no one will notice. And plus it'll be like wanking it to porn! It's quick, easy, and you can just get it out of the way! Sorry dude but that's how you pay for my services. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna play mythbusters and see what's under the hood…." She reached for my private area….but I HAD to stop her.

"No."

"No?! Whaddya mean NO?!" She asked me looking somewhat confused and startled.

"Exactly as I said. No. You'll get your "Payment" but I'm not like other horny teenage boys. You have to earn your sex first." I said back to her.

"UGGGGGGGGHH! YOU ARE SO UNFAIR! Why ya' gotta spoil a girl's fun maaaaan? Not cool…..UGH I've never done this before, but fine. You win." She then snatched her hand away.

"Good. Now, shall we most on along and get the day started?" Kyu sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead and get to class, I'll meet you there at noon and we can go girl hunting for…. I don't know an hour or so. But what am I supposed to do while you're gone?! It's 8 in the morning and I'm still horny." My god she's insatiable isn't she?

"Well…..I do have a computer."

"…..Problem solved. Have fun in class!" Goodness gracious….she certainly is a lot to handle. But as long as I keep my head I can get through this…..I still have a hard time truly accepting this as reality. I mean…..she's a mythical creature for god's sakes! And now she's coming in telling me she's going to help me with my love life? How ridiculous is that. It sounds like some kind of scenario from a Japanese cartoon or something….. *sigh* Oh well. If she succeeds in her mission, at least I'll once again be able to declare myself happy with another woman. Who knows? She might actually teach me something about love after all…..imagine that. A fairy teaching a Professor about love…how crude.

 **Aiko's Perspective**

  
Whew! Shit is it breezy out here or what? …Fuck. I need the breeze. After all that's been happening to me in the last couple of weeks, I can't say the breeze doesn't feel good. It's nice n' sunny outside at the park, and on top of that it's such a nice day. I know I should be feeling nice, what with the sun glaring down on my skin giving me sunburn and shit. Gotta have that Hi-C, am I right?! Hahahah…. Hmm. But…..I just can't help but feel a little down. I don't know maybe it's the mish-mash of first world problems that plague the nation right now, or I'm just tired of having to deal with college boys ogling at me during classes instead of paying attention…Ok I'll be honest that shit's kinda hot. I dunno what it is….

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh…" I'm just sitting here sighing, don't mind me….no seriously don't mind me I'm not in the mood. And of COURSE someone approaches me from beyond the void. Great. But wait….it's not that bad. It's actually someone I can totally vibe with.

"Oh, good morning Aiko!" Oh hey, lookie here. It's my old friend Beli. I wonder what she's up too?

"Oh…Hey Beli." That's not my natural tone of voice I swear. I can totally be chipper when I say hello to people…just…not today.

"What's wrong? …..Seems like something's bothering you." She said right back to me, I could kinda hear the genuine concern in her voice. That's just like Beli, whenever she feels bad vibes, her good vibes infect you and bite into your skin like a mosquito, though that's not exactly a bad thing.

"Yeah…LIFE." It's a crazy game that I'm not having fun playing. Though for some reason this elicits a giggle form her. I wasn't making a joke?

"Hmhmhmhm. How are classes going?"

"Ugggghhhh….I don't wanna talk about that." I honestly don't. You'd think I'd be a lot more enthusiastic about working my job as an Algebra professor…. YEAH that's not the case. I'm almost honest all the time, but that shit was a fucking lie.

"Hmmmm….well I've got just the thing! I'm headed to the beach to work on a few poses, you should join me! Nothing like a little exercise to melt that stress away." Exercise huh? Well my amazing figure could use a stretch or two….Nah. Going to the beach and back to school? Yeah that would just be ASKING to get fired. Besides, the last thing I need is to be on a beach with tons of hot men & women, sweaty bodies and undersea under garments n' all. It's like a free buffet for the eyes, but it's a death sentence for my job. Besides, Horny & Miserable don't mix very well.

"Ehhhhhh….not today. I'm just not feelin' it." I just decided to let her down easy. I'd really prefer to enjoy my time alone. Maybe another time when I'm out n' about I could enjoy going to the beach. With a body like this, the first thing I love doing is showing it off.

"Will I at least be seeing you this weekend at the studio?" Oh did I mention I do yoga? Her yoga class is pretty popular. You might be seeing more of it later.

"I'll be there. I don't think I have anything else going on for once." I said to her, I had to give her something. I didn't want to make it seem like I'm on the verge of suicide or something. And I'm not! Trust me there's much, MUCH worse that could be happening to me. Buuuuut…

"Great! Can't wait. See you there!" And with that she left.

I dunno how Beli does it. She manages to stay so….peaceful and joyful all the time. But I guess that's part of the reason why I like Beli. Her joyfulness kinda reflects off on me sometimes. Right when she leaves I even crack a smile and look out at the trees. The birds are busy playing in the trees while making peaceful chirping sounds. This is what I needed, just me, peace & quiet, and nature. A simple way to relax, but I'm a pretty simple chick. I know I don't look "simple" because of the glasses, but trust me I'm a pretty simple girl.

The glasses don't lie however; I'm a university substitute professor of Math & science with a Graduate Master's degree in Mathematical studies that teaches Algebra up at GlennU. What I can DO with this degree….ehhh we'll talk about that later. But the glasses, the weird duck-tail hairstyle and the big breasts don't lie. I'm pretty Japanese, and my name is Aiko. Aiko Yumi. Nice to meet you.

 **Hweng's Perspective**

"C'mon Hwengie let's go! There's gotta be a couple beautiful broads out here somewhere!" Out of all the times to drag me through the park looking for an ideal mate, why is it today when no one is around?!

"But Kyu, there's no one here. The park is somewhat empty with only a few exceptions." It's rather strange, usually the park would be bustling with plenty of tourists & walkers.

"Uh…YEAH. That's why we're here! If there's less men here, that means there's more of a chance of you finding a broad that chills here. Women need their seclusion too, so there's likely someone around here that's just floating on by." Her logic is severely flawed….but I roll with it anyways to avoid another argument. Anything to avoid another verbal howling….

"*sigh* Alright. Where to begin then?" I say to her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm scouting. I've got eyes that can spot dainty dames from a mile away! Like a blonde chef with falcon eyes!" ….She's….referencing something isn't she?

"Whatever you say Kyu." And so I begin my search, looking around trying to find a "Suitable" woman that I'd feel comfortable approaching. After taking a few steps forward and walking through the park, I actually stopped for a second…..what I saw was something….not even the likes of Chung-hwa or any of my previous wives could match. Unparalleled beauty…..She had a somewhat short figure, but also wore these tight short shorts that made her butt look even tighter. Plus she had amazing, sexy long legs and a rather ravishing figure…..I think I've found a possible suitor.

"KYU….I think I've struck gold." I told her while she was still nearby, scouting. "Dude what'cha say I can't he-gasp- …DUDE….BRO…..asian chicks?...DON'T get me started. AND She's Japanese too?! I have like the WORST case of yellow fever….EVER….Like a YELLOW. PLAGUE." Jesus Christ in heaven….

"This is PERFECT!" She gives me an unnecessary smack on my bum. "Good eyes man!" I rub my butt and give her a rather annoyed look. "Ouch….anyways, how exactly do I approach this woman? I mean she doesn't exactly look like she's in the mood to talk…" I've never wanted to talk to someone of such beauty SOOOO badly. I mean, I'm still a bit iffy on the whole idea of "finding love", but when I see a gorgeous woman, I know I'll have the confidence to at least keep in contact with her after the initial conversation.

"This is honestly a tough approach…. She looks like she's kind of in a shitty mood so…I'd say something stupid to cheer her up!" Are you serious?

"How in the hell would THAT work? And plus, what do I say?" I'm a man of logic. I don't speak stupid.

"It doesn't matter! Just say something stupidly funny to cheer her up! The stupider the better. I'll be on the sidelines waiting for you. She can't see or hear me so if you fuck up anywhere I'll be right here to lead you back on the right path. Now get on in there!" She then pushed me slightly towards the Japanese woman I had my eye on, but I muster up as much courage as I can muster, swallow my pride and fears, and approach.

I simply start by walking right next to her and looking out at the nearby tree in front of her, it seems the birds are playing around…..Uhhhhhhhh…

"So…..Fuck these birds am I right?"

 _HAH! Bingo!_

I can't believe I'm actually doing this….I actually enjoy the birds!

"Hahahah! No, I like the birds." Oh….well then that makes two of us.

"I'm only kidding, I just thought you were quite attractive and I wanted to come on over and bother you for a few minutes." Being honest with that comment at least.

"Tchchchhaha…. Nooooo, I look like a mess right now. I'm sure my hair just looks stupid." She's blushing….I think I'm in!

 _Like flint! Now go in for the kill!_

"So might I ask what you're doing in the park by yourself?" I ask non-chalantly while putting my arms on the fence and keeping eye contact with her.

"Ohhh nothing much, I'm just relaxing. I thought It'd be nice to enjoy a little down time between classes. I teach up at U.O.G, you know the place? It's like the only university in the city for some reason." ….She makes a VERY valid point…..

"So I can see you've got the sexy teacher angle going then?"

 _OK, laying it on a little too thick with the stupidity there dude._

What? You said the stupider the better.

"I don't know about that. I have a couple of students who might agree with you though. Heheheheh!" It seems to be working! Though I notice something about her, her confidence is rather….derailing. Something's wrong here.

"I'm glad you came over, I needed a good laugh." She said while looking at me.

"Well I guess the park must've cleared up so we could meet." I shared another great chuckle worthy moment with her and look out into the fields of the park.

"A lot of the students up at U.O.G call me , but you can call me Aiko." Ms. Aiko Yumi? So she is Japanese. I felt a slight vibration in my pant-legs after she said her name.

"Ms. Yumi, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hweng Deymond." I offer a shake so I could get that physical contact in. We shook hands and it seemed like everything went well.

"Nice to meet ya'. What would a funny guy like you be doing out here in a place like this?" Oh shit….now what do I say? **Oh you know I'm just standing around with a figment of my imagination trying to scout out girls that will want to have my babies.**

 _That might actually work._

Shut up Kyu. "Well…I'm just here on my break. You're not the only one who teaches up at U.O.G." Aiko looked at me somewhat surprised.

"You teach there as well?" She asks me.

"I have a master's degree in biology and I also teach AP Algebra with a Master's degree in mathematics. It's funny how we've never met before." I say to her returning her gaze.

"Yeah that is kinda weird….I mean I rarely ever visit the break room. I kinda have my own personal "break" room if ya' know what I mean but….Yeah. You're not half bad Hweng, anyone that can cheer me up and pull me out of the funk I'm in is A-ok in my book. Maybe I'll be seeing you around sometime during school hours. I'll be sure to look out for you." She said with a slight smile.

"Of course. I'll make sure to do the same." I returned her smile with a wink from the corner of my eye. It seemed like the beginning of a beautiful relationship, love at first sight. Although something still bugs me about this woman, she's unusually dodgy and seems rather unconfident in herself. I am curious as to what she's hiding inside, and maybe with a little bit of digging I could probably figure out what exactly she's harboring inside that sexy Japanese body of hers. And I mean emotionally, not physically, you disgusting miscreants.

Although I wonder what she meant by her own private "Break" room…..OHHHHHHHH…..This might be a bit more challenging than I thought…..

 _ **WHEW! This took me forever to get done. But here it is! Warning: things will get VERY sexual from here on out. Cause if you guys know Aiko, she's a freaky bitch. Hope you guys enjoyed! ;) Remember to leave your reviews so I can improve as a writer.**_


	27. Flirtation - The First Date

_**Welcome back once again my friends! I know it's been awhile, but fear not! You'll get your happy, healthy dose of Huniepop this week for sure. I've been taking time away from this fiction to focus on other writing ventures. So I hope you can forgive me. But I got a special announcement once this chapter is posted, so stay tuned to that. Oh, and remember, there's gonna be A LOT of lemon content from here on out.**_

 **Hweng's Perspective**

It seemed like the sun was going down, yet the sunshine still had its utterly brilliant radiance shining down on me as I sat inside of my classroom grading several papers. My students had just given me their mid-terms for the upcoming spring season, as I had tested them on the biological species concept, a simple concept, yet something that dictates how we operate, breed, think, and function. *sigh* ….. alas…. It seems like most students are rather pre-occupied with prepubescent hormones than their studies, as most of the papers I graded got mediocre grades. Not too many of them failed, but in a sense they didn't do too well. Mostly just B's, C's, and D's. I began to wonder if I'm doing something wrong here when it comes to teaching….. I mean am I not strict or hard enough on my students? Is it my smooth voice? What's going on? The regular first world problems of a teacher are rather strenuous & tiresome, but I do enjoy it immensely. That's why I'm often stuck in my classroom during the afternoon simply sitting down, staring at the stack of papers on my desk, marking them all up, and grading each and every single one individual-

 _ ***BOOM***_

"OH MY GOD Dude no one cares!" Oh great, it's the little love pest. How did she get in my classroom? "How did you get into my classroom? And what do you mean no one cares?" That's literally what I just said….Wait….Never mind that was redundant.

"Duh? Fairy magiiiic." Kyu sprinkled magic fairy dust all over my desk by twiddling her fingers throughout the air. Once the magic dust got all over my desk, it began to glow and change somehow…..

"Uhhhh…Kyu what is going on?" I asked looking down at my desk nervously, wondering what magic mischief she wrought with her so called "Fairy Dust".

"Ooops….You might wanna get down." A beat of nervous sweat dropped down the side of Kyu's forehead.

"Get down?! Why?!" Suddenly, a flash of magic light changed my desk into a red velvet bed with heart-shaped pillows! It looked like something out of the playboy mansion, and in my classroom as well? This is completely ridiculous….

"What in the world?! Kyu….change this back to normal please?" I asked her nicely at first.

"Why? I kinda like it, it's an insanely sexy improvement over your old wooden desk. And it's much more comfortable!" She said looking at me with a smile.

"I said change it back!" I barked at her to do so, causing her to tense up. "Sheesh! Alright dammit fine. Not like I WASN'T going to change it back anyhow. Fuck…." Kyu raised her hand and then closed her fists, out popped several bubbles of fairy dust that she sprinkled all over my new….love…mattress desk, turning it back to normal.

"Thank you. Now if you'd please leave me alone for now, I'd appreciate it. I'm trying to grade all of these papers and I need these quizzes done by next week." I said to her as I continued grading several papers.

"You're stuck in the middle of the afternoon grading papers?! That's so booooooorrriiiiiinnnggg…" Ugh….This is what I live for, I truly wish she would go away….

"Well it's not boring for me." Kyu turned around and scoffed at the idea.

"*psshh* Yeah right." Kyu said as she turned around with her hand to her lip. How dare she comment on my profession!

"Excuse me?! Kyu I don't appreciate this attitude of yours. Stop it right now, or get out of my classroom!" I told her, straight up.

"OH come ON dude. Who REALLY thinks that sitting here grading papers all day is fun?! That's like… ANTI-FUN! Be honest with yourself, do you ACTUALLY enjoy this?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"I do!...: There was an awkward silence. Kyu snapped her fingers and I could…somehow here cricket sounds in the background.

"I thought so." Kyu said while turning around and folding her arms. "Hey! I do enjoy teaching, I love helping my students learn and achieve a new understand about how our biological processes work….but…ok I'll admit the paper grading DOES get a little dull at times." I'll be 100% honest, I can't stand grading papers. It usually takes such a long time because I have SOOOOO many students. It's mostly because of the fact that I teach Biology, AP Chemistry, AND AP Algebra on different days during the week. It gets rather difficult to manage, but I somehow make it work.

"Someone's WAY too stressed. Forget the papers!" Kyu lifted her hand and the papers started to move somehow, was she using her magic? Telekinesis? A…combination of both? I didn't really know, but I was flabbergasted and amazed at the same time once I observed her powers. Kyu magically graded all of the papers herself.

"There! All done! Now you won't have to slave away all day & worry about papercuts! Gotta use those hands for important purposes, like opening doors, brushing your teeth, flipping through magazines, beating your me-"

"I GET IT." I stopped her before she went too far. Goddamn her and her sexual humor. Anyways, I looked through all the papers and….to my surprise they were graded accurately! I couldn't believe this!

"How….How did you do this?! They are graded rather separately with pure accuracy! It took me an hour just to go through 40 different papers. You just blew through all of them in 10 seconds!" It's kind of flattering that she's doing my job for me, but it defies ALL sensible logic that she's able to grade all of these papers in less than a quarter of the time it would normally take me to grade my own.

Kyu blew on her finger as it somehow radiated pistol smoke… "It's all a part of the good ol' classic, sexy, didney worl, love fairy magic." Magic?! AGAIN?!

"You couldn't have possibly saw through all of those papers with just magic?" I asked her.

"AHA!...But I did." Kyu said with a kitten like smile on her face.

"But…that makes no sense! How did you-"

"Who says it has to make sense? Don't cha' Believe in magic Gangnam Style?" I really hope that doesn't become a thing.

"Well-But-You-I-YOU-YOU CAN'T-DDDAAGH! *facedesk*" Oh forget it. This is too confusing. "*sigh* fine….you've floored me. Thank you for helping me finish my papers." I told her, finally giving in after just wishing things wouldn't get any more perplexing.

"You're welcome!" Kyu clasped her hands together in a prayer-like position and whispered…. "Thank you Pinkie-Senpai….." What?

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"OH Nothing!" Kyu said, turning around and smiling at me while putting her hands behind her back. "Anyways, now that your finally free of that dreaded paperwork, I think it's time you go and visit a certain someone." A certain someone? Who might she be referring too? The woman I met in the park today? ?

"Hmm? …..OH! Of course. Although I'm not sure she's even here right now." I said while folding my arms and crossing my legs.

"Look on your huniebee and see where she is ." I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

I sighed, as I took out my Jade green cellphone, the one that Kyu gave me, and looked to see where Aiko's location was. It seemed that she….wasn't that far away? Infact….

"She's very close….right down the hall even!" I got up from my desk and peeked my head outside of the hallway in order to see what exactly was going on. I looked both was as if to cross the street, and then I started walking down the hallway in order to see exactly where Aiko was. If she had a class right now I couldn't do anything about that. It's not like I could just interrupt her class just to speak with her and try to tickle her fancy.

But I stopped for a moment after walking down the hallway for a bit, I came to a small doorway, not small enough that I have to duck under though. I'm a pretty tall male, at about 5'10, so it's not like I have to duck under doorways or anything. But still, for a doorway it was rather short in stature. And then…I see her, sitting there with a pen in her hand, The fading sunset causing her radiant beauty to glisten, that ducktail hairstyle with glasses on, and with her gorgeous long legs crossed. How I absolutely adore a girl in glasses….and it seems there were no students around….

"Alright Gangnam Style! It's go time. Make me proud out there rock! You got this!" Kyu popped up and disappeared after finishing her sentence and rubbing my shoulders. Her and I are gonna have a serious talk about that stupid nickname she keeps giving me….

 **Aiko's Perspective**

JESUS CHRIST FUCK! I'm gonna need more coffee. This shit is just the fucking worst! Anyone else know the feeling of having to stare at papers so much you wanna gouge your eyes out with the sides hoping you get papercuts in your pupils? Now I know how my students feel when I give them packets of work. But hey, that's what I chose I guess, am I right?! Heheheh….Ugh. Kill me. I can't stand looking at all of this paperwork! I'm falling the fuck asleep here! *sigh* …..I struggle to stay asleep as my head starts to bob from being so damn bored. But I manage to keep myself awake for the time being thanks to all that glorious coffee I had early on during breaktime. Thank god for Caffeine, am I right? However little did I know, entertainment was RIGHT around the corner.

"*Knock Knock* Excuse me, ?" Hello, what do we have here? The fox has wondered into the rabbit hole looking for something to eat? Play your cards right and I might just give you something sweet.

I look over to my left and see the gentleman I met in the park before, Mr. Hweng Deymond. My GOD he's tall. Honestly he towers over me, and…It's kinda sexy. I'm not even kidding, I'm a shrimp compared to him and it really turns me on. I'm not exactly tiny myself I mean, these long ass legs don't lie ladies & gentlemen. But boy do I love me a tall drink o' water. I just hope there's no salt.

 _HAAAAAAAA!_

"Well well well, Mr. Hweng Deymond. It's good to see you coming to visit little old me. What brings you here?" I was writing down notes on my student's exams in my gradebook, but the moment he popped in I decided to close the notebook and give him my full attention.

"Oh don't mind me I'm just stopping by, I saw the sun was setting and I couldn't help but notice you when I passed by. I'd have to be an idiot not to come and speak or say Hi." He said with his smooth, deep voice.

"Oh really? The sun is setting and it looks quite beautiful. Did I make your sun rise, or are you just happy to see me?" He gave me a rather challenging look.

"Very clever." He said as he walked inside and closed the door behind him, giving us some privacy, just the way I like it. Let's see how far I can push his buttons.

With the sound of a closed door ringing throughout the classroom, I laid back in my teacher seat with my arms behind my head and began to make little nods of small talk here n' there just to spruce things up.

"So is that why you came up to me in the park earlier? Just curse the birds? Or was it my chest size?" I asked him point blank. I'm a playful person, but I'm pretty blunt when questioning people.

"Call It a mix of both, the birds and the bees told me to come up to you and break the ice. Call it "birds of a feather flocking together" but the glasses didn't really lie did they?" He's referring to the fact that both of us wear pairs of glasses. Mine just happen to be sexier in a way. Heheh.

"Hey, that's racist you dog. Girls with glasses need to branch out too y'know! Hmhmhm." I chuckled a bit. "But seriously, It couldn't be the eyes behind this pretty face you were after."

"Well that's what drew me to you. It's a majorly sunny day outside, so I figured why not talk to a sunny girl?" I wouldn't call myself "Sunny" per se….

"You sure about that? The thunder clouds might come out if you don't choose your words wisely." I say, while narrowing my eyes at him.

"Now hold on, I was just referring to how you lit up when I came along and brightened up your day. Though I will admit you did seem generally down about something. Mind telling me what it was?" Should I really be explaining why I felt like shit to a guy I barely even know?

"You're going in too deep captain. I appreciate the general concern but uh…. *clears throat* That's a bit personal dont'cha think?" I tell him.

"I know it's a bit personal, but a woman of your class and statue shouldn't be so gloomy." Aw shit I've been found out….those glasses could see into my soul if he stares hard enough, though most of the time I was just catching him looking at my chest the entire time.

So I grab his chin and turn his head back towards my face. "Hey Captain, my EYES are up here." I said with a rather flirtatious tone of voice. "Well if you must know I was just kind of tired. Working with the students with Algebra is SUCH A hassle you don't even know. Or rather….I guess you do know considering you also teach AP right?" I said to him. I remember what he said.

"Quite, and I can understand how stressful that can be." He got up off of his perch and folded his arms. "It's rather nerve-wracking when your students won't pay attention to you…."

"They're always off in La-la land constantly thinking about their teacher…."

"And when you inadvertently flash your beauty in their faces…."

"They lost interest in the subject at hand….."

" **And in turn just look at you as a sex object.** " Whoa….that was in unison. Do all Algebra teachers go through this? I mean Dawnwood is a sexy little town, don't get me wrong but it seems like the attractive teachers are all Algebra professors. Including yours truly. Hey, I can't complain about that, algebra itself however….Yeah.

We shared a slight blush together accompanied by an awkward silence, but after a while we broke the silence by sharing a laugh. " **Hahahahah!** "

"It seems we have quite the bit in common!" He said while holding his stomach, trying to contain his laughter.

"Yup totally! Do your students take a look at your caboose too when you bend over?" I….probably shouldn't have said that, but hey I did say I was blunt when questioning people am I right?

"Uhhhhh…what?" He questioned me.

"Never mind. That usually happens with me." Especially when I wear these tight-ass white booty shorts. A girl's gotta have style, and in this summer heat especially? WHEW Lord heads are gonna roll of course.

"Well they say the finest apples are picked from the trees and put into the basket early as the grow on the farm. Yours is looking quite ripe if I do say so myself." Did….did he just compliment my butt?

I simply blushed. "You sly dog. Did you just compliment me on my ass?"

"I don't know, it was just a phrase." He said while crossing his legs on my desk.

I gotta admit, he's one slick rick with words. Let's just see how far I can push him, I wanna know what he thinks about. Because if he's this complimentary with his words, I wonder how far he'll go If I tease him…..

Some minutes pass by and we both got kind of hungry, so I decided to grab my lunch bag and throw him a couple refreshments. "You good for something to eat? I'm starved. I need food in my face like RIGHT now."

"I could go for some nourishment, yes." So I tossed him an apple. I got a little mango to suffice my tastes. I mostly eat fruits and breakfast items because of my strict diet. Gotta keep up this sexy dream anime figure somehow.

He bit into the apple and perched his eyes on me as I started to bite into the mango. "Mmmmm I absolutely love fruit. Y'know what's the best part about them…?" I slowly bit into the mango with my jaws cleaving through the fruit. As I bit into it….the juice from the mango slowly started to drip down my chin and neck, as I leaned back slightly just to let it drip down.

"Mmmmmm I just love it when you bite in and the delicious juice just…drips down your chin. So juicy…." I say with a rather seductive tone of voice.

This obviously got him flustered! Hahahaha! So adorable. He didn't show it as much, considering he was somewhat stalwart in his reaction, but I did however see him blushing. "Uhhhh…Uhh-duhhh… *clears throat* So Aiko you like fruits hmm?"

I lean back up and look at him in order to meet him halfway. "Yes I do, quite a lot actually. Fruit is part of the reason why my figure is the way that it is. I also like veggies and my healthy dose of grains."

"We even share the same taste in food choices….I guess birds of a feather really do flock together?" He said while sitting down in my chair.

"Hmhmh. I guess they do. You're lucky I'm letting you sit in my chair, just because I like you."

"Well I consider it an honor to be able to sit in the Japanese queen's throne. Thank you your highness." Ooooohhhh he's good.

"You are one sly ass motherfucker, you know that?" I told him.

"Quite. I'm full of surprises . Maybe we could continue this conversation a little further. What exactly are you doing Saturday night?" WOW, he's being even more blunt than I am.

"Oh….damn right out of the blue, hit me with a surprise left why don't cha? ….Well….surprisingly not much. Why do you ask?" I tell him.

"Well, if you're not busy maybe we could go out and spend some time together. Get to know each other a bit more hmm?" that sounds rather nice. A little retreat from the pressures of having to deal with shit I can't stand.

"That's not a half bad idea! I'm actually headed to the casino later on to engage in one of my favorite pasttimes." I told him as a follow-up to his question.

"Which is?" He responded while raising his eyebrow.

"Gambling baby! Queen Aiko is going to strike it rich….well not really. I actually just have a shit-ton of debt to pay off. I've botched way too many games of blackjack and now I've got plenty of debt on my shoulders. Gold Falls will have my hide if I don't pay it back. Not to mention I got I.O.U's in higher places. It's pretty crazy. That's why I'm usually at the casino like every night. You can come by and help me rack up some doe. Who knows? If I get lucky, YOU just might get lucky. *wink*" I'm sure he'll enjoy that.

"Hmmmm sounds inviting." He leaned forward on his elbows on my desk. "I supposed I'll take you up on that offer. We could make some real magic tonight at that casino." Is he trying to banter with me? Cause the undertones are strong with this one.

"Only if you help me make some money honey. I can't promise you'll get lucky if I don't strike it rich."

"Well then I guess I'll keep my gold coin ready for you."

"Anything to get the money maker shaking huh?"

"Well it's not like I'm dealing with silver or bronze here. Yours is pure platinum bliss." He is hitting on me! You bastard…..I simply take him up by the tie and pull him closer towards me.

"Well then, you're on Casanova. I'll be looking out for you at the Gold Falls Casino Saturday night. Just don't disappoint when the time comes. I'll be looking forward to it." I tell him while narrowing my eyes in a rather sexy kind of way.

He simply responded with a challenging smile. He's quite the smooth operator….I gotta admit I'm a little damper down there just talking to the guy. Let's hope this good luck charm pays off in the end. If it turns out he really is just a guy shooting silver bullets out of his mouth I will be VERY Pissed. But who knows? He COULD be the real deal. I'll just have to ride this train and see where it goes.

 **Hweng's Perspective**

"Well LOOK. AT. YOU! Operator! You totally got through the first phase of woo-ing that Japanese freak chick. Now you've got to get through the 2nd phase." Kyu was rather excited. She was notified of my success at convincing Aiko to go out on a date with me. And now that it's Saturday night officially, its high time to begin my first date with Aiko Yumi. I wore a red velvet vest with golden lace up buttons, black pants and a pair of black dress shoes. I honestly looked like a dealer at a casino, which was pretty much my goal.

"Alright, your already gonna get to nail her, but if you've got a shot at truly keeping her you've got to be confident in your ability to bring her the cheddar! So remain positive, and don't let your attitude get in the way of having fun. Got it?" Sounds simple enough, I just wish she wouldn't be so ostentatious about it.

"Sounds easy." Kyu had me by the shoulders and shook me a little. "EXCUSE ME! I CAN'T HEEAAAAAR YOU!" She shook me in order to get a rise out of me and elevate my energy levels….not the best way of doing so…..considering I had spirals in my eyes!

"Uggggghh SOUNDS EASY."

"Much better! Now let's get out there and bag that broad. You can do this Hweng. Your one of the flyest Korean men that I know!" Huh? Where did that come from?

"Whatever do you mean by that Kyu?" I asked her while blinking twice.

"Duh! Your my Gangnam Style!" …*facepalm*

"STOP. CALLING ME THAT!" I said, roaring at her with an angry anime face to compliment it.

"Why does no one appreciate the art of nicknames anymore?" Kyu said with a crying kitty face.

\- Gold Falls Casino, Saturday, 6:28 PM -

It was still relatively late in the day, as I had rode up to the Gold Falls Casino parking lot and parked my car inside a convenient space. I climbed my way up the escalators to the casino itself and entered into a complete wonderland of spades, hearts, diamonds and clubs. The walls were literally aligned with them.

There were tables of Blackjack, Bingo, Dice games, plenty of table games such as Baccarat and craps, Poker, and slot machines EVERYWHERE. I'll admit I'm…..not exactly the best at gambling or casino games. Though I've been to the casino plenty of times myself, it's been awhile since I've played them. I used to play them all the time when I was younger, around my early to mind 20's. Now I'm 30 years old and it's been forever since I've actually played a good game of craps or slots.

But regardless, I look around for , and I manage to spot her near the slot machines. I was just about to walk up right behind her and surprise her when….suddenly I got the feeling that someone was behind me. I looked behind my own person to find Kyu standing there in what appeared to be….a red & black dress?! "AH! Kyu don't sneak up on me like that-" She covered my mouth.

"Don't act all crazy! Remember people can't see me, so you'll look like you're talking to yourself." Oh right…..I really have to be mindful of that.

"What are you doing here?!" I whisper.

"I'm just here to give you good luck! You've got a lot of games here to choose from, so I hope you've got some time to kill. You've played casino games before right?"

"Of course I have. When I was younger, although now that I'm older I don't know if I've got the magic touch anymore. They used to call me goldfinger for my ability to win a game with the highest amount of probability. But I haven't played any casino games in years and- What's with your dress?" I ask her.

"What? This is my lovely lust dress! I always wear this baby out to the casino or bar. Is it the straps?" She says looking down at her dress.

"There are no straps! Or if they are there, the straps are completely UN-strapped." I said to her. I'm just curious how she keeps that thing up.

"Dammit that's not important right now! Focus. We've got some games to win! *gasp* oooooh there's your golden ticket willy! Get to work and bring me back a chocolate bar! Mama wants to see you make some sugar!" She then pushed me towards Aiko, and I looked back at her a bit annoyed. Man she doesn't waste any time.

*sigh* Alright…..I can do this. I walk up to Aiko, who was busy playing on the slots as she pulled on the one-armed lever of the slot machine. As the reels started spinning, they all came to a lemon, a bar, and then a 7.

"GAH! Fuck! Goddamn one-armed bandit! C'mon gimme something!" Does she really piss all her money away on these machines every night? It's no wonder she's so miserable. I don't mean that in a derogatory way, but throwing your money away every night on gambling isn't going to really help your situation.

"Come on….Come on!" She had her hands gripped and her eyes focused intensely on the winning reels. Hopefully this was the spin that would land her the cash she needed to get out of debt, however I took this opportunity to get in on the action by tapping her shoulder. "Aiko?" I said in a friendly manner.

"AAH! Fuck….don't sneak up on me like that!" She said, visibly started. Suddenly however I heard the sound of a jackpot coming out.

"Oh are you sure I shouldn't startle you? Because it looks like that little jump worked in your favor." I said, as I pointed to the slot machines. Aiko looked puzzled, wondering what I meant. But she looked back at the slot machines and saw that the bar symbols lined up, giving her tons of newly earned change and cash.

"YES! Jackpot! Time for my payline, fuck yeah baby! I eh-" She looked back at me and then smiled. "You son of a bitch! Are you some kind of good luck charm?" She said smiling at me, visibly happy that she finally got her pay out.

I smile back at her, visibly impressive by how well she cleaned up for this date. She was wearing a red sweater with a black skirt and a white belt. Her hair was also styled differently, which is odd considering her signature ducktail hairstyle I saw her in just a few days ago.

We got up and continued playing even more casino games. Of course I took over for Aiko, as I decided to crack my knuckles and prepare to once again try my hand as the "goldfinger". And I'm obviously not just talking about the James Bond movie.

First game we played was BlackJack, in which the dealer dealt out a cold 17. But luckily in my hand I had an ace, a 3, and a 7 which equaled up to 20. I don't know if that's Kyu's black magic working its charms, or if I've still got it, but that's a blackjack!

"YES! Luck be our lady tonight!" Aiko screamed out as she hugged my neck from behind. I couldn't help but blush like a hapless teenager.

We even played craps in which I wagered a dice roll of about $1000 on a roll of about 7. It seemed that was our lucky number. The bet was placed and the dice rolled…..

* _ **PIANO ORGAN SOUND**_ *

"GAAAAAAHH?! Dammit, what happened?!" I rolled a 6…..Wh-what happened there?!

 _You win some you lose some. Remember kids, don't be an idiot and go out gambling. Piss all your money on all the new games that's coming in October at your local Walmart instead! Just don't get run over by other people when it becomes black Friday in the gaming aisles!_

"*sigh* It's alright I can make it back. This last game of poker is my forte. I can win this one for sure." I re-assured her.

"Maybe I should take over this one?" Aiko said.

"Trust me Aiko I've got it." I assured her I could take this game by a landslide. I was on a roll with the slots and blackjack, but my winning streak was stopped by a game of craps! Now I've got to go big or go home lonely with yellow fever.

 _It spreads like a disease I'm tellin' ya._

Kyu hush. That's racist. Anyways….The last game was a classic round of Texas Hold 'em. I sat down at the dealers table as he began to pass out the cards in hands of five.

"Please don't fuck this up. Remember, no money no honey. No pressure though. *wink*" Aiko said as she folded her arms to watch me play. There was no turning back now. With Aiko's luck she couldn't have won at the poker game. But old goldfinger will surely turn things around in this next hand.

The dealer dealt out 5 individual cards, and as I pick them up, I call for a blind bet. After the dealer cuts the cards, we strategize and begin to pick up our cards to dish out our hands. All I had on me to bet when I flipped over was 4 7's of a kind. The dealer himself had a straight flush of diamonds. That's only one round though, we played a minimal amount of ….say 5 rounds give 'er take. Until….it was time for a showdown.

Over time I noticed the dealer calling bluff every time I would call for a match. Allowing him to re-cut the cards and replay his hand so he'd have a better chance to match the bet. I couldn't let that slide….this is the last hand….so this time I up-ed for an ante. "All or nothing."

"*gasp* Are you out of your mind?!" Aiko yelled from the back of the room.

"Your loss." The dealer spoke. Don't worry….I knew what I was doing. "Hmph, let's see. I'm betting for all the chips in the pot. Winner take all if you match a straight flush of the same suite."

"Alright you're on. Play it straight then!" The dealer threw down his card hand and flushed out a deal of 2 aces, a 6, a queen and a king. I drew two cards and PRAYED that luck would be on my side…..turns out lady luck worked her magic after all.

"Royal flush of clubs." I laid down my hand and matched it with the dealer's hand as a straight flush of clubs. The same suite wins!

"*phew* …..That was too close…..Not to mention AWESOME! You really are a good luck charm!" Aiko hugged my back from behind with her chest pressing against it. Her breasts felt so….soft…..it gave me such electric goosebumps it feels like I had rubbed my skin against the static cling of my carpets.

"I'll be taking all of these chips thank you." I took the chips and we walked out of there with about $15,000 in terms of pay out. Aiko surprisingly took the transport down to the casino, so I opted to drive her back home to her abode. We went inside her home with her laughing the night away at how happy she was that her good luck charm managed to get her the payout she finally felt she deserved.

"WOW I have never felt this lucky! Goddamn, your priceless Hweng." She said as she went inside, turned on the light and threw her purse down in delight.

"Well they don't call me goldfinger for nothing. Casino games are something I'm relatively skilled at. At the devil's den you've got to be willing to use your intelligence and strategic mind to get ahead." I said to her tapping my finger on the side of my forehead.

"Oh Obi-Wan, please teach me! Hmhmhmhm." She said sarcastically putting her hands up and waving them around. She then started to come near me and grip the lapels on my vest. "So why did they call you goldfinger exactly?"

"Well it's quite simple. Every time I touched a game, I struck gold. I was an ace at the slots in my heyday." I said while narrowing my eyes to meet her seductive gaze. She pressed her chest against me, escalating the sexual tension.

"Mmmmm…really? I thought it was because of your James Bond level looks. All you need is to remove the glasses and let those baby blues loose." I reciprocate by following her easy to read moves by wrapping my arm around her waist. This might seem like it's going a little fast, but we could just start out as friends with benefits mind you.

"Well with Bond-level charms, intelligence and smoothness I wouldn't exactly say you're wrong my dear." I say to her as she takes off my glasses and gets closer.

"Well….let's see if you can fuck like James bond too." We were about to lock lips, but she threw me against her sofa chair and got on top of me, sitting on my lap.

"Fair warning, I'm pretty wild in the sack. How are you?" She asked taking off mine and her own glasses.

I ran my hands all through her upper body, her large chest, her incredibly delicious waist, her neck…. And as I ran my hands up her body I whispered in her ear…. "I could be whatever you want me to be baby."

"Hmhmhmhmh! Let's do this goldfinger." She pulled me into a very wild kiss, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We exchanged rather wild and vigorous kisses for about 2 minutes while I felt all throughout her lovely legs….I think her legs are the best part about her. I just couldn't get enough of them.

I brought her up and continued making out with her vigorously before she hopped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist, continuing to smother her lips into my own as I stripped off her sweater. We were making out so much that I didn't even notice that she pulled me into the wall and started to take off my pants. I also stripped off her belt just to run my hand all throughout her stomach and waist, running up the front of her chest.

I kissed down her neck and licked up the side of it slowly causing her to moan as I began to thrust into her groin. "Ohhhh I can feel you…you're a big one aren't you?….AHHH…" She gripped the back of my hair as I kissed her neck so much I nearly gave her a hickey. I was too into the moment to control myself. I've never been so sexually attracted to someone like this….

"Haaaahh….." She took off her top as we continued upstairs, making out, touching, kissing, and undressing all the way up to Aiko's room, where we busted open the door and I began to nom on her enormous breasts. I ran my tongue all through them and softly licked the nipples while sucking on them fully, causing them to bounce.

"Ahhhh…Harder baby….." She likes it hard and rough? I could easily accommodate her on that. I bit down on her nipples and brought her groin closer to mine, feeling on her bottom and squeezing it tightly in my palms. Her rump felt extremely firm and round, my god is she sexy….

"Ohhhh…Ohhh yeah….Ohhh god you are like a korean James Bond….all your missing is the gadgets…..Ohhhhh!...AHHH!...RRRAGH!" She pushed me down and took off my underwear, exposing my bare penis. I was pretty rock hard, a solid ten inch member that was sticking up in the air.

"Ohhh my god….And they say Koreans have small dicks huh?" She gripped it in her hands causing me to tense up. Her hand felt extremely cold too, which only added to the insane sensation I felt, causing me to grunt and close my eyes.

"Well isnt' that a load of bullshit? This is one of the biggest cocks I've ever seen." She started to say as she slowly began jerking me off. "Oooohhh the things I am gonna do to you honey." She slowly licked up the side of my penis and swirled her tongue on the head. "Ooohhh Aiko….this feels so soon….so sudden…." I told her. I have to admit it…did feel a tad rushed.

"Who cares? Your sexy, I'm sexy, can't we just enjoy the sexiness? We can't exactly call it "Love on the Brain" yet anyways." She then wrapped her entire mouth on my dick and started sucking as hard as she could.

"OHHHH…Aiko….." I held her head and enjoyed the immense pleasure she gave me from sucking my dick off. It's clear to me she's been around a couple times, because it seems like she can give fellatio like a pro.

She did this for five solid minutes, and then wrapped her enormous breasts around my dick, moving them up and down. "Ohhhhhh….God your amazing….That's it baby…." I said peeling back from the immense pleasure she was giving me. Every part of her was just oozing sex right now…..I could barely contain myself….In fact I can't contain it anymore!

"AAH! ….damn. So early? You've got a big one, but man is it easy for you to shoot a hot load." She was covered in my love juices. Her gigantic breasts had my sperm splattered all over it.

"But we're not done yet goldfinger. I want you to fuck every part of me. And I'll also let you in on a little secret….I like to be choked. *wink*" So…she is quite the freak isn't she? Alright then….

Pretty soon the crazy, kinky, freaky sex continued, as I stood her on both knees and shoved my cock down her gullet, making her choke on it as she deep-throated my dick like a real nympho. At this point I'd have to assume she's a nymph to be this freaky.I thrusted back and forth and fucked the shit out of her throat, and after a good while, came inside of it. She opened her mouth and let the cum drip outside of it too.

Pretty soon I was on top of her fucking her hard and fast from the side, she said that she liked to be choked so I grabbed her throat and started to strangle her lightly. "AGGH!...YES….OHHH MY GOD GIVE IT TO ME….OHHH…AAGHGHH…." She said as I continued to pound her sweet, succulent pussy.

The entire night was mostly spent just having insanely hot sex. We did nearly every position in the book, from anal, to 69, to missionary, to doggy, to cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, spoon, rider from behind, diamond, carrier EVERYTHING. In order to put an end to our freaky sex session, I had her in an over leg position as I continued to fuck her silly. "OHHHH AIKO….OHH GOD THIS IS INCREDIBLE….I have never met a woman like you…my god…I can't….HOLD ON!"

"OHHH FUCK! FUCK! YES! GIVE IT TOO ME! FUCK ME BABY! GIVE IT TO ME GOLDFINGER! YES! AGGH! AAAAH! YES!... _ **OOHHHHHHHH!**_ " I could hear the sounds of her orgasm echo throughout the night….as we simply laid there, so incredibly tuckered out from the amazing sex we had that I just fell right to sleep with her at my side.

 _ **Hope that sex scene wasn't too much for you guys, because it's gonna get even freakier here on out. ;) remember stay tuned for an important announcement.**_


	28. Huniepop Gauntlet!

**Hi guys, Once again it's FadeToBlack!**

 _And of course it's your favorite cheeky love fairy Kyu Sugardust! ;) It's been awhile._

 **Now you're probably wondering "BLACK WHERE THE HELL'S THE NEXT EPISODE OF HUNIEPOP?!" Well don't fret, it's actually on its way! I've just been pretty busy with my other fictions, mainly the only one I have on FictionPress called "Hollows Eve" (I got plenty more)**

 _But seriously though, props to you sexy people! This fanfic has been sellin' like hotcakes! Almost 25 favorites, over 20 followers and close to 15,000 views! OH MY GOD IT MAKES ME MELT JUST THINKING ABOUT IT! I THINK I MIGHT-_

 **OH NO YOU DON'T! Not all over my floor goddammit. Anyways, we've decided to give you guys a little treat for all your extra love & support this time around instead of just "Giving you an update". This will be posted after the next episode of Huniepop comes out today.**

 _Introducing…..the first ever_ _ **HUNIEPOP-GAUNTLET!**_ _With a really cool echo just for dramatic effect. ^w^ Clearly you guys are absolutely loving this fanfic, so we're gonna give you MORE of it. Each day for an entire week straight, you'll get a brand new episode of Huniepop from today, to Sunday! Black's already got it planned out so don't be afraid of the writing quality dropping down or anything. *whispers* Even though he totally had to watch like…. 2 hours' worth of ecchi anime in order to get ideas…._

 ***shoves Kyu away* Alright, get out of here you crazy…. Anyways! Kyu is correct. Each day of the week you'll be getting a new episode of Huniepop. I'll also be writing new episodes of Awesome Bringers: Okami Adventures, and who knows? If you follow me on FictionPress you might even see the next 7 chapters of Hollows Eve. ;) I'd like ot thank everyone who's been following me from the beginning and everyone else who just signed on! Clearly you guys really enjoy this fanfic, so it would be criminal not to give you more! So with that being said-**

 _We'll see you tomorrow for the next hot n' heavy episode of Huniepop – A Romantic Comedy Anime! BYYYYEEEE!_

 **GODDAMMIT KYU GET OUT OF HERE!**


	29. Flirtation - The Second Date

_**Hey welcome back again readers! Round 2 of the Huniepop gauntlet is here! So let's see where the next chapter in Hweng & Aiko's relationship goes! I don't think I need to tell you that there's lemon content in this too. OH…shit I already did.**_

 **Hweng's Perspective**

Oooohh….I can feel the glorious sunshine burning down on my skin. I feel rather strained and ached after last night….but at the same time I also feel completely blissful. The night before was definitely one hell of an adventure with Aiko. We had an amazing time….as evidenced by her sleeping right next to me with her hair down from her curly hairstyle she came to the casino with. She had her arms around my chest, while I had my arm around her waist. We were still fast asleep, but I heard her yawn as she awoke to meet me half way.

"Hey wake up dude…. *yawn* ….it's morning. Ugh….WHOO what a crazy night last night." She leaned forward and stretched as I rubbed my eyes and tried to gather myself before opening them completely. I looked to my left and there she was, still naked from the night before.

"Oh my…I've never seen you in such a precarious state. You look like you're about to fall back into your pillow." I said, teasing her slightly.

"And you look like hugh hefner after a bad night with the drugs. Bite me. Hahahaha!" We both shared a laugh, which caused Aiko to blush slightly.

"I enjoyed last night. You know how to make a girl feel like a woman in the bedroom don't you?" Aiko said while gripping the covers slightly.

"I've got experience under my belt." I said to her as we looked at each other.

"OH SHIT! That reminds me of something; I got somewhere to be later on. I'm going to the yoga studio with a friend." She said, bringing that up rather suddenly.

"Well that came out of…nowhere, but alright." This caused Aiko to chuckle.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm just gonna smash n' dash you. You can uhhh….call me later and we'll arrange a little something. I'm interested to see what else you have to offer, so don't think of this as a one night stand or some shit. Though if you wanna be fuck buddies, I could totally be down for that." She then winked at me, I assume she's going to do that quite a bit.

"That would actually be marvelous. It's not often you get to have sex with a lovely Japanese woman like yourself, so I'd be cool with that." I'm sure Kyu will approve of this for sure. Seems I've already gotten her to go out with me and have sex with me on the first date.

 _STORY OVER EVERYONE! GOOD NIGHT- AHHHHH You fuckers wish it was over….._

"MMGH!" S-she's making a rather provocative move! Her hand was moving "Underneath the covers" if you catch my drift.

"Well then maybe you'd be up for another round? It's not every day a sexy Korean guy with a real dick can truly sack up in the bedroom." She said, as she stroked me off underneath the covers. I regained my composure and thrust myself on top of her.

"WHOO! Ahhahah! You animal! You're so wild n' crazy aren't you?" Aiko said as I began to rub my manhood on her groin.

"Like I said, years' worth of practice and experience." Pretty soon afterwards the morning got off to a great start. I inserted inside of her and began humping her lovely pussy back and forth, giving it to her as hard as I could. She really must be a nympho if she's asking for morning sex on the first date. Not a lot of girls would throw class like that out the window. But it's not like I mind…. I mean I haven't truly gotten any in a while and it's made me kind of bitter. So if anything I'm going to live up this moment while I have it right now.

"Ohhh…Ohhh yes…..Yesss…Ohhh yeah…ohh my god fuck me….FUCK! Right there! OHHH! YES! YEAH! AAAH! AAAAAAH!... _**AAAAAAHAAAAHHHH!**_ " We only had a morning quickie for about….10-20 minutes at the most. With that being said the morning officially began for me afterwards, With Aiko offering some coffee and a bit of breakfast. That's completely uncommon!

Normally you don't offer to be so courteous to the person that you just had sex with for…one night. Especially on the first date. But she seems to be completely changing the game, and here I thought she was rather unconfident in her sexuality. Was I wrong? I guess only time will tell….Or maybe this breakfast session will. I don't exactly know. We can only wait and see.

 **Aiko's Perspective**

*phew* Goddamn! What a night that was am I right? You kiddies behind that monitor screen better not have moms n' dads home when reading this! And if so….make sure you're in a dark room with some tissues and Vaseline on hand. I don't exactly enjoy making a mess when I make the boys climax. Heheheheh….

But seriously, that Hweng is some kinda man. He can fuck like a dog, is a lucky son of a bitch, and is quite the handsome, smooth-talking wiz. I could imagine keeping him around. I just wish our jobs weren't the worst. Late-night socialite professors like us shouldn't be grading papers at night, we should be out partying and dancing and enjoying the nightlife! That's exactly what I intend to do later on of course. But I'll save that little surprise for later ;)

For now, I'm making some coffee. I need it in order to energize myself for Beli's yoga classes. She has them on Sundays for some reason, it's like the weirdest fucking thing. She seems like the type that would be at church on a Sunday, but who am I to judge? I don't fuck with all that political, spiritual, religion bullshit anyhow. Like I said, I'm a simple girl who likes to just enjoy the quiet, peaceful simplicities of life itself. And that's how things are gonna stay.

"So what do you have up your sleeve later on goldfinger?" I asked Hweng as he sat at my Japanese style rectangular table while I poured a cup o' joe into the coffee pot in my kitchen. "Not too much honestly, I was going to finish grading all of those papers at home and then phone a friend for some engagement in sports at the local country club." He said with his legs crossed. "You're a sports kinda person?" I asked him, with a hint of surprise in my voice.

"Well….honestly I just play a lot of golf." Well that's a fucking let-down…..

 _I guess you could call that a "Swing n' a miss!" Huh? Am I right? No tomatoes please?_

"Oh…." I said with a beat of sweat dropping down the side of my forehead. Seriously, how do you go from being cool, suave and sexy to playing a boring ass sport like golf? That's like being a leprechaun and morphing into a grey seal who makes printer noises. WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!

"Forget that though I'm more interested in what you're doing and, more importantly why you asked? You got something planned for later on tonight?" He told me while narrowing his handsome green eyes at me.

"Well…let's just say a couple of girls just might be at the country club later on tonight for a little soiree. I mean….you don't have to come but I'm pretty certain the girls would appreciate it if you dropped by." I said to him with a rather flirtatious tone of voice while pouring him and myself a cup of coffee.

We both sat down at the table and began drinking out coffee, as we let out a great, big sigh of relief at the feeling of energy the caffeine gave us. We felt much better now that we were drinking what I like to call "Steroid Nectar". I can't call it the nectar of life, that title belongs to good ol' fashioned alcohol baby! But the caffeine gave me the energy for my lazy-ass to do work. So that's why it's called "Steroid Nectar".

"I've got to ask Aiko, why exactly are you not fond of your job?" He said to me as we sipped on our coffee.

"Ehhhh….I never said I wasn't fond of it. I just….uhhhh…." I guess my disdain for working a boring job as a fucking university professor was THAT noticeable huh? Those glasses of his could probably see into my fucking soul.

"It was quite noticeable, I could see it in your eyes the first time you met. You seemed rather….miserable. I apologize if I'm poking too much into personal matters, but I'm just curious. Is it something about your job you don't enjoy?" He said back to me.

"Well….No. I just don't enjoy it…like at all. It's boring as fuck." Plain n' simple.

"Then why go into a profession you don't like? You should do something that appeals to you, not something that you hate doing." A lot of people have told me that, believe me.

"*sigh* Its…..It's because of my parents. They've been involved in things like mathematics, schooling, and have garnered a modest amount of success in their lives through it. They think that if I grow up to be some university professor, little miss fucking big shot, that I'd make enough money to support my family back home. Now I know what you're thinking…. 'Could I BE more Japanese?' The answer is no." I told him point blank.

I did grow up in Japan, and I came to America in order to find out my calling in life. Originally I was raised to think it was mathematics & algebra and shit. But that's not really the case per se, cause I'm just not finding it interesting. Or even that applicable to real life!

You guys know what I'm talking about right? How you have to learn all this mathematics shit, shit about science and biology and all this other crap? How are we REALLY gonna use that in real life? No one cares about that stuff. Maybe on like a job or something sure, but in the grand scheme of things, WHO is really gonna use stuff like geometry or biology in their careers?! And that's coming from a university professor mind you.

Hweng chuckled upon hearing this… "I'm sure they just had your best interests in mind, they did what they thought was best for you." He said about my parents. Tch.

"Yeah…"What was best for me." my ass." I said while folding my arms and looking away.

"Uhhhh…I apologize Aiko I didn't mean to make you upset…" Awwww he's so cute when he's apologetic.

"What? Oh no, dude it's cool. I'm not mad or anything, I just….I came to America to try and find that one piece of happiness, that sort of thing I'm missing in life y'know? People constantly ask 'What is true happiness?' Or 'What's the meaning of life?' and some deep shit like that." I said, subtly questioning him on whether he believes in that super deep crap.

"I came to try and find that happiness, to see if I was good at mathematics. Turns out….I was! But, part of me didn't enjoying. Now I just….kinda find myself drifting. I dunno….I probably shouldn't be dumping all this depressing crap on you. I'm sorry." I said as I took another sip of my coffee.

"Oh no, actually this kind of interests me. I might make a mental note of this later." He's…..into me? Oh wow that's a surprise. Like I'm not just talking about "Oh you're so hot I wanna fuck you" into you. I'm talking like "you actually peak my interest as a person" into you. You don't get a lot of guys that are like that…..he just might be a keeper.

"Oh…Well thanks man I appreciate that." This also earned me a light blush.

"You're very welcome Aiko." He said as he grasped my hand, making his moves like the sly dog he is.

I gotta say I enjoy this man's company very much. He generally seems into me…I swear before he was after me just so he could put his dick straight through my jugs but….now it seems he actually enjoys my company a bit more. I'm gonna see where this goes, even though right now it's not like I wanna fucking marry the guy. I'm not really into the whole "Date" thing as much as one would ….he definitely is someone I'd like to keep around.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

Goddamn, It's about time Mama Kyu came back into the driver's seat! Time to go in hot n' heavy like a vibrator dipped in warm water!

P.S: Don't actually try that ladies. I can get away with it because I'm magic. Just use a cold one instead….it feels much better anyway. ;)

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeaaaaaahhhhhh….." Huh? What's with the big O's you ask? Well I'm having a little fun of my own. I'm tired of the same garden variety porn I see all the time on Pornhub! And Hweng doesn't have any subs to playboy or Hustler. So what's a love fairy to do to entertain herself while ol' Gangnam style is gone?!... Have fun with machines of course!

But suddenly, there's a door clicking sound! "OOOOOHHHHHHH SHHHHHIIIIITTTTTTTT!" There's a loud rumbling inside of the room I'm in, so I couldn't hear it. But there was indeed a loud ***CLICK*** sound, kind of like a door opening. And in enters the Psy-man himself!

"Kyu! I'm home! …Kyu? Where are you?" He called out to me. Oooohhh he's in for a surprise. "Kyu? …Where in the devil is she?" He said. "Hmm?... What's that noise? Sounds like my washing machine in the closet…." He approached the closet and opened the doors to find me half naked in here literally riding the bouncy waves his washing machine was making. And I ain't talkin' about the soapy water either, hehehehe.

"KYU! What are you doing?!" He said while backing away.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDEEEEE YOUR WASHER MAKES THE BEEEEEEEST VIIIIIIBRATOOOORRRR EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!" I said. Thing vibrates faster than the fucking flash. You could slap a flash sticker on the front of this thing and call it a speedster!

"GET OFF OF MY WASHER!" He screamed at me with an angry face.

"OHHHHH FIIIIIINNNEEEEE!" I stopped the washer and put my clothes back on, straightening my dress and fixing my hair by putting on my fairy clips to bring back those adorable pigtails.

_

 _ **A couple of hours later….**_

"NO. FUCKIN'. WAY?! YOU BANGED HER ON THE FIRST DATE?!" I was helping him with the clothes, folding some of them up while I wore a white & blue half-crop top with most of my belly exposed. The top was tied in the middle with a long white cape around the back going down to my ankles. I also had a blue rose hair brace in my hair while wearing it down long. Gotta love that love fairy fashion, am I right?

"Indeed. I managed to literally have sex with her on the first date." He said to me! Gangnam style gets all the bitches apparently! I'm not needed here then? Because clearly I'm dealing with the flyest Korean man ever.

"Well then mission accomplished! My work here is don-" Hweng cut me off mid-sentence, I hate it when people do that shit!

"NOT exactly. You promised to help me with my love life, not my sex life Kyu. And while we did end up having sex, I don't think Aiko is head over heels in love with me just yet. Besides, I adore her company and wish to experience it further, so I still need your help." He said while continuing to fold his clothes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk funny?" He uses like….SO many big fucking words.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. This is how I usually enunciate and perpetuate my words. I'm speaking with a distinct and sophisticated vocabulary. It's something we intellectuals do." See what I mean?

"*sigh* ….Well I guess fucking her is a brilliant first step, so you won't need help with that. But…I dunno if I can specifically get her to "Fall in love" with you. I already told you I'm not the love type." I said while sounding…honestly a bit unconfident. I know that's not like me… But who has time for LOVE?! Seriously, When are people gonna get that mama Kyu is about getting' dat D & P! And occasionally some T & A too. Gotta get me some of that. I like the alphabet, do you guys like the alphabet? I like the alphabet.

"Well you ARE a love fairy, and you managed to help me get a date & a night in bed with Aiko, even though I did most of the work." HEY! "I think you're fairly capable of bringing two people together in romantic harmony." BIG WORDS. THEY HURT! **THEY HUUUUUUURRRRRTTTT!**

"Well to be honest, Aiko Yumi was kind of an easy catch." That and that slick bastard Eros was probably helping me out. The sexy motherfucker.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hweng asked while folding up a towel and looking straight at me.

"I mean dude…come on…. Japanese people are like the biggest fucking perverts on the face of the earth." He gave me this look like he was flabbergasted. He jumped back in shock and disgust like he had just seen a ghost fucking another ghost or something.

"*gasp* KYU! That's insensitive and racist!" This whole chapter's fuckin' racist, no one cares! P.S: Please don't be offended if you think this chapter is racist thewriterdoesnotcondonetheactsofprejudiceweloveyou.

"No it's not! It's the truth! How do you explain shit like This?!" Time to break the fourth wall ladies & gentlemen! I pull down a theatre screen and show several UNDENIABLE examples of the perverseness of the Japanese people over the years.

"I mean look at this shit! How do you explain tentacle porn?" The next thing you see is Mama Kyu herself getting her clothes ripped off and tied up nearly naked except around the waist, by a GIANT TENTACLE MONSTER!

The tentacle monster grabbed my arms and legs and held me up as I felt a mix of pain and pleasure! It was about to use its slimy tentacles to penetrate my wet, slippery and doped up or-

"KYU FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T TURN THIS INTO SOMETHING EVEN WORSE!" BUT WAIT! There's more!

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain hentai?! Or Ecchi anime?!" There's a ton of girls running up the street with their boobs jiggling in their chests! Seriously how do girls live with that?! Fucking bouncing chesticles looking like xenomorphic eggs on their upper bodies, causing back pain and shit. No one wants to wake up in the morning feeling like their secluded, cat lady grandma at 5 in the morning!

Along with the image of an army of boobzillas running up the street, I also use a rod…heheh the innuendos don't stop. To point to an image of a blank man, humping a blank woman doggystyle!

"They are the purveyors of sexual cartoons! You don't see people in America doing this crap! I wanna see some American sex cartoons, then you can tell me I'm wron-"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT! Jesus Kyu you're insatiable."

"Sorry. I was just trying to prove a point. I mean for all I know….Japanese people could've even created *gasp* ….ME." Wow….did I just break 16 walls? I gotta stop before I put on a mask and start shooting people in the dick or something.

"*sigh* …..Anyways…. I get your point. But that doesn't mean we're romantically connected, so I need 100% help from you. I want to peek into her mind. There's something interesting I noted about her." Oh hello? What's this?

"What did you find out about her?" I asked him.

"I found out that she has a very low amount of self-esteem due to being in a profession that she doesn't particularly enjoy." Oh word? A girl like her? Depressed? That actually comes as a shock to me. I figured she'd be living it up.

"For reals? Damn, I never expected her to harbor some bad vibes. She seems like the type that is sure of herself. At least from what I've seen. Hmmmm….this could go somewhere. Look on your huniebee and see where she is right now!" I immediately tell him.

"*sigh* I refuse to use that thing to stalk her." He tells me out loud.

"Will you just do it!" I tell him gripping both my fists, demanding that he stop being such a lilly-liver and just do it already.

"Fine…" So he pops open his huniebee and opens it up, there's a little red marker with a fireball-ish symbol inside of it. Looks like Aiko is only in one place.

"Looks like she's in the Yoga studio down at the Fitness center. Maybe you could go there and pick her up? Give her a surprise?" I tell him.

"Well… It would be nice to- Wait what is that?" He points to the symbol I mentioned earlier.

"OH! That's her specific trait. She loves sexuality. See I toldja Japanese people were pervs." I gave him this smart-alecky look, just to tease him a little bit more.

"Yes, yes you were right and I was wrong. But how does that translate to love. You know what I said earlier right?" He told me.

"Yeah I remember what you said earlier, however it seems the two of you are pretty close. Find out what she's doing later on and join her there! In fact, call her right now and see if you can set up a date between the two of you! You have her number right?" I ask him.

"Of course." And so he gets to dialing. This oughta be super-fun. Though I gotta give the wall-breaking a….break. No pun intended.

 **-Two-way Call: 4:16 PM-**

Aiko:-answers the phone- Hello, this is Aiko Yumi speaking.

Hweng: Hello there Aiko. It's me, Hweng.

Aiko: Ahhh goldfinger. How's it hangin'?

Hweng: I'm doing pretty good. I was just wondering where you were right now.

Aiko: Y'can't stop thinking about me after last night can't you? Hahahah. Well I'm over at Beli's yoga studio. I know you're probably gonna think I'm fucking mooching off of you or some shit like that, but could you be a dear and come pick me up?

Hweng: Sounds good. I have a GPS on my phone that can track the location.

Aiko: Uhhhhh…..What's that supposed to mean exactly?

Hweng: Nothing in particular! Don't worry about it. It's simple google maps my dear.

Aiko: ….Oh…thought you meant…something else. Am I weird for that?

Hweng: No you're not. Trust me I've seen weirder.

Aiko: Hmhmhmhm. alright, sounds cool! I can't wait. Who knows I might give you a little something in return for being so courteous.

Hweng: My goodness, your appetite is immaculate. I guess I'll see you then.

Aiko: Sounds cool! Later! –hangs up-

Hweng:-hangs up-

 **Hweng's Perspective**

That was surprisingly easy. I think she's warmed up to me somewhat enough to trust me, considering how well we meshed together. So without any more snarky remarks from Kyu, I put on a black button up shirt with some blue jeans and headed out in my jade green Honda civic. Yes I own a nerd car, but who really cares? Anyways, I decided to cut through the university to pick Aiko up on time and make sure I got there early enough so she wouldn't have to wait too long. You could say I was just naturally thinking ahead.

Speaking of head…. "Ohhhhhh…" I was holding Aiko's head as we drove back home, it seemed she was giving me actual head in the car…again I couldn't complain. I slowed my driving so as not to deter my focus on the road. Make no mistake I had my eyes firmly planted on the road, but I certainly wasn't about to let her blowjob skills cause an accident.

When it was over, we pulled right up to Aiko's place across the street from mine, she gave me directions. "You know I never commented on the fact that we're basically neighbors. It's rather perplexing." I said to her as we got out of my car.

"I know right? Sorry I kind of can't drive myself. I kinda got my license suspended for drunk driving, heheheh!" She said, nervously scratching behind her head. I could probably buy that too. She seems like the type that would drink heavily.

"Oh it's quite alright. It is personally my pleasure to drive you home, especially if the road head was that good." I said to her, giving her a rather seductive wink.

"There's more where that came from goldfinger if you keep that attitude up." She winked back at me to return the favor. "I'm going out drinking with some people later, if you want, you could totally come and we could have a little more fun?" She said to me.

"Oh of course. We could go together and I'll order us some drinks." I said back to her.

"Just don't order me any pussy drinks! I hope you know your alcohol? Because I'm gonna be pounding shit ALLLL night." I was right, she's quite the drinker.

"Eheheheh….of course. I'll get us what I can." I said to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said while stooping down slightly.

"Nothing in particular! Just run along now Aiko I'll see you later!" ….I know this seems bad but…to be honest I'm actually not much of a drinker. I had to shut her up and make her go away lest I reveal that I don't really drink.

"Well…ok? That's kinda weird. But whatever I guess I'll see you later on tonight." And with that thank GOD she walked away. That was one of the first times I ever felt genuine tension with her. I don't know how I'm gonna make it through this date. Considering I'm not exactly familiar with the art of bar drinks….Kyu, it's time for your call to action.

 _Diiiiiiid someone say "Call to action?!"_

"So how'd it go?"

"AAAAHH!" I jumped back in alarm! She just…magically appeared in my car out of nowhere! …Oh that's right, I forget I'm talking to a magical being that's supposed to be a figment of my imagination.

"Sheesh…someone's jumpy. You seem like you're on edge." She said while looking at me in the same outfit.

"*sigh* Sorry Kyu, it's just that…..She wants me to go out drinking tonight. I'm not really much of a drinker. I'm not familiar with bar drinks or anything like that." I say to her.

"Uh…DUH! That's why you have me! Looks like it's time for mama Kyu to once again work her magic on the side! We've got to get you prepped up and ready for some late night drinkin'! I hope you can at least hold your liquor? …Can you?" She asked me…

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh….yes?" I told her, a bit unsure of myself to be honest.

"Oh my god, it's worse than I thought isn't it?"

 **\- Later on Tonight, 8:22 PM -**

The night was young, the moon was shining down as I pulled into the parking lot of the bar & lounge outside of Dawnwood's main neighborhood of Glenberry, and the lovely Aiko Yumi was wrapped around my arm while I wore a black jean jacket with a black tie and some stylish dress pants. However this time around we came without our glasses, we figured we really didn't need them considering this is not a formal event and in general we were pretty much going to the bar to get wasted. Though I hope it personally wouldn't come to that.

As we walked into the bar arm in arm, Aiko wore a red velvet dress with hoop earrings and a lined jacket. The dress fit her curves immensely well, in fact so well that honestly I'm having an extremely hard time not wanting to take her down right now. She looked so impossibly sexy in that dress you wouldn't even believe it.

But as we walked inside, I heard a few voices nearby. "Hey Girl! Over here!" it seems two other females enjoying a couple of drinks, a blonde one with blue eyes, a leopard print dress, her hair in a ponytail, and a lemon martini in her hands. The other was a black woman with a curly afro, a white dress, a rather fluffy bracelet on her right arm, and nice Long Island iced tea in her hand.

"Oh hey girls! Just gimme a sec ok?" After waving to her friends, Aiko whispered over to me. "Grab a bar stool and I'll meet you over there. Make sure you order me something nice ok?" She then gave me a quick, but unexpected kiss on the cheek. Most likely just to flirt with me, and went up to her girlfriends. Looks like I'm alone for a bit, but now's the perfect time to talk with Kyu.

"Hmmm….now where is she?..." I look around for her.

"YOU RANG?" Kyu was right behind me! My god she has to stop doing that!

"EEGH! ….Stop doing that!" She startled me. You never know what could happen if someone comes up behind you.

"HAH that's always fun. C'mon and I'll show you the wonders of the bar! …OOOOOH Hello. Who are those girls over there?" She asked me.

"Oh…I assume those are just friends of Aiko's. They look surprisingly younger than what you'd expect." I told her.

"Wait, how old do you think Aiko is?" She asked while turning her head towards me.

I popped open my huniebee and examined her information . "It says on the Huniebee that her age is….. 28." Kyu fell on the floor in comedic confusion. I actually could understand that, given the fact that….well….She looks like WAY younger than at least 28.

"Whatever, I got an idea. When we're done ordering drinks, you can go over there and introduce yourself to all of those girls!" She said to me- Is she mad?!

"Are you mad!?" I just said that! …I think? "Aiko said to meet her over here for drinks.

"Well what if you brought the drinks over there to HER? Wouldn't that make more sense?" Not really. But I don't feel like arguing right now….

"*sigh* ….what kind of drinks do you think she'd prefer?" I asked her.

"Well she's Japanese! They enjoy them some good, old fashioned sake!" Oh of course, why didn't I think of that?

"But wait…..does this bar even HAVE sake?" I asked her again.

"….FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU-"

 **Aiko's Perspective**

"Oh wow girl are you serious?" That was my good friend Lola. She's one of the many chicks I just love to pound the good alcohol with. With her is her best friend Jessie. They've known each other for quite a while, and are pretty damn close to each other. In fact…I think they're so close…they might have the hots for each other.

"Oh totally girlfriend. I think I might just get another sponsor in the midst of the little stint I did with Brazzers. You should've seen that shit, it was just plastered all online! I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't you?" She said in such a teasing way.

"Oh honey stoooop. You know I'm not like that." Lola said to her.

"Oh come on, support your favorite girlfriend! It might just be the drinks talking, but hey at least we're having fun right?" Heh. "Having fun". Yeah I'd bet.

"Oh god sweetie you are just too much! Hmhmhm." Lola giggled.

I was simply drinking down a nice mai tai. We were busy catching up on what we've been doing since the last time we were at the bar. "I'll be here ALLLL night baby. By the way Aiko you never told us what you've been doing. What's been up girl? The usge? What kind of trouble have you been getting into lately?" She asked me while slightly cuddled up next to Lola. Seriously, is she like…bi-sexual or something? I'm starting to think one too many drinks could lead to one of the hottest and most experimental nights of my life.

"Oh! Well…to be honest not much. However I did meet this one guy…"

" ***gasp* OOOOOHHH!** " They both said, like giddy teenagers. That must be the sauce talking now.

"Dish dish dish girlfriend? Who's the lucky dog?" Jessie said while raising her eyebrow.

"Is he good-looking? Does he have everything together?" Lola asked. That's another thing they're so different from each other. Lola's a lot more reserved than Jessie is. Yet both of them go out drinking like ALL the time…..How am I not supposed to think something on the side isn't going on?! I'm inclined to fucking ask! …It actually kinda turns me on.

"Well he's a university teacher just like me, he's actuall-"

"Aiko!" I heard a familiar voice call out too me! Is it him? What's he doing here right now?! I told him to wait by the bar! Oh god…he has drinks in his hand- Wait he has drinks in his hands? On a silver platter too?!

"I couldn't really wait any longer, so I decided to bring the drinks to you instead. I hope I'm not intruding on anything?" he said to me, with him earning a very confused and rather flabbergasted look. As if to say "WHY DUDE WHY?"

"Oooohhhhh The party has arrived! Look at all of those drinks! Bring that smorgasbord over here honey!" Jessie motioned with her fingers as Hweng sat down right next to me and put the drinks down.

"Is this the guy you came here with Aiko? He is kinda of cute." Lola said while turning a bit towards Jessie.

"Yes he is, girls this is Hweng Deymond." They both sort of crowded him. Can't a girl catch a damn break?! First you intrude my privacy, and now you take my friends from me?!

"You're a tall, Korean drink of water. Are the rumors true?" Oh no…she can't be talking about that old age stereotype that we Asians have can she?

"Uhhhh…I can mostly assure you their not." He said while closing his eyes and smiling a bright, but noticeably nervous smile.

"Mmmmm I bet." Jessie ran her hands down his chest to flirt with him! THAT'S MY JOB YOU SKANK! –insert anime angry face from Aiko here-

\- a little later-

"That was just a pussy drink! Hit me with something stronger!" We were busy scarfing down our drinks. All of our alcohol tolerance was pretty strong, so naturally we were only a little drunk, even after like 5 or 6 drinks. They were good drinks, but not heavy enough.

Hweng was busy sipping down a mind eraser. Goddamn! That's some truly heavy stuff right there. "Mmmmm. I think I'm startin' to feel that…." He's drunk. Of course he's drunk, it's a goddamn mind eraser! They don't call it that for nothing y'know.

"Wow, he's playing the fool's drinking game fucking with a mind eraser. Your little friend over here's kinda fun Aiko." Lola commented.

"*sigh* …I guess." I was still kinda upset about the whole situation, but the drinks sort of calmed me down. I feel much more loose now. I felt something press against my leg though….

It was Hwengs hand feeling up against part of my leg….my leg is the most…sensitive part of my body!... I tensed up and blushed at his touch….goddammit now was not the time! Hweng looked at me, obviously drunk. "You alright Aiko? ….You seem a bit tense…."

"I'm….fine! Aaahah….." I felt like I was gonna explode with how much his hand ran through my body….I dunno if this was un-warranted or not! Goddamit stop fucking confusing me!

"Ahhhh…Ahhhh….ahhhah….."

"Uhhhh… You ok girlfriend? You look like you're about to either sneeze or bust a nut." Lola said while drinking a nice cup o' Gin.

"I reckon she's a bit aroused. Maybe we can help them reach a happy ending for the night hmm?" Lola looked at Jessie strangely, wondering just what she meant?

"Uhhh…what are you talking about Jess?" Lola questioned her friend. "AHH! J-JESSIE!" She totally groped her from behind.

Both of us were moaning at the same time. Hweng ran his smooth hands down the top of my legs as they tensed up and shook with intense heat….I gotta admit…this was a hot scene. He even went down south if ya' know what I'm sayin'?

"Aaaahaah…J-Jess….cut it out…." Lola said, even though she really didn't try to stop her.

"Oh come now…we can't join in on the fun? We're all adults here after all…." Oh shit…Jessie just used one hand to turn Lola's face towards her own….now they're totally making out and tongue kissing quite slowly. Lola's hands were still up…completely unsure of what to do. I mean…it's probably just the alcohol talking, but….We need to…stop before….

"AHHHHHAAHH….." He's reaching into my panties….

"Ahhhahhhh….." She's reaching underneath Lola's dress…..

" **AHHHAAAHH!"** We both are moaning as quietly as possible in a private part of the bar. It was too late for this! I have to be the responsible adult, as the only one who wasn't as drunk at the bar! I gotta STOP THIS!

"WAIT! That's enough!" I swatted Hweng's hand away and got up from my seat.

"Aiko? Is something the matter?"  
 _SHIT! I miscalculated! Goddamnit why do I have to be such a noob?!_

"This….isnt' the time or place for this. Let's just go back home? Please?" I told him. I know this isn't like me, but you gotta draw the line somewhere. Plus I'm still a little miffed at him for what he did earlier.

"Oh…well ok I guess we'll see you later then Aiko?" Lola said.

"That was pretty wild. I guess we've all had too much to drink. Let's just call it a night shall we?" Jessie said. I totally agree with you.

"Well…alright then. I was having fun though…." Are you fucking serious?!

"I…kind of was, but now I'm not! Let's just fucking go already! God!" Hweng was honestly surprised by my reaction. I don't see why not. He was obviously too drunk. So this needed to end before things got embarrassing. That's enough of our night for now, and that's also his first strike. I guess goldenfinger isn't as lucky as he thought he was…..

 _Oh shit! Looks like Hweng's on thin ice….But that totally wasn't my fault! Hehehe! I mean, c'mon don't be silly! I'm the love fairy remember! TOTALLY not my fault! Ahahahaha…hahahah….ehhh…_


	30. Flirtation - The Third Date

_**Welcome back again readers! Round 3 of the Huniepop Gauntlet has arrived. So let's pick it back up where we left off with Hweng & Kyu's big mistake coming back to bite them in the ass. This chapter might also explain a couple things.**_ _**Enjoy! ;)**_

 **Hweng's Perspective**

Oh my god what a mess I've made…..I can't believe I let Kyu talk me into this! I've made a terrible mistake and ruined the date for Aiko….I became so blissfully unaware of my drunkenness that I had let my guard down for a moment and molested her in drunken daze. That had led to something I am not proud of….and as a result most of the trip home was spent begging for Aiko's forgiveness.

"Aiko, I apologize for my abhorrent behavior. I was drunk!" I told her as she drove me back home. "Yes yes, I heard you like the first few fucking times! Jeez…There's no REAL harm done I guess, but for gods sakes man I expected you to be able to hold down your liquor. That would've been one wild ass night full of regret waiting to happen." Aiko said while keeping her eyes on the road.

"I know….It was a moment of weakness for me." I said while turning to face the road.

"My thing is though, why didn't you just wait for me at the bar? You could've just waited for me while I talk to my girls?" She said to me while we entered the municipality of our neighborhood. "Well I just thought it'd be more convenient to bring the drinks over to you instead. Besides I couldn't really wait." I told her.

She stopped the car for a second and looked at me strangely. "Ok, NOW we have a problem. You couldn't WAIT?! Are you fucking serious right now?" I put my hands up in alarm, wondering why she was so pissed with me.

"What's the problem?! Doesn't the saying go 'The more the merrier?'." I told her.

"Well that's true! But you totally wrecked the night for us. This was supposed to be a date between us and you almost turned it into a four-way! I don't exactly appreciate that Hweng." She said, turning away and closing her eyes while pouting and folding her arms.

"*sigh* ….again….I apologize Aiko. I don't know what I was thinking…." I said to her, visibly displeased with my actions….even though Kyu is the one who told me to do so.

"Tch….Well at least you can just chalk it up to the Alcohol. I'll let this slide for now because I'm just that chilled out. No need to hang some dumb shit over your head, it happens to the best of us sometimes. But the next time, can't it just be about us instead of about…what YOU think it should be about?" She told me.

"Yes Aiko…does that mean-" She put a finger to my lips.

"Shhhhh…I'll consider it if you're a good boy. Now since we live across the street, that phone call you're gonna give me tomorrow might be the deciding factor on whether I'll give you a second chance or not. So don't just expect me to let you off the hook cold turkey." She said as we finally arrived back home and she parked my car on my side of the street.

She then got out of the car and slammed the door shut. "Oh, by the way how do you think the girls will treat this whole sexy debacle? I think they might go home and end up getting' busy if you know what I'm saying?" She wants that to happen doesn't she?

"Aiko! That's so naughty. I thought you didn't want them to get intimate?" I teased her.

"I never said that. I just said that the situation at hand was gonna get too crazy, especially right in the middle of the bar. 4 grown adults who have had too much to drink having a four-way? It sounds like one hell of a fun night, but not in the middle of the bar. It wasn't the right time considering we were…I don't know OUT on a date?" Goddammit I keep forgetting the circumstances regarding that situation.

"Oh right…of course my apologies." I say while looking down.

She lifts my chin back up with two of her fingers. "Hey don't look so down. At least it was still fun, besides those two are like the hottest chicks I know. Personally I'd give both of 'em a chance in the sack if I had the choice….My god I'm weird, am I weird?" She asks me. We both share a laugh to end the night on a higher note than when it started.

"No Aiko, I keep telling you….you're not weird. Anyways, I guess I'll call you tomorrow and see you on Monday when University starts up again?" I told her.

Aiko reached in and gave me a small kiss on the cheek, it was a very small peck, but still a kiss nonetheless. "Of course. Just don't cause any more mischief and we're all good. Goodnight." She then winked at me and left. My god what have I done? That nearly crippled the date for me. I swear Kyu is going to hear it from me when I get inside. But luckily I managed to save our "Relationship"…..Or would you rather call it a friendship? I don't exactly know for sure. But at least Aiko is still into me. Maybe if I can somehow ride this train well enough to make Aiko mine, then maybe I don't need Kyu's help. In fact…..I think it's time to lay down the line with her.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

FUCK SHIT ASS DONKEY BALLS CUMSACK CRAP NUGGETS VAGINA COCK TITTY SPRINKLES! GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT! I screwed up! I totally fucked everything up! I messed up everything! Now Hweng's on thin ice instead of red hot fire! This is what happens when you don't stay in your lane folks! You don't get anywhere going outside of what you know!

 _I'd disagree with that Kyu….._

WHO SAID THAT?! ….Huh….Anyways! I'm just steady pacing back and forth in Hweng's apartment. I mean I'm the one who told him to bring the drinks to Aiko. How could I be so stupid?! It's a rookie mistake at best! UGH! He's probably pissed off at me too, I bet that Aiko probably lashed out at him the minute they got into the car, and she's probably pissed off to no end about that whole sexual situation that unfolded at the bar! ….though I gotta admit I wanted to get in on that action. It totally got me wet down there.

All of the sudden * **BOOM** * The door knocked open and I stopped pacing, looking straight at Hweng who came inside with his arms folded. "Uhhhh…..HEY….How did the date go?" Hweng looked at me visibly pissed, as I saw a vein mark appear on his forehead. I tried to feign innocence by batting my eyes & giving him the dreaded puppy dogg look, but that only got a pillow thrown at my face.

"OW!" I said as I fell to the floor with my eyes spiraling.

" I can't believe this Kyu! You nearly ruined my entire date with Aiko!" He yelled at me.

"Hey cut me some slack man! I'm a noob at this "love" thing!" That's true. Like I said I'm all about sex, not love. Most love fairies are! I got him laid so technically I did my job, but now he wants love! And the sad part is….I think I'm actually starting to get into it!

"That doesn't excuse the mistake you've made. Luckily I was able to save my next date with Aiko for next week. Is sex the only thing that matters to you?" He asked me…..wow that's a pretty deep question.

I simply look down and say… "Well no. I love my job, and helping other humans out. It makes me happy when others are happy." It's true. Being a love fairy is more than just having sex and helping others have sex. We do get some enjoyment out of helping people. That honestly is the best kind of enjoyment there is, just helping people and generally making the world a better place. Sounds like some cheesy, sentimental shit? Yeah, but hey it's the truth!

"If you really want to help people, you as a LOVE FAIRY should know more about love than you do about sex. I don't think you know enough to even help people find love. So I've had enough of your shenanigans." W-what is he saying?

"What does that mean?!" I tell him rather distraught.

"It means….Kyu I'm afraid your services are no longer required." *GASP* ….No way…h-he's…FIRING ME?!

"No…Nononono- You can't FIRE me! I have a record to keep up!" I told him with a somewhat distraught look on my face.

"And by your standards, you have kept it up. I've already had sex with Aiko. So you did your job but in terms of finding love, you know more about sex than you do about love. So stay in your lane and leave me alone. Your fired." _FIRED….FIRED….FIRED….FIRED….FIRED….FFFIIIIIIIIRRRRREEEEEEDDDDDD…._

"…..*slight sobbing* Well then fine! I don't wanna work with a Korean know-it all anyway!" I open the window and fly away…..I can't believe I just got fired….for the first time in awhile…..I rarely EVER get fired! Does this mean…I failed my assignment?...Is it over for me? …..Am I all washed up?

 **\- Bar & Lounge : 11:59 PM -**

It's close to midnight….I'm pretty much stuck at the bar & lounge….moping around after flying away from Hweng's apartment….Not as chipper as I once was…..cause y'know…I just got FUCKING FIRED. How the hell are you guys doing? …Did you do something fun today?...maybe go somewhere for summer vacation? …..Make sure to take a few pics of some girls in bikinis for me, shout out to the beach boys. Seriously take some pics and send them to me at PrettyPinkPusscake . It might cheer me up….

"Hey there, aren't you that girl with the pink hair that usually comes here once In a blue moon?" It's that guy I fucked with before, Toby. The bartender with the blonde hair and green eyes. He's still kinda cute, but I'm not in the mood for sex right now…..

"Yeah? Who's askin'?" I tell him with my head down.

"You look….depressed. You okay girl? Something happen to you?" No I'm just playing 7up with the guy across the bar- OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!

"*sigh* ….Yeah. I failed at my most important job. I feel as though…..I've lost my touch. And I'm not sure how to get it back….." I lamented.

"Ouch….I can see you need a break…tell ya' what? Just because I like you, and because…you were actually pretty good back there in the bathroom that one time. I'm gonna give you a free martini, on the house." That's actually kinda sweet.

"Thanks. I appreciate it Toby." I tell him, as he went off and began making my martini. Once it was done he passed it down too me and I drank it all in an instant. I mean I could order another one considering I'm…y'know…MAGIC. I could make money come out of my infinite wallet, Link from the legend of Zelda would be jealous of these pockets.

But I didn't feel like getting drunk to piss my sorrows away….I'm better than that. "Someone's not looking so hot." I heard a familiar voice speak to me, as I looked out from my feeble state to find that Eros had visited me in the bar.

"What do you want?" I tell him. I consider him my rival, a rival that I desperately want to fuck. "I assume you're here to gloat?" I told him.

"No, I'm not here to gloat." He sat next to me while I still had my head down. "I don't see the point of gloating when you've got nothing to gloat about." He told me, I call shenanigans! He's lying dammit! ALL LIES! LIEEEEESSSS!

"Oh really? I bet you've probably raked up tons of girls in the bedroom and found a much better potential suitor to my former Korean client than that freaky Aiko chick huh?" I told him.

"Well…on the contrary….no." Wait what?

"Huh? You mean you haven't gotten any action either?"

"Nope. I haven't slept with any ladies since. I know it seems weird for me too. Before I could bag me a broad just *snaps fingers* Like that. But there's gonna be some down days where sometimes you won't get anything at all."

"Oh…..Well then I guess we're in the same boat then huh?"

"Yeah. Listen Kyu, I know you're feeling down about losing your client. But it happens. Sometimes you've got to learn to roll with the punches. Go with the flow of things. When life hands you lemons, you make lemonade. Y'know what I mean?" If he spits one more corny anecdote at me I'm gonna punch him in the dick.

"NO. I don't speak in anecdotes like my grandmother." I told him while facing away coldly.

"Yeesh! Don't have to be so cold. Anyways…..how about this? I'll let you in on a little secret. I started my job as a love fairy at age 96." WHOA. For us love fairies, that's like….ALMOST toddler level.

"Are you serious?! You were a kid then!" I told him, springing back up upon hearing suc ha ludicrous thing.

"Hah, I know right? I was so eager to prove myself to women that I started WAY too early. I started so early that I struck out with women for nearly 200 years. It was only until I passed age 250 that I finally got my act together and started nailing clients from around the world. I kept at it for so long and got only a minimal amount of success. But now that I'm 456, I can safely say that I'm totally accomplished as a love fairy. And once I hit 800, I'm gonna be just like venus. On top, large, and in charge. The key however is with my ambition. You wanna help people right?"

"Well…yeah." I told him.

"Well then keep on helping people. Whether he wants you to or not. Just because you fuck it up one time, doesn't mean you're a total failure. You're only a failure when you stop giving a shit." ….In a way….he's kind of right. That moment nearly killed my ambition.

"Don't think of yourself as the perfect love fairy for the job either. Set your expectations too high, and your mountain will come crumbling down. A building needs a lower base to stay stable, so just lower your expectations a bit, and try to think outside the box. Just like how I said on that rooftop." He put his hand on my shoulder….

"Try and think of the job in a different light. You'll find it's much more fulfilling to help people find something that'll last a lifetime, rather than something that'll last probably for one night." He then got up and started to walk off without saying anything else…..

"Oh and by the way!" Strike that. "I still don't think we're rivals or anything. Just thought I should remind you of that! I'll see you later!" He said…..I turned to him as he walked away. "…..Hey!" I called out to him as he turned to me. "Hmmm?"

"….Thanks. That was kinda cheesy….but it was bawss as all hell." It truly was, it sounded like the kind of shit you hear from the really successful people that own like a shit-ton of businesses. I guess he's just that ambitious…..I admire that in a guy.

He smiled at me and lifted his head up slightly, walking away right afterwards.

 **Hweng's Perspective**

*sigh* It feels good to wake up in the morning without an annoying love fairy breathing down your neck. I awaken as the sunshine once again hits my face, and I get dressed on a beautiful Monday morning. Putting on my normal professor's outfit for school I prepare for class, but I feel like I'm missing something. I put my coffee in the coffee cup, prepared my school bag so that I have all of the tests I spent Sunday night grading ready to present to the class, I packed my lunch so that I wouldn't go hungry at work because, who has time to go straight to a local convenience store and buy some food? And I already took my shower complete with washing of the back, powdering of the ballsack, and…something extra just for me. I won't say what.

"*gasp* Oh my! I almost forgot to call Aiko!" Luckily my relationship with her isn't completely down the tubes just yet. I instantly pick up my cell phone and start dialing.

\- **Two-Way Call: 7:15 AM -**

Aiko:-is busy getting dressed, just came out of the shower and is wrapped up in a towel, picks up the phone- Hello, this is Aiko Yumi speaking?

Hweng: Good morning Aiko.

Aiko: Oh hey, good morning. You ready for the daily grind?

Hweng: Quite, Uhhh… listen about the night before…. –is walking around, but then spys Aiko across the street in her towel, stops for a second-

Aiko: Oh pshhh, dude I said don't worry about that night. It's behind us now. I'm not one to hold a grudge, you're still cute and suave so I'd be willing to still fool around. –begins taking off her towel inadvertently showing off her naked body- Who knows, maybe if you play your cards the same way you did at the casino I might throw in a little extra downtime during classes. WINK. Hahahah!

Hweng: Uhhh….Great! I guess I will see you when break time starts then?

Aiko: Of course goldfinger. –turns around and shows her naked body fully-

Hweng: UHHH. Well Aiko, I certainly appreciate the fact that you're graciously accepting my apology!

Aiko:-diving into the closet, putting on her bra and panties- Are you ok dude? You sound kinda weird.

Hweng: Nothing! Nothing at all. I just remembered…I uh…Have to stop by the post office! So I'll see you when I get to the university alright Aiko?

Aiko: Okay then ya' weirdo. Hehehe! I'll see you there. Ohhhh….and one more thing?

Hweng: Yes?

Aiko:-fully turns around to face Hweng, who was looking out of his own window at Aiko- If you wanted to watch me dress myself, you should've just asked you pervert. Hmhmhmhm. –puckers her lips for a second simulating a flirtatious kiss, then closes the window blinds-

Hweng: DAMMIT! …. *sigh* What is wrong with me? –hangs up-

 **Hweng's Perspective**

What the hell am I doing?! Looking out at Aiko's….curvaceous body while she's getting dressed. What am I some kind of school boy?! Ugh….And unfortunately my libido has kicked in, the adrenaline pumping through my manhood has responded in full mast. And it doesn't seem like It's going down anytime soon. When I'm at full mast I can't help but want to relieve the tension and excitement…..Looks like I may be a little late going to school.

Anyways, I know you all don't wish to see what happened afterwards, so I'm just going to skip to the end of my first class in the morning to save time.

"Now class, please make sure you have those notes prepared for next week's lab! Because we're doing a special experiment on the study of macromolecules." I told my class as they prepared to shove off and leave. I adjusted my glasses a fair bit, anxious to get out and meet Aiko at her classroom. I just wanted to visit her and only her for some reason. I couldn't really stop thinking about her all morning. During the departure of my students, I simply looked at the doorframe and changed the direction of my gaze towards the cock, cautious of the time I spent inside the classroom. It was rather uncomforting to note that I had to wait until all of the lab tests and workout sheets were graded, but I had this strong urge to go and meet Aiko. I felt like I still needed to make amends for what happened the other night. I just couldn't get that night off of my mind for some reason-

" ?"

"AGH!" One of my students startled me. It was the lovely Tiffany Maye wearing a navy blue vested Jacket. "Ah… ….what can I help you with?" I asked as I looked straight at her.

"Gee your kind of on edge aren't you? You got somewhere to be?" She asked me.

"Yes, quite so actually. *sigh* I'm very busy."

"I'm sure you are. It's just kinda weird how you were so off kilter today in class, Hee hee." She smiled at chuckled at me. Her smile was always so welcoming.

"I apologize for the lack of calmness today. Things…went kind of rough for me last Saturday night. I did some things I'm not proud of, and now I feel as though I need to re-collect myself." I told her.

"Oh…Well we all do things we're not proud of from time to time. As long as it doesn't happen again. Trust me, doing things that we're not proud of runs in my family apparently. So just rela a little and let yourself go huh?" Such a wise, beautiful young woman. That's why she's my favorite.

"Thank you Tiffany. You are always a beacon of light in an otherwise dreary world." I bow to her showing my gratitude. She blushed at the sight of this, think it as too much for a simple piece of advice.

"Wow…Uhhh thanks ! I'll see you around." She then walked out of the class room. It was finally time for me to go see Aiko. I packed up my things and then walked with a little speed in my step towards her door down the hallway. I peeked inside, considering her door was closed, and it seemed she had a class going on.

So unfortunately I had to wait inside of the break room for a few minutes. I began to open my lunch which was just your average bento box, and began to eat in order to pass the time. I could hardly wait any longer! I just wanted to spend some time with Aiko! The wait got to me, and I found myself becoming rather impatient. So I suddenly got up from my chair, however I heard a familiar voice speak out to me.

"You wait in here long?" It was Aiko herself, SHE came to me this time.

"Uhhhhh….no. Not very long, only a half an hour at the most." I told her while looking at her. She was wearing a yellow vest and had some sexy stockings on. I knew she was already a sexy teacher, but now she's just teasing me by playing up the outfit for the part herself.

"Heheheh. Well then I guess I can join you for lunch." Aiko closed the door and sat next to me without sitting down on a chair.

"So, you're still prowling around?" She asked me while popping open a can of low fat carbonated soda.

"And you still drink carbonated soda?" I asked her as a playful counter question while drinking a bottle of birch beer down I picked up from my bag at home.

"Hey, c'mon! A girl's allowed to cheat her diet once in a while. Anyways, I had a feeling you were still on the hunt for me. The corner of my eye spoke for itself." Those glasses of hers are rather sharp. Sharper than I give her credit for.

"Ohhhh…you saw me didn't you?" I told her.

"Yeah I did ya' stalker! Hmhmhmhm. That's kind of sweet to be honest. You wanna see me that badly?" She told me, I expected her to be mad.

"Well when I see a woman I want, I just have to go after her. I couldn't help but think about you after Saturday night. And the funny thing Is I…don't know why." Aiko almost stopped drinking her carbonated soda in surprise.

"Wow….that's…holy shit." She didn't really know what to think…..She blushed profusely. "Make a girl feel wanted why don't'cha?" She closed her eyes and bashfully grasped her cheeks as she said that.

"Hmhmhm. Well Aiko, I can safely say I very much enjoy your company. Plus i….just couldn't get over that night. I normally don't make such mistakes." Partially because half of it wasn't MY FAULT.

"DUDE. How many times do I have to tell you, don't hang that over your head! I'll still be your best fuck buddy. In fact…you seem a little stressed…..or rather A LOT stressed." Oh my…what is she doing? She's getting up off of the table and sitting on my lap in the chair, she's also running her hands down my chest. This is dangerous…

"Ooooohh…Aiko you are a dangerously sexy woman aren't you. Are you seriously suggesting sex in the break room?" To be honest…..having sex in dangerous place is actually quite an adventurous turn on.

"Well I can say you make me feel like a dangerous woman. So….maybe?" She began to grasp my cheeks and lean in to start things off, but I had to stop her for a quick second.

"What if someone comes into the break room and sees us?" I asked her with a whisper.

"Hmhmhm…I locked the door on the way in….let them come and watch." With that being said, we locked lips and got right down to business.

Pretty soon I had her with her panties down and her vest up on the table. Her bra was off and I was thrusting my manhood inside of her….I almost forgot how amazing her pussy felt as my large member slipped in and out of her. She had her arms around my neck as I thrusted into her as hard as I could.

"Ohhhh…OHHH YEAH….YEAH right there…Right THERE! Fuck me… FUCK ME! OHHHH! Ohhhh…yeah…..ohhh Hweng you're so good….YES…YES! AHHH YEAH FUCK ME BABY!" She was causing so much noise!

"Shhh! Aiko, you're going to alert other professors!" I told her as I covered her mouth. Her muffled screams of intense pleasure were even more of a turn on. I stayed steady the course as I continued fucking her harder and harder. I couldn't really resist her succulent breasts anymore and just decided to suck on them even harder than before while gripping them at the same time.

"Ohhhh…I knew you couldn't resist these tits baby….OHHHH…YEAH…YAHHHH…OHHH YEAH…Ahhhh…Ahhh fuck I'm going to cum…" Before she reached her limit, I turned her over on her elbows into doggystyle position and teased her by rubbing the head of my penis onto her pulsating clit.

"Oooohhh….don't tease me just get it over with…..We're strapped for time here." Oh no…I'm going to make you enjoy this my dear.

"Hush, you'll love it." I told her.

"Mmmm gimme some more of that dirty talk you bastard…" I forgot how much of a sexual deviant she was. So I gave her more of what she wanted by smacking her on the ass and following it up with another comment.

"Shut the fuck up and take this Korean dick you slut!" There we go. I elevated my thrusting into her clitoris and fucked her even harder than before.

"OOOOOOH MOTHERFUCK! Give it to me! Fuck my pussy! YES! YES! OHHH SHIT I'M GONNA CUM BABY!" That's right my sexy Japanese slut, let me go to work on you.

"OOOOHhH….AIKO! Your such a nymph!"

"Only if I like a guy! Now shut the fuck up and make me cum!" Oh my we really could get into some trouble for this can't we?

"AAAAHHHAAHH!" I leaned over her and took it out of her clitoris and inserted my penis into another hole….her asshole!

"AAAAHH NOT THERE!" I began fucking her in anal position on the table, leaning over and ramming my dick into her ass while grabbing her tits from behind and tongue kissing her. She was clearly enjoying the hell out of it too.

"Ahhhhhh…..AHHHHH….AAAAHH GOD!" I let up and just started to bump my groin on her ass as I went in deeper and deeper into her pussy. I simply couldn't stop as I fucked her so hard and fast it felt like a piston beating inside of an engine.

"YYYAAAAAHH I'M GONNA CUM!" I peeled out just in time and came all over her ass and pussy, spraying my love juices all over her. *phew* ….That certainly knocked off all of the stress I felt.

"How's that Hweng? Did that relieve all that stress you were feeling from earlier?" She said to me.

"Why yes, yes it did Aiko." I finished things off by smacking her on the ass once again. "You sexy Japanese slut. Hmhmhmhm…."

 **3** **rd** **Person**

So after their…surprising getaway from the break room after having sex in the worst possible place during school hours, Aiko & Hweng decided that night they would visit each other's house on an unofficial date. They had talked about Hweng's feelings regarding their relationship, and decided that they'd explore the possibility of being more than just "Friends with benefits". They had something together, something so strong that Aiko was willing to give Hweng another chance. So understandably, Hweng prepared to go over to Aiko's pad across the street and see into her world.

He wore a dashing grey long-sleeve top along with his hair a completely different style to reference the extravagant Gangnam district from back home in South Korea. He also had on his glasses, and a pair of slim black pants to highlight his somewhat muscular figure. He prefers something more, but he was willing to go in with Aiko to try and find out what she's all about. For some reason he just couldn't get her out of his mind. And he's pretty sure it's not just the sex.

He walked up to Aiko's door and knocked, she answered it in a very short amount of time. "Welcome welcome welcome too my humble abode. I just noticed you don't visit very often, how come you never visit me? You asshole. Heheheh." Aiko said playfully.

"Apologies indeed Aiko. May I?" He said in order to try and be a gentleman.

"You may." Aiko stepped aside and let Hweng in. "You actually came at an opportune time. I was just trying to paint a little." Hweng looked back at Aiko somewhat intrigued. "You paint Aiko?"

"Well a girl has to have a few hobbies of her own." She said back to Hweng.

"Heheheh. Your full of surprises Aiko Yumi. Why don't you show me what your painting?" He asked her.

"Sure, why not goldfinger? Though I'm not sure if you'll like it. It's messy. Unfinished, but still messy." Aiko told her as she started to walk past Hweng. Hweng gave her a sharp pinch on her bottom as Aiko yelped slightly and blushed profusely upon Hweng wrapping one arm around her waist. "I think It'll be fine my dear. Now why don't you show just show me already?" Aiko's eyes panned up towards him. "You sly dog you! Alright just don't get over-excited lover boy. You haven't even seen the main event yet."

Aiko then directed Hweng to the back of her house, where she was actually growing quite the impressive garden. "A garden? I didn't know you garden Aiko?" Hweng told Aiko.

"On occasion. Honestly I feel like I've been neglecting it, so I started to draw and tend to the garden at the same time." Aiko was wearing a purple plaid shirt with a laced up fuchsia skirt and knee high gray boots in order to keep up her gardening-type look.

"That is rather interesting. I used to garden all the time with my former wi-….never mind." Aiko looked at Hweng strangely. "Ok…that was weird. But whatever." She then picked up the drawing she was painting and started to pick up her paintbrush, drawing several strokes as she had finished the drawing in a minimum of 20 minutes.

Hweng was rather impressed with her work, but still felt as though it could be a little better. "Hmmm….It is pretty good, but I feel as though it didn't really capture the groundwork of the garden completely." He said with his hand on his chin.

"Tch, everyone has to be a critic." She said, scoffing at him.

"Well it's just that Aiko, your garden is a natural beauty in itself. It is a pretty extensive garden if I do say so myself. I should know." Hweng proudly touched his chest upon saying so.

"You used to garden? Hah! That's another thing we have in common. I can see why you're so into me." She said, she then grabbed his collar softly and started to curl her lovely legs on his waist.

"Uhhhhh…Aiko what are you doing?" Hweng asked.

"Conducting an experiment. Let's take this conversation to the couch and see how I feel without having sex. If you can turn me on, this will take off faster than a deluxe Jet plane. If it doesn't, I'll give you a nice blowjob and throw you out for your troubles." She said to him.

"Sounds like quite the gamble." He said back to her.

"Gambling's my game honey." She then pulled him by the collar into the living room of Aiko's house and the two of them made out fiercely on the couch for quite a while. (At least 30 minutes) And surprisingly…NO they didn't have sex!

After thing settled down, Aiko & Hweng began to chat with each other like friends in order to get into the swinging idea of being a "Thing". "So when we did it back at the break room in the university, was that the most dangerous place you've ever had sex." Aiko was laying on top of Hweng while facing back at him. Hweng had his arm around Aiko's hips and rubbed back and forth on them constantly.

"Well…as of recently yes. I do enjoy doing it in rather risky places. It adds to the excitement." And you thought Aiko was a freak?

"Ohhhhh someone's a kinky bastard Hmhmhm! What's the perfect place you've ever thought of doing it with me?" She flat out asked.

"….Hmmmm…..Underneath your desk during class maybe?" Hweng said with a sly smile on his face.

"Ooohh…that actually sounds really hot. Hotter than the break room…..Sneak one in during class and you're a legend in my book sweetie." Aiko said.

"Anything else, I could play 20 questions all night? Considering I don't have anywhere to go afterwards."

"Let's seeeeeeeeeeeee…hmmmm….longest relationship you've ever had?" Aiko flat out said, which took Hweng by surprise.

"Uhhhh….I'd rather not talk about my relationships." Hweng said.

"What? Why? Am I poking into your personal business? We've gotten WAY too up close and personal to not be able to share information with each other." She said while looking somewhat concerned.

"I'm sorry Aiko, it's just that I had a few…bad relationships happen over the years." Hweng got up and left Aiko on the couch. As he walked forward nervously trying to dodge the question.

"Are they so bad you can't just tell me how long you've been in a relationship? It's not that hard dude." She said.

"You don't understand." Hweng responded back.

"What don't I understand?! It's not that hard of a fucking question to answer Hweng!" Aiko started to raise her voice.

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME CHUNG-HWA!" Hweng gasp upon uttering the name of his former wife. Aiko blinked twice completely shocked and weirded out at the sight of this. "what the hell's gotten into you…? You were all over me before and now…..Your calling me someone else?! Do you think of me as one of your former wives or some shit?!" Aiko started to yell at Hweng.

"N-no…Aiko I don't know where that came from! It just slipped out. I'm….i'm sorry I have to leave now." Hweng rushed to the door and made a run for the exit, completely distraught over the situation.

Aiko watched him leave, completely baffled by what just transpired. "Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?! THROW ME A GODDAMN BONE HWENG!" Aiko said as Hweng slammed the door behind him and immediately made a dash to his apartment. He closed the door behind himself and started to tremble….he had no idea why something like that was happening. But he went over to his picture of his oldest wife, Chung-hwa and started to cry….. He couldn't help but feel a deep, depriving sadness over the loss of his wife. And we're not just talking about a divorce here…..

"Chung-Hwa…." He said as he started sobbing profusely.

"It still haunts you too this day doesn't it?" Hweng noticed a familiar voice calling on him from the windowsill. He couldn't believe it, but he did accept it. Someone came back just in time to try and help him make sense of this mess….

"…..I didn't think you'd come back after I shunned you away….."

 _ **Cliffhanger! OOOOOOOHHH! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out how Aiko's relationship ends. But good thing you won't have to wait long because the Huniepop Gauntlet continues tomorrow! See you next time readers! ;)**_


	31. Flirtation - The Final Date

_**Hey readers! Sorry I didn't upload an episode of Huniepop for the past few days, I got caught up in some personal stuff that prevented me from writing that day. But round 4 of the Huniepop gauntlet is here. And now it's time to explore a little of Hweng's past, as well as see what happens on his final date with Aiko.**_

 **Hweng's Perspective**

So there I was, embarrassed, distraught, and completely full of anger at myself for how I reacted so harshly to Aiko regarding my past wives. I sat there and cried on my knees, wondering what could possibly happen now that I completely lost it against her…And even worse? I had no one else to really help me out of my funk. I left South Korea to come to America so I couldn't really count on family to help me or give me advice….. Though part of me feels as though I had only one person who could help me out…..too bad I shunned her away.

"Chung-Hwa…." I said as I gripped her picture, with tears streaming down my face as I cried looking at her. She was so beautiful back then…..and now she's gone. What IS wrong with me….?

"It still haunts you too this day doesn't it?" I heard a familiar voice speak out towards me regarding the picture. I turn around…and I'm welcomed with a pleasant surprise….

"….I didn't think you'd come back after I shunned you away…." I said while looking at the person who called out to me. "Kyu….." She came back.

She was standing….or rather sitting in my windowsill with her legs crossed with a sentimental look on her face. "Why did you come back?"

"Because I couldn't leave you alone to take care of things on your own Gangnam style. I might not be the best at love, but when I have an assignment, I finish it goddamit, whether you want my help or not. And from what I've been seeing so far….It looks like you not only want my help, but need my help." ….. *sigh* as much as I hate to admit it…..she's right. I need her help more than ever.

I look down in shame and regret for what I did. She was the one who brought me and Aiko together and I shunned her away thinking that I didn't need her…..But it turns out I do. More than ever. "Kyu….I'm sorr-" She stopped me by putting one finger to my lips and then got down on her knees to meet me at base level. And then we shared a comforting hug together. "It's cool…..I'm sorry I was such a pain in the neck. I know I can be over-bearing sometimes, but it's because I wanted to help you. Not because I wanted to get on your nerves. I just hope we can come to an understanding on that…..?" She asked….I felt the soft sincerity in her voice and hugged her back as a response.

"Yes…Of course. I'm sorry I shunned you away." I said to her as we hugged.

"I know I made a mistake….but if we can just move on from that, and get Aiko back in your good graces, then maybe we can still bring you two together. You think we can do it fam?" What…wh-what is she….? Eh… never mind.

"Yes I do." I hold out my hand for a shake, and Kyu goes in to shake it tightly. For a love fairy she has quite the strong grip.

"Sooooo what's the scoop? What happened in Aiko's house?" Kyu asked me while letting go of my hand.

"Well….we made out on the couch a little and started asking questions about each other. We seemed like we were pretty close, almost to the point where I….actually did love her. But then she asked about my relationships…..I don't like talking about the past. My past relationships are something that I keep behind me…" I told her with slight remorse….

"Ohhhh….well then, why don't you talk about it with me? I mean, if you don't get this off your chest, your never gonna go anywhere with Aiko and you'll always be hanging the past over your head. So…." Kyu then snapped her fingers and gained a white coat as well as a pair of glasses. What is she a doctor?

"That's right! has another due therapy session!" Oh my god…. *sigh* I forgot how eccentric she is. She then snapped her fingers and suddenly I was on a laying chair. I guess a therapy session is necessary…. Why does it feel like I should've gone to therapy sooner?

"Now…." Kyu said as she crossed her legs. "Tell me all about your past relationships, from the beginning." She said to me as I began to relay my personal past to her. I've never really relayed my past to anyone because in general I hate telling others about the past….I prefer to look forward towards a brighter future rather than dwell on the past….or so I thought.

"Alright….Here goes nothing."

 **\- Flashback -**

 _When I was young…..my first relationship started when I was 16. I still lived within North Korea at the time, and I was very young and foolish, much more young and foolish than I am now…..The first girl's name was Hyo-rin, and she was a sweet, young girl. We bonded over our love of flowers and had a secret compassion for gardening…._

 _*There are glimpses of Hyo-rin and Hweng flowering and growing a garden together*_

 _She was a bright young lady too…..had her brown hair curled in a long ponytail braid….and always wore her signature red-lily apron…..I found myself crushing on her hard, and she fell back even harder as the months went on. We would visit each other's gardens and critique and pick apart certain flowers and roses to choose from. I picked one of the most beautiful grown roses, a rose from a garden that I had been taking care of for weeks, just for her. Her response was my first kiss as I held her in my arms while we fell into the garden together and the mildew gathered onto our clothes._

"Sounds like something you'd see in the notebook….Continue!"

 _Anyways…..*clears throat* We were madly in love and we would always come and see each other. She told me her dream was to grow our own world class garden together. But I told her my real love was within teaching and biology, the study of our ecosystem, and everything else around it._

 _Regardless, I still considered her dream, and we even started to grow out a garden together….._

 _*Scenes show the garden being grown as Hweng & Hyo-rin at age 19 look on*_

 _"Hweng? How long do you think the garden will officially take to grow?" She asked me._

 _"I don't know Hyo….the average plant needs time to mature and grow, just like us. Nothing's brought out in a day. I gotta say, apart we could only accomplish so much. But together, we could build a massive garden as long as you follow my lead." She didn't exactly take too kindly to that, though she was too afraid of starting an argument._

 _Things got…..a little rocky later on, as our relationship started encountering problems. The garden we started to grow together caused us to neglect our own separate gardens, and as a result they suffered immensely. Our individual gardens only gathered enough sunlight to sustain itself for many years throughout our relationship, and besides going to school for biology, I decided it was time for us to complete our vision. But alas…..for some reason Hyo-rin didn't share in the same vision as mine…._

 _"Why is it that I'm taking care of the garden alone, and you're constantly putting in plants and fauna that attract pollen flies? These flowers are beautiful yes, but not if they attract vermin to the plant life! Plus there are weeds everywhere." That was Hyo-rin…._

 _"OH come on, they aren't all that apparent. The only vermin they attract are bees. The flowers need to be sucked dry of the pollen inside of their leaves and stems in order for more flowers to grow, that's how a garden works Hyo-rin." I told her._

 _"But they're not attracting bees! This garden seems to only attract flies. And plus, the extra dirt used to provide more space for seeds to grow is starting to stink up my house…." She couldn't really make up her mind._

 _She didn't know whether she wanted to grow our own garden together anymore, or if she wanted to continue with her version of a "Clean" garden._

 _"Hyo-rin! This is the only way to cultivate a real garden! I thought you wanted to do this together?"_

 _"I do! But you seem to only want to do it YOUR way!"_

 _"I don't! I'm just trying to do it the right way!"_

 _It seems like…most of my relationships often went just like that. Despite our differences, we were married around the age of 20. But by the time I turned 22, she wanted a divorce. Partially because of our different views on how we should do things…._

 _And it wasn't just with gardening, she argued with me about cleaning up the house, furniture, where to go on dates, everything. It seemed like it was her way or hit the highway, while I just wanted things to go the right way….._

 _My second marriage was no better….Surprisingly this was the shortest, and the most sudden. Once I had turned 23, late in the year I met a girl named Gyuri….she was an abnormal fashion designer with a sexy figure. She was mostly material, and with me pursuing my graduate degree in the field of biology, I had a big future ahead of me. A future that included a modest paycheck._

 _We met at a bar one night, and she was just getting her fashion career off the ground with a curvaceous, red-velvet modeled dress that hugged her body tightly. I'll never forget how damn hot she looked that night….I can honestly say she even rivaled Aiko in that sense. Honestly she was a lot like Aiko, very promiscuous, rather witty in conversation, so we clicked and took off way quicker than I expected._

 _I'll save you the trouble of explaining how everything went down in this relationship and get to the point, the first time we had sex was….actually when we first met. She took me into the bathroom; we made out, and had intense sex on the can. From then on out, we started seeing each other as friends with benefits, and our relationship grew into something more. Within a year of being together, we were married by the time I turned 25. But I divorced her after I felt her passions were simply too material…. Granted she was all over me, but then there were times where she'd ask for favors too often, milk me dry of my money, use my living space as a studio to design her clothing…._

"Basically she was a gold digger?"

 _Pretty much…._

"It happens. Continue."

 _After her, I thought I was done with love in a sense…I was 26 years old now and I just got my master's degree. I honestly thought that I'd simply become a professor and teach Biology to the students for the rest of my life….though there was a hole in my heart still left with both Gyuri & Hyo-rin gone. A hole that made me rather miserable….._

 _I simply began to wonder why I couldn't hold a relationship, was it me? Was it the girls I picked? From what I learned in both relationships, I couldn't pick a solid answer. But one day….the one girl- Nay…one WOMAN came into my life that I knew would provide me with that answer._

 _Chung-Hwa was the name of my final wife, and she was beautiful. She had wavy black hair, was in tune with the likes of nature, always had a gorgeous smile, and much like Gyuri, was very promiscuous and passionate. It seemed like fate had brought us together on a fateful sunny day inside of the park side back home in South Korea._

 _We did everything together, read books, took nature walks, I even helped her cultivate her own garden. She was the first girl actually accepting of my ways, and it showed through her lovely smile that she was in it for the long haul, she wanted to make it work._

 _*A scene shows Hweng & Chung-Hwa standing before a small garden*_

 _"Hweng, it's beautiful. It's a shame it's so small, it could be much bigger."_

 _"Yes my darling, but you know what they say, big things often come in small packages." We both shared a laugh as she leaned on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my arms._

 _Every night, it seemed like we would have different kinds of sex….from passionate, to freaky, to kinky, to dirty, to softcore, to slow, to even experimental kinds like tantric, we were very much in love. I can safely say it seems like I've adopted most of my sex appeal from her, even though I've been able to bag women just like her before._

 _Everything seemed to go so well during the start….but of course things like this don't always last. We officially got married when I turned 28, and at the time I thought we could build a life together, as well as a family. But over time….we grew rather….distant and cold towards each other. Mostly because I became enveloped in my work regarding teaching. I was invested in teaching my students the wonders of our biological ecosystem and how things work in terms of evolution and natural selection life. But Chung-hwa wasn't so interested…_

 _"Hweng? Darling?" That was her calling from outside of our room, we had gotten a nice two bedroom flat back home where I spent most of my days before coming here._

 _"Yes Chung-Hwa?" I called out to her. She suddenly came in sporting a very sexy lingerie, bold & black._

 _"Honey it's late out tonight, why are you sitting there….. ?" She asked me while curling her legs in the doorway._

 _"I have a lesson plan to work on sweetheart, I've been working on it all day and it's still not ready yet. I promise I'll join you in a minute." I said to her, not even looking at her….._

 _"But why not join me now?" She said, walking over to me and sliding the lesson plan away from me. She then sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, but I was too invested in my work, now was not the time and I was not in the mood._

 _"Chung, darling not now! I'm not in the mood. I need to complete my lesson plan for tomorrow or I'll have nothing to teach my students for-"_

 _"URGH!" She got off of me in a huff. "You seem much too busy trying to teach biology rather than pay attention to me. Or anything else for that matter!"_

 _"It's because my job has me very busy! What is your problem Chung-Hwa?"_

 _"My PROBLEM is you being too invested in your biological studies, when you can't really invest in anything else! Look at our poor garden outside Hweng, it's starting to wilt down to nothing. I've been having to take care of it by myself for the past month or so."_

 _I got up off of my desk inside our room…. "My schedule is quite packed, so blaming it all on me isn't going to change anything." I told her calmly….at first._

 _"Well who else am I supposed to blame?! MYSELF?!"_

 _"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME CHUNG-HWA!"_

 _…..From that moment on….we grew apart. Mostly just tolerating each other, and not really engaging in the relationship…..I let that sort of balance throw me off and I got caught in a relationship that gave me everything at first….but then gave me nothing. I ended up being very stuck, so stuck that I even considered cheating at one point. But I decided that I wouldn't do such a horrible thing to my wife._

 _After some…..time to myself, I thought deeply about how everything went down between me and Chung-Hwa that day, how we were so happy before, and yet now we are only together by circumstance. Those old days made me so happy, I felt like I was with someone who not only agreed with me…but also made me feel like a real man, as I did with her feeling like a real woman._

 _But part of me also felt I didn't give her what she wanted…part of me also felt I didn't even KNOW what she wanted….I felt so selfish…..and I realized what I've been missing in that moment. So one day, after I finished a class with my students in the Korean university I was teaching in, I decided to stop by a flower shop on the way home and get a bouquet of roses. Then I went home and I called Chung-Hwa's name…_

 _"Chung-Hwa? Honey? I'm back home early! I've got a surprise for you! …Chung-Hwa?...Where are you?!" I called out her name, but no answer. My instinct told me to look upstairs for her, so I did that…and what I saw that day…I couldn't believe….._

 _"Chung-Hwa where are y- ohhhh she's asleep." It seemed like she was just laying down on the bed on her stomach, I couldn't see her face so I turned her over to wake her up._

 _"Chung-Hwa, I'm back home! Wake up honey…..Chung-Hwa? …..Chung-Hwa?!...Are you okay?! …Chung-Hwa?! CHUNG-HWA?!" I kept shaking her and shaking her, but…..she wouldn't respond. Tears started to stream down my face, as I looked to the right and saw a bottle of cyanide pills on my desk…..She had committed suicide._

 **\- Flashback Over -**

"So that's why…..that's why I don't ever talk about my marriages…" I started to cry such deep tears of sorrow…Feeling evermore guilty for what I've done to her….at that moment I felt as though I didn't really deserve a relationship with Aiko, because of the horrible person that I've been over the years…but….I still cared about her deeply.

Kyu couldn't believe I'd tell her something so heavy, I could see it in her eyes, she was shocked that something like that could happen. "Holy shit…..that was so heavy…But why? Why would you be so careless?"

"I don't know! I got too into myself and….I didn't know what I had until it was gone…" I said to her.

Kyu got right back up and pointed in my face. "Well mister, I may not know about love but I know one thing. In a relationship it can't just be all about you!" She said to me, telling me the truth.

"I know that!"

"NO you don't! Otherwise, you wouldn't have made that same mistake in the first place. You made that mistake TWICE. Don't make that mistake again. In a relationship, you need to let both parties breathe and enjoy themselves, let them do their thing. Of course! Yeah, but don't forget who you're in a relationship with in the first fucking place!" She said while glaring slightly, looking serious. But her look changed to that of a sentimental frown.

"You can't be with someone and expect everything to go smoothly, but when a problem comes don't just jump into your own little rabbit hole and stay there like a bitch. It's a partnership, don't tell your partner what to do, try and figure it out together." She told me.

I looked down at the floor….I honestly had no words. I couldn't even bear to look at myself I was so ashamed…..

"But…..I can kinda understand why you don't wanna dwell on the past." She told me, causing me to look right back up at her.

"You hold Chung-Hwa's death on your head everyday don't you? Honestly I kinda admire the fact that your seriously willing to try again with a woman after something like that. That's why I'm not gonna let this go, Aiko might be the one that turns everything around, so you're gonna call her back and tell her what happened. Understand?" She said, handing me my phone from atop the counter.

"….Yes ma'am." I respond to her.

I then pick up the phone and start dialing Aiko's number…..I guess it's time to face the music and make up for what I did so long ago.

 **Two-Way Call : 9:05 PM**

Aiko:-answers- Hello….?

Hweng: Hi….Aiko.

Aiko: Who is this?

Hweng: it's me….Hweng.

Aiko: OHHHH hey. I didn't recognize you without the massive freak out and mentioning of some random Korean chick.

Hweng: Ehh…look I can explain that.

Aiko: You'd better. What the hell happened back there Hweng?! You freak out when I ask about the longest relationship you've ever had, and then call me one of your past wives? The fuck?

Hweng: *sigh* …..I know. I'm terribly sorry about that Aiko. It seems I….have some repressed memories that I've been holding over my head for a long time.

Aiko: Repressed memories? What did you do back then that made you act like that?

Hweng: ….I'm reluctant to tell you…..I'm kind of scared you'll see me much differently.

Aiko: Hweng for gods sakes, don't be a little boy. It can't be that bad, as long as you didn't kill anyone or rob a bank or some shit I'm good. Otherwise, I'm hanging up the phone and this conversation, as well as our little "Relationship" is over.

Hweng: Yeesh, you don't mess around do you? Alright fine….Back then when I had a relationship with my 3rd wife Chung-Hwa…..I was very well invested in the work I had put forth for myself, making use of my master's degree to live out my dream of teaching biology at a university. Long story short, the time I took teaching others cut deeply into the time I spent with Chung-Hwa. We started arguing, then she grew distant and cold from me, as I did from her…..and….in the end…..

Aiko: What? What is it?

Hweng: ….She committed suicide using cyanide pills.

Aiko:-gasp- ….Oh my god….

Hweng: Yeah….I felt so horrible about it. I still do too this day…

Aiko: Damn…..I've uhhhh…..never really heard something like that before…Wow…..Hey….if it's any consolation…..i'm not exactly the best at y'know….relationships either.

Hweng: Hmm? What do you mean?

Aiko: I should tell you about my parents and what happened with me back the when I was a kid. Just so you can get a general Idea of…..why I've got a master's degree in mathematics. It's something I regret every day….but it's what my papa-son would've wanted before he passed away.

Hweng: Aiko….

Aiko: Listen, I'm not mad or anything. Honestly I'm concerned. More than I've ever been for anyone before…..You drive me crazy you know that?

Hweng: Hmhm….I know. You also drive me crazy.

Aiko: *giggles* …..Well we'll talk tomorrow ok?

Hweng: I'll see you tomorrow then.

Aiko: Alright. Goodnight. Try NOT to think about the past too hard.

Hweng: I'll try my best. Hmhmhm…..goodnight. –hangs up-

Aiko: -hangs up-

 **Hweng's Perspective**

"Alright my man, you did it! Good job. Now Aiko doesn't think you're a psychopath!" Greeeaaaaaattt….

"*sigh* Jesus. I need to sleep….I've had too much to deal with tonight. I'm going to bed Kyu. I guess you're here to stay?" I asked her.

"Yeah of course! It's not like I'm going anywhere. I'm in it for the long haul. Once I get a job, I complete it. And plus you need my help still, I'm VERY certain of it. *Gasp* Oh my gosh! I got an idea!" Oh goodness gracious….

"What "Idea" could you have possibly come up with?" I asked her.

She then waved her arms and said…. "Bibiddi….bobbidi….BOOP!" If this was real, that would earn us a Disney lawsuit.

 _Leave the fourth-wall breaking to me asshole….._

"Ta-da!" Kyu held a singular rose in her hand, but this rose felt different despite it not looking any different from an ordinary red rose.

"What's this? A rose?" I asked her while staring at the singular rose.

"Not just any rose! This rose has been charmed with Aiko's preferred trait, it'll increase the sexual tension between the two of you if you give her this date gift! But it's up to you to build up that tension. Make sure to set up a final date between the two of you, and then once the time is right, give her this rose! It'll drive her WILD." She handed it to me and I examined the enchanted flower. It seemed like a red aroma was emanating from it…. So out of curiosity, I took a whiff of it.

"NO DON'T SMELL IT!" She said, instantly stopping me before I took a sniff of the rose's scent.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because if you do, the flower will make you INSANELY HORNY. You said you wanted sleep right? Well then if you sniff that flower, trust me you're not gonna be gettin' any sleep tonight. Especially with how long I last in bed." What the hell did she mean by that?

"Ugh….fine." I just handed the flower back to her and she kept it safe for me.

"Well I guess this is good night. You can sleep where ever you want, as long as it's out of my way." I told her while getting up and getting into bed.

"Tch, please dude! I'm a love fairy, I don't need to sleep. I'm magic! … *yawns* I don't need to be catchin' some Z's man…..i'm always….full of…energy….." She fell down on what appeared to be a red-velvet futon couch that looked extremely comfortable to lay on from what I could tell. She probably used her magic to make it appear out of nowhere.

"Hmph…Good night little love fairy." I said, slightly smiling at her as she sleeps. She does look rather adorable when she sleeps. And inside….I was thanking her for her return. If it wasn't for her…..I wouldn't be able to repair the relationship I have with Aiko. I think it's more than clear that I care about Aiko on the same level as that of Chung-Hwa or Hyo-rin. The only difference is that both of us are university professors, and I've learned from my mistakes…..This time I swear to myself that I'm going to make it work. I'm going to show Aiko just how much I truly love her.

 **Aiko's Perspective**

Fucking CHRIST, what a night last night was. One minute your with a guy making out on the head of your couch, and the next he's yelling at you like a mental ward patient. Happens every-fucking-day, am I right?

Even though last night was weird….what he told me just…shook me to my core in a sense. I've never heard of a man going through something so heavy. Part of me felt a lot of sympathy for the poor guy, but another part of me felt sort of odd being around him now. So naturally as I got up and got dressed for the morning ahead, I decided to call someone I know that can help me understand what I should do about the situation.

"I know Beli, it's so weird right? I feel bad for the guy, but what can I do to help him with his past relationship woes?" I asked her while putting on my stockings, my bra and my panties in vivid detail while the phone was between my ear and my shoulder.

"You should give him a chance, clearly he's suffered through quite a bit and now that he's gotten that fact out into the open, he'll definitely be more mindful of another person's feelings on the matter." She said, being her normal, peaceful, forgiving self.

"Yeah I guess you're right Bell, besides it's not like I can avoid the guy. Hehehe! He's all I can really talk about right now. Besides, out of all the guys I've seen so far, he's been the most interesting. And that's saying a lot…..considering I…Uh… *clears throat* don't see too many guys admittedly." Beli laughed over the other side of the phone.

"Give him a chance Aiko. I think you'll find what you've been looking for in a relationship with him." What I've been looking for?

"Whaddya mean Bell?" I asked her straight up.

"Weren't you the one who asked the question…. "What's the true meaning of happiness?"

"Way to use my words against me Beli. Hahahahah!" I guess it's time to find out the answer to that. So without further ado, I get my original outfit on, style my hair with flips this time instead of curls, put on my red high-heel shoes and skedaddle.

A little later and it was already 3:25 PM in the afternoon. Me & Hweng haven't been able to see each other because of classes, so the most action we could get is during downtime in-between classes. After my little shitty algebra lecture was over, I immediately walked out of my room once all my students left (With some of them ogling at my tits just because….the little perverts) And made a dash for Hweng's classroom.

However in the midst of my travels I stopped once I heard a familiar set of footsteps…. "Hweng? Were you looking for me?!" He was also walking towards me! HA! How convenient.

"You could say that, yes." He said as he put his hands behind his back.

"You motherfucker, are you addicted to me already?" I asked him.

"Well they say that love is an addictive drug my darling." He said as he continued to walk over to me and grab my chin with two fingers.

"I'd say I've had my overdose a long time ago." He said as he looked down at little old me, causing me to blush.

"Oh stop you sly dog…..You make a girl blush." Literally.

I suddenly felt one arm around my waist and the other gripping my ass. "EEP! Oh my…." This made me blush even more.

"Does that mean you're addicted to me too? I do remember you saying I drive you crazy." He said….dammit I hate it when people use my words against me!

"Heheehh…..maybe I was being hypothetical?" I said, while bashfully laughing and blushing hard. He's so smooth it drives me wild. I LOVE IT Hahahahah!

Later on, we went back to my class room. He sat in my chair while I sat on his lap and we looked into each other's eyes while talking about last night.

"So, you're not mad?" He said while the camera panned down from a spinning ceiling fan. It was getting near the summer, so naturally it was fucking hot.

"Not really…I've been through crazier. Just ask my parents. My dad was a real lunatic, I mean….you know that crazy stereotype about how Japanese people are often super smart?" I asked him.

"Well yes, but what does that have to do with your father?" He asked me back.

"Dad was a crazy smart man. So was my mom, both of them were very intelligent. One taught mathematics & computer science, the other was a forensics scientist. BOT of them however were really, REALLY fuckin' irritable. I won't get into the details, but to make a long-ass story short Dad was the one driven to suicide by my mother."

"Wow…Aiko….." Hweng was so surprised by this, he un-folded his arms and leaned forward to meet me halfway.

"That's terrible…..and you had to deal with the brunt of that?" He asked me while blinking twice.

"Not only that, but I kind of had to deal with a slightly abusive mother who pushed me to become a mathematician and uphold my dad's "Honor" or some shit like that. All I wanted to do was draw manga and paint and stuff like the little mangaka I was, but mom wasn't interested in me drawing cartoons at a young age. So I decided to go with what mom wanted….and I regret it to this day." I said while looking down and closing my eyes. But my head was brought back up by Hweng.

"You should go for it now while you're still young & beautiful." Oh my! Th-this is just too much now. He'll turn my face into a strawberry by the time this is over.

"Y-you think so?" I said as my eyes slightly shined in the fading sun.

"Yes! Aiko you're very talented, I've seen you paint your garden. And even though I was…rather critical I will admit that. I can safely say you're definitely good enough to pursue a creative career in art. It's not too late. How old are you right now?" Ooooooh time for some fun.

"I'm twenty-one." Hweng gave me a look like he just shit his pants. HAHAHA!

"PSYCH! I'm just fuckin' with you! I'm twenty-eight!" HAAAA! Got 'im.

"*moans*" He's grabbing my breast in revenge! You dirty bastard…..you know how to turn a girl on.

"That's a bad girl Aiko….." He ran his hand down my chest and all through my waist, then used both hands to squeeze my breasts tightly.

"Aaaahahaa….stop! I'm sorry it was just a joke!" I said to him.

"Hmhmh. That's a good girl. Now as I was saying, You're still young, you could pursue a career in the arts right now if you wanted too. You're away from your family back home in Japan, and now you're an independent, sexy young woman. You could do whatever you wanted. Why don't you?" Huh…..that's a good question.

"I…..I don't know! That's a REALLY eye opening question…..I guess it was because I was really trying to find out why I was so….down." I told him.

"Down?" He asked me.

"I don't know why but for the longest time, I've kind of been searching for my happiness. And in the midst of my search….I kinda settled into this really depressing state where life bored the shit out of me. I didn't really go out much, and I preferred the simple, relaxed and quiet approach to life instead of something crazy and adventurous. But I really struggled to find that one thing that would make me happy…" I then looked Hweng in the eyes and he smiled back at me slightly.

"Well…..I have an idea. How about I take you out somewhere very special tonight? And you can let your insecurities and your woes just float away with me?" Sounds tempting.

"Well it's not like I have anything else to do…Alright! Take me somewhere nice this time. And this time, it'll be JUST US. Right?" I asked him.

"Of course Aiko. Just you and me." He then stroked my cheek…..my god you make a girl feel like she's on cloud 9 with how romantic you are. Romance isn't even my thing, but I can't help but feel ecstatic when I'm around Hweng.

"Y'know…..I think I've found my happiness." I began to lean into him and the two of us locked lips as the sun cast a low shadow on both of us kissing in my classroom.

 **Hweng's Perspective**

Its date night out tonight, and the evening sky had never looked so beautiful. The midnight blue atmosphere was very lit up, as the stars shined and graced the sky with their lovely lunar glow lighting up the night. Me & Aiko had arrived in my green car at the scenic overlook. I had everything planned out with Kyu that night, so for now everything else will be a surprise.

Once my car had pulled into a parking spot and I got out of the car wearing a black, short-sleeved shirt with black jeans on and slick brown dress shoes. I also had my designer glasses with me just in case. I could say I looked rather dashing, but I think the term the kids use to describe my current outfit would be "Fly" so to speak.

I opened Aiko's door and helped her out of the car. "Wow, it's a beautiful night out tonight! Where are we exactly?" She asked while looking around curiously. "I'll tell you in a minute my dear, now just follow me and you'll find the answers you seek." I offered my hand to Aiko and she took it without hesitation, as we started walking down a straight path into the scenic overlook. Aiko looked just as sexy as Gyuri or Chung-Hwa that night, with a pure red long-sleeve shirt, and a black skirt with a white belt and black shoes with white heels and open toes. All of her legs were exposed, so of course it was the perfect opportunity to turn up the heat in terms of sexual tension.

Though, we already were pretty sexual to begin with. We've been having hot sex ever since our relationship began. I don't know how that would change, but here goes nothing.

"*giggles* Where are you taking me?" Aiko said, as I had her eyes closed with my hands over her face.

"Hold on, just keep walking forward now, you're almost there." I tell her.

"C'mon dude! I don't like secrets, just tell me!" She said while laughing giddily in anticipation.

Not one to keep her suspense anymore, I remove my hands from her eyes…. "Alright Aiko, you can look now." I tell her.

She opens her eyes and gasps at the sight of a luscious picnic, complete with a cooler full of alcoholic drink, a picnic basket full of veggies and fruits, and a special dish I prepared just for her.

"Ta-da! I decided for us to just have a classic picnic right in the middle of the scenic overlook where no one will be able to disturb us." This won't just be a picnic though. I have a little something planned later on.

"This is romantic as shit. Are you trying to seduce me?" She asked with her hands on her hips. I turned her around and ran my hands up her legs, thighs and then wrapped them around her waist causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Aaaahhhaa…..I'll take that as a yes." She said with one eye open. "Is it working?" I ask her.

"You're getting there. But before you start eating me, let's eat this picnic food first." She then winked at me and we sat down, ready to chow down on the food in front of us.

Remember that little "Surprise" I mentioned earlier? Well I planned to tell Aiko how I truly felt, as well as present her with that enchanted rose, right before a blazing fireworks show goes off. Aiko hopefully won't question it, but Kyu's magic should be able to make it happen.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

"Time to let 'er blow! I just gotta wait….." I see them! Their on their final date with Hweng servicing her that picnic I helped him make. She better enjoy that damn picnic too, I worked hard on that thing!

"It's pretty nice isn't it?" Huh? A voice? Oh wait it's that handsome devil from before. "Eros? What are you doing here?" Eros approached me with a blue vest on, a black shirt and baby blue jeans. Dress game on point as usual, but my first question was why he was here.

"I'm just here to enjoy the show with a friend. After all we brought them together right?" In a way….

"Hmph. I did most of the work. But….if it wasn't for you and your little pep talks….I wouldn't be here right now. So thanks for your help man." I offer my hand for a friendly shake, but instead he pulls me into a hug!

"Whoa. A little much dont'cha think dude?" I mean…we weren't close friends so it felt a little odd. But….surprisingly his hugs were really warm. I felt a slight comfort in his embrace….MY GOD what the hell is wrong with me?! I'm talking like I'm in a shitty romance novel or something!

"I'd prefer to hug my friends. Show them some love y'know? It's better than just handshaking. Except when their dudes, no homo." Well at least I know he's not gay.

"So, we gonna fire up these babies or what?!" he points to the fireworks, getting me pretty pumped to let the pigeons loose!

"Yeah! Just give it a minute…..we gotta wait until JUUUUST the right time…"

 **Hweng's Perspective**

The date is surprisingly going swimmingly, as me & Aiko shared some Miso Ramen & Japchae as our main dishes inside the basket. Japchae was perfect for her because it contained no meat and mostly vegetables. It was also one of my personal favorite Korean dishes.

"I can't believe you made all this by yourself." She said as she took a bite of some of the stir fry vegetables. "It's amazing. Hey! Feed me a grape." She said.

I leaned over and held a grape above her head, she then opened her mouth in order to catch it and I dropped it inside her mouth as it slid inside and down her throat.

"Mmmmm…delicious." She said as she licked her lips.

"Hahahahah! My god…..are we weird?" She asked me. Even though I've told her the answer to that a thousand times.

"Aiko…you already know the answer to that." I said to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But even if we are…..I don't really care now that I think about it. As long as it keeps you around, I could care less about how weird it seems." It seems like now's the perfect time to pop it to her.

"Aiko, darling. Love has no surefire way of functioning. If it's a little freaky, then who cares? That's not weird…..that's just how we do things." I knew I sensed a distinct un-confidence in her.

She began to blush intensely at my words while looking away from me. "Oh stop….your too much I swear…Are you saying you love me or something?"

"Well it's not like I haven't made it obvious." I told her. "So yes….Aiko Yumi…." I then pulled out the rose Kyu gave me from before and put it inside her hands.

"Hweng….Awww it's a lovely rose. In fact…..it's one of the most lovely roses I've seen in my life. Hmhmhmh!" She blushed and then wrapped her arms around my neck. I returned the favor and wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her extremely close to me.

"I love you Aiko."

"I love you too."

 _Now!_

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Kyu & Eros began to light up the fireworks with matches as Aiko & Hweng shared a romantic kiss in the middle of the scenic overlook. The fireworks created images of several tokens from the series in a similar manner to that of the last fireworks show from the Corkscrew Carnival.

 _I hope that doesn't become like….a thing in this fanfiction._

Kyu smiled brightly as she observed the fireworks show with Eros standing next to her and taking in the wondrous sights of the exploding fireworks in the sky. Kyu was so taken by the fireworks, she didn't even have time to notice her head was leaning on Eros's shoulder.  
 _  
Wait WHAT?!_

Kyu blushed at the sight of this and jumped off of him, looking away in embarrassment while Eros gave her a sly look. As if he was saying "Don't act like you didn't just do that."

Aiko & Hweng however were very close to each other and stayed steadily kissing until the fireworks stopped. Once they did stop after a while, Aiko peeled away a bit and then growled seductively, jumping all over Hweng and continuing to kiss him with a bit more vigor in her kiss.  
Hweng responded as best as he could, but he peeled her off of him. "Oh my Aiko are you alright? You seem rather excited?" He said to her.

"No….I'm HORNY as fuck right now! C'mon, let's go back to your place…..I can barely control myself….." You could tell by the lustful look in her eyes. She wanted him more than ever.

And so, Hweng & Aiko went home afterwards, arriving this time at Hweng's apartment. They could barely even control themselves as they entered the doorway to Hweng's apartment, as Aiko pushed Hweng against the wall and the two of them made out like there was no tomorrow, Their kisses were wet n' wild, but passionate and enthralling at the same time.

Hweng could hardly control his hands as he started in Aiko's most vulnerable place, her legs. He held one of them up as Aiko curled her right leg all over Hweng's waist. He then ran his hand through the underside of her leg, causing Aiko to moan a quiet moan at first that slowly grew louder and louder the more he touched her.

"Aaah…Aaaaahh…..You know where to touch don't you?... OHHHHHH….Ahhhh…." He kissed her neck too in order to increase the tension she felt in her skin, licking up the side of her neck and kissing her cheek afterwards.

To make things even freakier, Hweng then traded places with Aiko and pushed her against the wall. He started to tongue kiss her vigorously while running his hands all through her chest, stripping off her shirt and undoing her bra.

He kissed down from her cheek, to her neck, and all the way to her large breasts, sucking on them softly at first and then slowly picking up on force as his tongue swirled around her breasts.

"Oohhhh…ohhh yes….OHHH yeah…. HAHH!" Aiko felt Hweng's hand run down her stomach, sending intense goosebumps through her body, as he threw his hand down her skirt and started to use one finger to stimulate her G-spot.

"Aaaaahhh…..ohhhh this is so sexy….AHHHH…..Hhhaahh…." Aiko could only hold Hweng's head as he went to work on her breasts. Hweng sucked on both of her nipples back and forth, as she started to use her free hand to take off his pants and underwear.

Hweng stopped for a second and got behind her, squeezing her breasts in his hands and pulling on her nipples. "AAAAAHH!...Oooooh make it hurt baby….." Aiko found pain rather stimulating in sex. So Hweng did as she asked and twisted her nipples, causing a slight tinge of pain that felt so amazing to Aiko.

"AAAAHH YEAH!...Aaaahhh…" Aiko had never felt so sexually liberated before, even during the first time they had sex, which was pretty freaky in itself.

"Oooooohh…Aaaahhhh…..MMMmmmmhhm…" Aiko bit her lower lip as Hweng took off her panties and inserted his visibly hard penis in between her thighs, thrusting back and forth.

"Stop teasing me…..Nail me dammit!" Aiko shouted out, wanting it so very badly inside of her.

Hweng stuck his tongue out and slowly licked up the side of her neck to tease her even more, and then kissed behind her ear. "You'll do exactly as I say if you want me to fuck you so badly …..you've been such a naughty teacher." Hweng whispered in her ear.

"Yes…I am a naughty teacher….and you've been a BAD boy….." Aiko then gripped his penis rather tightly in her hands, causing Hweng to tense up and grimace.

"HRGH! Ggggghh…..Aiko….you bitch….Hmhmh…" Hweng said playfully, as Aiko got down to her knees and licked the tip of his penis.

"I've been waiting to get my mouth on this thick cock again." She said, as she began sucking on his large 10-inch member. "Aaahaah! …Aaaahh…." Aiko took it down so deep it made Hweng tense up even more.

Aiko sucked on Hweng's dick fiercely, going back and forth while picking up speed with her mouth. Eventually Hweng put his hand on her head and started to throat fuck her so hard she'd choke on his dick.

Aiko started to cough as Hweng made her choke on his penis. "MMMGH!...Keep it in there!...Keep it in there….." He said to her as Aiko kept his penis in her mouth for a surprising 6 seconds before taking it out and wrapping her mouth on it again.

Hweng grabbed both sides of her head with his hands and started to fuck her throat silly, as Aiko continued to choke more and more on his immense dick. "OOOOOHH….OHHH…AIKO!"

Hweng could hardly hold it any more, he fucked her throat so much that he immediately felt a climax coming on. He took his penis out of her throat and came right in Aiko's face.

"Aaaahhh….damn you are nasty. Heheheh." Aiko said with one eye open.

"You're even dirtier than I am, please woman. AAHH!" Aiko taunted Hweng by wrapping her huge breasts around his cock, moving them up and down and causing him even more pleasure.

"A-Aiko…I just…came…ohhhh…your breasts feel amazing…" Hweng could only lean back on the wall, as Aiko squeezed her breasts in-between his cock for only a few minutes before relinquishing her tits from his giant rod.

"Come to mommy daddy….and you'll get much MUCH more of this." Aiko completely stripped down naked and sat on the bed, curling her lovely legs on the bed for him.

Hweng reciprocated as he took off all of his remaining clothing items and took Aiko down fiercely by getting on top of her and wasting no time, inserting his penis inside her Japanese pussy.

"OOOHHH YEAH….Ohhh that's it baby….right there! FUCK! AAAAH!...Ohhh…AAAHH!" Hweng had her in missionary at first, fucking her as hard as he could.

"Oooohhhh AIKO! This is amazing….." He leaned up a bit and looked Aiko in the eyes. Aiko could see the love he truly felt for her in that momentary glance, as she grabbed his face with er open palms and brought him in close.

"You're amazing baby….." They shared another passionate kiss, as the two of them continued making love all night long as only the moon's glow bear witness to the absolute freakshow that was going on.

"OHHH GOD! That's it! RIGHT FUCKING THERE! OHHHH!" Aiko moaned and yelled with pleasure, as Hweng fucked her super hard in reverse cowgirl position. He turned her head towards him and kissed her again as Aiko's pussy bounced rapidly on his dick. He also had her breasts in his grip as the two of them fucked each other hard and fast.

"Ooohhh yes! OHHH YES AIKO!"

"Ohhh yeah baby…Ohhh my god this is great! OHHH FUCK where have you been all my life OHHHH FUCKING SHIT!" Aiko was about to lose herself in the immense pleasure as she was now on top of Hweng. She bounced her ass, as well as her pussy, on top of Hweng's enormous cock faster than before.

Hweng smacked Aiko's ass leaving a small red print. "AAHH! Harder!" Aiko demanded, as Hweng smacked her ass so hard it left a pure red mark.

"AAAH! OHHH fuck yeah….SMACK MY ASS BABY….GIVE IT TO ME….GIVE IT TO ME!" Aiko held up her breasts as she leaned back, rolling from the insane pleasure that Hweng was giving her.

Hweng decided to try something different and got up from the bed, carrying Aiko with her and continuing to kiss her wildly. He then rubbed his thick man meat all over her pussy to tease her before inserting it inside of her and holding up one leg.

"AAAAAHHH YEAH BABY! Ohhhh my god you know how I love it…YES….OHHH GOD…AAAH! YES! AAAHH FUCK!" Aiko said, as Hweng fucked her even harder and faster than before. In fact he fucked her so hard it felt like her legs would go numb.

The two of them switched to one final position, doggystyle. As Aiko spread her ass cheeks wide open, it seemed like she wanted it in a different hole this time. "Do it….right in here….." Aiko spread her asshole right open, begging Hweng to fuck her in the ass.

"Are you sure Aiko?" Hweng said, as he rubbed the head of his penis all over her asshole.

"C'mon….let's go all the way this time…..please? For me?" Aiko said to him with a sweet tone of voice.

"Of course my dear…..now prepare that cute asshole…I'm coming in." Hweng slowly started to insert his penis inside of her asshole, as he began to penetrate the inside of her.

"OOOOHHHH! FUCK YOU'RE HUGE!" Aiko said, grimacing a bit in pain from the massive girth of Hweng's cock going inside her asshole.

"Mmhm….mmmhh….GGGGH!" Hweng said as he fully inserted his cock into her asshole and started to fuck her as hard as he could.

"AAAAHHHH YEAH….OHHH YEAH BABY…OHHHH FUCK ME….FUCK ME HARD! JUST LIKE THAT! YEAH! OHHH! OHHH MY GOD! AAAHHH!" Aiko continued to moan more and more as Hweng fucked her ass harder and harder, leaning over and grabbing Aiko's breasts.

"OHHHHH AIKO! I love you….OHHHH…..AAAHH!" Hweng said to her while looking her in the eyes from the side.

"OHHHHH….I LOVE YOU TOO….AAAHHH….AHHHHHHHH FUCK ME!" Aiko yelled out loud.

"AHHHH YEAH BABY….I FEEL IT INSIDE….OHH GIVE IT TOO ME….FUCK ME…FUCK ME HARD! HARDER! YES! OHHHH! OHHH GOD HERE IT COMES! I'M GONNA CUM! MAKE ME CUM! YES! YES! YES! YES! ….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"OHHHHH AIKO!" Hweng climaxed all over Aiko's ass and pussy after having such electric sex, spraying his hot love juices all over her backside.

The two of them then fell on the bed together, and Hweng held Aiko in his arms as the small Japanese woman cuddled up to her new Korean boyfriend.

"You know what Aiko…I take it back. You are weird. And that's perfectly fine."

"Tehehe! You asshole….."

 _ ***phew* This was a lot to write! But I figured since I missed several days, if I should leave you guys with something until next week, I should go big or go home! See you guys next time for the epilogue.**_ __


	32. It's Been a Long Time

Hello Everybody! I hope you all have had a fantastic summer. I know it's been awhile, and I've been away from this fiction for…. A LONG time. I don't know how long, but it's been a long time. People naturally drift away from fanfictions once they lose interest in them, but with the impending release of Huniepop 2 from Huniepot coming sometime this year (Or possibly next year) My interest in this story has picked back up. Plus, I never really finished it and I had so many more stories to tell, including how Aiko's relationship would end.

But overtime I have popped back in to see how this story is doing from time to time, and I've noticed that it's grown a lot in popularity and has gotten more followers than I expected. It's almost at 25,000 views 40 followers and has 17 reviews. That's A LOT for a Huniepop fanfiction. I do admit I had big plans for this story and how it would end, and I did really enjoy writing it, but I'll be honest…. Several factors prevented me from focusing on it completely. And I'm not just talking about a lack of interest….

Recently, as of around May of this year, my mom kicked me and my brother out of the house. We ended up homeless for 3 months and had to fend for ourselves for a long time, I had difficulties focusing on writing and it really took a toll on me, my finances, and my creativity. But now I'm preparing to leave the homeless shelter I'm in, and I'm back into the more creative mindset. So now I've got a question for everyone that still cares about this fanfiction…..

Do you guys want this fanfiction to continue until it officially ends the love stories of all 9 of the original Huniepop girls? (Not counting Venus, Celeste & Momo) If so, please leave a review comment saying you want this story to continue and vote on my page. I need to know if you really want this to continue or not, as the people who read this story are the ones who truly keep me going. I'm honestly surprised this story is still getting reviews AT ALL, it's been ages since I've written for it ,and I'll gladly come back to it if you guys want me too. So please, leave a review if you wish for me to continue this story. Thank you all so much for your continued support, even if it is somewhat small. =3


	33. Flirtation - Epilogue

_**Ladies & Gentemen, Huniepop – A Romantic Comedy Anime is back! I was planning to release this chapter during the upcoming months of the release of Huniepop 2, but that's a while from now and I couldn't wait, nor could I make you guys wait. You wanted it, so here it is! Huniepop – A Romantic Comedy Anime will continue!**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for continuing to read this series, as it's always a blast to write. I've re-read some of the chapters and I can see why you guys want it to come back, its loads of fun for both of us! Expect new chapters to come out every weekend or so, though I am kinda busy, so I may miss a few chapters on some weekends. Anyways, time for the moment you've all been waiting for, we get to finally see how Aiko's relationship ended!**_

 **Hweng's Perspective**

I can feel the glowing warmth of another beautiful creature on my body through skin to skin contact as I begin to awaken from my slumber. Last night was one of the raunchiest nights of sex I've ever had, a night with the sexy Japanese teacher puts me on cloud 9 indefinitely. I'd say I'm a very lucky man, but you already knew that.

I'm the first one to open my eyes and wake up without literally ANYTHING on me. I'm completely stripped naked, and even my glasses are gone. I lean up and set Aiko down on towards the right side of my bed and examine my bedroom, nothing but our clothing items everywhere. Goodness gracious, I have to find my glasses. There's a trail of clothes running throughout the area, such a deliberate night of passion should be the stuff of legends.

"Aiko, darling? Wake up. It's morning." I say to her as I shake her shoulder so she would wake up. "Mmmhm…" She refused. Eh, I wouldn't put it past her, she's quite lazy from what I remember about her.

"Aiko! Come on. I can't have you just lazing about in my bed now can I?" I said to her while shaking her again. "Mmhmghmg….." Alright, she's not listening to me. Time to resort to "Drastic Measures", I hope you're prepared for a wakeup call Aiko.

"Hmmmhm….Mmmm…. Oh Hweng….. Oooooohhh….My goodness Hweng baby, you don't have to- WAAAH!" She finally awoke to me on top of her and my hand between her legs. I knew that would get her up.

"Are you sure you just couldn't be bothered to get up out of bed, or did you want me to do this?" I said to her as I continued to run my fingers through her pussy.

"Aaaaahhahh….. C-can I say both? Heheheh." Aiko let out an awkward laugh, then she moaned with pleasure as I started to insert my fingers inside her. "Mmmmmgh! Fuck…. In the morning too? God I'm starting to think your more insatiable than I am…..That's why I love you. Come and get it tiger!" With that I let out a playful "RAWR!" and then flopped the covers over the both of us. We began to have passionate morning sex to commemorate our new relationship, as I took my fingers out, and stuck my hard, Korean member inside of her pussy once more.

"Ohhhh…. Ohhh yeah…. Ohhhh… Ahhhh… AHHHH…. OHH YES BABY…. OHHH GOD GIVE IT TOO ME…. MORE…. MORE! OHHH FUCK! OHH YEAH! AH! AH! AHHH! OHHHHH FUCK! **AHHHHHAHH!** " If your counting, that's the 5th time I've made her climax throughout the time we've known each other. I told you before that it was love at first sight. Now it's time to really make an assessment of this relationship, as I think we've come very far in our little teenage love affair without actually being teenagers. They say that puppy love doesn't exist, well this 30 year old man still believes in it. Don't ever let yourself think that it doesn't exist, because it does.

_

So I will spare you the prolonged sex scene and keep that little tool in my arsenal for later, you'll understand why at the end of the chapter. But for now, we're finished having our little spat of morning sex and begin to re-dress ourselves.

"So… after last night, what do you propose we do?" Aiko asked me.

"About what?"

"About all this romance? Normally fuck buddies don't end up in a relationship Hweng. Clearly it wasn't all about the sex. You…." Aiko blushed suddenly; she looked down and had a sentimental look on her face that communicated her bashfulness about the topic of love.

"What? What is it Aiko darling?" I came around and comforted her by wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"I'm sorry, I don't normally get so flustered or embarrassed. I'm still kinda new to the topic of "Love" myself." She said while half naked still.

"You though, you're an expert. You've been married more than once. I've never really had the luxury of being in love, so I don't know what it feels like, but now that I know…. It feels so different, but amazing." Aiko said while still blushing.

"How exactly does it feel? Don't be afraid to tell me. It's the only way you'll get used to the feeling." I said to her with my arms wrapped around her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Ohmhmhmhm! Stop it Hweng! Damn! You make a girl blush too much. Fuck. ….. *sigh* It feels….weird, like something's bubbling in my stomach." She's got butterflies.

"Hmmm…. Can't explain it more than that?"

"Not really, I can't really describe it. All I know is it feels great. I've never felt so happy in all my life. Am I going crazy or what? Hahahahah!" Aiko said while turning to face me with a chipper look on her face. It warms my heart to see her so happy. I examined her face brightly and began to see something however…..

In my mind, she reminded me of Chung-Hwa…. How happy she looked when we first fell in love. I could see her beautiful smile on Aiko's face, glimmering in the sunshine as if we were still in her garden. I remembered how happy it made me to see her smile…

She stopped smiling at me and looked up at me with a strange look on her face. "Uhhhh… You ok dude? You're lookin' at me kinda strange." Aiko said to her. I was lost in her eyes, and not in the romantic way. It was hard to explain, but at that moment, looking into the eyes of my current lover made me reflect on my past mistakes. And at that moment, my expression changed into seriousness. Aiko's eyes expanded a bit in surprise. "Hweng….?"

I then lightly grabbed her cheeks and kissed her passionately. I wanted to establish that she was mine, and that I was hers. I couldn't make the same mistakes again, I refused too, so no matter what, I made a promise to myself with this kiss. I WILL make this work, no matter what it takes. This is going to be the one relationship that I swear will be my last.

I retracted the kiss and gave her a calming smile, reassuring her that everything was alright. "Everything's alright Aiko." I tell her in my deep voice. "Oh…. Ok! Greaattt….." … Yes that was a little bit weird, but it had to be done… It's time to leave my past behind me. I've been given one final chance at love…. And I cannot mess it up again. I refuse to lose her, so I wanted to prove it to not only her that she was mine, but to myself that I could make it work no matter what. From now on…. Aiko and I are a partnership, she's not just MY one and only.

_

A little later after we had finally finished gathering our clothes from all over my apartment, we went back over to Aiko's house for Sunday brunch and ate lavishly. Then we took a trip back to her regal garden and took in the beauty of it in her backyard. We spent a majority of our morning there mostly; we even planted some new flowers to compliment the garden too. There were roses of all colors, white, pink, yellow, and especially red. Aiko really seemed to be turned on by red roses, I guess that rose that Kyu gave me really worked its magic on her. It worked its magic so well, that it left a lasting impression.

Aiko once again began to engage in her creative endeavors and painted her garden on a canvas, making a black Tsu Mie painting of her garden with me at the center of it. It took a while honestly, about 2 hours in fact, as I stood there not moving at all. Aiko had to constantly coach me through it, as you couldn't imagine how unbelievably boring it was just to sit there and be a model for hours on end.

 _Oh I believe I have an idea Mr. Irony._

Anyways, once Aiko had finally finished, she showed me the finished product. "Alright! It's done Hweng. You can move now." She said while taking the picture off of its perch.

"GUH! … My my Aiko, I think I need a drink. I can't believe how tiring that was, even though I mostly just stood there doing nothing." I said to her with a hint of sarcasm.

"Stop making fun of me! Jeez. Hahahahah. Anyways, you want to see the finished product?" She said to me.

"Of course." I responded. So she turned it around and what I saw was possibly more beautiful than Aiko herself. The painting had such a mix of bright, crisp colors, and the line work was splendid.

"Aiko… You really are talented! That is definitely one hell of a drawing. I'd dare say it's a masterpiece, though that's only because I'm in the middle of it. Hmhmhmhm." I playfully said to her.

"Oh shut up, it's a masterpiece regardless! Hmhmhm. I felt like I had to take a picture of my two favorite things." She put her picture down and got up from her drawing stool to come and wrap her arms around my neck. I responded by wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her close to me…

"My garden, and my Man. I can't decide which one I like better. My garden needs a little more love though; maybe I should get it wet." Aiko said to me. *snicker* I couldn't help but chuckle like an immature schoolboy at that.

"Hmhmhmhmchchch….. Aiko, really?" I snickered at her little "joke". Now we went from intelligent banter to joking like a couple of crazy kids in love. My god we are weird.

"Hahahahah! What? I meant water it you dick. You have such a dirty mind." Aiko said to me.

"Well I adopted it from the best." I responded back to her.

"You most certainly did, you handsome devil. *purrs*" She purred like the little devious sex kitten she is and then planted a smooch on me. Of course, I received it and in turn gave one back, but my phone started ringing as I felt a vibration in my pocket.

I stopped kissing Aiko and took my phone out of my pocket… "Oh excuse me Aiko, I have to take a short phone call." I told her.

"No worries. Do what you gotta do. I'll be waiting for you." Aiko said to me, with that being said I turned around and felt something pinch my bottom. "OW!" Of course it was Aiko.

"What was that for?" I said to her while turning my head to look back with a slight chuckle in my voice. "Revenge. Now we're even." She blew me another kiss and I walked off chuckling to myself. As I had gotten outside, I opened the phone to see who it was…. The number said unlisted, and that was quite strange. So I raised an eyebrow, but answered it anyway. It could've just been a bill collector.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gangnam Style, how's it hangin'?" Of course, it was my old friend Kyu.

"Kyu! Where are you right now?" I asked her.

"I can't talk, I'm somewhere else. I excavated your apartment as soon as you stopped having sex with Aiko so you could wake up in bed with her un-hinged." Wait…. How did she know I was having sex with Aiko last night?

"Kyu…. How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Come on dude, It's easy to guess, I saw you come home with her last night!" Kyu said to me in response.

"Yes, but if I recall you left my apartment before then. So what's the dea- … Wait a minute….. Kyu, did you watch us have sex?" Had to be blunt about it, I honestly wouldn't put it past her.

"Yep! I had to confirm the rumors. You never gave me my "Payment", so I just rubbed one out to you two getting it on like a couple of love-struck teenagers. I bet you probably feel young again dont'cha?" *sigh* I'll let that go. I'll just consider that my form of payment for her.

"Right….. And… yes. Aiko makes me feel so alive…. She's perfect Kyu. And I have you to thank for that. You might've been an annoying, sex-crazed lunatic, and an even worse roommate, but…. I'd like to thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You've helped me in ways I can't even begin to describe to you. Thank you, for everything."

"Awwww….*sniff sniff* Look at this guy? He's making a love fairy cry." She starts slightly sobbing happy tears over the phone.

"Kyu! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No no! I'm fine! It's just….. it always makes my day to hear that someone is happy. I'm beginning to see why humans really enjoy the feeling of love, it's heart-warming. And that's comin' from a love fairy! We don't even have organs!" And yet you have vaginal glands?

"How does that even work Kyu?" I ask her completely confused.

"DUH! Magic my man. MAGIC!" She extended the C sound at the end of it.

"*sigh* I'll never forget you eccentricities Kyu…. I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yep! I've done my job, and even though I didn't really get to boink ya', I'm glad to have helped you out! You better milk that Japanese cow for all she's worth Gangnam style, and actually HOLD ON to her this time. Don't let me down. BYYYYEEEEE!" And with that she hangs up. I also hang up the phone, but I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her.

But then….. "HEY!" I hear a faint voice calling out to me, it sounds high-pitch and girly…. "UP HERE DUMBASS!" I look up on the opposite side of the street to see…. It's Kyu! She's on top of my roof, waving to me.

I smile up at her and wave goodbye back to her, as she spreads her wings and flies away into the sky. I'm going to miss her….. even though she was extremely aggravating.

 **?'s Perspective**

"Helloooo! I would like a black bean cappuccino with a cheese croissant, oh and please make sure that you the whipped cream and caramel on top, those always taste so nice! Like honey coming from the finest oak trees. Not from beehives."

"Sure sir….Is that all you want?" WHEW! Get a load of this girl. She sounds so bored, I'd assume she was Eeyore in a wig or some'ting. You all remember Eeyore right? " **AWWWW MAN…. I GUESS I remember him…** " Hahahah, 'dat-'dat was my impression of Eeyore…

"I believe that is it. Can I also have those large cup windows that cover the rim of the cup?"

"You mean…. A dome? They're over there." I can't really ascertain where she is pointing. West? Where's "Over 'dere"? Is she guessing? Oh my grandma, the service here is really grating on my nerves! Yelp is not going to like this my friends.

"You mean…. Over 'DERE?"

"No Sir…. I mean over THERE."

"Over 'DERE?"

"OVER THERE."

"OVER….."DERE?"

" **SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL-** "

"Nikki! Calm your ass down your in front of a customer!" Her silence was well earned after that.

"*sigh* It's uhhhhh….. right…. Near where the cups are I guess." Sheesh, someone does not enjoy her job.

"What is wrong friend? You seem rather dour and down. Why not perk up a bit?" I ask her.

"Hey! YOU try dealing with annoying customers who ask the same damn questions over and over and no have a damn reason to be down in the dumps!" Oh my…. I think I've pushed too many buttons. Funny thing is, she looks like the nerdy type. She must be some kind of gamer or something…. How ironic! Hahahaha!

"Oh my apologies miss, I just couldn't really understand what you meant. Please forgive my intrusion into your day." I give her my money, and she takes it no problem.

"Oh…. Well…. Okay sure. Its fine I guess." Her demeanor perked up! I could see it all around her face. And let me tell you my friends, I have a VERY keen eye for body language. She seemed a bit more relaxed. Sorry is the magic word kids, remember that when mommy sees you playing naughty games on your computer box.

"You are very welcome miss! Have a great day!" I pleasantly say to her. I will admit her blue hair was quite cute. I got out of line so the next person could order, when all of a sudden, I see an old friend walk through the door. Someone I hadn't talked to in a long time!

"Huh? Hweng! Hweng my friend!" I called him over, the Korean looking gentleman wearing glasses! Seems he was wearing a plum purple long sleeve shirt with golden buttons and black dress pants as well as shoes. I was wearing an indian black jacket with intricate Bollywood designs on it, as well as a cream shirt on underneath with black slacks also. My shoes however were a bit more extravagant, I like to wear things that make me shine and stand out! It is the only way to truly let the world know of your presence.

My shoes were coated in glorious silver, so it was a combination of gold & silver as well! I looked like a multi-colored trophy. And that is not an insult, it means that I am one of a kind! In case you haven't met me yet, hello my friends! My name is Yamal Rajhad. A pleasure!

"Yamal? Oh hello! It's been awhile old boy." We shook hands and exchanged masculine pleasantries. "Still working on that comedy routine of yours?" He asked me. Of course I am! The world must know of my funny bone.

"Ah, does the early bird get the worm?" We both shared a chuckle and put our hands in our pockets. "Indeed, indeed." He said back to me.

"Hweng, you are looking different! You seem much happier today, tell me what adventures have you been on?" I ask him directly.

"Why don't we catch up over a cup of joe?" He asks me.

"Fair enough! As long as it's not average." Hahah! I made another funny joke. I make those quite often, so get used to them!

We sat down after I had gotten my order, and as we started to catch up, Hweng told me he had gotten himself… *le gasp* A girlfriend?! My Allah! That was quite a revelation. Ahhhhh the joys of being… in your 30's and in love.

He told me her name was Aiko Yumi, and that she was quite the promiscuous little minx. But that he loved her, and that he wanted to make the relationship work, considering his luck with his last few marriages that is a very bold claim my friends. But I believe he can make it work. Besides….

"I am very glad for you! That is amazing news to hear my friend." Yep, I celebrated his new muse. It is always a pleasure to see others succeed. It brightens my own path! I will one day succeed in my chosen field of comedy, and hey who knows? Maybe I might find a little minx of my own.

"Well thank you Yamal, it's very nice to vibe off of your pleasant vibrations once again. I tell you, Aiko is one of a kind. She's everything I could ever want in a woman." Ah ah ah.

"I wouldn't think so highly of her out of the gate my friend."

"Why do you say that Yamal?"

"You know what happened the last time you got too invested in a relationship?" I am speaking from his own experiences here.

"Oh…. You are right. I shouldn't get my hopes up too soon. God, look at me. I'm a 30 year old man and yet I'm acting like she's all I could ever want. Am I weird for that?" Hahahah! Now the shoe is on the other foot. How about that?!

"Hmhmhmhmhm, no no my friend. You are not "Weird". Though I think you may believe in fairy tales, do you have "Disney Syndrome"?"

"What in the world are you talking about?! Ahahahahah!" He chuckles at my joke, hahahah! ….. Ehhhhhh….

"Hahahahah! Well, Disney Syndrome is when one believes in a fairy tale romance. But we all know that life isn't really like 'dat. It is a series of unfortunate events that correlate together. Keep yourself grounded in reality Hweng. It'll keep your relationship sailing smoothly." I say to him.

"*sigh* I guess you are right." He says as he takes a sip of his coffee. "I am glad to have re-convened with you Yamal. Not only did you brighten up my day even more, but you've spouted some of your key wisdom. Are all indian people like you this wise?" He said as he raised his coffee cup.

"Actually…. I am not indian, I'm Indonesian." I just relocated to India when I was old enough.

"Wh-what?! I never would've guessed! MY apologies Yamal."

"It's alright! No harm done. At least there were no racist jokes." That is an achievement my friends, you do not know how easy it is nowadays for people to make a racist joke at someone else's expense. I raise my cup to his cup and we toast to a new. It is going to be a VERY great day my friends! I cannot wait to see you again!

 **Aiko's Perspective**

"Good morning, class! As you probably already know, your professor is out on vacation for the week so I'll be subbing for him! You may call me Ms. Yumi, or Aiko, either is fine by me. Let's see... Oh! Today, we're going to cover the conservation laws of angular momentum! I can get pretty excited when I teach, so make sure I don't go off on a tangent up here! Heehee... Umm. Okay, let's begin." UGGGGHHHHH …..Fuck. When did I have to go back to teaching again?! Why?

Because I still need a job. That's why, so I can't exactly quit my job to go do what I really like doing. I guess that's one part of happiness that still eludes me, but what the fuck ever. But, unbeknownst to the rest of my Geometry class students, I've got something "Under The Table" that'll get me all the way through this class without even having to bob my head or bat an eyelash.

After blah blah blah, lesson plans that no one gives a shit about, I prepared a quiz that honestly the professor had prepared for his students, the one that I was subbing for. Yeah….. "subbing" for. About that….

"Ms. Yumi! I'm all done." One of the male students had come up to me and gave me his test. "Oh great Joey, thank y-…ahhhah….." Oh shit. I told you something was under the table.

"Ms. Yumi, you ok?" Joey asked me. The poor boy didn't know what was going on under the hood. "I-I'm fine Joey…. Just go sit down for now." I gripped my fists together in pleasure…. Hweng was hiding underneath the desk… he was eating my pussy underneath the desk! I had worn a skirt so he could easily slide my panties to the side without anyone noticing me moving around. He was so deep inside me I could barely control my moans….

"Ohhhhhh…Mmmhm!" I gripped my fists even harder, my god….it felt so damn good…. He IS a legend in my book. "NNGH!" Oh shit! He inserted his fingers inside!

"Don't mind me students! Just keep working!" I had to pick up my phone and text him a message, it was the only way I could communicate without bending down to talk to him, if I did then everyone would notice!

" _Please go back to sucking my pussy instead of fingering it!"_

 _"Oh come now baby, you know you like this. Just shut up and take it."_

"Ahhhhahhhh….." Oh damn it…. Curse me and my insane sexual appetite…. Pretty soon after class ended, all of the students left, and we locked the doors. Thank god it was break time. Now it's MY turn to pleasure him under the table.

"Ohhhhhhh Aiko….." He was holding my head under the table, as I gave him some pretty good fellatio to start us off. "You think we'll get in trouble if we actually get caught doing this one day?" Personally I didn't care about getting caught. This made work WAY too much fun. I might fuck around the entire school one of these days in the worst possible places, it's so daring I fucking love it!

"Oooooohhhh…. Maybe…. And honestly I don't care….. OHHH AIKO…." I swirl my tongue across the head of his penis just to send an electric rush of pleasure through him, and then shove his cock all the way into my mouth.

"OOOH!" He jumped a bit out of his seat once his dick was entirely down my throat.

"Oooooohhhh…. Suck it you sexy Japanese slut…." GOD I love this man and his dirty talk! He grips my head and fucks my throat out super hard, eventually busting a nut inside of my gullet. The cum felt so creamy inside of my throat….

Once the fellatio was done, I got up, pulled down my skirt and panties, and showed him my bare ass and pussy. He got up and shoved his dick right inside me, fucking me right then and there doggystyle. Doggystyle is just the best position isn't it?

"Ohhh yeah…. OOOHHh… Ohhhh…Ohhh yeah baby….. give me that Korean dick…. Ohhh… OHHH SHIT…. Ahhhhh AHHH! AHH! Fuck! OHHH YEAH! OHHH SHIT!" Oh god he's fucking me real hard. I think he might actually break me this time!

"OOOOHHHH Aiko…. Your pussy feels even better this time!" He turned me around so we could look at each other face to face. I grabbed his cheeks and looked into his eyes as we fuc- …. No… as we made LOVE. See I know the difference.

"OHHH I love you…." We shared a passionate kiss and he continued to fuck the living shit out of me. We even put a little tongue in there too. I guess you could say this is my version of a happy ending. And It's a pretty damn good one! If I do say so myself.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

Awwwww…. Now isn't that beautiful? Love AND Sex, at the same time. Venus was right, love and sex mixed together? That shit is truly a beautiful sight to see. *sigh* It kind of makes me wanna experience something like that. I mean Just look at Gangnam style. He seems so much happier now, and who doesn't like happiness? Happiness is great.

But who in the world would want to fall in love with a girl like me? And here's an even more important question…. Who could I possibly fall in love WITH?

"Hey Kyu!" WHOA!

"AH! It wasn't me I swear! Oh it's just you Eros." People really have to stop sneaking up on me like that! GOD! "Why do you always sneak up on me?!"

"I dunno, force of habit. Looks like the mission was successful. Nice work." He says too me.

"Well thanks. To be honest Eros, I couldn't have done it without your little speech. I probably would've gone through a depression phase so pathetic that emo-teenagers that listen to scream bands like The Black Dahlia Murder & Black Veil Brides would tell me to go see a therapist for my depression if you hadn't stepped in. Have I ever mentioned I REALLY hate the color black?" It's like….. the OPPOSITE to pink. Well…. Ok the opposite is actually white, but it might as well be! Such a morbid color.

"Hahahaha. Well thanks Kyu. I'm glad I could help." He gave me a warm smile and put his hands in his pockets. His teeth are so white I could comb my hair while looking into them. And he's so… DAMN CUTE! FUCK I want him so damn bad! …Wait…..

"Hold on Eros….I have an idea! Remember how I said I work alone?"

"Yeah I remember, don't worry I'm getting' out of your hair. I just wanted to drop by to tell you that you did a great job. I'll see you back at the sky garden." He's turning away! No you sexy moron!

"Wait! Don't go anywhere, I know I said I work alone….. but fuck that shit! You wanna be partners instead? Like ACTUAL Partners?" He turned right back to me and smiled again.

"Sure!" I extend my hand, and shake it. It's official! We're working together, as partners! I guess having a "Male" Love fairy around wouldn't be so bad. Who knows, he could be a really cool guy to hang out with and have fun with.

"Then it's settled! From this moment on…."

"We're partners!"

"PARTNERS! Yeah!" We then play slapsies and dude shake each other's hands like pure bros.

"So partner, how about we head off to the Bar & Lounge for a drink In celebration of a job well done?"

"Sounds good to me Kyu!" He said to me while we walked away. I had my hand on his back, but it was friendly! Don't get any ideas…. Yet. This story is getting REALLY fun now.

 _ **And so, that's how the story ends for Aiko! With MOAR sex. Next time, Beli takes a shot at love with our comedic ray of sunshine, Yamal. See you tomorrow Huniepop Fam! ;3**_


	34. Enter Yamal Rajhad!

_**And so begins a new chapter within Huniepop – A Romantic Comedy Anime. Thanks once again for sticking it out with me as I continue to write this thing. Before the chapter begins, I'm going to announce that I will try to stick to a schedule of 3 chapters over the weekends, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. So you'll know what to expect from now on.**_

 _ **Anyways, time for a new perspective in the series, one we haven't truly seen yet.**_

 **Eros' Perspective**

Stop me if you've heard this one before, two love fairies walk into a bar, one's a sex-crazed, promiscuous pink princess, the other's a blue haired stud with angel wings. Where do the sparks fly? Well you're gonna find out sooner or later, because this girl I've been hanging with, named Kyu, is now my partner. We've been working on this case between these two asians, absolute success!

Kyu has quite the record on her, she's rarely ever truly failed a client, and as of recently she's been at the top of her game. I'm pretty sure you know the spiel by now, how love fairies are the protectors and purveyors of love, talent, romance, flirtation, sexuality, passion, sensitivity, joy, sentiment and all that Jazz? Well, my ideal view of being a Love Fairy isn't about just preserving those qualities in human interactions, because as you know, WE love fairies interact Just as much with each other as the humans do. Humans are just crazy.

I mean no offense to the readers but you guys are WILD, in a good way, not a bad way. I mean, who else could create something like "Tentacle Hentai"? We love fairies certainly didn't create it. But I'm getting on a tangent here, let's get back on track.

So me & Kyu are back at the bar, sippin' on some Bacardi & Vodka, because those are my personal favorite drinks and… I'm paying of course. We're setting up a really good rapport, just talking about how the case went. And NO this time I didn't sneak up on her at the bar.

Kyu takes a sip of her cup o' vodka and starts talking about the case herself… "I swear to you bro, It was LIT AS FUCK , she was a total freak. She even takes it up the pooper." Damn, not a lot of girls would be willing to do that! She must've been really horny. "Oh word? Damn I can't believe it."

"Yeah dude, the things those two would get into… PSSST OOH sometimes you just wish you have a camera with you to record the magic." Uhhh… Kyu we are magic.

"Why didn't you just….. Magic up a camera or something?" The sound of glass breaking went off in Kyu's head as I said that.

"…..Oh fuck you I was too busy watching." Hahah. Yeah right.

"Sure you were." I raise my drink and say to her, taking a nice sip of Vodka.

"I'm sure a classy woman of your caliber wouldn't be up for something like that though would you?" I asked her teasingly.

"What recording them doing it, or anal? Because I'd be down for both. PLENTY of my clients have fucked me in the ass before." MY VENUS. This fairy is really open.

"For real?! My god Kyu you're crazy. I guess that's why you drive your clients up the wall." I said to her in a joking manner.

"Oh shut up, my clients LOVE me! Just like at Gangnam Style." I raise an eyebrow to her.

"Gangnam Style? Seriously? You don't think that's rac-"

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I WILL MURDER YOU." Point taken!

"OK…..So anyways. What's our next move? Or rather, who's our next victim?" I ask after taking another shot of Bacardi.

"Well before we get into our "Next Victim", Hmhmhm! I need to know something…. or rather A LOT of things." Huh? What in the world of the sky garden is she talking about?

"Whaddya mean Kyu?" I ask her.

"I MEAN….*sigh* This is kinda hard for me considering… I don't normally do this. Buuuuuuut….. since we're gonna be partners now we might as well get acquainted." She said with a sort of wishy-washy tone of voice.

"Wait are you saying you want to get to know ME? Awwww Kyu. You don't have to do that." I say with a chuckle and a smirk on my face.

"Hey don't patronize me jackass!" Kyu said while wagging her finger all over the place. "This is my first time really doing this outside of just sex ok. I don't normally talk to guys this wa-" She said something that she probably shouldn't have said. She covered her mouth as if she just let out a big secret.

"Whoa whoa, what was that my pretty pink pusscake?" I said while holding my hand up to my ear.

"Nothing! You heard nothing!" Kyu tensed up, she looked so cute as she gripped her fists and blushed profusely.

"Oh no I heard something. And you're gonna tell me what it is." I started to poke her sides in order to tickle the truth out of her. I want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth!

"Aha! AHAHAHA! STOP IT YOU DICK MONGER! AHAHAHAH! CUT IT OUT! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KICK YOU IN THE NUTS IF YOU DON'T STOP IT! AHAHAHAHAH!" I had Kyu laughing as I poked at her sides, seems she was very ticklish.

"Then tell me what you said!" I retorted back to her.

"NEVER! AAAHAAHHAHA!" Kyu gave me a mischievous look and then snapped her fingers, causing my pants to go down. Dirty move pink princess!

"Hey! That was a low blow! No fair!" I quickly pulled my pants back up in embarrassment.

"Hey all is fair in love & war pal." I WONDER what she means by that.

"Yeah, well I'm still wondering what you meant. You can't tell me? I thought we were friends Kyu?" I ask her straight up.

"Don't get it twisted big guy, we are! It's just…. I don't normally talk to guys this way alright!" She pouted and made another cute face, I haven't ever really seen this side of her. She's usually so cool, fun and wild, but now she's all…. Tsundere-ish.

"You don't? But Kyu you get guys in bed all the time." I tell her.

"Yeah, but that's just it. I'm such a promiscuous little love fairy that I really don't have time to "Get to know" another person so I ….never really learned how to talk to guys personally. I mean OF COURSE I can talk to guys socially, DUH. But getting to know them is…. A different story." Wow, she seems so vulnerable right now. This is a change of pace indeed, so I guess I'll just run with it for now.

"Ok, well I'm an open book myself. So ask me anything you want. I promise I won't bite." Maybe I will, but in a different way. That depends on where we both will end up once we leave the bar.

"Gimme a sec…." She then poured an entire cup of Bacardi into her glass and drunk it all down easily! Damn! This love fairy knows how to pound! I like this chick.

"Mmmmmhhmmm that's the good shit. Gotta get my mojo flowin' for this one! Anyways, since we're gonna be partners I thought we should get to know each other. Like personally. And don't worry, I'm not gonna ask you a bunch of questions from the game itself. That was stupid in the game, and it would be stupid here." Wait….what is she talking about? Is she breaking the fourth wall AGAIN?

 _Don't focus on those walls, I want you to eventually break MY walls! Shut up and look at me._

"Well what do you wanna know?" I said to her. Then we got to chatting about everything we could think of… She asked me my last name, I asked hers.

"Magnum? Like… the condom brand?!" She said while raising her eyebrows.

"Yep, my mom had a favorite condom brand that she loved to get pounded on by other guys. Magnum would be that Condom brand, so she gave me a last name based off of that Condom brand, even though her last name was Pudica." I tell her.

"WOW your mom has to be some kinda' super sexy babe to name you after a really big condom. Who was she?" Kyu asked, remaining curious.

"Well I mean she was no one special…just y'know the goddess of love and sexuality named Aphrodite!" Kyu gasped in surprise after I said that.

"*gasp* Get the fuck out of here! NO WAY! One of THE 3 sexiest goddesses in the WORLD? The greek goddess of Love? Whose like, opposite to our lady Venus of course, but DUUUUUDE. BROOOO. You do not know how many pornos I have of Lady Aphrodite! I'd KILL to get in her pants!" Why do I kind of fear going into Kyu's browsing history now?

"I'd imagine, she seduced and married Ares, the god of war. She would be my mother, and he'd be my father. I want to follow in their footsteps and become a god myself. But I gotta do it through normal means, which means being a fucking amazing love fairy. So what's your last name Kyu?" Kyu tensed up and looked over to the left, she looked a bit embarrassed about her last name.

"Promise you won't laugh?" She asked me.

"I promise."

"OK….you asked for it…..It's…Sugardust." She said with a sort of scowling tone. Oh my goodness….that's just adorable! I couldn't help but chuckle.

"-snickering-" I'm sorry I know I promised but… SUGARDUST? Hah! That's priceless.

"HEY! You said you wouldn't laugh asshole!" She screamed at me with an angry anime look on her face and a vein mark popping out of her head.

"I'm sorry…. It's just that "Sugardust"? Hahahah! I'm sorry but that's adorable." I calmed down after a bit and we continued talking. The entire time we were talking, we pounded the Bacardi pretty hard…. I mean we were taking shot after shot after shot. Pretty soon we drank well into the night, and were insanely drunk.

"Soooo hey dude, did you notice that… *hiccup* Oh shit I think drank too much I had…. A.. a story to tell you but I think I lost it at sea."

"We're not on water Kyu…" Ahhh shit I'm too drunk as well.

"Then how come I'm swimmin' in all these juices! EEYYYYYY." She's too drunk as well.

"You've had too much Ba-Bacardi Kyu….."

"Oh yeah you're one to talk stud muffin, your eyes are doing the loop de loop…"

My eyes were literally spiraling up and down. Shit they were going all over the room! I gripped my head to stop myself. "Oh yeah well you're so drunk your wings are changing colors…."

"D'AH fuck you no they're not!" Her wings were literally glowing like neon signs, alcohol has really weird effects on our magic if we get too drunk, that's the only reason why this is all happening.

"Well you're so drunk your starting to molt from your wings!"

Oh god I was molting, feathers were dropping from my angel wings! "Shit…. Well you're so drunk you look like Marilyn Monroe." I had the image of her in a white dress with long sexy legs curled together standing over an air duct with her dress blowing upwards and her trying to hold it down. She also had Marilyn Monroe's hairstyle.

"WHAT? Dude I dunno who that is you're too drunk….."

"No, you're too drunk!"

"NO FUCK YOU YOUR TOO DRUNK!"

"YOU'RE DRUNK!"

"YOU'RE DRUNK!...Wanna make out?" Say WHAT? ….. Oh yeah she's drunk. Aw well…. Time for an experiment. And kids, don't ever do this. We here at Huniepop do not approve of intoxicated sex with another woman while sober. But intoxicated sex while… intoxicated….. Uhhhhhhhhhhh…

_

Next thing that comes up? Time for a bit of a drunken good time, we decided to use a good majority of our magical power to just teleport back home to the sky garden and head back to Kyu's castle apartment. The door bursts open, and we're both on the wall making out like two drunken kids after a wild night of partying.

We waited until we got up to Kyu's place to officially start making out, so we made the most of the night by adding in a little tongue to the kissing. Thankfully Kyu wasn't wearing that baby doll lingerie uniform that would take forever to get off, so I quickly took off all of her clothes and removed the top half of her clothing. She had surprisingly small breasts, but I didn't really mind. Hey flat chests need love too y'know.

"Don't just stand there staring at me…." She said out loud as I examined her breasts. "Oh Kyu, don't think so lowly of me. Let me show you how the god of love and sex gets down in the sack!" I kissed her neck straight down to her chest and gave those small puppies a nice tongue tickle.

"Ahhhh…. Your more like a king right now, or maybe even a prince…. But you're getting there…. Ohhhh man it feels even better when your drunk…. WHOA!" I picked her up and set her on the bed, taking off my pants as if I was about to go to town on her.

"Whooooaaaaa… am I about to be molested?" She asked me.

"Depends on how you look at it princess! RRAGH!" I jumped on her and we began to make out again, bringing her panties down low. I began to kiss her body all down from her neck to her bare pussy, licking that thing a few times just to get her juices flowing.

"Oooohhh… Man I forgot how much I love sex….. this is a better way to get to know each other! OOOHHHHH….." Kyu enjoyed what I was doing so much, that her back slightly bent over. I never realized how flexible and slim she was until now. Man she's hot. I'm diggin' it entirely, so I insert just two little fingers insider her….and…..

"AAAAH! OHHH MY GOD!" There it is. Now I'm fingering her pussy deeply with two fingers instead of just one. With how promiscuous Kyu is, even if she's drunk, I gotta go above and beyond to please her.

"OHHH GOD THAT FEELS SO GOOD…..OHHH YEAH…. AHHHH… FUCK! OHHHH…. OHHHH….." She's getting into it… that's a good girl.

"You want it now or…?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yes… Now! Let's do this…." Her hair came down after that. She let loose her pig tails just so I could have free reign to fuck her brains out. And boy, trust me, I was definitely going to FUCK her brains out.

"Ok my pink princess…. Here it comes!" I then took off my pants and showed her what kind of heat I was packing. "OH MY GOD….. How big ARE YOU?!"

"12 Inches." Kyu looked like she was staring down a giant, paralyzed with both fear and excitement. "…GIVE IT TOO ME! RIGHT NOW!" Oh shit, now it's just excitement. This might be one of the longest nights of my life. And I've lived a LONG life, so that's saying something.

"Ok Kyu…. Here goes! GGGGHHHH…. OH…." I groaned a bit in pleasure as my 12-inch cock slipped inside her like a glove. She was so wet, it was a cakewalk.

"OOOHHH SHIT! I've never had such a huge dick inside me before…. OHHHH… OOOOHHH FUCK! AHHHH! FUCK YEAH….. OHHH RIGHT THERE….. FUCK…. OHHHH…. OHHHH… OHHH YES…. OHHH EROS…. OHHH SHIT…. AHHH FUCK! AHHHHH! OHHHH MY GOD! AHHHHHH!" It was like this practically all night, she was completely unstoppable when it came to sex. Sometimes she would last for hours without climaxing. I'd have to use my magic just to keep up with her stamina! Damn. If I had to make a sexual estimate of the time elapsed during our passionate night, I'd say we were fucking for a good…. 6-7 Hours. Years of practice kiddos, YEARS of practice. Kyu was right, this WAS a fun way to get to know her!

 **Kyu's Perspective**

Whew….. what a night last night was. After getting the shit fucked out of me by Eros, I awaken in a serious daze and look up at my ceiling to several things. One is a massive headache, two is my hair messed up, and three, Eros is literally right next to me! And he's naked of course. Damn, what a night we had last night… BEST NIGHT EVER!

I mean I knew I wanted to fuck the guy, but holy sweet Venus's succulent cinnamon buns could this guy dish it out! I've never met a man that could literally ROCK my entire world and keep my satisfied for so long. Oh yeah, he's definitely a keeper. I look at him laying down in my bed to the side of me, and he…. Honestly looks kinda cute. I know I don't really say that about guys a lot, but his boner's not hittin' the bed sheets and sticking out into the air, so I think he looks really cute just sleeping peacefully, especially after such a long ass night. I must've put him through a sexual gauntlet! He's out like a light.

*RING RING RING* Huh? What's that? MY trusty, lusty Huniebee is ringing? Well then let's see whose calling. I pick up the phone and answer it. "Hello, It's ya' girl Kyu? Oh hi Lady Venus! Yes the client definitely was a success… OH stop Lady Venus! Hahahah!" She's praising me on my work. I bet your probably wondering what she might be saying… well it sort of goes along the lines of something like this…. *clears throat*

" _Kyu, how come your so cute, and smart, and perfect, and amazing in EVERY WAY?_ "

Hahahahahaha! Oh STAHP, you flatter me! … No but seriously, I am pretty awesome. Anyways…

"But seriously, what's up? …. Another one? Right now?! Jeez there's certainly no shortage of work is there Lady Venus? …. Alright, Me & Eros are on the way!" I hang up and then shake my friend so he can wake up and get out of snoozeville. "WAKE UP BLUE BALLS!" I yell in order to get him up.

"AH! No I swear mom I didn't use one of my feathers to tickle the dog!" …. WHAT?

"Uhmmmmm… you ok Eros? Last night didn't rock your world too did it?" I asked him while giving him this weird look. Who said anything about dogs?

"Oh…. Shit Kyu I'm sorry. I was having an uh… weird dream." Oooooook…..

"Well whatever. Grab your shit Eros, we've got another assignment!" I told him while getting up out of bed naked.

"Wait, NOW?" He asked me.

"Yep! Come on dude we don't have all day! Let's not dilly-dally!" I told him while walking towards my closet. While walking I start shaking my hips back and forth, showing off my naked rump. That guy knows he looooves dis phat ass. MWAH!

Anyone else see him blushing as the blood runs down his nose? _Oh NOOOOO Kyu I can't see it at all._ Hah! Me either. Hmhmhmhmhmmhm. But Eros quickly gathered himself and wiped the blood from his nose so he could get up and get his clothes on.

"Right…. I wonder what kind of assignment she'll be giving us this time?" Eros said to me.

"Oh I'm sure it'll relate to the lesson she's trying to teach us or something like that. Though admittedly I'm starting to understand what she's trying to teach me. Somewhat…."

"Oh yeah? How so?" Eros asked me as he pulled up his pants.

"I'm starting to see the benefits of … "Love". Love really isn't half bad. I gotta say I'm at least a little curious to see what it can do for "Love Fairies". Isn't that the most ironic shit you've ever heard of in your life?"

"Hah! Ain't that the truth." We shared a laugh and then proceeded to get dressed so we could head off to Lady Venus's castle. And NOW comes my personal favorite running gag of the series! Time for me to mess with the guards again!

But this time I got my buddy Eros with me, so this'll be much more fun than last time. We're flying all the way to Venus's castle and then we see the two guards, guarding the door to the castle. We're a little ways away from the castle's entrance, but still flying in the air, so I stop him just before we make it there.

"WAIT! YO bro…. this shit NEVER gets old. Wanna mess with the guards? –snickers- Shit is fun as all hell!" I tell him while snickering.

"How do we do that? Doesn't that seem like something that could get us in trouble?" Eros whispered to me.

"Dude, no one gives a shit! Trust me I got an idea. It's fun as hell to mess with 'em, considering they're such hardasses. Just watch." I then fly down to the guards and land, walking up towards the doors with my basic baby doll love fairy lingerie uniform on.

"Afternoon boys! Just gonna slip right past ya'- WHOA!" Oh shit, they actually put their spears up at me, looks like they were ready this time.

"HALT! Do not try anything funny Kyu Sugardust. What business do you have here?" Oh yeah they were ready this time.

"I was called here by the head boss bitch Venus man, chillax. I'm good!" I say all cool raising my hand. The guards look at each other and then back at me, and FINALLY they let me in. "Alright, but there had better not be any shenanigans this time." I raise my hands again in alarm.

"Alright, Alright boys no shenanigans this time I promise." With that being said…. I walk in-between them…..and then past them…. And then their fucking pants fall down! Like, all the armor falls off of them!

"AHHHH! DAMNIT I SAID NO SHENANIGANS!" Ahahahahha I'm such a naughty love fairy! ….Ok actually I'm not the one who did that.

"Afternoon fellas." Oh wait a minuuuuuute, whaaaaat? Mah boi Eros is walkin' past 'em. "Did you do that?" I asked him while we kept walking.

"Eh, yesterday at the bar gave me the idea. You're lucky they trust me." Eros said with his hands in his pockets.

"My man!" We bumped elbows like a couple of bros and kept on walking, making our way to Lady Venus's throne room! Y'know, this looks to be the start of a beautiful….. whatever this is. Hey, y'know what it's also time for? MY 2nd favorite running gag in the show! Over to you Lady Venus!

 **Venus's Perspective**

I swear more and more, day by day, it's the same old same old. Nothing changes with my day to day operations, sitting ever so non-chalantly on this throne of mine. But at the same time, there's one thing that never gets boring, my lovely assistant.

"Kamadeva!" I call upon her, and she enters and bows to me. Whenever she bows her enormous breasts constantly hang, I'm beginning to think she's doing that on purpose. "Yes my lady Venus?" She asks me while coming back up.

"I must ask you where are my strawberries? I ordered them an hour ago whilst waiting for my two favorite love fairies." I order a delectable plate of strawberries to keep me satisfied while I was waiting. I was quite famished and admittedly I didn't like waiting, so now I'm ordering them outright. I am a goddess, and a goddess certainly does not deserve to wait.

"Y-Yes Lady Venus! I'm sorry for the wait." There they are. She comes up to me with a plate of strawberries for me, so naturally the most sensible thing to would be to take the strawberries and eat them… you should know how this works by now.

"Uhhhh… Kamadeva. Before you leave I must tell you something." She turned back to me with a rather nervous look on her face. "Y-Yes…. My lady?" My goodness she's sweating bullets. She's acting as if I was going to do something I cannot mention without causing a stir. I'm not like that if you're wondering, I might sexually tease her, but I would never stoop so low. Something of suc ha low caliber is unbecoming of a goddess.

"I am quite famished and completely out of energy to truly feed myself…. Would you please come and feed me the strawberries? Please?" I ask of her while leaning over the arm chairs of my throne. Just to titillate her more I show lots of skin via my legs and cleavage. This made her as red as the strawberries themselves, so red that steam even came out of her ears.

"Y-Yes Lady Venus! O-Of course!" Mhmhmhmhm! She's so adorable.

She made her way too me after I leaned up and crossed my legs. After crossing my legs Kamadeva picked up one of the strawberries and told me to open my mouth…. "Open wide…. Lady Venus." She said to me. So I did as I was asked…. But not without a little fun on the side.

"Hold it Kamadeva….. like this…..Mmmmmmmm…." I circled the strawberry all around my lips and made moaning sounds while slowly shoving it inside my mouth, biting all the way down on it and sucking on Kamadeva's fingers a little. There was even a trickle of spit left on her fingers, but only a very small amount.

"Mmmmm… thank you Kami, that was… delicious." I then deviously licked my lips. And this made her so flustered, so nervous, and left her so incredibly hot and bothered that she…. Fell over? My goodness. I didn't mean to make her faint. I was just playing with her.

"MMMMMMGGHGHGHMMMM….." She's quivering with nervousness on the floor. I don't know if this is a good thing of a bad thing? Maybe I should stop it before she loses her mind.

"Hey Lady Venus! We're here!" OH right on time! There are my two favorite love fairies. "Did we miss anything?" Eros said while entering my throne room with Kyu in his company.

"Nope! Nothing at all! I'll be leaving now, BYE LADY VENUS!" Kamadeva made a mad dash out of there so quickly she nearly knocked Eros over. Even Kyu was quite surprised by the speed in which she left the room.

"…..She's totally got the hots for ya' Lady Venus, I'm tellin' ya'." Kyu assumes. Oh pshaw. I'm sure she's just nervous around my presence. Naturally I would expect such things, I am a goddess after all. But… I truly didn't know if she really liked the sexual games I played with her or not. Hmmm…. Maybe those questions will be answered later on? Or…..more than like this'll just remain a running gag.

 **Kyu's Perspective**

Don't give the shippers more ammo Lady Venus, you know if this series becomes the bees knees people are gonna abuse that to hell and start shipping like crack addicts. Anyways, me & Eros had finally arrived at Lady Venus's domain.

"Well Kyu, I'll look into that later. But for now I'm glad the two of you are here. I assume you've gotten along for the most part?" She asked us, my lady, you have NO idea.

"Oh we "Got Along" alright. Huh? Huh?" Eros elbowed me softly and gave me the classic "Wink Wink Nudge Nudge" sign. "Hell yeah!" We then High-Fived each other and looked at Lady Venus. "Well that's great news Kyu & Eros, it seems you two make an excellent team, which is why I called the both of you here for this next assignment." Venus then reached up and pulled on a string that was… perched above us on the roof? When did that get there?

"WHOA!" OW! Shit! Next thing I heard was the ringing of a giant ass bell! That shit hurts my fucking ears lady venus, goddamn! Eros was covering his ears as well. "Sorry about that Kyu, but this is important! It conceals the details for your next assignment!" She pulled the string again and the bell rang even louder, when did that fucking bell even get there?! It must've always been on top of Lady Venus's castle, I guess I just never noticed it.

But from that bell tower, down through the crystal mural on Lady Venus's ceiling came a yellow bell token that was created via magic. Lady Venus held it in her hands and showed it to both of us. "Kyu…. Eros…. What do you think your clients feel when they fall in love?" She asked me & Eros.

"I dunno….. Hot & Heavy? Lovestruck & Lucky? Young & Sexy? What?" I asked her.

"No Kyu…. Though those do seem plausible, I was referring to what they feel about their partner. When you are with someone you truly enjoy being around…. You cannot feel anything else except…. Joy. Joy is the sunny feeing we get whenever we are truly happy, in whatever circumstance we're in." OH! That makes sense.

"Oh, kinda like how Gangnam Style was when he officially got in a relationship with Aiko!"

"That's right. Today you'll learn how it feels to feel…. Joy. Look inside and peer into your next assignment." We both take a look deep inside the bell-shaped orb, and we see this… weird Indonesian looking guy. He's got glasses on, a Persian haircut, a green shirt with indian designs on it, kinda looks like one of those bad comedians you see at the comedy club that try too hard? Yeah that guy.

"Who is that?" Eros asks Lady Venus.

"His name is Yamal Rajhad, and…. He's not exactly the most suave don jon out there. But his joy is overflowing, and his determination to succeed rivals that of your own Eros." Ahhh, so he's ambitious huh? I personally don't think there could be anyone more ambitious than Eros, but that's just me.

"Oh really? Well what do you want us to do Lady Venus?" Eros asked our goddess.

"I want both of you to pair him up with a potential suitor, just like last time, but make sure you learn something from him. You might find that the reason why I'm doing this isn't what you expected. Kyu, YOU find Yamal, and Eros, find Yamal a girl that he can vibe with on the same level. If the sparks fly, then you two wil have completed your mission." So much for turning men in to stud-muffins for the ladies. Now it's literally all about love? Ugh…. Well at least Love isnt' as bad as I thought it was.

"Yes Lady Venus! We're on the case!" Eros said while saluting our goddess. Come on dude, she's not a drill sergeant. God you're such a dork. But still….really fucking hot. Not gonna lie. I gotta say it's been a roller coaster ride these past few assignments! Every one is different from the last, and they've been teaching me different aspects about relationships I never even knew were there. I guess experience really is the best teacher. Have I mentioned that Dawnwood is like…. The SEXIEST TOWN EVER? Because it really fucking is. GOD I love this city!

 **Yamal's Persepctive**

Hello again my friends! It is I, Yamal Rajhad. Taking the reins of this story, and bringing you more comedic gold! And not silver, because silver is for 2nd raters. I prefer golden yellow, nothing but pure gold. Anyways, let me weave to you a tale of what I have been doing for the past few days my friends!

It was a beautiful night, the stars were aligned in the sky, and the setting was the Dawnwood Country Club. It was a place where the richest of 'de rich gathered to have a good time in the so-called "Fat Cat" district of Dawnwood. And before you even ask, NO there are no obese stray cats running around here! That is disgusting and ratchet.

You could hear the sound of laughter coming from the inside of the club, as an audience had formed inside the club's main showfloor and lounge. I was of course taking center stage! You wish to find out why my friends? Well just look and see for yourselves!

"Well, I mean look at all the people in this club, right? They call this the fat cat district, but where are all the fat dogs? I love me some fat dogs, I just can't get enough of them!" I said as I held 'de microphone in my hands. The audience laughed only a little at my joke about…. You know what female dogs are right?

"I mean there's a difference between fat cats, and fat dogs. Cats are much nicer than dogs, but dogs WOOF! They are mean, but totally way more attractive 'den cats! You could almost call them bitches! I mean dogs are a man's best friend, because *psssh* we obviously don't like cats am I right? What kind of self-respecting straight man likes cats?"

"Your jokes are weird!" Who said that?!

"What are you into? Bestiality or normal human beings?!" The audience burst into laughter after that, HEY! I'm the only one telling the jokes here!

"In fact, I know actual dogs who could tell better jokes than you!" The audience continued to erupt in laughter at his jokes…. *sigh* My friends this is just a day in the life for old Yamal Rajhad. You think you are telling a good joke, but it seems the audience was just being nice to you.

Oh I left the country club feeling rather dour, but I perked myself back up. I could not stay down for very long! "Well…. That is another comedy routine down the toilet. I guess I should try to keep writing. Comedy is quite hard, but at least I got that kind of slot in the first place. So there's that!" You must admit my friends, it's not every day you get to perform for a crowd of…. 200 people.

But even though the crowd did not laugh that much at MY jokes, I cannot guarantee that I won't stop perfecting my technique! I just need to keep writing…. Hmmmm…. Or maybe I need some kind of new inspiration! I don't know, but maybe one of these days a new form of inspiration will come from out of nowhere. I mean it's not like inspiration is going to come out of the sky and just hit you on the head! Hahahahah! Come on now my friends, what are the odds?

 ***LOOOOOOOK OOOOOOOOUT!*** Oh my dear Allah…..

"BBBLLAAGAGAGAHHHRRGGPPHHH!" OW! Something literally came from the sky and hit me on the head! What in the hell?!

"OOOOOF! What in the world was that?!" I ask while getting up and rubbing my head! Whatever hit me ruined my haircut! You know how much I had to pay for that?! $220!

"Sorry bro, I kinda came in on short notice, you ok?" A girly sounding voice said to me as she helped me up.

"Hey, what is the big idea missy?! Who gave you permission to come from the sky and- *le gasp*" Pink lighting all around me, flashes of beautiful circles of all colors, a glimmering shine radiating off of the woman in front of me….. MY ALLAH! I think I've made a discovery my friends!

"…..Are you an angel?"

"REALLY?" What? She looks like one.

 _ **That's it for now "My Friends". Get used to that because he says it A LOT. Tune in next week for the next chapter! Bye! ;3**_


	35. Meeting the Yoga Teacher, Beli Lapran!

_**Time for another episode of Huniepop – A Romantic Comedy Anime! But your probably wondering how Kyu fell out of the sky and onto Yamal from the last chapter…. Well she'll tell you! Remember to leave reviews and comments on how I did, next chapter comes out tomorrow!**_

 **Kyu's Perspective**

So, last time I fell from the sky like, out of NOWHERE. I know it seems kind of weird and random, especially since I have… *clears throat* WINGS. But hear me out, it's actually a really funny story! So me & my main broski Eros were walking through the courtyard near Lady Venus's castle, examining our target, A Mr. Yamal Rajhad.

"That's him? Do you see what he's wearing?! Shit I wouldn't be caught dead in that." He had kind of a weird sense of style, like the dude looked as if he was dressed for a trip to Hawaii. On top of that his hair has like WAY too much gel, you'd swear you could slide on the shit if you tried.

"Aw come on Kyu, Indonesian people are rich in culture and have their own distinct fashion. They're just like us, only they seem to love the color gold for some reason." Yeah I noticed! Yamal's outfit was draped in golden outlines…. Ok I'll be honest that's a pretty cool feature, makes him look like royalty almost. This is why we love fairies can't have nice things, we need more gold! Ya' girl Kyu might have to go pirating after this assignment is over! I needs me da' booty! Can't have enough booty! … I bet you can't guess which one I'm talking about can you? *smile smile*

"That sounds like a stereotype." I told him like the little smartass I am.

"You're a stereotype." He fired back at me with a smirk.

"Oh shut the hell up! Hmhmhm!" I playfully pushed him and we got back on track.

" So how are we going to find him? Or rather how are we going to get back down to earth?" He asked me.

"Well… we could just hyper jump our way there. That's always fun! Travelling through space at hyper speed, it almost feels like a roller coaster!" you know that feeling you get when your stomach tickles as you drop down deep from a massive lift hill on a roller coaster? That's what hyper space travel feels like for us love fairies. Feel the G's man!

Eros didn't really seem too keen on the idea though…. Considering he was covering his mouth and his face had turned green. What the fuck? "Uhhhhhh….. is there another way?" WHAAAAT?! Come on dude please don't tell me your one of "Those" types?

"What? Why?! That's the fun way! Nothin' like a little adrenaline to get you pumped!" I told him, clearly pumped about traveling to our next victim.

"Well…. I gotta confess Kyu… I get queasy easily." I felt my brain pop like a balloon that let out all of the air to signal the sound of a fart. That is such a letdown. Oh well, guess he can't be perfect.

"Aw whaaaaat? Dude your breakin' my ba- ….I'm not going to finish that sentence. Anyways, fine you can go down the rainbow bridge. If you're not blowin' up chunks on the way there, I'll see ya' when I get down there!" I said to him.

Eros is cool and all, like one of THE coolest male love fairies I've ever met, but seriously? …Wait…. What's he doing? "Well then I should say the same to you!" He's picking me up bridal style!

"Hey what're you doing?! I'm not ready for this kind of commitment! We're just fuck buddies not newlyweds!" Dear god help me if I get married. Then I'll have to have….. *gasp* KIDS… *shudders with fright*.

"I'm not trying to marry you Kyu. I'm gonna take you for a ride."

"Take me for a ride?! What the hell are you talking about Eros?"

"Ready?! One…."

"No wait…"

"Two….."

"GODDAMNIT EROS I SWEAR TO GOD I'M WHOOPING YOUR ASS WHEN I GET DOWN THERE!" I said as I shook my arms back and forth cartoonishly.

"THREE!" He basically tossed me and I went through the pink clouds, causing me to plummet down into space! "BYE KYYUUUUUU!"

"FUUUUUUCCCKKKK YOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" *sigh* I swear he can be such a loveable dick sometimes. I'd still fuck his brains out though….. So anyways I'm flying through space right?

"Well…. If I'm gonna jump through the stratosphere I might as well make the best of it….. WHEEEEEEE!" Here comes the crazy part, I plummet towards the milky way with intense speed, like a meteor! Breaking through the stratosphere I manage to use my magic wings to slow myself down so…. Y'know…. I don't end up like that fake-ass midget Icarus kid after he burns his wings. What's his name? Pat….or somethin' I dunno.

I swerve past several meteors, use my wings to make my way through an asteroid belt, and almost got hit by one! I ducked so that it wouldn't hit my adorable face. "*phew* That was too close. D'OGH!" OW! Fuck something hit me….. Hmmh… I touch the surface of the thing that hit me…. And it feels like…glass? Really, REALLY fucking hard ass glass, like harder than a teenage mutant ninja turtle android's dick coated in chrome titanium!

"HEY Watch where your drivin' you stupid bit-" I shut my mouth for a second….I ran into a spaceship it appears. The spaceship wasn't huge, but the pair of boobies that belong to the sexy alien driver of the spaceship were! They were like two round, beautiful, blue pearls staring me in the face! Those massive mammies belonged to a sexy blue alien girl with silver colored hair, horns, a white dress with weird looking buttons that look like eyes, and blue boots and gloves. I swear it felt like those buttons were staring at me….

The alien blinked at me and looked pretty weirded out that I hit its windshield, but I'll be damned if I didn't get a piece of that action! So I decided to work my magic like the sexy little love fairy I am…

"Hey, 's goin' on? Name's Kyu. How you doin' gurl?" I tell her with a flirtatious smile on my face. "Ugh…." What?! Did she just say UGH?! Wait…. Why is she pressing buttons? "OW! AAAAAHHH!" She just wiped me off like a damn fly! UGH indeed!

Now I'm plummeting straight into earth's atmosphere, gathering speed! Altitude! It's out of control! Houston I think I have a problem because I'm ABOUT TO CRA- Nah I'm just fuckin' with you guys, you really think I would crash like that? Not even a love fairy can survive a horrible crash from the atmosphere! So I just used my magic to slow down my descent. Buuuuttttt I still ended up crashing, THAT brings us to the now.

"WHOO! That was close….. Now it's just a niiiice descent back into Dawnwood. Where is this "Yamal" guy again?" I ask myself while taking out my lusty, trusty huniebee. "Huh…..it says he's within range…..he's getting closer…Oh shit…." That's when I realized he was literally RIGHT below me!

 ***LOOOOOOOOOOK OOOOOOOUUUUUTTTTT!* BAM!** Right on his head! He looked up and saw me coming too. My ass landed right on top of him complete with cartoonish falling sound effects and everything.

"BBBLLGGAGARHGHGPH!" Ouch…. Trust me buddy that fall hurt my ass more than it hurt your ass….. literally.

"OOOF! What in the world was that?!" He asked me while getting on his knees and rubbing his head.

"Sorry bro, I kinda came on short notice, you ok?" I told him while wiping off my uniform.

"Hey what's the big idea missy?! Who gave you permission to come from the sky and land on my he-" Whoa whoa whoa Achmed the privileged jitterbug, slow down! Let a love fairy explain herself, damn!

Wait a second….. he's looking at me kinda strange….. like he's looking at something he's never seen before. What?! Have you NEVER seen a love fairy before in your entire life pal?! A goofy, Indonesian dude like you? Pffft, he has to have seen something like me in his life.

"….Are you an angel?" …..Never mind. I forgot how ignorant humans can be.

"REALLY?" I said with a beat of sweat dropping down the side of my head awkwardly.

 **Yamal's Perspective**

By the great, golden grace of the almighty Allah…. It IS an angel! I mean…. What? She looks like one. She has wings, bright pink hair, green eyes, and such a wonderfully colorful outfit! Her radiance gleams with the brightness of a rainbow!

I blink twice to get a second take of the beauty that was in front of me, I try to reach out and see if it was real by touching her face. "Yeeeeaaahhh that's mah face….Go ahead and touch it….why not?" She seems a bit agitated…

So I pull on her cheeks to make sure she was definitely real! I mean, things like 'dis just don't pop out of the sky for no reason my friends! She must be a gift sent from up above! "STOP pulling my face!" She waved her arms around angrily and looked at me with a scathing annoyance. She WAS real!

"Oh my Allah…. You're real! What are you?! Are you actually an angel?"

"NO I'm not an angel, I' m a fairy. There's a difference. Angels are prudes. WE are the really fun mythical creatures." She said to me. What does she mean angels are prudes?

"What does that mean?" I ask her without hesitation.

"Ohhh dude, angels are like, NO fun. They have to honor some kind of code called the "seven heavenly virtues" Or some bullshit like that. No one wants to be tied down like that, come on!" *le gasp* How dare you!

"Those virtues are in place for a reason! They govern all spiritual life on earth." Even though admittedly I'm not much of a uhhhh… "Spiritual" person per se, I know how religion works. I came up through religion in Indonesia!

"Yeah, and they suck. I say go against the rules, but too each his own!" The fairy got up on her feet and offered her hand to help me up as well. Of course I took it and made my way up.

"Anyways, you're probably wondering why I decided to drop in? Well my name is Kyu! And I'm as I've already stated, a love fairy." Oh! I know who she is now…. But I thought….hmmm … .something seems odd. Very odd.

"Wait, does that make you cupid? I thought cupid would have a penis?" That earned me a sharp ***BONK*** on the head and a big red lump… My Allah this fairy had an arm on her. That really hurt!

"NO I AM NOT CUPID! I'M NOT AN ANGEL YOU DOOFUS!"

My eyes were spiraling, like two swirling portals to foreign worlds of pain and comedic confusion…. "Owwwww…. Did you have to hit me on the head?"

"Your right I'm sorry. Anyways, I'm actually REALLY glad that I found you. Saves me the trouble of going through the normal spiel to track ya' down! I'm here to make you into one hell of a stud…." She says to me.

"Wait what? You plan to get me married?!" Oh my goodness! This is great! A joyous day my friends! Allah has sent me an angel to help me find my one true love! WHAT JOY SHALL BE HAD!

"….Uhhhhhh, no. I'm here to help you get all the free fish you can eat at an all poon buffet!" Wait now we're talking about food?

"Huh? What do you mean Ms. Kyu?"

"DUH! I'm talkin' about vaginas maaaaan!" She then wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pointed to me. "I'm here, to make YOU a massive sexpot! Ladies are gonna be linin' up for ya' once I'm done with you. And from the looks of it…. Hehehe…. We're gonna have to put in a lot of work." What?! Are you hearing this my friends? She's talking about courting multiple women! Not just one. What kind of "Love Fairy" thinks this way?! It is insanity my friends! INSANITY!

"Ehhhhh… thanks but no thanks, Bye!" I then slip out of her grasp and then go on home.

"Huh?! HEY! Wait up!" Oh great Allah she's following me….

"What do you mean no thanks?! I thought all guys liked getting down with the lovely ladies of Dawnwood?" She told me while following my walk.

"Yes well, I'm not really into women like that. Sorry." I told her deliberately.

"Oh….I see….." She then just shrugged and said… "Whatever… I guess my work is all for naught. If your into getting pounded in the poopshoot just like the ladies then there's nothin' I can do for ya', later." WAIT WHAT?! EW! No! What is wrong with this woman?!

"WHAT?! No no no! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Hahahaha, I'm just messin' with ya' dude. No but seriously, what DO you mean?" She asked me.

"I MEAN I am not into sleeping with a bunch of women like some kind of… playboy! I wish to have one, dignified, solid, beautiful woman. Do I look like some kind of indian Hugh Heffner to you?!" I say with my hands on my hips.

"*ppppsssssssttttt….** Weeeeeeeelllll….." OH MY ALLAH! Come on!

"That's not funny!" I say with an aggressive red mark on the side of my head, I think that was a vein popping out. This love fairy is too much of a jokester! Very mad angry anime face for you!

"Alright, alright alright! You're in luck. If that's not what your into, I DO charge for my "Love" services. So maybe we can find someone that's your type. If not, we'll just turn you into the Indonesian hugh hefner! And I'll do it free of charge! Deal?" Now she's talking sense! And actually doing her job, it confused me immensely as to what her goal with me was for a second or two.

"Yes! You very much have a deal Ms. Kyu!" She holds out her hand, and I shake it with me own hand to seal the deal. "Oh, and seriously dude, please don't call me 'Ms. Kyu'. Just call me Kyu! It sounds sweeter. Plus, you being so formal just feels…. Weird. Stop being weird." Hey! That is not me being weird!

"Eh… right. Well then, how much do you charge for payment? I might not be an Indonesian Hugh Hefner, but I am very wealthy! So whatever you charge I can very much pay it…. Well as long as the ranges don't go past six figures." I wasn't THAT rich. I am not a comedian who is on the level of Dave Chappelle or Katt Williams yet!

"Oh that's EASY. Nothing at all. I don't accept money. If you wanna pay me…. You gotta gimme dat dick boi!" WHAAAAAT?! She is such a dirty fairy! If it wasn't clear she's not an angel it certainly is clear now! She's so…. Promiscuous! She's making this perverted, devious face at me as if she was going to molest me or something, looming over me with a slightly terrifying presence! Her hands were making a perverted grabby motion, and even her way of speaking gave me chills!

"Eh, can we wait on that please?! I have to get to know you first!"

"Why does that matter? We can do that AFTER we get down in the bedsheets." Oh my allah….

"Please, please I don't feel comfortable doing this right now! I promise I will uh…. *clears throat* PAY you when your services are complete!" Hopefully that will cause her to back off a bit.

"Awwww man. You're no fun." She said while pouting a bit and placing her hands on her hips. I will admit she had quite the ample posterior. Her hips were very wide, despite the fact that she was a very petite little love fairy.

"Fine, I'll collect "Payment" when we're done. Besides it's not like I can force you to do it. We'd have a serious sexual harassment problem on our hands and people would be bitching about it to no end. And NO ONE wants that." What is she talking about?

"Uhhhhhh….. very well! So shall we get started?"

"Oh yeah! But first, there's something I wanna introduce you too. A patented, super-advanced piece of technology that is your ticket to finding that one girl that'll make you whole!" Oooh, sounds exciting!

"Ah yes, I love new technology! Let's see it Kyu!"

"That's the spirit my man! Alright here it is, the Huniebee 4.0!" She brought out a tiny little smartphone that was colored pink, and then made another one appear out of thin air!

"How did you do that?! Are you magic?!" I exclaimed.

"Uh… DUH! I'm a fairy remember? God you're such a dork. It's kind of cute though." Hey1 I am not a dork! I'm a comedian!

"Whatever, anyways what is this strange device?" I ask her.

"The Huniebee 4.0 is a special device designed for any player on the go. It can track the locations of the girls you meet, download information on them, and even find out what kind of traits they might like in a guy! You have to make physical contact with the girl, and then with the huniebee in order to accomplish this though. It can even call other people's numbers from anywhere in the world! It's amazing." That sounds …..really disturbing.

"So… basically a stalking machine?" Because that's what it sounds like.

"Eheheheh…. In a way. But it'll be really useful, I promise!" You had better! I am not giving up my virtues to you if all I end up with is a slap in the face from another woman!

"*sigh* Alright then." So I take the huniebee, and stuff it into my pocket. It surprisingly fits rather well there. No worries at all.

"Alright, grab your shit we're goin' girl hunting right now!" Wait, right now?! But it's the middle of the night!

"Kyu, I am not a coyote! Howling to the moon for girls at night is not my M.O. I need my beauty sleep!" A man of joy and success must look his best! Hey, that rhymed!

"Seriously?! *sigh* Fiiiiiiiiiiine. I guess we'll try again tomorrow, but for the sake of saving time, we'll be right back after this commercial break! … that probably won't happen." Again…. WHAT is she talking about?! Please, my friends, HELP ME UNDERSTAND THIS FAIRY!

 **Beli's Perspective**

It is a very nice day on the beach, the waves are washing up the sand with lovely blue saltwater, and the sun is shining down. I love days like this, where you could come in and take in the glory of the beautiful tropical air. It makes me feel alive…. But you know what doesn't exactly make me feel alive? Looking…. Skimpy.

"Are you serious?!" I hope you are not confused? Let me clarify what is going on. I came to Turtle Bay Beach with my friend Jessie Maye, who is rather open about her sexuality. More open than I am, and…. She has this really, really skimpy looking bikini for me to try on in her hands.

"Oh come ooooon. Just try it on! It's going to look so cute."

"Try what on? There's nothing here!" I can't say I'd look the best in this bikini she's suggesting to me. I mean, I really appreciate what she's trying to do but, I just can't put myself out there like that. Especially not in something so…revealing.

"Come on! I saw it an immediately thought of you. You're going to love it, I promise." Oh my goodness… I guess I can't really deny it. If she really wants to see me try it on, fine. But I cannot really say I'll enjoy it.

"Oh my….ugggghh….alright. Just…. make sure nobody else is around." I am not going to be caught dead in something like this. Jessie looked around the area to make sure no one else was watching me, and then gave me the ok.

"Yeah sure, the coast is clear. You're good." And so… I went into the bathroom to try on the bikini…. My god it looks so embarrassing! I mean… just look at it. Not only does it highlight my rather…. pudgy tummy…. It's basically just yellow strings with some padding over my naughty bits. On the breastplates it says "With Love". And to make things worse, there's a cannabis leaf in the middle of the "O" in love. Now I'm appropriating drug use…. *sigh* The things I do for love…..

"Jess, I can't wear this!" I apologize, I really do, but I just can't! It's too much. What would you do if your friend asked you to go out in something like this?

"What are you talking about? You look cute!" I don't know what part of this she thinks is cute.

"Cute?!" No really, WHAT part of this is cute to her? I guess it is because she's so sexually active. I am aware of her uh…. *clears throat* "Career" as an actress. Though I promised myself I would not judge her for it. That would just be wrong of me…

"Ohhhh, stop. There's nothing wrong with a little skin. You can't keep all that boob to yourself hun, it's not fair to the rest of the world." That's the problem, I don't want the rest of the world to see me like this! They might think I'm some….kind of…. Some kind of…. Hussy or something!

"The world will be just fine without my…..boobs." That is such a strange term to use to describe a woman's breasts. I mean…. Why can't we just call them breasts?

"Yeah well, I won't. Besides, it wasn't cheap. So, you're stuck with it. Now come on, let's go!" That's enough. I'm sorry Jess, but I have to put my proverbal foot down right here, right now.

"I am NOT going anywhere in this! …..I'm sorry Jess, I'm changing back."

"UGGGGHH…. You're impossible." I hate to disappoint my friend, but I just can't wear this thing! This isn't who I am. I must change back, I'd prefer to wear something a little more comfortable like a one piece bathing suit. I understand this isn't what you were expecting from me….

 _Uhhhhh…. No you don't. This is EXACTLY what they were expecting from you._

But, I'd like to think of myself as more than just a pretty face and a nice body. You understand of course, Yes? I'm glad if you do. Oh! I almost forgot, I have to of course introduce myself. My name is Beli, Beli Lapran. I hope you're having a wonderful day. Hmhmhm.

 **Yamal's Perspective**

And so it begins again! Hello my friends! Today we begin my quest to find my one true love!

 _I'm more interested in getting him laid, but whatever floats your boat._

Kyu set me up with many different places, all probable locales to gain a proper date. But I needed to keep up with my daily routine, and today was the weekend. So I chose to head to the beach! On Turtle Bay Beach, the sultry sands, crystal clear waters, gorgeous palm trees, and of course, LOVELY women in bikinis abound deliciously! IT is truly a paradise.

"Alright my man, you ready for this?!" Yes I am! I've been ready.

"Indeed Kyu! With the 2 of us, our chances of finding a date are UNLIMITED!" Hahahah. Hahah…..It's a reference.

"Yessiree!" Kyu fist pumped her arms and gripped her fists in excitement. I looked at her and snickered a little. She took notice and wondered why….

"Uh…somethin' funny dude?" I just made a joke! What, did she not get my joke?

"You…you didn't catch me ref- Anyways! Never mind. Let us begin our conquest of love then, shall we?" I told her.

"Oh my god we really have to work on your comedy routine. Your jokes are as bad as dad jokes. And Dad jokes are the WORST types of jokes!" Sheesh, she didn't have to be that harsh.

"Hey that's not true! I can be very funny when I want to be!" I said while pointing to myself.

"Well, at least you're confident. Let's put that confidence to good use! Go get 'em!" OW! She smacked me on the butt! Is there truly no low this love fairy will stoop too?!

Either way, I made my way onto the beach and examined the area, there were many gorgeous women, but none of them truly "enticed" me. In order for someone like myself to court a woman, I have to feel something for her upon meeting her. I cannot just go up to any random woman and say "Hey there, you are very beautiful! Would you please date me and explode with laughter from my corny jokes?" That sounds like something Kyu would say.

"Ai ai ai…. Where is a girl that I could truly get invested in…. one that really catches my eye….." I said to myself. It also doesn't help that most of these girls looked so skinny. Like they were practically tiny little munchkins!

 _Only you would use a word like "Munchkins"._ _I'm REALLY gonna have to help this guy aren't I?_

I don't know about you my friends, but I prefer a girl with a little meat on her bones, something I can touch, grab, caress and squeeze with all of my love and care. So now I must find that one woman who… doesn't look like they haven't had a turkey sandwich in a while. *le gasp* Wait…..

The choirs…..I can hear them singing….. my eyes panned over to the left of beach….. Amidst the white sand I could see her! The light of the sun had radiated into a golden, holy light that shined down upon her graceful visage from the heavens! She had skin that was colored similarly to mine, and her hands were coiled in-between her mid-section and her belly. She looked so sweet, so gorgeous, and so innocent…. That it was quite strange how she was wearing such a revealing bikini.

She had fuchsia colored eyes and her black hair was cut short….. I must tell you my friends, she was the most beautiful woman I ever had laid eyes on. So I simply basked in the glory of her beauty while the Hallelujah choir went off in my head. My puppy dog eyes then switched to hearts, indicating that It was love at first sight! I did it! I found my ONE, TRUE-

"Enjoying the view?" Kyu came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders! "AH! Kyu! I mean…. No! I was not….staring at her!"

 _Yeah you were, you stupid pervert! I saw ya', hahahahah._

She startled me, but didn't startle me enough for the woman to take notice. But, I turned back around to her, oh no! She's turning around and walking away! "Oh shit, she's walking away! She must be changing out of that bikini. Quick now's your chance! Before she has time to walk away, just… say something ANYTHING!" She quickly pushed me towards the woman! Oh my! I'm stumbling all over the place!

"Whoaoaoaaaah! K-Kyu!" I manage to stumble my way over to the woman in the yellow bikini and eventually end up falling face first into the sand. Thanks for the solid introduction Kyu, you really helped to make a GREAT first impression.

"Oh my!" The woman turned around and saw that I was on the ground, grumbling about the sand that was in my face. "Are you alright?!" She said to me. She then helped me up and I got on my feet, wiping all of the sand that was on my face off.

"I am very sorry, I was uhhhh…. thrusted towards you by a friend of mine. Are you ok?" I told her.

"Uhm… yes. You didn't really knock me down, so I guess I'm fine. Thank you!" She then politely waved to me and turned around again.

"Oh B-but wait! Uhhhh…. If I don't stop you now I'm going to regret it forever!" She DID say, "Say anything!".

"What?! Ohhhh…geez, Yes. Hi uh….Ohhh my god I'm so embarrassed right now…" She was visibly blushing, her cheeks were so red you'd confused them for two freshly picked, ripe, smoothly shined tomatoes that were smoother than a baby's butt.

"I'm sorry, my friend made me put this stupid thing on… One second, lemme go change!" NO! By the might of Allah, please don't go change! She seems a bit more reserved, and was obviously embarrassed about that bikini though…. Maybe If I tone things down a little to make it less awkward?

"Your friend has good taste, that bikini seems to be destined for you." DING DING DING! I think I have made the right choice my friends!

"Really? You think so? …. Well….. I don't know. It's a little revealing….. Don't you think?" Well yes…. I'd rather you wear something that is a little LESS revealing, but it's not like she looks bad with it on. In fact, she looks quite mesmerizing!

"I don't want people to think I'm… "like that", you know?" Oh thank Allah. She's much more reserved and relaxed than most girls in this town. I need a change of pace from Kyu's deliberately crazy antics.

"Like what? Adorable? Too late. If you've got it, you really should flaunt it. There's nothing wrong with feeling proud of being beautiful." A little romantic gesture to make her feel at ease.

"Wow… that's very sweet. Well….I guess it's okay. I mean…. If you are saying you…. Like it?" Oh yes, YES! Definitely.

"Of course I like it. And it is a pleasure to meet such a woman of your caliber! Please forgive my uh…. Fall from earlier ma'am. My name is Yamal Rajhad!" I bow before her as a greeting of courtship. "It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Oh…. Well it's very nice to meet you as well! Thank you so much. Oh! And…. The person INSIDE of the bikini you're talking too… her name is Beli. *giggles*" She giggled! I guess that means only one thing my friends….. this is fate! HAHAHAH! Praise Allah! I have inserted myself into this woman's consciousness, now I must keep myself there! I shall do so by keeping her happy and joyful with my comedic genius!

 _….Oh dear god we REALLY have a lot of work to do. First off, I have to talk to Yamal about his "Comedy Routine". Second of all, he needs to chill. This might actually be WAY FUCKING HARDER than I thought folks. So join us next time! ;)_


	36. Chakras, Cheeseburgers, and Corny Jokes

_**I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner you guys! I got severely side-tracked last week due to being in the studio a lot (I'm working on alternate musical projects and preparing to go back to school later in September) but I will be uploading as much as I can!**_

 _ **This chapter is a little short, but it's also really funny, and it was fun to write! This series always is, so enjoy!**_

 **Kyu's Perspective**

Oh god I might be dealing with an unshakeable rock of absolute lameness. I mean, look at him! He fell over on the ground like a total dork. His face is probably dryer than Gwyneth Paltrow's pussy, and he looks thirstier than the Kool-Aid man. You guys remember him right?

I'm beginning to think this was a mistake…. But wait a minute…. WAIT a minute! He's getting back up, he's talking to the girl, and he's getting her attention…. He's doing it.. He's DOING IT! Yes! I can't believe it. Maybe I was wrong for once, I mean I know how intelligent I am when it comes to human emotions, but maybe I was completely wrong this time! Maybe he might actually have a chance with this girl. The girl in the yellow bikini though…. MMM MM! Scrumptious! Purple passion was right; she shouldn't keep those two chocolate balls of delight to herself. That bikini looks so tight on her I think I might see me some nip! And… is that a cannabis leaf on her left boob? ….. Boobies AND Ganja? AWESOME.

But wait…. Hmmmm something feels weird. Like I've forgotten something, something I should've told Yamal about Beli…. Hmmmm… OH SHIT! That's right! I forgot to tell him in order to download her personal information he has to touch her! I quickly run over to Yamal to get his attention and tapped him on the shoulders while he was talking to that Beli chick. I'm sorry I have to be rude buddy, but this is for your own good!

"Yamal!" I call out to him. "YAAAAHHHH! SWEET ALLAH!" He almost jumped out of his skin, it was kinda hilarious how jumpy he was. He fell over on the sand and left little Ms. Beli Dancer confused as all hell. "Yamal, what's wrong? Did something scare you?" Beli asked him while he was on the ground.

I stoop down on my knees and tell Yamal what I forgot to tell him earlier. "I forgot to tell you something, you need to make physical contact with Beli in order to get her personal info! Now's the perfect time." I whisper to him. If he's on the ground, Beli can help him up. Am I good, or what? *WOOP WOOP*.

"What happened?" Beli asked him while he looked up at her from the ground. Her huge boobs were hanging right over his face, and he suffered a serious nosebleed looking up at them. The guy looked so fucking tense it was like he had seen a ghost! HAAAAAH! This is too adorable! I might bust a gut!

"Ahhhh- Ahhh… Nothing! Nothing at all!" Yamal said rather nervously.

"Your nose is bleeding….Are you okay?" Beli asked him while offering her hand up. Yamal couldn't help but look at those big puppies she's rockin'. I certainly would do MORE than just look. But Yamal is a "Gentleman" so he just takes Beli's hand and gets on his two feet. Physical Contact: Established! Mission complete! Where's my XP Points?!

"Ahhh thank you Ms. Beli! Uhhh….. please forgive my outbust- I MEAN Outburst!" Too easy. WAY too easy. Even for him.

Beli blushed at him, kinda confused at his words. "Uhm….excuse me?"

"Nothing, I was just apologizing for falling on my bosooms." OH MY GOD. STAHP.

"What….?" Beli said with a slightly weirded out whimper in her voice. Can this get anymore awkwardly adorable?

"I must go now Ms. Beli! Please! Forgive me for being such a ninnie! I will see you around! For now I must give you the ta-tas! Bye bye!" And he's off like an Olympic runner. God you'd think the dude would've seen some fucking BREASTS in his life, damn. Though I'll give him this…. That is legitimately the funniest shit I've ever seen him in.

"KYU! Kyu where are you?! Get out here you hair-raising harlot of harmonious hampering!" That was quite the Onomatopoeia.

"You rang, bro?" I said as I appeared right behind him out of nowhere because magic bitch.

"AAH! What was that all about?! You scared me half to death! I get very self-conscious about people behind me Kyu!" Oh my god he's such a nub.

"I was TELLING you something important! You had to make physical contact with Beli to download her information. Touch the Huniebee and watch what happens." He did exactly as I asked and it uplinked with his phone, downloading all of her information. Her birthday, her favorite kinds of food, and especially her specific trait!

"This is quite the strange little device Kyu… it knows everything about her! Well maybe not everything, but it seems to know quite a lot! …. For example…. she likes fish n' chips with pizza burgers and milkshakes?" That doesn't sound right. How could such a slim cutie pie like her with only a slightly pudgy belly be into all those kinds of foods? I mean, those sound like foods that your fat ass grandpa would eat!

"Weird. But now that you know, I want you to pay attention to something for a second. Look at this." I pointed straight to her preferred trait, OOH this is a new one. "Her preferred trait seems to be romance. She does NOT like sexuality, so maybe it's actually a good thing that you're such a nub. But at some point, you gotta' be able to smash that ass my super smash brother. So we've got A LOT of work to do before you're ready to go out with Beli-Belly." That'll be my personal nickname for her now. Beli-Belly. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?

"Smash?! Why would I want to smash her?! Are you mad Kyu?!" What do you mean?! OF COURSE you should smash the girl your into! Why wouldn't you?!

"What are you talking about?! I would think that at some point you'd want to have sex with her, right?!" ….Wait….. oh dear god please don't tell me he….

"… OHHHHHH You meant intercourse. I see." That's it. This guy is a total spaz. You know those little anger vein marks that pop on anime characters heads? Yeah one of those things is on my side forehead right now. ***BAM*** I bonked him on the head and left him on the ground like the moron that he is.

"Let's go home….. YOU need a lesson. BAD." I said as I dragged him back to his place. "Eggghhh why does it look like the room is spinning? Eheheheh….." Oh boy. You see what I'm dealing with here folks? It's not all bad though! His dorkiness might pay off in the end. Plus, the guy is pretty good at making a fool out of himself and Beli seems way too fucking nice just to write him off. So I can make this work. After all, I made a clueless, wimpy nerd an absolute stud by setting him up with a cheerleader. If a love fairy of my caliber can pull that off, then just imagine the sparks that'll fly once I set these two up with each other! ….Oh god I really am turning into Cupid, aren't I? Rule 43 anyone?

Now we arrive back at his apartment, and I gotta say it's pretty high-rise! He lives in the south side of the fat cat district of Dawnwood in a tower building with his own apartment. He's got a high view of the buildings down below and everything! His apartment is filled with a lot of religious stuff, cloths on the walls with weird markings, I think Muslim language…. lettering. I don't know what it's called, I'm not the best at religion ok. I said I was intelligent, I didn't say I know everything. He also had a lot of plants and ferns lying around, apparently he really likes plants and scented candles because WOW it smells really good in here. I can't lie, dude cleans up good.

So now we're sitting in two chairs facing each other and discussing our next moves, but first I had to teach him a few things about the ladies….. and be pretty straight up with him. Time for a dose of tough love. "Ok, Yamal we have to talk. Before we go for Beli, you REALLY need to learn a thing or two about women." I tell him straight up while folding my arms and legs.

"What does that mean? Do women not find my personality charming or likeable? Am I not fit for the job?! Because I train myself by running through the park for an hour 4 times a week and my cardio has kept me quite fi-"

"NO! I mean…. Ugggh. Look dude, you're a likeable guy. You're very cute, and I think you have…. SOME degree of charm. It's just …well…. You're kind of a total dork." I had to be honest. This caused him to tense up and turn white in disbelief, like he had been haunted by a ghost or something.

"WHAT?! How could you say such things Kyu?! Me? A total… d-…. DORK?!" Well judging by how much you're bouncing off the walls with over-reactions I'd say YEAH you're a major fucking dork.

"YES I said dork. We need to work on you a bit before you can officially court Beli." I said back to him.

"But Kyu I-" Oh no ya' don't! I'm in charge buddy! I clear my throat and interrupt him to get him to listen to me.

"*clears throat* WHO is the expert love fairy with super amazing magic here?"

"You are Kyu." He said while narrowing his eyes nervously as a beat of sweat drops down his forehead.

"And WHO is the love expert that has set up multiple people with their dream girls?"

"YOU are Kyu…." He said, sounding ….. Really defeated. Jesus.

"Yes, I am. So if you want to win a date with Beli, then listen to me. Otherwise, trust me, she won't really like you at the rate you're going. Hell, you already made things awkward talking about her tits at the beach, which honestly I don't blame you for those chocolate mammies are to DIE for, but that's not the crux of the problem here!" I kept saying to him.

"What the real problem is revolves around you acting so… goofy and weird. Not to mention not exactly having a good grasp on "Comedy". So as your personal love fairy, it is my duty to show you what exactly constitutes good comedy!" I say to him while standing up and putting my hand on my chest.

"And how are you going to do that?" Yamal said looking up at me from the low point in his slump. "By….taking the stage of course!" I snap my fingers and take the stage! Strap in ladies & gentlemen, because Kyu is about to rock your insides with extreme laughter! I'm gonna bust your guts, make you scream for more, and have you rolling on the floor! Your body won't be able to take what I've got packing! ….Ok I know ALL of that sounds wrong, but bear with me.

The next thing you see a poof of pink fairy dust and Yamal sitting in a comedy club with a bunch of other people looking up at the stage in front of them. The spotlights turned on, and a certain super cute pink-haired love fairy takes the stage, the crowd cheers me on as I adjust my bowtie while wearing a simple outfit. I had on a black jacket with a pink shirt inside as well as black jeans and white shoes, very simple, but OH so sexy.

"Heyyyyyy all you sexy people out there tonight let me see those ding-dongs & pink snowballs raised up high!" YUM. The crowd cheers me on as I prepare to make the audience laugh with my little comedy routine. This won't take long folks, but someone's gotta show Yamal how it's done.

"Thank you so much guys, Y'know I had a revelation the other day! Right now we're in an anime made by Japanese people, and I gotta confess something real quick….. Japanese people are the most perverted race of human beings on the planet!" The audience laughed, but Yamal just looked weirded out.

"It's true! We are kinda all perverts!" Oh my god is that Aiko?!

"Yeah, forget the French people, you think those fru-fru frenchies are the dirty ones? Two words peeps….. *clears throat* TENTACLE. HENTAI." The crowd just busts out laughing.

"The French don't have that shit! The people of American don't have that shit! Hell they don't even have that in Korea! And they practically need it more than we do!" The audience erupts in a massive uproar of laughter.

"Hentai in of itself is the weirdest shit ever. I mean… I masturbate to a lot of hentai obviously." Pause to let the crowd laugh at how ironic that is. "But, it's still fucking weird! Like I could literally have my panties down at my legs masturbating to some hentai and then when the man & woman, or woman & woman I don't judge, get straight down to it, this happens." You know when you're watching Hentai and the girl starts moaning and she sounds like a dying baby giraffe? Or maybe like Hinata Hyuga from Naruto trying to take a really hardcore piss on the toilet?

"EHHHHHH! MOTTE, MOTTE KIMOCHI!" I said mockingly as I humped the air. The audience was in stitches. I mean, I love hentai porn, but seriously you'd think they'd at least SOUND like they're enjoying it. It's so weird and it confuses my girl boner sometimes.

After that little stint I take a bow, the crowd cheers for me and I bid them farewell. "Thank you so much everyone you've been a wonderful audience! Good night!" I said while waving and snapping my fingers, breaking the illusion.

"See? THAT'S comedy. Try to do something like that, it would be so much funnier if you didn't resort to just… puns or something. If you make witty or ironic observations, maybe even throw in a little self-deprecating humor every now and again, you'll make people laugh!"

"But….. that wasn't really all that funny. It was mostly gross and over-sexualized." I plopped my face into the glass table in front of me. UGH… This guy is too much of a priss to get laid.

"OK fine! Then do something that isn't insanely sexualized, whatever! Now let's go through with our next move. You know what time it is right?" I say to him with my eyebrow raised.

"OH! No I do not! Let me go get my Versace watch!"

"NO! No you …..Tccchhhh I mean…. You don't… D'AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I'm losing my mind here folks… he's REALLY testing my patience. I swear I'm gonna bust a nut, and not in the good way.

"I MEAN it's time to check the Huniebee and focus on our friend… Beli. Can ya' do that for me?"

"Oh….OHH! Of course! Yes I can do that." God, if there is a god above us in heaven, kill me. Kill me right now. Strike me down with the holy thunder of zeus so that I don't have to deal with this spazoid anymore!

So, he pulls out his huniebee and checks Beli's information. "Right now…. It looks like she is at the fitness club!" OOH! This is perfect. She's probably teaching yoga right now. Time to boogie! "Alright, grab your shit we're goin' to the fitness club! You ever practice yoga?" I ask him while getting on two feet.

"All the time! It's how I manage to stay ever so flexible. Watch!" Wait, he's actually gonna show me?! OH god he's sitting down on the floor and contorting his bones into so many positions, it's almost like he's tying himself in knots or something like a pretzel. He's become pretzel legs! I'm sorry but how do you humans do that?! That shit is crazy. We love fairies have bones and organs like you humans do, but even with magic we can't do that shit! I'm SOOOOO Jell!

"See? I have become the pretzel man! Put some mustard on me."

"Don't make it gross. Now c'mon! We gotta go before her class ends! Let's rock!" With that being said, Yamal grabbed his best clothes, a few of which were white with gold trimmings, a pair of khaki pants, one of those weird ruby jewel things that Indian people put on their foreheads, never got those by the way, and this BIG ass hat!

Ok I know what it is, it's called a Turban. I'm not stupid. But HOLY SHIT is it big. I'm pretty sure it's bigger than his head. If only he'd let me see something else that's that big…. Hmmmmmmm. What? Don't look at me like that, he might be a spaz but he's still cute. Besides I want my payment! I'm not just doin' this for public service y'know! Public service ain't my thing! I wouldn't even work the corners for "public service"…God I have got to stop thinking about sex all the time.

 **Beli's Perspective**

"Alright everyone, just take a deep breath in…. let your thoughts flow freely within focusing them…. And instead focus on centering yourself…. Making sure to let the stress that you might be feeling wither away so as not to disrupt your chakra flow…." That's me; I'm starting the class at about 2 in the afternoon. It will most likely continue through 4 o clock.

"….And once you have centered yourself….. let us begin by going into Lotus Position." Lotus position is one of the most basic poses in yoga, it's very simple. It's like the meditative position, except you cross your legs upwards. Yoga was always so calming for me, it truly helps to put my mind at ease. I am a person who naturally practices spirituality and stuff like that, so forgive me if I sound a little off sometimes with the terminology, hmhmhmh.

"So… now we shall meditate…. Remember to breathe easily…. Not too fast…. Not too slow…. Just breathe easily and let your chakra flow… try to find the balance in your chakra…..and then we will head into our first Asana." An Asana is one of the many Yoga positions that require a great degree of flexibility to perform. They might seem kind of hard, but they are actually fairly easy as long as you train yourself. I'm honestly not sure how I'm able to do it, let alone teach, considering my somewhat chubby build. But, by the great grace of Buddha, he has given me a gift. A gift I cherish every day.

I truly do love teaching Yoga though, it keeps me active and in tune with the spiritual nature of the world. Maybe that's why I'm not super fat, my flexibility and activity keeps me at least somewhat slim despite the fact that I'm chubbier than most girls. I consider that a blessing in disguise, but to some it would be right in front of my face. You'll find out my reasoning why a little later….

After we did our Asana poses, and there were quite a few of them, I decided to break the class for lunch time so that we could let them rest. I myself was quite hungry, so I had to break for a bit in order to let everyone else replenish their energy. "Ok class, we shall take a short 30-minute break and then we will pick things up again with our latest Asana, yes?" I asked everyone. They responded with a resounding "Yes!", which took me back a bit. I didn't expect everyone to respond so sharply!

The class dispersed for a while and I went into the outside lounge area to eat my lunch as well. You'd think I'd be a healthy eater, right? I'd have mostly vegetables and fruit, and healthy stuff on my mind right? Well…..

 _No, anyone whose played the actual game knows that you snack on fatty foods more than Peter Griffin munches on Nachos Bell Grande! …. Oh wait…. I'm getting an update….. Don't tell me to be quiet and stop breaking the fourth wall!_

Not really. I'm kind of a picky eater, but…. Now and then I get severe cravings for foods that add to my weight. Out of my lunch bag I take out some hummus, a few carrot sticks, maybe a Naked smoothie or two….

 _Heyyyyyyy I like the sound of that. Where can I get one? =w=_

And….. a nice cheeseburger with delectable tomato sauce, bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, the whole nine yards. This is severely unhealthy for me….I can't help myself though! I'm so weak….. but it's sooooooo good! I'm just….going to take a bite. Just one bite wouldn't hurt. It's not like I'm exactly hurting myself by doing this. I mean sure my lunch is a little unbalanced, but what's one pizza cheeseburger going to do to my body right? Plus it already has vegetables on it, so what's the worst that could happen?

 **Yamal's Perspective**

I have finally arrived! Hello again my friends, it is I Yamal Rajhad. Me & my love fairy accomplice have arrived at the fitness club, where the lovely Beli awaits! I must tell you something though…. it does feel a bit strange that we're basically stalking her like this. I do not know what to say to her if she finds out that I somewhat followed her here. Kyu told me to roll with it and keep my cool, so that is what I will do for now.

 _I'll bet you $50 he loses his shit and blows our cover._

I heard 'dat! ANYWAY, I get out of the car I came here in, a white ford explorer, white is the purest color of all the colors my friends, never forget that, and approach the outside of the fitness club. Taking in the smell of the afternoon air with a big whiff! "MMMMMMM….. the smell of the air…. Kyu…. Do you know what 'dat smells like?" I say confidently with my fists on my sides!

"What? Ballsweat? Pit stink? Bad perfumes that some lady got at the mall?" Where did she even pick up such scents?!

"Nooooo….. that is the smell… of LOVE in the air!" YES! Very much so myself!

Kyu sniffed the air twice and looked at me somewhat strangely. "All I smell is a dirty pair o' nikes." Ai Ai Ai….

"You know what I mean! It is time to once again meet the beautiful Beli! I, Yamal Rajhad, shall claim my golden ticket to love! The prince, shall meet his princess!"

"Could do without the theatrics but, I like your enthusiasm! Let's go get 'er pal!" Now she's talking! Looks like I have rubbed off on her my friends.

"Oh look! There she is right now!" Wait, huh?!

I look over and I see her eating lunch on a bench near the entrance to the fitness club. She's all alone by herself, which is not exactly something I thought I'd see from her. She is wearing a short purple top that shows her midriff, as well as see-through purple pants that give us a rather… intricate view of her underwear. "I can see her underwear…." I said as I held my nose to stop it from bleeding out.

"HAH! I never would've expected her to be wearing such a revealing outfit. That Beli might be a CLOSET FREEEEAAAAK." Do not say such things about her!

"That is hypothetical Kyu! Do not make such…. Devious assumptions!" I tell her raising my voice!

"Alright Casadonesia, let's not get our panties in a bunch. Go ahead in there and talk her up! Maybe you could get in on her Yoga class." She says to me. Alright! Time to put my confidence to the test! I walk up to her slowly, and I begin to get her attention from a far.

"Ms. Beli! Hello! I did not expect to see you here!" She responded by looking up at me and acknowledging me! I have cast my rod and got a bite my friends!

"Oh... Yamal? From the beach? Funny running into you here at the fitness club." She said as she…. strangely hid something behind her back. What is she hiding from me? Certainly not anything shameful I hope.

I took a seat next to her without asking and started to talk her up. "You are looking very well today, what brings you here?" I ask her without hesitation!

"Well I have an afternoon yoga class today. I teach yoga here at the fitness club." She said with a bright smile. "OH! That's amazing! I actually engage in Yoga and meditation all on my own in my home, mostly meditation, but occasionally Yoga." I tell her, you've seen me meditate before so you know exactly what I am talking about.

"Oh, that's wonderful Yamal. Perhaps you'd like to join my class?" Praise Allah! This might be somewhat easier than I thought! I have caught a big bass my friends!

"That sounds wonderful! I believe I would enjoy meditating with you Ms. Beli. It would definitely brighten my day. But, if you are teaching a class, why are you out here?" I asked her.

"Well I'm eating lunch, we're currently taking a short break right now." She lifted her left hand but kept her right behind her back. WHAT is she hiding? It cannot possibly be that bad that you'd have to hide it. I really should not press her on it though, so I just ignore it and go on about our conversation.

"Oh I see! I should've brought something with me. I have a delicious shawarma that I had taken with me for later! Would you like some?" I asked her.

"Yes I'd love some! Just let me get some of my carrots out of the bag and finish the rest of my lunch." She said to me. She then reached into her lunch and turned her body a little, inadvertently revealing what she had behind her back… a burger? She eats food like that? How does she keep it off?! She has an amazing figure, and yet she's eating food like that?

I never would've expected it, but then again she is a Yoga teacher, so that must be how she keeps all of it off. Either that or she only eats it in spurts. I cannot blame her, One time I had eaten an entire box of Chinese food! I know…. So deviant my friends! An entire bowl of shrimp fried rice! SHRIMP. FRIED. RICE! It was delicious… but OHHHH so unhealthy for your body!

 _I swear to god I'm going to bang my head against the wall until your wall breaks…._

We shared a decadent lunch together and talked about Yoga most of the time, she was very ecstatic about Yoga as well, citing it as one of her favorite things to do. But now it is my turn at the wheel of the narrations my friends! So we shall flip the preverbal script, and talk about me!

"So what exactly do you like to do in your spare time, Yamal?" She asked me.

"I am a comedian of sorts, I perform stand-up at the Dawnwood Country Club during late nights." This made her light up! She is very interested indeed, but we must keep the interest going somehow.

"You are a comedian? Wow, I'd love to hear you joke around a little, as long as your comedy isn't too vulgar. I'm not exactly a fan of… vulgar comedy." But… Vulgar comedy is the best kind of comedy! My first set list was about bitches!

"Oh NOOOOO nonononno, I try my best to keep things clean with my comedy! Everything that I do is family friendly!" Now I have to keep that promise, I have to make… family-friendly comedy! G'AH! Help me, my friends! This is not a family-friendly save haven!

"Wow, I'd love to see you perform then. We surely must keep in touch so that I know when to come see you. It would be a nice night out on the town." She tells me. So once we finished our lunches, we exchanged numbers and the class went on.

We began in the lotus position, and I perched myself directly in the front of the class, joining as a new student. Seems like we were only meditating at first, but I liked this class. It was very silent and relaxing, plus I got to be around Ms. Beli, so that worked in my favor as well. I don't know what it was but something felt…. Different as I meditated in front of her. I felt like I was trading energies with her, I could feel her chakra…. And it seemed…. Unbalanced. Like there was something hindering her from her fullest potential…..

Now, this only intrigues me even more my friends! How could such a beautiful woman be so unbalanced? This is a mystery I had to find out! I will become the Indonesian Sherlock Holmes and solve the mystery of love! Until next time, stay golden my friends!

 _ **Thank you for being patient with me everyone, and again, I'm sorry I've missed many days of writing. There's a lot on my plate right now as I'm preparing to leave the homeless shelter I'm in right now. So bear with me if I miss any days. Oh, and this doesn't count as a date between them, their REAL first day is in the next chapter!**_


	37. Joy - The First Date

_**And now, we return to our regularly scheduled fiction. Beli's first date with Yamal is today! I'm trying my best to upload here guys, so please bear with me. ;)**_

 **Beli's Perspective**

The atmosphere was calm and serene… A singled out room with 20 or so students, as well as one special guest, doing Yoga poses and traditional asanas as well as some unconventional ones filled the energy of the air with a still peace. I could feel the relief of tension flow out of my body as I bent my butt up in the air and bended my body into an arch position. This was the "Downward Facing-Dog" position, or the Adho mukha śvānāsana. One of my favorite positions that focuses on lower muscles & back flexibility. We prepared for this strenuous pose by utilizing the Uttanasana, or the "Intense Bending Pose".

As you can see I'm quite flexible. These poses require you to bend and contort your body in multiple ways, for example the Adho mukha śvānāsana requires you to push your hips towards the ceiling while tucking your tummy in. The Uttanasana is a pose that bends completely at the knees and tucks your arms over your legs and calves, it really showcases your butt as well. The former is worse in terms of exposure, because if you're a woman, your breasts may end up hanging.

I hope the exposure doesn't make anyone uncomfortable? I mean I know it's a little suggestive, but please everyone, let's try and keep our minds out of the gutter ok? Hmhmhm.

After two or three more asana poses, the class ended around 4 o clock like I thought it would. Everyone prepared to pack up and go on about their evening…. all except for one. "Ms. Beli!" That was Yamal Rahjad, a character I'm sure you know of by now. We've exchanged pleasantries quite a bit. He seems like a nice man. I've only known him for…. an afternoon's worth! Hmhmhmhm. But he at least seems like a pleasant human being, if not a little eccentric. I see that he has on Indian clothing just like me. Could he be….?

"Oh, hi Yamal! Did you enjoy the class?" I asked him calmly while stretching my body after such strenuous exercise.

"Mmmmm yes I did indeed! I feel stretched out like a Laffy Taffy! Quite a sweet feeling." He clearly has the concept of puns down. Hmhmhm!

"I'm glad you enjoyed it! It's always nice to relieve tension from your body and feel a new. Say…. There's actually something on my mind now that I think about it." I know this seems out of nowhere for me to say, but I want to ask before it slips my mind.

"Hmm? And what is that ?" I like how he is formal with me. But it does feel a bit odd being called "Ms. Beli", like I'm some big-shot boss woman or something. Hmhmhmh! Oh my I'm chuckling A LOT in this chapter aren't I? I swear that's the last chuckle.

"I hope you don't mind me asking… but are you of Indian descent?" I asked him while putting my hands behind my back.

"Indonesian. I was born to a Hindu family from Indonesia, near India itself." OH, so he's… sort of Indian? In India, Indonesians are basically like our cousins. They wear the same fashion sense, watch the same Bollywood movies, we all worship Allah, the only difference is that Indonesia is an island country and a majority of Indonesians are not exactly Indian. They are actually Javanese.

"Oh wow, you must've experienced a great amount of culture there. What's it like?" I asked him, rather curious.

"Indonesia is a wonderful place, full of many vibrant cultures, ethnicities, languages, religions, and ways of life! It's like one big melting pot of ingredients for your favorite soup. All kinds of spices brewed into one big stew." That's…. rather vague and vivid at the same time. What a strange man…. I like him.

"Hmhmhm. Sounds like you're kind of hungry for soup. We just ate lunch an hour ago." I told him.

"Oh… well yes eheheh. I know that we just ate, but I do love soup. I could go for some Pasulj right now. Excuse my thirst Ms. Beli."

 _Your thirst is very much excused._

"No no, it's ok. Why don't you go home and get some soup then? You have my number, yes?"

"Of course! I will call you as soon as the soup has been digested. There will be no game playing with me Ms. Beli." I would hope not. I'm not too fond of men who fail to show interest in me…. It makes me thing I'm doing something wrong.

"Well I would hope not! Hmhmhmhmh. Well, I guess I will see you again another time Yamal?" I tell him with my hands in front of my stomach.

"Yes, of course ! I look forward to seeing you again. Good night, and have a pleasant tomorrow!" He said while bowing to me and taking off. I had better tell him before he leaves….

"Oh! Yamal, one more thing before you go." I said to him, causing him to turn his head back to me. "You don't have to call me Ms. Beli. You could just call me by my first name… Beli." I thought I might get used to the idea of him calling me Beli, but I guess not.

He smiled at me with a big, bright, white smile that radiated sunshine without actually showing any sun. I could feel his joyful energy from a distance as he smiled at me… "Alright Beli! I will see you again soon! Bye bye!" He waved at me and then walked out of the yoga room. He didn't seem to be in a rush to get out, but he did forget to pick up his Yoga mat. Awwww….

But his energy, his chakra, I've never felt such a joyous presence before. He seems rather happy-go lucky, which is not exactly a common trait I see in men. Usually, men are often seen as less emotionally vulnerable. They aren't exactly in touch with their eccentricities. I thought that men were usually considered masculine, tough and brute. But this man seems genuinely nice, not to mention quite witty and a little charming. I really do hope he calls me later, I would love to continue our conversations! Oh look at me…. Wait no! Don't look at me. I'm blushing like a 16-year old school girl over one man. How embarrassing….

 **Kyu's Perspective**

Oh… my god! Did his dorkiness actually pay off in a way? I've been watching the entire convo from beyond the looking glass… or the window if you wanna get technical. Besides enjoying the sexy-flexxy from Beli, I watched their conversation after it was over, and I gotta say she seemed interesteeeeeed! I can't believe he actually pulled it off! Though at this point it really shouldn't come as a surprise, I mean… hehe…. I'm obviously one sexy wolverine of a love fairy. I'm the absolute best at what I do, so this shouldn't be a surprise to you guys right?

I see Yamal walk out of the Yoga room in the back of the fitness club and then outside once him and Beli are finished talking, so I run right up to greet him. "My man! I can't believe you actually went to WUUUUURK! Good job!" I gave him a solid high-five and we smiled in victory! I guess maybe being a complete dork has its advantages…. sometimes. I guess it depends on the TYPE of dork you're being, for example, remember Ginger Snap? He was a total dork when I met him, but he had like… no confidence in himself. Yamal on the other hand….. he's different. He's a new kind of dork….

"Yes indeed, Kyu! I told you I could charm the likes of such a beautiful woman! To think you almost lost your faith in me! How could you think such things?" I could establish a few reasons why.

"Well I'll admit you did sort of throw me off with your style, but you did manage to get her number, but now you're only halfway there Casadonesia. You need to reach home base first! So let's get on home and get dialing." I said to him while putting my arm on his shoulder, as if prepping him for game time!

"Alright! …. –sniff sniff- Hmmm… something smells odd. Kyu what is that smell?" OH SHIT… I should remember to not rub one out in public when people can actually see me. More specifically, my clients.

"Eheheheheh…. Don't mind that smell Yamal! C'mon we have to get home!" So he climbs onto my back, and holy shit is he heavier than he looks, but I'm a strong love fairy so I can hold him, and I take off into the sky heading straight Yamal's apartment building. I feel like I should take up Yoga classes after I'm done carrying him around so damn much, I'm always carrying the guys everywhere. But you gotta' go above and beyond PLUS ULTRA for your craft! So I take it on the chin. I'd prefer to take it somewhere else, but that's beside the point.

Later on, back at Yamal's fancy apartment… "That's IT? Nothing good, or juicy, or interesting? It sounds like you guys just made small talk. If I had known Beli was that easy I wouldn't think you'd need my help getting her to talk to you." Yamal told me the specifics of their conversation, he told me that they basically talked about where they were from, he told a couple of jokes with puns in them, and then Beli sent him on his way with her number.

"Well Kyu, that doesn't exactly mean she's easy! She is a very kind, but fragile woman." Fragile? What in the hell is he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked him, technically I already said that, but in narration. Why do I keep repeating myself in narration?! I don't know, it's weird.

"I mean she seems rather soft and vulnerable. Her demeanor was peaceful and calm, but she also seemed somewhat unbalanced. Her vulnerabilities were worn all over her face, in fact I noticed that she tried to hide a hamburger from me." Say whaaaaaat? Never would've thought the yoga instructor would be into chompin' on a big mac. Y'don't see that every day!

"Interesting….No wonder she seems somewhat easy to talk too. This might actually be more of a challenge than I thought now that I think about it." I say while putting my thumb & index finger on my chin. "If that's the case, then you definitely want to tone things down and ease into it, don't rush anything with her. Don't try too hard, and don't make your intentions known until she's 100% comfortable with you. She hardly knows you now, but with ONE call…. THAT can change." I say to him as I hold up a golden yellow version of the huniebee 4.0.

"So Yamal, ready to make the leap?" He looks at the huniebee, then looks at me, and then finally takes it out of my hands. "I still say this little machine is a stalking smartphone contraption of confusion. You know in the wrong hands this could be extremely fatal." Shit, you're speaking of the huniebee as if it's some kind of uber powerful weapon or some shit. Damn!

"What does that mean?! The Huniebee is the perfect device for finding girls AND keeping them. It tells you what she likes, what she doesn't like, and so on and so forth." I say to him while an anger vein pops up on my head.

"It also locates girls and tracks their every move. Think about 'dat Kyu." …..Oh god…. OH GOD HE'S RIGHT. What if it gets in the hands of rabid fans that are so obsessive they turn out to be murderous stalkers? I don't want to go out like poor Selena! I now have a new appreciation for my huniebee….

"Ok ok, you're right! But seriously, get to dialing. You've got a lot of work to do before you get to win Beli's heart!" I tell him as he finally starts dialing…. *phew* you guys don't know how much the thought shakes me right now…. I feel like I'm gonna shake myself out of my baby doll uniform… BBBBBRRRRGGHHH….. Have I mentioned that Yamal is really annoying? I guess for once I'm getting a taste of my own medicine. Ironic isn't it?

 **Two Way Call: 5:16 PM**

Beli: Hello, this is Beli Lapran.

Yamal: Salaam, and good evening to you Beli!

Beli: Oh hello Yamal! You called me just like you said you would. –giggles over the phone-

Yamal: Like I said no games here shall be played! Unless you'd like to play a game? Maybe jenga, checkers, chess, huniepo-Kyu elbows him over the phone- OW!

Beli: ! Are you ok? Did something hurt you?

Yamal:-voice sounds strained- NO… I'm fine…. No worries…. It is all very good….. w

Beli: Uhm… ok….

Yamal: Ggehh… anyway, Ms. Beli I must ask you something a little personal. I hope you don't think less of me for asking 'dis, but earlier today I saw you eating a hamburger and trying to hide it behind your back.

Beli: ! Oh…. You….saw that? –she says with awkward giggles in her voice-

Yamal: Yes I did. Why would you hide a hamburger behind your back? Hamburgers are delicious!

Beli: Well…. It's just un-becoming of me to really be eating such fatty foods as a yoga teacher…. It's a personal crutch of mine I just can't shake for some reason.

Yamal: A personal crutch?

Beli: I've been eating junk food for as long as I can really remember. I often eat it more than I eat my daily recommended vegetable intake. I don't know…. It just kind of keeps me at a distance with my body.

Yamal: Well I don't quite understand that Beli…. I mean, for a woman of your size and stature, you have quite the "Belly" on you if I do say so myself! Hahahah!

Beli:-giggles- Stop! I'm being serious!

Yamal: Ok ok, so you've got a bad snack habit, I understand that. But why do you think that is?

Beli: its uhhhh….I can't exactly explain it. But I try to hide it because …

Yamal: You know you don't have to be so ashamed of it.

Beli: W-what do you mean?

Yamal: I mean, you don't have to be so ashamed of your flaws. So what, you eat badly? That's no reason to hide it. You are a very attractive woman regardless Beli, don't be so hard on yourself.

Beli: I wish I could stop…. But it's much deeper than that unfortunately.

Yamal: Then how about this? Forget about your troubles! We shall instead commemorate our new friendship by going out on the town tonight, yes? You could come and see my new set list at the comedy club. Then we could go and get a few drinks.

Beli:-tenses up over the phone- Uhhhhhh…. I'm not sure drinks are the best idea.

Yamal: Why is 'dat?

Beli: Because I become a completely different person when I drink…. –nervous smile and sweatdrop over the phone-

Yamal: Ahhhh I would like to meet this new person! Meeting your dark side sounds like fun!

Beli: Oh my goodness, Yamal you are too much. Hmhmhmh! Alright, I guess that sounds nice. Let's go out then!

Yamal: Sempurna! Meet me at the Dawnwood Country Club tonight at 8 PM. I will be live, On-stage! And then once you see me perform my great comedy, I'll buy you a nice drink that isn't TOO strong, and then we can talk more. And I promise we will not talk about your belly all night. Hahahah!

Beli: Hmhmhmhm, very funny Yamal. Well… alright! I look forward to meeting you tonight. It should be fun. See you later Yamal.

Yamal: Goodbye, and see you tonight Beli. –hangs up-

Beli: -hangs up-

 **Yamal's Perspective**

This is perfect! A little preview of my skills on stage, as well as a first date to get Ms. Beli perfectly relaxed. She will be surprised by my comedic charms! I seriously cannot wait for tonight!... That is if I survive the elbow to the side that Kyu gave me. OUCH…

"Why did you elbow me like 'dat?!" I roared at her. "I was talking to Ms. Beli!"

"Remember what I said about TRYING TOO HARD?" Kyu said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh what do you know?! That joke was comedic gold! It made her laugh anyways, in fact I made her laugh several times!" I said while turning away from her with my arms folded. "Elbowing me in the middle of conversation was just rude!"

"*sigh* There is no convincing you is there?" She said while crying a fountain of silly tears. The face she made reminded me of the strange faces they would make in those Japanese cartoons. Those are quite strange, how many of you watch those things my friends? Are they not strange?

"Alright I'm sorry, but I had to do it. We don't want Beli thinking you're a try-hard do we?" Try-hard? Me!? "Hah! You are funny Kyu. I am not a try-hard!"

I will show her that this is all natural! My confidence! My style! My Attitude! My flamboyancy! My amazing shirts! Everything is grade-A+ NATURAL. To prove this point, I start to prepare for the evening by stylizing my hair using hair gel in the form of side-parted waves flowing towards the left, putting on a yellow shirt and black dress pants with a tie, black dress shoes, and trimming my beard a bit. My exuberant radiance shines with the brilliance of the sun, my friends!

"What do you think about 'dat Kyu?!" I said to her while establishing my swagger with a beautiful pose! "…I….like your hair?" …..Did anyone just hear the sound of a balloon deflating? ….. or is it just me?

 _That's your ego being put in check Casadonesia. You don't need to be that damn flamboyant._

*sigh*…. Anyways, after I finally got ready for my time at the Dawnwood Country Club, something peculiar happened. *RING RING*

"Oh shit! Hold on I gotta' take this! –answers the phone- Yo wat' up? It's ya' girl Kyu! …..-gasp- Eros?! Where are you, you sexy bastard?! … The Bar & Lounge huh? ….Right now? … Well I am kinda busy with my client…Ok fine I'll meet you at the bar and give you the lowdown. I have to give you something once I see you anyways. Bye! *hangs up*"

"You are going to meet with a friend?" I asked her while adjusting my lapels.

"Yeah, official love fairy business. But before I go, I feel as though I must help you "refine" your performance." Refine? What does she mean refine?

"Here. Take this!" Kyu suddenly uses her magic to make a stack of papers appear in front of me. It's not a large stack, but it's still a stack.

"What is this?!" I asked her.

"THAT is a revised stand-up routine I wrote for on the fly. You can use it tonight to wow the crowd. I promise it's fuckin' hilarious! Hmhhmhmh!" That giggle of hers, I do not like that giggle. It communicates mischief to me for some reason. Help me my friends….

I read over the script a bit and then look back at Kyu…. "Are you sure about 'dis, Kyu?" I ask her, looking back and forth between her and the papers in front of her with concern.

"Uhhhh….. YEAH. I am sure 100% sure. Practice that when you have time, and you will be successful tonight at not only making the crowd laugh, but making Beli laugh too." She said while raising her finger. My goodness this is really, really vulgar. Even for me, in fact…. I think my material is tamer than this crap!

But regardless, Kyu knows what she's doing. She IS the real love fairy after all. At this point, I go with what she says and read over the material extensively in order to get a feel for it, as well as how to deliver it. "Now while you're doing that, I'm gonna go meet my buddy Eros at the bar. I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Wait, you're going to the BAR?! Right now!? But what about MY CASE?!" I asked her with a very, very angry look on my face! One that had my teeth gritting with cartoonish anger! "Oh I'm still on it! I'm not gonna be gone forever. Just enough to last a night's worth. You're a big boy, and you're confident, you can handle it from here, RIGHT? Riiiiiiiiiiiight. BYE!" And with that she closed the door and left me in my apartment. What in the great name of Allah was that all about? Oh well, I didn't have time to really think about it too much. So instead of thinking about it, I got straight down to work! It is finally high time, my friends! My crusade of romance begins today!

 **Eros's Perspective**

I'm back. I know, I know it took me quite a while to arrive on Earth. That rainbow bridge to Earth takes quite a long time to get over, and it's a bit of a long walk. Thank the gods we love fairies have wings; otherwise the trip would take several lightyears. This is why it was such a pain in the Fairly Oddparents…..

Anyways, I'm just chillin' like a villain at the bar side, I'm here simply sipping on a cup full of vodka that the blonde bartender poured for me. Anyone recognize a "Todd"?

"You here waiting for somebody bro?" He asks me while cleaning out a few beer glasses.

"Yeah you could say that. I'm waiting for a friend of mine." I responded back.

"I see…. That explains the 10 cups of vodka you've had already. How are you NOT wasted yet?" There's like, at least 10 different mugs placed in front of me. They were full of vodka originally, and they still didn't give me a buzz. Yes, I can hold my liquor extremely well. I'm waiting for my promiscuous pink partner to show up soon.

"I dunno man, how many parties can a guy hop too without claiming a one night stand?" IF you're a party animal like me, you'd get why that question makes sense.

"You're a party animal huh? That explains a lot- OH hey it's my favorite pink customer!" I look behind myself and…. It's Kyu… and she has her hands on her hips…. And she's like…. RIGHT in my face. She does NOT look happy to see me…. That's a first. Probably because I-

"GYAGH!" OOHHH….. ohhh dear venus…. She kicked me right where the sun doesn't shine…. OUCH.

"That's for throwing me off of the edge of the Sky Garden! Ya' Jerk!" She said… Ok I will admit I did deserve it, but I was trying to give her a head start! Besides she probably enjoyed it, knowing Kyu and how wild she is a fall through space at millions of lightyears shouldn't be that big of a problem.

"Ughhh…. Didja just come her to kick me in the nads and leave? A solid case of hit & run." I said as I picked myself up and dusted off my crotch region.

"No, YOU'RE the one who called me here handsome. So what's good?" Kyu said as she took a seat at the bar. "Oh… HEYYYYY Todd." She said while waving her fingers at him. Todd blushed and looked away nervously. "What's with that? Did you boink that guy?" I asked outright.

"Oh Eros, you know me so well." She said while putting her hands on her chin. "I really shouldn't expect any less of you I guess." I said while a beat of sweat dropped down my forehead.

"Anyways, I called you to let you know where I am, as well as to get the low down on the situation. What do we got?" I asked her, getting down to business now.

"Alright so peep this." She pulled out her pink huniebee phone and showed me a picture of our current client, Yamal. "That's the guy I'm workin' with. You know that already, but did you see the chick we're after?" She showed me a picture of a beautiful indian looking woman. What a belly on her I might add. She reminds me of those Bollywood belly dancers that can shake it like their hips don't lie. Would it be wrong to imagine Kyu doing something like that? Nah, I don't think so.

"Oooooh she's cute. What's the damage assessment?" I ask her, she knows what I mean. "She's a little insecure, is all peace-loving, kinda like a hippy, and she's a bit of a try-hard like Yamal. This dude wants to be fucking Gangnam Style SOOOOOO damn bad, but he's also kinda dorky so this could work in his favor. Think you can handle a girl like her?" She asks me, as if I don't know what I'm doing.

I crack my fingers and look at Kyu with a confident smile on my face. "Leave her to me. I'll have her eating out of the palm of Yamal's hand in no time. Who knows? I might be able to give her a snack or two, if y'know what I'm sayin'." I say while giving her a sly wink.

"Yeeeeeaaahhhh about that. I know this is gonna' sound like… really weird coming from me, and I mean really, REALLY weird considering I'd usually encourage this type of thing….. But don't try to fuck her." …..Who are you….? What have you done with my friend, Kyu?!

"WHAT?! YOU of all people are telling me NOT to try and bone her?" I tell her with a surprised look on my face.

"I know, I know it's really weird of me to say that, but she's fragile. These two are like sugar-coated crème puffs, their love story is gonna be slow, but satisfying since their such a…. sunny…. sugary pairing. UGH! I need jellybeans!" Jellybeans?

"Uhhhh…. why?" I ask her. "Because all this sugar-talk is making me hungry! Hey Todd! Get me some cherry vodka, on the rocks! And put some jellybeans into it! If you do you'll get something lateerrrrrr!" She said while waving to Todd.

Todd blushed while looking back at Kyu and stood there with his glasses on a tray, she looked back at him with this flirtatious look and then puckered her lips as if she was kissing the air. This made him scurry off to make the drink.

"Oh he's so cute, he reminds me of Kamadeva. Anyways, yeah she's fragile and shit. So I'd advise against trying to have sex with her as payment." Huh….. well it wouldn't be the first time I've had to live with no payment from a client…..Well actually I'll be honest, you'd be surprised at how much we male love fairies take up a job without payment…..

"Alright, I guess that makes sense. Then no touchy. Can I look at least?" Me & Kyu shared a laugh after that. "You sick perv! Good luck, jury's still out on that one." She said to me as we finally got our drinks.

"What are they doing right now? Goin' on a date?" I asked her while taking a sip of …..ah shit I lost count…. I think my 11th or 12th vodka- I don't know.

"Right now they are preparing to go on an actual date. Yamal's gonna slay the crowd with his stand-up routine, then they will go and get drinks afterwards I think, should be fun to see Beli get wasted like a valley girl from Miami." Oh goodness I hope she can hold her liquor.

"Knowing her she's probably gonna drink the pussiest drink out of all drinks in the history of drinks! ….. WINE. UGH!" Kyu said as she drunk her cherry vodka.

" Aw come on, wine isn't all that bad. It's classy." I said while raising my glass to take a drink of my own.

"Wine is for whimps! It doesn't even get you buzzed after 10 shots of it! Or at least it doesn't get me buzzed." She said to me while taking another drink.

"Oh yeeeeaaaah?" I say while raising my eyebrows…. mischievously. Heheheheh….. "I don't like that look on your face…. I LOVE IT. What do you have for me handsome?" She tells me, giving me the same look.

"You wanna get crazy wasted on wine while we wait for Beli & Yamal to finish their date?" I say to her, challenging her to drink enough wine to get her drunk.

"I already told YOU, I can't get drunk on wine. It's not strong enough!"

"That's what you think. YO Todd! Get me 30 glasses of wine, stat!" I say to him while snapping my fingers.

"Alright Eros, you're on! But YOU have to drink with me! I've out drank you before, I can do it again." She says while folding her arms.

"Is that so? Well then let's drink, pink princess!"

"You're on Blue balls!" She said as a rival spark formed between our eyes. Strap in people because this is gonna be one hell of a night….

 **Beli's Perspective**

It was finally time for me to prepare for Yamal's stand-up show at the Dawnwood Country Club, I actually was a bit nervous. Not about the performance, but about what comes afterwards. He wants me to go out drinking with him, but…. Me and drinking don't exactly mix. Maybe if I stick to just wine I'll be safe? I don't know… but regardless, I do have an impression to make. And I intend to make the best one I can. So I put on one of my favorite dresses, an orange dress with white stitching in certain places, as well as blue shoes to match the dress, I think orange and blue match well, despite being hot n' cold. They do say opposites attract right? … Right?

I also curled up my hair and did my eyebrow makeup before heading off, I luckily had my own car so I didn't really need to take the transportation. Thank goodness, I'm not too fond of taking public transport. People on there are so rude, loud, and annoying. Dawnwood is usually a calm and peaceful place, but there are people who often get extremely ignorant. Plus the hustle & bustle of public transport disturbs my chakra with the loud whirring roars of the bus engines which excrete black smoke that is harmful for the environment….. OH! I-I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to put all of that on you, I'm just venting. I really have to remember that I'm currently narrating the story. My apologies… Anyway, I got in my black Prius and went off to the Dawnwood Country club.

 _A Prius? REALLY?... Well now that I think about it, Beli is kind of our stand in for the hippie crowd, so it makes sense. Eat your heart out_ _ **Every single famous white woman EVER.**_

The crowd surrounding the place when I got there was quite large & expansive. It wasn't exactly enough to completely line up the streets like a big movie premiere, but people were waiting to get in. It seems like a lot of people were waiting for a formal event of some kind, but I was still able to get in nonetheless. I simply took a seat and gathered myself, I couldn't stop being nervous! What would happen if I were to end up alone with Yamal? What would happen if I got drunk with him? I'm not sure…. I really have to stop worrying myself. I need to focus. I came here to laugh! So did many others, because the tables were filling up extensively. This was mostly due to the buffet, which consisted of luxury dinner items that I wasn't really interested in, but they were filling up.

As soon as everyone was seated, the crowd silenced themselves as soon as some lights came down and the club lights dimmed within the small theatre. Yes, this club actually has a performance hall, I couldn't believe it either! As soon as the curtains opened a bit, a blonde young man with his hair styled in a backwards wave, he was quite handsome and had gorgeous blue eyes. He also wore a navy blue suit with red-orange lapels and red-orange buttons, a gold watch that looked very expensive, and two earrings in his ears. Wow…. I can't believe I'm in a place that is so… high society! It's very exciting… but a little harrowing at the same time, here's hoping I fit in…. and don't immediately regret going into this.

"*clears throat* Ladies & gentlemen I hope you are enjoying the buffet, my name is Nick Saltine and I'm the owner/proprietor of the Dawnwood Country Club. Yes I know what you're thinking…." He said while raising his hands up. "Who is this kid, and where's his dad?" The audience actually laughed at the little joke he made. He was quite young looking.

"Well, he's actually back-stage, but I assure you I am the owner of the club. We'd like to take this time to thank you for coming out and enjoying our entertainment tonight, as this is a place where you can do anything you want! If there's a high society dream you have, we have a place for it. Now everyone, please put your hands together for a good friend of mine who has performed here more than once. The comedy stylings of Yamal Rajhad!" Here he is! The curtains pulled back and revealed Yamal standing on-stage! He does look ravishing, but I just hope he can deliver on the jokes. I also hope they are as family friendly as he says they are, there are children watching in the audience you know!

"Hellooooo, my friends! Welcome once again! It's great to see you tonight!" He looked at me from the stage, causing me to blush. I don't really know why I blushed, I just did. I looked back up at him and he looked nervous himself up there….. It seems like my presence just added to the nervous feelings he's having….. I didn't mean to make it harder for him, but he shot me a wink of re-assurance that he could do this.

"Oh I'm glad so many people came out to see the show, y'know, not a lot of people come up here….. with their children." OH….. "Hmhmhmhmh…" That was kind of funny. He is correct.

"In fact why are their children here? What are you parents, crazy?" The audience laughed some more at his jokes, I guess they weren't expecting them to question their logic! Hahahaha. "What if I accidentally say a bad word?! *GASP* Cover your ears little jimmy!" Hahahahahaha! It's just as he said, he's a riot.

"No no no, we're not going there, but that reminds me of something. Y'know… kids are so impressionable these days. You could swear they copy EVERYTHING they see. They see something on a cartoon and they want to do it, for example, they see Tom & Jerry beating the crap out of each other with lead pipes & broomsticks…." Oh my… I remember that cartoon. It… was pretty violent now that I think about it. And YES we had cartoons back in India, but I re-located too America when I was 16 with my father who is of old age now. Please do not ask about him.

"Next thing you know "MOMMY! Jimmy's chasing me with a lead pipe and trying to put me in a mouse hole! You'd swear that if they saw something online, on TV, on ANYWHERE they'd do it. Monkey, see Monkey do right?" He does have a good point.

"That's why I ask you parents…. Why are you coming to see my dumbass?" The audience laughed at him again. Is this self-deprecating humor? I don't know it seemed a little mean to… himself? My goodness I'm full of weird feelings, most of them good, but still confusing. I might need a glass of wine after this! Hmhmhm!

"You know kids are gonna see this shit, and then when they spout ALL 'da dirty words I'm talking about I- OOPS….." He covered his mouth on stage, then held up his hands…. "Please….. do not sue me." The audience burst into laughter! I can't take it anymore, he's quite hilarious. I'm going to skip ahead for you and end it there. The performance was quite riveting and I had a great time, though it certainly wasn't "Family Friendly" at all. He didn't talk about anything too mature or graphic, but it was filled with pervasive language. I have to say I was taken by surprise…. But I had fun nonetheless! Though I might have a few choice words about his…. CHOICE of words. Ooh! Look at me, I made a pun. Maybe some of Yamal's comedic talent has rubbed off on me?

 **Yamal's Perspective**

The comedy show was a success! I managed to crack up 'da crowd with my stellar comedic genius! I told you I could be funny my friends, haha! ….. Ok…. I must actually admit something to you all. Most of the material I worked with on stage was actually written by Kyu.

 _I'm obviously the funny, cute, sexy, adorable, and COOL one, YAY-YUH!_

But it was surprisingly good material, I just can't believe I had to work with someone ELSE's material…. It is rather depressing. Is my material really that bad? Everyone else laughed at Kyu's jokes, but it was me saying them. I couldn't really take credit for it, but it's not like you can blurt out "Oh I didn't really write these jokes, a pink, winged angel from my imagination actually wrote them for me, HAHAHAHA!"

 _Goddammit I am not an angel! I'm a love fairy, GET IT RIGHT!_

But anyways, the performance is over, and I now have a date with a lovely young woman! This should be a joyous time. Once the performance was over, and I switched out of my performance clothes to my yellow blazer, I met with Beli on the showroom floor of the country club.

"Yamal, that was impressive. You were great on stage! I'm a little taken back though by all the unnecessary cursing throughout your performance. There were kids in the audience." She says knowing that I actually joked about this in my performance.

"Yes, I know. And they loved it! Despite…. You know, me cursing several times." I said to her. "But I am not concerned with their opinion of the show, I am concerned with yours. How do you like it?" I asked her.

"I quite enjoyed myself…. Although I thought it was a little vulgar at times. Certainly not family-friendly like you said. What was up with that?" Ohhhh great….. here is where I feel even worse for reading Kyu's material! What do I do, my friends?! Do I tell her the truth? Or do I come with some flimsy excuse! AAAAAHHH Allah help me!

Huh? …. Something tapped my shoulder, I hear whispering in my ear…. "Don't move… If you move you'll freak her out, it's me, Kyu. Listen closely…..Repeat after me." She breathed in and then started feeding me lines to her…. I hope she's not providing me with the second choice I thought of.

"I did in fact say that, but I meant that I wouldn't talk about anything too mature, my performance topics were mostly about meaningless things, everyday occurrences. Like that one bit where I talked about taking a shower and how it's always a pain in the ass to reach your back every time you wash your body." I repeated that back to Beli, and she responds…..

"Well… you really should clear that up next time. Though there wasn't too much cursing, so I guess it was ok." She said while putting her hand behind her back and rubbing the back of her head nervously while closing her eyes. "So…. Shall we get going on our little "date"?" She said to me.

"Beli, are you alright? You look very nervous." I asked her. She ended up tensing up cutely and flailing her arms in the air as if I startled her or something.

"Oh of course! I'm fine, really. I'm just a little nervous about drinking at… the bar. I don't usually go to the bar, I'm always outside." Beli said back to me…. Hmmm…. Maybe the bar might not be the best place for her. Well I won't know until I try! So in order to ease her into it, I take her hand softly and kiss it. This is a bold move my friends, I know. But in order to make something happen, you must be bold! Be BOLD, my friends!

"Oh….Yamal what are you….Oh my…." She said blushingly. She is quite adorable when she blushes. "Beli, please. Relax my dear. You are fine in my hands. If you are worried about getting drunk, then we can only have one drink. How's that sound?" I told her, giving her an alternative.

"That….. Actually sounds nice! Thank you for giving me an alternative Yamal." She said while smiling at me. "Great! Then shall we?" I offered her my arm.

"Yes, we shall." She said to me, as she wrapped her arms around my arm and I courted her out of the building. We went to my car and I drove to the bar, the trip wasn't far, I just followed my vehicle GPS by ear…. Yes I know that in the end that did not rhyme, shut up. The important thing is, not only did I make a great impression on Beli, the night still is not over yet! There are more good times to be had my friends! But unfortunately I am going to have to stop right here for now. Please join me again, as the chronicles of my new relationship shall fill you with everlasting peace and jo-

 _Just end the goddamn CHAPTER ALREADY!_

 _ **Tell me in the reviews if this series gets too meta sometimes. XD**_


End file.
